A New Age
by entilza
Summary: A Wormhole transports several ships from the Star Trek Galaxy to the Imperium of Mankind. REWORK OF DARK FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

**A New Age**

**This story is a remaking of my story Dark Future. I would like to thank BGTom, Grayangle, Liljimmyurine, and Marine Brother Shran for their invaluable assistance. I hope everyone finds this story a good read. **

**Prologue: **

Space, silent and majestic. A place where one can feel at peace. That peace is shattered by the massive bulk of a Borg Cube, moving through space. The most recent attempt by the collective to assimilate the Federation. This time the Borg had sent a Tactical Cube. In mere hours it would be in orbit or Earth and the end of humanity would begin.

"All ships continue firing. Target any visible weapon arrays," Federation Captain Marcus Halloway ordered. He was a tall man with short black hair and a focused expression. But currently his face was partially obscured by the blood running from his head. The bridge was heavily damaged. Most of the consoles were destroyed, and the body of Admiral Kinsey lay on the deck. The Sovereign class starship _Valiant_ had taken heavy damage and was barely hanging on. He looked out the view port, gazing at the massive bulk of a Borg Tactical Cube. It had been detected by a deep space probe, on a direct course for Earth, only this ship was far tougher than a standard cube. Over 300 ships had met the cube when it emerged from transwarp. Now they had been whittled down to seventy-five, still dancing around the enemy. The Tactical Cube however, was nearly as heavily damaged. Its hull was pockmarked and blackened, with fires raging within parts of its. Yet still it came on, completely focused on its mission.

"Aye sir," his tactical officer replied. The torpedo launchers and remaining phaser banks spat a series of orange beams and cobalt spheres that impacted on the Tactical cube. Some were blocked by regenerating Borg shields but the rest found their marks, resulting in a series of detonations across one of the sides of the cube. "Reading fluctuations in the cube's power grid."

The cube detected the newest damage. The collective decided it was time. The collective's newest weapon would be used.

"Captain, I'm reading a massive power build up in the cube," Halloway's sensor officer reported. "I think it's powering up some kind of super weapon. I've never see anything like this."

"Tell all ships to target that weapon. We have to stop it before it can fire," Marcus ordered. Even as he gave the order a bright green glow was emanating from the cube as a portal opened. "What the hell is that?"

"Sensors indicate it's some sort of subspace weapon. Power readings are off the scale."

"All ships fire!" Marcus ordered. Every surviving ship focused their weapons on the opening in the cube. The cube diverted all its shield power to protecting the weapon as if powered up. When it fired it was sure to destroy most of the remaining enemy ships. Resistance was futile.

Perhaps not. As the fire intensified the Borg shields began to overload. They could reduce the effectiveness of weapons but could not eliminate them entirely. Slowly the shields failed. A dozen Quantum Torpedoes impacted the weapon just as it fired. A massive green light flashed, then the light was sucked back as space seemed to tear itself apart. A vortex like that of a transwarp conduit opened, but this one was larger and had streaks of blue in it. The Tactical Cube was pulled in and vanished. Then the bridge of the _Valiant _rocked violently.

"Sir we're caught in a gravimetric distortion. We're being pulled into the vortex."

"Break us free!" Captain Halloway ordered.

"I can't," his helmsman replied. The vortex grew larger in the view screen, then the ship was pulled in along with several others who weren't far enough away. As soon as the last ship was through the vortex vanished. The remaining ships could find no trace of the others. They reported to Starfleet Command, telling them their losses and requesting a science vessel be sent to attempt to find a way the missing ships.

Meanwhile, far, far away, a blue and green vortex opened and spat out six ships before closing, A Borg tactical cube, a Sovereign class starship, two Nebulas, an Akira and an Excelsior. Unknown to them however, their arrival had attracted some attention. Imperium attention.

**How was that for an opening? In the next chapter you will find out what kind of attention they are going to get. Will the Borg start a new collective? Or will the Space Marines prove that resistance in NOT futile. Stay tuned for First Shots. See ya then and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	2. First Shots

**lleusChapter One: First Shots**

**Reviewers: Thank you for the kind and helpful reviews. They really help me get this story going. **

**ApocSM: Well thank you very much. **

**Liljimmyurine: Thanks. I know, Marines fear nothing!**

**Silvanas: The Marines will cleanse the Borg, the Starfleet crew you'll just have to read and find out. **

**BGTom: Thanks. I'm glad you think I've improved. Good calls as always. **

**Lennox: Thanks. That'll depend on how many ships they encounter. **

**Grayangle: I'm glad you like it. Space Wolves sound like a good idea. I hope you approve of my choice. **

**Angelus288: Thanks. I restarted it because Dark Future turned out to have some deep flaws.**

**Oblivionknight7: Thanks. **

"Captain! Captain, are you all right?" A voice asked Captain Halloway as he regained consciousness.

"Ow, not so loud," he replied, getting back to his feet. His head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer, and his back was killing him but he gritted his teeth and bore it. "What's our situation?"

"Systems are coming back online. Warp engines are offline, hull breaches of five decks. Force fields holding. Shields down to twenty percent and long range sensors are down." His first officer reported. T'vol, a Vulcan, was one of the few of his race who seemed to get along with humans more than half the time. He was holding his right arm. It was obviously broken but he showed almost no pain on his face.

"What about the other ships that were pulled in with us?"

"The _Ramirez_ and the _Stormrider_ are both reporting normal operations. The _Intrepid_ reports that their impulse drive and shields are heavily damaged and the _Titan _signals that their weapons array is offline and life support is damaged. They say they can deal with it," T'vol reported. By this time medic had arrived on the bridge and was setting his broken arm.

"All right but what about the Borg Cube?" Halloway asked.

"It seems to have sustained a massive amount of damage when its main weapon overloaded. However its power readings are beginning to increase. I believe it will have tactical capabilities within three minutes. I recommend we destroy it while we have the chance."

"I agree completely. Have all ships open fire with whatever they can," Halloway ordered. He watched as the small Federation fleet began pounding the Borg again. Still, it would take time to reach a critical damage point, and by that time it would be firing back again.

Meanwhile, the Space Wolf strike cruisers _Fang_ and _Wolf's Eye_ had just come out of the Warp in response to a request from their Rune Priest. He had said he sensed something dark and evil suddenly enter his mind and it was near them in real space.

"My Lord, we are dropping into normal space," one of the ship's thralls reported to the captain of the _Fang_. The blast shields retracted, allowing the bridge crew a view of the surrounding space. They immediately saw a massive cube shaped vessel and several smaller vessels exchanging weapons fire.

"Sensors, report!" Captain Raklin demanded.

"None of the vessels are in our records. Bio scans indicate seventy percent human crew on the smaller vessels. The cube vessel's crew is proving difficult for our sensors to identify. Their bio readings are similar to those of Necrons but also register as humanoid."

"Can you hail any of them?"

"Hail the smaller vessels only," Rune Priest Domin ordered. "The crew of the cube shaped vessel are not human; they are part of a collective similar to that of the Tyranids. I can hear them in my mind. They are lost and confused. If seems they have lost their connection to the main collective."

"Do as Rune Priest Domin commands!" Raklin ordered. He watched as the smaller ships kept up their assault against the cube. They could barely hurt if, yet they still tried. They looked to be fierce warriors. Worthy of assistance.

"Captain, two unidentified vessels just appeared," his first officer, a man named Christopher Franklin reported. "My god they're huge, at least one and a half kilometers long each. They're hailing us."

"Open a channel," Captain Halloway said as the _Valiant _was rocked by another volley from the tactical cube. A few more like that and their shields would be gone.

"On screen," T'vol reported as a face appeared on the viewer. The man was massive, easily three meters tall and with a face that would strike fear into anyone. He was wearing a suit of armor that only added to his size and his face was covered with scars. He also had wolf like fangs protruding from his jaw. When he spoke his voice was like a fierce storm.

"Human vessels, I am Captain Roklin on the Space Wolf strike cruiser _Fang._ We have observed your attacks against the cube vessel. You lack the capabilities to destroy it. We will assist you."

Halloway opened his mouth to ask who this man was but then realized they needed all the help they could get.

"Captain Roklin, I'm Captain Marcus Halloway of the Federation starship _Valiant._ We welcome your assistance. The vessel we're facing is a Borg Tactical cube, one of their most powerful. I sure hope you have some powerful weapons. This ship destroyed over two hundred of ours in the last few hours."

"We will stop this vessel. Provide what assistance you feel you can. Fang out," Roklin said then the view cut out.

"Captain, the Space Work vessels are moving up," his tactical officer, Lieutenant Kenneth reported. The crew watched as the two massive vessels opened fire with bombardment cannons and punched gaping holes in the cube. Then they began pulling up alongside. "I think they're going to board it."

"That's crazy. Their guns could have finished the cube. Why would they board it, unless..."

"Unless they intend to capture it,' T'vol said.

"That's impossible. That cube must have at least fifty thousand drones left even after that pounding. They don't stand a chance."

"Captain Roklin, we are in range for grappling," a thrall reported.

"Very well, attach us to the vessel and deploy our marines." The two strike cruisers were both carrying their full load of marines, a total of two great companies between them. They had been heading to a system under attack by Orks. Now they would test their skills against a completely unknown enemy. As the boarding clamps made contact the Blood Claw squads revved their chainsword and cocked their bold pistols.

The wall exploded, showering nearby drones with deadly shrapnel. Without the voices of the Collective the ship had reverted to its base protocols. Return to the Collective and assimilate any enemy. The drones moved slowly, but with purpose. When the wall exploded and the first Blood Claws came through nearby drones moved towards them, extending their arms. Buzzing chainswords chewed through flesh bone and machine, leaving dozens of twitching arms on the decking. Bolt pistols spat shells into Borg bodies, blowing them to pieces or in half. Blood soaked the metal and seeped through the mesh. In less than fifteen seconds the boarding points had been secured and long Fang squads and the rest of the Space Wolves moved in.

Brother Falkin fired his bolter into a group of drones coming down a side passage. The enemy moved as if underwater. His volley tore though seven drones if as many seconds, leaving the passage choked with yet more bodies. The enemy did have one advantage. They seemed to possess extremely accurate teleporters. He watched as a dozen of the enemy appeared around three Blood Claws who immediately opened fire. Six of the drones were cut down before they could move. Two of the drones extended their arms and small tubules popped out. They attempted to pierce the marines' necks but their armor stopped them with a ping sound. Then, chainswords thrumming, the rest of the drones were cut apart in seconds, their blood coating the bodies of the Blood Claws as they moved on.

"By Russ, is this all they can muster?" Brother Reth asked as he skewered a drone on the tip of his power sword. "An infant can fight better than these things," he said as he punched a drone in the face, crushing its skull. Brother Saldis had grabbed a drone, snapped its neck, and thrown it into a group of drones with enough force to send them all over the railing and into the pit that seemed to comprise most of the vessel.

"These enemies are more pathetic than a crippled cultist," Rune Priest Domin said as he swung his power axe through three drones in a single swing. "They fight as if underwater. They seem to possess no weapons at all," he said. Then, as if he had triggered in, groups of drones began firing green balls of energy at the marines. Three struck the Ruse Priest, blackening his armor in places but doing nothing else. "At least no weapons worth anything, he said, smiling. He fired his storm bolter, blowing apart another group of drones. They were weak but there seemed to be on end to them. His storm bolter was running low. He opened a channel to the other Wolves of board the cube.

"This enemy seems to have numbers on their side. Conserve your ammunition and use close combat weapons. These enemies can do nothing to harm us. They are not worthy of out ammunition," he said, switching his power axe to a two handed grip and cutting another two droned in half at the chest.

On boar the _Valiant,_ the crew watched in amazement as the number of drones decreased rapidly and the Space Wolves didn't lose one.

"They must have some really good weapon," Kenneth said. "They've eliminated over three thousand drones in less than an hour. At this rate the cube will be theirs in less than five hours."

"Then what I wonder," Captain Halloway said.

"We may be able to open a dialogue with them," T'vol stated.

"I sure hope so. If they decide to get hostile there's little we could do. From what we saw their weapons are in a different league from ours, and if they can do this kind of damage to the Borg just imagine what they could do to us." Halloway said.

For the next few hours the Space Wolves continued to slaughter the Borg. Their assimilation tubules could not penetrate the marines ceramic armor, and their plasma caters could do no more than scorch them. Three marines were injured when a plasma conduit ruptured and threw them through several walls but that was all. After three and a half hours all the drones were dead. They had sent an astropathic message to their homeworld requesting assistance in analyzing the vessel and discovering anything that could be useful. In the meantime they would initiate first contact with these Federation humans. They were most likely from beyond the Imperium where they had developed their own empire. Rune Priest Domin would head the contact. The _Wolf's Eye_ would continue on their original mission while the _Fang _guarded the cube until additional ships arrived.

A Thunderhawk entered the _Valiant's _shuttle bay. The Rune Priest and his retinue stepped down, and began what would turn into a new age for the Imperium.

**How was that? Sorry if there wasn't enough action, but from what I know the Borg could never stand a chance against Space Marines, much less Space Wolves. Anyway, in the next chapter the Space Wolves and Federation fleet will open talks and, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	3. A Beginning

**Chapter Three: A Beginning**

**Reviewers: Thanks you again for your generous reviews. They mean a lot. **

**Oblivionknight7: Well, if you insist. **

**BGTom: Thanks. Good ideas and points as always my friend. **

**Lennox: I hope you like this chapter.**

**GanjaFarmer: I'm glad you like it. Good point. **

**Silvanas: Thanks, Dark Future just had problems that would have taken to long to fix so I decided to start over. Sorry. **

**Darth: I thought so too. **

**Sherudon: Sorry about Dark Future. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**The White Dwarf: Thank you for the compliments. You're right; some of the Trek races will be more of a challenge this time around. I already have an idea for the Emperor. I hope you approve when I upload it. I have that rulebook as well. The Primarchs, good idea as well. You're not preachy. I enjoy long reviews as long as they give a good account of themselves. Ave Imperator. **

**Grayangle: Thanks, sorry about that error. I always thought the only ships Space Marines had were Strike Cruisers and battle barges. **

Captain Halloway and the captains of the other Federation vessels were gathered in the shuttle bay when the Thunderhawk from the _Fang _came in. It was massive, several times larger than a shuttle, and covered in what looked like tribal markings. A wolf's head was the most prominent symbol. A ramp lowered and four men stepped down. They wore the same armor Halloway had seen on the bridge, except that one of them wore a heavy cloak that looked like animal hid, with a long staff bearing a wolf's head totem. He was the first to speak. He was a head taller than the others and seemed somehow wiser.

"Greeting. I am Rune Priest Domin of the Space Wolves. I bid you welcome in the name of Russ!" He boomed, his voice amplified by the close walls. Halloway stepped forward.

"I bid you greeting in the name of the United Federation of Planets. I am Captain Marcus Halloway of the starship _Valiant_." The two shook hands, with Halloway's looking like a twig in Domin's massive grip. "I would like to thank you for coming to our aid. We wouldn't have lasted much longer against the Borg."

"Your thanks are appreciated. However, I must ask you. Why did you not simply board the ship? Its crew was so simple to defeat a child could have done it."

"Your weapons must have been far superior to our own then. The Borg have the ability to adapt to our weapons after several shots," T'vol stated.

"I see. I am curious about where you come from," Domin said. "Your vessel is the first of its kind we have ever seen."

"I'd be glad to tell you anything, but first I think we should probably move to a more appropriate location. Please follow me," he said, leading the group out of the shuttle bay and the briefing room. The Space Wolves chose to stand since the chairs were only half their size. The other Captains each took a seat.

"I believe the first question that should be asked is where we are," Captain Trent of the _Intrepid_ said.

"You are currently in the twenty third quadrant of the Degmar Sector," Domin said. "Our vessels were on our way to a planet under attack when I sensed your arrival."

"Sensed our arrival? How?" Captain Helena of the _Ramirez _asked. She was the only female captain in the group.

"I was meditating when I sensed a disturbance in the Warp. I then sensed the Borg's collective and ordered the ships to investigate."

"So you have some sort of psychic sense?"

"Yes, and many more. I am a psyker and therefore possess many abilities. Now, I would like to know where you come from."

"Of course. We come from a society known as the Federation, which is a cooperative of over a hundred and fifty worlds of various races." Surprise crossed the faces of the marines.

"You mean to say you coexist peacefully with alien races?" One of the marines asked.

"Yes, there are dozens of races in the Federation. Is it different in your space?" Halloway asked.

"Yes, very different. Here humanity rules most of the galaxy and together it is known as the Imperium of Mankind. The only aliens I know of are the subhuman Ogryns who serve in the Imperial Guard." Domin replied.

"What is the Imperial Guard?" Captain Helena asked.

"The Imperial Guard is the Imperium's main offensive and defensive army. They fight the myrid enemies which threaten the Imperium, and conduct vast crusades to liberate worlds from alien dominion. The number in the billions and are used as the backbone of Imperium defense," Domin responded.

"Billions? Just how big is this Imperium?" Captain Hunter of the _Stormrider _asked.

"The Imperium governs over a million worlds, spread out across the galaxy. We are constantly in a state of war, for there are countless races who wish nothing more than the destruction of mankind. So it has been for ten thousand years."

"Ten thousand years? My god," Halloway said.

"Captains, guests, I believe I have the answer to the question of where we are," T'vol said. "When the Borg vessel fired its main weapon it opened a wormhole which I now believe took us out of our galaxy entirely."

"So, you come from another galaxy?" Domin asked.

"That seems to be the case. It's also the only possible explanation. Each of our galaxies seems to have vastly different histories. There is simply no way each of our empires could exist without encountering each other. That leads to the question of what happens now." Halloway said. His face showed his worry. He was far from the Federation, in unfamiliar space, with no way to get home. Sensor scans had been unable to find a way to reopen the wormhole that had brought them here.

"Ships are on their way now from our home system to transport the cube to a base for full analysis. You are welcome to come with us. Perhaps we can be of assistance to each other. You likely have technology that could be of use to us, and we can assist you in finding a way to return home, if it is possible."

Halloway considered the offer. On one hand he knew next to nothing about these Space Wolves. On the other hand however, he the Space Wolves had done nothing except save them from the Borg. Also he knew absolutely nothing about this Imperium or the rest of the galaxy.

"All right, we'll come with you. But when we get to this vase I would appreciate some more detailed answers."

"Very well. Dock your vessels with ours. Our scans indicate that your ships do not possess our warp engines."

"We have warp drive."

"Not ours. The name is the only similarity. Our warp drive takes us into a different dimension. When we reach the base perhaps we can begin an exchange of technologies." The Rune Priest was still wary of these people, but they had proven themselves capable warriors and deserved a chance to explain themselves. Perhaps when they arrived back at Fenris, Great Wolf Grimnar would meet with them. These Borg, though no match for marines, could pose a threat to the Imperium if there were more of them. They ha shown a ability to energy weapons, which was what most of the Imperial Guard used. For now, the Space Wolves and these humans would attempt to find out more about each other, and see if they could cooperate for the betterment of the Imperium.

**How was that? Sorry it was all talking. In the next chapter Captain Halloway will go to Fenris and meet Logan Grimnar. Also, do you think the Tech Priests will find out about the cube? What tech will the Imperium gain from this alliance if it happens? Tell me and stay tuned for the next exiting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	4. Introductions

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

**Reviewers: **

**Word Bearer: You may be right, but the end result was the same.**

**ssj4nappa: You're probably right, but the Borg never were that smart, and cut off from the collective slowed them down even more. There were three casualties. **

**Oblivionknight7: I'll do my best. I've been camping the last 5 days but I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. **

**BGTom: Just what I was thinking. So the Blood Ravens are coming eh? That'll be cool. I don't know about Q Jr, you never know what he'll do. **

**Lennox: Thanks. What's proscribed tech? Let's say it's just after Star Trek: Insurrection. I've played Dawn of War. Consider it done. Long live the Imperium!**

**Darth: Thanks, I thought so too. **

**Grayangle: Sorry about that. I'll fix that as soon as I can. I don't think talking chapters are bad. I'm apologizing to the reviewers who don't like them. **

**The BEE: Thank you. **

**Huh: Sorry you thought it was rushed. I was leaving on a camping trip the day I wrote the chapter. Please don't give up on the story yet! Good info, but there are subhumans who are at peace with the Imperium like the Ogryns. Besides, most of the xenos on the Federation ships will be Vulcans, Betazoids and Trills, all of which are nearly human. They might not become friends, but the Space Wolves and Blood Ravens will recognize the value of the Federation's knowledge. I hope you find the next chapter better. **

**Treymane: Thanks for the advice. The Borg will be a bigger problem this time around. Still, the Borg might be able to adapt to Imperial weapons but I've read a story that suggests the Borg's defenses have a limit. A lance battery will penetrate Borg shields even if they have adapted, it just won't do as much damage. **

**Vortex Inferno: I know about the Orks, but the Imperium isn't about to tell a possibly new ally that. **

**ml699: Thanks. Other races did sense the arrival and battle. Wait and see what they do. **

Several days had passed since the meeting between the Federation fleet and the Space Wolves. Captain Halloway had been discussing with his fellow captains what their next move should be. From the limited amount of historical data they had been granted access to the Federation officers could see that the galaxy they had found themselves in was quite different from their own. Here humanity was the dominant power in the galaxy, but was constantly at war with alien races, all of them far more powerful than anything the Federation had ever encountered, short of the Borg or the Dominion. They had agreed that they would wait and see what happened when they arrived at the forge world.

On board the _Fang_, Rune Priest Domin was reading through the historical files he had obtained from Captain Halloway. Wolf Lord Garek Ironhelm entered the room. He was a giant of a man, even among space marines. His weather beaten face was half covered by scar tissue from a Tyranid pyro-acid born, and half of his right arm was augmetic.

"What have you learned so far?" He asked.

"Some very interesting things my Lord. This Federation has only been in existence for a century and a half. It began when a race known as the Vulcans made contact with them during their first test of their version of Warp Drive. Since then they have made contact with several dozen races. Many of those races chose to join their Federation. They have fought several wars, the latest of which was against a race known as the Dominion. They are as of now attempting to recover from their losses."

"Interesting. They have never had to face the threat of annialation."

"They have actually. They have been under attack for the least decade by the Borg. These Borg appear to wish only to assimilate any race that advances themselves. They rule an empire of thousands of systems in the Federation's galaxy. However for some reason they have never sent more than a single vessel against the Federation at one time."

"I see."

"May I speak freely Lord?"

"Of course," Ironhelm replied.

"Is it wise to allow these xenos passage into our space? Russ himself spoke of the danger of allowing ourselves to be deceived by xeno races that appear harmless."

"I am well aware of the risks. However the majority of these people are human. Even if they come from another galaxy. Have you sensed any taint or deception from them Domin?"

"No my lord. Still they may be harboring something able to hide itself from my sight."

"I have received a message from home. A company of Blood Ravens will meet with us when we arrive at Magnos Omicron. They will begin a detailed study of the Borg and Federation vessels alongside the tech priests. If they are hiding anything it will be brought into the light. If they are free of corruption and heresy they may prove a valuable asset to the Imperium. If they are keeping dark secrets from us, they will be dealt with."

"As always you are wise," Domin said. A thrall entered the room.

"We will drop into normal space in one hour masters," he said and left.

"Soon we will have the answers we require," the Wolf Lord spoke and left the room.

"I hope some good will come from this," Domin said.

On the edge of the Omicron system a convoy of vessels dropped out of the Warp. Two Space Wolf Strike Cruisers, the Federation ships still docked with them, and the Borg Tactical Cube, held in the clamps of four Adeptus Mechanicus transport ships. Several vessels immediately surrounded them, escorting them through the mine fields and rings of defense platforms.

Captain Halloway watched in amazement as ships unlike any he had ever seen before took up positions around the strike cruisers. Massive platforms bristling with weapons were everywhere.

"My God," he said.

"Indeed," T'vol replied. "Sensors indicate each of those platforms has more firepower than a Borg Cube. I am reading nearly one hundred of them in the system. Also there are thirty vessels in sensor range. There are three planets in the system. Two are reading as having heavy resource possessing. The third is reading as nearly covered in metal. The entire surface seems to be a series of factories. I am reading six billion life forms, though most of them seem to be machines."

"This must be the Forge World Domin mentioned," Halloway replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It is impressive. The _Fang _is hailing us."

"Open a channel," Halloway ordered. Run Priest Domin's image appeared.

"Captain Halloway, welcome to the Forge world of Magnos Omicron."

"It certainly is impressive," Halloway replied.

"We will be docking at one of the orbital stations in an hour. Then we will begin an analysis the Borg vessel. Emissaries from the Blood Ravens chapter will come aboard your vessels and begin talks with you."

"Very well," Halloway said. He was a bit apprehensive, being in such a heavily armed system, but he knew his best chance for getting back to the Federation was to make first contact with this Imperium.

An hour later the Federation vessels separated from the strike cruisers and docked at one of the Mechanicus stations in orbit of the forge world. A Thunderhawk from the Blood Raven strike cruiser _Star's Eye _docked and three marines disembarked. Gabriel, Captain of the third company and two Librarians. They were met by Captain Halloway and Commander T'vol. Gabriel was the first to speak.

"Greetings Captain Halloway. I am Gabriel, captain of the Blood Ravens third company. My companions, Librarians Gontu and Feltor. We are most eager to begin learning about you."

"Well then, let's get right down to it then. Rune Priest Domin told us that your chapter is driven to acquire knowledge."

"Indeed Captain. We believe that with proper knowledge there is no problem that cannot be overcome. I sincerely hope that we can begin a peaceful sharing of our respective technologies. Unlike many of our brother chapters, we believe that every race has knowledge that can be put to good use. May we continue this discussion in a more appropriate setting?"

"Of course. Follow me," Halloway said, taking note of the massive armor the Librarians wore, and the staffs they carried as well. Something about them made his hair stand on end. He took then to the holodeck. A program had been set up with a recreation of the briefing room except the chairs were now large enough to sit space marines. Halloway and Commander T'vol took seats across from the marines. Since the Dominion War Starfleet captains had been granted the ability to make any deal they thought necessary as long as the Federation Council ratified it later. He passed a pad over the table.

"This is a basic overview of the technologies on this ship. I hope we can use our combined knowledge to find a way for us to get home."

"Ah yes, I was told of the incident that stranded you here. I am afraid we have little knowledge of special anomalies of the kind you describe. However I am confident we can find something we can do. Let us begin."

For the next few hours the five men discussed the possibilities each of them could offer the other. The Blood Ravens were fascinated with the holodeck and replicators. The Federation officers had taken an interest in Warp technology and psykers. They both realized that together they could create technology that could vastly improve both the Imperium's defenses and production capacity. Still there was a slight air of caution. Space Marines, even the Blood Ravens, were wary of deception and possible corruption. Yet the more they learned the smaller those doubts became. The Federation reminded them a bit of the Ultramarines empire of Ultramar, many worlds working together for a better future. Perhaps, they thought, they could actually learn to get along.

Meanwhile in orbit of the forge world, analysis of the Tactical Cube had begun. Captain Halloway had warned them of the dangers of Nano Probes so they were moving cautiously. Drones were being taken down to the planet for dissection. Groups of tech priests and servitors were mapping the layout of the cube and downloading its databanks. Magos Setlik was overseeing the operation. He walked over to where a group of servitors were dismantling a transwarp coil assembly. The tech priest overseeing the operation turned and bowed his head.

"Magos, there is technology here none of our order never imagined. This apparatus is known as a transwarp coil. It somehow allows a ship to enter a special domain unknown to us. It navigates using sensors that can scan the space ahead of them and compares it to a map of the galaxy. Imagine the possibilities Magos. Ships equipped with this drive would have no need for the Astronomican or navigators. If fleets were equipped with Transwarp the Imperium could send ships into zones under the Shadow in the Warp. This could prove to be our greatest advantage against the Tyranids in two centuries. And that is just one of the fascinating technologies we have discovered here. These Borg have assimilated the technology of thousands of races. They have the ability to adapt to any energy weapon and generate a personal energy field around their warriors. Their nano probes can reanimate dead tissue and even bring back the dead if they have been dead les than three days. If this technology could be adapted to our own the Imperium could be more powerful than it was since the Dark Age of Technology."

"And what would prevent that age from coming to pass again adept? It is true this technology is impressive, but it is not sanctioned by the Omimsiah. How can we use it without committing the ultimate heresy?"

"But Magos, this technology could prove to be the Imperium's salvation. You know as well as I that each year more of our worlds are lost to the enemy. I believe that if we had possessed this technology we may have been able to defend Gryphonne four from Hive Fleet Behemoth," the tech priests replied. They both knew of the tragedy of one of their greatest Forge Worlds. The Titans and Skitari had held out for days but had ultimately fallen to the overwhelming numbers of the Tyranids. "Also, though we have not completely decoded the information; there is evidence of a weapon so powerful it could prove the key to the Imperium's ultimate victory in the galaxy."

"What weapon are you speaking of?" Magos Setlik asked. He was one of the more open minded of the Mechanicus. That was not saying he was willing to blindly accept this technology, but he was at least willing to examine it and see if it was possible to use it without angering the machine god.

"The Borg were never able to build a working version, but at full power this weapon could feasibly scour all life from a planet. It is known as Theleron Radiation."

And so, the Federation and the Imperium began a working, though cautious, repour. However other races had learned of the new arrivals and wanted to get their hands on the new technologies, and unlike the Imperium, they had no qualms about using new technology to its fullest potential.

**How was that? The Space Marines and Tech Priests are both still wary but they are willing to give the new technologies and the Federation a chance. What will the other races do? Will the Blood Ravens and tech priests recognize the value the new technology could be to the Imeprium? Tell me your thoughts and ideas and help this story become a thing of greatness. See ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	5. New Directions

**Chapter Four: New Directions**

**Reviewers: **

**Oblivionknight7: Imperium Warp Drive takes them into another dimension and it's a lot faster.**

**Treymane: Oh I see. That might be cool. Borg Lance Batteries. Uh-oh! I'm curious too.**

**Silvanas: Thanks. It'll get better I promise. **

**ml699: I'm trying to set a better pace. Great idea. I'd love to battle you. Tell me when you start your story and I'll read it. **

**angelus288: That's all right. I've been camping. Well, the Space Wolves are a very interesting chapter. In Dark Future Harper was building a new ship self for Andromeda. I don't know. Clash of the Titans could use a rework to, ya think? The Dark Age of Technology was a time where humanity gave itself totally over to technology and created sentient machines known as the Iron Men who nearly destroyed humanity. The Ogryns are subhumans who serve as assault troops in the Imperial Guard. **

**Grayangle: Thanks! Well when they find out that Nano Probes can revive the Emperor the Inquisition Resurrectionists will be on their side at least. You're probably right. Thanks for the tip. **

**Lennox RH: Thank you. Now that's information I can use! Oh so that's what it is. I think the C'tan was the old Machine God before the Emperor came. The Inquisition will probably see the Federation as a potential tool to revive the Imperium war machine. I may just use your idea. Long live the Emperor!**

Several days had passed since the Federation ships had arrived at Magnos Omicron. In that time the Blood Ravens and Federation science officers had worked together to see if Federation technology could be successfully integrated with Imperium tech. Captain Halloway and Commander T'vol had been invited to the Blood Ravens battle Barge the _Litany of Fury_ for a test of a new hybrid device.

The battle barge was like nothing Halloway had ever seen before. Massive corridors and rooms, many filled with stacks and shelves of data slates, with adepts and Librarians diligently transcribing and coding it all. Twice they passed groups of marines, some in armor, others wearing robes of red and brown. After ten minutes their guide, a scribe, led them to a weapons firing range. Captain Gabriel and several Techmarines were there as well. The Captain was holding what appeared to be bolt pistol.

"Ah, Captain, Lieutenant. I would like to thank you for coming. With the efforts of your scientists and our tech marines we have completed the first hybrid piece of technology. Observe," he said, hefting the bolt weapon and firing at the moving targets downrange. Metal panels were holed and dented. The noise was incredible. Halloway was glad he'd been given a set of ear plugs. Gabriel fired for over a minute until his weapon clicked empty. Several times during the test the pistol's magazine gave off a faint blue glow.

"Impressive accuracy Captain. However that aside the weapon seems no different from a standard bolt pistol," T'vol said.

"Did you not notice that I never once reloaded? A standard magazine holds only twenty shells. This weapon's magazine incorporates a micro replicator system. It can produce five reloads before it needs replacing. This could assist greatly in extended firefights and if marines are ever cut off from re-supply. The tech priests are currently working on a device to recharge the regenerator."

Captain Halloway was both amazed and apprehensive. He knew the Imperium could use the technology the Federation had, and they were fellow humans. Still, like every Federation captain he didn't enjoy creating new and more powerful weapons.

"What else have you come up with?" He asked.

"The tech priests are currently working on manufacturing a transwarp drive for one of their cruisers. They also have made some progress in recreating the Borg's personal shielding. It requires a massive generator on the command vessel and they still haven't worked out some of the energy difficulties, but it promises to be a very useful invention."

"Astounding," T'vol remarked. "I would like to observe your tech priests if I can."

"I will ask them if it would be permitted."

"Have you come up with anything not related to weapons?" Halloway asked.

"Of course. Your replicator technology, if it is ever put into mass production, could mean a great reduction in the Imperium's food and supply shortages. Your transporters will be able to make ours much more accurate. Also, your holo technology could prove useful in creating false targets in battles. If the tech priests approve that your technology is sanctified, it will soon prove its worth."

"What do you man sanctified?" T'vol asked.

"The Mechanicus priests believe that only technology that comes from human hands is safe to use."

"I see," Halloway said. This Imperium was turning out to be very complicated.

"Also, I received a massage three hours ago that an Inquisitor is coming to evaluate you and your technology."

Halloway stiffened a bit. Gabriel had told him about the Inquisition. The shadow organization of the Imperium. They investigated any threats they heard of. No one was above their scrutiny. They had the authority to order entire planets destroyed. He just hoped he could convince the Inquisitor that the Federation could be a valuable ally. He was slowly beginning to see that the Imperium was only trying to survive. For all its brutality and war, the Imperium only wanted its place in the cosmos.

A small black vessel quickly glided into orbit of Magnos Omicron. It was sleek and seemed like a coiled serpent ready to strike. The ship identified itself as the _Vigilance _and moved in to dock with the _Litany of Fury_. 

Captain Halloway, T'vol and Captain Gabriel waited in a docking bay as the ramp to the Inquisitor's shuttle lowered. Down stepped what looked to Halloway to be an angel. Mid length golden blond hair, perfect skin and deep blue eyes. She glanced over at the welcoming party and walked over with the grace that seemed like it belonged in a ballroom.

"Hello, I am Inquisitor Amberley Vail. I trust you are Captain Halloway?"

"Yes mam," Halloway replied. This woman seemed the complete opposite of what he had expected an Inquisitor to be.

Amberley requested a tour of all the new projects. They showed her the replicator bolt gun and the tech priests took care of the rest. Halloway understood that the Space Marines and the Adeptus Mechanicus were the only organizations outside the Inquisition's direct control but that they still cooperated with them out of duty, and because together they were very powerful.

Many hours later Amberley requested to meet with Captain Halloway on board the _Valiant. _He took her on a tour. She seemed impressed but she cleverly masked her emotions. They eventually ended up in the mess hall.

"So, I'm not quite what you were expecting am I?" She asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Halloway asked.

"No, I'm just very good at reading people."

"So, what do you think of the technology you've seen?"

"I am impressed. You possess technology that could be of incalculable value to the Imperium. The tech priests are being their usual cautious selves but I'm confident they'll come around. In the meantime, what are you and your fellow crews going to do?"

"I'm really not sure," Halloway replied. "Right now we're waiting for news of any breakthroughs in a way to get us home."

"I see. I personally don't think anyone's is in any hurry to get you back home. They're all interested in your technology and what they can do with it."

"No. Captain Gabriel gave me his word he'd do everything he could to get us home."

"Even if he did, the Blood Ravens are more about collecting knowledge than applying it. I could help you. I have resources you couldn't dream of. All I ask is that I get first crack at any new developments."

Halloway looked torn.

"You don't have to decide right now. Sleep on it and give me your answer in the morning."

Halloway thanked her and excused himself. It seemed he'd only been talking with the Inquisitor for a few minutes but somehow it was already nearly 1100 hours. He went to his quarters and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly. He had had a very long day.

Amberley was also trying to get some sleep. Her mind was still playing over the Borg nano probes. From the report she'd read they could be used for so many things, possibly even, if she dare believe it, reviving the Emperor. As a member of the Resurrectionists faction of the Inquisition, she knew that if the Emperor could be healed and lead the Imperium again it could mean humanity's ultimate victory and dominance in this galaxy. But it would have to be done carefully, with a good deal of help, especially from the Elisiarchy. If they could convince the people of the Imperium that the Emperor would soon return, then the Imperium could finally be the great empire the Emperor had intended it to be.

There would be opposition of course. There were many in the Imperium who didn't want the Emperor restored. They liked the power they had in his absence, especially some of the High Lords of Terra. But in the end the Emperor was all that mattered, for without the Emperor humanity was nothing. She was already composing a message to her allies on Terra. She knew she had to be careful. One wrong move and everything could come undone.

Far out in deep space an Eldar vessel swam through the cosmos. Its elegant wraith bone hull and immense solar sail gave it the appearance of a vessel not made but sculpted. On board, Farseer Silvanas of the Biel-Tan Craftworld was meditating. A week ago he had experienced a vivid vision. He had seen unfamiliar ships come out of a hole in space. He had sensed great evil on one of the ships, but his visions had shown him that there was a possibility the humans from the rift and in this galaxy would join together and bring the human Emperor back to this plane.

When their Emperor had led them, humanity had begun showing great promise. As of now they were barely above the pathetic Orks that infested so much of the galaxy, but ten thousand years ago, when humanity's star had been on the rise, the Farseers had seen great things in store. The Emperor was destined to defeat the dread gods of Chaos, including the Eldar's ancient enemy. If his vision came to pass, perhaps the humans truly could become the next masters of this galaxy. For now, the Eldar would wait and see.

**How was that? Inquisitor Vail is trying to get ahead of the curve, and new technology is already being developed. Will the Mechanicus ratify it or try and keep it all for themselves? Will the Emperor eventually be revived? What will the Eldar do? Am I making this story good? Tell me. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	6. A Glimpse

**Chapter Five: A Glimpse**

**Reviewers:**

**Silvanas: Thanks, just remember, suggestions are just that. I write what I want even with a lot of feedback: **

**Lennox RH: Thanks for the compliments. You're probably right, most Eldar probably would see the Emperor as just another human. Would the Star God cause problems? If only a few know its true identity then could they possibly find a way to kill the C'tan and its supporters without causing a war between the Mechanicus and the rest of the Imperium? Long live the Emperor!**

**ml699: Thanks. Ok, you want fighting you'll get it soon. I hope you like it. **

**GanjaFarmer: Thanks. I try to keep close to the lore both because it pleases the reviewers and I'm a bid 40k fan myself. The tech changes won't happen all at once, don't worry. I liked the Inquisitor too. I hope oyu continue to like this story. **

**angelus288: The Imperium will adapt to Federation technology, but it will be slowly and carefully. The Tau will come in eventually, but I'm not sure what'll happen to them. Ok, but how about I do a prequel about the original Borg conquest of the Star Trek galaxy? **

**Arc Angel 01: The Space Wolves came in first, and then the Blood Ravens joined the Wolves and the Federation at the Forge world. Sorry but Dark Future is done. **

**Oblivionknight7: OF course the Dark Eldar would try and kill the Emperor. I think you misread, the Eldar in the last chapter were Craftworld Eldar. **

**BGTom: Wasn't it said that replicators and transporters both convert matter into energy and the other way around? Then couldn't the reloader just be using a power cell? If not let's just the bolt weapon had a canister of material bolted onto it. Weapons technology will take a while. Remember to Space Marines a bolter isn't just a weapon, it's a holy item for delivering the Emperor's judgment. Also plasma weapons would prove far too expensive to equip the entire Imperium Guard with them. However, plasma weapons will probably become safer to operate and become more common to squad commanders. Transwarp will never entirely replace warp travel, but it will prove a significant tactical weapon. **

**The White Dwarf: Sorry if it's seemed rushed. Tell me if this chapter is any better. Like I told BGTom, weapons changes will be slow but steady. **

**Grayangle: Perhaps, but humanity is now the dominant power in the galaxy. Like the Orks, if they were united they would soon crush all opposition. The Eldar may fight for their place, or perhaps it will be like it was in Dark Future, where the Eldar got a portion of their empire back and some actually joined forces with the Imperium. **

**Darth: He will, you just wait. **

At exactly 1300 hours, the _Valiant _and the rest of the rest of the Federation ships pulled out of orbit of Magnos Omicron and began heading out system. After analyzing their technology, the Mechanicus Magi had decided to hold a mock battle to test how both the Federation systems and their own hybrid systems held out and functioned in a combat situation. The Mechanicus heavy cruiser _Glory of Mars _would engage in a simulated battle with the Federation fleet.

When the vessels arrived beyond orbit of the system's final planet various sensor drones and science vessels began recording. The _Glory of Mars_ and the Federation ships took their positions.

Captain Halloway watched as the Mechanicus cruiser took up its position. It was the largest ship he'd ever seen except a Borg Cube. It resembled the Space Marine vessels but was more streamlined and powerful looking. Bronze armor plating and reinforced adamantium hull plates made the ship look like a vast metal space demon. Gun emplacements adorned most of the space on its sides, and the Mechanicus symbol was bolted to the font of the command tower, twenty meters high.

"A most impressive vessel captain," T'vol stated.

"Oh yes Commander. Very impressive," Halloway replied. "What are sensors telling us?"

"The vessel is about five kilometers long. Readings suggest it's armed with several large energy cannons, eight torpedo launchers and a massive number of smaller weapons. It appears to be powered by several extremely high energy plasma reactors, and its shields are a lot more powerful than ours," an officer reported. "They're hailing us."

"Open a channel." The symbol of the Mechanicus filled the screen for a moment, then resolved into the image of a man with implants covering his eyes and some sort of cable plugged into the back of his skull.

"Captain Halloway, I am Magi Dren. Are your vessels prepared for the exercise?"

"Yes Magi. Tell me, what's the purpose of this exercise?"

"We will be testing how your systems function in combat and how our hybrid systems perform as well."

"All right, we're standing by." The Federation weapons would be at full power, while the Mechanicus vessel would be firing its weapons at there lowest possible setting. The vessels moved into position, the cruiser facing the Federation vessels head on.

"Weapons standing by," T'vol reported. He was watching the Mechanicus cruiser grow in size the closer they got. Even he, a Vulcan, was impressed. Scans indicated it was over three thousand years old. "Three thousand years old and still worthy of combat," he said to himself.

"Then fire. Have our ships each target a different section of the ship in the first volley then all at the same point for the second. That should show them how good our weapons are when they combine," Halloway said.

The Federation ships swooped in, firing full on. Their weapons struck the cruiser's void shields and dissipated. There were small ripples for a few meters around the impact points. Then all the vessels targeted a point on the cruisers stern and fired again. After the second volley the Federation fleet ceased fire.

"Hail the cruiser. How was that Magi?" Halloway asked.

"Informative. Your weapons, while weak, show great promise when combined with our own."

"How effective were our weapons?" Halloway asked. He knew that the amount of fire his ships had put out would have at least damaged any ship in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Our shields registered a two percent energy loss after your second pass. Other than that we took no damage," the Magi replied.

Halloway was shocked to say the least. A two percent shield loss? Against five Federation ships?

"So, is it time for the second faze?"

"Yes, our weapons have been powered down to their lowest settings. Please brace yourselves."

The Mechanicus cruiser fired its plasma batteries first,followed bya salvo from its lance batteries. Its torpedoes were not used, since the impact alone could cause serious damage to the Federation ships. Its smaller weapons fired last.

Captain Halloway was nearly tossed out of his seat by the impacts. Several consoles exploded. The lights dimmed as power was interrupted by rupturing EPS conduits. Then it was over.

"Damage report," Halloway demanded.

"All ships have lost shields, most have hull breaches. The _Ramirez_ has suffered extensive damage to her port nacelles. Several crew members were injured on most of our ships. No fatalities," T'vol reported. "We are being hailed by the Magi again."

"On screen," Halloway replied. He was angry of course. He'd been told the weapons would be on low power, yet they had nearly destroyed his entire fleet.

"Captain," Magi Dren greeted. "Tell me, how did your ships hold up?"

"Not very well. We all lost shields and most of us suffered hull breaches. I was told your weapons would be on their LOWEST setting."

"They were Captain. Our weapons were only putting out twenty percent of their maximum output. We did however gain valuable information. I believe we can enhance your technology and make it much more effective. Do any of your ships need an escort back to the base?"

"No we can make it," Halloway replied. As the ships slowly moved back in system, space seemed to shimmer for a moment around a large asteroid. It had been making its way past the system for several days now. When the asteroid's slow spin pitched in the right direction, hiding that part of it from the system's sensors, a Dark Eldar scout ship lifted off.

On board the bridge of the _Crimson Flash_, Dark Eldar Ship Mistress Fendricka leaned back in her command chair, running a smooth hand over its razor edges. The rest of the bridge was in shadow, the only illumination coming from instrument panels. She had been stuck on that blasted chink of rock for weeks. Her vessel had been damaged in an engagement with Orks. They had come out of nowhere. She had escaped but her ship's drive systems had been heavily damaged. The asteroid had been the perfect place to make repairs, but with few supplies, thanks to an Ork missile hitting the cargo deck, it had taken far longer to effect repairs. Fendricka had even gotten bored enough to personally assist with the repairs.

Now however, she had information that her Archon would find quite interesting. Vessels never before seen, possibly from a new race. If she could figure out how to fight them and possibly take prisoners she might finally be able to get command of a true warship. That way she would not only have a better ship, but also more room for slaves and prisoners. It often got very monotonous when there were no screams as slaves' organs were extracted or their skin was removed. So, as the _Crimson Flash_ engaged its main drive and vanished, the Ship Mistress smiled one of her rare smiles of happiness.

**How was that? Sorry if it was a bit short. In the next chapter the Federation fleet will confront the Dark Eldar when they stage an ambush. Also, can anyone recommend the next big event they think should happen? I have several ideas but I'd just like some feedback? Well, see ya then and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	7. The Real World: Part One

**Chapter Six: The Real World: Part One**

**Reviewers:**

**Oblivionknight7: I don't think so. After all, the Federation never had to face a personal Void Shield before. And Void shields are far more powerful than Deflector Shields. **

**m6l99: Thanks. I'm thinking the Dark Eldar attack, take some prisoners. Then the Federation fleet and the Mechanicus cruiser chase them to a planet where I start something that will shake the entire 40k galaxy. For the Imperium!**

**Liljimmyurine: Thanks. Sorry about that. Yes I did mean phase. I'll fix that as soon as I can. Thanks. What's your tank idea? I'm intrigued. **

**BGTom: You're right about the cost, but two things. One, plasma weapons are only built in very small numbers on a handful of Forge Worlds. The rest are relics. Two, the Imperial Guard consists of billions and billions of troops. Finally, a Lasgun is far easier to operate and quicker to reload than a plasma gun. Read The White Dwarf's review. He explains it better. Also assassinating the High Lords would cause far too much suspicion, at least right now. Besides, the High Lords are the ones who issue the orders for assassinations. **

**angelus288: The Dark Eldar will cause something in this chapter. A Chaos Crusade. Nice idea. Look for it soon. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks. Quantum torpedoes were used in the last chapter. The _Valiant_ was firing them. Perhaps in the future Farseer Silvanas will help with the C'tan. I knew replicators only needed power. Good call on the plasma weapon question. To your question, an Auspex mainly detects life forms, so it's like a Tricorder but not as versatile. A space hulk, now there's an idea. Thanks for that. Long live the Imperium!**

**The Sithspawn: Thank you. Yes I'm going to revive the Emperor. **

**The White Dwarf: Thanks for the compliment. Like I've said before, no review is bad if it provides good information. You're right about the problem being knowledge and not cost. I don't know about it taking centuries to build a Battle Barge, but certainly many years unless you've got a major forge world helping you. **

**Grayangle: It's wasn't mean. The Mechanicus wanted to see how their best stacked up to the Federations' best. A Sovereign is the best ship Starfleet has after all. I'm glad you liked this chapter. A good idea. In the next chapter the Federation will battle the Dark Eldar on an industrial world. Something very important will happen there. I'm sure the rest of the Imperium higher ups will find out soon enough. **

The _Valiant _and the rest of the Federation ships were docked with Mechanicus shipyards, receiving repairs after the "battle" with the Mechanicus cruiser. While they were being repaired they were also being upgraded with hybrid technology. The suspicions of the tech priest had gone down a good ways when Captain Halloway had brought them genetic samples and data that proved that nearly all the races in the Federation shared over 90 of their DNA.

Captain Halloway was staring out the view port in his ready room. He saw the _Ramirez _surrounded by drones which were replacing her shield emitters. The Mechanicus had upgraded each ship's Deflector shields to Imperium Void Shields. While not as strong as an Imperium vessel's shields due to the fact that they were powered by antimatter instead of Imperium plasma reactors, they were still hugely more powerful than the vessels former protective screens. The _Valiant _was the only vessel so far to receive Imperium weapons. A small version of a Lance battery had been added to the underside of the saucer section. All the Federation vessels had also been fitted with Transwarp engines. They were preparing to test if they could function on an Imperium vessel. The _Valiant _and the_ Titan _would accompany the _Glory of Mars_ when she made her first jump in case anything went wrong.

"Captain?" T'vol asked as he stepped into the Captain's ready room.

"Yes Commander."

"The _Glory of Mars_ signals they're ready to get underway. Your presence is requested on the ridge."

"All right," Halloway replied. "Open a channel to the _Glory of Mars_," he said to his comm. officer. A moment later the Magi's face appeared on the screen.

"Are your vessels prepared Captain Halloway?" He asked.

"We're ready."

"Very good. We're sending you the coordinates for our jump."

"Receiving," T'vol spoke. "The Mechanicus vessel is engaging its Transwarp engines."

"Form up and engage our engines as well," Halloway ordered. He was still uneasy at the speed with which the Mechanicus had taken to Borg technology. Of course it was advanced, but it was also extremely dangerous. He just hoped these tech priests could handle it.

The _Valiant's _view screen changed from a view of normal space to a green and black tunnel. This was Transwarp space.

"How long until we reach our destination?" Halloway asked.

"Approximately nine hours," T'vol answered. They were heading to the Fedrin system, an industrial system which was primarily a mining operation, producing refined adamantium for the hulls of Imperial warships.

On board the _Glory of Mars_ Magos Dren studied the readouts on the Transwarp drive.

"Amazing," he said. "According to our sensors, we are traveling at 70 normal warp speed. If we can manufacture more of these Transwarp coils it could completely revolutionize the Imperium's way of battle."

"What do you mean Magos?" One of the tech priests asked him.

"With Warp Drive the accuracy of the arrival point can never be exact. With Transwarp our ships could come out in the exact position we need. It could allow us to emerge in the rear of and Ork fleet, or we could micro jump and suddenly be on the other side of an enemy. This could be the ultimate strategic weapon."

Several hours later, when the ships dropped out of Transwarp near Fedrin three, several alarms began blaring.

"What is the problem?" The Magi asked.

"Several power conduits to the Transwarp coil have overloaded."

"Hail the _Valiant_."

"Yes Magos?" Captain Halloway asked when the signal came through.

"Several of the systems linked to our Transwarp drive have overloaded. We will dock with the orbital station to make repairs. It should take no more than three hours."

"Understood, we'll enter orbit and wait for you," Halloway said. As the _Glory of Mars _docked with an orbital repair station the _Valiant_ and the _Titan _entered a high orbit.

While all this was happening, a Dark Eldar fleet was tracking them. Archon Dernrel had rewarded Ship Mistress Fendricka for her information. She now commander one of the cruisers in his fleet, which was one of the largest that had ever been assembled. He was pleased that the prey had left the forge world. An assault against it would have been extremely costly. This system was much less heavily defended.

"Sensors, what defenses do you see?"

"We read thirty intersystem vessels, five orbital weapons platforms and one Imperial heavy cruiser my Lord. It is currently docked at one of the orbital platforms."

"Hm, we can easily handle the patrol vessels. Our long range batteries can take down their orbital defenses. That Mechanicus vessel could be a problem. We will target it first once we enter orbital range. Engage Shadow Fields and take us in, maximum stealth." Slowly the Dark Eldar fleet slipped into the system, passing defense monitor ships and the system's single minefield.

"Captain, I'm picking up something strange," one of the _Valiant's _officers reported.

"What is it?" Halloway asked.

"It's some kind of subspace distortion. It's like a fold in subspace."

"Hail Magi Dren."

"Yes Captain?" Dren said.

"Magi our sensors are picking up something moving into the system. Do these readings make any sense to you," he said, nodding to T'vol, who transmitted the data. The Magi's eyes darted over the information. The Federation's senor were different that Imperium scanners. They could scan a spatial domain they hadn't even been aware of. Most of the data was difficult for him to translate, but one part he knew. It was the distinctive energy signature of Dark Eldar Shadow Fields. Somehow the Federation's scanners had picked them up at a range Magi Dren had thought impossible.

"All hands to battle stations! Captain Halloway, your sensors have picked up an alien fleet. Dark Eldar. I ask that you attempt to delay them while my ship disengages from dry-dock. We are sending you all the information we have on the Dark Eldar. Use it well," he said, cutting the signal. "Tactical, arm all weapons. Prepare for battle. Get this ship clear!"

"Yes Magos. It will take approximately fifteen minutes to reengage the engines and get clear."

"Then get on it! Good luck Captain Halloway," he whispered.

"Archon, the ships in system have begun moving toward us."

"That's impossible. No sensor can penetrate our Shadow Fields at this range. Have the fleet assume battle formation. When we enter weapons range target the system defense ships first. I want at least one of those alien vessels captured."

"Yes Archon." The Dark Eldar fleet prepared for a battle they had been hoping would be started by them.

The two Federation ships, along with the defense ships of the system, moved into position to intercept the alien fleet. All together there were twenty of them.

"T'vol, can you give me an estimate on the size of the alien fleet?" Halloway asked.

"Sensors can barely penetrate the aliens Shadow Fields, but I believe there are between twenty and thirty vessels."

"Ok, have the system defense ships assume a wall formation. Tell them to link their targeting systems to ours. Have the alien vessels responded to our hails?"

"No Captain, and based on the information we were sent I don't expect them to." Halloway nodded. The data he'd read had filled him with fear and hate. The Dark Eldar lived only to kill and torture any prisoners they took.

"Well then, let's rattle them a bit. All forward weapons fire!" Phasers, Photon and Quantum torpedoes, along with Imperium torpedoes and laser batteries all fired at the nearly invisible Dark Eldar. Sections of space seemed to shimmer, and then several explosions came as Dark Eldar vessels were struck and destroyed. Designed primarily for speed and quick strikes, Dark Eldar vessels were very fragile compared to Imperium warships. Still, they had plenty of teeth.Phanton Lances and torpedoeslanced back at the Imperium defenders. Five defense ships were caught and vaporized. The Federation ships, with their superior maneuverability, were able to dodge the fire thrown their way. They used their phasers as defense weapons, targeting incoming torpedoes and Phantom Lance batteries.

"Archon, the unknown vessels are able to intercept and neutralize our torpedoes and some of our Lances. They apparently possess some sort of long range defense lasers."

"Continue firing. They cannot stop all our fire, and once the other vessels have been neutralized we can concentrate on them."

The Dark Eldar continued their assault. More and more ships fell from both sides. Finally it was down to the Federation ships and about fifteen Dark Eldar vessels. Fortunately the _Glory of Mars_ had been granted the time if needed to get back into open space. The _Valiant_ and the _Titan _were withdrawing back into the system after picking up survivors from the destroyed Imperium ships. The Dark Eldar however, were gaining on them. Their weapons, while not able to hit every time, did get lucky.

Captain Halloway gripped the arms of his chair as another shot from a Dark Eldar weapons found its mark.

"Aft shields down to 35," T'vol reported.

"Fire another volley from the aft launchers," Halloway ordered. "Status on the Titan?"

"Her aft shields are failing and she has suffered a hull breach." The _Titan _was slightly behind and to the left of the _Valiant_. A trail of plasma was leaking from her port nacelle.

Another volley of torpedoes and phaser fire leapt from the two ships, impacting and sending a Dark Eldar cruiser spinning out of control. The return volley finally penetrated the _Valiant's _shields and struck the hull.

"Hull breach on decks 6, 7, and 8," T'vol reported. "Captain, our ships cannot sustain this level of punishment for much longer."

"I know! Just keep firing. How much longer until within range of the _Glory's_ guns?"

"Thirty seconds."

The next half minute was filled with fear and anticipation. Two more shots struck the Federation ships, one opening up the _Titan's_ starboard flank, the other nearly shearing the _Valiant's _port nacelle clean off.

"The alien ships are preparing to fire again," T'vol reported. Then a storm of fire passed just over the _Valiant's _hull and impacted on the Dark Eldar fleet, splintering three of their light cruisers. Now the battle was joined.

**How was that? In the next chapter the Dark Eldar will attack the planet's surface. That's where something massive will begin, but it might not become apparent for some time. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. See ya next time, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	8. The Real World: Part Two

**Chapter 7: The Real World: Part Two**

**Reviewers: **

**m6l99: Thanks for the compliments. I changed the weapons parts in the last chapter. Thanks for pointing that out. I've found a page like that and it's proving very useful. For the Imperium!**

**The Bee: No it is not very pleasant. **

**Red Raider: Well thank you very much. I hope you like the rest of the story too. **

**Silvanas: You're right. Oh trust me the Eldar will become involved soon. **

**Oblivionknight7: Does the Federation have personal shields, or are oyu talking about the Borg? Personal shields won't come in until after the Mechanicus problem had been sorted out. **

**BGTom: What extreme? You mean about the Mechanicus being suspicious of unknown technology? That's been going on for ten thousand years. Assassinations will come later, but only against the High Lords who oppose the Emperor when he comes back. **

**Liljimmyurine: Thanks/ Sorry, mixed up reviewers. That was intended for m6l99. **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks! Yes, they will eventually return to their own galaxy, but maybe not in their original ships. **

**Darth: Maybe because they're both still the same race even though they split. The Eldar still refer to the Dark Eldar as "our dark kind" after all. **

**Lennox RH: Once again your advice is invaluable my friend. Thank you. You're right, everyone had their own strengths. Good idea about and engineer and a tech priest. Remember the event might not become apparent for a while. Long live the Imperium!**

A whirlwind of fire slammed into the Dark Eldar fleet. Four ships were instantly disabled, another eight suffering damage. Return fire sliced into Void Shields but none penetrated.

"Continue firing!" Magos Dren ordered. "Launch fighters and have them engage the enemy. Divert power to forward shields and hail the _Valiant."_

"Yes Magi?" Captain Halloway asked when he appeared on the screen.

"Captain, are you all right?"

"We've taken some damage but we're still mobile," Halloway answered.

"Then I ask that your ships return to the planet. If there is one thing I knew about the Dark Eldar it is that they never focus everything on a single point. There may be more vessels heading for the planet."

"We're on it."

As the Federation ships limped away the _Glory of Mars_ lived up to its name. Its ancient and venerable systems and machine spirits happy to be able to once again do what they were created for. Its Lance Batteries struck enemy ships and bit deep. Plasma batteries and Vortex torpedoes each got their own hits in. The Dark Eldar had been relying on catching the system by surprise and destroying most of the enemies before they could organize. Consequently the vessels in the fleet were all cruiser level or below. If they had caught the enemy off guard their massed firepower would have easily taken the enemy down. Now they were facing a prepared enemy with superior forces.

On board the _Crimson Arc_, the force's flagship, Ship Mistress Fendricka was trying to slow her racing heartbeat. The Archon had told her that she would achieve great glory in this raid. Now it was looking like this raid would be her last. Most of her fleet was gone. There were only eight ships left, but finally the enemy vessels' shielding was beginning to fail. She could still survive this.

"Have all vessels target the enemy's command section," Fendricka ordered. If she could disable that ship, even for a moment, it could be the opening she needed. She watched with pride as a dozen Phantom Lances pierced the enemy's Void Shields and struck the hull, three striking near the command deck.

"The enemy vessel's power readings are fluctuating."

"Keep firing!' Fendricka commanded. "Don't let them recover." She really was going to live through this. Then a Vortex torpedo struck her vessel and wrenched it in half. As fire consumed the command deck, Fendricka realized she had forgotten a very important law of her people. Everyone is expendable.

Magi Dren watched as the last of the enemy vessels was consumed by fire.

"Damage report!" He demanded. Several stations were on fire, their former occupants dead. A fire was being extinguished in the ship's main lift shaft. The Dark Eldar vessels may not have been heavily armored; they still managed to pack a lot of guns onto them.

"Forward shields down, currently repairing. Hull breached in sectors 14, 27, 45, and 47. Weapon batteries three and five out of action. Minor damage to plasma reactor three. No critical damage. What orders sir?"

"Set course to return to the planet, flank speed. If the enemy are trying a two pronged attack, I intend to stop them both." Slowly but with great majesty, the _Glory of Mars_ turned and headed back at flank speed to Fedrin three.

As the _Valiant_ and the _Titan _reentered orbit they began scanning for enemies.

"Captain, the Magos was right. I am detecting five alien vessels coming around the planet. They were using the planet itself to hide from our approach. They appear to be launching drop ships towards the surface. They are heading for one of the smaller cities."

"Target weapons on those ships," Halloway ordered. Phasers and torpedoes destroyed about a third of the drop ships before the Dark Eldar vessels opened fire, forcing the two Federation ships out of orbit. They were no match for more Dark Eldar after their battle just minutes ago.

On the planet's surface, near the city of Starlight, Dark Eldar warriors, many mounted in Raiders, zoomed across the open plains that surrounded the city. PDF forces, most already deployed since the orbital battle had begun, opened fire with mortars, heavy bolters and heavy stubbers. Several Raiders were hit and one pitched down into the dirt, but the rest kept coming. Dark Lances and Destructions mounted on the vehicles vaporized many defenders in a few moments. With most of their heavy weapons gone the troopers fixed bayonets and waited until the Raiders disembarked. Then the terror began.

Dark Eldar warriors leapt from their transports and jumped into the PDF squads. None of them had ever faced anything worse that the occasional violent protect or riot. Now they were fighting enemies who moved like lightning and whose weapons cut though flak armor like silk. Squad Leader Michael Derner fired his laspistol into the face of one of the aliens, then plunged his chainsword into the gut of another. He was fighting for more than just himself. His family was even now trying to get out of the city. He would by htem the time they needed. He dropped another enemy when a blade of black metal sliced though his gun arm. He screamed as blood sprayed from the wound. He tried to run the bastard through with his chainsword but the alien was already to his left and struck again, this time with a clean strike that sliced his head from his shoulders. As he died, Michael hoped his family would be safe.

The Dark Eldar Incubi picked up the severed head from its latest kill and hung it from his belt. The enemy was panicking and trying to run, but all their running earned them was a knife in the back. He watched as a Splinter Cannon cut its way through a group of fleeing refugees. It mattered not who they killed so long as they screamed. Suddenly something glowed near his feet. The glow faded and a massive explosion killed the Incubi and over a dozen other warriors. More explosions shock the street, and then figures appeared out of thin air.

Captain Halloway aimed his phaser rifle and cut down two of the alien warriors as they charged at him. At his side T'vol fired his hand phaser on wide beam, vaporizing more of the aliens. He watched as his security men advanced. He'd told them what they were likely to face, but still, it was on match for the real thing. He watched as an enemy riding some sort of flying surfboard cut down a fleeing child, separating his head from his body. He aimed his rifle and hit the alien in the chest, sending it to the ground and into a pile of rubble. He heard screams coming from a nearly building and ran over to investigate. He entered a shattered doorway and saw a sight that would haunt him forever. Bodies, how many he couldn't tell, lay on the ground or hung from the ceiling. Blood drenched everything. He shook his head and continued to follow the screams. He climbed a set of stairs and found himself in some kind of living quarters. More bodies hung or bled on the floor there. The screams were coming from a room at the end of the hull. He opened a door and saw the body of a woman on the floor, blood seeping from a dozen different wounds. She appeared to have died only moments ago. Then he saw the alien. A tall, gaunt face, framed by matted black hair and carrying a pistol and a series of blades that looked like scissors on the other hand, was slowly advancing on a young girl, the woman's daughter he assumed. The girl's face was covered by a blanket of light brown hair and she was trembling. The alien's face was a mask of delight as he slowly extended his bladed hand towards the girl.

"Hey, you!" Halloway shouted. The alien turned and raised his pistol. Halloway ducked and a volley of needles passed over his head. He fired his rifle once, twice, three times. The alien's armor stopped the first two hits, but the third cored though and the alien fell. Halloway slowly moved towards the girl.

In orbit the _Glory of Mars_, despite sustaining heavy damage, had destroyed the five enemy vessels in orbit. Even now transports filled with Skitari were heading down to the planet's surface to assist the defenders, but Halloway's unexpected assault had torn the heart out of them. Their leader on the ground had been killed in one of the torpedo detonations. All that was left to do was destroy their remaining forces. The old man leaned back in his chair. Battle, while exiting, had taken its toll on him. When he was rested he would commend Captain Halloway for his bravery.

Meanwhile, back on the surface, Halloway was running his tricorder over the dead woman's body. There was poison in her system, far too powerful for anything to be done for her. He extended his hand to the girl but she shank back.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'm here to help you. What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Marcus." Slowly the girl uncurled from the ball she'd been in.

"I, I'm Emily," she said at last. "Why did they kill my Mom?" She couldn't have been more than nine years old.

"Because they were bad, but I'm wit the good guys. Is there anyone I can take you too?" He asked.

"My Dad's in the PDF, but I think he's dead," she replied.

Halloway was a mess of emotions. He'd fought in the dominion was and he'd seen some pretty horrible things, but nothing even came close to this.

"I can take care of you until someone finds your father," Halloway said, holding out his hand. Slowly Emily stood up and took his hand. "We're going to go up to my ship now, ok?"

"Ok."

"Halloway to _Valiant_, two to beam up," he said and a moment later he and the girl vanished is a swirl of blue light.

When Halloway took Emily's hand, something happened far away and in another space and time. Deep in the depths of the Black Library of the Eldar, a crystal began to glow.

**How was that? Did I do a good job with Dark Eldar on the ground? Oh, I mentioned the Black Library. That means Emily is destined for something very special. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you in the next one. In the meantime don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	9. New Paths

**Chapter Eight: New Paths**

**Reviewers:**

**BGTom: Oh I see. Very good point. Sorry about the errors. I'll try and do better next time. **

**m6l99: Thanks. Yes I would like your tank idea. I'm always open to ideas. Thanks for the offer. Yes Emily is going to stay with Halloway. Oh she will play a big part. You'll see soon. I'll post a little note at the end of this chapter for you. For the Imperium!**

**Lennox RH: Thanks. You're right, it will definitely leave scars. The Federation is just learning to use what they've got. You're welcome. You're one of my best reviewers and I always look forward to your comments. Long live the Imperium!**

**Silvanas: It is a new story, just with some of the same ideas. Why do you want Emily to die? The Dark Eldar did have numbers. The battle I did was just one street. The PDF were fighting the Eldar all through the city. Let's just say that most of the Archon's forces had gathered for an attack on the Forge world and he just used what ships he could gather quickly. Also if the Dark Eldar's plan had gone as planned Fendricka's armada would have dropped ground troops as well. **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. That was the idea.**

**Oblivionknight7: I've never heard of either of those. Were they on a series or are they from a book?**

**Darth: I'm not sure. I just know it happened after The Fall.**

**GunSmoke2: Thanks. **

**Grayangle: Perhaps the crystal is an artifact the Eldar discovered and deemed it too dangerous to remain on a Craftworld. The torpedo didn't cause the fire, it was the ship tearing itself apart and various things igniting and exploding. I'm trying to watch my spelling. **

When Halloway and Emily materialized on board the _Valiant, _Emily was shocked.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"We were teleported from the planet to my ship," Halloway replied. He knew that most people in the Imperium didn't even know about transporter technology. "Ok, first let's get you something to eat." He took her to the mess hall. "What would you like?"

"Some soup'll be fine," Emily said. "Any kind." Halloway came back a moment later with some Tomato Soup for Emily and a salad for himself.

"How is it?" Halloway asked.

"Great," Emily replied. "There are so many amazing things on this ship."

"Is this your first time in space?"

"Yeah. It's the first time anyone in my family's been in space. My father was a PDF officer and my mother ran the apartment building where you found me. Have they found my dad yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if we get any news."

"Thank you."

When both of them had finished their meals Halloway took Emily to his quarters. She looked around at everything. This room was a lot nicer than her room on the planet. There was a table and chairs, a replicator, a bedroom with a sonic shower and a small storage room. She wandered over to the window and saw her planet.

"Wow!" She said. "I've only seen stuff like this in books." Halloway smiled as he watched Emily explore. It also brought back some painful memories. He had both lost his wife and daughter during the Dominion war. His wife Caroline had worked at Starfleet Command and she'd been one of those killed when the Breen attacked. His daughter had been there visiting her mother. They'd both been killed when a torpedo had struck one of the gardens. "Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"No, it's just that, you remind me of my daughter."

"Where is she? Is she on the ship?" Emily asked. Halloway lowered his head.

"She's dead," he said at last. "She and my wife were both killed in a war in my home system. I guess that means we have something in common. We've both lost someone close to us." Emily looked at Halloway, her blue-green eyes seeming to see into his soul.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Thank you," Halloway replied. Then Emily gave a yawn. The events of the day had completely worn her out. "You're tired. You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'm going to be on the bridge for a couple of hours. If you need anything just call me. Oh and feel free to use the computer while I'm gone," he said as he walked out the door.

Emily climbed onto Halloway's bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Three hours later she woke up and wandered over to Halloway's computer desk. She looked around for a control board but could find none.

"How do you work this thing?" She asked.

"Please state command," the computer said. Emily jumped back.

"Who said that?"

"Please state command," the computer repeated. Emil then realized that the computer was voice controlled.

"Cool," she said. "Tell me about this ship."

"_U.S.S Valiant_. Sovereign class starship. Designed for long term exploration assignments and combat situations. Maximum warp velocity warp 9.978. Primary battle systems include type 12 phaser banks, Quantum torpedo launchers, mutli-spectral shielding." Emily of course had no idea what any of that meant. "What does all that mean?" She asked.

Over the next two hours Emily learned about the history of the Federation: Its formation, the wars it had fought, and various other details. She was amazed. The Federation appeared to be almost nothing like the Imperium. From what little she knew, the Imperium had been fighting for its very existence for ten thousand years. It ruled nearly the entire galaxy and was the most powerful empire to ever exist. The Federation had only existed for a century and a half and controlled a hundred and fifty star systems. They, like the Imperium, were threatened by aliens, but none as deadly as the enemies the Imperium faced.

After she finished reading about the Dominion war, Emily climbed back onto the bed. It was so soft and comfortable. She had the computer play some soothing music that soon lulled her to sleep.

Captain Halloway entered his quarters dead on his feet. For the last six hours he'd been coordinating relief shipments and medical aid to the planet. Now finally he could get some rest. He heard the music playing and saw Emily asleep on the bed. Not wanting to wake her, Halloway settled down on the couch and was out like a light.

Emily woke up a few hours later and found Captain Halloway stretching as he slowly got up off the couch. He turned and saw her.

"Oh, you're up. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I took your bed."

"It's fine. I've slept on worse. Just before I came back here I received a message about your father." Halloway's gaze lowered to the ground.

"He's dead isn't he?" Emily asked. The look in Halloway's eyes told her he was delivering bad news.

"Yes," Halloway replied. "I'm sorry." Emily's eyes teared up. Halloway took her in his arms and let her cry. He knew what she was going through. He had felt the exact same way when he had lost his family.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked. Her parents had been her only family. Now that they were gone she had no one.

"You can stay with me, if you want," Halloway replied. "I'll do my best to take care of you."

"Thank you," Emily said. Suddenly Halloway's comm. badge beeped.

"Halloway here."

"Captain, we're ready to get underway," T'vol's voice informed him.

"All right. Form up with the _Glory of Mars_ and prepare to make the jump to Transwarp."

"Yes Captain."

"What's Transwarp?" Emily asked.

"It's the way we get from one star system to another," Halloway told her. "We're probably returning to Magnos Omicron. It's a Forge World where the rest of my ships are." Emily had heard of Forge Worlds. They were said to be great places of steel and smoke, where all the great war machines of the Imperium were made.

While the Federation ships sailed through Transwarp, Inquisitor Vail was meeting with several of her colleagues on board her ship. There were three of them, all members of the Ordo Xenos.

"Thank you all for coming," she said.

"What is so important that you summoned us here?" Inquisitor Herdel asked. He was the most direct member of the group.

"As I'm sure all of you are aware, several weeks ago vessels from an empire unknown to us were detected and rescued by members of the Space Wolves Astartus chapter. Also recovered was a vessel from an Empire known as the Borg Collective. The Borg are a race of cyborgs very similar to the Tyranids. Only they seek to assimilate technology as well as biological material. They possess the ability to adapt almost instantly to any energy weapon used against them. They also possess remarkable nano technology."

"What does this have to do with us?" Inquisitor Kadfria asked. "Your report indicated this Borg Collective comes from another galaxy and the only way from there to here is closed."

"Yes, but their technology could prove key to the survival of the Imperium. As fellow members of the Ressurectionist faction you all believe that it is possible for the God-Emperor to return to us. Borg technology could prove to be the key we have been lacking."

"What do you mean?" Inquisitor Lord Raskin asked. As the highest ranking individual in this room, he was responsible for the decision that would be made.

"Borg Nano Probes have the ability to assimilate anything they come into contact with. That is their primary function. However they also have several other uses. They can slow the aging process in a similar way to our Juvenat drugs. They can also reanimate necrotic tissue, and even revive the dead." A sudden and complete silence descended upon the gathering. They all grasped what Inquisitor Vail was saying.

"Are you suggesting that these Nano Probes could be used to heal the Emperor?" Lord Raskin asked.

"Indeed my Lord. It this is possible, the Emperor could once again walk amongst moral men as he did so long ago."

"Many of our fellow Inquisitors, especially those of the Ordo Hereticus, won't agree," Kadfria said.

"I am aware. If we do attempt this, we must be extremely careful. We must secure allies among the Mechanicus and most especially we must find a way to gain access to the Golden Throne," Amberley said.

"That is impossible," Lord Raskin said. "Only the Adeptus Custodes themselves can grant an individual access to the Emperor's throne room. Such a thing has not occurred in millennia."

"Yes, but if can prove to the Fabricator General that our plan could work he could ask for access. As one of the High Lords of Terra he carries great authority. The Mechanicus also constructed the Golden Throne itself. It is our best chance."

"Even if your idea works, all of us here could be put in great danger," Lord Raskin said. "There are many among the Inquisition who do not wish to see the Emperor restored. Some of even greater rank than I. If they catch wind of what we are planning we could all be executed as heretics."

"Yes, but just think of it. If the Emperor is restored to this plane the Imperium could once again become the great empire it once was." Herdel spoke.

"Yes," said Inquisitor Vail. "Humanity needs the Emperor, now more than ever. No one will admit it, but the Imperium is slowly being destroyed. Each year more worlds are lost to the predetations of the Tyranids, the wanton slaughter of the Orks, the Necrons, Chaos and the Eldar. Together they are slowly tearing the Imperium down. Call me a heretic if you wish, but you know I speak the truth. Before the Horus Heresy the Imperium was on the ascendant. Entire tracts of the galaxy fell beneath the forces of the Emperor, and never did our armies know defeat. If the Emperor is once again able to direct the forces of the Imperium, mankind could finally achieve its destiny of being the rulers of the stars."

"Your words are wise," Raskin said. "Every one of us gathered here knows Inquisitor Vail speaks the truth. Mankind's greatest chance for survival is the Emperor. For the Emperor is humanity, and humanity is the Emperor. I will assist you Inquisitor Vail, by any means available to me." The other Inquisitors also nodded. They knew that Inquisitor Vail was right. For all its might and glory, the Imperium was slowly crumbling without the Emperor. And so, on that day, a pact was made. The four Inquisitors, and any allies they felt they could trust, would do all in their power to achieve the goal of reviving the God-Emperor of mankind. For if and when that day came, mankind's star and that of the Imperium would shine above the darkness, now, and forever.

**How was that? Emily is going to stay with Captain Halloway. Her part in this story will some become known. Inquisitor Vail has begun the great task of reviving the Emperor. Will she and her allies succeed or will they be discovered and executed. What will happen next? Keep reading and find out. Also feel free to tell me what you would like to happen. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. If any of you have time check out m6l99's story. I think it's pretty good. Just f.y.i **

**ENTILZA**


	10. Balance of Power

**Chapter Nine: Balance of Power**

**Reviewers: **

**Liljimmyurine: First of all, Emily knew her mother was dead. She saw her die. Also she knew Halloway was bringing her bad news. She saw it in his eyes. She is very intelligent. I'm glad you liked the rest. **

**Silvanas: A muffin huh? Emily is a main character but the entire story won't revolve around her. **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. I guess I just write fast. It comes from practice. I hope oyu like it when it finally happens. **

**The White Dwarf: I'm glad you like it. You're right. The flag Lieutenant would probably handle that, if not someone lower. **

**Oblivionknight7: Oh, I see. If those technologies do come into play it'll probably be after the Emperor gets revived. **

**m6l99: Thanks. Your tank sounds like a good idea. I doubt the Borg will find a way into the Imperium. At least not until the wormhole is reopened, but your fighter idea will be perfect for another of my stories. Thanks for the idea. For the Imperium!**

**BGTom: That is one of the main ways the Imperium does business. Your plan is very impressive. Thanks for it. But what did you mean by secure all borders? **

**Lennox RH: Thanks. You're right, people in the Imperium, even children, are used to death. I'm glad you liked the Inquisitor part. They're trying to keep as much secrecy as possible so that if one of them gets caught the others can still carry on. I'll try to add some details later. Thanks for the info on the Dark Eldar. Long live the Imperium!**

**Barbarossa Rotbart: Thanks. Emily is important. The Emperor will NEVER become Borg! It's simply not possible.**

**Grayangle: First, Emily wanted to go with Halloway, and Halloway probably knew that Emily would not be very safe on her world. In the movie First Contact Lily asks Picard how many planets are in the Federation and he replies "over one hundred and fifty." Thanks for the tip. Trust me, it won't be easy. But if some Inquisitors can hide being servants of Chaos then Amberley's group at least has a chance. They DO have a Lord Inquisitor on their side. They should at least be able to talk with the allies they need. From there it's going to be a combination of luck and faith. **

When the _Valiant _and the other ships arrived back at Magnos Omicron they found it a hive of activity. Dozens of capital warships were surrounding the planet or were docked at its orbital yards. Even as they moved in system five more vessels arrived, led by the huge Emperor class battleship _Merciless Judgment._ As they passed the Federation ships Halloway was completely astounded by the sheer size of the Imperium vessels.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from the _Glory of Mars_," T'vol reported.

"On screen," Halloway replied. "Magi, what is happening?'

"I have received word from the planet that several Necron raids have taken place in this sector within the last several weeks. We fear that they may strike one of the systems surrounding Magnos Omicron or even the Forge world itself. Sector Command has assigned this fleet to seek out and engage the Necrons. I have been summoned to a command briefing aboard the _Merciless Judgment. _I would like for you and your chief engineer to join me."

"Very well Magi, we'll beam to your vessel in ten minutes. Commander T'vol, you have the bridge."

Precisely ten minutes later Halloway and Chief Engineer Ryan Grent materialized in the main launch bay of the _Glory of Mars._ It was a massive place, housing dozens of strike craft and other vessels. Grime and spilled chemicals had stained the floor. Powerful lights shone down from the ceiling. Both were nearly deafened from the clamor of activity going on around them. Fighters being refueled, repairs being conducted, and the other hundred myrid tasks that were a part of any warships' life. A moment later Halloway spotted Magos Dren and several of his attendant acolytes crossing the floor of the bay towards him.

"Welcome aboard the _Glory of Mars_ Captain Halloway," Dren shouted over the incredible noise of the hanger bay. "Our transport in this way," he said, motioning the two Starfleet officers to a shuttle readying for take off. The interior of the shuttle was mostly bare metal, the seats being the only things covered with padding. With a deep rattling the shuttle lifted off the launch deck and dropped into a launch chute. Halloway and Engineer Ryan both nearly lost their stomachs at the top. The ship was then launched out of the cruiser and angled towards the intimidating bulk of the _Merciless._ The closer the shuttle got the more in awe Halloway became. Up close the battleship seemed to be a mass of guns and strike craft bays. Huge gun barrels, some with muzzles that could swallow the shuttle whole passed by Halloway's eyes.

The shuttle finally entered one of the _Merciless's _landing bays. When the ramp lowered the group found an honor guard of ships armsmen waiting for them. One of the group, a man with the rank insignia of a Flag Lieutenant, came up and bowed.

"Magos Dren, I am Flag Lieutenant Westen. Welcome aboard the _Merciless Judgment,_" he said.

"Thank you. Please escort us to your Captain," the Magos replied. The armsmen falling into step behind them, the Flag Lieutenant led the party down immense corridors and into a large elevator. Several minute later they arrived at the command deck, a massive open space filled with hundreds of duty stations, many manned men who appeared to be mostly machine. The Lieutenant walked over to a man wearing a very elaborate uniform. After a brief discussion the Lieutenant occupied the captain's station and the man he had been talking to walked over to the landing party. He was an impressive man. Just over two meters in height, with short black hair with a hint of gray. His eyes were blue and reflected a life of battle. He carried a sword and a pistol in hip holsters.

"Welcome aboard Magi Dren, Captain Halloway. I am Admiral Dentris. Who is this?' He asked, indicating Grant.

"This is my chief engineer Ryan Grant," Halloway replied. "I thought he might be useful during our meeting."

"Very well, come with me," Admiral Dentris said. He led then from the bridge and into a large briefing room. Several other men were already present. "Captain, Magos, allow me to preset Captain Sallis of the _Relentless _and Commodore Brenti of the _Emperor's Will._ If you would all please take your seats."

Once everyone was seated the Admiral activated the hololith build into the table. It displayed a map on the surrounding sector. Three systems were highlighted in red.

"The systems you see in red have recently suffered attacks by Necron forces. So far the planets they have attacked have been stripped of all human life. Only one vessel has managed to escape their attacks, the Cobra escort _Light of Derse. _ It reported the fleet that attacked it was comprised of at least six capital warships and fifteen escorts. The fleet includes at least two Cairn Class Tomb ships." Halloway noticed a bit of color drain from the Admiral's face.

"What is a Tomb ship?" He asked.

"The largest and most powerful class of Necron starship yet encountered. Allow me to show you. Magi Dren." Dren reached into his robes and pulled out a data crystal. He inserted it into the hololith and it projected an image of a vessel in the shape of a giant crescent with a pyramid at the rear that towered above the rest of the ship. Even though it was just a hologram a faint sense of dread seemed to emanate from the ship.

"This vessel was one of three sighted during an attack on the colony of Merida. The cruiser _Farsight_ and five of its six escorts were destroyed. The surviving escort brought back this battle footage." The men in the room watched as the_ Farsight_ and its escorts engaged a single Necron scout when they entered the system. It retreated and they pursued. Just when they entered weapons range a Tomb ship powered up. Its first shot of arc lightning obliterated three Sword class vessels. Then two more Tomb ships began to close. All Imperial fire just seemed to dissipate when it struck. The _Farsight _positioned itself between its now fleeing escorts and the oncoming Necrons. Just before the video cut out the men witnessed the Farsight transfixed by arc lightning and torn apart.

"My god," Halloway breathed. He had personally seen the strength of Imperial vessels, but those Necron ships seemed to not even care about their weapons, while their own batteries could destroy three ships with a single blast.

"Since that attack we have fought numerous engagements with Necron fleets. The only times we have been victorious is when he have held a heavy numeretical advantage. When the odds are equal the Necrons have never been defeated. Their technology is far beyond anything we have ever seen, and every year their harvest fleets grow greater in size. If these fleets are allowed to continue their activities there is no telling what could happen. That is why this battle fleet has been assembled. We will proceed to the next likely system to suffer a Necron attack and bring them to battle. Captain Halloway, your vessels have displayed a remarkable ability to penetrate stealth technology. As of now we are still weeks away from a working version for our own vessels. That is why I ask that your fleet accompany us and attempt to provide firing solutions for our ships. You will not engage the enemy directly. We will provide as much cover as we can."

Halloway didn't know what to think. When he had first arrived in this galaxy he had thought that perhaps it was a peaceful place. Now he was learning that there was only war. First the Dark Eldar and now these Necrons. The Necrons seemed to be far stronger than anything he had ever seen. On the other hand if he refused he would probably simply be forced. Also, if he did go, there was a chance that he could provide the edge the Imperium fleet needed to win, saving hundreds of thousands of lives.

"Very well, my ships will assist you," Halloway said at last.

"Excellent. I will provide each of you here with a list of known Necron attack formations and data on each class of ship they possess," Dren said. "Engineer Grant, you and several tech priests from the fleet and forge world will analyze the data we have on Necron vessels and see if any of the technology we have recently gained can be of use to us against the Necrons. If there is nothing else Admiral, I will leave you to plan the battle." The Admiral nodded. As the party made their way back to the shuttle, Halloway's mind kept going back to the footage he'd seen. If the Necrons were so powerful what chance did he stand? He only hoped that together the Imperium ships and his own could find a path to victory.

Meanwhile, back on board the _Valiant_, Emily was lying on Halloway's bed with a splitting headache. It had started when she'd watched the_ Merciless Judgment's _come out of Warp space. She'd been to sickbay but they had found nothing wrong with her, so she was just waiting for it to pass. Her head felt like it was about to burst. Suddenly the pain exploded in her head and she screamed. At that moment she felt something shoot out of her and the table in the main room suddenly shattered. The pain was gone. Emily looked up and saw the table.

"Dad is going to be so man at me," she said.

**How was that? This chapter was mainly designed as an information chapter. In the next chapter the Imperium and the Necron fleets will clash. Will the Federation be able to help the righteous Imperial navy defeat the Necron threat, or will the ancient and terrible Necrons be victorious yet again? Emily will also play a part in the next chapter. What is happening to her? Will she be all right? Stay tuned and find out. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	11. Awakenings

**Chapter Ten: Awakenings**

**Reviewers: **

**BGTom: That's what I thought. Good ideas about destroying the Tomb ships. Both are possible, but I have some ideas of my own as well. I hope you like my choice. **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks! Yes Emily is a psyker. You'll see just how strong in this chapter. No she won't be possessed. **

**m6l99: Thanks. How quickly a ship can be build depends on WHERE it is being built. The Borg Dagger fighter might come into play when the wormhole is reopened. The Borg might try to come through. Thanks for the offer. For the Imperium!**

**Darth: What thing?**

**Oblivionknight7: You'll find out soon. **

**Grayangle: Thanks. Other psykers would have picked up the power spike. I'm going to bring in Inquisitor Vail for that. Here's more.**

**Anghammarad: Glad you liked it. Emily suffered a psychic awakening. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks for this review. I always like long ones, especially when they're as good as this. If I go back to the Federation should I have them find a way to open the wormhole long enough to send more scientists and stuff through? Yes, once things have calmed down a bit. Inquisitor Vial will get her answer. Farseer Silvanas will come back very soon. I'll include the other ships as soon as I can. Yes, the docking bays are very different from a Fed ship. What kind of tech use would you suggest? Vulcans, now there's an idea. Another good idea. If they used subspace transporters then they might be able to beam a massive boarding party on board a Necron ship and capture it. Long Live the Emperor!**

**Joseph Rosario: Thanks, in this version I'm trying to correct a lot of the flaws the original story had. You may think you know what's happening to her, but you're wrong. **

The Imperium battle fleet sailed through the Warp. The Federation ships were docked with the _Glory of Mars, _protected from the energies of the Warp by the ships' Gellar Field. All the ships of Halloway's fleet were present. The Imperium's battle plan was to engage the Necron vessels at as long a range as they could, concentrating their fire on a few ships at a time. The Federation ships would attack first. Their torpedoes had a maximum range of over eight million kilometers. Their torpedoes however, would be carrying sensor beacons instead of warheads. If any of them managed to make contact with the hull of a Necron vessel it would become far easier for Imperial targeting systems to hit them.

Right now however, Halloway was looking at the broken table in his quarters. Emily was standing at the foot of the bed. She looked scared.

"What happened?" Halloway asked.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "I had this huge headache. Then the pain exploded in my head and was gone. Then I saw the table was broken."

"Do you feel any different?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to describe it. It's just a feeling." Emily then gave a large yawn. "I'm really tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Sure. I'll take you to sickbay later," Halloway said. Once Emily was asleep Halloway sat down in recliner chair and began reading the briefing slate Magi Dren had given him. There wasn't much there. This was mainly because almost no Imperial ships had survived an engagement with Necron vessels. Five classes of ships had been identified, from the Shroud class light cruiser to the dreaded Cairn Tomb Ships. Necron vessels had extremely advanced stealth technology. Until they changed course or fired they appeared as nothing but sensor phantoms. Their hulls also appeared to be nearly impervious to weapons fire. With a fleet the size of the one the fleet was facing their best hope rested with Halloway. If the Necron ships could be made visible long enough and transporters could penetrate their hulls, it might be possible to use subspace transporters to beam either torpedoes or a boarding party on board. Dren had indicated that capturing a Necron vessel had long been a goal of the Mechanicus. An in-depth analysis of their technology could give the Imperium the edge it needed to at last combat the Necron fleets on even terms.

When Halloway was finished reading he noticed that over an hour had passed. He stood up, stretched, then noticed noises coming from the bedroom. Emily was tossing and turning. She seemed to be having a nightmare.

Emily found herself somehow standing in deep space. She could breath. Then she realized she was in the middle of a battle. Ships made of metal that shifted and reformed whenever it was hit battled shining ships of gold and silver that attacked with colorless beams of warp energy. She could sense the golden ships desperation. They had to win this fight. They focused their fire on a crescent shaped ship with a pyramid and it exploded apart. Other vessels joined in and the gold ships faltering line held. Eventually the black ships they were fighting retreated, simply phasing out. Her dream then took her to a planet where legions of metal warriors assailed a mighty fortress of gold. Several figures floated in the skies above her. Great metallic figures, with ghostly fires burning within their bodies. For some reason Emily felt a burning hatred for these figure and their armies. She felt as if she'd fought them before. Then one of the floating figures looked directly at her. She was looking into eyes that had known the span of an age. She saw depthless hatred, and a hunger beyond her comprehension. The figure swung a mighty scythe and she screamed.

Halloway walked up to Emily's bed, and stopped. Emily was surrounded by a violet aura and was floating five inches above the bed. He walked up to Emily, she was moaning and sweating.

"Emily? Emily, wake up," Halloway said, gently shaking her. Emily woke up with a scream. Halloway was flung against the wall and Emily fell back down to the bed.

"Dad! Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was happening to you Emily?"

"I don't know. I was having a nightmare, then I woke up and you were like that."

Halloway was about to ask another question when his comm. badge beeped.

"Halloway here."

"Captain, we will be dropping into normal space in five minutes," Commander T'vol's voice said.

"I'm on my way," Halloway replied. He turned back to Emily. "I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok, I'll try not to break anything while you're gone," she said, trying to make a joke. Halloway smiled and left. Emily sat down on the couch and tried to meditate like she'd seen T'vol do once.

Halloway arrived on the bridge just in time to see the massive Imperium fleet emerge into real space. The ships immediately formed up into a battle line. The _Valiant_ and the other Federation vessels took up rearguard positions.

Several hours went by with no sighting of the Necrons. Fighter patrols had been launched and every ship was on full alert. The _Valiant_ was the first ship to detect something.

"Captain, sensors are picking up a special disturbance moving towards us at extremely high speed," Halloway's sensor officer reported. "It could be the Necrons."

"Hail Admiral Dentris. Give him the coordinates. How long until the disturbance reaches us?"

"One minute."

"Then make it quick," Halloway said. A second later the face of Admiral Dentris appeared on the view screen.

"Captain, I have received your sensor data. The signals you are picking up are likely the Necrons. I am redeploying the fleet to meet them. Have your ships take up their assigned positions."

"Yes Admiral," Halloway replied and Dentris severed the signal. Slowly the Imperium fleet swung itsleft flank around so that it was facing 90 degrees to the right of its original deployment.

The Necron ships seemed to come out of no where, simply phasing into existence. Thanks to the _Valiant's _sensors however, they were prepared. As soon as the Necron ships appeared a storm of weapons fire lashed out at them. Lances, Plasma batteries, torpedoes, both Imperial and Federation, and several Nova Cannons. Of all these weapons less than half hit their mark. Of the ones that did hit only a few did any damage. A Shroud cruiser was destroyed by three lances and a Scythe harvest ship had one of its fins blown off by a Nova Cannon shell. The Tomb Ships simply waded through the firestorm.

"Sensors, what can you tell me?" Halloway asked. He was growing more and more afraid by the minute. The Imperium was throwing everything it had at the Necrons but was achieving almost nothing.

"The Necron ships are barely registering on our sensors at all. Their weapons are beyond anything I've ever seen. Some kind of extra dimensional energy. Our sensors can barely penetrate their hulls and what little information I'm getting I don't understand."

"Could our subspace transporters penetrate their hulls?"

"Possibly but I can't get an accurate enough reading through their armor for a proper transport."

"What about that ship that got hit by a Nova Cannon?" Halloway asked.

"I'm able to get a clear reading up to thirty meters in from the hull breach."

"Beam three torpedoes near the highest power readings. Let's see if our weapons can hurt them from the inside."

On the bridge of the _Merciless Judgment, _Admiral Dentris watched as his fleet bravely stood its ground against the Necrons. Another volley struck, this time assisted by the four sensor torpedoes that had managed to strike a Necron ship, two on which had struck one of the Tomb Ships.

"Admiral, one of the Scythe class vessels if falling out of formation. It seems to have been disabled," his ordinance officer reported.

"We are being hailed by the _Valiant_," his officer of the watch spoke.

"Put him on," Dentris replied. "Yes Captain?"

"Admiral, I believe I've found a way to defeat theses Necrons."

"How?" Dentris asked.

"Our weapons may be useless against their ships directly, but we were able to beam torpedoes through a breach in a Scythe class cruisers' hull. If your ships can penetrate their hulls our transporters can beam torpedoes right into their reactors."

Admiral Dentris was amazed to say the least. He had known of Federation technology since he'darrived atMagnos Omicron ,but he'd never thought it could be used to defeat an enemy as powerful as the Necrons. Then a signal from Magos Dren cut in.

"Captain, if you can beam torpedoes into the Necron ships, what about people? Could your transporters be used to deliver a boarding party onto one of the Tomb Ships?"

"I suppose. The ship's hull would have to be breached first. Even then we don't know how accurate the transport would be."

"I am willing to risk it."

"Then transport your assault troops over to my ships and we'll beam them to the Tomb Ship. Admiral Dentris, can you open us up a hole in one of the Tomb Ships?"

"I will try," he replied. "Weapons, target all fire on the Tomb Ship with the sensor beacon."

The Imperium fleet was holding its own, but not without losses. Three Cobras had been gutted by Arc Lightning. The Dictator cruiser _Rath of Fetris_ was dead in space and the Mars class battle cruiser _Final Stand_ had lost most of its port weapons bays. Fighters were taking heavy losses against the Necron attack squadrons. Hopefully Halloway's plan would work. The Imperium armada concentrated fully half its fire on one of the Tomb Ships. Gradually the ships' self-repair capacity was overwhelmed and several holes were punctured in its hull. Now was their chance!

On board the Federation ships Skitari troopers were beamed over and then transported to the Tomb Ship. There were over a thousand in all.

On board the Tomb Ship Skitari materialized in dark corridors. Several got one of their arms or weapons materialized inside a wall but they dimply tore them out or discarded them. With great precision they spread out through the ship, attaching devices to what they hoped were the ship engine and power systems. They couldn't allow the ship to phase out. The passageways of the ship were dark and cold, the only illumination coming from sickly green glow panels set into the walls. As they proceeded down the ships' passageways the Necron warriors began to appear. Several squads of Skitari were transfixed by their Gauss weapons and flayed alive. At one junction a small group of Pariahs advanced. Troops fell back before them. A solid wall of terror seemed to surround them. Just when the Skitari seemed cornered a group of Electro Priests bounded out of the shadows. Their power tentacles tore Pariah bodies apart of sent them flying fifty meters. With that threat eliminated the Skitari continued their advance down the dark and cold corridors. They had a mission to accomplish, and they would do it, even if it cost them their lives.

While all this was taking place, Farseer Silvanas was waking from a trance. He had been communing with the spirits of the Infinity Circuit. He had experienced another vision. This one had depicted a human child. She had been wielding an artifact Silvanas had never seen before, battling aganist a C'tan. When his vision had passed he had knew he had to discover the vision's meaning. Now he knew. The C'tan were rising again, and their most ancient enemy had prepared for this day. It was up to him bring about the future were the C'tan were vanquished. He hadconferred with the council of Ulthwe and they had agreed with what he had said. Now he stood before a portal to the most guarded place the Eldar had, the Black Library. There was something there he had to find and bring back. As he stepped through into the Webway, he prayed that his quest would truly lead to the great future he had seen.

**How was that? In the next chapter you will find out if the Tomb Ship is captured. What is Farseer Silvanas seeking? What will be Hallway's answer to Inquisitor Vial? Will Emily be able to control her power? Stay tuned and tell me what you'd like to see. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	12. Battle For Shadows

**Chapter Eleven: Battle For Shadows**

**Reviewers:**

**BGTom: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Silvanas: It will probably turn out to be loyal to the Dragon. She doesn't, not by herself at least. **

**Darth: Soon my friend. Soon.**

**The Sithspawn: Thanks, battle scenes have always been my favorite. That is a very good idea. I'm glad you like my story. **

**m6l99: Thanks, Emily will prove to be very important. Thanks for the new ship ideas. How about this: When the Necrons step up their attacks they'll bring out their elite ships with the weapons ideas you gave me and start giving them to the rest of their ships. Does that sound good? For the Imperium!**

**Liljimmyurine: Emily knew Halloway was bringing bad news. Remember she is very smart. She would have known if Halloway had lied. Halloway probably knew this. Necrons are one of my favorite 40k races. You'll see what's happening to Emily soon enough.**

**TechieZero: Some Vulcans are able to speak in a human manner. Well the Federation never encountered enemies like the Dark Eldar and the Necrons. Halloway realized that there was no way to make peace with them. In the next chapter I'll try and show you why Halloway is doing things the way he is. **

**hisakatagol: Thank you. **

**Oblivionknight7: The Tau will come in after the Emperor gets revived. If you can think of away for the Tau to become part of the Imperium tell me. Otherwise all that will remain of them will be their technology. **

**Grayangle: You may be right about the Navigators, but they were piloting their ships through the Warp and may have been distracted. I'll try and take more time. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Joseph Rosario: Electro Priests are from the novel Soul Drinkers. They're few in number but they're the best assault troops the Mechanicus has. One punch can kill a Space Marine and send him flying twenty meters. **

**Lennox RH: Yes, once again. Thanks. Yes the Skitari are in for a fight. What's your farfetched idea? Silvanas will either show up in this chapter or the next. Good tech ideas. You're right, phase cloaking is too far. What are the S.C.E books? Long live the Emperor!**

The battle to defend an Imperial world continued. The Necrons superior weapons continued to cut into the Imperium ships. The _Merciless Judgment _itself had suffered a hit to its engineering section and lost most of its turning ability. The Federation ships sensor beacons had been a tremendous help to the Imperials. Their weapons accuracy had increased three fold, but the Necron ships self-repair capability was still making the battle a very difficult one. One piece of good news was that the Tomb Ship that was being boarded was apparently loosing power. The boarding parties were attempting to force the Tomb Ship to divert power from its combat systems to repelling their intrusion while disabling what systems they could, and it appeared to be working.

"Which just leaves the rest for us," Admiral Dentris thought to himself. "Status on the battle."

"Seven of our ships have been destroyed. Another four have sustained heavy damage. Four of the Necron escorts have been destroyed and two of their capital ships should be finished off within the next few minutes. The Federation ships are continuing to launch sensor pods. With the increase in accuracy they are providing us we would appear to have the advantage in this battle," his Flag Lieutenant replied.

"Never assume your enemy is beaten until he is completely destroyed," Dentris said. "That is a mistake that can cost you the battle. Order all surviving ships to close formation. If the Necrons manage to get in among us we will be in for a much harder fight."

"By your command Admiral."

On board the Necron Tomb Ship the Skitari were still making progress, but slowly. The steady supply of reinforcements was coming in slower because the deeper they moved into the enemy vessel the longer it took for new bodies to arrive from the beam in points.

"We must be getting close to the core by now," the leader of one of the attack waves said. He carried a power axe and a plasma gun and his eyes had been replaced with optic scanners. So far he had lost seven of his troops to Necron weapons. Their unit had been assigned with locating the Necron ships' main power source. They were following a promising reading but resistance was beginning to stiffen. The air was cold and despite the fact they were in space many of the men felt like they were in a tomb. Suddenly a group of Necron Warriors phased in behind his team and opened fire. His men ducked but two were caught in the streams of energy and were flayed alive. His remaining ten men plus himself returned fire with plasma guns, meltas and power weapons. The Necrons stood no chance in close combat. Once the way was clear the group continued until they came to a doorway. When one of the tech guard attempted to open it a beam of gauss energy vaporized him. His scream echoed on long after he'd gone. "This could prove to be a problem."

"Do you require assistance?" A voice from behind then asked as another unit of tech guard came up. "We just teleported aboard."

"Your arrival is well timed. This door likely leads to this vessel's main power reactor. However we cannot operate the locking mechanism. Are you equipped with anything that can get through?"

"Three of my men carry melta bombs. They are the best explosives we have."

"That should be sufficient," the leader of the first squad replied. Three tech guard came forward and placed the spherical explosives at precise points along the door's frame. The bombs detonated with muffled flashes as all their energy was placed on the door. When the smoke cleared the door had several deep craters in it that slowly began to heal.

"Everyone, concentrate your weapons on the doors center." Over a dozen plasma guns and four melta weapons focused on the center of the door. Gradually the door began to glow and finally started to melt. Very slowly, a hole was made that was immediately expanded. When a large enough opening had been created the tech guard began to go through one at a time. What they found was beyond words.

A massive sphere rested in the center of an enormous room. It glowed with a sickly green light and was surrounded by smaller pillars and tubes, all of them glowing with the same ghostly green luminescence. The tech priests made the sign of the machine over their hearts. They were amazed beyond description. There was technology here beyond what any of them could have possibly imagined. Despite the number of machines in the room, the only sound aside from the humans breathing was a low hum. Everyone's eyes remained glued to the amazing sights around them. It was beautiful, it was perfection.

First Team Leader was the first to break free from the hypnotic sound. He'd had a sudden rush of fear. He lowered his gaze just in time to see dozens of Necrons materialize around the chamber. His augmetic vision was able to identify nineteen standard warriors, ten Flayed Ones, six Wraiths, two Destroyers and a single Necron Lord. It had been a trap! The Necrons had allowed them to get into a wide open room with little cover. Now they would eradicate this intrusion into their vessel.

"TAKE COVER," Team Leader One shouted. The tech guard reacted with lightning speed once the trance was broken. As one, the Necrons and tech guard opened fire. Gauss lightning and Mechanicus plasma and melta beams crossed the open plain of metal in seconds. Tech guard, or at least their implants, crumpled to the floor. Necrons fell, many with gaping wounds in their metallic bodies. The Necron Lord strode forth, waving his Resurrection Orb, and most of the fallen Necrons rose again. A blast from its Staff of Light swept two men off their feet and deposited their steaming remains on the floor. By this time the Flayed Ones were in close combat. Team Leader One watched as three tech guard were felled by a single swipe of the Flayed Ones blades. "Team two, status!"

"Finished…now!" Another tech guard called out. He and several others, shielded from the battle by their fellow guard, had finished setting up a series of short poles with glowing blue spheres at their tops. A moment later over a dozen weapon servitors and dozens of armed servo skulls materialized.

Magi Dren and Captain Halloway had swiftly realized that while transporters couldn't get a lock within a Necron vessel, transport enhancers, if placed in the correct place, would allow reinforcements to beam anywhere they were required. Now the tide had turned, and none too soon. Barely a dozen tech guard remained now, many lost to Necron blades and Gauss fire. Plasma Cannons, Heavy Bolters and auto cannons blazed into the advancing Necrons. The Necron Lord's shroud spread out and enveloped him and the six Wraiths. They vanished and reappeared right in front of the remaining tech guard. Three were felled before they struck, but the remaining four Wraiths and the Lord slashed and hacked through the eight tech guard. They fell back, screaming as their flesh disintegrated.

The weapon servitors and servo skulls, their opponents finished off, turned to help their masters. Those still in one piece that is. Many had been hit by Gauss Cannons or had been sliced in half by Wraiths. The wraiths were hit and all but one fell to the ground. The Necron Lord and the single remaining Wraith vanished and appeared next to the servitors, slicing the rest of them into broken pieces of metal and flesh.

Leader One ducked and the swipe from the Wraith sliced the top layer of skin of his scalp. He raised his melta Gun and fired point blank into the Wraith's chest. He turned and aimed for the Lord but it was too swift, its staff slicing through his gun and one of his augmetic hands. He let himself fall backwards, narrowly avoiding the Necron Lord's next swing. He drew a power knife and threw it at the Lord. The blade hit home, embedding itself in the Lord's left shoulder. It severed conduction cables and motor servos, causing the staff to drop to the ground. In the moment before the Lord regained its weapon Leader Once grabbed the plasma rifle of a fallensoldierand fired straight at the Lord's head. It hit cleanly. The Lord slowly toppled back, headless. It vanished just before it hit the floor.

Slowly and with a great deal of pain, the tech guard stood up and spoke into his comm. link.

"All teams, report status."

"Team two here. Sweep complete. 37 percent casualties."

"Team three here. Sweep complete. 46 percent losses."

"Team four reporting. Objective secure. 79 percent losses. Requesting reinforcements." Team four had been tasked with finding and disabling the Necron vessel's repair facilities. They had encountered a large number of Scarabs and Tomb Spiders. They had beaten them, but at a heavy cost.

"Understood. Team Leader One to _Glory of Mars, _objectives secured. Requesting relief teams to begin salvage and recovery operations."

"Acknowledged Leader One. Units en route now. Well done," replied the elated voice of Magi Dren. At long last, one of the Mechanicus's greatest dreams had been realized. A Necron vessel, and a Tomb Ship at that, had been captured nearly intact. With the secrets contained within its hull the Mechanicus tech priests' research and development would know no limits. Their new Federation allies had now officially proven themselves to the Cult Mechanicus.

"Admiral, the remaining Necron vessels are phasing out," Admiral's second in command informed him. It was true. The remaining Necron vessels were simply vanishing. A Shroud swung around and seemed intent of blasting the Tomb Ship when a pair of Lance batteries erased its frontal half. Once the explosion died away, every soul in the fleet breathed a sigh of relief.

"Begin rescue operations," Dentris ordered. He knew that the action was one of necessity, not mercy. Many of the surviving ships would need fresh blood to replace their losses in combat.

While the Imperial forces were congratulating themselves, Captain Halloway was having problems of his own. For most of his fellow Captains this had been their first battle. They wanted a conference with him to discuss if they were truly following Starfleet rules. He could only hope that he could convince them to think as he was.

Meanwhile, in another space and time, Farseer Silvanas walked out of the gates of the Black Library, a small ebony black chest clutched in his arms, a stone on its lid faintly glowing. He did not know what was within it, only that it held the future, and he knew where he had to take it.

**How was that? Well, they have the Tomb Ship, but it wasn't easy. What is within the chest Farseer Silvanas is carrying? Where is he taking it? Will Halloway be able to calm his fellow Captains? Will Inquisitor Vail secure Halloway's help in restoring the Emperor? In the next chapter Halloway will meet with his fellow Captains, Vail will get her answer, and the truth behind Emily's new powers will be revealed. Don't miss the next exciting chapter of A New Age. Well, see ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	13. Discussions And Revelations

**Chapter Eleven: Discussions and Revelations**

**Reviewers: This chapter will be a bit long so bear with me. I hope you like it in spite of the lack of action.**

**BGTom: Yes, stealth is always good. **

**Oblivionknoght7: That might work. **

**m6l99: Once again great ideas my friend. Hey, how about the Pyramid could be like a Necron flagship, one for each C'tan? Yes, a Chaos raid could help enlighten the Federation Captains who still have doubts about doing what has to be done. A hive fleet, now there's an idea. Thanks, you just officially saved the Tau, well from the Imperium at least. For the Imperium!**

**Grayangle: It's fine. I start collage in a week. The Tomb Ship was isolated from the rest of the fleet. The Necrons probably didn't want to risk losing the rest of their fleet. But hey, maybe they'll try and attack when the ship is brought to a forge world for analysis.**

**Liljimmyurine: But the attackers were tech guard, they have weapons different from the standard ones. In the next chapter I'll try and explain why Halloway told Emily so abruptly ok?**

**Silvanas: I'm sorry you feel that way. Emily WILL become a main character, but not the ONLY one. When the Emperor gets revived and the war to reclaim the galaxy begins Emily won't be in every chapter. Is that a little better? **

**Lennox RH: Thanks. You're right, that should make Magi Dren very happy, as well as his superiors. Well the Federation just found a way to contribute their own way. Yes, major clash. Maybe not such a farfetched idea after all. Emily does have a connection to the Old Ones. Long live the Emperor!**

**The Sithspawn: Glad you like it. Yes, this chapter is going to be complicated. **

**Darth: Well that's what Halloway's going to have to prove to them. **

**angelus288: It's ok. Species 8472 might come back when the story moves to the Star Trek Galaxy but I doubt they'll invade the 40k galaxy unless they attack first. Oh yes, the Tomb Ship will do a lot for the Imperium. No, Raskin said that the Inquisitors who didn't want the Emperor revived could brand then as heretics in an attempt to stop them. Hey, I love talking about 40k to anyone who'll listen. If you have any questions just send me an e-mail. The Adeptus Custodes are the Emperor's personal guard and they guard the Golden Throne itself. The Ordo Hereticus is the branch of the Inquisition tasked with monitoring the Imperium itself for corruption and persecuting heretics and psykers. You're welcome.**

Captain Halloway was pacing in his quarters. He had less than six hours until his scheduled meeting with his fellow captains. The _Valiant _was currently docked with the _Glory of Mars. _The surviving fleet elements were heading back to the Magnos system. The captured Necron Tomb Ship was being taken there as well for analysis. Suddenly his door chimed.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and in walked Inquisitor Amberley Vail. She was carrying a black case with a complicated locking mechanism. "Inquisitor!" He said, quickly rising to his feet.

"It's all right Captain, you don't have to get up."

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I heard about the little disagreement with your fellow Captain. I'm willing to help you. I can provide you with information you could use. I can also act as a representative of the Imperium and answer questions about topics you might not be able to discuss."

"But in return you want an answer to your proposal don't you?" Halloway asked.

"You are very perceptive Captain."

"I've thought about it and decided that you'd probably be able to get the information yourself eventually. You are an Inquisitor after all. So the answer is yes." Amberley smiled.

"Thank you Captain. We'll be arriving back at Magnos Omicron in approximately six hours, so I suggest we get started." She typed a long code into the lock on her case and ran a finger over a genetic scanner whichtook a DNA sample. The case then clicked ten times and opened, revealing several data slats. "These contain information on every aspect of the Imperium. I would however ask that some of this information be kept among the Captains only."

"All right, let's get started," Captain Halloway said, a smile beginning to creep up his face. The situation, while still looking difficult, now had a much better chance of going his way.

Six hours later all seven Federation Captains and Inquisitor Vail were gathered in the _Valiant's _briefing room. The other captains glanced at Inquisitor Vail quite often. They knew what she was, and what she was capable of. Halloway was the first to speak.

"It's all right every one. Allow me to introduce Inquisitor Amberley Vail. Let me assure you she isn't here to arrest us or anything like that. She is here to provide the Imperium's side of the story to any questions you have. So, let's begin. I know that most of you here experienced your first taste of battle in this galaxy just a few hours ago. I also know that many of you are thinking that some of my actions are close to treason. Let's start there."

"Well for starters Starfleet protocols state that we should attempt first contact with any alien race that is not immediately hostile," Captain Franklin of the_ Intrepid_ said. He was the youngest Captain. He had only been in command of his vessel for six months.

"If we had tried to communicate with the Dark Eldar in our first battle herewe would likely all be dead, if not something far worse," Halloway replied. "Inquisitor Vail?" The Inquisitor pulled out a portable holo projector and inserted a data chip.

"I am about to show you what happened to the first and only Imperium peace envoy sent to the Dark Eldar." Images came up of human bodies. Some with missing heads, others skinned and others simply in little pieces. Blood covered everything. A single message was carved into a wall. It read: YOU ARE WEAK.

Most of the Captains looked ready to lose their lunch. Captain Halloway took over.

"The first and most important thing you all have to understand is this: This galaxy is extremely different from ours. Here humanity rules a good portion of the galaxy but is constantly struggling against innumerable alien races bent on its destruction. It's basically the same situation we were in during the Dominion war except the Imperium has no allies."

"Could that perhaps be because the Imperium destroys every alien race it encounters?" Captain Clark of the _Stormrider _asked.

"Yes, because every alien race we have ever met has tried to destroy US." Amberley replied. Each of the Captains had a copy of Vail's data, condensed to include less data but most of the relevant files.

"What about the Tau?" Captain Franklin asked. "According to these historical files the Imperium launched a crusade against the Tau long before the Tau attacked the Imperium."

"The Tau actually did strike first, just not with warships and soldiers. They were slowly subverting our worlds from within with promises of protection and comfort. If they had been allowed to continue their activities they would eventually have taken enough worlds to launch a strike against the Imperium," Vail replied.

"So if a world decides it wants independence from the Imperium you immediately move in toratake it?" Captain Alica of the _Ramirez _asked.

"Of course. Many of the worlds that attempt to leave the Imperium are either under alien influence or are being coerced by the agents of Chaos. The Imperium is a place where the weak can be tricked or subverted into betraying their fellow humans."

"I'm curious Inquisitor. What happens if a planet is completely taken over by an enemy force and the Imperium can't muster the resources to retake it?" Captain Clark asked. He was reading a passage on his data slate very closely. Amberley seemed to know what he was reading.

"You are referring to exterminatus correct?" Captain Clark nodded. "That is only used as an absolute last resort. When a planet has become lost to mankind forever. If it becomes necessary to destroy aworld, an Inquisition vessel will come and launch either Cyclonic torpedoes which create immense firestorms across a planet, or Virus Bombs, which do just what they sound like. However,as I said, Exterminatus is only used when there are no other options."

"So you're willing to consign billions of people to death to prevent a single world from being taken by an enemy?" Captain Franklin asked.

"Yes. You must understand Captain Franklin, the Imperium is not like four Federation. WE have the courage to do what must be done. For example, if it had been us during the Dominion war we could have repelled the Dominion within a few months. We would have then taken the war to their home territory. Your Section 31 seems to have a good idea of what the Federation should be." That got a rise.

"Section 31!" Yelled Captain Clark. "They are terrible people! They tried to commit genocide against the Dominions leaders-"

"Who were at the time leading a war against your race. If the Founders had been destroyed the Dominion would likely have at least halted the war or attacked with less strategy then before."

"What gives anyone the right to destroy an entire race?" Captain Clark asked.

"The fact that the race in question is trying to destroy us. I have read your historical files Captain. Tell me, have you ever read anything onan alternate universe where the Federation is known as the Terran Empire?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "They are from an alternate timeline where instead of beginning peace talks with the Vulcans humans killed them and began construction ships based on Vulcan technology. They expanded into space and began building an empire, but with brute force and fear instead of cooperation and unity."

"That would be comparable to the Imperium," Vail said. "There is something I would like to get out. The Imperium was not always as it is now. Ten thousand years ago, when the Emperor himself still walked among his people, the Great Crusade began. Humanity spread across the stars at a fantastic speed. We reclaimed colonies lost during the Age of Strife and rescued many others from alien domination and the servants of the Dark Powers. The Emperor, his Primarchs and the Space Marine Legions had nearly conquered the entire galaxy. If it had not been for the traitor Horus the Imperium would be far greater than it is."

"And with our help it could be again," Halloway said. "Magi Dren has informed me that the Tech Priests have been experimenting with Borg Nano Probes and they claim that they could possibly revive the Emperor with them."

"So basically you want to revive this Empire's greatest warlord so he can conquer this galaxy a second time?' Captain Franklin said. Amberley's hands visibly clenched and the twisting of her leather gloves on the arms of her chair was clearly heard.

"If you had said that to almost anyone else besides me, you would be dead right now Captain," Amberley said in a very low voice. "However I am aware that you know nothing of the true nature of this galaxy. We are at war with enemies beyond your comprehension. Being from other dimensions, able to warp the very fabric ofreality to their will. Ancient enemies whose empires achieved miracles undreamt of by men before Earth even bore life. If the WEAKEST race from our galaxy were to go to yours, your Federation would stand no chance. The Dark Eldar would strike from the shadows at every under protected planet you had. The Necrons could destroy your entire armada with three Tomb Ships. The Orks would simply overrun you, and Chaos would find billions of willing souls to corrupt. Face it Captain, your Federation is WEAK. The Imperium of Mankind is still here after TEN THOUSAND years of constant war. Why? Because we know what must be done to survive. If you had grownonn a worldwhere the only way to survive was by killing and stealing Captain, where only the strong and the ruthless survive, would you really be so different from me?"

By the end of her speech all traces of the Amberley Vail Halloway knew were gone. Now he looked upon the face of an Inquisitor. A woman who had killed hundreds in combat, and who had even consigned an entire world to its death with a single word. Her eyes, before full of life and happiness, were now hard and cold. A heavy silence had descended upon the room.

"Understand this Captain. Understand this all of you. From the first moment you arrived here you were under the jurisdiction of the Imperium. Your technology, while advanced, would not last you a week in Ork or Eldar space. Many of you would be corrupted by Chaos. I can sense it. If your first contact had been with the Dark Eldar or the Necrons, what chance do you think you would have had? Humanity is the last, besthope for this galaxy. Without the Imperium and the light of the Emperor, the galaxy would be a place of nothing butdarkness and death. A place where Dark Gods ruled all and reality itself was nothing more than a plaything for their demented desires."

"I think that's enough Amberley," Halloway said. Gradually Amberley returned to her former state.

"Yes, I apologize. But you must understand, every citizen of the Imperium is taught from birth to revere the Emperor as a god. To speak of him as your Captain did would be considered heresy on many worlds. I would like to tell you all this: Your arrival could perhaps mark the beginning of a new golden age for this galaxy. If, truly, the Emperor can be revived, humanity could resume the great crusade and the galaxy could be purged of all the darkness that threatens to engulf it forever. We may be harsh by your standards, but we have lived our entire lives knowing nothing but war and death. The Imperium is a great empire but it is failing. More enemies assail our borders every day. Each year more worlds are lost and our numbers diminish. As I said, your technology lacks the raw power of ours, but it has the potential to revitalize the entire Imperium. Your food replicators could save tens of billions from starvation. Your warp drive could allow us to penetrate into areas of the galaxy under Tyranid control and save entire worlds. Your weapons could provide us with advantages in battle that could save millions. I know you do not look fondly on war, but tell me, what is worse, fighting to protect those you love or standing by while everything around you falls into darkness and despair?" Halloway then stepped in.

"The humans in thisgalaxy may be different from ours. Harsher, more violent, but both have something in common. The desire to live. The Federation may stand for peace, but the Imperium has never had a chance to do that. They have fought for their very existence, for their right to live. Does that mean we can't help them because their ideals conflict with ours?" Captain Halloway asked. The other Captains began looking around at each other. They had thought that the Imperium lived only to destroy, when they had actually been fighting to save as many people as they could. Amberley had imprinted in their minds through her words images of children starving, people being slaughtered by the millions simply because they had tried to defend their homes and their loved ones.

"I request we have a half hour break," Captain Clark said. "You've both given us a great deal to think about."

"Very well. We'll reconvene here in thirty minutes," Halloway said.

Meanwhile, just as the briefing was letting out, the Eldar cruiser _Changeling _exited the Webway. On board Farseer Silvanas sat in his wraith bone command chair.

"Hail the largest ship. Tell them we mean them no harm, and that we must speak to Captain Marcus Halloway."

**How was that? Sorry I wasn't able to get to the part about Emily's powers and Farseer Silvanas. That'll come in the next chapter. So how did I do? Do you think the Federation Captains will be more willing to support the Imperium now? Will Farseer Silvanas even be able to get on board the _Valiant_? Stay tuned and find out. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	14. Tales of Destiny

**Chapter 13: Tales of Destiny**

**Reviewers: If any of you have both read the Necron Codex and know about the Culture please send me an e-mail. I have an idea but I'll need your help. Thanks. **

**Liljimmyurine: Perhaps not changed but willing to be reinterpreted a bit. **

**m6l99: Thanks, good idea on the warp storm gate. If you could, send me an e-mail on the size and composition of a Dark Eldar fleet you think would be sufficient to cause a lot of damage but not strong enough to take over right away. Thanks. Tell me, what are the dimensions of a Necron Tomb Ship? The Pyramid is a great idea. Thanks again. For the Imperium!**

**katari8010: Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.**

**The White Dwarf: It's all right, I'm glad you're back. Thanks. I have that Codex. **

**Silvanas: I'm glad. The Imperium's best tech was lost during the Dark Age of Technology. Also the Imperium's tech is geared towards war while Federation technology is based on exploration and discovery. **

**Lennox RH: Thank you my friend. Your reviews are always something I look forward to. Yes, the Eldar are different from Trek aliens. Good point. Yes, to save the Tau I think the Federation Captains would be willing to work with the Imperium. Long Live the Emperor!**

**Oblivionknight7: Not for a while. **

**BGTom: Yes it will. I hop you like how it turns out.**

**angelus288: Thank you. It will eventually be multi-universe. Sure, I'm always interested in my reviewers' ideas. **

**GanjaFarmer: I'm glad. The races will appear when they appear. I will stick with the 40k and Star Trek galaxies for a while. Thank you.**

**grayangle: Yes they probably know that. But Amberley didn't use her powers and Halloway will vouch for her. Hopefully that will be enough. I've read about the Iron Men. Perhaps with influence from the Federation and the Emperor's revival that can be so again. **

Captain Halloway and Inquisitor Vail were in Halloway's quarters drinking some tea. They both agreed that the other Captains now thought differently about the Imperium, but weather they would willingly work with them remained in question.

"They may think you used your psychic abilities to influence them," Halloway said.

"But I didn't," Amberley replied. "I didn't want to risk them becoming aware that I was manipulating them. Besides, I think you did a very nice job of convincing them by yourself."

"Hopefully they can be made to see how I do. I told you that I lost my family during a war. From what you've told me I believe that if the Federation had been more like the Imperium the Dominion would never have stood a chance."

"That reminds me of something. You told me you adopted a daughter from the Fedrin system."

"Yes, her family was killed and from what I knew she wouldn't have had a very good life if she'd stayed there."

"I was wondering if I could meet her."

"Of course. She's in the bedroom. Emily, could you come out here?" Halloway called. A moment later Emily emerged from her room. Amberley looked her over then seemed to stare at her for a long time.

"Is something wrong mam?" Emily asked.

"Captain Halloway, I must ask you something. Has your daughter ever demonstrated any…unusual talents? Telepathy, telekinesis? Things like that?" Emily tensed a bit.

"Yes, twice," Halloway replied. Once when she had a headache she shattered a table. Another time she was having a nightmare and she was floating. When I went to wake her up I got thrown across the room." Amberley nodded.

"I sensed it the moment I saw her. Captain Halloway, your daughter is a psyker, and a very powerful one as well, if I'm not mistaken."

"I thought the same thing. Are you going to take her?" Halloway asked. Emily grabbed his hand.

"No, I want to stay with you!" She said.

"No, she can stay here with you. I can sense that the two of you share a deep bond. At this time her powers are mostly dormant. However there is one thing I must ask of you. If, at any time, she appears to change moods rapidly or her powers increase in strength you will contact me at once."

"All right," Halloway replied. Suddenly his comm. badge beeped. "Halloway here."

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from Admiral Dentris," T'vol's voice replied.

"I'll take it in my quarters," Halloway replied. He walked over to his computer and activated the screen. A moment later the Admiral's face appeared. He looked wary and slightly confused. "Yes Admiral?"

"Captain, several minutes ago an Eldar vessel appeared near our fleet. They sent a message that they wished to talk. They asked for you Captain."

"For me? But how would they know my name?" Halloway asked.

"I don't know, but they did say that they had something of great importance to tell you. They wish to come aboard your vessel."

"Then tell them permission granted. I'll meet them at the starboard airlock in ten minutes. Halloway out." He turned to Amberley. "Your thoughts Inquisitor?"

"The Eldar are unlike any race you have encountered. They are deceitful, treacherous. They strike out of nowhere, with no warning. They kill anyone in their way. Never ask the Eldar a question, for they will give you three answers, all of which are true and terrifying."

"But for some reason they came here, alone and in a small cruiser. If they wanted to destroy us then surely they would send more than a single vessel. Maybe they really do want to talk. I'll allow them on board. Remember Inquisitor, if they become trouble we can always simply beam them back to their ship." Amberley slowly nodded.

Ten minutes later Captain Halloway, T'vol and Inquisitor Vail were gathered at the starboard airlock of the _Valiant_. It slowly opened to reveal three figures. One was tall and wearing light blue armor, with a crested helmet sitting on top of as ebony black chest clutched in one arm. The other hand grasped the shaft of a spear. His head was taller and thinner than a human's, with pale skin and deep, intelligent eyes which rested for a moment on Inquisitor Vail. His ears resembled a Vulcan's. The other two still wore their helmets and gripped weapons of some kind. They were long, with a long and narrow barrel and muzzle.

"Captain Halloway," the first Eldar spoke, his voice having a slightly musical quality to it. "I am Farseer Silvanas of Craftworld Ulthwe. My companions, Warlocks Aritel and Kelniere. We have come here to convey an important message."

"Well first of all I'd like to know how you knew my name when we've never met before," Halloway said.

"I have seen you in several of my visions. I know that you recently took a young girl into your family."

"What about it?"

"May we move this conversation to a more appropriate location Captain?" Silvanas asked.

Halloway and Amberley led the three Eldar to the briefing room. Silvanas's two guards did not take a chair, instead remaining to either side of him. Halloway noticed how Amberley's hand never strayed far from her pistol holster.

"So, what is so important that a Farseer of the Eldar would risk coming to an Imperial Forge World?"Vail asked. Silvanas indicated the chest he'd been carrying.

"This chest was, until recently, held within the Black Library." Halloway noted the glimmer in Amberley's eyes when she heard those two words. "It was discovered in deep space by one of our vessels over seven thousand years ago. It is over sixty million years old and has defied all our attempts to open it or even determine what is inside. However, recently it began to emit a signal. I received a vision of a human child. She was clad in a form of armor I had never seen before and she was battling with one of the C'tan. I was then drawn to the Black Library where I found this chest. It in turn guided me to this place. This leads me to suspect that this artifact has a connection with someone on this ship."

In her room, Emily felt very strange. She felt as if something was calling out to her but she couldn't understand what it was saying. Then, before she knew it, she was wandering through the ship, heading for the bridge area.

"So you think that my daughter is somehow connected with this artifact?" Halloway asked Farseer Silvanas. "What do you think Amberley?"

"The Eldar never tell the entire truth, but sometimes they give you enough information that you can figure out what they want."

"Mane no mistake, INQUISITOR, I do not enjoy interacting with you humans, but from what I have seen you may be important in shaping the future." Suddenly the crystal on the lock of the chest began glowing brighter. Then Emily walked through the door.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Halloway asked. She seemed to be in a trance. She walked toward the chest and extended her hand.

"It's calling to me," she said. Silvanas's guards tensed their grips on their weapons but the Farseer motioned for them to stop. When Emily's hand made contact with the chest the gem glowed blindingly for a moment. When the light faded the chest was opened and Emily was covered in a rainbow aura. Her eyes glowed with white light.

"Emily, are you all right?" Halloway asked.

"To the inheritors," Emily said in a voice that was half hers and half someone else's. "If you are hearing this message, then the time of darkness has come."

"Who are you?" Halloway asked. Everyone in the room, including Farseer Silvanas, was completely focused on Emily. She was radiating a power stronger than anything any of them had ever felt before.

"An echo, of what was. A memory, the last of a once great race. For countless millennia we have waited. Waited for the time of darkness to come again. For when the C'tan rose again."

"What are you?" Farseer Silvanas asked. Emily glanced over at the Farseer.

"You are one of the Eldar. I am one of the race once known as the Old Ones."

"What?" Halloway asked.

"The Old Ones were the first race to evolve sentience in our galaxy."

"Yes. We were the first race. We studied the stars and space itself. We learned of the slow dance of the universe. We manipulated dimensions. We studied the dimension of Warp Space, leaning its energies and how to manipulate and control them. We seeded thousands of races, beginning life on countless worlds. But after we had spread ourselves across space newer, fiercer races followed. One of those races was a civilization known as the Necrontyr. Their world was deadly to all life, a place of plasma storms and atomic winds. They searched desperately for a cure to the plagues that ravaged their bodies. Finding nothing on their homeworld they blindly reached out to other stars. Eventually they encountered us. Our long lives and disease free bodies created a burning hatred in the Necrontyr. They made was against us, but their superior technology was defeated by our mastery of the Webway Portals. The Necrontyr were driven back into the Halo Stars, becoming little more than an annoyance to us. Then they discovered the C'tan. The Necrontyr had studied the stars endlessly, searching for the cure to their afflictions. They perceived anomalies in the oldest dying stars, and there they found the C'tan. The raw power of the stars made manifest, and the Necrontry called then C'tan, or Star Gods in their tongue. They forged bodies for their Star Gods, cast from the living metal of their ships. The C'tan, with the focusing of their consciousness, offered the Necrontyr a solution to their deteriorating forms. They would be remade in living metal in imitation of their gods. Weather they realized the terrible price they would pay even we do not know. The C'tan feasted upon the entire race, consuming their souls. But the Necrontyr, now the Necrons, cared not. They could now destroy us without fear of injury or loss. And so, armed with weapons of god like power and with the united power of the C'tan behind them, the Necrons prepared for war. That was when the great enemy came."

"The Great enemy? But according to our legends the Necrons were the enemy that caused the Old Ones civilization to fall," Farseer Silvanas said.

"That is true, but it is not the only cause. Only days before the first strikes were to be made, a Necron vessel discovered a wormhole. Further study revealed it to be a dimensional rift. Several Necron vessels entered the rift and found themselves in a different galaxy. There they encountered an empire even stronger than their own. An empire known only as the Culture. The Necrons were driven back through the rift. A Culture fleet pursued them. The Culture's technology was amazing. Vessels able to cross the galaxy in moments. Weapons unlike anything seen before. The C'tan were immune to their mind control weapons, but even they could not stop every attack. When the Culture began attacking us, thinking we were allies of the Necrons, our two races made peace. We realized that, for all the hate we had for each other, if we did not cooperate we would both be destroyed. And so our races united against the Culture. We pitted our mastery of the warp and the Necrons supremacy in real space against Culture Effectors and Gridfire. Gradually, we began to drive them back. But even our combined might was not enough. The Culture kept sending more ships against us, and so the C'tan and our greatest minds worked together and created the ultimate weapon. A suit of armor that would give its wearer the powers of our warp control and all the awesome might of a Star God combined. Soon our armies of Star Angels, as we called them, were able to defeat the Culture's fleets and armies. They were beyond description. Warriors able to manipulate dimensions, control the power of entire stars, create black holes and drain the very life essence from billions from light years away. Against our Star Angels even the Culture could not prevail. We drove them back through the rift and closed it before they could send more through. But after the final battle of the portal our forces were exhausted. The Necrons took advantage of our weakness. They had been able to make up their losses quicker than us. They attacked with everything they had. We fought back, creating races with a stronger link to the Warp. The C'tan were sent reeling, but eventually the Warp, before a tranquil and peaceful place, boiled with rage and anger. Predators formed, warp storms roiled. Our last strongholds were overrun by the horrors our own creations had unleashed. Our race was lost, but the C'tan were also facing extinction. In an effort to survive, they created tombs for themselves, to live out the ages until the galaxy replenished itself with new life for them to consume. But among that life are a select few who possess the ability to wield the power of the Star Angels."

"But weren't they lost when your race was destroyed?" Silvanas asked.

"Not all. Three survived the destruction of one of our vessels and drifted in space. They were found in their container by the Eldar. Now, with the return of the C'tan and the powers of the Shadow Warp growing, it is time for our last stand. Our race is gone, but its legacy remains. I implore you, use what we created. Use the power of the last Star Angels to stop the C'tan and return the Warp to the peaceful place it once was. This girl can help. She is one of the three chosen ones. She can wield the power of the Star Angels, and when her powers are combined with the others the C'tan will again know fear. The choice is yours. Farewell." Emily collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Halloway rushed to her side.

"Emily, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm all right. I heard everything. I always somehow knew I was special, but this? One of the chosen to save the entire galaxy?" Then from out of the chest rose a stone about the size of a human fist. It floated over to Emily and landed in her hands. As soon as it touched her skin its color changed from black to sapphire.

"I think we're in for quite a ride," Halloway said.

Meanwhile, a new warp storm coming into being interacted with the energy signal sent out by the stone and exploded apart, leaving behind a rift. By pure chance the rift appeared just as a large Dark Eldar fleet was leaving Commoragh. They were sucked in, out of control. Moments later the rift vanished. When the Dark Eldar shipswere eventually spat back out they discovered they were not where they had been before. But they were Dark Eldar, they would not panic. They began to search, trying to discover where they were. This new place would soon feel the terror of the Dark Eldar.

**How was that? Well, now you know Emily's destiny. But who are the other two chosen ones? What will happen to the Dark Eldar? They are in the Star Trek galaxy, where I would like for you to decide. It is in the Alpha Quadrant but where in the Alpha Quadrant? What race should they encounter first? Tell me and find out in the next exciting chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	15. New players

**Chapter 14: New Players**

**Reviewers: **

**Lennox RH: Glad you liked it. The other Star Angels will appear soon, after the Emperor is revived. Here's a hint: they're from Dark Future. Good ideas. Thanks for your advice. Long live the Emperor!**

**silvanas: Glad you like it. Remember Farseer Silvanas had the support of the other Farseers as well. **

**barbarossa-rotbart: That would be fun. I already have the other two Star Angels picked out. **

**oblivionknight7: I don't know. I never heard of it though.**

**BGTom: I've thought about it and your right. **

**m6l99: Thanks. So that's what it looks like. Hey, should it be just a pyramid or have that lattice at the base like the Goa'uld flagships in Stargate Sg-1 have? A pretty good fleet. Strong enough to survive but not strong enough to take over the quadrant. I'll have a Chaos raid as soon as Emily begins to learn her powers. That might be good practice for her. For the Imperium!**

**The Sithspawn: Yes it does. Thanks. I actually don't know that much about the Culture. I'm getting most of my information from a website. Contact me if you want the address. But who will have the true power?**

**hierarchy 2001: Thanks. Yes, the Emperor is THE strongest human psyker. I'm going to go with the Romulans. I'm having a Chaos fleet go to the Star Wars galaxy. Hm, I guess it's a different dimension because a lot of sci-fi galaxies seem to have the same layout. **

**angelus288: I've always liked writing. It's going to be the Romulans. I know, it seems to have shocked everybody. I've never heard of Advent Rising but it sounds pretty cool. Thanks for the suggestion. The Age of Strife was when the Imperium was isolated from travelingthrough the warpby massive warp storms. There are supposed to be around a thousand Space Marine chapters, each consists of one thousand marines. No it was not Luke. The Emperor will be revived very soon. **

**grayangle: The Star Angels are powerful but not invincible. Remember, the Culture was only just winning, but the Imperium is larger than the Necron and Old One empires. With enough time and technology they could pose a threat but you have a point. If the Culture does come in they'll be the final empire. **

Near the Romulan border opposite the Federation a group of three D'Deridex warbirds were patrolling the outlying systems of the Empire. With the recent war with the Dominion the Empire had suffered heavy losses. As a result groups of ships were being sent out to survey new systems for possible resources.

On the bridge of the Romulan flagship for the group Captain N'rok was passing the time reading. He was a strategist. During the war he had coordinated recourse distribution and ship movements. The lighting on the bridge had been dimmed for the ship's night period.

"Captain, sensors are reading a special distortion ahead," his science officer reported. N'rok looked up. Perhaps he was finally going to get some excitement.

"What kind of distortion?" He asked.

"It appears to be some kind of dimensional vortex. I have never seen anything like it. Wait, the energy readings are fluctuating. Something is coming through."

"Order all ships to cloak and move half a million kilometers from the distortion. Prepare for combat." The bridge lights brightened a bit and an alarm began sounding. "I wonder what is coming," he said to himself.

The wormhole opened and spewed forth over two hundred ships of unknown design. They were black things, with sharp edges and hulls that shimmered and rippled as though only half there.

"Begin scans, passive sensors only. Let's try and see who these new arrivals are."

On board the Darkness class battleship _Silent Blade _Archon Gathmeric Shadowclaw pulled himself off the deck and back into his command chair. His fleet had been departing Commoragh when a massive portal had suddenly opened up in front of them. His last image had been of an intense blue light.

"What happened!" He demanded, drawing his blade to show he wanted an answer NOW.

"Unknown my lord. Our sensors detect that we are not at our last recorded position. According to the stars outside we appear to be halfway across the galaxy, but many of the stars seem slightly out of alignment."

"So you are saying we are halfway across the galaxy from Commoragh and possibly not even in our own galaxy!"

"Yes my lord," the man replied. He was afraid but knew if he showed it he was dead. "All our ships seem to have sustained no damage. They all report normal operations. Your orders my lord?"

"Begin scanning for any vessels or planets near us. If we truly are in another galaxy then we must find a place to begin a new empire, a new Commoragh. Engage Shadow Fields. I do not wish to be detected yet by anyone who might wish to challenge us."

"Captain, the alien vessels have begun scanning the region," N'rok's science officer reported. "Also their vessels have begun to fade from our sensors. They seem to possess some sort of stealth technology. What are your orders?"

"Send a message to the nearest star base. Inform them that we have discovered some sort of wormhole and a fleet of unknown vessels and request instructions."

While the Romulans awaited instructions the Archon's force was preparing for battle. They had detected several habitable planets in the region but they had also found indications of vessels near some of them. But no enemy was a match for Dark Eldar cunning and battle skill. Archon Shadowclaw had not gotten where he was by taking foolish chances. His force would capture one of the vessels and take the information they needed. Slowly and carefully the fleet began powering up their warp engines. The Webway was not accessible, lending further proof to the theory they were in another galaxy.

On board the Romulan ship a reply had been received. _Attempt contact. If targets prove hostile engage, determine capabilities and retreat._

"Hail the largest ship. Hopefully these vessels will prove to be at least willing to talk."

"Archon, we are receiving a transmission," Shadowclaw's second reported. He carried a Punisher in both hands and gripped the shaft with trained skill. Shadowclaw knew him to be a capable, though ambitious, henchman.

"From where?"

"Unknown. It seems to be coming from empty space. Attempting to determine origin point now. Shall we answer?"

"Yes. If we can keep the channel open we may be able to determine its source." He drew his blade and placed it over his shoulder. It never hurt to intimidate someone.

The Romulan captain stood if front of his chair, drawing himself to his full height, just about two meters. It never hurt to present a strong first impression. The screen flickered for a few moments as two different systems linked for the first time. The screen then resolved into an image of a dark room. Severed heads and pieces of bodies hung from bulkheads. The lighting was dim and red. Then a single man stepped forward, his skin appearing the color of spilt blood in the lighting. He carried a long blade in one hand. His ears resembled the captain's own and he wore his hair in a high topknot. His armor, black the captain presumed, appeared to be covered in blood from the ripple effect of the lighting. Despite his calm appearance N'rok felt a chill go down his spine.

"Who are you?" The dark man demanded. His voice had a slight rasp to it, as though he was unused to speaking above a whisper.

"I am a Captain of the Romulan Star Empire. You are in violation of our borders. Identify yourself or prepare to be boarded."

"Courage. I like that," the man replied. "I am Archon Shadowclaw."

"What is your business in Romulan space?"

Shadowclaw knew that the man was close. The way he kept glancing to a station beneath the screen told the Archon the man was observing his ships. With a slight movement of a hand, invisible to anyone not knowing what to look for, he asked if they had pinned down the source of the transmission. A reply signal told him it had been localized but could not be pinned down. It was enough.

"I know you are close," he said, enjoying the flicker of fear in the pointed eared man's eyes. He had thought himself safe behind his mask of invisibility. "You cannot hide from us. Reveal yourselves or I will blanket this entire area with fire. You have a simple choice. Reveal yourselves, or be destroyed," he said, deadly seriousness in his voice.

Captain N'rok was, much as he hated to admit it, afraid. The man on the screen seemed to be more ruthless that a member of the Tal'Shiar. His eyes overflowed with hate, but also cunning. Somehow his ships had pierced the Romulan cloaks. If he did open fire the Romulan ships could be damaged or destroyed. He didn't know. Theyknew nothingof the alien vessels weapons capabilities. It was difficult even to scan them anymore. He watched the man's hand raise, ready to give the order. N'rok knew he had no choice. His superiors had instructed him to make contact.

"Drop the cloak, but keep shields at full power," he said. If these aliens did decide to attack, they would not find the Romulans easy prey.

Archon Shadowclaw watched as three vessels appeared half a million kilometers away. They possessed stealth technology beyond even the Archon's own. They could not merely disguise themselves, but vanish entirely. The Archon thought for a long moment. At the moment his forces were stranded, with no way home. The wormhole had sealed itself after his last ship had come through. If he could secure the help of these aliens, a loathsome concept to a Dark Eldar but perhaps a necessary one, he could possibly find out where his force was andof any nearby places they could use as a base of operations. He turned the audio back on and regarded his adversary. He appeared of average height, with short dark hair, a few odd skin ridges and was wearing a uniform that looked like it was made of small squares of metal. His eyes told his story. He was a brave man with a strong grasp of tactics, but also that he was easily manipulated by someone with sufficient skill.

"Our ships were blown off course by a spacial storm. We require information about this place. You will give us what we require."

"Why should we do what you wish? For all you know our ships could be a hundred times stronger than yours. I could also have a thousand more ships hiding, waiting for my command to strike."

"You are lying," Shadowclaw replied. As an Archon of one of the great Kabals he could read any face with impunity. A blink of an eye, a twitch of a facial muscle, it was all as clear as if the man was speaking to him. "I will ask you once more. Give us the information we seek or pay the price." Even though Shadowclaw was attempting to be as civil as a member of his race could be, this man's arrogance was testing his last nerve.

"If you wish something from us then I will require something from you first."

"And just what would that be?" Shadowclaw asked, squeezing the hilt of his blade so tightly its edges drew blood.

"Information of where you come from, and as a gesture of good faith, the deactivation of your stealth fields," the man replied, a hint of a smile ghosting across his face.

That was it! Archon Shadowclaw was patient, but he had limits, and this man's arrogant demand that he deactivate his ship's main defense was the last straw. With a flick of his wrist we gave the command. _Open fire but aim to disable._ If he survived, the Archon was looking forward to hearing the screams of that man as his skin was carefully lifted from his flesh.

In space dozens of Phantom Lances were fired. Dark Eldar sensors had been designed to quickly and subtly scan enemy vessels and find weak points. Each Warbird, after losing its shields, suffered a hit to its primary power matrix and communications array. The lighting on the warbirds flickered and dimmed. The Eldar vessels launched assault craft, wicked looking things with blades protruding from every angle and painted solid black. The punched into the Romulan vessels' hulls, piercing the duranium skin with ease. Once through the hull, squads of warriors spread out down the corridors. Enemies armed with some type of laser weapons met them. Their weapons fired long streams of green light. It took two to down a warrior but they recharged quickly. Return fire from Splinter Rifles proved even more effective. In the tight corridors it was nearly impossible to miss. Romulans who were stuck fell back; those not killed experiencing terrible pain, as though their blood was on fire. Ones still alive were taken back to the boarding craft. The Archon had instructed them to take as many prisoners as possible.

Warrior Dreshan laughed as he beheaded another enemy with his blade. They were strong but not skilled. He had been fighting like this for centuries. His blade effortlessly slipped through their guard. Some he killed. Others he sliced, leaving them to wallow in agony before they were taken back to the ships where far greateragonies awaited them. Suddenly an enemy jumped from his hiding place. He smashed his fist into Dreshan's jaw. Dreshan clamped his free hand on the enemy's throat. He swung his Splinter Pistol in an arc that sliced the enemy's throat open. Thick green blood spurted out. He let the body fall, pausing only long enough to attach the severed head to his armor.

Captain N'rok watched as the life signs of his crew dwindled. The aliens were merciless. They had taken over the communications, sending the screams and pleas of his crew through every speaker on this ship. Never in his life had the Captain experienced terror like he felt now. He had ordered a self-destruct, but the aliens had disrupted all computer control. Suddenly there came a series of heavy bangs on the bridge doors. Then they were blown inwards. Shrapnel cut down the officers closest to the door. Then five warriors left through. There may have been more or less, it was impossible to tell. They moved like lightning. Within second the command staff were all on the floor, most clutching stumps where their forearms used to be. N'rok drew his disruptor but a blade sliced through his wrist. He fell back, clutching his severed limb and trying to stop the blood. Then another figure stepped through the door.It was the man from the ship. He carried a pistol covered in blades in one hand and a long staff ending with a scythe in the other.

"Ah, I was hoping you would survive. Now we can get to know each other the proper way," he said, a sick smile covering his face. N'rok spat at his face but he caught it with his blade. The last thing N'rok saw was the heel of the Archon's boot as he delivered a swift kick to his head. "Take them to the ship. Make sure at least most of them survive," Shadowclaw ordered. Once the ships had been secured the fleet would set course for a system that appeared to be outside the enemy's patrol zone. There they would learn what they wanted to know, either from a computer or a screaming throat. He sincerely hoped it would be the latter.

**How was that? Well, the Dark Eldar now have a large number of prisoners as well as three Romulan Warbirds. What will happen next? Will N'rok die a horrific death or will he somehow manage to broker a truce with Archon Shadowclaw? In the next chapter we return to the 40k galaxy where Emily is beginning to realize her power. Will Halloway and Vail be able to gain access to the Emperor and usher in a new age for the Imperium? Stay tuned and find out. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	16. First Test

**Chapter 15: First Test**

**Reviewers: **

**silvanas: But Picard probably wouldn't have the stomach for the kinds of fights the Star Angels will wage. The time right now is just after Insurrection. The Dark Eldar moved to quick for the Romulans to mount any defense. Some might have reset their disruptors but it just didn't make enough difference. I think every 40k race is cool in its own way.**

**BGTom: The Dark Eldar only disabled the Warbirds' power distribution network, not the generators and emergency systems, but perhaps the Dark Eldar could use that to create singularity bombs or something. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks, I got the idea for the attack from the Dark Eldar codex. Yeah, the Dark Eldar could strike shipping and resource worlds, slowing the recovery of the other Alpha Quadrant powers while the Dark Eldar and the Romulans prepare to strike. Hey, I'm open to evil ideas. Send them to me in an e-mail if you don't want to tell everyone else. Long live the Emperor!**

**m6l99: Thanks. You're welcome. You'll see who the other Star Angels are in good time. **

**hierarchy: I'm glad you liked it. Captain N'rok probably thought that if he only decloaked one ship Shadowclaw would still have opened fire. The Federation ships were only able to identify their presence. The Romulans did the same, but like the Federation their sensors couldn't fully penetrate the Shadow Fields. Dark Eldar ships possess Imperium style warp drive in addition to Webway travel. You are right. It will take time for the Dark Eldar to upgrade their ships, unless they make a deal with the Romulans, which is still a possibility. Dark Eldar vessels are probably smaller than Imperium vessels. That would probably put their escorts at about half the size of a Warbird. A Shadow Battleship would probably be about four kilometers long. I'd forgotten about that weapon. Thanks for reminding me. No, Dark Future has been discontinued. A New Age is taking its place. I'm sorry, but to many problems were cropping up. **

**barbarossa-rotbart: 40k tech is geared towards war so it has to be overpowered. That might do just that. Thanks for the suggestion. **

**The White Dwarf: Neither do I. **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. If the Dark Eldar and the Romulans do ally they will be a force to be reckoned with. No, remember the Dark Eldar took out the Romulans' communications with their first shots, but their base is sure to wonder what happened to them. The Emperor is coming very soon. **

**Oblivionknight7: I see. Very interesting. Where did you read that? **

**grayangle: I know that, but the Dark Eldar didn't hit them hard enough for that to happen. But what if they receive a message about the Romulan and Dark Eldar alliance? That will be a sight to see. **

**Vortex Inferno: Glad you're liking it. There may be some people who think that, but the Emperor will allow any tests necessary to prove he is the real Emperor. Also, only those directly involved with the Emperor's revival will know about the Nano Probes. The Orks will come. They are a random force remember. **

**darth: Then both races are in for quite a fight. **

**angelus288: It might be. The Eldar are cut off from reinforcements and alone in a strange place. That game does sound cool.**

**Xaldier: I'm glad you like it. I have two 40k armies myself. Good luck with your story. Oh, and welcome to fanfiction. **

Emily, Captain Halloway and Inquisitor Vail entered Halloway's quarters and collapsed on the couch and chairs.

"I am completely exhausted," Halloway said. For the last five hours the Eldar had bombarded them with questions. They had wanted to know everything about Emily's life. Then Farseer Silvanas had done some sort of physic evaluation to see if Emily was "pure." Finally the Eldar had allowed them to leave.

"You said it," Emily replied. After the meeting had ended Farseer Silvanas had told Halloway that Emily would begin showing signs of her power soon. She was still holding the crystal.

"What are you going to do with the Crystal?" Amberley asked.

"I'm going to keep it with me," Emily replied. Already its power was beginning to affect her. She walked quicker, thought faster and she could sense basic emotions. "Do you think you could help me train Ms. Vail? The Farseer said he'd help me, but I'd like some human tutoring too."

"Of course," Amberley replied. She knew what a potent resource Emily would become, yet she could not deny she was beginning to get attached to the girl. She didn't know if it was some new ability of hers or if it was simply the fact that she had never before met anyone like Captain Halloway. He knew what she could do because of her station, but he had not spent is entire life fearing that. He respected her for what she was, and Emily seemed to be looking at her as a mother figure. Amberley Vail was an Inquisitor; she was trained to defend the Imperium from any threat. She could consign an entire world to death, yet she had never before encountered a man like Marcus Halloway. He had grown up in a different lifestyle from the Imperium. His people had never faced enemies like Chaos, Orks, and the Necrons, yet he had adapted rapidly. Unlike his fellow Captain he had proven that he had the will to do what had to be done. Perhaps it was because of his losses in the Dominion war. If he continued as he was, perhaps he could rise to command an Imperium warship. For now though, with the capture of the Necron Tomb Ship still fresh in the minds of the High Lords of Terra, she required Captain Halloway's assistance.

"Captain, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You want him to credit you with the capture of the Necron Tomb Ship," Emily said.

"Your powers are indeed developing quickly," Vail said. "She is correct Captain. The Fabricator General of Mars will undoubtedly wish to decorate you for your actions. If you were to say I assisted you, that could be the final push to gain me access to the Golden Throne."

"Tell me, are you absolutely sure the Nano Probes will work?" Halloway asked. "If they don't, and something bad happens, my crew and I could take the blame. Not to mention the Inquisitors who might try to stop you."

"I have allies on Terra Captain, and with the backing of the Fabricator General I have no doubt I can get to the Emperor. I have had several hundred tests run with the Nano Probes. People dying, dead, with terrible wounds, even those poisoned with Dark Eldar toxins. Every test succeeded. The Nano Probes will work Captain. I am certain. All I need is the chance to apply them."

"I think we should help her," Emily said. "She is an Inquisitor. She knows what's best for the Imperium. If the Emperor is restored the Imperium could be great again."

Halloway thought. Vail was an Inquisitor. She thought of everyone as nothing but tools, yet at the same time she had helped him and Emily greatly. He owed her.

"All right Amberley. I'll credit you with part of the victory. But in return I want your word as an Inquisitor that Emily won't be taken from me, no matter how strong her powers get," Halloway replied. He knew Amberley had the power to take Emily any time she chose. But he also new that she looked upon him as an ally, and it never paid to turn on an ally.

"Very well Captain. I give you my word. But listen carefully. There are others with far more power than I possess. They may see your daughter as a tool to achieve their goals. I will do what I can, but when the Emperor is restored and he earns that you were the man who made it possible for him to live again I am sure he will never allow you and Emily to be parted." Vail was telling the truth, mostly. She may have liked Halloway, but her first duty was to the Imperium. Reviving the Emperor was her primary goal, and she would do anything to attain it. Anything. "I suggest we all get some rest. We will be departing for Terra tomorrow. We should arrive just before the Feast of the Emperor's Ascension. It would be a great omen for the Emperor to return on that day. My allies on Terra are already preparing the way. All that is needed is us."

"Good night them Amberley," Halloway said.

"Good night Ms. Vail," Emily said. "Dad, something's bothering you," she said after Vail had left.

"You're right. Am I doing the right thing Emily?" He asked. "I mean, the Imperium is a proud empire, noble, but I still know so little about it. Resorting its Emperor seems like the right thing to do, but I still have doubts." Emily sat down on the couch and put her hand on her father's.

"I don't know much about your home," she said. "But something inside me just says we can trust Ms. Vail. She may be an Inquisitor, but that doesn't mean she's heartless. She only wants to keep humanity from being destroyed by people like the ones who killed my family." A tear rolled down her check. "I know the Imperium might not be as kind and loving as the Federation, but that's only because we've been constantly fighting for our lives. If the Emperor comes back he can beat the evil forces and bring peace to the galaxy. We could finally know what it's like to live in a place without war, and I can help," she said, fingering her crystal. "This crystal will give me the power to stop any bad guys who try and kill the ones I love." Her crystal seemed to glow brighter, as though feeding off her emotions.

Halloway hugged his daughter and wiped her tear away.

"I don't pretend to know what the future holds, but I know that I'll always be there for you," he said. "Now come on, it's time to get some sleep." He led Emily to the bedroom. Emily had changed the sheets so they were now lavender. It was her favorite color.

"Tell me a story," she said. "Tell me about your Earth." Halloway began telling Emily about his homeworld. He had been born in San Francisco California. He told her about his days at Starfleet Academy. He was just getting to his second year when Emily fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then he headed to the second bed he'd set up in the main room and before he knew it he'd dropped off.

Emily knew she was dreaming. She didn't know how, she just knew. She was in space over a planet. It was a majestic green world with many beautiful cities. Then she felt a chill. She saw seven vessels come out of Warp space near it. They were terrible vessels, black things covered with symbols that hurt her eyes. The two most common were an eight pointed star and a hydra. An intense cold seemed to radiate from the ships. An ancient evil, ancient and terrible. They unleashed a barrage of missiles at several points on the world. There were huge explosions and dust covered the world, blocking the sun. Then the ships launched small landing craft to the surface. Emily suddenly found herself on the surface. She saw Pict screens displaying terrible scenes of human butchery. Vox speakers played screams and pleas for mercy. Then they came. Giants in pitch black armor, or so it seemed in the darkness. They slowly moved into view, shouting over and over "we have come for you!" People tried to run. Some simply collapsed, their bodies unable to take the intense terror coming off the monsters, it was an almost physical thing.

The shapes moved through the streets, killing every living thing they could find. She was helpless people cut down like wheat. What few soldiers were left were picked out and torn apart with pistols and chain blades. She saw entire families killed in seconds. She began crying. She knew this was just a dream, but it seemed so real. She could feel the cold wind on her skin. The blood on her feet. The screams echoed in her head. She even saw the time, one day from now. Then she saw something. A man was defending the door to his home from three of the giants. In less than a second he was torn in two and shoved aside. The figures advanced into the house. A mother and a child were trying to run, but the giants caught them. The mother was the first to die. Blades pierced her over and over again, always in places where the wounds wouldn't be fatal. Finally the woman collapsed, her blood forming an expanding pool around her. Emily cried out. This was just like what had happened to her. Only this time no one would come to save the little girl. One of the giants raised a blood stained chainsword and brought it down.

"NOOOOOO!" Emily screamed. Then she was aware she was back in her bed on board the Valiant. Her breathing was quick and shallow. The crystal was shining brighter than ever before but was slowly dimming. Halloway ran into the room.

"Are you all right Emily?" He asked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes," she said, still trying to slow her breathing. "I saw, I saw a planet. Ships were attacking. They were evil, I could feel it. They shrouded the planet in shadow and went down to the surface. I saw giants in black armor. They were doing horrible things. Killing everyone. I saw a family just like mine. They were being killed one by one. I woke up just when the little girl was about to die. It was horrible," she said, burying her face in Halloway's shoulder. He held her and stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's all right. It was just a dream." Emily lifted her face.

"No, I don't think it was. I think it was a vision. Everything was too real for it to have been a dream. I even saw the time. It was just over a day from now. I have to find that planet. I just know I can save it. Please Dad," she implored.

"All right. I'll contact Amberley and see what she can do."

"Thank you Dad," Emily said, hugging him.

With help from Inquisitor Vail Emily soon learned the identity of the world she had seen. It was a planet called Delson. It was an industrial world only a day's journey in Transwarp. Magi Dren had found a way to supercharge the coils. They would burn out after one use but would be immensely useful for this kind of situation. The _Glory of Mars _would be outfitted with the hyper transwarp coils and make best speed to Delson. If Emily was right, then Inquisitor Vail knew from Emily's descriptions that Night Lords Chaos Marines would be found there. They were some of the most terrible creatures in the Imperium. They lived for nothing more than inspiring terror and murdering their way across the galaxy. If it was Night Lords they would be facing, then Vail feared for everyone.

Meanwhile, in the other galaxy, the Dark Eldar and their captives had made it to a remote system outside their enemy's patrol zone. Archon Shadowclaw walked through the slave holds of his ship. Most were filled with slaves from Commoragh, but several others contained the crews from the three ships he had seized. Many sported clamps or cauterized tissue where they had lost limbs. Once his force was safe the fun would begin.

In one of the cells Captain N'rok sat pondering the situation. While most of him was burning with hatred for what these vile aliens had done to him and his crew, his tactical mind was thinking about the aliens' technology and how it could benefit the Empire. These creatures seemed to live for blood and death. If the Empire could channel that energy towards the Klingons, and Cardassians, and the Federation, the Romulan Star Empire could become the supreme power in the quadrant. It would be difficult, but not impossible. Even as N'rok was thinking the door to his cell opened. Five of the aliens came in and dragged him and three others out.

"My chance will come soon," he said to himself. "My only chance for survival."

**How was that? Will Emily be able to save a planet from the Night Lords? Will Inquisitor Vail's plan to revive the Emperor succeed? Stay tuned and find out. In the next chapter Captain N'rok will attempt to bargin with Archon Shadowclaw. Will he succeed in creating a truce, or will he suffer the fate of all Dark Eldar slaves? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	17. Pact in Darkness

**Chapter 16: A Pact in Darkness**

**Reviewers:**

**silvanas: I'm not saying he's not tough, but Starfleet Captains always fight from the safety of their ships. Do you think Picard could successfully lead a boarding action against a Dark Eldar ship, or order the execution of a thousand cultists that to him only have a different religion? Picard is very tough, but he's just not used to the hack and slash combat the Star Angels will have to endure. Are you saying Chaos Marines and Daemons are weak?**

**m6l99: Thanks. Yes they are.**

**oblivionknight7: That's fine. It still means that it is possible for a human and an Eldar to have children**

**BGTom: Good idea, that should whittle down their numbers to the point where the Imperium defenders can handle them. But the Imperium will soon have Necron living metal, the might of the Emperor, a rebuilt and improved Imperium fleet and the combined might of three Star Angels, who together can destroy an entire star system with a thought.**

**angelus288: Not normally, but the Dark Eldar are in a unique situation, and the Romulans are one of the best races when it comes to persuasion. I'll use as many of your ideas as the story can support. Yes, because after the Horus Heresy it was decreed that never again would one man be able to control such a powerful force as a Space Marine Legion. Section 31 is like our FBI, except they have no legal ties to the Federation. In fact hardly anyone even knows they exist. They protect the Federation by any means necessary. They are the ones who infected the Founders in DS9.**

**darth: Of course not. They'll either conquer it or ally with it.**

**grayangle: Point taken. I'm actually planning on the Nano Probes not working. I'm thinking some powerful people sabotage the Nano Probes but Emily saves the day. Then the Emperor used the assassination attempt to begin a purge of the upper ranks of the Imperium. Sorry but no matter what the Emperor is coming back. Bring back the Squats? Hmm, it is possible. Could you email me any information you have about their numbers, weapons, starships and other stuff? After all, I can't write about something of which I know nothing.**

**The Sithspawn: Thank you, thank you. Want, no. Need, maybe. If they just acted as they usually did the other races would figure out what was happening and unite against the Dark Eldar. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. BGTom's idea could help even the odds for the Imperium. Good idea, the Chaos forces won't be expecting warp tactics. I'm thinking the Betazoids get overwhelmed by the evil of Chaos and faint, while the Vulcans feel it but not as much. T'vol could try and tell Halloway what he senses and Vail cements the observations. Halloway begins to understand what Vail has been through. Emily will face her first test of combat. This battle will be extremely important. You'll see why later. Very good idea. The Emperor can use the attempted rebellion to eliminate the most dangerous adversaries to his return. I hope you like the battle next chapter. **

N'rok was dragged down dank corridors covered in centuries of spilt blood. The lighting was dim and sporadic. His nose was overwhelmed with the stench on death and decay. Here and there he saw pieces of bodies and piles of old bones. He heard screams coming from several of the rooms. They were terrible things, the sounds of being in complete agony. He visibly winced several times.

Finally he was shoved into a chamber that stank of old blood and chemicals. Several tables that looked more akin to torture machines, studded with blades and spikes and with arrays of equipment hanging above them, were placed throughout the room, placed so that the people on the tables could clearly see each other. N'rok was shoved onto a table and two creatures began binding him to it. They were terrible things, seemingly made up of parts from many different races. Their bodies had been completely resculpted. They held him down with inhuman strength. Then he heard breathing that sounded more like a rasp.

One of the aliens stepped out of the shadows. He was a bit shorter than the other aliens N'rok had seen but seemed far more dangerous. He wore jet black armor under what looked like a surgeon's robe. His face was long and narrow, his ears slightly longer than N'rok's. But it was his eyes that drew attention. They were soulless black orbs, devoid of any trace of pity or remorse. N'rok had met several members of the Tal'Shiar in his time, and they had seemed cold to him, but they were nothing compared to the man now standing before him. His eyes reflected centuries of joy found in the suffering of others. His thin lips twisted into a smile as he looked down at his first Romulan.

"Welcome to my home," he rasped in what seemed like a man welcoming a houseguest. "I hope you enjoy your stay, but I doubt it," he said, his smile widening and causing a thin trickle of blood from his lower lip. He licked it away, the taste of fresh blood seeming to invigorate him.

"Who are you?" N'rok asked. He knew he was likely about to die, so there was no need to be polite.

"Me, I am but a simple man who enjoys investigating others. Their nerve structure, their organs, their skin, everything," he said. He stepped close and picked up a scalpel blade from a tray, both standing out from the rest of the room by the fact that they were clean and sterile. "Oh, you noticed," The Haemonuculi said, following N'rok's gaze. "It does me no good if my patient dies from infection before I finish," he said, using the blade to slice away the top half of N'rok's uniform. He ran a finger down N'rok's torso, drawing a trickle of blood at the end, which he fed into some sort of scanner.

"Interesting, most interesting. You will be a very interesting specimen."

"He will indeed," Archon Shadowclaw said as he emerged from a side room. "How are you feeling Captain?" He asked. N'rok knew he had to make his move now.

"Very uncomfortable," he replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because, my dear Captain, this is what we do. We take what and who we like, when we like. Since our arrival in this place we have determined that we will find very rich prey grounds. Our vessels will move with impunity across your space. Our warriors will find more sport than ever before."

"Your reasoning is flawed," N'rok said. Shadowclaw's face darkened.

"Oh?" He said, making a gesture with his hand. The blade that had torn off his uniform now dipped into the flesh of his chest. Liquid fire races along his nerves as toxins did their work. "Tell me; what foes exist here that could possibly challenge us?"

"Alone, none. But when the races in this quadrant are faced with a common threat, we unite to crush it. Your ships may be strong, but you are not invincible." Another lance of pain, this time spreading across his stomach as the top layer of his skin began to part from the flesh beneath it. He gritted his teeth, refusing to scream.

"You are very strong indeed," Sadowclaw said. "Most victims would be screaming by now."

"Your race has potential," N'rok said. "But at the moment your forces are isolated, alone. My empire can help you."

"Your people are far too arrogant for my taste," Shadowclaw said. This time N'rok nearly cried out as a scalpel blade bit deep into his shoulder. "You are of no use to me."

"Wait." N'rok said. "Our two peoples can help one another. You require a base from which to operate from, supplies to sustain yourselves. Your technology is impressive and could change the balance of power in this quadrant, if used properly. My people could benefit from your weapons technology and your stealth systems. I realize it is against your nature, but I believe that our two races can form a mutually beneficial alliance." Archon Shadowclaw actually laughed, a disturbing sound to say the least.

"What makes you think we cannot simply take the supplies and technology we need? As you yourself have said, our technology is powerful. We are strong enough to conquer any systems we need and take their recourses."

"Yes, but how will you repair your ships if they sustain damage? You may be able to seize the supplies you need, but without a permanent base of operations you will eventually be worn down."

"You actually wish to help us? After what we have done to you and what you now know of us?"

"All races have their uses," N'rok replied, still fighting back a scream. "The Romulan Star Empire is one of the strongest in the quadrant. Your people seek to make life itself suffer. In a way both our agendas are the same." He noticed that Archon Shadowclaw now looked genuinely interested. Despite all his bravado, he knew, just as N'rok did, that his people required assistance if they were to establish a permanent presence in this place. "We both want power, and to be feared. With our assistance, your people could have all the slaves you could ever wish for, along with proud warrior races to battle against. My people could adapt your technology for use on our vessels and vice versa. Imagine it. Your vessels, able to vanish from sight until you are in range of any target. Transporters to teleport directly to your targets, bypassing defenses. Replicators to produce weapons and spare parts. We can even find places for your vessels to base themselves. Places your enemies will never find you."

"And in return for all this?" Shadowclaw asked. He motioned for the Homunculi to cease the torture for the moment. He backed off with a low hiss.

"You would agree to strike certain targets in order to weaken various races, along with stealing any technology we require. You would be granted the right to keep any slaves you took unless they were of importance to us. You would inspire terror in billions."

"Interesting," Shadowclaw replied. In his home galaxy all races were engaged in war with one another and could not spare the manpower or the resources to hunt down the Dark Eldar. Here however, it seemed war wasfar less common. If the slave was speaking the truth and all the races were able to ally against him, even his fleet and warriors could eventually be whittled down. He had no way to replenish his ranks. Despite the bitter taste it put in his mouth, Shadowclaw had to admit that he might need an ally. "What would happen if we were simply to kill your leaders and forcibly take control of your world?"

"While that is not uncommon on my world, they would fiercely resist any attempt by a non-Romulan to seize power."

"I see." The political structure of this Romulan Empire seemed to be at least slightly reminiscent of Commoragh. "Despite the sour taste admitting this brings, your words have merit Romulan. Within five hours the fleet will arrive at a planet where we will establish a temporary base. Once we arrive there we will begin examining your vessels. If you assist us I will spare your life for now. If your claims turn out to be true, perhaps you will even survive. Return him to his cell. I will have better prisoners brought to you," he told the Homunoculi. Two dark armored figures removed N'rok from the table and returned him to his cell. A short while later a piece of stale bread and a small container of brackish water were dumped in his cell.

"Perhaps I will indeed make it out of this alive," he said. Then the pain of his injuries set in. he gritted his teeth and tore a length of cloth from the pant leg of his uniform and wrapped it around his stomach wounds. Then he tasted the food. It nearly made him vomit but he chocked it down. He knew he had to keep his strength up. When the time came he would prove his worth, both to Shadowclaw and to his own people.

Shadowclaw watched his ships assume orbit above the planet they had chosen to name Dark Hold. The three Romulan ships had been docked with Shadowclaw's flagship, the _Silent Blade. _Already teams were moving through them, cataloguing everything they could identify. Captain N'rok was just arriving on the bridge.

"Ah, Captain," Shadowclaw addressed him. "Your vessels are yielding some very interesting technology. I was hoping you could assist in the analysis."

"So long as you keep your word of letting my crew and I live," N'rok replied.

"Of course Captain, but do not presume to dictate terms to me. I can have you killed in less than a heartbeat. Now, my men will take you to a room where you will catalogue and fully explain all the technology we bring you."

"I am not an engineer. If you wish for a detailed explanation then I will require my engineers to assist me," N'rok replied. Shadowclaw fixed him in his gaze and determined he was telling the truth.

"Very well, but if I so much as suspect treachery from you, I will be more than pleased to hand you all over to the Homunoculi again."

As N'rok was being led away he called out one more thing.

"Bu now our base has surely begun searching for us. They may be able to track the energy signatures of our vessels. I would advise you to make your decision quickly."

When N'rok had been led away Shadowclaw relaxed in his chair. He knew he had to make a decision quickly. If the Romulan was telling the truth, and his people could provide the Dark Eldar with all the slaves and battle they could desire, then perhaps there was hope for an alliance after all. Still, he would be cautious. He was certain that both sides would be vying for power soon enough, but the Romulans had never experienced the blood dripping political ways of the Dark Eldar. It would take time, of that he was sure, but eventually the Romulans would answer to the Dark Eldar. The thought actually brought a smile to Shadowclaw's face.

**How was that? Well, Shadowclaw is at least considering the possibility of an alliance with the Romulans. Only to sieze power when the time is right of course. In the next chapter the Night Lords will come into the story. Emily will get her first taste of combat. This battle will be extremely important. You'll see why later on. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	18. Dark Showdown

**Chapter 17: Dark Showdown**

**Reviewers: **

**BGTom: Maybe, maybe not. Each universe has its strengths and weaknesses. **

**darth: Oh you'll get your wish. For a while at least. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks. Nothing comes easy. The Imperium will be powerful with the return of the Emperor but don't worry, they won't win every battle. A lot of my chapters actually do have a paragraph or two from the other galaxy. Long live the Emperor!**

**angelus288: Yes, a surprise. The Alpha Quadrant will be facing some serious challenges pretty soon. The Primarchs were the original twenty warriors created by the Emperor. They led the Space Marines during the Great crusade. They were living gods in their own right, each one a match for hundreds of mortal foes. You're welcome.**

**barbarossa-rotbart: Shinzon hasn't come yet. Remember the story is right now just after Star Trek: Insurrection. By the time the weapon had charged up there wouldn't be anything left of the Scimitar anyway. **

**oblivoinkight7: They wouldn't have been following a mere exploration fleet, but they could be the ones who find the Dark Eldar. Still, they are as power hungry as any Romulans. The Dark Eldar could win their trust at least for the time being with promises of them being in control of a large portion of the New Romulan Empire.**

**silvanas: You're probably right, but all the Star Angels will be found in the 40k galaxy. Remember, only Farseer Silvanas is concerned with the humans at the moment. Later, when the time to attack the Chaos gods comes around you will begin to see the Eldar fleets.**

**grayangle: I'm glad you like it. You're right about the Federation not liking the help but realizing they need it. No the Emperor is not going to die. But that does raise a question. What will happen to the Sensei, the psykers who were supposed to die to create the Starchild? Any ideas? **

**holyknight: A very good idea, but do the Dark Eldar have any psi power of their own? Also remember, the Dark Eldar would never create something that powerful if they couldn't control it. **

The _Valiant_, docked with the _Glory of Mars, _sped through transwarp on a course to the Delson system. Three other vessels were with the _Glory_, the Emperor class battleship _Merciless Judgment_, the Mars class battlecuiser _Perfection_ and the Dictator class cruiser _Lord Sekmet_. Halloway's Federation fleet was with them as well. According to an astropathic message the Chaos fleet would reach the system just an hour after them. The Chaos fleet was estimated to consist of at least fifteen vessels, seven of which were cruiser level or above. Vail, after hearing of Emily's dream, was with her in Halloway's quarters.

"So tell me Emily, have your powers gotten any stronger?"

"Oh yeah, I've been practicing on the holodeck. So far I've broken it twice," she said, a bit embarrassed. "I think I'm ready for a fight."

"Well that's very encouraging, but you've never fought against Chaos Marines before. They possess weapons and abilities most mortals can't imagine."

"I'm not afraid. The crystal makes me feel safe. Sometimes I think I can feel it encouraging me. When I'm afraid it helps me to be calm. I feel that I've only begun to discover what it can do. A battle could help me learn what the crystal can really do."

"I'll do what I can to help you," Vail said. Suddenly the ship gave a lurch as it dropped into normal space. Emily saw the planet from her dream below her. She could feelits life energy. It was like a warm blanker wrapping around her. The space around the planet was colder but not freezing.

"I can feel them," she said. "I can feel the people below. It's so wonderful. But space is colder, like there's a freezing wind just beyond my reach."

Vail was astounded. Emily had the ability to sense every soul on the planet and, if she was correct, Warp Space as well. Just then a thought occurred to her.

"Emily, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what do you need?" Emily asked.

"You said that in space you felt like there was a cold wind. Can you feel if any part of that wind is colder than the rest?"

"I can try, but why?"

"I think the cold wind you're sensing is the Warp. If one point is colder it could be that is the point where the enemy ships will enter real space. If we can position our ships correctly we should be able to inflict heavy damage on the enemy before they can recover from the warp jump."

"Ok, I'll try," Emily said, and concentrated. She shut herself off from the warmth of the life on the planet and concentrated fully on the space around it. She felt as if she was in the middle of a blizzard. Everything around her was freezing and constantly in motion but she was safe. The wind chilled her to the bone as she focused more and more. She became aware of voices, too many to count. Their words blurred each other, sounding more like a swarm of insects. The winds tried to send her flying, but she held firm. Everything was so confusing. Then she found it. _There!_ A section of the wind seemed faster, colder, as if something was pushing against it. Then she felt the eyes of something huge and immeasurably evil spy her. She immediately pulled herself back, into the warmth of her body. She hadn't even realized she had left it.

Emily sat up suddenly, her breathing hard and fast. Amberley held her when she fell backwards.

"What happened?" She asked. Emily managed to slow her breathing.

"I, I found it," she said, sending the image of the cold wind directly into Amberley's mind. "I think they have a powerful leader. Just before I came back I felt something looking back at me. It was far colder than anything else, and for a brief moment I could swear it was laughing at me." Amberley was amazed. Not only had Emily apparently projected herself into the Warp, she had survived with no preparation and, if she was right, the attentions of a Chaos sorcerer. Plus they now knew the exact pint where the Chaos fleet would emerge from the Warp.

"I have to go Emily. I have to help organize the defenses."

"All right. Just remember, I WILL fight, weather it's down on the planet or in space." Amberley nodded and left.

"Emily is getting extremely strong," she said. She somehow knew that when the Emperor was revived, Emily would play a great part.

One hour later everything was in position. The four Imperium capital ships, joined by the system defense flotilla of fifteen vessels, and Captain Halloway's fleet, stood ready. His ships would hang back and destroy as many drop ships as they could if the Chaos marines attempted a landing. They would also use their transporters to beam torpedoes into the engine room of any Chaos vessel that lost shields. Much as she hated to admit it, Amberley knew that victory was far from assured. Their best shot was to eliminate their heaviest warships first, then use the Federation transporters after stripping the Chaos vessels of their shields.

Captain Halloway was on the bridge going over final battle reports. His ships were positioned at the rear of the Imperium fleet, just inside maximum transporter range of the enemy's suspected exit point. Emily was at his side. Much as he didn't want a child on the bridge during a battle, Emily had told him that if the Chaos forces used teleporters she was their best defense. She was currently meditating, the crystal floating above her hands. She was projecting a calming aura over the bridge.

"Captain, sensors are reading a special disturbance. Likely the enemy's exit," T'vol reported.

"All hands to battle stations. All power to weapons and shields. Begin continuous scanning on any ships that come through that portal. If any ship looses shielding lock on transporters as planned."

The warp exit formed in a blaze of blinding light as space was torn apart. Massive shapes came through, penetrating the barriers between dimensions in a blaze of ethereal energy.

"Analysis of the enemy force?" Halloway asked. Amberley had provided Halloway with data on all known classes of Chaos vessels.

"Sensors read six Idolater class escorts, two Murder class cruisers, three Iconoclast class destroyers, one Styx class heavy cruiser, one Repulsive class grand cruiser, and one Desolator battleship," T'vol reported. "The defense vessels are opening fire."

Space was transformed into a storm of light and fire as the Imperial defenders took advantage of the immense power drain that accompanied a warp exit. Three of the Idolater vessels were torn apart in the massive barrage. One of the Murder class cruisers listed heavily to port, plasma streaming from a breached engine housing. The other vessels void shields held, thought lightning played across them from the incredible energies they absorbed.

The initial barrage over, the Imperial ships launched their full fighter compliments, Fury interceptors guarding Starhawk bombers as they made runs on the as yet undefended Chaos warships, who responded with their own compliments of Swiftdeaths and Doomfires. Soon massive firefights raged around the massive space vessels.

The _Merciless Judgment_ opened up with another broadside, this one tearing the Murder class cruiser _Black Death_ open along its port side and detonating its plasma reactors in a spectacular explosion.

"Status?" Demanded Admiral Dentris. He watched as his outnumbered ships bravely faced the enemy. Space seemed to be made up of more firepower than space. The Desolator battleship was attempting to turn and bring its formidable broadside batteries to bear on his ship.

"Void shields holding at seventy percent. The _Lord Sekmet_ has taken a hit to her launch bays. The _Perfection _reports her port void shields are down to half strength. The _Glory of Mars_has taken several hits from the Desolator and is currently engaging the flank elements of the enemy fleet. Our strike craft are taking heavy losses but are pushing the enemy squadrons back. The system defense ships are moving to cut off the Desolator from reaching orbit.

As the heaviest Chaos ships attempted to get around the Imperial defenders, the system defense ships slowly moved into range and unleashed a barrage of torpedoes and laser fire at the Desolator and the Repulsive grand cruiser _Eternal Scream_. Void shields crackled and sparked. The _Eternal Scream_ briefly lost her starboard shields and three torpedoes impacted, tearing a lance weapon from her hull. Then the Desolator vessel _Eternal Night _opened with all of its forward weapons, tearing four of the defense vessels to pieces and driving through the resulting hole. Its broadside weapons scattered the rest of the defense ships not destroyed by the firestrom of weapons.

"Ah, can you hear it?" Warlord Crallus asked. "The screams of the enemy as the tides of the warp take their souls. The greatest sound in existence. Continue to advance. Have the other vessels continue to engage the enemy in orbit. Move us into position for an orbital drop. Once it is complete take the _Eternal Night_ and destroy any remaining enemy ships," he ordered his second, who nodded. The Warlord, like all Night Lords, lived for the thrill of wading through the blood of the defenseless. For hearing the pleas for mercy from their prey before they were killed. No matter how much the Imperium tried, they could never stop the Night Lords legecy of terror.

"Captain, the enemy flagship has begun deploying drop craft into the planet's atmosphere," T'vol reported.

"Have the ships open fire, target those drop pods," Halloway ordered, and watched as dozens of photon and quantum torpedoes lashed out at the enemy craft descending to bring terror and death to the planet below them. Many were hit and either exploded or tumbled, burning, into the atmosphere as thrusters were blown away and hulls opened to the searing fires of re-entry. Many more however, got through, either managing to dodge the torpedoes or having them detonated by fighters. A few fighters managed to get in range of the Federation fleet but were destroyed by phaser fire. The battle in orbit appeared to be stabilizing. There was still danger of course, but with the ambush the Imperium defenders now had a chance. On the surface however, matters were far worse.

It was night in the city of Green Fields, and pitch black. A salvo from orbit had knocked out the city's primary and backup power stations, and the moon was not visible. PDF forces were rushing around in the dark, setting up what defenses they could. Portable spotlights and personal illuminators cast long shadows as the city's small garrison set up a defense perimeter around the onlybridge that led across the Merkel River to the city. Commander Peter Folk stood with his command staff as searchlights panned over the plain on the other side of the bridge. Shapes were moving over there. Dark things that seemed to melt into the shadows when the lights came near them.

"We have come for you!" The chant continued for minutes on end. Many of the men were jumping at Shadows now. Every sound could be the enemy. Fear seemed to float across the river along with a thick fog.

"Stay calm men!" Commander Folk called out. "They're trying to make uspanic so when they do come for us we'll be too scared to fight properly. Just remember, keep your wits and you'll keep your head." Silence descended on the troops. The only noise was the steady hum of the lights and the troopers own breathing.

With the lights of the PDF refracting off the fog, they never knew the enemy was even there until it was too late. With absolutely no sound at all figures emerged from the mists. At first the men thought they were more shadows conjured from the fog, until one of those shadows sliced a man in half with a blade that seemed to be made of solidified night itself. Six shots rang out, shattering both the silence and the bulbs of the searchlights. Frantically the troopers panned their lasguns and autoguns around, searching for targets, but the only things they hit were shadows. The Night Lords were masters of stealth. Wherever a trooper aimeda Night Lords had moved from. Bolters, shockingly loud thanks to modifications, blew fist sized holes in the bodies of the defense troopers. Once the formations began to collapse the Night Lords were in among the PDF, stabbing with serrated combat knives. Blood shot out in jets, much of it catching other troopers and adding to their panic. Some tried to retreat back to their vehicles but they were met by Night Lords rising out of the river like promordial mostersand opening up with bolters and a flamer.

Commander Folk tried to rally his men but they couldn't hear them over the symphony of screams coming from both the troopers themselves and from speakers mounted on the Night Lords armor. He swung his power sword, an heirloom that had been in his family for centuries, and sliced an arm from an enemy that had just finished drawing the organs from another of his troopers. The massive creature turned and aimed its bolt pistol at Folk's head. He ducked and the bolt rounds only blew apart his officer's cap and left his ears ringing. He struck out with the power sword again, this time taking the enemy in the chest. Thick black blood leaked from the wound. Folk twisted the sword and withdrew it in an arc that left the enemy on the ground, blood pooling around it.

"Rally to me men!" He cried out, then screamed when a blast of energy hit him, throwing him hard into the side of the bridge. He tasted blood in his mouth and realized he'd bitten his check. His world was spinning as he got back up. A missile detonated the Chimera behind him and he was thrown forward. When he got up everything had an oddly muted quality, as though he was listening to everything underwater. He saw his men culled. The enemy moved faster than the eye could follow. He saw Lieutenant Fendur stare in shock at a ripping knife wound in his belly as his life blood spilled out of him. The vehicles were trying to get away, most without the men who had ridden them to the battle site. Many of them were stopped when bolter rounds detonated their fuel tanks, but a few got away. Actually, the Night Lords allowed them to escape. They would spread the fear to the city.

A massive shadow fell across Commander Folk. Warlord Crallus gazed down at the pitiful man thing before him. His eyes were filled with fear, but also with courage. He leapt at the Warlord, a power sword aimed at his heart. Crallus simply caught the man's arm and not only broke it but physically pulled it from the man's body. He fell to the ground, blood fountaining from his severed limb. Crallus brought him slowly to his face, holding the man by his chest armor. He spat at the warlord, who merely blinked and the saliva turned to fire spattered off the warlord's armor.

"You are pitiful," he whispered to the man's ear as he slowly slid the man's own sword into his chest. "I promise you this. I will make absolutely certain that your entire family tastes the blood I have drawn from your heart as I give it to each of them, very, very slowly," he said, drawing an image of Folk's family from his mind. He then slid theblade into Folk's heart and withdrew it. As Folk watched the monster with his army towards the city, he drew a picture of his family from his shirt pocket. Blood stained it and, as Peter Folk died, he said a final prayer to the Emperor, asking him to spare his family from this horror. The final sight his eyes saw before blackness took his sight was of his family's picture falling from his hand and landing in a puddle of burning promethium and catching aflame.

**How was that? The Night Lords space fleet might not last much longer, but they did their job. Warlord Crallus and his force will soon make it to their target. Will the population of Green Fields feel the full force of the Night Lords terror? Or will Emily and Halloway manage to stop them? Stay tuned and find out. In the next chapter The Dark Eldar and the Romulans will make their first moves. Will Archon Shadowclaw be able to convince the Romulans that they both need each other? Will any of the other races find out before it's too late? Tell me what you think should happen and see what unfolds. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	19. Dark Alliance

**Chapter 18: Dark Alliance**

**Reviewers: I would like to thank m6l99 for the idea of the Darkness battleship. If any of you have ideas for ships or weapons you'd like included feel free to send them to me. Just give me the weapon's appearance, type of shot, range and power. **

**The Sithspawn: Glad you liked it. Humans do have a talent for saving the day don't they? The blood will begin flowing very soon. Can you think of any powers the Romulans could use if I decided to give holyknight's idea a try? The Emperor is coming soon my friend. **

**m6l99: It's fine. You've more than made up for it. Emily will fight the Chaos sorcerer. Will the Warlord live? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**angelus288: Remember, the Dark Eldar are masters of acting like servants until the time is right to strike. They will play along with the Romulans for the time being. The Klingons will make a good first target. Revenge for the Romulans and a big fight for the Dark Eldar. Yes, transporters are proving quite the surprise weapons aren't they? Wait and see. Picard will probably come in when some Romulans try and stand up to the Dark Eldar. **

**BGTom: Remember, the Imperials only had an hour to prepare. Also, without knowing where the Night Lords would make planet fall the defenders likely concentrated most of their defenses around the city itself. Remember, most PDF forces have never even heard of Chaos Marines, much less fought masters of stealth like the night lords. It's like common grunts against Special Ops troops with power armor. Remember, some of the Night Lords have been performing surprise attacks for ten thousand years, so they know what they're doing. The battle for the city will be better. **

**grayangle: So does that mean when the Emperor is revived and has proved who he is the sect will allow the Emperor control of the Sensei? Perhaps Emily is a Sensei, wait and see. **

**oblivionknight7: Probably the leader of the city's Arbites garrison.**

**Lennox RH: Glad you liked it. Yes, PDF are nothing compared to ten thousand year old masters of surprise. I never thought of using shuttles. Thanks for the idea. The holodeck could just have been overloaded from an energy blast. Remember, we have no idea how Federation power systems react to warp energy. She will face him, and it will be a good battle. Long live the Emperor!**

**Marine Brother Shran: Hey man, glad to see you again! I'm glad you like the new story, and that someone else out there can read as fast as me. In the navel battle it was Swiftdeath fighters that were destroyed, not Thunderhawks. Et Imperator brother marine.**

**SPECIALGUY: I haven't forgotten about Guilliman. He'll come in later.**

Archon Shadowclaw was reading a datapad detailing the star charts of this place that had been decoded. There appeared to be four major empires: The United Federation of Planets, The Klingon Empire, The Romulan Star Empire, and the Cardassian Union. There were also many smaller empires scattered around them. There appeared to be many places where natural phenomena could provide hiding places for his force. One of the most interesting was an area known as the Badlands. It was an area of space dominated by a nebula and littered with plasma storms. It was large enough for his force to hide without problems and was near the borders of three of the major empires.

"Archon?" His second asked as he entered the bridge deck.

"Yes, what is it?" Shadowclaw replied.

"The analysis of Romulan technology is going well. However it will take time before we can understand much of it. Have you decided on our next course of action?" he asked.

"I believe that more Romulan vessels will soon arrive here. Captain N'rok believes they will be able to track the vessels we captured to this system. We will have half our fleet move to the other side of the planet and engage maximum Shadow Fields. If the Romulans appear with a strong enough force, or if they open fire, our ships will engage them while the other half or our fleet will come out from behind the planet and flank the Romulans. Their weapons will take time to penetrate our armor but they are still a danger. From the tactical data N'rok has provided us it appears that most of the vessels in this galaxy rely almost entirely on energy shielding. Their hulls appear to be even weaker than ours. I would estimate that, depending on their ability to pierce our Shadow Fields, one of our escorts could disable or destroy one of their cruiser level vessels or possibly above, depending on if they had the element of surprise."

"You are wise as always my Lord. I will carry out your orders immediately."

"Wait," Shadowclaw said when the man moved to leave. "The offer Captain N'rok made me still makes me ill. Our kind have never before accepted aid from anyone, yet here we are, preparing to bow to these Romulans. It sickens me."

"Perhaps Archon, but consider this. We are alone and cut off from our home, a situation that has never before occurred. These Romulans desire power and fear the same as we do. Our superior technology gives us an advantage however. If they do provide us with the means to start anew in this galaxy in return for us merely raiding and killing the same as we have always done it benefits us in the long term. We can engineer situations that force them to rely on us. Once we have enough influence we can seize power and remake the Romulan Empire in our own image. We merely need to be patient my lord, and soon the Romulans will bow to US."

Captain Hetral stared out his ship's view screen. His squadron of seven warbirds had been sent from their base to investigate the loss of one of the fleets that had been patrolling the far side of the Romulan Empire.

As Captain Hetral entered the bridge he saw that Major Rakal was already present, examining the sensor data recovered from the last known location of the patrol fleet. Though he kept it hidden, Hetral was a bit nervous about having a Tal'Shiar operative on board his ship. He had heard stories of the kinds of things they were capable of. The Major turned and caught sight of the Captain.

"Ah, Captain Hetral. Good. We are currently following a faint energy signature we believe was left by one of our ships with a damaged engine system. The trail is leading us to an uninhabited system just outside Romulan space. Our sensors will be able to give us a detailed scan in approximately two hours. We will arrive one our after."

"Once we get within sensor range have all ships engage cloak and prepare for combat," Captain Hetral ordered his first officer. "Whatever we find there is capable of neutralizing at least three Warbirds. I want to be ready." As the minutes counted down, Captain Hetral wondered if some new enemy was about to make itself known

"Archon, sensors are detecting several vessels arriving in system. Sensors mark them as Romulan Warbirds, at least seven. They are cloaked. Attempting to track them," Shadowclaw's second officer reported.

"Send out a hail on the frequency N'rok gave us," Shadowclaw ordered. "And get him up here as well. It may do the Romulans some good to see that we are not mistreating their people," he said a hint of a smile ghosting across his face.

"There are approximately two hundred vessels in the system, ranging in size from six hundred meters to over four kilometers. Captain, the enemy is hailing us. On Captain N'rok's personal channel," an officer reported.

"Interesting," Major Rakal said. "Either someone on those ships has managed to pry the information from N'rok's mind, or they are cooperating."

"Open a channel," Captain Hetral replied. Moments later the screen activated and displayed the bridge of the _Silent Blade. _Archon Shadowclaw and Captain N'rok were standing side by side. N'rok's uniform was ripped in several places and he was favoring his left side, but other than that he looked fine.

"Captain N'rok?" Hetral asked.

"Yes sir. I am pleased you were able to find this place. I would like to introduce you to Archon Shadowclaw, leader of the Dark Eldar. They ambushed my patrol and brought us here."

"You appear to have been treated a bit roughly," Major Rakal replied. Shadowclaw whispered something into N'rok's ear and he did the same.

"So, you are a member of the Tal'Shiar. I believe there is a member of my crew who would greatly appreciate an audience with you."

"First of all, you are in possession of Romulan Empire vessels. You will return them and their crews at once," Rakal demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands," Shadowclaw said. "As you can plainly, see your vessels are heavily outnumbered."

"You have no idea how many ships we have," Captain Hetral said.

"Oh' but we do. You see, our sensors can't lock onto your vessels, but we were able to scan your warp exit points. Captain N'rok and I have come to an agreement, one I am hopeful you will agree with," Shadowclaw replied. "I am prepared to receive you immediately."

"I would prefer it if you were to come aboard my vessel," Rakal said. She knew that if this enemy did know how many ships the Romulans had, they might be less inclined to open fire with their leader on board her ship.

"I will consider your offer. If I agree, Captain N'rok and I will come aboard in one hour," Shadowclaw said, ending the transmission. "What are your thoughts N'rok?" Though he was technically still a slave, N'rok knew far more about how Romulans thought than Shadowclaw.

"They are likely trying to get you aboard their ship to use you as a hostage if things go wrong," N'rok replied. "They believe that your people won't open fire if you are on board."

"That only shows how little they know about us. There are many who would welcome the chance to kill me and take command. Do you believe your plan will work?"

"I am confident. If what you have shown me is any indication, your technology and your ships could provide the Romulans with the means to become the true masters of this quadrant," N'rok replied. Shadowclaw recognized the look in his eyes. He had seen it many times. The look of someone who believed they would finally achieve their dreams of power. That would prove useful in the days to come.

"Very well then. But have one of your vessels maintain a transporter lock on us at all times. If things do, as you say, turn wrong, my ship will open fire and take down the shields while your vessel transports us out."

"A sound plan Archon," N'rok replied.

One hour later a large shuttle left the _Silent Blade's_ launch bay and angled towards the one Romulan vessels that had decloaked. The shuttle was fifteen meters long and seven wide and covered in blade-like extensions. It met the Warbird's starboard airlock and began pressurizing.

Captain Hetral and Major Rakal waited at the airlock along with eight guards. They waited patiently while the airlock got a good seal, then, with a hiss of air it opened.

What came out of the shuttle nearly made the guards open fire. Tall, thin warriors wearing pitch black armor and carrying long halberds filed out of the shuttle and stood at attention, though they eyed the Romulans with barely contained hatred. A moment later Archon Shadowclaw and Captain N'rok came through.

"Greetings Archon," Captain Hetral said. This in Major Rakal of the Tal'Shiar. It is good to see you are still alive Captain," Hetral said to N'rok.

"The same to you Captain. This is Archon Shadowclaw. I trust you have reviewed the data I sent?"

"We have. Please accompany us to the conference room," Major Rakal replied. "Archon, would it be possibly for your guards to remain with your ship?"

"No," the Archon said simply. "They go where I go. It is their duty."

"Very well, come with us," Rakal said, secretly relaying instruction for additional guards to assemble near the conference room if they were needed.

When the group reached their destination, Shadowclaw and Captain N'rok took the two seats closest to the door, the Incubi standing just behind them, hands tight around their weapons. The Romulans and their own guards took the other side of the table.

"Firstly, I wish to know where you come from and what you are doing here," Major Rakal said. Shadowclaw nodded.

"My fleet was thrown off course by a Warp storm and deposited here. We are currently looking for a way to regain contact with our people. When we encountered Captain N'rok's patrol fleet we were able to determine that our technology is superior to your own. However, we require a base of operations to sustain our vessels. Captain N'rok offered to provide us with an infustructure and a base to operate from in exchange for access to our technology and the ability to call on us to raid targets you require eliminated. All we ask in return is access to your technology and the right to keep any prisoners we capture," Shadowclaw replied.

"And what exactly is stopping you from simply taking anything you require?" Captain Hetral asked.

"While that would certainly not be a problem for us, if we did that we run the risk of the other races in this quadrant uniting against us. Without supplies and repair facilities, we would eventually be worn down."

"Consider the possibilities. The Dark Eldar vessels are faster and have more powerful weapons than our own. Also, since no one aside from us has ever encountered a Dark Eldar vessel, we can strike anywhere we wish. Their engines have the ability to mimic any type of engine they have encountered. We could use this technology to make it seem as if dozens of different races are conducting the raids. We could possibly even use them to begin a war between the Klingons and the Federation. Archon Shadowclaw has offered to begin attacking targets as soon as a base of operations has been established for his forces in the Badlands," N'rok said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Major Rakal asked.

"You don't," Shadowclaw replied. "But consider your options. You can either accept our offer and have your empire to become the greatest power in the galaxy, or…" Shadowclaw pressed a button on his belt and seconds later, a hundred more Dark Eldar vessels rounded the planet, including another four kilometer long Darkness class battleship.

"Even if you did manage to escape, the Dark Eldar can simply attack every major Romulan world and eliminating our ability to defend ourselves. Their warp drive is much faster than or own, one of the many technologies they would be willing to share with us." He handed a pad to Major Rakal and Captain Hetral. "Consider it."

"We will consider it," Rakal said. "In the meantime perhaps you should return to your vessel," she said to Shadowclaw. "Captain N'rok, please remain."

Once the Archon's shuttle had left, N'rok and Rakal were alone.

"Tell me Captain, do you believe this Shadowclaw can be trusted?" She asked.

"I do. They are powerful, but they realize they need us to survive. With their technology the Romulan Star Empire will become the most powerful force in the quadrant, and eventually perhaps the entire galaxy," N'rok replied. Shadowclaw had told him that most of the time, the more power a person wielded, the more they desired.

"I will take this to my superiors. You will remain here as the official ambassador to the Dark Eldar," Rakal said.

An hour later one of the Romulan ships departed. Major Rakal would make her report to her superiors in the Tal'shiar. N'rok's reports had convincer her that the Dark Eldar had the power to be either a powerful threat or a powerful ally. Still, the Romulans would need to find an advantage over Shadowclaw or else he could prove a great threat. But she was one of the Tal'shiar. She would always come out on top.

**How was that? The Romulans recognize the potential, and potential threat, the Dark Eldar pose. Will the Tal'shiar attempt to use the Dark Eldar to gain power. Will Shadowclaw achieve his ambitions? Will the Romulans and the Dark Eldar work together for now? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the battle for the imperial system will be won, but by which side? What will happen to Emily? Keep reading. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

ENTILZA


	20. Darkness Decends

**Chapter 19: Darkness Descends **

**Reviewers:**

**The Sithspawn: You're probably right. Emily will be in this chapter near the end. Her battle with the Chaos Lord will be next. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Oh, then let's just say it was a shuttle version and not the standard battle version. Glad you like the story.**

**m6l99: Thank you. Feel free to send me any ideas you think would benefit the story. **

**oblivionknight7: Yes they are, but the Dark Eldar have been at it for a lot longer.**

**angelus288: The Tal'Shiar are the Romulan secret police. You'll see Emily's powers soon. **

**grayangle: I've never read anything that tells exactly what kind of FTL drive the Dark Eldar use, but I'd think the Eldar would try and keep them out of the Webway. Well if Emily turns out to be a Sensei maybe she can convince at least some of the others to join the Emperor. The Emperor never planned to sacrifice the Sensei, it was an Inquisitor sect. If the Emperor can prove that to them it could at least help reduce their fear and mistrust a bit. The Emperor IS a god, at least in a sense, it's just that he resides in the physical realm instead of the warp. He's at least as powerful as a Chaos god. It was said that the attack he used to obliterate Horus injured all four of the Chaos gods at once, and his power is one of the few things keeping humanity from the full force of Chaos. His mind may be declining but I'm betting there's at least one shard of his true self remaining and that can be brought back. **

**BGTom: The Imperium ships were outnumbered, in warships at least. If they'd concentrated all their fire on the Desolator that could certainly have destroyed it in a few volleys, but by then the faster Chaos ships would likely have been in their rears. The Imperium ships were concentrating on rolling the Chaos fleet's flank and clustering them together. Then they would have been able to concentrate all their fire in a relatively small area. When you're outnumbered you usually try and take out the smaller ships first. That way when it's only the big ships left you can concentrate on them without risking getting flanked. Also, a warp exit also puts out a huge amount of energy which likely interferes with targeting sensors. **

**darth: Probably. Still, they'll play along until they get the resources they need.**

**Lennox RH: The alliance will last at least long enough for the Dark Eldar to get a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. Probably a combination of both. No way, Chaos is tough! Long Live the Emperor!**

While the Naval battle still raged in space, the city of Green Fields on the surface was preparing for its own battle. Since the reports of the Night Lords attack on the bridge, the city's PDF troopers and Arbites had mustered everything they could. Riot tanks and Chimeras patrolled the main streets. Searchlights had been mounted anywhere a generator could be set up. City power was still offline. Most of the troops were patrolling the city's wall, which encircled three quarters of the city, with a sheer mountain as the fourth side. Arbiter Marshal Felkor was coordinating the troop deployments from his command Chimera.

"Move unit three to the east wall. And have those cannons been installed yet?" He asked. After the loss of the bridge garrison, during which the few surviving troops reported seeing black giants in archaic armor, the Marshal had ordered three of the Arbites compound's macro cannons to be taken down and mounted of the walls.

"You know it Marshal," his second, a massive man named Grant replied. He was the kind of man who always said what was on his mind. While he had impressive skills, his problem of not keeping quiet when he should ensured he would never rise above his current rank. For that Marshal Felkor was glad, for it meant he would always have an able second in command. "So, any word from our friends up there?" He asked, pointing at the sky where flashes of light were visible.

"A few units ofarmsmen teleported down about ten minutes ago. Brought some new weapons to. They call them phaser rifles. As soon as they're able to knock out the enemy up there they'll help us out down here," the marshal replied. "I just hope our men are ready for this."

"They will be. After all marshal, I trained 'em" Grant said, smiling.

Far above the city on the cliff, Chaos Champion Streth observed the defense of the city. His squad of Raptors had been tasked with distracting the enemy defenders and causing them to panick. He watched as most of the troops moved to defend the walls.

"Prepare to move," Streth said, his voice thick with anticipation. His unit had been waiting here for hours. They were restless.

"Why do we delay?" Delnor asked.

"Once the Warlord's surprise reached the city the enemy will be filled with fear, and that is when we will move."

A few moments later, Warlord Crallus's surprise arrived. Several of the transports from the bridge were approaching the main gate.

"They made it back! Open the gate!" Cried one guard.

"Wait! It might be a trap!" His sergeant replied. Give me some light!" He ordered, and a moment later three searchlights concentrated on the transports. They were filled with men, well, pieces of them. Blood drew a long, thick trail back along their rout. There was silence, broken only by the sounds of men emptying their stomachs. The sergeant drew his magnoculars to get a close up view of the transports. Something didn't feel right. Then he saw it. Dim, barely visible lights blinking in between the bodies and equipment. "They're bombs. Open fire!"

But it was too late. The explosives detonated and thousands of steel bearings and pieces of shrapnel cut into the men on the wall. Dozens fell to the streets, dead. Many others suffered wounds from the flying death cloud.

Sergeant Micoro picked himself up. He had a shrapnel wound in his shoulder but it wasn't too bad. Then he saw the enemy. What looked like thousands of enemy soldiers were appearing out of the fog. They wore deep red uniforms and masks sculpted to resemble daemons and other creatures. At least a dozen tanks were advancing alongside them, Chimeras and a Leman Russ.

The Marshal saw the enemy coming across the field. He had heard of these troops. They were known as the Blood Pact. Made up primarily of traitor Imperial Guard, they were regarded as one of the deadliest forces the enemies of the Imperium possessed. He had seen the bomb detonation. That seemed to have been the signal for the enemy force to attack. He opened a channel to all his troops.

"Men, listen up! The enemy is finally starting his main attack. Don't lose heart. No matter how many of them there are, we will prevail. We are soldiers of the Imperium, and the Imperium will never yield to any enemy! Just remember, keep your cool and you'll keep you're head. Now start firing damn it, and don't miss!"

All along the walls volleys of Lasgun and phaser fire lanced out. Captain Halloway, knowing his security officers wouldn't fare very well in this battle, had instead send down as many weapons as he could spare. Set on full power, enemy troops simply vanished. When the enemy got within range, a few wide beam shots were fired, vaporizing dozens of the enemy. But they simply responded with their own weapons without breaking step. Lasguns, mixed in with a few bolters, filled the air with a curtain of fire and death. Frag grenades landed in clusters of men and sent pieces of them flying.

The heavy weapons squads on the wall hosed the Blood Pact with heavy bolters, multi-lasers and auto cannons. Lascannons concentrated their fire on the enemy's armored support. Three Chimeras were eliminated, and a macro cannon severed the tracks of the Leman Russ, which responded with a shot from its battle cannon that blew apart a five meter section of the wall.

"Artillery, stand by for firing coordinates," Marshal Felkor spoke into his comm. set. The only reply was static. "Artillery, respond damn it!"

"Run. Let's get out of here!" A soldier yelled just before a bolt round detonated his head in an explosion of blood and bone. Black armored warriors were coming from the sky on red flames. There had to be at least twenty of them. They attacked with supernatural speed, swinging buzzing chainswords and blasting away with bolt pistols. They seemed to be nightmares come to life. Another soldier turned to run, but a bolt shell blew apart his knee and severed his leg. He fell to the ground with a cry.

Champion Streth leapt from the cliff with the rest of his Raptors. They fell with great cries of joy and anger. The enemy, a pitiful few dozen tasked with guarding the city's artillery, glanced up just in time to see black armored warriors descending from the sky on wings of fire. When his troops landed, they began bounding around, severing limbs and coating the ground with blood. Streth saw one of the enemy trying to run. He felled him with a pistol shot to the knee. He slowly walked over to him, stamping on the head of another enemy who had been hit in the stomach.

"Ah! Stay away from me!" Trooper Jackson yelled at the black giant coming towards him. He shakingly raised his laspistol and fired a few shots. Most missed, and the ones that hit did nothing. The enemy then seemed to blur and then he was standing over him. He caught the trooper's pistol hand and slowly crushed it, causing the man to give a very satisfying scream of pain. He was about to crush the man's head when he heard a voice coming from the man's vox set.

"Artillery, can you hear me? Respond!" A smile spread across the Aspiring Champion's face. He removed his helmet, inciting a gasp from the man at his feet at the sight of his sickly white skin and needle sharp teeth. He pulled the vox from the man's shaking hands and raised to his dry and cracked lips.

"We have come for you," he whispered, both to the enemy on the other end and to the man beneath his feet. He then crushed the vox and, with a single punch, embedded the remains on the man's chest. "Move out!" Streth called to his Raptors. They had just finished wiring the enemy artillery to explode after firing a single volley into the heart of the city. The Raptors took off in a flash of jets and seconds later the mountain shock to the massive detonation of the city's best defensive weapons.

"Emperor damn it!" Marshall Felkor cried as he watched the detonation of what could only be the artillery he'd been counting on to win this battle. The enemy were clustering around the walls. They were perfect targets. Instead they were using grapples to scale the walls while their comrades continued firing at the wall defenders. Heavy bolters and autocannons were now supporting them, along with another volley from the Leman Russ. "All right, time for plan B," he said. "Have the men fall back into the city. Once the men are clear, blow the Net."

The 'Net' was actually a series of Frag grenades and promethium bombs placed along the top of the walls. Just as the enemy was securing the wall it was transformed into a ring of fire. At the same time the grenades shredded any enemy still standing as well as peppering those climbing up with a volley of shrapnel and falling bodes.

A cheer went up from the Imperial lines, now clustered in streets and within buildings. The enemy, delayed by the PDF trap but not deterred, once again scaled the wall, more careful this time. Snipers traded fire with each other. The Leman Russ fired again, this time with an AT shell that demolished the main gate, allowing Blood Pact soldiers to pour into the city.

"See if you can get me an uplink to one of those Federation ships," Marshal Felkor ordered.

In orbit, the orbital battle was beginning to swing in the Imperium's favor. The enemy's smaller ships had all been destroyed. Now they were free to concentrate their fire on the _Eternal Scream_ and the _Eternal Night_. But the Imperium vessels had sustained losses as well. The _Lord Sekmet_ was a burning wreck after a sustained combat with the _Eternal Scream. _The _Perfection_ had lost most of its portside weapons, and its drives were crippled.

On board the _Valiant_, Captain Halloway was coordinating the Federation fleet. While they could not engage the Chaos ships directly, they had been able to fend off several attacks by Switdeaths and Doomfires. They had also been credited with the destruction of three Chaos vessels due to torpedoes transportedinto their generariums.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the planet's surface, audio only," T'vol reported.

"Put it on," Halloway replied. A voice, heavy with static, came through.

"Repeat, this is Arbiter Marshal Felkor to any Federation vessel. Please respond?"

"This is Captain Halloway of the _Valiant_, we are receiving you."

"We need help down here. Our artillery has been destroyed and enemy forces have taken the walls. We're holding them here but I don't know for how long. Is there anything you can send us?" Halloway turned to T'vol.

"T'vol, how many shuttles and Runabouts are our ships carrying?"

"Twelve," T'vol replied. "We could also transport torpedoes into the strongest enemy locations to reduce their numbers."

"Excellent. Have all ships launch their shuttles and head for the planet. Lock transporters onto the locations of heaviest enemy activity. Marshal, help is on the way."

On the surface the Blood Pact army was moving to surround the city. The surprise attack on the enemy artillery by the Night Lords had opened the door. Now all that was left was to move into the city and kill any remaining enemies.

General Grell, commander of the Blood Pact army, surveyed the progress of his force from his vantage point on the edge of the engagement zone. His regiment had gone over to the side of true power over five years ago. Their transport ship had become stranded in the warp and had been rescued by the Night Lords. They had at first been pressed into service as cannon fodder, but they had survived battle after battle. Eventually they Night Lords had begun using them to augment their assault forces. They had met a small force of Blood Pact, and had adopted their ways. Now Grell was well on his way to achieving absolute power. Suddenly he spied several bright streaks entering the atmosphere.

"What are those?" He asked.

"They appear to be some type of atmospheric shuttles sir," his second replied. As they got closer Grell was able to see them clearly. Some were squat boxes with stubby fins on either side. How they were able to stay in the air was beyond the General. The others were longer and shiner, with slightly larger wings.

"They must belong to the enemy. Have the Hydras lock on and destroy them," Grell ordered, and immediately the regiment's four Hydra flak tanks rotated their cannons and fired streams of glowing cannon shells. The enemy aircraft dodged as best they could. They were far less maneuverable than the Imperial craft he was used to facing, but his fire rebounded off some type of energy shield. "Well, that's a new trick," he said. "Continue firing. Their shields can't last forever."

"Shields at 95," Ensign Pardis reported. Captain Halloway had ordered all shuttlecraft and Runabouts to make attack runs on the enemy forces assaulting the city. "They're using some kind of low yield explosive shells."

"Lock torpedoes on their tanks and fire," Ensign Trent replied. He was one of the small but growing number of crew members who agreed with Halloway that the Imperium deserved all the help the Federation could give it. Many of the officers still believed that they should maintain their standards of promoting peace and not interfering with thewars of other races. Trent had seen the horrors of this galaxy and knew that, despite the outward appearance of the Imperium, it was the best hope this galaxy had for peace. The other alien races seemed mostly occupied with either calcualted murderor simply annialating everything. Ensign Trent would not let that happen. "And lock phasers on the largest troop formations. Fire."

General Grell watched as glowing spheres were launched from the enemy aircraft and struck his Hydra tanks. One hit and they exploded. Shrapnel cut across thirty meters, cutting down dozens of men. One fragment struck the General in the hip, drawing a gasp of pain from him. He then saw the fighters fire long streams of energy that vaporized hundreds of his men.

"All guns, concentrate your fire on those enemy fighters!" He ordered. He watched as every weapon that had a chance of hitting the enemy aircraft open fire. Heavy weapons, the guns mounted of the Chimeras and the one surviving Hydra. The enemies shields flared bright, and eventually one flickered. Hydra round stitched a line across the ship's belly and the light in its engines faded for a moment.

"Shields are down, and we've lost phasers," Ensign Pardis reported.

"Reroute power from auxiliary systems and fire torpedoes." Three photons targeted and destroyed the remaining Hydra tank and blew apart anti-tank squads. Over half the enemy army was gone by this point. The rest were inside the city, too close to friendly troops to risk using torpedoes. There were also the traitor marines to contend with, who, according to reports, were advancing through the city, slaughtering anyone they found.

In orbit Emily has holding her head. She could feel the deaths of those down on the planet, especially the innocents. The crystal glowed brighter.

"I have to go down there," she said.

"What are you talking about Emily?' Halloway asked. "That city is a total war zone, no place for someone like you."

"I have to!" Emily replied. "People are dying down there. I now I can do something to help. I have my crystal! I know that with it I can make a difference," she said. Her face was an expression of confidence and courage. Halloway knew he couldn't talk her out of it.

"I am going as well," Amberley said. "As soon as that fleet arrived I recognized the flagship. Fifty years ago I was nearly killed when I was eradicating a Chaos cult on Grenstil five. It turned out the Night Lords had been waiting for us. I lost my entire retinue. When I finally made it back to my ship the Night Lords were striking the cities. Before Navy vessels arrived the _Eternal Night_ arrived and left with the Night Lords. I can still feel the injuries I received from their leader," she said, indicating a long but faint scar running down her arm. "I know he's here, and I owe him a lot of pain."

Halloway knew when he was outnumbered, not to mention outranked. He also knew that Emily had been getting stronger lately. He'd reviewed the training she had been doing on the holodeck.

"All right, but I'm coming with you. I can't very well let my daughter rome around a battlefield without someone to watch her back. T'vol, you have the bridge."

Before going to the surface the three stopped at the ship's armory. Halloway picked up a phaser rifle and slipped a hand phaser into a holster. Amberley already had her bolt pistol and picked out a rifle as well. Emily grabbed a hand phaser but knew she'd be relying on her crystal to do most of her fighting. A minute later they entered the transporter room.

"Set to bring us down next to the command center," Halloway told the Transporter chief. The three dissolved into a mist of blue light and then they were gone.

**How was that? Sorry I didn't get to Emily's battle, I promise that'll happen next time. Anyway, in the next chapter, the Romulans will begin working with the Dark Eldar,and the first strike will be made. Who will it be? Keep reading and find out. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	21. First Strike

**Chapter 20: First Strike**

**Reviewers: **

**Marine Brother Shran: My apologies brother marine. I simply didn't wish for the chapter to become ten thousand words long. I'm glad you like it. What kind of things are you talking about? Give me some suggestions. I'm always open to ideas. Et Imperator brother marine. **

**The Sithspawn: I'm glad you're enjoying the battle. Trust me, Emily will impress you. The Dark Eldar are bloodthirsty, but they're not stupid. They'll go after smaller targets first to create a sense of panic and scatter the enemy when they try to protect all their worlds at once. **

**oblivionknight7: Yes Void shields can block transporters. I'm doing this so I can't have it where one Federation ship destroys a dozen battleships with transported torpedoes. **

**m6l99: Glad you're enjoying it. I'm not sure if I can make the battle last that long. As always your suggestions are welcome. **

**The BEE: Remember, the Federation capital ships have been upgraded so it's only logical that the shuttles and runabouts were as well. The phasers, I never knew that. Sorry. Glad you liked the rest of it. **

**BGTom: Sorry for the mistake. You're probably right. I'll use your information in future battles. Thank you for your advice. **

**angelus288: Thanks. The Klingons will make a good first target. I'm thinking that Voyager has just come back since by Nemesis she was an Admiral and appeared a bit older. **

**Jerry Unipeq: Man you read fast! Glad you like the story. Hope to see more reviews. Since you're new let me tell you that if you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story either post them in a review or e-mail me. **

**grayangle: Thank you for the compliment. So maybe they could serve as generals, viewing the Emperor simply as their commanding officer. I have a basic history. I hope you approve when I post it. Hm, fallen Sensei. They could be powerful foes. They probably have different powerful levels, though I don't think many of them will be weaker than a high end Bata psyker at the absolute weakest. Some of them will also be more loyal to the reborn Emperor than others. **

**Lennox RH: Glad you like it. Don't worry, after this battle the Emperor's revival will be at hand. I hope you enjoy Emily's battle. Long live the Emperor!**

Several days had passed since Major Rakal's departure. In that time Archon Shadowclaw and Captain N'rok had discussed plans for the initial strikes on the Alpha Quadrant. A message from Major Rakal indicated that the Romulan government had approved Shadowclaw's plan. After the grievous losses incurred during the Dominion war the Empire could use the help Shadowclaw was offering. Not to mention many senators were intrigued by the examples of Dark Eldar technology Rakal had brought back with her.

Shadowclaw was is his quarters, polishing his Punisher. All this waiting was making him irritable. He had already killed one of his slave servants when he had tripped and fallen while bringing a tool to the Archon. His door opened and Captain N'rok walked in. Shadowclaw glanced up at him.

"I trust you have a good reason for this," he said, his hand tightening imperceptibly on the shaft of his weapon.

"Yes. I have received word that our offer has been accepted. Materials are on their way to the Badlands. Once we arrive we will have everything we need to construct our base."

"Excellent N'rok. You are proving to be most useful," Shadowclaw said.

"Thank you," N'rok said, knowing that was as close to a compliment as Shadowclaw could get. "However, there is one thing my superiors wish in return."

"And what would that be?" Shadowclaw asked.

"They wish us to conduct a raid on a Klingon military base," N'rok replied. A smile spread over Shadowclaw's face, causing N'rok to shiver.

"Very well. I have waited far to long to take life. Where is this base?"

"A colony on the leading edge of Klingon space," N'rok replied. "The base is currently being used to monitor ship movements on the Klingon border. Its defenses are unknown, but with the losses the Klingons suffered in the Dominion war I doubt its defenses will consist of more than a handful of warships and whatever troops are on planet."

"Then a small force should suffice," Shadowclaw said. "I will take twelve ships. Our mimic engines have been programmed to simulate Cardassian warp signatures. When we strike, we will allow the Klingons enough time to scan us and send a distress call before we strike. The Klingons will believe the Cardassians are seeking revenge."

"An excellent plan Archon," N'rok replied. The Dark Eldar Mimic engines were a remarkable technology. The Romulans under N'rok had also made a contribution. Holo emitters had would be attacked to the ships in Shadowclaw's raiding force. They had originally been used in a failed Romulan attempt to incite a war over two centuries ago. They would simulate the appearance of Cardassian ships. That would be the final key to the deception. "The holo shrouds are also ready. They will be installed within six hours."

"Excellent. I would like you to accompany me N'rok. You will record the attack for a presentation to your government. It will help to generate support for us."

"As you wish Archon," N'rok replied. He smiled, knowing that with each passing moment he was wedging himself further into the Archon's trust. Soon he would be his right hand. Then he would have the power to achieve the power every Romulan dreamed of.

Seven hours later twelve Dark Eldar vessels engaged their warp engines and departed. It had been discovered that the Warp did exist in this galaxy, but it was clam and seemed to be free of warp predators. This allowed for far greater speed in Warpspace. They would reach the Klingon base in ten hours, and then the slaughter would begin.

The Klingon outpost at Ducal four was one of many listening posts recently installed on the Klingon border. With the end of the Dominion war the Klingon Defense Forces were attempting to rebuild the severe losses they had sustained. With their forces as low as they were the Klingons were trying to present a strong show of strength. The colony on Ducal four was defended by seven B'rel class Birds of Prey, two K'vort cruisers and one Vor'cha heavy cruiser. Two thousand troops comprised the garrison. Since the colony was near the Cardassian border it was more heavily defended than many others.

The Birds of Prey _Ket'al_ and _M'para _were patrolling the edge of the system. They had been part of the fleet that had attacked Cardassia Prime.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a disturbance twenty thousand kilometers to port," First Officer Deka reported. Then a moment later eight Cardassian Galor class cruisers emerged. "Cardassians!"

"How were they able to get this close undetected?" Captain Grun asked. "No matter, have all ships engage and send a message to Quonos. Inform them we are under attack by Cardassians."

"They are sending a transmission to Quonos," N'rok said from his position on the _Silent Blade's _bridge.

"Good. Commence jamming," Shadowclaw ordered. "Inform the fleet they may open fire at will, but keep us on a course to the planet."

Phantom Lances and Leech torpedoes flared from the "Cardassian" ships. The two Birds of Prey were vaporized. The remaining Klingon ships in the system were shocked. The Cardassians had never displayed that kind of firepower. The Klingon ships formed a wedge formation and charged the Cardassians. They had to protect the colony and what was on it from the Cardassians.

Three more ships were lost to enemy fire, and then the Klingons were in among the enemy. Torpedoes and disruptors lanced back at the Cardassians. Some hit but most seemed to pass through the ships entirely. The ships images seemed to shimmer and then they vanished, replacing the Cardassian ships with black vessels studded with blades and spikes.

"What are those ships?" Captain Grun asked.

"Unknown. They are generating a high power distortion field. Our targeting sensors are getting less that half their normal accuracy. Orders?" His second officer asked.

"Order our ships to concentrate their fire on one ship at a time. We must protect the colony."

The Vor'cha managed to hit one of the alien vessels with its main disruptor cannon, opening up a gash its port side. The vessel began listing to port, but two other Torture cruisers each fired a Phantom Lance and blew the Vorcha's starboard nacelle apart. The massive cruiser faltered for a moment, then resumed its advance, her engineers rerouting power. Still leaking plasma, the Vor'cha fired its main disruptor again, this time its smaller weapons joining in as well. The Dark Eldar cruiser received a beating. The main disruptor somehow managed to hit in almost the same place as the first shot. The smaller disruptors and a photon torpedo detonated within the ship's hull. The Torture class cruiser expanded for a moment and blew apart in a massive plasma explosion.

"We have lost a ship," N'rok observed from his station on Shadowclaw's command ship. The remaining Dark Eldar vessels in the attack closed in around the Klingons. The battle was already over.

"I can see that. It is acceptable. The Klingons are behaving just as you predicted. I believe that now is the time to launch our second attack. Helm, engage!" Shadowclaw ordered.

In orbit of Ducal four more Dark Eldar ships appeared. Three Torture cruisers and the Darkness class battleship _Silent blade_. Suddenly a K'vort decloaked directly aft of the _Blade_. Sensors indicated it had apparently come from the other side on the planet. If fired its disruptors, but instead of the usual green color, these bolts were a dark red tinted with black. They impacted on one of the Torture cruisers and tore it open. Atmosphere gushed from hull breaches. Three photon torpedoes finished the job.

"The _Screeching Shadow_ has been destroyed," Shadowclaw's tactical officer reported.

"I have eyes you fool! Tell me what that was!"

"Some type of high energy plasma weapon my lord. However the new sensors are picking up signs of dark matter as well."

"Dark matter? But the Klingons have never demonstrated an ability to manufacture or for that matter even design dark matter weapons," N'rok stated.

"Regardless, that weapon could prove to be a powerful took. It may also be the reason for the heavy defense of this colony," Shadowclaw replied. "Lock weapons on that ship but only disable it, understood? If that vessel is destroyed the ones responsible will be sent to the Heamonoculi." The crew hurried to carry out the Archon's orders. They had seen crew members punished before. Most had never been seen again, though their screams sometimes still haunted the corridors.

The _Silent Blade_ launched a massive volley at the Klingon vessel, but only a small fraction connected. The ship's shields were taken down and a Phantom Lance struck its impulse engines, bringing the vessel coasting to a stop.

"Prepare to board," Shadowclaw said. "And begin the assault on the planet as well." Assault craft began to pour from Shadowclaw's ships, heading toward the planet.

Shadowclaw's attack shuttle latched onto the Klingon ship's docking port and forced it open. The Klingons were ready. The first three warriors were cut down by disruptor fire, but the forth tossed a grenade that painted the walls with Klingon blood. This bought time for warriors to move forward. Shadowclaw and his Incubi were the next out. His Punisher danced and sang through the air, severing limbs and heads with blinding swiftness. Blood streamed in elegant streams around him. Not a single drop touching his armor. His weapon had not tasted blood for far too long. Shadowclaw was like a hurricane. He relished this. The Klingon warriors fought till the end, taking several of Shadowclaw's warriors with them. But the Dark Eldar did not fight with honor. They ganged up on their opponents. They slit throats from behind, and still the Klingons fought. This, thought Shadowclaw, is the way things should be.

On the planet, the battle was in full swing. Hundreds of Klingon warriors clashed with the Dark Eldar in and around the planet's only major city. Disruptors and Bat'leths met Dark Eldar Splinter Rifles and Punishers. The Klingons centered their defense around a tall dome shaped structure.

"Continue fighting. Never surrender!" One Klingon said, leveling his disruptor and vaporizing an oncoming enemy soldier. These enemies fought without honor. They had no respect for the duel. He watched as one of the aliens, carrying what appeared to be a larger version of their standard battle rifle, slaughtered a group of women and children trying to escape down a side street. A burning hatred was lit in his heart. He bellowed a great cry of rage and changed at the enemy, his men following him. The aliens did the same, many drawing pistols and close combat weapons.

The melee swirled, neither side giving any quarter. The streets ran slick with two colors of blood, black ichor and purple Klingon life fluid. Here a Bat'leth sliced off an alien's head; there a blade glowing with a pale light cut a warrior on two. No man was without blood on him. Then the Klingon commander spotted an alien clad in heavier armor than the other and carrying a two handed weapon that sliced through three warriors as he watched. Nothing it seemed could touch him. The Commander strode forward, bellowing a challenge. The alien seemed to accept. The Commander thumped his fist on his chest and raised his Bat'leth. The alien rushed forward, almost faster than the eye could follow. Bat'leth met Punisher, and the Bat'leth was sliced in two by the Punisher's power field, but the alien was thrown off balance for a moment as the Commander rushed forward, taking a deep slash across the back but tackling the alien to the ground. They landed hard but the alien recovered instantly. The enemy was to close to bring his Punisher to bear, so the Incubi drew a knife at the same moment as the Commander.

Both combatants circled each other, oblivious to the battle swirling around them. Both struck, their knives rebounding off each other. The Incubi was faster but the Commander had faced countless enemies during the Dominion war. He managed to get through the alien's guard for a moment and his knife and the alien's helmet flew off. The Commander stared into eyes so black they seemed to suck in the light around them. Pointed ears, like those of a Vulcan, one with a deep gash across it. And a smile that chilled even the Commander's soul. This enemy had no desire other than to kill. Then the Commander felt the blade enter his back and exit through his chest. The blade withdrew and the Commander fell to the round. He looked up at the second Incubi.

"For fight without honor," he whispered, his blood flooding out of him through the hole made by the alien's weapon. The alien merely smiled. Then darkness overcame the Commander, and his heart stilled forever. The remaining Klingon warriors were slaughtered. Those few that had survived, including civilians, were rounded up for transport to the slave holds.

In orbit, the Klingon fleet had been destroyed. The ship Shadowclaw had boarded had been secured. The Archon was on the bridge, where he had won in a duel with the ship's commander. His head now adorned Shadowclaw's armor. Then his comm. link signaled him of an incoming transmission.

"Yes," he said.

"Archon, the ground forces report a complete victory. Casualties acceptable. Many enemy prisoners secured. They are being taken to your ships as we speak," N'rok reported.

"Excellent. You may signal your vessel now," Shadowclaw replied and ended the transmission. From deep space, a Romulan scout ship that had accompanied the assault force moved in to begin examining the records of the military base. They would find out anything they could about the new Klingon weapon they had encountered here.

Several hours later everything was finished and the attack force left orbit. Before they went to warp however, they sterilized the city and the debris field with Cardassian torpedoes that had been provided by the Romulans. With that their task was done.

When the Klingon response force arrived they found the wreckage of ships and the smoking remains of a city once ten thousand strong, and everywhere there were signs of Cardassian weapons. When the High Council heard of this senseless attack there would be severe reprisal. But for several in the Klingon military the loss was much greater. The prototypes of a new weapon that would have given the Klingons a massive advantage over their enemies was now likely in the hands of the Cardassians. They would have to be recovered or destroyed, or else the entire quadrant could be in danger. This was the beginning of a war. That much was certain. But what no one yet knew was that behind everything, sinister powers were moving. Their first work had been done, and soon the quadrant would run with the blood of billions.

**How was that? The Dark Eldar met a worthy foe but still triumphed. What will come of the new Klingon weapon? What did they find in the base? What will the Dark Eldar's next target be? Find out soon. In the next chapter Emily will face the Chaos sorcerer. Will she win, or will the Dark Powers claim another soul? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Victory and Darkness**

**Reviewers: **

**m6l99: Glad you like it. The Klingons probably won't find out for a while. I'm thinking the ship could have been a prototype so it'll be a while before the Klingons can make another one. Thanks for the fighter design. I'll use it.**

**Lennox RH: Thanks. Remember Dark Eldar ships have some of the weakest hulls in 40k. The Incubi are very deadly with their weapons, so the blade likely severed the Klingon Commander's spine, ripped through his heart and other organs and left a pretty big exit wound. I know about the Federation cloaking restrictions, but what are the phaser and torpedo treaties you're talking about? Good idea about the range tactic. Long live the Emperor!**

**gta5ccjs: Glad you like it. I'll write more. It's basically a super powered disruptor. It is powerful. **

**The Sithspawn: Glad you liked the battle. I hope you like Emily's fight. It's original. Actually the idea itself belongs to m6l99. **

**oblivionknight7: It's some kind of matter that can't be seen or felt. It's canon. There was a Voyager episode where they actually encountered dark matter life forms. **

**BGTom: Maybe, but most Klingons aren't exactly known for their tactical sense. Also, watching civilians slaughtered would make any warrior lose his cool. **

**angelus288: Excellent idea. I was thinking the same thing. Any particular targets you'd like to see attacked? The weapon won't be destroyed, but how about either its ammunition takes a long time to manufacture or the weapons do? And the only working model of the weapon is now in the hands of the Dark Eldar. Hope you enjoy Emily's battle.**

**silvanas: Sorry ya hate it. **

**grayangle: The Dark Eldar boarded the ship within a minute of the strike. Also, the Phantom Lance could well have knocked out many of the Klingon ship's systems. I thought it looked light purple. Pretty much the same.**

**RegisSantia: Welcome to the fic. Thanks for the great review. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. My spell check isn't the greatest anymore. Inquisitor Vail doesn't have those because she is a member of the Ordo Xenos, not the Ordo Malleus. I'm trying to stay away from weapons like that so the Imperium doesn't become unbeatable. Remember, Terra is the most heavily defended world in the Imperium. I may have an idea though.**

Marshal Felkor gunned down three heretics with his Lasgun as they charged down the street. With the loss of the artillery his troops were fighting street to street, making the enemy pay dearly for every meter of ground. The Federation air strike had taken out most of the enemy outside of the city. That just left the ones inside the walls. Unfortunately the enemy was just as well equipped as his men, and possibly even more skilled. Suddenly three columns of light appeared to the side of his Chimera. He raised his Lasgun but stopped when he recognized the uniform the man was wearing. He also recognized the badge of an Inquisitor. The third column resolved into a young girl. She looked either nine on ten and held a glowing crystal. Felkor assumed she was part of the Inquisitor's retinue.

"Greeting Marshal," Amberley said. "I am Inquisitor Vail. My companions, Captain Halloway of the starship _Valiant, _and Emily."

"We heard you could use a hand down here," Halloway said, suddenly raising his rifle and downing a charging Blood Pact soldier. Then they heard a terrifying howl and five black shapes leapt off a building. The Raptors fired their bolt pistols, hitting two members of Felkor's command squad, causing a bloody mess on anyone nearby.

"I've got this!" Emily said, gripping the crystal in one hand and thrusting her other palm forward. A shining ball of energy formed in her hand and shot out, striking one of the Chaos marines and vaporizing him. She fired three more times, rapidly, each energy ball killing a marine. The last managed to dodge and fire his pistol. Emily raised her hand to protect herself and the bolt rounds detonated against a glowing energy field. Halloway fired his rifle at full power, the blast gouging a crater in the marine's chest plate. He fired three more times, the final blast penetrating the armor and killing the marine within. Lowering his weapon, Halloway smiled at Emily. He was impressed with her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd been practicing," Halloway said. Emily smiled. Then they saw more Chaos marines coming down the street. There were at least fifteen, and at their head was a man in massive armor, wielding a two handed blade that seemed to absorb any light that touched its surface. A cloak of human skin hung from his back, along with human heads hung by their hair. Purple and black lightning swirled around his head. Amberley tensed.

"A Chaos Sorcerer," she breathed. "He is likely the leader of the Chaos warband. Beware Captain, he has abilities like nothing you have ever seen."

Warlord Crallus decapitated yet another enemy with his Dark Blade. He felt the man's hot blood wash across his chest plate. His retinue of Chosen killed any enemy that showed its face. The defenders of this city, with help from vessels of a sort Crallus had never seen before, had eliminated the majority of his Blood Pact troops, but they were meant to be sacrificed. They had bought time and attention so Crallus and his force could infiltrate the city. The battle in orbit had taken a turn for the worst however. He would need to leave soon if he was to have any hope of escaping. But a few minutes ago he had senses an extremely powerful psychic presence appear in the center of the city. He had only felt something like that once before, in a vision Lord Shadow had sent him. Lord Shadow had told him that if he brought the source of that presence before him he would be elevated to the rank of Daemon Prince. Several minutes later he was staring at the source of the energy and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a small child. A girl no more than ten years old.

"No matter," he said to himself. "This merely makes it easier." He raised his Dark Blade and charged down the street. The tall man fired his rifle at Crallus, but he simply waved his hand and the blast was knocked aside. He sent his chosen to stop a wave of enemy forces that were attempting to head him off. He could sense that his power would be enough. After all, killing was more enjoyable if the screams were only for you.

"What?" Halloway said as he saw his phaser blast veer away from the massive figure of the enemy leader.

"Stand back Father," Emily said. "He's to strong for your weapons to affect him. I'll take him," she said, stepping forward. The energy from the crystal seemed to surround her. "I will make you pay for what you've done." Crallus smiled.

"You are a mere child. Nothing you have can possibly harm me," he replied with a smirk. Then his cloak billowed around him and he vanished, only to reappear behind Emily. He swung his Dark Blade, aiming for her legs, but she jumped and landed a few meters away.

"I may be small but I'm stronger than you know," Emily replied, firing more of her energy blasts. Crallus knocked them away. In his millennia of life he had learned many secrets that the servants of the corpse god could never know, such as how to manipulate the paths of energy. He then reached into the girl's mind. She was strong, but she had no experience. He planted the image of him moving to attack her and she fell for it. She fired an energy blast to his right and he quickly moved in, connecting with massive punch to the girl's stomach, driving her into the wall of a store. When she regained her feet blood dripped from her mouth.

"I think not," Crallus said. Lord Shadow had told him he needed the source of this new power, but it appeared to be coming from the crystal and not the girl. That meant Crallus could do as he wished with her. He holstered his bolt pistol; it would be too quick to use it, and drew a shimmering blade that he strapped to his wrist gauntlet. "Not, let's have some fun," he said, blurring forward and barely missing taking one of Emily's arms off. She turned with impressive speed and caught Crallus with an energy blast that carved into one of his shoulder plates. His Chaos Terminator was normally an asset, but against a foe as quick as this girl it had drawbacks. But no matter. He had plenty of other tricks. He swung his Dark Blade and a wave of black energy swirled down the street, directly at Emily.

Emily put up another shield, but it barely held against the energy wave. She had thought she was ready, but this was still her first fight. She fired more energy balls. They were the only offensive technique she had mastered so far, but the Warlord still managed to deflect them, using his mastery of the Warp. Emily could sense he was powerful, but there was something vaguely familiar about his energy. She didn't have any more time for idle thoughts however. Crallus renewed his attack, slashing with his sword and launching more waves of destructive energy. She managed to dodge them, but he was wearing her down. She'd never used her energy for this long.

Crallus sensed the girl was weakening. He closed in, slashing with his blade again. This time however, the girl's crystal formed a blade of its own and blocked the sorcerer's strike.

Emily stared in amazement. She hadn't known she could do that. She could feel her power increasing but had had no idea why.

_Don't give up. _

"What? Who said that?" Emily asked. Then she ducked as the Chaos leader's blade knocked her back. She lost a few inches of hair but nothing else.

Far out in the outer solar system, a figure felt the increase in power. A golden hued hand played over a control panel, activating arcane sensors. Its servant would soon be outmatched if the item's power continued increasing at this rate. With a thought, its vessel slowly began moving deeper into the system.

Emily jumped again, this time barely dodging another blast from the Chaos Lord. She used her telekinesis and threw chinks of rockcrete and debris at him, but he simply knocked them aside with his arm.

"You cannot defeat me. Now, it is time to end this." He said, blurring again and appearing right in front of Emily. She panicked and threw all her energy into one attack. Crallus hadn't been expecting it and so was caught full on. He was slammed into the opposite side of the street, his chest plate dented, but it was enhanced by the powers of Chaos and couldn't be destroyed so easily. He smiled as he got back to his feet.

"Just what are you smiling about?" Emily asked. Then she felt an incredible pain in her stomach. She glanced down and saw a knife sticking out of her. She tried to pull it out but her hand froze when it came near it, paralyzed with fear. "What have you done to me!" She demanded.

"You should consider it an honor," Crallus replied. "You are the first to feel the sting of my Nightmare Blade. It will bring your deepest fears to life, using your own power to destroy you," he replied. Sure enough, moments later Sakura saw monsters from her childhood dreams crawling out of cracks in the streets. She fired energy blasts, but they simply passed through them.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Halloway asked. She was fairing attacks at apparently random spots across the street. She looked terrified. The Chaos warlord was simply watching with an amused expression on his face.

Emily didn't know what to do. A part of her knew these phantoms weren't real, but for some reason she couldn't convince herself. The pain was getting worse, and she was having trouble seeing.

Crallus watched. Soon the poison from his Nightmare Blade would kill her. But it never hurt to inflict a bit of last minute suffering. He slowly walked over to the girl who was already on her knees. He tightened his grid on his Dark Blade. The girls' two companions stepped forward now.

"Stay away from her!" The man cried, firing his beam weapon again. Crallus causally blocked it and threw the man across the street with a swat of his arm. The woman, an Inquisitor, Crallus recognized, drew a bolt pistol and fired a volley. The rounds clacked off his armor, chipping it.

"You will pay for that," Crallus hissed. He drew his own bolt weapon and fired. The rounds hit the Inquisitor in the head, but she vanished. He gave a grunt of annoyance, and then turned his attention back to the girl. She was nearly unconscious.

"I think you've had enough," he said, reaching down to rip the blade from the girl. Once she was dead he would claim the crystal, and through it his path to ultimate power.

Emily had seen her father and Inquisitor Vail get thrown aside by the Chaos sorcerer, but she was too weak to stop it. The pain was overwhelming. It felt like dry ice was flooding into her veins. The delusions had vanished by now, replaced with pain. Her world was shrinking down, the edges graying.

_Don't give up. _The mysterious voice said again. _I can help you, but only if you let me. _Emily could feel something inside her. She didn't know if it was real or another trick, but she trusted it. She allowed herself to faint, but she never hit the ground.

Crallus extended his hand to take the crystal when suddenly the girls hand caught his in an iron grip.

"What is this?" The girl looked up at him with lavender eyes.

"You will not hurt her again!" She said, firing a blast of energy far stronger than anything she had used before. Crallus was flung through two walls and a floor. His armor was cracked and melted. Then he received a message from orbit.

"My Lord, we are sustaining heavy damage. We must leave!" The commander of his flagship told him. Crallus knew he had failed. He had not expected the last attack from the girl. Her energy was like nothing he had ever seen before. He tapped the teleporter on his armor and vanished.

In orbit, the _Eternal Night_ suddenly disappeared. There was no sign of a warp entry, no energy spikes, nothing. It was simply gone. The _Eternal Scream _however, remained and was quickly dispatched. With the orbital threat gone, troops were even now being shuttled and transported down to the surface. Chaos had gambled with the Imperium, and this time it had lost.

Halloway held Emily in his arms. She was going cold. The knife handle fell from her, the blade having turned to dust inside her. Amberley walked over. Her Displacer Field had saved her from the Chaos warlord's attack, but she was a bit bruised from her landing. She put her hand against Emily's head.

"She's fading. Whatever that blade was, it did something to her soul. We must get her back to the ship." Halloway used his comm. badge and moments later the three of them were in the _Valiant's _sickbay. Doctors took Emily and began trying to save her life.

An hour later they announced they had managed to remove the poison from her, but she had fallen into a coma. The rest was up to her.

Crallus was thrown across a chamber, impacting hard against the wall. A figure on a throne watched his with glowing yellow eyes.

"You have failed," it said. Its voice seemed to resonate within the souls of those nearby.

"Yes, but give me another chance," Crallus said. "I will not fail again, and now we know the girl has a connection to what we seek." The figure rose to its feet, still in the shadows. Only its eyes and golden robes were visible. It reached out its hand and Crallus was levitated close to the figure. He could smell the musk of ages on it. This creature was old, far older than anything Crallus had ever encountered. He new what was about to happen and used his power to try and free himself. The figure flinched as if stung. Then Crallus felt its hand touch his armor and a second later his soul had been sucked from its body.

The figure let out sigh. "Chaos, it makes the soul taste so foul," it said as it began sifting trough the memories of the now departed Chaos sorcerer. It would locate the Mejkai Crystal, and with it its ascendancy would be assured. It was only a matter of time.

**How was that? Was the fight good enough? What will happen to Emily? Who was the mysterious figure? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Dark Eldar will make their strike. Who will be the target? What will be the fate of the Alpha Quadrant? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Shadows and Death**

**Reviewers:**

**m6l99: Thanks, one of your guesses is right. You'll find out which one soon enough.**

**Lennox RH: Glad you liked it. Well that's evil for you. You'll see him again soon. I will tell you this; it wasn't the Emperor who possessed Emily. Thanks for the info, it'll be very useful. Long live the Emperor!**

**grayangle: I'm pleased you enjoyed it. No, C'tan don't smell, but they can manipulate the senses of others. If the new bad guy turns out to be a C'tan you'll find out why he was able to suck Crallus's soul. **

**oblivionknight7: It says in the Chaos Marine Codex that the Night Lords don't worship the Chaos powers as gods, and so they are reluctant to include the Dark Gods servants in their armies. Also the Night Lords strike fast, leaving little time for the summoning of Daemons. That's why the warlord didn't use them.**

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. You haven't seen anything yet. You'll find out who's helping her in the next chapter. The new evil figure will be revealed soon. **

**angelus288: You're welcome. Glad you liked it. Good call on the weapon. All right. I hope you like what I choose. The only time I've ever heard the phrase ship-self was on the show Andromeda. It's how AI's refer to the ships they control. The Ordo Xenos are alien hunters and the Ordo Malleus are daemon hunters. No problem. If there's anything else you want to know, I can tell you. **

**silvanas: Glad you liked it. Actually Crallus was a servant of Chaos Undivided. **

**RegisSantia: No problem, I've done that myself a few times. Yes, I am a sci-fi fanatic sometimes. Perhaps, perhaps not. Super heavy tanks will come in when the Imperium starts expanding, which will happen soon. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Glad you enjoyed it. Sorry if I rushed it a bit. I'll try and do better next time. Sure, I'm always open to help and advice. Et Imperator brother marine. **

Archon Shadowclaw sat back in his command chair. The raid had gone better then he had expected. True, they had lost one vessel, but they had gained something far greater in exchange. The Klingon vessel they had captured, as well as data from the research facility, had handed the Dark Eldar the most powerful weapon they had yet seen in this galaxy. A disruptor that utilized dark matter as its ammunition. The Klingons had evidently been working on the weapon in order to boost the strength of their military after the recent losses they had suffered. Now it would serve the Dark Eldar.

The door to Shadowclaw's quarters opened and N'rok walked in, his nose wrinkling a bit at the smell of the room.

"Archon," he said, giving a small bow. "My engineers have completed a preliminary analysis of the Klingon vessel."

"Yes? And what did you find?" Shadowclaw asked.

"The Klingon ship's disruptors have been modified to use dark matter as their primary ammunition, increasing the yield by at least five fold. However, the weapon uses many components which are extremely intricate and contain rare metals that cannot be replicated in large quantities. While we will be able to manufacture the weapon, it will take some time to equip our vessels with any significant number of them."

"What truly matters is that we have denied the Klingons a weapon that could have changed the balance of power in this quadrant. Can the weapons be adapted to our vessels?" Shadowclaw leaned forward almost imperceptibly. If this weapon could be put into the service of the Dark Eldar, it could give them a significant advantage.

"Yes Archon. It will take a bit of time, but my engineers are confident they can adapt the weapons for use of both Romulan and Dark Eldar vessels. If I may ask, what is your next move going to be?" N'rok asked. After the attack on the Klingons, Shadowclaw had become much more active, whereas before he had been dark and brooding. Even the smell of death in his quarters seemed a bit fainter, and the lights were a shade brighter. Not that it improved the mood by much.

"The Klingons currently believe the Cardassians attacked one of their colonies. I intend to give the Cardassians the same impression. I have selected a Cardassian Colony. Close enough to the Klingon border to be a likely target, but with no obvious military value. It should fit the Cardassians views of the Klingons."

"Brilliant as always Archon," N'rok said. Shadowclaw knew the Romulan was trying to curry his favor. He would play along for now. N'rok was a capable servant, and a tie to the goings on of the Romulan government. "I have received word that our base of operations on the Badlands will be online within two days. Also, my government has agreed to allow the use of cloaking devices on your vessels."

"Very good," Shadowclaw replied. "That will allow us to complete the illusion long enough to jam their communications just as we did the Klingons. Oversee the installation N'rok, and inform me when it is complete," Shadowclaw said. "I have things to see to."

"As you wish," N'rok said, and walked out of the room. When he was gone, a Heamonoculi stepped out of the shadows.

"Were you successful?" Shadowclaw asked.

"Yes. The new specimens were most informative. With the proper 'persuasion,' of course." The figure answered, its deformed tongue, a by-product of his experiments, took tome to form some of the words.

"And the record of their interrogation?"

"Preserved for your pleasure," the Heamonoculi said, handing the Archon a data crystal still slick with blood. Shadowclaw had been planning to coming assault, and as much as hearing the screams of the Klingons would have brought pleasure to him, his status had demanded he see to more important matters. But for the time being, he would allow himself to relax to the entrancing sounds of unspeakable tortures.

While Shadowclaw was reviewing the interrogations, N'rok had beamed back to his ship. While the Dark Eldar possessed impressive technology, the air on their ships was filled with stenches his Romulan nose could barely stand for any length of time.

Shadowclaw's plan was ambitious, there was no doubt, but N'rok believed that his idea would work. If the Klingons and Cardassians began fighting with each other the Federation would have to intervene. That would allow the Romulans to merely stand by and rebuild their forces. Shadowclaw's fleet would strike targets which would ensure none of the races gained an advantage over the others. Then, once the Romulan fleet was rebuilt and upgraded with dark matter weapons, they could be in a position to assume complete control of the entire quadrant. Finally, the dreams of the Romulans' ancestors would be realized, and N'rok would be there to rule over it all.

Several hours later Shadowclaw's fleet of twelve vessels left the dry-docks that had been constructed over the planet. Once the base in the Badlands went online, this base would be dismantled. For now though, it was time for the Cardassians to feel the sting of the Dark Eldar.

The Cardassian planet of Treynor 4 was primarily a mining world. Its crust was rich in metals used to construct the hulls of Cardassian warships. With the immense damage incurred during the Dominion war, the Cardassian fleet was a shadow of its former self. Due to its proximity to the Klingon border the colony was defended by no fewer than six Galor class cruisers and thirty orbital weapon platforms. They had originally been scheduled to be used in defense of the Chin'toka system, but the ship carrying them had suffered engine damage and so the shipment had not arrived before the allied fleet struck. Now they were being used to protect the Cardassians ability to rebuild their fleet.

Gul Darkon was reading various reports in his cabin. The Cardassian Union was weaker than it had ever been. Over half its fleet destroyed, millions dead on Cardassia Prime. But, ever so slowly, it was recovering. Already dozens of new vessels were being constructed, vessels more powerful than any the Union had possessed during the war. But until they were completed the Cardassians were vulnerable. That was why it was so important to keep supplies of ore flowing back to the inner colonies. Suddenly the ship went to red alert.

"Gul Darkon to bridge. What is happening?"

"Sir, our sensors just detected eight Klingon vessels entering the system. They have cloaked and we believe they are heading for the colony," one of his officers reported.

"Activate the defenses and position our ships over the colony. I am on my way," Darkon replied. When he reached the bridge he saw his small fleet had deployed in a staggered sphere over the site of the mining colony. The orbital weapon platforms were on the fringes, if case the Klingons decided to try a flanking attack. That possibility was unlikely however, considering the Klingons had almost no tactical sense. "Send out a call for any ships in range. Inform them that we are under attack by Klingon vessels and request assistance."

Several tense minutes passed. Then a signal was received that a group of three Galors were on their way, but it would take two hours for them to arrive. Then, without warning, the Klingon vessels decloaked above the Cardassian ships.

"Sir, our communications are being jammed," his second reported.

"As usual, they are too late," Gul Darkon said. Then he saw something he hadn't expected. The Klingon vessels shimmered, as if they were about to recloak, then the images vanished entirely, replacing the Vor'cha cruisers with black ships with blades extending from their hulls. "What are those things?"

"Unknown, our sensors cannot get an exact targeting lock. They are firing!"

Phantom Lances and Leech torpedoes were fired from the Dark Eldar vessels, impacting on the Cardassian shields. The shields failed but little damage was done. Then the defense platforms opened fire. Like the Galors, the platforms couldn't get an exact lock, but their plasma torpedoes were fired in rapid succession. Two of the Dark Eldar vessels were struck by volleys and torn open, atmosphere gushing from shattered hulls. In response, lightning fast craft darted from the vessels. They moved faster than the Gul's eye could follow. They fired thin streams of energy and some kind of torpedoes that smashed into the platforms, but their shields held. Darkon smiled. He might just be able to walk away from this.

"N'rok, what are those things?" Shadowclaw asked, indicating the weapon platforms.

"They are a weapon the Cardassians developed during the Dominion war. They are heavily armed and posses extremely powerful shielding. I do remember however, that they rely on an external power source. If we can locate and destroy it, the platforms will shut down."

"Begin scanning for large power emissions," Shadowclaw ordered. Dark Eldar sensors, while lacking some of the more sophisticated aspects of Starfleet and Romulan sensors, were designed for raiding and scouting. It wasn't long before they picked up large power emissions coming from the planet's moon. Shadowclaw's battleship and its three escorts, which until now had remained at the fringes of the system in case any more ships showed, engaged their Romulan warp engines and arrived les than a minute later over its target, a large complex. Phantom lances, Leech torpedoes and others weapons lanced out, targeting the facility's primary reactor. Designed to resist the heaviest known weapons from the Federation, Klingons and Romulans, the facility held out against the attack. But Shadowclaw continued to pour fire into the structure. The shields were slowly weakening, but not quickly enough. Another vessel was hit and destroyed by the platforms and the Cardassian defenders.

"Archon, I believe I may be able to solve this dilemma," N'rok said. "But for it to work, you must do exactly as I say."

Shadowclaw glared at N'rok. How dare a slave give him orders! But he realized that at the moment, both of their plans relied upon a victory here. He nodded. N'rok accessed the comm. system.

"Captain N'rok to scout ship. I am sending you encrypted instructions. Do as they command exactly. Archon, prepare for a full weapon strike on my command."

A moment later a Romulan light cruiser decloaked above the power facility. The Cardassian were taken by surprise.

"Romulans!" Cursed Gul Darkon. "What are they doing here?" As the platforms turned to destroy the Romulan vessel Darkon realized what they were doing. "Order the platforms to cease fire! NOW!"

But it was too late. The platforms opened fire on the Romulan ship, which warped out just before the torpedoes would have impacted. Instead they struck their own power source. The shields failed and facility was defenseless.

"Now Archon! FIRE!" N'rok commanded. Shadowclaw was impressed. The Romulan had used the platforms own weapons against them.

"All forward weapons fire!" He ordered. The _Silent Blade_ launched everything it had. The power facility exploded with a might flash, gouging a sizable crater in the moon's surface. A moment later the platforms lost power. Without their support weapons, he advantage now returned to the Dark Eldar.

"Archon, I suggest we board and capture as many of the Cardassian ships as we can, and secure the weapons platforms. They could provide us with the means to launch assaults on targets much more heavily defended without risking detection. Not to mention you would get the chance to see what Cardassians look like, in more ways than one," N'rok said. Shadowclaw smiled, a rare expression for him.

"I agree N'rok. Very well. Have your vessel return here and begin transporting my warriors aboard the Cardassian vessels. And begin tractoring the weapons platforms into the cargo bays."

"As you command Archon," N'rok replied.

Gul Darkon watched as the Romulan vessel which had neutralized his orbital support returned and took up position between his vessels and the enemies. Without the orbital batteries, the Galors had been easily disabled by the aliens' weaponry. Four were drifting, and the other two had been destroyed.

"Why don't they finish us off?" Then he heard the unmistakable wine of transporters, and sure enough eight alien soldiers materialized on the bridge. The raised long barreled rifles and fired. The bridge crew got off shots of their own, and four of the aliens were vaporized, but more beamed over and soon the bridge crew was dead or captured. Darkon was on the deck a moment later, clutching a stomach wound that felt like it was pouring molten magma into his body. His vision was graying, but just before he lost consciousness he saw a Romulan beam onto the bridge. Then darkness took him.

The Dark Eldar vessels left the system just minutes before the Cardassian reinforcements arrived. They found a planet that had been sterilized. Weapons had obliterated the mines and destroyed the settlements. Three million Cardassian citizens and workers, gone. Klingon weapons signatures were everywhere. The Cardassian commander immediately reported the atrocity to Central Command. The Klingons would pay for this slaughter. They would pay dearly.

Far away from the Treynor system, in a place of plasma storms, a celebration was held. The Dark Eldar base in the Badlands had finally been completed. Shadowclaw's armada was already there, beginning the process of refitting the ships and soldiers with Romulan technology. The captured Klingon vessel and Cardassian Galors were there as well. They would serve the Dark Alliance, as Shadowclaw had named it, very well in the days and weeks to come. Soon, not even the Federation would stand in their way.

**How was that? Now the Dark Eldar have Cardassian ships and weapon platforms to use. What will come of this? Will the Cardassians and Klingons go to war? What will be the fate of the Alpha Quadrant? Stay tuned and find out. In the next chapter, which I have been looking forward to writing for a long time, Emily will fight for her life and her very soul. Will she succeed, or will Chaos have the last laugh? Find out in, Dark Nightmare: The Phantom Angel. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Dark Nightmare: The Phantom Angel**

**Reviewers:**

**m6l99: Thanks. Yes, things will get bad. Oh Emily will get help, but not from who you think. Thanks for the Dark Eldar weapon platform. **

**grayangle: I'm pleased you enjoyed it. Those books are good. I only have volumes one and two. **

**HolyKnight5: You're right. Soon more than just their sense of humor will be shared. **

**covered in blood'n gore: Glad you're enjoying it.**

**BGTom: I'm glad I've earned your approval. So, any suggestions for additional races that should be attacked? **

**Lennox RH: Yes, it certainly did. I hope you like the next chapters. Long live the Emperor!**

**RegisSantia: The Culture are from a series of non 40k books. They seem to be one of those uber powerful races that are nearly impossible to even touch, let alone defeat. I only put them in to make the Star Angels believable. I believe the Resurrectionists are puritans. Well 40k does have more action. Sorry you find the Star Trek chapters a bit boring. The Primarchs were already going to be revived, some of them at least. Emily as a Saint, it's certainly plausible. The Grey Knights will be involved later. They may fight the Black Legion. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**angelus288: Yes, the war will happen. Nothing can stop it. This time she will be facing Chaos again, but in a different way. **

**oblivionknight7: You'll find out soon. **

Emily felt as if the was falling she couldn't feel anything but a sense of downward motion. Then it abruptly stopped, and then she felt nothing.

Emily woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was the biting chill of the wind as it washed over her body, raising Goosebumps across the bare parts of her skin. She looked down at her body and found that was wearing the same shirt and pants she had been wearing during her fight with the Chaos warlord.

She looked around and saw she was in a vast plain. Snow covered the peaks of the mountains in the distance. Dark clouds hovered overhead. Then, at the edge of the clearing she spotted a small house. She ran over to it as quickly as she could, the rocky ground cutting her feet, but she could barely feel it.

Ten minutes later she was still running. Somehow, the more she ran, the farther away the house seemed to get. Her lungs burning, her feet stinging from the cuts received from the sharp gravel, she stopped and sat down on a tree stump.

"What is going on?" She said, her memory returning as if she was waking from a dream. She remembered fighting the Chaos Sorcerer. She remembered the knife sticking into her belly, then nothing. "Where am I!" She cried at the clouded sky. Then, as if to answer her question, a door appeared out of thin air in front of her. Spelled out at the center were the words: _Where do you wish to go?_

"What? How can this be happening?" Emily said. She knew this must be a dream, but she couldn't seem to wake up. She pinched herself. "Ow! All right, I guess I'd better follow along. I wish to go back to where I was before," she said, and the door opened, revealing a portal of white energy. She stepped through, feeling a slight tingle that made her fair frizz a bit. A flash of light overwhelmed her vision and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw she was back on the planet. She saw herself fighting the Chaos warlord. She saw him stab her with the Nightmare Blade. Then, as the Warlord moved in to finish hers, she could have worn she saw great white wings growing from her back. She remembered, that was when she heard the voice.

Suddenly she found herself on board the _Valiant. _She was standing in sickbay. Then she saw herself, lying on a bio-bed. She watched as doctors fought to save her life.

"How can this be real? I wish I could do something. I want to know why all this is happening!" She cried. Then, in a flash of light, the door reappeared. _Where do you wish to go?_

"I want to see my role in all this," Emily said, and sure enough, the door opened. She stepped through the portal, feeling he familiar tingle.

This time, when the light faded away, Emily found herself on a world she didn't recognize. She was in a large city, shuttles buzzing overhead. People were all around her. Then one of them passed right through her. She jumped, startled.

Suddenly, she felt a chill run through her. A black cloud was moving across the sky, but no one seemed to notice. She ran. She ran down streets and alleys, sometimes running through walls when she reached dead ends.

Eventually she found herself in a filthy alley. She heard noises. She rounded a corner and saw a young girl cornered by a group of older boys. She was backed into a corner.

"Come on, come over here and I promise I'll make it quick," the largest boy said, grinning as he looked over the girl's body.

"Please, let me go," the girl said, tears streaking down her face, streaking the dirt and grime covering her fair skin. "I have to get home."

"Then do what I tell you," the boy replied. He advanced. The girl's back was against the wall. He ran his hand down her shaking face. He started to slip the scraps of fabric that passed for a shirt off her. She flinched and pulled away. The boy got angry and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her into a pile of stinking garbage.

"Do what I tell you!" He yelled into her face, ripping her shirt off and pushing her to the ground. He forced himself on top of her and tried to kiss her.

"GET AWAAAAAY!" She cried, and suddenly her eyes glowed and the boy was flung off her, crashing into the wall across the alley. He slowly slumped to the ground, a trail of dark blood following his head as it slumped down.

"She's a witch! Let's get out of her!" One of the boys cried. The gang fled, leaving the girl to gather up the scraps of her clothing. Fat tears fell from her eyes, joining the fat drops of polluted water that began to fall from the sky.

Emily followed the girl as she slowly walked back to her home. But just as the girl's tears started to stop, eight massive figures stepped in front of her. Emily recognized them. They were arbites. Then a ninth figure came forward. He was much smaller than the others, and was dressed in a grey robe instead of the gleaming armor the arbites wore.

"You must come with us," he said. The girl tried to run, but one of the armored men shot a needle into her neck. "She is extremely powerful. Keep her sedated. Marshal Grey will be pleased we have caught this one. The astropaths should be able to transmit again. I have received orders that she is to be kept alive. The black ship will be here in two days."

Emily shivered. She knew of the black ships. They transported psykers to Terra from across the Imperium. Most of them would be fed to the Emperor, to sustain the master of mankind.

Then she felt something brush over her. She looked up and saw the black cloud coming overhead. She could feel something evil and terrible within the swirling vapors of the cloud. Something was coming for her.

"Door, are you there?" She called. She could feel something within her quaking in her. Some part of her knew what that cloud was, and feared it. Then the door appeared. "Take me to a place with answers!"

When she passed through the door this time she felt something shift inside her. Something was pushing at her mind, begging her to remember something. When the exited the portal she found herself in a small room. The bulkheads were vibrating. She saw the small girl huddled in a corner, slowly waking from her drug induced sleep. She found herself dressed in a loose fitting tunic. Then felt the ship vibrating and staggered to the door. Emily could feel her need to get out of there. She watched as the girl opened the steel door and stagger down a bright corridor, shielding her eyes from the light. Eventually she reached a command cabin. A woman sat in an elaborately carved command throne. The Imperial eagle was everywhere. The woman turned and saw the girl. A smile spread across her features. Her cool grey eyes brightened.

"Oh, you're awake. I expected you to sleep for at least another couple of hours. You must be stronger than I thought."

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"I suggest you save questions for after we're safe. Your friends are very persistent," she said, activating a screen which showed several ships chasing the woman's ship, one of which bore the symbol of the Inquisition. "They can't catch us, but they still try."

"Why are they chasing us?"

"They seem to value you a great deal. I know you want answers. For now just trust me. I want to help you. You must have noticed you are far from ordinary. Those people want to study you, use you. They don't care what happens to you. I am someone just like you. I was feared when my powers revealed themselves, but they found me. They saved me. Now I'm trying to save you. Please, just trust me for right now." The girl looked into the woman's eyes and knew she could trust her.

_Your past. _The voice said. Emily snapped out of the daze she had been in.

"Where are you?"

_Find me, but beware. Do not linger._

Emily turned and saw the walls of the room turning black and cracking, and through those cracks came tendrils of the black cloud. The door appeared again.

"Take me to the place where I can learn what this all means!" Emily said. The black tendrils were almost to her. She could feel the cold radiating from them. A cold worse than anything she had felt before, and this time she smelled something foul. She jumped through the door just before they could grab her.

This time as she passed thought the doorway she saw something. A ghost of herself. But it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Then Emily found herself in a long hall. She saw the girl, looking just as she had before, running around a track. She dodged bolter shells, lasgun beams and autogun bullets. She was wearing a suit of light armor, and sweat gleamed on her skin.

After ten minutes, the weapons ceased firing and the girl came to a stop, breathing hard. The woman Emily had seen in her last vision walked over to the girl.

You've certainly improved," she said, smiling. Then her smile faded. "I jut received the latest results from the doctors. They still can't find the reason you're not growing. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," the girl said, gazing up into the woman's eyes. Her head barely came up to the woman's thighs. "At least I can still train. Last night, I had the dream again, but this time they spoke back." The woman placed a hand over the girl's mouth.

"You know you shouldn't speak of such things. If the others find out about your dreams, bad things could happen."

"But they're not like the others. They don't want to take my soul. They want to help." The girl said.

"I know, but the others don't believe you. You know what all of them have been through. They have closed their minds. They would never believe."

"Then I'll have to convince them," the girl said. "I've been here ten years and I'll I have done is train for battles I will never be allowed to fight. All they want are my powers. Well, I'll show them. Let me come with you on your next mission I'll only observe. I need to see the outside world again."

The woman looked as the girl. Emily watched them. She could feel the darkness was closing in on her again, but she had to stay. She knew the girl was her. The resemblance was unmistakable. Then, as the two walked out of the room, Emily saw the black cloud appear again, but this time she didn't run. She stood her round.

_No, you're not strong enough yet. _

"Then help me. What does all this mean?" Emily asked.

_Find me. Only then can your questions be answered. _

"Take me to the voice," Emily said to the door when it appeared this time, but the door did not open. The black tendrils reached out for her. This time Emily felt her strength weaken, as though the clod was draining all her energy. Emily began to panic. "Take me to, take me to," she stuttered, unable to think. Then it hit her. "Take me to my true self." This time the door opened to a blue vortex which dragged her in with much more force. This time the vortex didn't end in a moment, but continued to sweep her along. Eventually, she broke through into a vast crystal cavern. Thousands of reflections stared back at her. "What is this place?"

_The center of yourself._

Emily then saw that each crystal's reflection differed slightly. Some were older, some were younger. Some were happy, other angry. A few crystals were black and showed nothing at all. She reached out to touch one of the black crystals, but a jolt of energy shocked her and left her hand burning. The crystal that had shocked her broke, and from the fragments emerged the tendrils of darkness.

She called out for the door, but it would not appear.

_There is nowhere left to run. This is your center. The darkness is everywhere else. You must face it. But you cannot do it alone. _

"Then help me. I'm so confused." Emily said. "I know all this is somehow my past, but how can if be? I've never seen any of this before."

_Yes you have. You've merely forgotten. I can help you remember, but first you must trust me. Reach out for me. Find your crystal. You know how. Trust your feelings. _

Despite the terror building in Emily's chest, she closed her eyes. Slowly, she began to feel the energy around her. It was all connected to her. Each crystal was a memory. The darkness was closing in. She realized then what it was, and what was happening to her. The Nightmare Blade was still within her. Her power was using her memories to help her resist it until she could find out how to stop it. Then, just for a moment, she could feel her real body, resting on a soft yet firm bed. She felt the crystal in her hands, warm and comforting. Then she realized that one of the crystals in the room was tied to it. It was a part of her, yet at the same time it was something different. She opened her soul, allowing the warmth of the crystal to envelop her like a blanket. She opened her eyes, and found the room bathed in a lavender glow. One of the crystals rose from the floor. It was larger than the others and Emily could see a form within it.

"Help me!" She cried, and reached out to the crystal, both with her hand and with her soul. The crystal cracked and then shattered. A blinding light filled the crystal chamber. When it faded, Emily opened her eyes and saw a double of herself standing in front of her, shielding her from the tendrils. "Who are you?" She asked. Her clone smiled.

"I'm you. A part of you. You see, the crystal you hold is very special. When it is held by someone with a pure heart, that person's soul merges with the crystal and creates another soul. I am your crystal soul, created from your true nature. You see, even though your memories are clouded, I know your past. It's still there, just hidden. I can help you remember, but first you have to survive this. We can beat this darkness, together. Come on, join your strength with mine," she said, holding out her hand. Emily could feel her soul, resonating along with her own. She took her double's hand, and almost at once blinding lavender light poured from them, driving the black tendrils back. They screamed as the light touched them.

"It's working," Emily said.

"Don't let up. Just keep pouring your energy into me. We're nearly there."

With a final burst of energy, the darkness was destroyed, vanishing. Emily and her double stood up. Already Emily could feel her strength returning.

"Now, wake up. I'll be there waiting for you." Emily felt herself becoming lighter. She was floating, just as she had before the dream had begun. This time tough, she knew she was safe.

"She's coming around. She's going to be all right," a voice said. Emily slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden illumination. Gradually she began to see people around her. Captain Halloway and Inquisitor Vail were leaning over her.

"Father? Ms. Vail?"

"Emily!" Halloway said, enveloping Emily in a massive hug. "I thought we'd lost you."

"For a moment you nearly did," Emily said. Then she saw one of the doctors picking up a knife blade.

"It came out of you as you woke up," Amberley said. "What happened to you?"

"A lot. I'll tell you later, after a little nap," she said, falling back to sleep. But this time there was no darkness waiting for her, only the comforting warmth of two souls.

**How was that? Sorry if it was a bit confusing. So who is this new Emily? What will happen to Emily now? Wait and see. In the next chapter the Dark Eldar will make their next move. What will it be? Who will suffer? Stay tuned and find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: **

**Reviewers: **

**silvanas: Yes, she is older.**

**BGTom: Thanks. I'll try and get some of the smaller races involved now.**

**Lennox RH: It's not previous lives. Yes. I'm glad you like it. Long live the Emperor!**

**Marine Brother Shran: Sorry, I tried my best. It was the first time I did a chapter like that. Its meaning will become clearer in a few chapters.**

**m6l99: Thanks. Yes, in a way.**

**oblivionknight7: Yes, she is human. But no ordinary human. **

**angelus288: Sorry. Emily was reliving memories she had forgotten. **

**grayangle: It's been a while since I read the Ghosts books, so can you tell me, what are these angels?" The other Emily is only in mind. She is a spirit created by Emily's crystal. I'm not sure if he spirit will mutate Emily. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm pleased you enjoy it so much.**

**Warhammer40kfanatic: It wasn't meant to be. Try and thing of it as a mix between a Tok'ra blending and the Angelic version of a daemon prince transformation. **

Deep within the Badlands, past the plasma storms and a few uninhabited planets, a collection of black structures and blade sprouting vessels waited. The base had come online less than a week ago, but already it was the primary base of the Dark Eldar in the Alpha Quadrant. Nearly two hundred ships patrolled the space around it; in the unlikely event a ship entered the nebula. Some of the structures held vessels undergoing the refit to equip them with Romulan technology. Shadowclaw's plan now was to attack the smaller races and get them involved in the developing war.

N'rok watched the base growing on the view screen as his vessel entered the defense perimeter. The Romulans had supplied the materials, but the Dark Eldar had physically assembled the base. It was different from anything N'rok had ever seen. The shipyards were black spider-like things, with long, thin legs that reached out to ensnare vessels. The research and manufacturing structures were long and thin, covered with extrusions shaped like blades. The Cardassian weapon platforms were there as well, though they had been painted black to blend with the rest of the base. All this combined to give the base a menacing quality, as though any part of it could reach out and strike you without warning.

"We are being hailed," N'rok's first officer reported.

"Put it up," N'rok replied. The screen fizzled for a moment, adjusting to the slightly unfamiliar communications protocols of the base's computer, then stabilized to show Archon Shadowclaw. "Archon," he said in greeting.

"Was your visit to Romulus productive?"

"Yes Archon. I have the information you asked for. My vessel will be docking shortly."

"Very well," Shadowclaw said, closing the channel.

N'rok walked through the dim corridors of the Dark Eldar base. The lighting was low and sparse, the hallways gleaming black and crimson wherever the light was bright enough. Dark Eldar hurried along through most of them, carrying supplies and equipment to complete the base. Something was a bit off. N'rok couldn't place it until he took a deep sniff of the air and realized that the stench of death he had become accustomed to when around the Dark Eldar was absent.

After some time spent wandering the corridors, N'rok arrived at the command center. The inside of the room was a massive sphere. Consoles lined the walls, and a massive tactical star chart occupied the middle. Shadowclaw was leaning over it, making adjustments. He glanced up when he heard the hiss of the doors opening.

"Ah, N'rok. I was just looking over the state of the quadrant. There is much to do. Come with me," he said, heading off into a side room. N'rok followed. Shadowclaw's ready room was large for a room of its function. A massive black desk sat in front of a large window that gave am impressive view of the plasma storms raging a short distance from the base. The walls were filled with weapons: Pistols, rifles, swords, and many others N'rok didn't recognize. N'rok placed three data pads on the desk.

"The information you requested Archon," he said. Shadowclaw had wanted data on the various races in the quadrant. He had also expressed an interest in Romulan history.

"Excellent. The refits to my fleet are proceeding as planned. So far we have refit twenty of my vessels. The dark matter disruptors are being produced as fast as possible. The Cardassian vessels will be used to further our plans to plunge this quadrant into war."

"What are you plans for the Romulans?" N'rok asked. "My superiors are expecting something in return for the assistance they have given you."

"Of course. My scientists have been working on something that I am sure will please them," he said, activating a holoprojector build into the desk. He entered several commands on a keypad N'rok hadn't seen before. His fingers flew over the runes and a moment later an image of a Warbird appeared, but it was different. The hull was jet black, the warp nacelles glowed an angry red instead of green, and Dark Eldar iconography covered several parts of the hull.

"What is that?" N'rok asked.

"It designation is the Shadow D'Deridex class Warbird. Completely rebuilt with Dark Eldar technology and weapons. Powered by a single singularity reactor and two plasma reactors. Its weapons include nine dark matter disruptor cannons, two Dark Eldar Phantom Lances and three photon and Leech Torpedo launchers. Protected by a triple reinforced hull comprised of both Romulan and Dark Eldar alloys and three layers of deflector shields. It is also equipped with a mimic engine and shadow fields. Size has been increased by fifteen percent. Tell me what you think," Shadowclaw said.

N'rok was speechless. Shadowclaw had just presented the Romulan Star Empire with a vessel which, he believed, could take on at least six standard D'Deridex vessels easily.

"Impressive Archon," N'rok said, trying not to let his emotions show too much. "My superiors will be most pleased. If I may ask Archon, what is our next move going to be?"

Shadowclaw noticed that N'rok was now using the term "we" often. That meant he thought himself a valuable asset to Shadowclaw, which was true, but of course Shadowclaw would never admit it. Instead he accessed the same map N'rok had seen in the main room.

"With war between the Cardassians and Klingons imminent, we must take steps to ensure the Federation becomes involved as well. If they are allowed to stand by and build their forces they could possibly pose a threat to us."

"But how will we accomplish this?" N'rok asked. "The Federation may become suspicious if the Cardassians attack both them and the Klingons at once. They know they are not strong enough for that."

"I know. The Federation and the Klingons are allies. They will come to the aid of their allies. They will have no choice. The Cardassian vessels we captured will serve to convince them further. They will claim to be operating in the name a of a renegade Cardassian faction. They broke away after the beginning of the war with the Klingons. They see the Federation as the true threat. Starfleet will be forced to divert resources to deal with them, but they will not know where to look."

"Brilliant Archon. But what if the Federation asks my people for assistance?" N'rok asked.

"Then we will use my ships to simulate an attack by the Breen. That will give us the chance to begin a war among the other empires in this quadrant," Shadowclaw replied. "And while the rest of the quadrant is at war, our two races will be preparing for the day when we are strong enough to make our true nature known and become the masters of this quadrant. For now, have your ships continue to monitor the battles between the Klingons and Cardassians. If either race seems to be gaining an advantage, we will strike and neutralize it."

"As you command Archon," N'rok said as he left. As he began the walk back to his ship, he kept glancing at the data pad which held the future of the Romulan star fleet.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard rested his head in his hands. He had just come from a meeting of the Federation council. Both the Klingons and Cardassians claimed to have been attacked by each other, and they had the sensor and communication reports to prove it. Picard had watched with horrid fascination at the scenes of Klingon Vor'cha cruisers and Cardassian Galors clashing. Both attacks had had heavy civilian casualties, which only made things worse. After ten hours of almost non-stop insulting and accusations, the council had adjourned. Picard was now in his quarters aboard the _Enterprise_, nursing a cup of Earl Gray. Then his door chimed, the quit sound barely registering to Picard.

"Come," he called. The door opened and Commander Riker walked in and took a seat.

"Tough day?" He asked.

"You have no idea," Picard replied. "I thought the Klingons and Cardassians were difficult to deal with before the war, but now," he sighed. "All either of them care about is punishing the other."

"It doesn't make sense," Riker said. "The Klingons took heavy losses during the war. The Cardassians took even more, but not enough that the Klingons could just role over them, so why now? Why would they strike when both of them are so weak?"

"I wish I had the answer to that question Number One. It doesn't make sense," Picard said, a bit of frustration creeping into his voice. "The Cardassians know the Federation and the Klingons are allies. They must know that sooner or later we'll intervene."

"Maybe that's what someone's counting on," Riker said.

"What?" Picard asked.

"Neither of there attacks make sense. If both races are so eager to cripple each other, how come they didn't attack shipyards or fleet bases? These attacks seem to have been designed with the intention of causing outrage among the Cardassian and Klingon populations, to force them to go to war."

"I see where you're going. I've been considering the same thing. There may be a third party out there. Someone who wants to see the quadrant plunged into a new war. If that is true, then the question is who? But even if it is true, no one will listen without hard evidence. Will, I want you to keep a close eye on any new reports of attacks. If this phantom enemy is out there, I want to know where they're coming from."

"I'll get on it," Riker said as he got up to leave.

"And Will, not a word of this to anyone. If there is a new enemy out there, we have no way of knowing how far they've infiltrated." Riker nodded his head. As son as the door shut, Picard's brain reminded him of just how tired it was with the beginnings of a headache. With a groan he walked over to his bed and fell asleep the instant he lay down, and dreamed of shadowy tendrils reaching out to constrict the quadrant.

Star base 234 was a scientific research outpost and a way station for ships traveling across the Federation. Being relatively close to the Cardassian border, it had been upgraded during the Dominion war. It now mounted over a dozen phaser arrays and seven photon torpedo tubes, along with reinforced shielding and hull plating. Three starships were currently in dock. Two Intrepids in the docking ports and a single Nebula coming in.

Suddenly six Cardassian Galor class cruisers decloaked and opened fire. Somehow they had managed to evade the base's sensors. Their opening volley caught the station with its shields down as the Nebula came in for docking. Most of the torpedo launchers and shield generators were taken out. Pulse phasers and the remaining torpedo launchers returned fire. One of the Galors began listing to port, plasma leaking from its engines.

"Get the ships out of dock! And send a distress signal," Commander Lark ordered. He watched as one of the Cardassian ships began listing. The remaining three continued firing. The starships, now free of dry-dock, began attacking.

"Commander, I can't get a signal out. The Cardassians are jamming us," Ensign Clark reported.

"Then begin evacuating all personnel. Once everyone's aboard, have the ships go to warp," Lark ordered. Suddenly the whine of transporters was heard, and twenty men beamed into the command room. But they weren't Cardassians. Sickly white skin, pointed ears and evil black eyes became visible. Raising long barreled alien rifles, the aliens opened fire. Long crystal shards pierced uniforms and delivered toxins. Those who managed to dodge or ducked behind consoles were set upon with knives and swords. Commander Lark was hit in the shoulder and fell to the ground, dropping his phaser. It felt as though liquid fore was flooding into his body. He watched through graying vision as the remainder of his crew was cut down without mercy. Then, one of the aliens stuck a device to his chest, and the last thing he saw was the wall of transporter energy engulfing him.

In space, one of the Intrepids had managed to go to warp just before the Cardassians destroyed it. When the others had lost warp drive, two of the Cardassians ships shimmered and were replaced with Dark Eldar Torture class cruisers. They fired Phantom Lances, disabling the Intrepid and Nebula, and boarded them. Roughly a third of the crews were killed, the rest were taken prisoner. Dark Eldar troops boarded the star base and took everything they could. When they were finished, the Cardassian vessels destroyed the star base, using high yield torpedoes to obliterate any sign the Dark Eldar may have left.

When Federation reinforcements arrived, all they found was the debris of the star base, along with small amounts of debris from the Cardassian vessel. Captain Jake of the _Neptune, _the captain of the only ship that had escaped, looked out at the debris and tried to repress the feeling of guilt that was eating away at him. The Cardassians had likely attacked the outpost to obtain supplies that would allow them to strengthen their forces. Who knew what would happen now. It seemed as though nothing was normal anymore.

**How was that? Well, the Romulans are about to become far more powerful. Will Picard and Riker be able to uncover the truth of what is going on in the Alpha Quadrant? What will the Federation do now that they have been attacked? What will Shadowclaw's next target be? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter Vail and Halloway reach Terra. Will they be able to revive the Emperor? Or will those who desire power for themselves ruin everything? Find out in the next exiting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	26. Hope and Gathering Shadows

**Chapter 25: Hope and Gathering Shadows**

**Reviewers: **

**m6l99: He had to come in sometime. Sure, send me any ideas you can want. I think the Gorn mainly focus on defending their space from any intrusion. **

**grayangle: Oh yeah, I remember now. Good point. What kinds of twists and turns would you like?**

**Lennox RH: Riker and Picard haven't found out, they only suspect. Halloway by now probably knows about the Emperor and Terra. I think the Emperor will likely be surprised and disappointed by how far the Imperium has fallen. Long live the Emperor!**

**oblivionknight7: Possibly. Where do you think he should appear first, Picard's ready room or Shadowclaw's command cabin? **

**BGTom: Excellent idea. But what if the Borg send a stronger force this time? Will Shadowclaw risk interfering in order to keep the Borg from assimilating Earth? Or will he have N'rok use the Shadow Warbirds? What do you think?**

**angelus288: They suspect someone new is out there, but they have no idea of who they are facing. I think the Emperor will be surprised and a bit disappointed. When the Emperor fought Horus, he completely obliterated his soul, so it would be nearly impossible to revive him. Still, Horus returning to the side of light is a tempting idea. I'll consider it.**

**trekkie27: Thanks! I know, but the Galors had been enhanced, and the Nebula could have been targeting the Torture class cruisers that were disguised as Galors. **

Terra: the homeworld of humanity. Seat of power for the Imperium and home to the Golden throne. Halloway gazed out the view screen of the _Valiant_. They had been transported here docked to the _Glory of Mars_. Magi Dren was eager to get the Valiant to Mars.

Amberley and Emily were on the bridge as well. They watched as thousands of warships and defense stations swiveled weapons to bear on them.

"Don't worry. It's standard procedure," Vail said. "Terra is the most heavily defended system in the entire Imperium. In ten millennia no enemy has dared to attack."

"Amazing," Emily breathed. She had never seen anything like it. That she could remember anyway. Ever since her dream she had felt different, stronger. The girl she had met in her dream hadn't come back yet, but Emily knew she was there, just too weak to speak to her.

"Yes. It's been many years since I've been here," Amberley remarked, watching as Mars came into view. Surrounded by thousands of orbital stations, minefields and defense vessels, the surface of the planet was barely visible. "Mars, homeworld of the Mechanicus and chief forge world for the Imperium."

"So, what have your superiors said to you about your plan?" Asked Halloway.

"Many of them are extremely skeptical, most don't believe it would work. Even those who wish to try are afraid of what could happen in something goes wrong. You must understand by now Captain, considering everything I have taught you, that many high ranking members of the Imperium have become accustomed to the power they are able to wield in the name of the Emperor. They know that if He is revived their power would diminish."

"Yes. You told me," Halloway replied. During the long weeks of the journey to Terra Amberley had begun teaching him about the Imperium; its history, its ways, and its decline. He had learned of the Great Crusade, and how it had nearly resulted in a paradise for mankind. He had learned of how the High Lords ruled, some for the good of the Imperium, others for their own selfish desires. "Perhaps Magi Dren will be able to secure the aid of the Fabricator General, and you may be able to enlist the aid of the Inquisition. With those two organizations aiding us, surely we can succeed. You told me you have powerful allies."

"I do. But you must understand Marcus. The Imperium has been without the Emperor for ten thousand years. They will not simply welcome him back with open arms. There are even those who wish to let him die so he can be reborn as a true god. It will take a great deal of convincing, and a lot of luck to accomplish this. Be wary when we go down to the surface. Terra is unlike any place you have visited before. Be mindful of everything you do, and especially what you say. On Terra, one wrong word can result in you being declared a heretic and burned alive."

"I understand," Halloway replied. He watched as, slowly, Terra itself grew larger in the view screen. The entire planet was covered with buildings. Massive towers, visible even at this distance, seemed to reach clean out of the atmosphere. Massive orbital fortresses and defense monitors clouded space with their numbers. The _Glory of Mars_ began swinging to port. A moment later Magi Dren's voice came through the comm.

"Captain Halloway, we have reached your disembarkation point. A shuttle is approaching. Once you leave for the surface, the _Valiant _will accompany me to Mars. There I will attempt to gain support from my colleagues. Good luck with your mission."

"Thank you Magos. I wish you success as well." A moment later Halloway saw a large shuttle angling to dock. The symbol of the Inquisition gleamed alongside the Imperial Eagle.

"This is shuttle Alpha seven five. We have been instructed to transport you to the surface. We will proceed with docking."

"Well, I think we'd better get going," Amberley said.

"Right. T'vol, you have the bridge. Emily, you're going to have to stay here."

"What! But, I want to go with you!"

"Emily, Terra is no place for a young girl. There are people there who could try and do things to you."

"But, I can handle them!"

"I'm sure you could, but if some of the people here find out about your powers before the proper time they could take you away and do all sorts of horrible things to you. I just don't want to see you hurt," Halloway said.

Emily looked her father in the eye, and saw that his concern for her was genuine. He didn't want something terrible to happen to her because she accidentally used her powers. She sighed.

"As you wish father. Just promise you'll take care of yourselves," she said to Halloway and Amberley."

"Of course. Now you be a good girl while I'm gone," he said as he and Amberley entered the turbo lift.

"Take care," she whispered.

Halloway and Vail stepped through the airlock and entered a different world. The lush carpets and soft curves of the Valiant were suddenly replaced with cold steel and sharp edges. Stone faced guards sat in unpadded seats, hands gripping the stocks of hellguns.

Halloway and Vail took their seats, Halloway flinching at the cold tough of the steel. He thought he saw a flicker of amusement cross the eyes of the guards, but it was gone in an instant. Several minutes later the shuttle began pitching and shaking as it entered the atmosphere. Ancient bulkheads creaked and groaned, and the smell of sizzling insulation entered Halloway's nose. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the shaking ended. The smell remained but got fainter. At an unseen signal, portals opened along the side of the ship, allowing Halloway and Vail a breathtaking view of the Imperial Palace. Kilometer after kilometer of sculpted stone and marble. Glittering crystal domes. Bustling lines of pilgrims, waiting in their million in endless cues, hoping to get a glimpse of the Palace dome.

Eventually the shuttle came to rest on a massive landing pad. Halloway and Vail walked slowly down the ramp, Halloway pausing briefly as the strong smells of landing fuel and the unfamiliar essence of Terra itself. He shook it off and joined Amberley. As he stepped off the ramp he saw several individuals gathered in front of them. Three wore the robes of Inquisitors; the other five were the same type of guards Halloway had seen on the shuttle. Amberley stepped forward.

"Captain Halloway. Allow me to introduce Inquisitors Kadfria, Hardel, and Lord Inquisitor Raskin," she said. Kadfria was tall and thin, with a hawk like nose and cold gray eyes. Hardel was tall and broad, with large muscles that indicated he was in the field a great deal. A power sword was strapped to his hip, gleaming with inlaid silver, matching the gleam coming from his augmetic right eye. Lord Raskin was the oldest of the group. Silver hair trailed down his back, and his beep blue eyes reflected a life of grief and war.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," he said, bowing as Amberley had instructed him.

"I thank you for coming," Lord Raskin said. "I trust Inquisitor Vail had apprised you of the state of matters."

"Yes sir. I hope the data we provided will help convince at least some of your colleges."

"If I may interrupt," Inquisitor Kadfria said. "If the information you sent us is indeed accurate then you and your vessels come from another galaxy. A place where humans live a far more peaceful existence. Why would you risk your lives to help us?" Amberley had been right, Halloway thought. Kadfria was defiantly the most direct of the group.

"I will admit that, when my fleet first arrived here we were concerned mainly with returning to our home. However, contact with the Dark Eldar, and later the Necrons, changed my mind. The Federation believes in peace between all races." He noticed the dangerous glares from Kadfria and Hardel and quickly continued. "But after seeing the enemies of the Imperium for myself, I came to the conclusion that the humans in this galaxy need our help."

"And you would be willing to violate the laws of your 'Federation' in order to assist us?" Lord Raskin asked.

"Since the end of the Dominion War, Starfleet Captains were granted the right to make treaties and alliances with other races, as long as they were ratified by the Federation Council later. However, given the fact that we're unable to contact Starfleet, I have assumed the responsibility of doing what I believe is right."

"And these Nano Probes you intend to use to revive the Emperor?" Kadfria asked. "They are not of human origin?"

"No Inquisitor. They were created by a race known as the Borg Collective. They are one of the greatest threats in my home galaxy. However, their technology is extremely advanced. The Nano Probes are only one example. I trust you have read magi Dren's report on the Tactical Cube undergoing examination at Magnos Omicron?"

"Yes," Lord Raskin replied. "Fascinating technology, but if it was not made by human hands, how can we possibly use it?" The other Inquisitors nodded. Amberley had explained to Halloway about the belief that using any non-human technology would mean disaster.

"The humans in my galaxy have a similar belief, but with one difference."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Inquisitor Hardel asked.

"That any technology can be used for the betterment of mankind, as long as it has been modified by humans. Regardless of its origin, we believe that alien technology has its uses. Many of the Federation's greatest achievements were made with assistance from alien races."

"So you admit that your empire freely consorts with xenos?" Hardel asked, using the Imperium term for aliens. Fortunately, Halloway and Vail had come up with a perfect counter to that very question.

"Yes Inquisitor, but humans are still the central race in the Federation. Our greatest Captain once said that if you destroy humanity, you cripple the Federation. In my galaxy, the Federation gathers willing races together to provide mutual protection and development. However, all of this is done under the banner of humanity," Halloway said. He knew he was twisting the truth a bit, but it was necessary. It was mostly true. Humans were the central race that held the Federation together. He decided that now was as good a time as any to take the final step. "I, Captain Marcus Halloway, of the United Federation of Planets, hereby swear loyalty to the God Emperor and the Imperium of Mankind. I will do whatever is necessary to ensure human survival and dominance in this galaxy. All my ships and technology are yours to command."

The three Inquisitors actually looked a bit surprised for a moment. Raskin recovered first.

"Your offer is very generous. Now, I believe we have wasted enough time out here. I was instructed to take you the High Lords chamber. Please follow me," he said, and the group walked over to a transport which was already preparing for take off.

After half an hour of clearing security checkpoints and detours, the transport arrived at a gleaming silver tower. Landing on a slim docking pad, the group of six was escorted through hallways filled with statues of famous Imperial men and woman. Eventually they reached a pair of towering gold and silver doors, guarded by ten stone faced guards armed with bolters. Halloway noticed with a slight shiver that all of the weapons were loaded and ready to fire.

"This is it Marcus," Amberley said. "Beyond these doors the fate of the Imperium will be decided. Then, with a brief nod, both of then, along with the Inquisitors, stepped through.

Meanwhile, the _Valiant _was docking with a Mechanicus station. A few minutes later teams of tech priests, led by Magos Dren arrived and began digging into various systems. Commander T'vol observed and made sure they didn't touch any sensitive equipment.

"Commander, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for allowing my people access to your vessel. Rest assured, the technology here will go a long ways towards strengthening the Imperium," Dren said.

"I am pleased," T'vol replied. "Captain Halloway instructed me to provide your people with any assistance you require."

"Then we will begin at once. I can only hope your Captain's mission to Terra is proceeding as well."

Down on the surface of mars, two figures sat surrounded by shadows.

"Recent events have severely compromised our plans," one of them, an extremely old man with a hunched back said.

"Indeed. These Nano Probes these new humans possess could possibly pose a threat to the Machine God," the other man, a slim figure with clouds of metallic tendrils flexing around him replied. "We must act."

"Yes. We have kept order for ten millennia, and it shall not be disrupted now. I had hoped that this day would never come."

"As had I. The Machine God must rise to defend the order of the galaxy once again," the second man replied.

"I wish you success," they said to each other, then walked into the shadows.

**How was that? Halloway and Vail are about to address the High Lords of Terra. Who are these two mysterious men? What are they planning to do? What is this machine god they spoke of? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Dark Elder will make the next step in their covert war. Also, the Borg will make an appearance soon. Will Shadowclaw and N'rok get involved? **


	27. Planning and Two Visits from Q

**Chapter 26: Planning and Two Visits from Q**

**Reviewers: m6l99 and I want your opinion on something. He proposed doing a story where the Shadow Legion from his story Stargate: COBRA Rising make it into and attack the Imperium of mankind. So, do you like the idea, and if you do which one of us would you like to write it? **

**m6l99: You're right, I am building up to something. The ideas you've given me have already helped me choose the target. Thank you again.**

**Lennox RH: You may be right. The pledge was designed to win the trust of the Inquisitors. Halloway is going for ally status, but until then he's trying to make as many friends as he can. Thank you. Good point, but what if the Borg change their tactics and go for the Romulans this time? The Feds will be drawn in, but by their treaty. The Dark Eldar will probably just analyze the Starfleet ships for any useful technology. Good call on Q. I actually forgot about that. Still, it was really more of a raid. Still, that could have been the first step in the Awakening of the Void Dragon. What do you think? Long live the Emperor!**

**RegisSantia: Glad you liked them. Yes, each High Lord has a title, such as Lord of the Administratum, Fabricator General, etc. The Ommissia is the tech priests' adaptation of the Emperor. **

**agnelus288: You're welcome. Yes, there is a small chance. I'll see what the other reviewers think. That's what it was designed to do. I meant that if the Emperor is revived, those tech priests who worship the Void Dragon could be discovered, and their plans ruined. **

**BGTom: Yes. Is there anything specific you would like to see happen?**

**oblivionknight7: Nothing! I was just wondering who you wanted to see him pay a visit to first. **

**grayangle: It's actually said in the Chaos codex. I'll try and keep the story interesting. **

Deep in the Badlands, Archon Shadowclaw and the Dark Eldar were preparing for their next move. It had been several weeks since the raid on the Federation starbase. The captured Federation vessels had provided several technologies to the Dark Eldar. Better sensors, Quantum torpedoes and several others. The captured Federation personnel had been most helpful. They had provided Shadowclaw and N'rok with massive amounts of data on Federation fleet compositions and a wealth of information that, while technically useless as intelligence, was very interesting to Shadowclaw.

The plasma storms raged beyond Shadowclaw's window. He looked out on the swirling columns of energy raging as he read through the information the Federation captives had provided. At first they had been strong, but once the Homunoculi had started on them they had crumpled. Shadowclaw could still remember what the first one he had observed had said.

_Flashback: _

"_You can't do this! This is inhumane!" The man said. His uniform had been removed and now his skin was following. _

"_Of course not. We aren't human," Shadowclaw replied. "Now, are you ready to talk?" _

_Once again the man recited his name, rank and serial number. _

"_This is getting most irritating," Shadowclaw said. He signaled to the torturer, who gently picked up a scalpel like it was a trusted friend. Shadowclaw's senses were alive with the smells of blood and fear. "Now, before we go on to the next stage, I am going to offer you one last chance. Will you talk?"_

"_Trent, Mark. Rank, Captain. Starfleet service number…." _

"_Enough! Do your worst," Shadowclaw hissed. The Homunoculi began his work. Screams followed."_

_End Flashback_

N'rok once again walked down the corridors of Shadowclaw's base. He noticed the familiar odors becoming more prominent, yet they did not bother him as much as if used to. He realized that, almost without noticing it, he was becoming accustomed to the ways of Shadowclaw's people. He had also taken to wearing a Splinter Pistol in place of the normal disruptor. When he reached the command center he nodded to the guars, who for the first time nodded back. He walked up to Shadowclaw's cabin and pressed the signal device.

"Enter," came the reply from within. N'rok entered, his eyes wandering over the now familiar collection of weapons, though they had been joined now by Romulan disruptors, Klingon Bat'leths and Federation phasers.

"You have added to your collection," N'rok said.

"Indeed. The weapons of this galaxy, while very different from my own, do have a certain appeal. I see you have a similar opinion," Shadowclaw said, indicating N'rok's pistol.

"Perhaps my Lord. I have come to report that the first prototypes of the Shadow Warbird have been completed and are beginning their shakedown cruises."

"Very good N'rok. The refit operations to my fleet are going well also. The Federation technology is interesting. Particularly their holographic technology. I believe we will soon be able to create illusions convincing enough to allow us to attack any race without fear of detection."

"Speaking of target races Archon, have you decided on our next target?" N'rok asked.

"Yes. Our next target will be the Tholian Assembly."

"The Tholians? But why Archon? They are powerful, but their worlds are uninhabitable to normal life forms."

"Yes, but their Tholian Web weapon intrigues me. I believe it could prove a most devastating weapon in our hands. Do you not agree?"

"Oh, **I** quite agree," said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who is there!" Shadowclaw demanded, drawing a Splinter Pistol.

"Oh don't bother," said the voice. Shadowclaw's weapon vanished in a flash of white light. A second flash produced a man wearing the uniform of a Starfleet Admiral.

"Who are you?" Shadowclaw demanded. The man smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Q," the man said, taking a bow and seeming to wait for applause. "Ooh, tough crowd."

"N'rok, do you have any idea who this man is?"

"Yes Archon. He is a being from a race known an the Q. They are all seemingly named the same. There are omnipotent, with-"

"Unlimited control of space, matter and time," Q finished, much to the irritation of N'rok. "I've been watching you for some time, and I must say you are quite the interesting species."

"So, what do you want?" Shadowclaw asked. He remembered now reading an intelligence file that detailed the Federation's, and specifically a Captain Picard's, encountered with a being known as Q.

"Me? I was merely curious about you," Q said as he glanced at the weapons hung on the walls. "My my, you certainly have a fascination for weaponry."

"Have you come here to help us? If not, I would prefer if you left us alone so that we may continue with our plans," Shadowclaw said. Q pretended to look hurt.

"Oh now you've hurt my feelings. I only wanted to get to know you. Maybe chat over a cup of tea," he said, snapping his fingers and causing a cup of Earl Gray tea to appear in the hands of both Shadowclaw and N'rok.

"Are you quite through?" Shadowclaw asked, setting the cup down. "Besides, I do not particularly enjoy tea."

"Well then, I suppose I'll be going. I really must tell Jean-Luc what interesting new friends I've made."

"Wait!" Shadowclaw said. Q turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" He asked with amusement.

"I have read a great deal of information of you, and I believe that enjoy wagers."

"Of course. What could be more fun that an interesting bet?" Q asked.

"Then let us make a wager now," Shadowclaw said. He knew that if Q went blabbing to his friends in the Federation all his plans could be ruined. "Let us see if humanity is strong and intelligent enough to find and confront my people. You seem to believe that humanity needs to be tested to see if they have evolved far enough to be allowed to continue as they are."

Now Q looked interested. "Go on," he said. This Shadowclaw was turning out to be far more interesting than he had previously thought.

"Let us see if your vaunted Captain Picard and his Federation have what it takes to prevail against the Dark Eldar Romulan Alliance and still maintain their moral and ethical standards. If they win against us, we will leave their space forever. You can even transport us back to our own galaxy if you wish."

"You truly are a very intriguing person. And what, may I ask, will happen if the Federation cannot stand against you?"

"Then you will agree not to interfere with my people as we extend our influence over the rest of this galaxy. Think about it. If we lose your Federation will be stronger for it. If we win, you get the pleasure of watching countless other races attempt to achieve what humanity couldn't."

"Hm, you make a good wager," Q admitted. "I accept your bet. Still, I will have to let Jean-Luc know something. Don't worry though. I won't tell him anything that will lead him to you. I'll be seeing you," he said, vanishing, the tea cups disappearing as well.

"Well, that was quite interesting," Shadowclaw said.

"Do you realize what you have just done Archon?" N'rok asked.

"Of course you fool! I have just made a deal with an extraordinarily powerful being. It was the best course of action. Our plans have not altered. He would have revealed us if I had done nothing. The only alteration now is that we must be sure we do not fail. Something I never planned to do in the first place. Now, about the Tholian operation..."

Meanwhile, in another sector of space, The _U.S.S. Enterprise-E_ was cruising through space. Tensions between the Klingons and Cardassians were continuing to rise. War was inevitable now; no much how much Picard wished it wasn't so. Just as he was relaxing in his chair with a nice hot cup of Earl Gray, his door chimed.

"Come," he called, but instead of the door opening, there was a familiar flash of light.

"Greeting Jean-Luc," Q said as he took a seat across from the Captain.

"Q," Picard said in a tired voice. "I'm really not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood to talk with me," Q replied.

"Perhaps you should take that as a sign."

"Oh come now. You should really learn to enjoy my visits. After all, how many men can say they're best friends with an omnipotent being?"

"None that I know of. Perhaps it's because they all did something I should have done long ago. Something I understand a certain Captain Sisco did," Picard said. Q's hand strayed to his jaw.

"I know you'd never hit me. You're far to civilized for that."

"Q, I'm not sure if you've been keeping up with current events, but the Alpha Quadrant is on the verge of another war. I'm not exactly feeling particularly civilized right now. Not to mention I am extremely tired."

"Well then, I guess you're not interested in a wager I recently made. A wager which will affect the balance of power in this quadrant, and perhaps the galaxy."

"Do you have a point Q? If so, please make it."

"You know, you really should learn more patience."

"Q, I can take ten hours of political bickering between Klingons and Cardassians. I think that qualifies as extreme patience," Picard said, finally taking a sip of his tea. Finding it cool, he slowly got to his feet, dragged his feet to his replicator and got a new cup.

"I just came to tell you that humanity will soon face a new test. Possibly the greatest one yet. This time we will see just how far you're willing to take your principles." Q was about to say more when the door chimed again.

"Come," Picard called. The door opened and Commander Riker entered.

"Q, just what we need right now."

"Oh, hello," Q said. "Well, I believe I've lingered here quite long enough. Remember what I said Jean-Luc. I'll see you soon," Q said, and vanished.

"What was that about?" Riker asked.

"Just Q up to his old tricks again. It seems he's come up with another test for humanity, supposedly the greatest one yet."

"Well, still no leads on the missing ships," Riker said. Several weeks ago one of the starbases near the Cardassian border had been attacked, apparently by a rouge element of the Cardassian military. Two starships, a Nebula and an Intrepid, had apparently been captured. "Captain, do you think that these attacks and Q's new test have something in common?" Riker asked.

"It's certainly possible. Perhaps the new race out there, if indeed there is one, is the test Q spoke of. He's trying to see if we'll hold to our principles even if a new enemy takes us to our limits."

"If that is what he's up to, then I'd say we're in for a tough time."

"Indeed," Picard replied. "I'm beginning to believe that there is a new race out there. A race unlike anything we've seen before. They have managed to attack no less than three separate targets, each in a major empire without revealing themselves. Every image, every sensor scan detects nothing out of the ordinary. Even a Federation starbase can be attacked. We have to do something Will, before the entire Alpha Quadrant is plunged into war." Riker lowered his gaze.

"That's actually what I came here to tell you. Three hours ago the Cardassians and Klingons began openly attacking military targets. Chancellor Martok is requesting Federation assistance. The Federation Council is debating the issue right now, but I think it's a safe bet to say we'll be seeing combat pretty soon," Riker said, his tone now just as weary as Picard's.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep Number one. If we really are going to war soon who knows the next time I'll be able to get a decent night's rest."

"I think I'll do the same. Good night," Riker said. "If it makes any difference, I know you'll get us through this. You always do," he said as he left. As Picard lay down on his bed, he thought to himself.

"As do I Number One. As do I."

Five Kling on Birds of Prey made an attack run on two Cardassian Galors. Their disruptors and Photon torpedoes punching through their shields and cutting into their hulls. Return fire destroyed one vessel and stripped the shields off two others. Then a Vor'cha fired its main disruptor and took out one of the Galors.

"Victory is ours," the Klingon commander announced. "The Cardassians made a grave mistake challenging us. Now we shall finally achieve the victory we have been dreaming of for so many years.

Suddenly five more Cardassian vessels dropped out of warp. With them was a massive vessel, one of the new Keldon class battleships. Dwarfing the Klingon vessels, it fired its heavy compression beams, the extraordinarily powerful beams of energy blowing through the shields of the Klingons and obliterating the Birds of Prey. The Vor'cha fired its main disruptor and went to warp before the Cardassians could recharge their weapons. The opposition neutralized, the Cardassian ships moved into orbit over the Klingon colony and began unloading ground troops.

When the High Council heard of the latest defeat, they knew the time had come to deploy their newest warships. They had just been constructed, and their crews had little battle experience, but soon they would have all they could ever want. Soon, the Cardassians would feel the wrath of the Klingon Empire.

**How was that? Sorry if it was a bit short. Well, Q had made a bet with Shadowclaw. Who will come out the winner? Will the Klingons defeat the hated Cardassians, or will the Cardassians crush the Klingon barbarians once and for all? Will the Federation intervene on the Klingons behalf? Who will Shadowclaw and N'rok attack next? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter Halloway and Vail will present their case to the High Lords. Will the mystery men make their move? What are they planning? Will the Emperor be revived? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	28. The Proposal and the Rise of Darkness

**Chapter 27: The Proposal and the Rise of Darkness**

**Reviewers:**

**oblivionknight7: If the Dark Eldar attacked Bajor they would probably come out on the opposite side of the planet from DS9. The Defiant could still take the fight to them but it couldn't do much before it was destroyed. **

**m6l99: Thanks for the ships and the info.**

**trekkie27: Glad you like it. The Breen idea is great. I'll use it. The Caretaker array idea, not so much. Remember, there is only one caretaker left, and her array is far too small to generate the wave that pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. **

**RegisSantia: I never get tired of compliments. Yes, then the full power of Shadowclaw's fleet will be unleashed. Alpha Quadrant weapons can vaporize people and blast through walls, but 40k hand weapons can blast a person in two and most of them can be silenced. So each is basically better in some situations. The Grey Knights probably have their own fleet, consisting of strike cruisers, battle barges, and escorts. However, the only Grey Knight ship I can name is the strike cruiser _Rubicon_, which was destroyed after flying past a navy battleship. There are 12 High Lords.**

**holyknight: Totally right. Do you think Q will be coming back for a second visit any time soon?**

**silvanas: I'm glad I was able to make it better. **

**angelus288: That may happen, but not for a while. Shadowclaw won't have a choice unless Q decides to let him stay. Yes, the Dragon's full name is the Void Dragon. Yes, they are heretics. No one's said anything yet. **

**grayangle: The Federation probably has new ships like the Prometheus class. The Eldar will find their role in things soon. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks for the compliment. We'll see how the Federation combats Shadow D'Deridex Warbirds and Darkness class battle ships. Hey, even Q can be polite sometimes. I hope you like it. Long live the Emperor!**

As Halloway and Amberley passed through the doors they felt a subtle change in atmosphere. The doors to the council chamber opened so rarely they created a unique essence. As the group passed down a long corridor, they saw a faint light up ahead.

Finally they exited the hall and found themselves in the largest room Halloway had ever seen. The far walls could barely be seen. The ceiling was so lofty clouds formed at the top. A massive statue of the Emperor, in full armor and with his sword raised high into the air three hundred meters over the gallery, watched over everything. When Halloway's eyes were finally able to return to ground level, he noticed a huge table that occupied the middle of the room. Seated around the table at equal intervals, sat twelve men. One Marcus recognized from magi Dren's briefings as the Fabricator General. Another wore heavy black robes and was hooded. Halloway could tell from the crest on his tunic that this man must be the Grand Master of the Inquisition. The others he did not recognize, but he bowed deeply with the rest.

"Honored High Lords, voices of the Emperor, I thank you for allowing this meeting," Lord Rastin said.

"We have reviewed the data on the humans from this 'Federation," one of the men replied. "You may be seated," he said after a minute of carefully running his gaze over each of the men. Five seats were raised from hidden panels in the floor at the closest end of the table.

"I am curious. Why did you decide to pledge your loyalty to the Imperium and not a race more like your Federation. The heathen Tau for one?" Asked the Inquisitor. Halloway could feel something cold creeping around in his head, but he did not resist. He knew he was being tested.

"For one thing Lord," Halloway said. "The Imperium saved my ships and crew from destruction. Later, when I found myself confronted with the enemies of man in this galaxy, I realized that I had to help. Inquisitor Vail has permitted me access to historical records. I realized that, while the Imperium may appear dark and brutish at first glance, they have only done what they had to do in order to survive. If the Emperor had not been forced to ascend to the Golden Throne the Imperium might very well be much different."

"So, you believe that you have the right to simply walk into the presence of the Divine Emperor?" Said the Master Inquisitor. "What right do you have to simply appear and tell us you can solve all the problems of the Imperium?"

"Because it will work," Amberley said. "I have run hundreds of tests with the Nano Probes, all of them successful. When properly programmed they can do anything, from repairing damaged tissue to bringing people back from the dead. I have had psykers scan those brought back, and their souls were as unharmed as their bodies."

"The Emperor is not a man, he is a god!" Said the Lord of the Administratum.

"True, but consider this," Amberley said. "Many of you may consider what I am about to say heresy, but I tell you I speak only the truth. The Imperium is failing."

Shouts and insults flew from around the table, all converging on Vail like a wave of unbelief and anger. Finally, one of the figures raised a thin hand and the noise died away.

"How can you even consider such a thing? With each passing day the realms of the Emperor are expanding. Our crusade fleets bring hundreds of new systems into the Imperium."

"Yet every year more worlds are lost to the Tyranids, the Orks, Necrons and the Great Enemy," Vail countered. "The Despoiler's latest Black crusade has destroyed much of the defenses of the Cadian Gate. Armageddon is being overrun by Orks. The Necrons have even managed to stage an attack on Mars. If a small force can do that then just imagine what a full battlefleet could accomplish."

"You imply Sol's defenses could actually fail?" The Fabricator General said, speaking for the first time. His voice was powerful and ancient, with an electronic undertone from a larynx enhancer. Now Halloway stood up and faced the council. He was afraid and he knew it. These men where the highest authority in the Imperium. One word from any of them and every trace of the Federation could easily be erased, but he knew that these men had likely never been beyond Terra. They had not seen the death and destruction the Imperium was taking. All they saw were statistics and reports. If he could make them understand, he would have a chance.

"Tell me, exactly how can an empire that refuses to see the needs of its people or even consider new technologies going to rule the galaxy? All you can see is the figures on reports. The statistics. You don't see the faces of those who die for the Imperium. You don't see the deadly advances of the Tyranid hive fleets and the Necron harvest fleets. Tell me, if one of the Necron C'tan decided to attack Terra with a force of hundreds of Tomb ships and other vessels, could this world survive. Do you have anything that could possibly resist the power of a Star God?"

"The Emperor would protect us," the Ellisiarch said.

"How? The only significant act the Emperor has done since ascending to the Golden Throne is the creation of the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath. If he did that in Terra nothing would survive. I realize that I have very little in the ways of the Imperium, but I know that if just a few small changes were made, with help from my men, the Imperium could become the great empire in was in the days of the Great Crusade."

"All we ask is that you consider our proposal," Amberley added. The Inquisitor rose to his feet.

"Tell me; exactly what kinds of assistance could you give the Imperium?" He asked. Halloway took a data crystal from his pocket and inserted in into a holo projector. A moment later a schematic of a weapon platform appeared.

"This is the first creation by the Mechanicus and my scientists. It is called the Emperor's Wrath class defense satellite. 150 meters long and 100 wide. Armed with 12 Federation torpedo launchers, 6 bolt phasers, three Quantum phaser cannons and one Lance battery. Protected by reinforced void shields capable of taking a sustained barrage from cruiser class vessels." Halloway ran his fingers across the runes and the projection changed, this time showing the designs of a satellite with three solar panels extending from a center hub.

"The Midas Array. Capable of transmitting messages across the entire galaxy in minutes. Most useful for communication between star systems. With just these two inventions the Imperium could be defended more efficiently with fewer ships AND have the ability to instantly communicate with their neighbors. With your forge worlds and my matter replication technology, the Imperium could easily produce millions of these. Imagine it. Systems not important enough to warrant a defense fleet can instead be protected to a defense grid of Emperor's Wrath weapons platforms. Also, any system that comes under attack can instantly alert nearby forces."

"And these are only a sample of what we can achieve with the help of Captain Halloway's people," said Amberley. "Now, take all that and combine it with the Emperor himself once again leading the Imperium. With the Emperor at its head, and the advantages given to us by the Federation, the Imperium could come together again and launch a second Great Crusade. The Imperium of Mankind could once again dominate the galaxy."

"All we ask is that you give us the opportunity to try," Halloway said. "Fabricator General. You must have reviewed the date Inquisitor Vial and I sent. The Mechanicus built the Golden Throne. You know more about its workings and how they sustain the Emperor than anyone. Do you believe our plan has at least a chance of succeeding?"

Every eye in the room turned to the lord of the machine cult. The Adeptus Mechanicus was one of the most powerful organizations in the Imperium. It was they who provided the Imperium with the weapons, armor and ships with which to make war upon mankind's enemies.

The Fabricator General closed his eyes, deep in thought. There was a faint whir as his implants fed him massive amounts of data. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, his eyes opened once more. Slowly, with a grind of metal, he got to his feet.

"The data I have absorbed and that which has been passed down suggests that if the Nano Probes are used, one of two things is likely to happen. The first is that the Emperor's body neutralizes the Nano Probes and destroys them. If that happens the Golden Throne would continue to function as it always has."

"And the second option?" Asked a man at the far corner of the table. He was thin and wiry, his body entirely hidden under black robes. When Halloway looked into his eyes, he saw a mind that knew every way imaginable of killing someone. He knew that, in less than an instant, the man could kill him a hundred times over.

"The second possibility, which is just as likely as the first, is that the Nano Probes do what they were programmed to do. They repair the damage to the Emperor's body and heal his wounds. If that occurs, the Emperor should be just as he was before his ascension."

Silence descended upon the room. Every mind was focused on what the Fabricator General had just said. Not only was the Captain Halloway offering the Imperium better defenses and communications, along with Emperor only knew what else, but a way to actually revive the leader of mankind.

"But what about the massive wave of disbelief that would follow?" Asked the Ellisiarch. "Many would not believe the Emperor had truly returned. They would launch a holy war to destroy what they perceived as a false Emperor."

"That is where your help is needed," Halloway said. "You can begin spreading word among your flock that you have received a vision from the Emperor of his coming return. Surely you can present a believable story. Then, once the Emperor is revived, he will perform various acts in secret from Terra that reinforce your claims. Finally, once a sense of anticipation and belief has been established, the Emperor will reveal himself in a suitably impressive manner. By that time most of the critical Imperium forces should be on our side. Those who resist will soon be either eliminated or see the truth."

"You plan has merit, but still carries enormous risk. What if they do not believe us?"

"We could also use the Nano Probes to revive the Primarch Guilliman," Halloway said, inciting another shocked silence. "Surely the revival of one of the Emperor's Primarchs could provide a boost to belief, not to mention that if Guilliman publicly announces that the Emperor is indeed who he claims to be, who could say all them are false?"

"But everything depends on these Nano Probes, which are alien technology. How do we know they will not corrupt the Emperor?" Asked the Fabricator General.

"That will not happen. Nano Probes only target the body. They can do nothing to the soul," Amberley said. "Remember, I had the minds of all those we tested the Nano Probes on scanned by high level psykers. Their souls hadn't been touched."

"If you don't believe us, then let us go before the Emperor and ask him directly."

"Such a thing hasn't been done in millennia!" Said the Grand Master Inquisitor.

"Then let it happen now. We are no threat to the Emperor," Halloway said. "If he believes we are plotting against the Imperium, he will destroy us. But if he sees we are truthful, will you allow us to try?"

"We will adjourn for now and consider what you have proposed," Said the High Inquisitor.

Meanwhile, on Mars, in a secret chamber known only to the Highest of tech priests and unknown to the current Fabricator General, seven tech priests had gathered around a massive sarcophagus. Four glowing green tubes, one from each corner of the room, connected to the sarcophagus. The tech priests chanted in an arcane language. Several of them worked strange devices set into the device. Slowly, the surface of the metal tomb revealed small lines. As the plates on unknown metal continued to expand, a mighty green light spilled from within.

"It is time," one of the priests said, his hands gripping a long metal staff whose blade shimmered. "Begin the final ritual." From side corridors, thousands of slaves were brought forth and bound to the floor with magnetic cuffs.

"Let us depart. When the Machine God awakens, he will be hungry," another said.

As the priests departed, the lid of the sarcophagus opened fully, and from within came a figure writhed in an emerald glow. One hand clutched shimmering sword as tall as a man. The other grasped a massive shield with a glyph at the center that burst the eyes of any who looked upon it with its power. Slowly, the massive being stood erect, shimmering green robes covering much of its body.

As the being stepped out of the place it had called home for over sixty million years, its gaze passed over the offerings laid before it. Its cloak billowed and expanded, covering hundreds of the offerings. When it passed on, the human bodies were nothing but shriveled husks.

After finishing its first meal in so long, the C'tan which had originally been the strongest of its race opened its mind to the outside world. The Void Dragon had risen again, and this time, nothing would stop it.

**How was that? The High Lords are at least listening to Halloway's proposal. Will they agree with him and give Amberley a chance to revive the Emperor? Now that the Void Dragon, greatest of the C'tan, has risen again, Emily will have to realize the full extent of her power. Soon, C'tan and Star Angel will clash again. In the next chapter another race will make their appearance in the story. Who will it be? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	29. Death and Crimson Clouds

**Chapter 28: Death and Crimson Clouds**

**Reviewers: angelus288 proposed an interesting idea to me. When the Emperor is revived, the energy released allows the Chaos Gods to retrieve the lost soul of Horus. He leads a massive attack on the Imperium, but the Emperor confronts him and this time manages to save him from darkness. What do you think? **

**m6l99: He will be around for a while. Don't worry. I was actually thinking Emily helps the Emperor form a new body while holding off the Dragon until he can finish. **

**grayangle: You have a point. So what way can you think for the Emperor to be revived? Could Emily help? **

**i like pie: Hm, how about magi Dren gets a cyber monkey? **

**trekkie27: Thanks. It's all right. Hey, when the Imperium eventually begins their battle with the Borg, how about an Imperial vessel discovers the second array and the advanced Ocampa? **

**BGTom: And for the Emperor!**

**angelus288: Perhaps. You'll find out soon. The Star Angels are immensely powerful beings left from the time of the Necrons and Old Ones. Read the earlier chapters and you'll find a pretty good history of them. I put your question at the start of this chapter. **

**RegisSantia: Yes. I chose Guilliman because he is the only Primarch whose location and physical state I know of. The Void Dragon wears a dragon head mask and has dragon type wings, but otherwise he is a normal C'tan. Basically the Void Dragon is the strongest of the C'tan and resided on Mars, where he came to be worshiped by the tech priests as the original machine god. Entilza is from Babylon 5 and is the name given to the leader of the Rangers. **

**The Sithspawn: I hope you enjoy it. I have a feeling he'll discover the truth soon. Both of which will be protected by large numbers of weapons platforms and Shadow Warbirds. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks. Sorry about the confusion. Whatever happens I promise it'll be good. Long live the Emperor!**

**oblivionknight7: Yes, but only a few knew about it. **

**olafur: I'm glad you think it's better. If you can think of a good way to introduce them I may put them in. **

With the Klingon Cardassian war in full swing, the Federation was preparing to support the Klingons. Over 1500 ships had been mobilized, including over two dozen Sovereigns and ten of the new Prometheus warships. Since the end of the Dominion War the Federation had been preparing for a situation like this.

The _Enterprise-E_ had naturally been selected as the flagship of the first attack wave. They would establish defenses around vulnerable Klingon worlds and attempt to discourage further Cardassian attacks. Hopefully that, when combined with the Klingons own forces, would encourage the Cardassians to end the war.

While the main assault was being prepared, the Breen had decided the time was perfect to take revenge on the Cardassians for their betrayal during the final days of the Dominion War. A force of one hundred fifty Lak attack vessels and three Voh Lanthe battleships was preparing to make a strike into Cardassian space by passing through the Badlands. They would attack as many targets as they could find before encountering serious resistance. The Cardassians Empire would soon feel the crushing hand of the Breen.

Shadowclaw was spending one of his few relaxing moments in his command cabin, watching the plasma storms. They were fascinating. He had been experimenting with them, and had developed a way to create plasma storms by using modified Leech Torpedoes. Since the development of the new defense platforms, which had been named Dark Blades, the base had expanded to twice its original size. New structures had been built to act as fabrication centers, research facilities and even nurseries. Since Shadowclaw couldn't rely of reinforcements from Commoragh, he had decided early on in the campaign to allow his warriors to breed. Already hundreds of children had been born. Another thing of interest concerned the Dark Eldar's latent psi abilities. In their home galaxy it had been forbidden for Dark Eldar to use their psychic powers because if they did, their souls would be consumed by Slaanesh. But with the apparent absence of warp predators in this galaxy, Shadowclaw and others had begun experimenting. Naturally their powers were a bit rusty from not being used for so long, but they were making progress.

The door to Shadowclaw's cabin opened and N'rok walked in. He bowed and took a seat opposite the Archon.

"Archon, the first division of Shadow Warbirds has been completed. We have three squadrons of eight vessels. They are standing by for orders. Also, the defense platforms have been deployed around Romulus and Remus, as you ordered."

"Excellent. You have done well N'rok. I believe it is nearly time for us to begin the next phase of our plan. The Federation is preparing to intervene on behalf of the Klingons in their war against the Cardassians. If that occurs, the war will be significantly shortened. We must not allow that to happen."

"But how will we stop them without revealing ourselves Archon?' N'rok asked.

"We will soon be strong enough that we will no longer have to hide. However, I have something else to discuss with you N'rok. Tell me, are you familiar with ancient Vulcan history?"

"Yes Archon. Why do you ask?"

"Our research teams have been experimenting with Dark Eldar and Romulan DNA, and have come to the conclusion that both our races have incredible psychic potential. However both of us have something inhibiting us. For my people it is not having used our powers for thousands of years. For you, it the problem is genetic. However, we believe we have developed a treatment that could restore our lost abilities. Are you interested?"

"Indeed Archon, of course. Out of curiosity, what are the risks for the treatment?"

"We don't know. The serum has yet to be tested. However we believe it would be painful but with no lasting ill effects. We are doing additional research and should have better results soon. In the meantime, I wish to speak to you about the Remens."

"The Remens? Why?"

"They appear to be able soldiers. They could be a useful addition to our forces. They could provide crews for our warships under the command of Romulan officers. That would allow us to expand our fleet much more quickly."

"I am not sure that would be wise Archon. The Remens are only used to provide slave labor and assault troops in times of war. If we were to give them command of warships, they could use them against us."

"Not if by the time we do Romulan psi powers have evolved far enough. You could keep them in line through fear, just as you do on Remus."

"Perhaps Archon, but that is a matter best discussed later."

Suddenly alarms began sounding and the base lights changed to a deep red. Shadowclaw and N'rok rushed to the command center.

"What is happening!" Shadowclaw demanded.

"One of our remote probes has detected a large fleet of one hundred and fifty-three unknown vessels entering the nebula. Patching in visual now." The screen changed to show a static filled image of roughly crescent shaped vessels, along with three much larger vessels.

"N'rok, who are they?" Shadowclaw asked.

"Breen, Archon. They were allies of the Cardassians during the Dominion War. From their course, I would say they are heading for Cardassian territory. However their trajectory will have then pass straight through our base. We must neutralize them," N'rok said.

"I agree. Also, instruct your forces to disable as many of the Breen vessels as possible. They may prove useful later."

"As you wish Archon. I will return to my ship," N'rok said, tapping his comm. badge and beaming out. In space, eight Shadow Warbirds cloaked and moved into ambush positions. Those Dark Eldar vessels that could cloak did so, the rest forming into a defensive line. This would be the first time they fought a fleet of any significant number. But they were Dark Eldar and Romulans. They would not be stopped by a few Breen.

On board the Breen flagship, the fleet commander observed a sudden reading on his ship's long range sensors. A large number of ship and stations where none should have been. Hs first though was Maquis, but they had al been killed in the Dominion War.

"Order the fleet to move into battle formation," he ordered, his voice sounding like a series of machine-like squawks to a non Breen. He watched as the fleet moved into a wall formation, with the three battleships anchoring each flank and the center. They would not be dissuaded from their mission so easily.

N'rok observed the progress of the Breen fleet from the bridge of the Shadow Warbird _Black Flame_. They had detected the base and assumed a battle formation.

"Move the squadron into their aft quarter and await further orders." As soon as Shadowclaw's forces engaged the Breen, N'rok would hit them from the flanks and break their formation. None of the Breen would survive.

As the Breen fleet came within visual range of the Dark Eldar base they experienced a brief chill. Vast black structures, studded with blade like protrusions, were everywhere. Jet black vessels with the same type of structure moved quickly into formation. The Commander estimated his fleet outnumbered the enemy's by at fifty vessels.

"Commence the attack," the commander ordered. Then suddenly, torpedoes rippled out from the base, seven of them. His ships turned quickly and they slid past them. But then the detonated, and from the explosions, plasma filaments formed and swirled around the Breen fleet. Clouds of crackling plasma slammed into the Breen, breaking apart dozens of warships. Then the alien fleet itself opened up, more delcoaking behind his ships. Platforms scattered around the base dropped their own cloaking fields and fired long streams of dark energy. More Breen vessels were transformed into fireballs; others lost power and began drifting. One of the battleships suffered a hit to its reactor chamber and was forced to eject its warp core.

Shadowclaw's fleet of eight Shadow Warbirds picked their spot well, delcoaking to the aft of the Breen's command ship. A volley from N'rok's vessel's Dark Matter Disruptors tore through the vessel's shields in two volleys, and a pair of Dark Lances disabled its primary power systems. The remaining escorts fired at N'rok's vessel, one managing to hit it with an energy dampening weapon. The lights on the bridge flickered, but came back.

"Tactical report," N'rok demanded.

"40 percent power loss sir. Our singularity reactor is off-line, but the plasma reactors seem unaffected," his first officer reported.

"Continue firing. The Breen must have upgraded their weapon since the Dominion War."

The Breen commander watched as what looked partly like Romulan Warbirds decloaked aft of his fleet. His flagship was hit by a volley of some kind of disruptors which tore through his ship easily.

"Order the fleet to withdraw, and engage the self-destruct," the commander ordered.

"We cannot. Our communications are down, as is the main computer," one of his officers replied. Then the whine of transporters was heard, and dozens of aliens appeared. They were black body armor and carried long barreled rifles, which they fired randomly into his men. Return fire killed some, but more transported in. One of them fired a weapon that released a fine wire mesh that settled over a group of his soldiers as they entered the bridge. They screamed as their own movements tore them apart. Then a group of aliens wearing heavier armor and wielding glowing halberds teleported in and began carving their way through his crew. They danced out of the paths of disruptors and sliced through arms, legs and stomachs. The commander fired his disruptor, catching one of the aliens in the chest. He disintegrated in an instant, but another moved forward faster than his eyes could follow and sliced his pistol hand from his arm. Then the Incubi struck the Commander with the butt end of his weapon, knocking him out cold.

Shadowclaw watched as the last of the Breen fleet was brought down. Their weapons had been formidable. Seven of his ships had been destroyed, many more damaged, but they had prevailed. The combination of his plasma storm weapons, the defense platforms and N'rok's fleet had resulted in a tremendous victory. Even now, his warriors were boarding the enemy ships that had been disabled, capturing some of those still alive. The others? Well, he could not deny his warriors such worthy prey. This battle had been a useful learning experience. He now knew the basic tactics the races of this galaxy used. Also, the Breen energy dampening weapon would prove extremely useful.

N'rok met Shadowclaw in the command center. He was reviewing the records of the battle.

"Ah, N'rok. I must your vessels performed well."

"Thank you Archon. You have my condolences for those of your people lost in the attack. "

"They did their duty. That is all that matters. The Breen have given us a very useful advantage. Their energy dampening weapon will prove most useful in our next series of attacks. Once the Federation begins its strikes against the Cardassians, we will send our captured Breen vessels on a suicide mission to attack Earth. The Breen used the same tactic in the Dominion war. That should force the Federation to divert part of their force to combat the Breen, thus weakening their overall push against the Cardassians."

"And while they Federation fleet is occupied, my Shadow Warbirds will strike Federation targets deep within their territory," N'rok finished.

"Precisely. With the other three major powers in this quadrant crippled, the Romulan Star Empire and the Dark Eldar Alliance will rule."

Meanwhile, Captain Picard and the _Enterprise _had arrived at their first destination, the Klingon colony of Hentar Prime. They immediately began the construction of defensive weapon platforms and long range scanner arrays.

Picard was in his ready room, reading through the latest war reports. The Cardassian advance was progressing rapidly, but was sustaining heavy losses. Their primary objective seemed to be to destroy the Klingon shipyards in the Herdal system. If they managed that the Klingons construction abilities would be seriously compromised.

His door chimed.

"Come," he called. The door opened and Commander Riker entered. "Good news Number One?"

"I'm afraid not. The third fleet suffered heavy losses defending the border against the latest Cardassian attack. Their down to 78 ships."

"78, out of 150. I thought the Federation was prepared for another war Will," Picard said.

"Many of the new Captains are just out of the academy. We lost a lot of our best commanders in the Dominion War. But I'm confident this war will be over soon. The Cardassians don't have the ships to continue their advance the way they're going, and with Federation assistance they'll be forced to surrender soon."

"There's something else isn't there?" Picard asked. He'd known Riker long enough to be able to tell when he was holding something back."

"Ten hours ago, the Breen declared war on the Cardassians."

"The Breen? They were allies with the Cardassians during the war. Why would they attack them?"

"I don't know Captain, but they're blaming the Cardassians for the destruction of over 150 of their ships." Picard looked up, alarmed.

"What? The Cardassians don't have nearly enough ships available to destroy a fleet that size. All of their ships are engaged with the Klingons. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Will?" Picard asked. Riker nodded.

"Our mysterious new enemy. This proves they're out there. The Breen fleet vanished after it entered the Badlands. That has to be where they're based," Riker said. "Should we send a ship to find out?"

"We don't know enough about this enemy to risk sending a lone ship. Once we've finished setting up the defenses around Hentar I'll ask Starfleet Command for permission to take our fleet into the Badlands. I will find out what's going on here Will, No matter what it takes."

Back in the Badlands, the Breen ships were being analyzed, and three being taken apart to learn their secrets. The energy dampening weapon would serve them well. Already refits had been scheduled for both N'rok and Shadowclaw's fleets. The 57 surviving ships were being fitted with remote guidance hardware in preparation for the strike against Earth.

N'rok entered Shadowclaw's cabin. The Archon was watching as, outside, the tan and gold plasma storms were slowly turning black and crimson. Radiation from Dark Eldar weapons, combined with Shadowclaw's plasma storm weapons, was altering the composition of the Badlands.

"Beautiful, isn't it?' Shadowclaw asked, gazing out as a blood red plasma storm ripped through Breen debris.

"Yes Archon. However, I have some news you will not like."

"Oh? What news?" Shadowclaw asked, his eyes narrowing.

"One of our spies within Starfleet had informed me that Captain Picard and a large Federation fleet will soon be heading into the Badlands."

"This is of no concern. It merely saves us the trouble of going to them. Is that all N'rok?"

"No Archon. I have just received word from Romulus. A large group of Remens have escaped. They were led by a human."

"I was not aware there were any human slaves on Remus," Shadowclaw said.

"I did some research. He is a clone of Captain Picard, created by a previous government in the hope of placing a Romulan operative in the heart of Starfleet. When that government was overthrown he was sent to Remus to die. It appears that he somehow survived. It is unknown where he is now, but I suspect he has a plan, one which could prove harmful to our plans."

"Tell me, what is the name of this human."

"His name," N'rok said, "is Shinzon."

**How was that? Now the Breen are involved in the war as well. What will they do next? What will Shadowclaw and N'rok do, both about Picard and about Shinzon? Will they be able to bring him over to their side, or will Shinzon go his own way? Will the Romulans and Dark Eldar gain the psi powers Shadowclaw promises? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Emperor will be revived. How? Wait and see. Also, Emily will face the Void Dragon. Who will come out the victor? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	30. Chapter 29: Shadows of Light and Dark

**Chapter 29: Shadows of Light and Dark**

**Reviewers: **

**m6l99: Thanks. I think Shinzon will raid a science station to cure himself somehow, but with the Dark Eldar influences on Romulus he'll likely stay in the shadows and continue to build his forces for the time being. Do you think a Scimitar would be a match for a Shadow Warbird? I hope you like this chapter.**

**oblivionknight7: You mean the _Scimitar_? Yes it will, but do you think it could defeat a Shadow Warbird?**

**silvanas: Perhaps, perhaps not.**

**Tyr47: I'm glad you like it. Yes, the gateway won't happen at least until the first enhanced Federation fleets have been constructed. Would it be wise to post in on spacebattles? I already have a lot of chapters written.**

**BGTom: Yes, but tell me, should the Borg go for the Romulans this time, and force them to reveal the Shadow Warbirds?**

**angelus288: But will he if the Remens side with the Dark Eldar?**

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. That was the idea actually. **

**RegisSantia: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought so as well. Oh, trust me, it will play an important role in the battle. **

**Lennox RH: Actually their numbers are growing. I'm glad you like it. A perfect ambush. They would have been revealed anyway when Picard's fleet arrived. Picard getting captured? That's actually not a bad idea. If he is, I can't wait to see his face when he sees N'rok. Are you suggesting Horus is revived on the side of good and faces Abbadon? Good idea about Russ. **

**grayangle: I believe I have just the solution. N'rok knows Shadowclaw will rise to power. He is likely waiting until just the right moment, like Hoshi did in the episode of Enterprise where they were the Terran Empire. **

**Jerry Unipeq: I'm glad you like the story, but why do you always review in clusters rather than one chapter at a time? I'm just curious.**

**Vortex Inferno: Hey, it's great you're back. That's all right, we all have things we don't like. I'm glad you like it. The Orks will appear soon, I promise. **

Halloway and Amberley were sitting in a small courtyard a few kilometers from the High Lords tower. Amberley told Halloway that the High Lords would likely take time to reach a verdict.

"Do you think they'll agree?" Halloway asked.

"I'm not sure," Amberley replied, reading through a data slate containing the latest reports from Magi Dren. "It seems magi Dren is enjoying himself at least."

"I just hope he isn't tearing the ship apart," Halloway replied. "T'vol should be keeping an eye on him. I wonder how Emily's going."

At that moment, Emily was in her room, shivering under he bed's sheets. For the last several hours she had felt an intense cold. It felt as though a freezing wind was washing over her from somewhere. She felt the presence within her. It was trying desperately to communicate with her. She knew something important was about to happen. She wished she had someone to talk to, but her father and Ms. Vail were on Terra, and T'vol was busy with magi Dren, so she decided to try to reach the presence within her. She threw off the sheets, ignoring the increased chill, and tried a meditation technique T'vol had taught her.

Emily closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She blocked out the sounds and sensations of the outside world. Gradually she began to feel the energies within her. She could feel the ball of warmth that was her soul, and that of another. Something far more powerful and ancient than herself. She reached out, trying to reach it.

"_Can you here me?" _

"Yes," Emily replied. Slowly, she was beginning to see the face of the presence. It was nearly identical to her, with the exception of lavender hair, eyes and beautiful white wings. "Why have you been calling out to me?"

"_Because there is something I must tell you. You have been feeling a freezing ethereal wind have you not?"_

"Yes, it feels a bit like when I reached into the Warp, but something is very different."

"_That is because what you are feeling is the essence of something to whom the warp is poison. I have felt this presence once before, countless millennia ago."_

"But who are you?" Emily asked. "You said you're a part of me, but I'm nowhere near that old."

"_I am a part of you. But I am also the spirit that resides within your crystal. You know it was created by the Old Ones. I spoke through you when you first grasped the crystal." _Emily remembered.

"_I fought the C'tan during the Great War. Many of my friends and comrades were killed, their souls devoured. I was one of the strongest of the Star Angels, but even I could not defeat the mightiest of the C'tan. The C'tan known as the Void Dragon. I fought him and his forces after the battle of the wormhole. That was when the forces of the Old Ones were weakest. Many of the Star Angels were weak. When the Dragon attacked, I fought him to by time for our forces to escape. He was monstrous, his powers immense. My master and I fought him for what seemed like an eternity. But in my weakened state I was no match for me. He pierced my defenses and struck my master down. He would have killed me as well, but the shockwave generated by the collapse of the wormhole threw my crystal beyond his reach. I was recovered, but they were unable to find me a new host before the war was lost."_

"But how could this Void Dragon be on Mars without the entire Imperium knowing about it?" Emily asked.

"_I don't know, but I do know that if he is allowed to revive, countless billions will die. We must stop him." _

"But I've barely begun to master my powers. How can I possibly fight something even you couldn't stop?"

"_Remember, I was not at my full strength. If you allow me to take charge, I believe I can do it."_

"Take charge? What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"_We switch places so that I am the dominant presence within your body. That will allow me to wield far more of my power than channeling it through you. You would still me fully aware of what was happening, but I would be in control."_

Emily felt the chill become even colder. If it really was a C'tan down there, they had to act. Emily ended her trance and dropped twelve inches down onto her bed. She immediately ran out of her quarters and straight to Main Engineering, where magi Dren was looking over the warp core.

"Emily, is something wrong?' Dren asked, seeing her rapid breathing.

"Do you trust me magi?" She asked, looking Dren directly in the eye.

"Yes," he responded, unsure why she was asking him that.

"You know this crystal is extremely ancient and grants me certain abilities."

"Of course."

"I recently learned it also contains a soul of its own, something left over from when the Old Ones battled the C'tan. A few minutes ago she reached out to me. For the last few hours I've been feeling a freezing wind coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pin it down. The spirit of the crystal thinks that there is a C'tan somewhere on Mars."

"WHAT?" Dren shouted. "That is impossible. There is no way anything could exist on Mars without the tech priests knowing about it."

Emily felt the spirit nudge her, and realized that she wished to speak to Dren herself. She knew it was the best option. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be drawn into the crystal, and the spirit of the crystal to possess her body.

Dren felt a sudden surge of psychic energy. Ice crystals formed on the floor around Emily, and on the walls near to her. A faint but visible purple energy pulsed around her. Her hair flashed and turned lavender. When she opened her eyes they were lavender as well, and burned with warp fire. When she spoke the tone was different from Emily's. A bit deeper, and with a trace of an accent Dren had never heard before.

"Magi, consider this. Not so long ago, five Necron vessels staged a surprise raid on Mars. They raced through the defenses, destroying only the things in their way. Ignoring targets that were of vital importance to your tech priests, they did everything they could to make it to the Noctis Labyrinth. One of their vessels was even able to land on the surface. Tell me, why would the Necrons stage such a raid without a purpose. They must have known they would be destroyed. Perhaps that force's objective was to initiate the first step of activating something buried beneath Mars before its recorded history."

"But how would it have remained hidden?" Dren asked. He himself had examined Emily's crystal and found it to be very unusual. The material if was composed of was unlike anything he had even seen, and seemed to possess a self-sustaining energy matrix. "Wait a moment," he said, tapping his communicator. "Dren to _Glory of Mars._ Respond."

"This is tech priest Sertrel, we are receiving you Magos."

"Begin an immediate scan of the Noctis Labyrinth. Use the Federation and Mechanicus sensors. Full spectrum, maximum power. Report any anomalous readings, no matter how insignificant."

"Acknowledged sir. Wait a moment," Dren's second in command replied. The _Glory of Mars _had been fitted with a full Starfleet sensor suite before coming to Terra. A moment later the reply came.

"Report," Dren said.

"Magi, we have completed our scan. There is an extremely small energy signature coming from approximately seven kilometers beneath the surface. However, it is unlike any readings we have previously seen. Also, the power readings are increasing at a rate of two percent per minute. What are your orders?"

"Continue monitoring, but prepare for an emergency situation. Dren out." Dren turned back to Emily. "That energy reading could still be almost anything. There are many mysteries of Mars we have not solved."

"But if I am correct, and it is a C'tan down there, what do you think will happen when it reaches its full power. If it truly is the Void Dragon, then once it reaches its full power, even I may not be able to defeat it. Please Magos, allow me to go down there and confirm my suspicions. If you are right, and it is simply a mystery of Mars, I will return at once without disturbing anything. All I ask is that you let me try," the spirit within Emily said.

Dren was torn. On one hand, he was a tech priest, sworn to uphold the worship of the sacred Machine God. How could he allow someone not of the Mechanicus access to the most sacred place of his order? But on the other hand, he had read of the ancient C'tan, from whose technology the Phase Sword employed by the Callidus assassins had been created. A human was bad enough, but allowing a xeno to tred on the soil of blessed Mars would be the ultimate blasphemy. He made his decision.

"You may go. However, take this with you," he said, handing Emily a long range pict caster. "This will record everything that happens. If you disturb any sacred technology or commit any crimes against the Holy Omimsiah, you will be punished."

"I understand," Emily said, her aura surrounding her. There was a blinding flash of light and she was gone.

"Good luck," said Dren, somehow knowing she would need it. He beamed back to the _Glory, _where he would observe what went on.

Emily was floating. She could feel her body changing.

"What's happening to me?" She asked.

"_Now that I am in control of this body, I am altering it temporarily so that I may use as much of my power as I can. I will need your help Emily. You must join your power with mine. Allow your energy and mine to come together as one,"_ the spirit of Emily's crystal said.

Emily did as she was told, and a moment later she felt the power within her explode. She almost cried out before she realized that there was no pain. She felt her body becoming taller, more mature. She felt wings burst from her back, and armor covered her from head to toe, with only the front of her head and slots for her wings remaining uncovered. This was the armor of a Star Angel, she knew. This was the true form of her crystal spirit. Now she was ready.

In his chamber, the Void Dragon was absorbing more power from the machines its servants had so diligently maintained over the millennia. It would not be long now. Soon his powers would be fully restored, and then once again the galaxy would tremble. Then, suddenly, it felt something. Something it had not felt since the Great War. A sphere of light formed in the center of the main chamber. As it faded, the Dragon saw a form. The size of an adult human, but with shimmering armor and great wings extending from its back. Glittering lavender hair and eyes a-glow with hated warp energy. As it beheld the C'tan, it smiled.

"Well, it had been a long time, has it not?" The female asked.

"Who are you?" The Void Dragon demanded, his voice filled with power as it resonated through his dragon head mask. The woman smiled again and spread her wings, allowing the Dragon a glimpse into her soul. He recoiled. It couldn't be!

"Oh yes it can," the woman replied, reading the Dragon's reactions. "When we last fought, I was weak. But this time I am far stronger. My host and I are ready to defeat you. This time you will not prevail!" She said, firing a warp energy burst at the Dragon. He reacted with supernatural speed, bringing up his shield and blocking the attack.

"You will have to do better than that," the Dragon said, rising from his throne and allowing his own wings to extend. They were different from the Star Angel's, they took the form of dragon wings, thick and membranous. "I will enjoy devouring your soul. This time there is no warp wave to keep you safe, and the soul of a Star Angel is something I have not tasted for sixty million years!" The Dragon cried, launching himself as Emily, who dodged.

"Then let it begin," both Emily and the spirit said together. They would not, could not fail, for if they did, the Imperium was doomed.

Deep beneath the surface of Terra, within a room guarded by the most elite guards in existence, there was a golden sphere. Within that sphere lay the shriveled and battered body of the Emperor of Mankind. For over ten millennia he had floated here, focusing his mind on protecting the people he had been created to save. In those ten long millennia his mind had begun to fracture, parts of himself devoting themselves to different tasks. But throuout it all one piece had stayed intact. The core of his soul. Now that piece of him detected something dark and ancient. Something that had not known the light of day for countless millennia. Those pieces of the Emperor's spirit not engaged with the battle against Chaos gathered themselves together. Though the Emperor's body was nearly destroyed, and his soul on the verge of shattering under the incredible strain it bore, he still remembered his mission: to protect humanity from the darkness. Now his power was required once again. The severity of the wounds inflicted by Horus, combined with the fact that nearly all his energy was being funneled into battling Chaos, the Emperor was unable to heal himself. But he had sensed a new presence forming over the past few days in orbit above the world of Mars. A soul more pure and powerful than any he had ever sensed before. He knew that it was the soul of one of his children, but it was joined together with something else. A spirit just as old as the darkness he sensed, but the exact opposite. It was a force of light, the soul of a being devoted to the preservation of life itself. He knew that if the evil won out over the light, then all would come to darkness. He would help. Since before the Horus Heresy, he had prepared for this day. He had known that there were things out there far more ancient and deadly than any mankind had even known, and so he had created a weapon that would allow him to combat them. The Great Psychic Engines, vast constructs that would act to magnify his power and allow him to wield the power of the Warp with more force than ever thought possible. But with his body and soul in their current state, he could not wield them, but someone of his blood, someone with the strength of will and the desire to protect humanity, could. In that moment, the Emperor reached out and, for the first time in millennia, the Emperor's body twitched.

**How was that? I'm so sorry I didn't manage to get to the battle, but at least I set it up good, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that in the next 40k chapter the fight will be spectacular. Meanwhile, in the next chapter the Federation fleet will enter the Badlands. What will happen to them? Will they all die? Will Picard get captured? Will the Borg change their tactics and attack the Romulans, forcing them to reveal the Shadow Warbirds? And what of Shinzon? Tell me what you'd like to happen and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	31. Chapter 30: Dark Revelations

**Chapter 30: Dark Revelations**

**Reviewers:**

**BGTom: You're right. **

**oblivionknight7: That's what I thought. Hey, how would you feel about the Romulans capturing the _Scimitar _and making it N'rok's flagship?**

**trekkie27: Glad you liked it. Yes, but you have to assume the Breen would have found a way to upgrade it. **

**m6l99: Glad you enjoyed it. It will be the first of, hopefully, many. Good call. **

**angelus288: If the _Enterprise_ and Picard get captured, would Shinzon stage a rescue? **

**RegisSantia: I believe they are enormous globes beneath the surface of Terra in a hidden laboratory. He will come back, trust me. Hey, it's a good sign when your reviewers ask you for more. Good idea, but what would the assassin be charged with doing? Your ideas have a better chance of making it into the story if you give me some into. Petty requests? NOT! You've given me many very good ideas and for that I thank you. I hope you continue enjoying my story. May the Emperor watch over you. **

**Jerry Unipeq: Thanks. Oh, the fight has only just begun. **

**grayangle: If they could see him. They definitely would have sensed it though. Sanguinius's wings were a result of his journey through the Warp when the Primarchs were scattered. Yes, they would have. **

**Lennox RH: Emily knew she had to act fast, before the Dragon reached full strength. There was no time for subtlety. Glad you liked it. The Emperor was created by the combined souls of all the shamans on ancient Earth. They knew they could not reincarnate themselves anymore, so they combined their souls to create the Emperor, a being who would never die from old age and be forced to go back to the Warp to reincarnate. Oh, I see. Good idea. I hope you enjoy that match when I get to it. Long live the Emperor!**

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. I hope you enjoy it. **

**DarkOZ: Yes, any suggestions for threads people would like to read? **

**andromeda rocks: Thanks. I actually restarted it because my reviewers said I was moving TOO fast. The Theleron weapon doesn't work through shields. That's why Shinzon didn't use it until after his ship got rammed. Also it would take far too long to charge up. Not until the 40k galaxy begins to stabilize. **

**Vortex Inferno: There was a little part of the fight, but the main part will come in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. They are being careful not to loose a lot of their forces, but the Federation might be able to do it. Chaos hasn't come, the warp in the Star Trek galaxy is calm, for the moment. Good suggestion. Look for it soon. **

Picard sat nervously in his chair on the bridge. The Badlands loomed in the view screen, looking ready to swallow anything that entered their gaseous reaches. Arrayed around the _Enterprise _was a Federation fleet composed of just over two hundred vessels. Picard knew that something would be waiting for them; he just wished he knew what.

The mood on the bridge was tense. Chatter between ships was sparse. Weapons and shields were at full power. Sensors were on maximum gain. If an enemy was waiting for them, they wanted to spot them as soon as possible.

"Anything?" Picard asked Riker as he gazed out at the plasma storms. There was something strange about them. They were different somehow.

"The composition of the plasma clouds is slightly altered. An additional element seems to have been added, and the density is increasing the deeper we go," Will replied. "It could be a reaction to the technology whoever's hiding here is using."

"I suppose we'll find out when we meet them. Instruct all ships to loosen up formation a bit. If whoever is here possesses powerful weapons, I want to minimize the damage we sustain."

The Federation fleet began to spread out, covering each other with overlapping fields of fire. If they were attacked, the enemy would find themselves facing a literal wall of firepower.

At the center of the Badlands, within the Dark Eldar command center, Shadowclaw and N'rok watched the progress of the Federation fleet.

"They approach with caution," Shadowclaw noted.

"They are not foolish. They know we are waiting for them, but they know nothing of our strength or capabilities," N'rok replied. "I suggest we allow them to come within range of the defense platforms and then strike with our full strength."

"I do not want them to obtain scans of the base," Shadowclaw replied. "We should strike now, before they get closer. My fleet can take them down with ease."

"Federation vessels are more of a challenge then Breen ships," N'rok replied. "Though your force would certainly be victorious, you may suffer losses greater than would be necessary," N'rok replied. "Even if we drive off the attack, they will simply return with greater numbers. Better we let them see what they are dealing with. It will fill them with fear when they see our power," N'rok said, trying to appeal to Shadowclaw's ago. I t worked. A dark smile spread across the Archon's face.

"Very well. I will send out an advance squadron to briefly engage them and pull them back into our defense grid. I do so hope we are able to take more prisoners. The humans in this galaxy are such fun to toy with." N'rok nodded. He knew the_ Enterprise _was commanding the fleet, and that meant Picard was here. N'rok had long dreamed of meeting the legendary Starfleet Captain, and forcing him to bow at his feet.

As Picard's fleet penetrated deeper into the Badlands, the plasma clouds changed color. Now instead of tan and gold, they were black and crimson, with red lightning occasionally spearing out from them.

"Well, whoever's here certainly likes it spooky," Riker said.

"Indeed," Picard replied. He had never seen something like this. A palable sense of fear and despair seemed to resonate from this place. Then suddenly three beams of dark energy lanced out from within a dark cloud and struck the galaxy class starship _Resolve_. Her shields failed instantly, and the beams tore through the hull. Two cored through the saucer section, obliterating the bridge, and the third cut straight through the main deflector dish and detonated the warp core. The ship simply vanished in a massive explosion. The blast wave rocked the ships nearby. If Picard hadn't spread the fleet out the damage would have been far worse.

Immediately return fire lanced out from the fleet. Hundreds of phasers and dozens of torpedoes shredded the plasma cloud, but the foe had already moved on. More fire came from another plasma cloud, this time dark disruptor bolts that shredded the hull of an Akira and tore a nacelle from a Nebula. But this time the fleet was ready. Return fire connected with three small vessels. They turned and withdrew, engaging cloaking devices.

"Mr. Work, were we able to get a conclusive on those ships?" Asked Picard.

"Negative sir. The alien vessels were generating some sort of distortion field that scattered our sensors. However, they appear to be moving toward the center of the Badlands," the burly Klingon replied. "These aliens fight without honor," he added as an afterthought.

"Should we pursue?" Riker asked.

"We have no choice Number One. If these aliens have more ships and take our intrusion as an act of war, the Federation could be in serious trouble. If there is even a chance we can resolve this peacefully we have to take it. If that fails, we'll have no choice but to neutralize the threat here and now, before it can spread any further," Picard replied. He had expected more resistance. If this truly was the enemy's main staging area they should have been defending it with everything they had. Unless…. "All ships fire phasers, full spread, scan for impacts and stand by Photon torpedoes!"

"You think there are more cloaked ships out there?" Riker asked.

"Yes, and possibly more." As Picard watched the storm of phaser fire cleave through the plasma clouds he counted no less then seven phasers connecting with something invisible. Moments later the targets revealed themselves to be more of the same type of ships from before. They immediately began moving at speeds Picard had never thought possible for starships. A flurry of dark disruptors and energy streams impacted the Federation fleet. Five more ships were destroyed, and half a dozen damaged, but the Starfleet ships continued firing. Gradually the enemy vessels shields failed, and as they began to withdraw, a salvo of quantum torpedoes from the _Enterprise _caught one of the ships in the engines. In a massive explosion the enemy ship simply vanished. Two more ships were destroyed; the others limped away, training plasma from hull breaches.

"Do we pursue sir?" Asked Worf.

"Yes, but instruct the fleet to calibrate their scanners to pick up any disturbance in the plasma clouds, no matter how small. If those ships return, I won't be caught unaware again," Picard replied.

At the command center Shadowclaw watched the Federation fleet fight their way through his ambush.

"They are more clever than I thought," he said. "Now, N'rok, begin the next stage."

"Yes Archon," N'rok replied, sending the commands to the automated controls of the Breen and Cardassian ships they had captured. They would use the unmanned starships to engage the Federation fleet, both reducing their numbers and at the same time making them believe their enemy was primarily using captured ships. The 50 Breen ships and 4 Galor cruisers had been fitted with Shadow fields and a few dark matter disruptors but little else. They wanted the Federation to believe their enemy was moving slowly. Regardless, the Federation would be in for a heavy fight before they even got to the Dark Eldar.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a large number of ships emerging from the plasma clouds," Lt. Worf reported.

"On screen," Picard replied. He saw a swarm of Breen ship, along with several Cardassian Galors emerging from the swirling plasma. But he could barely make them out. Their outlines were distorted and blurred further as they accelerated.

"Captain, I'm not reading any life signs on those ships," Lt. Fuller reported. "However I am picking up a subspace signal coming from inside those plasma storms."

"Remote control," Riker said. "Maybe that means those ships we fought were their main ships and these are all they have left."

"Possibly, but somehow I think this is just a ploy to wear us down," Picard replied. "Order all ships to open fire."

The Breen and Cardassian ships took heavy damage from the Federation weapons, but they simply waded through it and fired back. 23 Federation ships were destroyed, and 18 more suffered heavy damage, but the Federation fleet's superior numbers began to tell. Within five minutes the enemy fleet had been destroyed and Picard's fleet continued on.

"We're passing through the final cloud barrier," Riker said. A moment later the view began to clear, and became absolutely terrifying. In orbit of a large planet were dozens, if not hundreds, of structures. Constructed of black metals and with blade shaped extrusions everywhere, they seemed to generate a nearly solid wave of hatred and despair. Then all hell broke loose. Dozens of weapons satellites decloaked and opened fire. More black vessels moved in to attack, this time accompanied to two ships so massive Picard thought them mobile stations. Dozens of dark energy beams and hundreds of dark disruptors opened up, scything through the Federation fleet.

"All ships open fire!" Picard ordered. "Order the Steamrunners to fire tri-cobalt torpedoes!" He should have expected this! The enemy had allowed his fleet to penetrate to the center of their base, all the while whittling down the Federation forces. Now they would have to fight their way out.

The Federation fleet's return volley was less deadly than the Dark Eldar's, but still very damaging. 8 vessels were destroyed and over 20 took damage. The _Silent Blade _suffered a massive torpedo salvo and lost its port shields and many of its broadside batteries.

"Continue firing!" Shadowclaw ordered. "Instruct the base to fire plasma storm warheads. Target the rear elements of the enemy fleet!" N'rok had been correct. These Federation vessels were by far the greatest challenge he had yet encountered in this galaxy. He was tempted to order N'rok's Shadow Warbirds into the fight, but he knew he had to keep them a secret for as long as he could. He would let the plasma storms do their work.

From the base were fired seven torpedoes. Each connected with a plasma cloud and caused it to expand into a swirling plasma storm.

On the _Enterprise_, Picard could only watch as the plasma storms ripped apart the rear elements of his fleet. Already over half his ships had been destroyed, but the unknown ships had suffered as well. Over 20 of their ships had been destroyed, with over thirty damaged, including one of their flagships. But the weapon platforms appeared to be nearly invulnerable. It took concentrated fire from a dozen ships to simply penetrate their shields.

"Order the fleet to withdraw," Picard ordered. He watched as the remains of his fleet retreated into the plasma clouds. Just before the view was lost, Picard thought, for the briefest moment, that he saw a Romulan Warbird docked at one of the stations. But the view was lost a moment later.

"Do you wish to pursue my Lord?" Asked Shadowclaw's second.

"No, let them go. Begin recovery operations. I want as many of our ships repaired as possible. Also, begin scanning for survivors on the Federation ships we destroyed," Shadowclaw replied. The Federation had put up more of a fight than he had expected. Still, it had been a good experience. He now possessed a good deal of Federation technology, and hopefully prisoners. In the meantime, N'rok was about to begin the Tholian Operation, bringing yet another weapon into the hands of the Dark Eldar. With production of the Shadow Warbirds at full capacity, and the soon to come addition of Remens who would serve as crews and soldiers, the Dark Eldar would soon begin attacking openly. With the Romulans fighting alongside them, nothing could stand in their way, and finally, the psi powers of both the Romulans and Dark Eldar were getting underway. Already Shadowclaw's abilities were coming along, and soon the Romulans who had volunteered for the experiment would begin manifesting abilities.

"Yes," Shadowclaw said to himself as he watched the salvage operation. "Everything is going according to plan."

As Picard's fleet slowly and painfully glided into the repair years at Utopia Plenitia, he went over the sensor readings from the Badlands over and over again. What little information the sensors had been able to gather indicated a race with technology far beyond that of the Federation. It had only been thanks to their numbers and concentration of fire that the Federation fleet had been able to inflict any damage at all.

One thing however, still haunted him. He had been sure he'd seen a Romulan Warbird docked at that base. If that meant the Romulans were in league with this new race, it could be the worst thing to happen to the Alpha Quadrant since the Borg. Picard's door chimed, causing him to snap out of the trance he'd been in.

"Come," he called. Commander Riker entered, the look on his face promising bad news.

"Still going over the scans?" Riker asked.

"I know I saw a Romulan Warbird," Picard said.

"You realize it's perfectly logical to assume those ships were able to capture it like they did the Cardassian and Breen ships."

"I know, but what if they didn't? What if the Romulans are allied with this new race? They possessed cloaking technology, and disruptors very similar to Romulan technology."

"Both of which they could have obtained after analyzing the Warbird," Riker replied. He knew Picard might have been right, but his mind simply couldn't accept that. If it was true, then those aliens were allied with one of the strongest powers in the quadrant. Picard looked up again.

"Did you have some news?" He asked. Riker then remembered why he'd come to Picard's cabin.

"You're not going to like it."

"What could possibly be worse than what we've just been through?" Picard asked. Riker hesitated.

"Three hours ago, long range sensors on the border of Federation space picked up a transwarp signature heading straight for Earth." Picard's face seemed to loose what little life it had left in it.

"The Borg," he said, whispering.

"Starfleet's assembling a fleet in the Typhon Sector to stop them." Picard remembered. The Typhon Sector had been the place where the last battle against the Borg had been waged. "We've been ordered there as soon as repairs are complete."

"I think I'll get some sleep then, before everything gets too hectic around here," Picard said.

"I'll oversee the repairs," Riker said. As he walked out he heard Picard let out a very deep sigh. He just hoped that the Borg could be stopped this time.

**How was that? Well, the Federation certainly gave the Dark Eldar a bloody nose. What will Shadowclaw do next? Will the Borg complete their mission this time? Will the Romulans assist them? In the next chapter Emily and the Void Dragon will fight, and only one will be left standing. Who will it be? Will the Emperor be revived? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	32. Chapter 31: Clash of Titans

**Chapter 31: Clash of Titans**

**Reviewers: **

**angelus288: Yep, just his luck. How about the Borg send a second cube through the Badlands where it discovers Shadowclaw's base. The cube is destroyed, but the Borg are now very interested in Dark Eldar technology. The Emperor may battle a C'tan in the future. **

**olafur: Good idea. Glad you enjoyed it. **

**BGTom: Right as always. Unless Starfleet comes up with either a new weapon or a new tactic. **

**oblivionknight7: Yes it is. The Dark Eldar have weapons technology far beyond any Trek power. Still, the only reason they captured most of their ships was because they struck hard and fast, taking advantage of their powerful weapons. Besides, they just lost nearly all their captured ships in the battle against Picard's fleet. **

**gta5ccjs: I'm thinking that's what will happen next. Sop how many ships do you think the cube would destroy before a hundred Phantom Lances tear it apart? **

**andromeda rocks: You like it that much huh? Ok, I'll start on it soon. **

**m6l99: Good idea. I'll consider it. **

**grayangle: You may be right. Still, the Dark Eldar won't go down easily, not even to the Borg. **

**RegisSantia: That is a very good idea. How about the assassin stabs Halloway with a slow acting poison so he can tell the authorities what happened. Vail is captured and set up. Then, just as they are about to execute her, Emily appears and reveals the truth.**

**Lennox RH: Yep, they show their claws. Thanks. So would the Dark Eldar and Romulans start arming their ships with phasers? How about a micro wormhole opens after Emily's battle and Halloway sends Starfleet the plans for the new defense platforms? If Horus is revived, do you think Abbadon would accept him, or would Horus have to kill him? Long live the Emperor!**

**DarkOZ: Thanks for the advice. I wonder how the Federation council will react when they see footage of a Dark Eldar boarding action. I'll do that in the next chapter. How about an interrogation of one of the Starfleet prisoners?**

**DrkDrake: Thank you. I'm glad. The reason I haven't used many xeno races is because most of the chapters are taking place near Terra, where no alien can go. The Imperium likely had many names for Chaos, so it wouldn't surprise me if a few used the term Great Enemy. Interesting. I wonder if the Borg would consider Ork technology worthy of assimilation. Yes, that's where the reborn Horus may come in. Perhaps it will cause the Tyranids to launch a larger assault. I don't think any Tau have psychic powers. The Ethereals seem to have the ability to calm their people but that could simply be due to their status. If that battle happened it would likely be very short. The defenses of Terra were designed to be able to repel ANY attack. But how would Borg drones fare in close combat? I think Warriors and Incubi would tear through them. Also, only a few Dark Elder personal weapons use energy, that could be a significant advantage. **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. You'll be feeling sorrier when the Dark Eldar and Romulans begin their offensive. I hope you enjoy that. I figure the Emperor will stay on the Golden Throne a while to recover, but he will be able to lead. Shinzon I'm still not sure what to do with. Any suggestions?**

Emily leapt out of the path the Dragon's blade, dodging it by less than an inch. She fired another warp blast, but the Dragon blocked.

"You are no match for me!" The Dragon said, firing a blast of arc lightning that hit the human girl's shoulder. Her armor protected her from most of the damage, but she was still blown back into the wall.

"We'll just see," she replied, concentrating her energy into a beam on concentrated energy. When the Dragon blocked, Emily teleported herself across the room and fired again. This time her blast caught the Dragon in the shoulder. "That had to hurt," she taunted.

The Dragon leapt at Emily with a cry of rage. Its sword sliced through the so fast it left a trail of flames in its wake. Emily's spirit brought up a wall of energy, but the Dragon's sword cut through it and cut a deep gash in Emily's left wing. Bright red blood, with swirls of energy, dripped to the floor. The tissue around the wound immediately began to decay. Emily felt the immense pain even within the crystal.

"Don't give up, we can beat him. I know it," Emily encouraged.

"Yes. It is time I took this fight to the next level," the spirit replied. "Get ready!" She told the Void Dragon, focusing all her power into her hands, quickly forming a blade of shimmering violet energy. A soul blade. She rushed at the C'tan, her blade cutting the air with sound that was pleasant to human ears but piercing to a C'tan's hearing. The Void Dragon flinched and Emily took the chance to fire a blast of concentrated warp energy. The Dragon blocked, but a few flecks scattered and hit his wings.

The Dragon flinched from the brief pain, but he quickly recovered and fired a blast of arc lightning. Emily teleported out of the way, but the lightning redirected and struck her in the chest. She cried out in pain and was thrown back onto the Dragon's throne, her back hitting the unyielding metal hard. The Dragon went in for the kill, his black metal blade raised high to cut the Star Angel in two, but just before the blade hit a blast of energy hit the Dragon from behind. The Dragon had missed Emily planting a timed warp energy blast in the floor when she first attacked.

"Being asleep for so long must have slowed your perceptions," Emily said. "In our last battle you would have at least had me beaten by now. So, let's take things up a notch! It's time I showed you what my armor can really do!" Emily said. Her energy concentrated on her wing and healed it instantly, then discharged as a ferocious lightning storm. The Dragon fired back with a barrage of arc lightning. Both attacks met in the center of the room. The energy built up and up, with either fighter giving an inch. Finally the collected energy exploded, throwing both combatants into opposite walls.

Emily recovered first. She swung her sword in a wide arc and sent a wave of violet energy slamming into the Void Dragon. He returned the favor with a massive lightning blast that cut through Emily's defenses and threw her clean through the stone wall of the chamber. The Dragon followed. Both fighters now found themselves in an abandoned manufactory. Half-finished shells and discarded tools lay everywhere. A moment later both fighters were back on the attack.

While all this was going on, Inquisitor Vail was on her way to the Halloway's chamber. Word had come from Magi Dren that some sort of battle was taking place beneath the surface of Mars. He hadn't said anything more, knowing their transmission was likely being monitored.

As Vail approached Halloway's quarters, she sensed something was wrong. A moment later she felt a tiny pain in her back, and then the world went black.

Before the Inquisitor's limp body hit the floor, a black garbed figure grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. A few moments later Vail stepped back into the hallway, seemingly fine. She resumed her walk toward Halloway's quarters.

Emily was slammed through another wall by a blast of arc lightning. She rolled to the side just in time to avoid being sliced in two by the Dragon's sword. She teleported up to the ceiling and hovered. The Dragon launched himself at her and she fired a massive warp blast. At the last second the Dragon dodged and slashed with his sword, breaking through Emily's guard and slicing deep into her side. At once her energy began to heal her, but it also slowed her reflexes, allowing the Dragon to connect with a backhand blow from his shield that sent a spurt of blood flying from her mouth and slammed her into the floor. She managed to teleport away just at the Dragon's foot blasted a five meter crater where she had just been laying.

"This is proving to be quite amusing," the Dragon said, allowing the energy in his sword to burn off the lines of blood that ran down it.

"Indeed," Emily replied. "But I have now officially had enough. Until this point I have still been gathering power. My union with my host is now complete. It is time for us to battle as we did in ancient times," she said as her aura expanded. Lighting crackled between her wings. Her sword vanished, replaced with a glowing sphere which she launched at the Dragon so fast he couldn't dodge. It struck him directly in the chest and caused part of his necrodermis to become molten. He cried out in pain and spread his wings to their fullest extension. From them spun webs of shadows which engulfed the room in total darkness. Even Emily's warp sense was useless.

"Are you afraid now?" The Dragon asked from somewhere near Emily. She fired a warp blast, but its light was quickly swallowed up. "You cannot see, your hearing betrays you. You must remember this feeling. This is how I killed your last master. Remember the fear you felt then, and let it consume you. You cannot win. In the darkness, I cannot be touched."

"I think not," Emily said. "You forget my new master is different from my last. Her powers and mine are able to generate new abilities you have not seen. Allow me to show you!" Emily and the spirit combined their energies to thin the barriers between dimensions just enough to generate a harmonic wave of warp energy. The Dragon's shadows fell apart, unable to handle the otherworldly energies coursing through them. A moment Emily could see clearly again. She sprang into action, launching a flurry of attacks that forced the Dragon to give a few meters of ground. She could feel the power of the Warp behind her. It took a degree of control to block the dark forces that reached out for her, but her powers were enough. The spirit was able to transform the energy into power for her attacks. She reformed her sword and attacked with her full power. The Dragon's wings launched him into the air and he met Emily's blade with his own. The energy fields of the two weapons sparked violently, each attempting to overpower the other.

Gradually the Dragon began to force Emily back, his larger stature forcing her down to one knee. He kicked out with his foot and sent Emily flying a dozen meters.

"He is stronger than I remembered," the spirit said to Emily.

"We just have to get him with one good attack. If we can immobilize his just for a few moments we can open a warp portal."

"Unfortunately, that is far easier said than done," the spirit replied as she dodged another blast of arc lightning. "We will simply have to keep fighting and try to find a weakness to exploit."

"You will fail," the Dragon said as he continued to shoot arc lightning from his sword. Emily teleported so fast it seemed she was more a phantom than a material being. Her wing and side still stung from the wounds the Dragon had delivered. The Dragon's own wounds had been sealed by his living metal skin. His aura was continuing to glow brighter. The machines in his throne room were transferring power from ancient storage systems which had been maintained by the tech priests, many of whom had only regarded the machines as sacred artifacts, never suspecting their dark purpose. The Dragon drew on those energies now, expelling them is a black of crimson arc lightning. They struck Emily before she could teleport. She screamed in agony as her skin was literally flayed off. Her power healed the damage quickly, but she was stunned at the immense pain. "You are no match for me. You failed in the past and you will fail now."

"No, I won't," Emily said as she got back to her feet. "You may be stronger, but I have something worth fighting for."

"Oh, and what would that be? Flavoring your soul for me?" The Dragon replied.

"The survival of my race. The C'tan wish only to consume all life, but the Star Angels were created to preserve the people of this galaxy. The other Star Angels may be gone, but so long as I still draw breath your ambitions will never come to pass," the spirit of the crystal spoke, her aura building with every word. The memories of her fallen comrades allowed her to build up her power until an ethereal wind blew from her, carrying the energies of the warp. The Dragon dodged her warp wind, but she had not been aiming at him.

In the Dragon's throne room, tubes carried energy into the throne, where the Dragon could draw upon it. Suddenly a massive burst of energy flashed into the room and coiled around the tubes. The energy slowly turned from a sickly green to a gentle violet.

The Dragon cried out in agony. The energy he was absorbing was tainted. The foul energy of the Warp was within it now.

"What have you done!" He cried. Emily's face blossomed into a smile.

"Me? All I've done is give my power to you, but apparently you don't like it. You'd better stop absorbing it, that is, unless you wish to be consumed by the Warp."

The Dragon's mask changed shape. Now instead of a sleeping Dragon with one eye half open, it became the face of a dragon enraged. Solid hate emerged from the eyes in a black tide, sweeping across the room. His blade grew to twice its original size, and his shield liquefied and became a mace. Emily actually shrank back from the sudden explosion of power.

"Now, you pathetic mortal, you shall feel the full force of my power!" The Dragon cried, riding his wave of hatred into Emily, slamming her into the wall and through. His blade sent hers flying and it dissipated into thin air. He connected to the side of Emily's head with a blow from his mace, shattering her helmet and allowing blood to creep down her brilliant lavender hair. His blade sliced though her left wing, nearly severing it. Blood spurted from the wound. As the human fell in a bleeding heap on the dusty floor on the abandoned manufactory, the Dragon raised his blade for the final blow.

Emily could not see through the eaves of pain which washed through her body in a tide of pure agony. She could feel through the crystal the blood pumping from her crippled wing and dripping from her fractured skull. She could sense the incredible energies of the Void Dragon. If she tried she could form a picture of him in her mind. His blade was raised high above his head, crackling with ethereal energy.

"It's over," she said, feeling tears streak down her ghostly face. "He's just too strong."

"We haven't lost yet," the spirit of the crystal replied. Emily could feel her teeth gritting with pain. "As long as we have even the smallest amount of energy left we must fight."

"But he's crippled us," Emily said. "We don't have enough energy left to heal our body. One more blow from his weapon will finish us. We're done."

"ENOUGH!" The spirit cried suddenly, stunning Emily with her force. "When my master fought the Void Dragon, she knew she could not win, yet she still fought, knowing that to die protecting those you care about is the greatest act anyone can commit. She gave her life to save the other Star Angels and give the Old Ones as much time as she could. I care about you Emily, and the people of this galaxy. As long as I can still fight, I will protect you. So don't give up. Focus your power, and draw on the memories of those close to you. Think of what will happen if the Dragon wins hear. He will consume them, along with every living thing in this galaxy. Do you want that?"

"No," Emily grunted.

"My master believed that every emotion has a purpose. Fear makes you more aware. Happiness allows you to recover from loss, and anger allows you to amplify your powers. Draw on your rage Emily. Feel it flowing through you, blocking the pain of your wounds, allowing you to wield power you to never thought possible. This armor is capable of channeling incredible force, but my master never risked tapping into it fully. She knew that if her soul was not strong enough, she would be overcome by the evil given to the armor by the C'tan."

"So you're asking me to use the armor's maximum power and risk becoming as evil as a C'tan?" Emily asked.

"It is the only way. Even with the Dragon's energy link severed, he still possesses enormous power. More than we can withstand in our current condition. I do not ask this lightly Emily, but if we do not stop the Dragon here and now, countless billions will die, including your father and Ms. Vail. Don't let that happen."

Emily was afraid, she knew that, but she also knew she had no choice. She pictured the Void Dragon rising from beneath Mars, a living engine of death. She saw his shadow fall over Terra, devouring everything. She saw Halloway and Vail writhing in agony as their souls were leeched from their bodies. She saw the shadow of the Dragon fall over the galaxy, and she felt rage. She felt the heart of the armor pulse with new, dark life. She felt the two halves of its soul, the light and the dark, merge together, and she embraced them both.

The Dragon swung his sword, aiming to cut the arrogant angel who had foolishly believed she could beat him in half, but he stopped. He sensed something, a power like none he had ever known. The girl rose up from the floor on a tempest of dark power. Her wounds sealed in an instant. Her wings extended to their full length, turned raven black and crackled with dark violet energy. When she opened her eyes they blazed with both the power of the warp and of the material universe. Her armor had changed from a gleaming silver to a dark crimson, the color of spilt blood.

"What is this?" The Dragon asked, feeling the massive power of the girl eat away at his defenses.

"I am the dark angel. Formed from the two halves of the soul of this armor. I am now able to wield power far beyond yours. Now, prepare to die!" She cried as the fired a monstrous blast of crimson and violet energy straight at the Void Dragon. He reformed his shield and blocked, but the shield shattered. The Dragon knew that somehow, this Star Angel had unleashed powers he had never even known existed. During the Great War none of the Angels had demonstrated anything like the power he was feeling not. But no matter! He was the Void Dragon, the greatest of all the C'tan! He could not be defeated! He gathered every particle of his power, focusing it into a single attack. He fired, a beam of blinding green energy in the shape of a roaring dragon's head. It shot towards the angel, preparing to tear her soul apart.

Emily felt the Dragon launch his attack. She gathered her own power into a counter blow. Just as the Dragon's blast was about to strike, Emily fired. A brilliant crimson and violet beam in the form of a massive arrow, impacted the Dragon's blow. Both attacks pushed against each other. Ancient malevolence met burning hatred. Walls and ceilings shattered from the energy. Loose objects were thrown across the kilometer wide room. Then Emily dumped every ounce of energy she had left into the fight at once. Her beam swelled and pushed the Dragon's back. Try as he did he could not stop it. Emily's beam pierced his chest and cored through. He screamed in absolute agony as the energies of the warp invaded his body, coursing through his energy and dissolving his necrodermis. He knew he was beaten, but that did not mean he was defeated. He flung his wings around himself. They dissolved in an instant, but that was all the time he needed to access the little untainted energy his throne still possessed and teleported himself away. He left behind only a few drops of molten metal. A moment later Emily slumped to the ground, her armor turning into energy and vanishing. She lat there on the cold steel floor of a long forgotten room. She thought about trying to contact Magi Dren, but she was too weak. For now, she simply needed to rest.

Captain Halloway was just finishing donning his dress uniform for his next meeting with the High Lords. Amberley would arrive any minute, and together they would hear the Lords decision. Seconds later his door sounded. He opened it and saw Amberley. But something was wrong. Her face was a mask of rage.

"Amberley? What's wrong?" Halloway asked.

"You traitor! How could you even think of trying this!" She cried, stepping into the room, causing the door to hiss shut. She drew a dagger.

"What are you doing Amberley?" Halloway asked, fear creeping up his spine.

"Saving the Imperium," she replied before slashing Halloway's stomach and embedding the dagger in his gut. Blood leaked down and collected on the carpeted floor.

"A-Amberley. Why?" Halloway whispered as he fell to the floor. The Inquisitor glanced at the body. It would live long enough to tell the authorities what had happened. Also left behind was a pad, bearing information about the Nano Probes. Information that would ensure the Imperium continued on its true path. With that Amberley walked out, her face suddenly without expression.

Several minutes later Halloway was found and rushed to a hospital. He was in a coma. No one knew what had happened. No one, that is, but Halloway's visitor.

**How was that? Did you enjoy the battle? I hope you did. Where did the Void Dragon go? Who was it who stabbed Hallway? Was in Inquisitor Vail, or an imposter? What will happen next? Will the Emperor be revived? Or will a secret plot doom mankind for eternity? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Federation will battle the Borg. So will the Dark Eldar. Who will come out victorious? What will Shadowclaw's next move be? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	33. Resistance

**Chapter 32: Resistance **

**Reviewers:**

**Jamie: Thanks. Sorry you didn't like it. I hope this chapter is more enjoyable for you. **

**oblivionknight7: Defiantly not at first. It's all a matter of weather the Borg can withstand the raw power or Dark Eldar weapons. **

**RegisSantia: Thanks. That's what I was hoping it would do. I have an idea for a new enemy, but they won't make their entrance for a while. **

**BGTom: The conspirators are trying to move things fast enough that they can destroy the _Valiant _and Halloway before the truth is revealed. **

**The Sithspawn: Indeed. You'll find out.**

**Silvanas: Don't worry. This chapter has lots of action for you. **

**angelus288: Glad you liked it. The Dragon phased out. Who says it was Vail? We'll find out in this chapter. I was hoping to delay that idea long enough for a fleet of Imperium enhanced Starfleet vessels to be built so they could come through the wormhole. Still, I would like to the look on Picard's face when he sees an Emperor class battleship. **

**grayangle: I never knew they had that ability. The Emperor will be revived soon, provided of course Halloway and Vail survive. I'm glad you like it. **

**Jerry Unipeq: Glad you're liking it. **

**DrkDrake: Yeah, that would be funny. He'll probably hail them, then open fire when Phantom Lances tear one of the _Enterprise's _nacelles off. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, the Emperor will be revived soon, but maybe not all at once. They want to destroy Halloway and the Nano Probes before the truth is revealed. Callidus Assassins are able to shape shift. The Cardassians may soon get some help. **

**Trance Seraph: Thanks. Hey, we all like some things more than others. Good idea, look for it soon, possibly. Maybe the Chaos Gods can make a new body using the fragment of his soul they possess. The Primarchs may well make an appearance soon. **

**Lennox RH: I didn't mean for it to. Thanks. What about adapting them to serve as anti-torpedo batteries? What weaknesses do the Dark Eldar have? You're probably right. Still, it'd be a great battle. So how could Horus deal with Drauch'nyun? Long live the Emperor!**

**sadgoat: I'm glad you like it. Still, because you threatened me you'll have to wait another 2 chapters for the Emperor's revival. **

The_ Enterprise_ dropped out of warp in the middle of assembling Federation fleet. Nearly 400 ships were gathered to intercept the Borg Cube.

"We're being hailed by the _Sovereign," _Riker said.

"On screen," Picard replied. The _Sovereign_ was the sister ship of the _Enterprise_. It had been the second Sovereign class ship built.

"Captain Picard. Glad you could make it," said Admiral Ross. "I heard about your encounter in the Badlands. How are you holding up?"

"A few injuries, nothing too severe, though our fleet was decimated."

"You have my condolences. I hope we can discuss this new enemy soon, but for now assume position at the center of the fleet. Good Luc Jean-Luc," Ross said.

"And to you Admiral. I only hope both of us will make it through this," Picard replied. Ross closed the channel. "You heard the Admiral. Helm, take us to our position."

The next two hours passed slowly. Picard made a round of the ship, encouraging the crew to do their best. Everyone was ready. They had been through the hell of the Dominion War, and many of them were survivors of the Borg attempt to stop First Contact. They knew their duties and were ready to put their lives on the line to defend the Federation.

Finally it was time. The Borg Cube dropped out of Transwarp a few thousand kilometers ahead of the fleet.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

"All ships open fire," Admiral Ross commanded. A moment later space was transformed into a firestorm. Phasers, both beam and pulsed, along with Photon, Quantum and Tri-Cobalt torpedoes, slammed into the Borg Cube. Its shields flared bright as they absorbed the tremendous firepower. Cutting beams, disruptors and torpedoes fired back, impacting dozens of Starfleet vessels. Several lost shields and were immediately boarded by groups of drones. Security teams armed with modulating phaser rifles met them.

The _Enterprise _led a force of Galaxies and Akiras in an attack on one of the sides of the cube. Phasers and torpedoes all concentrated on a single point. The Borg shields flickered and cut out for a moment before they regenerated. But in that second a full barrage from Picard's entire group savaged the Cube's hull. The lights on that face flickered for several moments before stabilizing.

"I am reading a 7 percent drop in the Cube's power emissions," Data reported.

"Instruct the fleet to focus their firepower on a few points. The Borg shields can only withstand so much before they have to regenerate them. Status on the fleet."

"Nine ships destroyed, twelve reporting heavy damage," Worf replied. "Admiral Ross is focusing his attack on the Cube's weapon ports."

"Keep firing!" Ross ordered, clearing the smoke that wafted from a shattered console away. "Status on the Cube?"

"Their power emissions have dropped by another three percent," his first officer, a Vulcan named C'vol replied. "They appear to be diverting energy to regenerate their weapons."

"Good, continue the attack. Have the Steamrunners concentrate on the center of the Cube."

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive power spike in the Cube," Lieutenant Ezith said. "Some kind of subspace radiation."

A portion of the Cube's hull slid back, revealing a portal which glowed with brilliant green energy. The Federation fleet began concentrating their fire, but it was too late. A massive green shockwave shot out of the Cube, washing over Admiral Ross's fleet. When it cleared dozens of ships had been destroyed. Many more had suffered massive damage.

Admiral Ross picked himself up off the deck, wincing from a piece of metal which had lodged in his thigh.

"Damage report!"

"Scans indicate fifty-seven ships destroyed, twenty-six heavily damaged. We've lost most of our shields and the forward phaser banks are off-line," Ezith replied. Ross was stunned. With a single shot the Borg had destroyed nearly twenty percent of the Federation fleet.

"Instruct all available ships to target that weapon. If the Borg are able to get off another shot we're done," Ross ordered. "Lock torpedoes and fire."

The Borg Cube, still only mildly damaged, continued to wade through the Federation fleet. It seemed unstoppable, but Picard knew there had to be a way. As in the last Borg attack he could pick up random bursts of information from the Cube. As he watched the fleet maintain fire, he tried to pick up something, anything, that could help them.

While the Federation was dealing with their Borg threat, Shadowclaw and N'rok were discussing the results of the Tholian operation. The Shadow Warbirds had performed perfectly. Three working models of the Tholian Web Generator had been secured.

"Our latest success has caused quite a stir in the senate," N'rok said. "They are beginning to accept that the Dark Eldar may be worthy allies. I believe it is time for you to visit Romulus."

"Perhaps. Tell me, how is the Shadow Warbird project progressing?" Shadowclaw asked.

"We have forty vessels on-line so far. The main elements of the Romulan fleet will likely begin refits within the week. Once we have upgraded our major shipyards we will begin the construction of new vessels to take advantage of the advances in hull armor you have provided. The defense platforms will also likely begin production soon."

"Excellent. The scientists have informed me that the energy dampening weapons will take too long to equip to our vessels. However, they have used the design to construct a weapon capable of penetrating any known energy shielding. It will prove very useful in future engagements." Suddenly the door to Shadowclaw's cabin was thrown open and a servant, one of the first Federation prisoners, entered. "What is the meaning of this!"

"I apologize my Lord, but one of our long range sensor arrays has detected a Borg transwarp signature heading for the Badlands," the man replied, his eyes never wavering from their careful viewing of the floor.

Both Shadowclaw and N'rok tenses. N'rok had told the Archon about the Borg. The greatest threat to the Alpha Quadrant.

"How many vessels?" N'rok asked.

"A single Cube. It will enter the badlands in three hours," the servant replied. Shadowclaw bellowed a curse and decapitated the slave with a lightning quick swing of his Punisher. A small fountain of blood sprayed the room, splattering on Shadowclaw's armor, decorating it with a series of bright crimson dots.

"What is your command Archon?" N'rok asked.

"We must destroy the Borg vessels before it is able to begin assimilating the base. My entire fleet will array itself to intercept the Borg vessels when it enterers the defense perimeter. Scout vessels equipped with plasma storm torpedoes will damage the Cube as badly as they can before we reveal our weapon capabilities. If the Borg vessel looses its shields, boarding parties will enter the cube and plant as many explosives as they can. The resulting detonations should be sufficient to destroy the Cube. Your thoughts?"

"A sound plan Archon. What are your plans for my fleet? I can have twenty Shadow Warbirds assembled here by the time the Borg arrive."

"Very well. Your vessels will join the first defense line. If we are victorious here, it should be enough to silence any resistance to my plans," Shadowclaw said. "Come N'rok, we must prepare." The two left the room. The body of the slave lay there, its blood forming a steadily expanding pool of crimson.

"Data, target all weapons on coordinates one five two by eight seven three," Picard ordered. A stream of quantum torpedoes, preceded by a steady stream of phaser fire, impacted one the Cube, followed by a large explosion. The glow of the Borg Cube's new weapon flickered and died. The Federation fleet surged forward again. Nearly a hundred ships had been lost, but the Cube was taking damage now at a slightly higher rate than it could regenerate.

"Keep firing," Ross ordered. His ship's phasers were back online and spitting orange death at the Cube. He saw a disruptor sever an Akira's port nacelle. The ship flipped end over end, eventually slamming into the Cube in a rippling explosion that annialated a good portion of an upper edge. A trio of Defiants blazed in, pulse phasers and quantum torpedoes stitching a line of destruction across the Cube's surface. "Order all ships to concentrate on that section."

The Borg Cube began moving slower as it rerouted power to repair the damage done to its primary weapon. Its weapons fired without pause, tearing through the Federation armada. Three Steamrunners penetrated the shields around the port of its primary weapon. A barrage of Borg torpedoes destroyed one of the ships, but the other two continued their attack.

The _Enterprise_ and the ships accompanying it concentrated their fire on the main weapon damaged by the Steamrunners. A Galaxy lost its bridge to a torpedo and began slipping out of formation. The remaining two Galaxies and three Excelsiors pierced the Cube's hull, cutting deep into the vessel. The Borg redirected most of the weapons which had a clear shot on the _Enterprise_. She ship rocked and shook at its shields strained to block the heavy fire now being directed onto them.

"Forward shields failing," Worf reported.

"Reroute power from secondary systems," Picard replied. Worf complied, but he was a second too late. Five Borg drones appeared on the bridge. The officers drew phasers and opened fire. Three drones were cut down before they adapted. Picard grabbed a second phaser from under his chair and killed one of the two remaining drones, but the fifth managed to close and knocked Picard's weapon to the floor. It raised its arm to inject Picard with Nano Probes, but Riker slammed the butt of his phaser rifle into the drone's face, causing it to stagger long enough for Work to hurl a knife into the drone's throat. It fell to the ground and vanished in a green shimmer. Picard drew a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "Thank you Mr. Worf, Number one."

"Captain, the Borg vessel is concentrating its fire on the smaller ships in the fleet."

"They're trying to thin our numbers," Riker said, watching as a pair of Akiras and two Sabers vanished under the Cube's fire.

"Instruct all ships to close with the Cube concentrate their fire on the main weapon. If we can force an overload we may be able to disable the Cube long enough to destroy it," Picard said.

"Keep up the attack," Admiral Ross ordered. The _Sovereign _had just taken a direct hit to its power grid. They were on emergency power and their weapons were barely functioning. Ross's wound was stinging badly. He knew he should get it treated but there was no time.

"Sir, Captain Picard is ordering all available ships to concentrate fire on the Cube's primary weapon and attempt to force it to overload," C'vol reported.

Ross watched as a rain of torpedo fire from a wing of Akiras blasted through the armor protecting the Borg's subspace shockwave weapon. A barrage of disruptors and cutting beams lashed out in reply, slicing a Galaxy in half and sending a Nebula spinning away, trailing debris.

"They've damaged the weapon sir, but not enough to get it to overload," Lieutenant Ezith reported. "The Cube is already beginning to regenerate. We've lost over half the fleet sir. What are your orders?"

Ross stared at the shrinking hole in the Cube, searching for an idea. There had to be a way. Then it came to him.

"Open a channel to the _Enterprise_," Ross ordered. He had an idea. He just hoped it would work.

While the first Borg Cube was slashing through the main Federation fleet, a second Cube, this one with the Queen on board, was about to enter the Badlands. They would attack the Federation from an unexpected direction. This time, Earth would be assimilated. Resistance was, after all, futile.

ENTERING SPACIAL GRID 14492. TIME TO TARGET POINT 171 THREE POINT SIX HOURS.

"Excellent. Once Earth is assimilated, the Federation will crumble," the Queen replied. "This time, we cannot be stopped."

"Target entering the target area," Ship Officer Krendrick reported. He was the weapons officer for the cruiser _Bloodied Fist_. Along with five other Bloodied Claw class vessels, they had been assigned the task of luring the Borg Cube within range of Shadowclaw's defense grid. Each ship had been supplied with a single plasma storm torpedo. They were to inflict as much damage on the Cube as possible.

"Instruct all ships to launch their torpedoes and engage full speed back to the base," Shipmaster Drentri replied. "We will show these Borg that no one can defeat the Dark Eldar." A few moments later six torpedoes lashed out from within one of the swirling plasma clouds.

ALERT. INCOMING WEAPONS. WEAPON TYPE UNKNOWN. POSSIBLE DESIGNTATION: PHOTON TORPEDO.

The Queen watched as the six incoming torpedoes exploded well beyond the Cube. She wondered what their purpose had been. Then she saw the plasma storms intensify and surround the Cube. They battered against the shields, weakening them and allowing a number of impacts against the hull. The damage was minimal, but it would take the Cube several minutes to clear the affected area. Sensors then detected six unknown vessels leaving a plasma cloud and heading away at an impressive speed.

"Pursue them," the Queen ordered. The vessels stayed just within the Cube's visual range until they entered a dark plasma cloud. The Cube stayed behind them.

"Archon, the Cube will clear the plasma clouds in ten seconds," Shadowclaw's weapon officer reported.

"Instruct all ships to use disruptors only. If we can destroy the Cube without revealing our Phantom Laces, so much the better. Are N'rok's Warbirds in position?"

"Yes my Lord. He reports he is awaiting your order to engage."

"The Cube is clearing the barrier," another officer reported. Shadowclaw's gaze swept over the black and red plasma barrier and got his first look at the Borg. A massive Cube shaped vessel, generating a low green glow. It was intimidating. Shadowclaw was impressed. These Borg understood the power of fear. If it had been possible he would have liked to meet with the Borg leader. He could sense the collective on board the Cube. So many minds working together as one.

"As soon as they enter weapons range open fire with all Dark Disruptors and plasma torpedoes." These Borg would learn that no one, not even the Collective, could attack the Dark Eldar and hope to win.

The Queen stared out in curiosity at the hundreds of structures hanging in orbit of a planet whose surface was pockmarked with settlements. This entire complex clearly belonged to a race unknown to the Borg. The Cube had just begun sensor scans when a tidal force of disruptor fire erupted from all around. Hundreds of ships decloaked, including twenty Romulan Warbirds. Black and crimson disruptors impacted nearly every square meter of the Cube's forward hull sections, cutting through the shields and causing massive damage. Several explosions tore through the Queen's chamber, nearly knocking her off her feet. Weapons satellites added their firepower as well.

"Most impressive," the Queen remarked as Romulan plasma torpedoes impacted the Cube as well. The Cube had lost nearly a fifth of its hull and many of its weapons. "They operate in such harmony. They lured us within range of their strongest weapons to destroy us as efficiently as possible."

UNKNOWN ORGANISMS HAVE MATERIELIZED ON BOARD. INITIATING CONTAINMENT PROTOCLOLS.

Teams of Dark Eldar warriors spread out through the Cube, Splinter Rifles and Pistols held at the ready. Some began tearing equipment out of the walls and beaming back. Archon Shadowclaw had ordered them to salvage as much Borg technology as they could.

Groups of drones marched against the intruders, only to be cut down by controlled volleys of splinter fire. Shadowclaw had warned them not to let the Borg get close. It was difficult. Drones simply materialized in their midst, but their sluggishness meant that nearly all were cut down before they could move. The few Warriors who were infected were quickly shot in the head by others and beamed into space near an asteroid.. Once the boarders had cleared a section of drones a massive anti-matter warhead was beamed in and set to detonate.

The Queen watched in amazement as the unknown warriors cut their way through the groups of drones who attempted to stop them. They were using only solid shot weapons and knives. Whenever one of their number was injected with Nano Probes his comrades immediately shot him in the head. In space the alien weapons were tearing through the hull of the Cube.

"Take us out," the Queen ordered. She had gathered enough readings on the species, though from their power readings she knew the warships were holding back.

"The Cube is changing course Archon. It is heading back through the plasma clouds," Shadowclaw's second officer reported.

"Recall the boarding parties and detonate the charges," Shadowclaw replied. The fifteen ships which had been either damaged or destroyed by the Cube were now being seen too. He watched the Cube for several long seconds, then twenty massive explosions ripped out from the hull, gutting the Cube. Huge clouds of debris jetted from the hull. While the vessel righted itself the defense fleet fired another volley, this time accompanies by another wave of plasmas storm torpedoes. The Dark Disruptors and plasma storms tore the weakened Cube apart in a massive explosion of shimmering green energy. Shadowclaw smiled. "Begin salvage operation, I want every piece of debris accounted for. I would be MOST upset if one somehow lodged in a station and began assimilating it." The officers on all ships immediately began collecting the Borg debris while it was still reasonably concentrated.

"N'rok is hailing us."

"Put it up." N'rok's fleet had acquitted themselves well in the battle. Three of the Shadow Warbirds had taken heavy damage and two had been lost, but the rest had fought with all the skill Shadowclaw had come to expect of the Romulans.

"Archon, I wish to congratulate you on your victory. I must admit I was impressed at the speed with which you handled the Borg vessel. This victory will be exactly what is needed to silence any resistance to your agenda. The threat of the Borg obtaining your technology should prove more than sufficient to move our plans forward."

"I agree. I believe that I will now take your advice and travel with you to Romulus. There we will present our plan to the Senate."

"As you command Archon," N'rok said, ending the transmission and forming his still functional Warbirds around the _Silent Blade_. Together, the Romulan and Dark Eldar fleet, over fifty ships strong, glided out through the plasma clouds, heading for the Romulan homeworld, the sight of the next phase of Shadowclaw's plan of conquest.

"Are you certain Admiral?" Picard asked Ross.

"I am. The Borg Cube is tearing through out fleet, and the more ships we lose the faster the Borg regenerate. Our only option is to destroy their main weapon and hope the resulting overload takes out the rest of the Cube. My ship has taken heavy damage, but we still have half our torpedoes. If we detonate them at the precise moment my ship hits the Cube, the detonation should be enough to stop the Cube. I'll beam my crew to your ship. Once I set the final navigation sequence you can beam me out."

"Understood Admiral. We'll be ready," Picard replied. He knew Ross was right. The Borg were stronger than they had been last time. They needed to do something drastic to stop them this time. Picard hoped it would work. Everything depended on it.

"Go, I'll be right behind you," Ross told the bridge crew. They reluctantly left, leaving Ross alone. He plotted the final course into the computer, then rose to his feet and took a last look around the bridge. He had only been on board the _Sovereign_ for a few days, but in that time he'd recognized it as a fine ship. She would have had a bright future ahead of her. On the view screen he watched the fleet double its efforts. They were drawing as much of the Cube's attention as they could.

The Cube grew larger and larger, until it took up the entire screen. He waited until the last moment, then tapped his comm. badge.

"Ross to Enterprise, now!" He called, and vanished in a pillar of blue energy.

The starship _Sovereign, _now left by her crew, carried out the last orders she would ever receive. She engaged maximum warp only a few kilometers from the Borg vessel, impacting with a gigantic explosion which tore deep into the Cube. Secondary explosions erupted all along the hull. The Federation fleet fired as one, a withering volley which tore through the interior of the burning Cube. After a minute of sustained fire the Cube detonated in a green shockwave. Starfleet vessels, cautious of the shockwave from the last Cube they had faced, were all well outside the explosion.

"The cube has been destroyed," Data reported.

"And Admiral Ross?" Picard asked.

"In Sickbay. He's injured but he'll be fine," Riker replied. "Congratulations sir. We beat the Borg again."

"They'll be back," Picard said. "It's only a matter of time. It will never end Will, not until the Borg are destroyed once and for all."

"I know, but what's important is the Earth is safe, along with the Federation. I think you should get some rest. I'll take over for the next few hours."

"Thank you Number One. I think I'll go and catch up on some reading," Picard said, not wanting the entire bridge crew to know he planed on hitting the pillows the second he got in his quarters.

In space, the remaining Federation ships tended to those which had been damaged. Medical ships, which had until now been standing by outside the battle, rushed in to take the worst patients. With the Borg threat stopped, the Federation could now focus on the race Picard had discovered in the Badlands. It was hoped a peaceful solution could be reached. If not, the Alpha Quadrant could be in for the fight of its life.

Deep in the Delta Quadrant, in the structure known as Unimatrix 1, the Borg Queen analyzed the sensor readings taken on the new race. Much of it was distorted by the aliens jamming fields. What little there was indicated a species with technology beyond that of any race the Borg had yet encountered.

"Soon, this new race will bow to us," the Queen said. "They, like thousands of races before them, shall learn that resistance is futile."

**How was that? Two Borg Cubes destroyed, thanks to the power of the Dark Eldar, and the stratagies and sacrifice of the Federation. What will the Queen do next? Will she send more ships to assimilate Shadowclaw's base? Will the Archon be able to sway the Romulan Senate to his side? Will the Federation try and negotiate with the Dark Eldar? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter we will find out the secrets behind the attack on Halloway. Who ordered it? Why? What will happen to Emily now that her secret has been revealed? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	34. Chapter 33: Deceptions and Blood

**Chapter 33: Deceptions and Blood**

**Reviewers:**

**m6l99: Thanks. I will use your fighters in the next chapter.**

**silvanas: Monkeys are no match for the business end of a bolter. The Dark Eldar may die, but not yet.**

**sadgoat: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Some of my reviewers are saying the Emperor shouldn't be revived. They say he doesn't even want to.**

**trekkie27: Thanks. A Fusion Cube huh? Is it all right to use a ship from a game?**

**oblivionknight7: Their force fields certainly can. Their personal and starship shields seem more dedicated to adapting to and stopping energy weapons. **

**BGTom: They felt they had no choice, and not everyone in the Imperium is as smart as you. **

**The Sithspawn: Glad you liked it. I loved it to. You're right. How about a Fusion Cube? The Dark Eldar will be forced to use their Phantom Lances. **

**RegisSantia: Well thank you very much. The Defiant is really the only unique ship because its warp nacelles are built into the hull. Just go on Google and type in star trek ships. That should get you a lot. Or type it in on image search. It's fine, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**angelus288: You are absolutely right, but the Federation doesn't know that yet. They will however, learn it the hard way very soon. It was Vail, but it wasn't Vail. You'll find out what I mean. I have a feeling he will be stunned. It is at least 12-16 kilometers long. I'll try and have that happen later. **

**Jerry Unipeq: Thanks. **

**DrkDrake: I'm thinking of having them send a Fusion Cube. What do you think? Probably more like three second before the Phantom Lances start unloading. **

**grayangle: You make a very good point. Vail has been brainwashed, in a way. Ah yes, the Breen. How many ships do you think they have? They could begin attacks of Federation targets left undefended by the Borg attack. Correct, but they know when the best decision is an alliance. **

**W40kFanatic: Not true. Emily was merely undergoing a different form of daemonic possession. Her powers were simply a combination of her own psychic abilities and the power of the soul within her crystal. Remember, the Old Ones were the original masters of the Warp, and some of their power is now within Emily. The Void Dragon was still weak from his sleep, much like the Nightbringer when he awoke, and Emily WAS nearly killed fighting him. Remember, some people in the 40k galaxy have the ability to destroy entire worlds. Lycanthrope's story is, I will admit, better than mine, but he likely has more experience, and his story is also far more focused than mine. If you don't like my story anymore you are welcome to stop reading it. Also, maybe you should write a story of your own before you begin criticizing other peoples'. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks. Well most away teams don't start blasting right away. I was thinking the phasers could be computer controlled. Good call, but Federation weapons will still take time to damage Dark Eldar ships. I see, so what weapons and powers do you think Horus would have? Would he regain all the power the Chaos Gods gave to him? That's what I thought. Emily's abilities are probably less than an Alpha level psyker, but they may get stronger. More good ideas. Long live the Emperor.**

**Vortex Inferno: I AM DOING WHAT I WANT. More like a fight between two powerful beings. The Emperor was placed on the Golden Throne because he was dying. They may not know, but they will learn. I haven't softened it up, I simply haven't gone into the gory details which are a facet of imperial life. Trust me, this chapter will have plenty of blood, death and sorrow. The Emperor protects.**

Inquisitor Amberley Vail walked down a long corridor, stepping out the portal at the end into the bright sunlight. She wore her robe and hood to shield herself from casual identification. Occasionally her body gave a twitch. She boarded a transport to one of the outer sections of the district.

Amberley walked down dark alleys and entered a bar. She sat at one of the back tables and waited. Several minutes later a man, also robed and hooded, came over and sat beside her. He removed a cloth-wrapped item from the bag he carried.

"This is it. Use it as you have been instructed," the man said in a low, rasping voice. Amberley grasped the cloth bundle and left. The man in the cloak stayed for a few minutes before he also left. It was done. His master would be pleased. In the meantime, he had a shuttle to catch, to a place very far from here. It would do him no good to be near when his master's plan, a plan millennia in the making, was carried out.

Vail took a transport to one of the many slums surrounding the Tower of the High Lords. There she descended as deep as she could into the crumbling cityscape. Eventually she reached a dark and foul-smelling room. She sat on the filthy floor, her body giving another twitch. Slowly she unwrapped the item she had been given. It was an orb, pure black and colder than ice. She placed in on her lap and began chanting in a language that would burst the eardrums of any mortal who heard it. The orb began glowing in colors that had no place in normal space.

The skies above the Tower of the High Lords turned dark. Storm clouds, purple things that writhed with a life of their own. Lightning speared out, carving chunks from nearby buildings. Astropaths in or near the storm died instantly, many blowing apart from the sudden and incredible psychic forces flowing through them. Their souls were leeched from their bodies and drawn into the orb held by Vail. The orb suddenly shot a beam of light into the sky, directly into the center of the storm clouds, causing them to reform into a massive circle, from which flowed dark energies.

The entire city was thrown into confusion. Military forces moved in to keep the milling crowds of civilians and pilgrims in line. Inquisitors moved in on the disturbance in their hundreds. They knew that whatever was happening, the Dark Powers had a hand in it, though none of them could fathom how something like this could take place on Holy Terra. All available psykers were tasked with closing the rift before anything came through.

In high orbit above Terra, three cruisers broke their holding pattern and set a course for Mars. They had been ordered by their masters to destroy the Federation vessel and anyone protecting it. A message had come from Lord Inquisitor Nethbane that the _Valiant _was broadcasting an undetectable psychic signal which was feeding the warp rift growing on Terra. They would destroy it and kill anyone affiliated with this foul plot to attack the most holy world in the Imperium.

On board the _Valiant, _Emily had just been beamed aboard. She had signaled from the surface that the C'tan had vanished. She was taken to sickbay, where she was being treated for several broken ribs, a dislocated arm and a fractured skull. Magi Dren had beamed back to the _Glory of Mars _to head up a search of the surface to ensure the C'tan had not simply vanished to another hiding place. Already teams of tech priests were examining the Dragon's throne room where Emily had found him. Suddenly three vessels sent a signal for the _Valiant _to surrender and prepare to be boarded in the name of the Emperor.

"What is this?" Magi Dren asked the Commander of the leading vessel in the fleet: The _Oblivion's Embrace. _

"We have received orders from Lord Inquisitor Nethbane to destroy the Federation ship. The traitors on board are sending a psychic signal feeding the growth of a warp rift on the surface of Holy Terra. You will stand aside or be labeled as traitors and destroyed as well," Captain Heth replied.

"You dare threaten a magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus!" Dren replied. He knew that the Inquisition and the Mechanicus were both out of direct Imperium control. He also knew that no one on the _Valiant_ could be doing what Captain Heth was accusing them of. Emily was the only one who might have had enough power, but she was unconscious and drained of most her psychic energy. Dren knew there were those who opposed Halloway's plans, and that one of them had to be behind what was currently happening, both in space and on Terra. "The _Valiant _in under my protection, and I can assure you that there is no psychic signal being sent from it. I am under direct orders from High Magi Geerdon to protect the _Valiant_."

"You are being deceived Magi. Your proximity to the Federation vessel has allowed them to envelop you in their illusions. Stand down Magi, or we will have no choice but to engage your ship."

Dren cut the comm. link.

"Open a channel to Commander T'vol."

"Yes Magi," T'vol replied a moment later.

"Commander, you are in danger. Three vessels are approaching. They are under orders to destroy your vessel. I believe they have been sent by the same individual responsible for the creation of a warp rift on the surface of Holy Terra."

"What do you wish us to do?"

"Assume a position aft of my ship. If the vessels attempt to carry out their threat they will be forced to engage the _Glory of Mars_, and I doubt even the Inquisition would be willing to engage in a shooting match with the Mechanicus in orbit of Mars itself. However, if they do, prepare to offer torpedo support when my vessel disables the shielding of the other ships."

"We will do what we can," T'vol replied. He turned to address the bridge crew. "This is acting Captain T'vol. At this time three vessels are approaching with orders to destroy us. Magi Dren believes they are being deceived and will position his vessel between the enemy ships and us. If they do engage, we are to offer support when we are able. I know many of you are still confused as to the workings of this place, but I ask that you concentrate on your duties and trust that we are taking the correct course of action. Stay true to your duties. That is all. T'vol out."

"Good speech sir," Ensign Farlin at helm said.

"It was intended to fortify the crew's resolve, nothing more. Resume your station ensign."

"Yes sir," Farlin replied. He had served on the bridge long enough to know that the Commander was feeling nervous as well, but he refused to show it. He knew that if he showed worry, the rest of the crew would feel it as well. He truly was a man of character.

On board the _Glory of Mars,_ Magi Dren and the senior tech priests observed the enemy fleet's closing speed.

"They have not changed course Magi. Their weapons and Void Shields are at full power."

"Activate combat systems. Have they locked targets yet?"

"Negative. They are attempting to flank us to get a line of sight on the _Valiant_," Dren's weapons officer replied, his mechadendrites writhing as they connected directly to the _Glory's_ machine spirits and roused them in preparation for combat.

"Hail them again."

"Have you reconsidered Magi?" Captain Heth asked.

"I am asking you once again to cease your attack. You must surely realize that you are in the midst of the Martian Defense Perimeter. Thousands of orbital batteries are around you. If they opened fire your fleet would be destroyed within a mater of seconds. Withdraw now. I have no wish to harm fellow servants of the Emperor."

"Nor do I Magi, but I have my orders. For the good of Holy Terra and our immortal Emperor, if you do not stand aside I will open fire. This is your last warning."

"Then I recommend you commend your soul to the Emperor. Farewell Captain," Dren said, and closed the channel. "Lock all batteries on the vessels. What class are they?"

"Two Inquisition cruisers and one Cobra class escort. They are locking weapons. Your orders my Lord?"

"Open fire," Dren said with a heavy sigh. Firing on fellow members of the Imperium. There were very few acts so vile, yet Dren knew it had to be done. For the Emperor and the Omimsiah.

The weapon batteries of the _Glory of Mars _opened up, volleys of lance fire and torpedoes savaging the approaching fleet. Though it stood outnumbered, the _Glory_ was a Mechanicus heavy cruiser, containing arcane technology far beyond what was standard in the Imperial navy, and even the Inquisition. The Cobra lost shields and immediately had three torpedoes beamed into its power systems by the _Valiant_. Dren wished to preserve as many of these foes as he could, for they were being deceived and did not deserve to die.

As the Cobra began drifting, the two Inquisition vessels returned fire. The Void Shields of the _Glory of Mars_ flared with energy, crackling with discharge, but they held. While the _Glory_ was engaged with the ships, a forth ship approached from the opposite side of the engagement zone, firing a massive number of boarding torpedoes at the _Valiant._

"Magi, another enemy vessel has appeared. They are launching boarding craft at the _Valiant_."

"Instruct all available platforms to destroy them," Dren replied, and orbital stations that had until then held fire, targeted the boarding ships and destroyed many of them. But despite their efforts, the enemy craft were too swift and too numerous. Seven struck the shields of the _Valiant,_ the impacts triggering explosions which tore the shields down and allowed twelve pods to clamp onto the hull. When they drilled through the hull, each unleashed three arco-flagellants. The half-man half-human killing machines swept through the decks. Tentacles pierced flesh, drawing torrents of blood which stained the carpets a deep red. Cutting saws severed limbs from torsos. The few security officers who met them only managed to kill two before they were torn apart in a storm of flashing metal and gushing blood.

"Open a channel to Magi Dren," T'vol ordered.

"Yes Commander?" Dren answered.

"Magi, the boarding craft have attached to the hull and released a swarm of arco-flagellants. Our security forces are unable to contain them. I request assistance immediately."

Dren knew what arco-flagellants could do. He had seen them in action several times. Federation security officers would be no match for them.

"I am sending over as many of my tech guard as I can spare. Stand by Commander," Dren replied, then broke the link so he could concentrate on the battle. The barrages of the Inquisition cruisers were putting a strain on the _Glory's _shields. They would soon fail. Dren knew that his vessel would prevail, but he worried for the crew on board the _Valiant_. For all their advanced technology, they were no match for the raw power and ferocity of Imperium killing machines in close quarters combat. He only hoped his tech guard would arrive in time.

On Terra, the rift continued to gather strength. All efforts to close it had failed. Whatever was feeding the rift seemed to possess a limitless supply of energy. It was getting worse. Forms were beginning to emerge from within the rift. Creatures in the shapes of men, but covered in purple and black armor. Some attacked with bursts of warp fire, others with whipping tentacles attached directly to their arms. Bolter fie, along with psi-cannons all manner of other weapons, fired back, blowing the forms apart, but more continued to spill from the portal.

Deep below the surface, Inquisitor Vail squirmed and writhed as the black orb she held sucked away at her soul. She tried to let go, but her body refused to respond to her mind. It was as if she was a separate entity inside her own body. Ever since she had gone to Halloway's quarters everything had seemed to shatter. She could not remember what she had done, or even what she was doing. Something was directing her body from afar. She could feel a presence, ancient and evil, but also strangely sad, within her mind. She tried to seek it out, but each time her mind was slapped away, causing her body to twitch. She knew something terrible was happening, but she was powerless to stop it. With her mind on the verge of shattering, she used the last of her mental reserves to send a message to Emily. Actually it was little more than a feeling, conveying what was happening to her. As soon as she sent it her defenses crumbled, and the dark stuff of Chaos flooded her mind. She closed off her soul, throwing herself forcibly into a coma. Only time would tell if it would have any effect.

Far from Terra and the conflicts currently taking place, a massive space hulk plowed through the Warp, but it was unlike any other hulk ever seen. Instead of a motley collection of ships meshed together, this hulk seemed to be composed of only one vessel. This was because for millennia its inhabitants had worked to reconstruct it. It was now a shining spear of gold and silver, glowing with the light of the Emperor. On every surface was carved the same symbol, the Imperial Eagle within a golden halo. Massive gun ports, streamlined into the hull, searched the space around them, waiting for the time when their incredible destructive power was needed. Gellar Fields fended off the dark entities of the Warp. The entire hulk was a shining beacon, the waves of faith radiating from it driving back the warp daemons which wished to feast.

At the top of a great crystal spire which reached out of the surface of the hulk three hundred meters, a single figure sat in meditation, floating several inches above the ground. On closer examination the figure was revealed to be a woman. Silver hair cascaded down her back, pooling on the floor. Flowing robes of white silk covered her body. Her breathing was slow and regular as she recited verses of Imperial prayer.

Ten meters behind her, a door opened and admitted a visitor. Another woman, wearing robes of deep jade.

"What is it?" The meditating woman asked, her voice flowing like warm honey.

"Priestess Serina, I have received a vision. Something is happening of Holy Terra. Something dark and sinister. It reeks of the Dark Powers."

"I have felt it also. However there is nothing we can do. We would be killed within moments of our arrival."

"There is something else Priestess. Just before my vision ended, I felt something. Something you have taught us all to search for in our visions. I felt Her. She was there."

The silver robed figure lowered herself to the floor and rose to her feet. She looked at the priest with eyes of deep crimson.

"You are sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I am certain. She is there. The one we have searched for for over eight millennia. Priestess, if it truly is Her, then we must act. We must find her."

"Yes. I have always trusted your intuition Kuna. Prepare a force of the brothers and sisters. I will lead them myself."

"Yes High Priestess," Kuna replied and left the chamber. High Priestess Serina returned to her meditation.

"Is it you? Can it possibly be? Did you survive?" She asked, staring out into the swirling energies of the Warp. She once again rose to her feet, shedding her robes and opening a door hidden in the wall, revealing a suit of gleaming silver armor. She focused her mind and the armor separated and wrapped itself around her, forming an interlocking suit of gleaming silver. Tying her hair up into a tight bun, the High Priestess crossed the room and entered a lift. It swiftly brought her to the deck where several of her strongest priests and priestesses were combining their energies to generate a warp tunnel. They would use the disturbance of Holy Terra to allow them to create a portal of incredible distance. When they arrived they would fight to banish the dark forces which assailed Terra. Serina only hope they would find what they sought, and make it out alive.

**How was that? So Amberley is being controlled, but by who? Will the crew of the _Valiant _survive the attack of arco-flagellants? Will the dark rift be closed? And who is this Priestess Serina? Is she a friend, or a new enemy? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter Shadowclaw will arrive at Romulus. Will he be able to convince the Romulan Senate to support him? Also, the first retaliatory strikes will be made by the Breen, along with the first Dark Eldar involvement in the Klingon Cardassian War. What will they do? What could possibly happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	35. Chapter 34: Shadows Rising

**Chapter 34: Shadows Rising**

**Reviewers: olafur suggested something very interesting. What if every soul that goes to the Emperor provides him with everything that person knew? That way the Emperor would know the state of the Imperium, and who to punish. What do you think? **

**olafur: Yes, but the Tyranids actually change their tactics and even their genetics to overcome new enemies. Now there's an idea I never would have thought of. Thank you! I'm thinking the Emperor will quickly regain his psychic abilities, but his body will take several years to heal. How does that sound?**

**silvanas: Sorry about that. I uploaded the chapter for another story by accident.**

**The Sithspawn: Thank you. I hope I will be able to provide some answers. **

**RegisSantia: I'm glad you approve. You're welcome. All ideas help make my story better, so feel free. **

**trekkie27: Thanks. You're probably right, but DarkOZ thinks the Borg should send hundreds of small probe ships instead of one Fusion Cube. I think the Dark Eldar would simply board the ships and actually capture them. After all, one hit from a Phantom Lance would probably vaporize a Borg Probe. What do you think? **

**angelus288: Perhaps, perhaps not. The ship is from Emily's lost memories, but not the ones you are thinking of. Well, the novel Execution Hour puts a Dictator class cruiser at three kilometers, and a battleship dwarfs one I'm pretty sure. The biggest? I'm not sure. Probably a battleship. A space hulk is a collection of vessels and debris that has collected in the warp. They enter and exit the Warp randomly, and are often used by Orks and Genestealers to spread. **

**BGTom: Right again. But then who said the person behind this was a General. Besides, association with Chaos frequently results in a loss of common sense. **

**grayangle: It will be, trust me. Oh he does, but the Romulans have no idea of what it takes to make it as an Archon of the Dark Eldar. If the Romulans attack him, Shadowclaw already has a plan. **

**oblivionknight7: Correct. They were criminals who committed some of the worst crimes and so were sentenced to serve the Emperor as mindless killing machines. **

**DarkOZ: Dark Eldar vessels are much more maneuverable than Borg Probes, and five hits from a Dark Disruptor would take down a Probe's shields, opening the way for crack boarding teams. **

**Lennox RH: Well thank you. It is. Maybe, maybe not. The ship does have a connection to Emily, I will say that. I'm sure it will. I'm thinking Horus will have his thunder hammer but he will have to acquire armor. How about the Chaos Gods give him a sword to counter Abbadon's? The Fusion Cube just may scare the Romulans into supporting Shadowclaw, especially if they see it either explode from Phantom lances or fall into Shadowclaw's hands. How many drones do you think crew a Fusion Cube anyway? Long live the Emperor!**

**DrkDrake: The Fusion Cube is eight Cubes fused into one. It is the size of a small moon and extremely powerful. The _Valiant _will soon be getting help from the guard.**

**Vortex Inferno: I'm trying. Any suggestions would be welcome. The Emperor protects. **

The Romulan homeworld of Romulus was very busy today. Hundreds of Warbirds and smaller vessels had gathered, and the Senate had assembled. They were all awaiting the arrival of the Dark Eldar Archon. His fleet would be arriving in ten minutes.

The Romulans were aware of the attacks Shadowclaw had been launching against various races. Even now the Breen were preparing for an invasion of the Federation, and the Klingons and Cardassians were in the middle of another war, with the Federation supporting the Klingons. The Borg had also attempted another invasion which had been repulsed by the Federation at the cost of nearly three hundred of their finest warships. The Dark Eldar has successfully sown chaos throughout the quadrant while leaving the Romulan Empire untouched. Already many of their ships were being equipped with Dark Eldar technology, including enhanced disruptors and stealth systems.

Shadowclaw's fleet exited the Warp fifty thousand kilometers from Romulus. There had been no sign of their approach, and suddenly they were there: Fifteen Shadow Warbirds, thirty-four Bloodied Claw class escorts and the Darkness class battleship _Silent Blade_. They had arrived in an arrowhead formation, with the Silent Blade at the center.

"We are being hailed by an Admiral Ralan," Shadowclaw's second officer reported.

"Answer him," Shadowclaw replied, and the face of an aging Romulan appeared. His gaze quickly swept over Shadowclaw's bridge. Shadowclaw could tell he was curious and at the same time cautious.

"I presume I am speaking to Archon Shadowclaw?"

"You assume correctly. My fleet will assume a high orbit above Romulus while my delegation beams down to the surface. Is that acceptable?" Shadowclaw asked. He knew he would not be welcomed here with open arms. If things did go badly however, he knew his fleet was more than capable of cutting a path out of danger.

"Very well. However, you will only be permitted to bring four others with you," Admiral Ralan replied. Shadowclaw allowed a brief scowl to cross his face. Let them think he was caught off guard.

"As you wish Admiral. We will beam down in five minutes." He signaled N'rok, and they both were transported to the Romulan Senate building, along with four Warriors. They were required to relinquish their weapons before they were admitted. Shadowclaw had left his Punisher aboard the _Silent Blade_, but handed over his Splinter Pistol and a dozen knives. He watched with amusement as the guards watched him remove them all. His four Warriors also handed over their knives, having left their Splinter Rifles aboard ship as well.

Finally, after ten minutes of passing through security checkpoints and enduring searches, Shadowclaw, N'rok and the Warriors entered the Senate chamber. They both took seats in front of the dais of the Praetor. The Warriors remained standing and silent.

"Archon Shadowclaw, Captain N'rok, welcome to Romulus," the Praetor greeted.

"Thank you Praetor," Shadowclaw replied, and turned to address the Senate. "I am Shadowclaw, Archon of the Dark Eldar and leader of the Kabal of the Shadowed Blade. My fleet was cast through a wormhole and deposited in this quadrant. Once we established a layout of the local power structure and secured the aid of your great empire," he said, knowing that the Romulan ego could be a powerful tool if used properly. "We began striking against various races, seizing their technology and using it to enhance our own. We also began adapting our own technology to your own vessels. N'rok, if you would."

N'rok handed the Praetor a date chip, which he slid into a projector built into his desk. A hologram of a Shadow Warbird sprang into life, rotating slowly.

"This is a Shadow D'Deridex class Warbird. It is armed with nine Dark Matter Disruptors, two Phantom Lances and three plasma torpedo launchers. It is also equipped with a mimic engine and Shadow Fields, and this is merely an upgraded Warbird. The next generation of vessels will also be fitted with enhanced hull armor, and since they will be built instead of simply modified, we will be able to provide them with more powerful reactors and thus additional weapons. Praetor, if you would please access the next file?"

The image vanished and was replaced with a schematic of a Norexian class Warbird. There were differences however. Its hull was jet black, and two spines protruding from the forward hull. Its nacelles glowed a dark crimson, and Dark Eldar runes covered parts of the hull.

"This vessel is designated the Phantom Claw cruiser. It is designed to support larger vessels in battle, and to hunt in packs for enemy targets. It is armed with a Phantom Lance, six medium Dark Matter disruptors and two plasma torpedo tubes. Its hull is capable of withstanding more than three times the damage a D'Deridex is able to sustain. It is equipped with cloaking device as well as Shadow Fields. It will also be the first Romulan vessel capable of True Warp travel, giving it the ability to strike anywhere in the Federation within days. When these ships are constructed, they will travel if groups of between six and ten vessels. These vessels will allow our main fleets to concentrate on enemy strongholds, while the Phantom Claws and my own Bloodied Claw class escorts will destroy enemy fleets and bases."

"Your technology seems impressive, but how well does it function in combat?" A senator asked. Shadowclaw smiled.

"I was hoping that question would be asked. N'rok, show the senate the battle we recently won against the Borg," Shadowclaw ordered. His practiced eyes saw the collective turning of heads at the mention of the Borg. He had learned that the Borg had only attacked the Romulans once, and several of their starbases had been destroyed.

N'rok handed a second crystal to the Praetor, who slid it into the computer built into his desk. This time the computers built into the senators desks rose and played out the battle Shadowclaw's fleet had waged against a Borg Cube. The senate watched in silence as a storm of Dark Disruptor and plasma torpedo fire tore into the Cube. The view then changed to images taken from inside the Cube as groups of warriors slaughtered thousands of Borg drones. The final image was of the anti-matter charges blasting the Borg Cube Open and the fleet obliterating it.

Silence continued in the senate chamber for several long minutes. They had just seen what many believed to be the most powerful vessel in the quadrant fall in less than an hour.

"Why did your vessels not use their Phantom Lances?" One of the Admirals asked.

"Because it was not necessary," Shadowclaw replied. "Also, I did not wish to reveal the Phantom Lances unless it was required. However, when the Borg attack the next time the will likely bring a larger fleet, and the Phantom Lances may be necessary. By that time however, it is my hope that the main Romulan fleet will have been refitted and assist in the defense. In the meantime, it is my hope that with the assistance of my fleet the Klingon Empire and the Federation will soon bow to us."

"Yes, we have all reviewed the records of your battle with Picard's fleet," Admiral Ralan said. "You lost nearly twenty vessels."

"Yes, but we destroyed nearly a hundred. The Federation concentrated their fire enough to penetrate my fleet's defenses. However, now all of my ships are equipped with several layers of shielding. It would take more than twice the firepower to destroy them now. Also, you must note that three of my Phantom Lances destroyed a Galaxy class warship. I believe than one, properly targeted, could also have done the same."

"What are your plans for the future?" A senator asked.

"At present, three groups of my warships are preparing to strike targets in Klingon space. They will destroy two major Klingon Shipyards and launch a lightning raid on Quo'nos. Then, once the main Romulan fleet has been refitted, we will launch an assault on the entire Klingon Empire. They will finally bow at the feet of the Romulans. The Federation will finally be torn down from its high and mighty towers and learn the meaning of fear. The Cardassians soon follow. With them subjugated, the entire Alpha Quadrant will be under our control."

"And what will your people do once that is accomplished?" Admiral Ralan asked.

"My people have little interest in ruling worlds. Our pleasures lie in terror raids and torture. We will annex a few worlds to sustain our forces, but the majority of us will head into the Beta and Gamma Quadrants. In that regard we can be useful to each other. My forces will demoralize and cripple empires, and your forces can move in to conquer them. You empire can expand as far as you wish," Shadowclaw replied. He was telling the truth, partly at least. His people did most enjoy raiding and slaughtering. They had never been able to form any sort of empire back in their home galaxy, but here their technology allowed them to attack without fear, and even the Borg, apparently the strongest race in this new galaxy, could not stand against them.

While Shadowclaw was on Romulus, his Klingon strike groups were in position. With Federation assistance, the Klingons were beginning to turn the tide against the Cardassians. That was about to change. Each of his strike groups was comprised of fifty Bloodies Claw escorts and a Darkness class battleship. Nothing the Klingons possessed would be able to stand against them.

The Klingon Vor'toth shipyards were located deep in Klingon space, three sectors away from the Cardassian border. They had been tasked with producing the next generation of the Klingon fleet. Already they were defended by thirty of the new Bird of Glory class destroyers, three Qu'Chegh cruisers and one of the new Ship of Death class battle cruisers. The shipyard was also defended by thirty defense platforms, each armed with twenty medium disruptors and five torpedo launchers. It was one of the most well defended targets in the Klingon Empire. Which meant it was a sitting duck for the Dark Eldar.

The Dark Eldar fleet dropped out of the Warp in the midst of the shipyard's defense perimeter. Before the Klingons even knew what had happened, half the defense stations and five of the Birds of Glory had been destroyed by Dark Disruptors, Phantom Laces and Leech Torpedoes. As the Klingon fleet moved to respond, the Darkness battleship _Dread Shadow_, which had been thirty seconds behind the main fleet, dropped out of the Warp and opened fire with everything it had. Ten more Klingon ships were obliterated before the Klingons returned fire. Disruptors and torpedoes slammed into reinforced shields. Two Bloodied Claws were torn apart and five more sustained damage. In response fighters billowed from the hangers of every ship in the fleet and began making attack runs on defense stations and warships. Return fire only claimed a handful, the fighters' speed being no much for Klingon targeting scanners.

"Lord, we have lost the _Black Blade_ and the _Foe Reaper_," Fleet Archon Hek'shen's first officer reported.

"Continue the attack," the Fleet Archon ordered. Shadowclaw had ordered him to completely and utterly destroy these shipyards, and he would do as his Archon told him. Only until he was able to kill him and take over the entire Kabal of course. "Lock Phantom Lances on their primary Starbase and fire. Stand by to teleport boarding teams." Hek'shen intended to secure prisoners this run. After all, a raid was worth so little unless he could listen to the screams of the survivors.

"Order all ships to form into squadrons and attack the first enemy wave!" Commander Tok'cha ordered. These enemy ships had appeared with absolutely no warning. They had also come out uncloaked, which meant they had some sort of stealth system which was able to block Klingon scanners. "Launch all fighters. Have them focus of the enemy cruisers." Kah'Plakt fighters billowed from the Starbase and two others. The small ships were lightning fast and armed with two rapid firing disruptors and two micro-torpedo launchers. Dark Eldar Ravens and Razorwings joined them in a deadly dance of death.

Pilot Kro'esh pulled his mark two Raven into a tight bank that put him on the tail of a Klingon fighter. His new ship was far better than what he had previously piloted. He fired his Dark Lances, blowing through the shields of his target and cutting through the cockpit. The fighter spiraled away and Kro'resh let it go. The pilot was dead, that was enough. Suddenly three of the enemy fighters focused on him. He slashed and weaved his craft through a storm of disruptor fire, taking several hits to his shields that, in his last fighter, would have meant the end of him. He pulled up on the stick as hard as he could, propelling his fighter into a tight loop that took him around the wreckage of a Bird of Glory. He hit the brakes hard and the Klingon fighter squadron, coming around the hulk blind, overshot him. He gunned the engine and fired a full weapons burst. His Dark Lances sliced one fighter in half. His Shield Breaker cannon passed through the defenses of the second fighter and detonated its torpedo magazine. The ship blew apart from within. The third ducked and weaved with the skill of a Dark Eldar.

Klingon pilot De'hak maneuvered with all the skill he could muster. These enemy fighters were like nothing he had ever faced. Their weapons cut through fighter shields like they weren't there, and several times pilots had suddenly frozen at the controls, paralyzed with fear when they attacked enemy bombers.

He rolled to the left, avoiding another volley of fire. The enemy on his tail was extremely skilled. He kept firing his aft disruptor, but the enemy craft dodged most of the shots, and the ones that hit weren't enough to penetrate its shields. As he launched his fighter into a barrel roll, he tried to come up with a way to outmaneuver this enemy, because if he didn't he was Targ food.

On board the primary starbase, Dark Eldar boarding parties began beaming in through holes created in the shields, but this time the Klingons were ready for them. Disruptors set to maximum vaporized Warriors and knocked Incubi off their feet, smoking holes in their armor. But then several Incubi and Warrior commanders stepped forward. Energy blazed out of their eyes and outstretched hands, creating blasts of flame that burned through armor, flesh and hull. The Warp Fire, the first ability that had been discovered by the Dark Eldar, was perfect for this type of fighting. A moment later, squads of drones were beamed in. Zipping forward on anti-gravity motors and firing twin-linked Splinter Pistols, the drones carved their way through pockets of resistance while the Dark Eldar themselves followed close behind, slaughtering the groups the drones missed.

Commander Tok'cha watched as the enemy boarding teams cut through the station's defenders. They were seconds away from breaching the command center. He and the rest of the command crew drew their weapons and took up positions. Then, a moment later the door exploded inward, shrapnel shredding the two warriors closest to the door. Then enemy soldiers burst through the door, firing and slashing. Tok'cha swung his Bat'leth and took the head off one of the enemy, then blasted another into oblivion with his disruptor. One of the enemy swung the bayonet of his rifle at Tok'cha. He blocked with his Bat'leth and kneed the soldier in the face. While he was reeling Tok'cha drew a dagger and plunged it into the enemy's neck. He fell back with a gurgle.

By then most of the command crew were dead of down, and Commander Tok'cha still fought, slaughtering any enemy that came within his reach. Suddenly he locked blades with an Incubi, Punisher meeting Bat'leth. The Incubi struck with the speed of a lighting bolt. The Commander could barely hold his own. Then a second Incubi stabbed him from behind. While he was off barnacles, the first Incubi cut the Commander's head from his shoulders. A spout of blood drenched the fighters nearby, and with the Commander's death the starbase had been secured. After the database was downloaded, charges were set, and the Dark Eldar and their prisoners beamed out.

In space, the Klingon Ship of Death _Mehob'wyn_ fired its two main disruptors and a volley from its five forward facing torpedo tubes, punching through the shields of a Bloodied Claw and causing it to begin drifting. The other four in its squadron turned and each fired their Phantom Lance. The Mehob'wyn turned with surprising agility for a ship of its size.

The Ship of Death was build from the Neg'var hull, but mounted two main disruptors, five heavy disruptors, twelve medium disruptors and eight torpedo tubes. Yet even with its enhanced engines, the four Phantom lances struck their target. One his each nacelle, tearing them from the hull, and the other two severed the main bridge from the rest of the hull. A moment later a barrage of torpedoes tore through the hull and the ship exploded apart.

By this time most of the Klingon forces were gone. The last two Birds of Glory fired a last salvo from their weapons into the _Dread Shadow_ and went to warp. The Dark Eldar let them go. Now that the Klingon Empire would be fighting a war of two fronts, the Romulans would have all the time they needed to rebuild their fleet. They might even be able to secure aid from the Federation if they said this mysterious new enemy was attacking them as well. As the starbase was destroyed by the anti-matter charges, the Dark Eldar fleet turned and reentered the Warp.

This battle was repeated at the Tnek'tal shipyards as well. No one survived. At Quo'nos, the Dark Eldar exited the Warp, fired off thee volleys, and retreated before the defense fleet could bring most of its firepower to bear. Chancellor Martok's command Neg'var was hit by a Phantom Lance and lost its port nacelle and nearly a third of its crew. Martok was injured but would recover. The strike had been a message: no place was now safe from this mysterious new enemy. With the loss of two major shipyards the war with the Cardassians would be prolonged for many months, but the Klingons had fire in their blood and honor in their hearts. They would be victorious, no matter what or how long it took.

The colony of Antioch Three was on the boarder of Federation space. The colony itself was five thousand strong and defended by ten orbital torpedo platforms and three Akira class starships.

Suddenly a fleet of three hundred Breen warships dropped out of warp and opened fire. The three Akiras were vaporized by the incredible firepower delivered to them. The torpedo platforms returned fire and destroyed four cruisers before they too were destroyed. Breen troops beamed down to the planet and systematically slaughtered every colonist. The colony itself was then blasted from orbit. With their first target destroyed, the Breen fleet turned and went back to warp, heading for their next assigned target. The Federation would rue the day they had dared to attack the Breen Confederacy. This time, there would be no mercy.

Captain Picard cat at his desk, his hand raised to his temple in an attempt to sooth the splitting headache developing there. He had just received word that two of the Klingon Empire's main shipyards had just been attacked and destroyed by an unknown enemy force. The few vessels which had survived showed footage of ships with jet black hulls and spikes radiating out. Picard felt like he'd been punched in the gut. This was the same enemy he had fought in the Badlands, and now they were moving openly. That could only mean they now thought themselves strong enough to not fear any enemy.

His door chimed. "Enter." Commander Riker walked in, a pad in his hand and a grim expression on his face.

"Captain, I know you probably don't want to hear any more bad news right now."

"Too true Will. With the loss of two of their major shipyards, the Klingon war with the Cardassians just got prolonged, possibly for months."

"I know, but this isn't about them. Twelve hours ago Breen fleets began attacking and destroying Federation colonies. All of their fleets are moving in towards Earth."

Picard's arm, which had been reaching for the pad, dropped to his side. The light in his eyes dimmed.

"What are we going to do will? We lost hundreds of our best warships in the battle against the Borg, and with our involvement in the Klingon Cardassian War we won't be able to concentrate enough ships to stop the Breen."

"I know, and I have an idea, but doubt you'll like it."

"Will, right now I would probably agree to anything."

"The Romulans haven't been attack yet, as far as far as we know. We could ask them for assistance. They must know that if the Federation falls the balance of power in this quadrant would be thrown into chaos. They probably won't help, but it's at least worth a shot."

Picard stayed silent for a long time. The Romulans, the most mysterious power in the Alpha Quadrant. Even if they had been attacked they may very well have simply concealed it. Still, they could be the Federation's only hope.

"I'll contact Admiral Ross. If he thinks it's a good idea, we'll try your plan."

"I'll go and see if I can find out anything more on this new race," Riker said as he left. Picard placed his hand on his temple again. His brain was reminding him that this plan would likely backfire. Still, it was all he had at the moment. He just hoped that somehow, it would work.

**How was that? Well, the Klingon War has been extended, and the Breen have begun their offensive. Will they once again make it to Earth? Will the Romulans agree to help? Will Shadowclaw capture Picard? And what of Shinzon? What role will he soon play? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the mysterious Serina will make her debut. Will she be able to save Vail and seal the rift? Will the crew of the _Valiant_ be saved? And will the Emperor finally be revived? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	36. Chapter 35: Angels of Light

**Chapter 35: Angels of Light**

**Reviewers: **

**The Sithspawn: Thanks. Sorry about that. I'll do that from now on. Oh yeah, a big one. **

**Anubis13: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. That will happen very soon. That or a wormhole that allows an Imperium fleet to go to the Star Trek galaxy. **

**BGTom: I didn't even know they had one. Still, great idea. That should work. So did the Breen capture Starbase 7 during the Dominion War when they attacked Earth the first time?**

**grayangle: Sorry, I guess that was the one that slipped through. The Romulan ships are basically just warbirds with extra stuff grafted on. Shadowclaw is using the shipyards at his base to help things along. The extra energy is coming from the two plasma reactors on each ship. It doesn't weaken systems, but it will soon cause them to need a lot more maintenance. **

**SabreJustice: Well, welcome to the story. Well, I am still a beginner. Any advice would be appreciated. **

**oblivionknight7: Of course not!**

**m6l99: Yes, it should wrap up in this 40k chapter or the next. **

**DarkOZ: Thank you. It's a good idea, but the Borg aren't exactly innovative in their tactics. Who says Shadowclaw isn't already building one? Wasn't the Webway created by the Old Ones?**

**Lennox RH: Sorry about that. I'll try to be better in future chapters. That sounds about right. I'm thinking deep in the Eye so he has time to gather some followers. I hope you enjoy the battle. **

**Olafur: Perhaps, but I'm thinking a decade or two would be better. With the help of some new allies the Emperor will be able to focus on healing and speed up the process. I hope you like the idea when I use it. **

**RegisSantia: It's fine. That's fine, as long as you still like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**angelus288: They are getting bad aren't they? They may help destroy the Breen, if only to assure the Federation they aren't up to something, which they are. Genestealers are Tyranids who infiltrate worlds and create cults which eventually try to take over the planet and prepare for the arrival of a hive fleet. It was a Genestealer infestation which caused the battle of Ichar 4. A Hive World is a planet with a population usually numbering in the tens to hundreds of billions. Their atmosphere is usually toxic, so the people live of massive constructs called Hives. **

Five Arco-Flagellants battered at the door to the _Valiant's _engineering section. The surviving crew waited fearfully, phasers aimed, as the sealed door to Main Engineering was crumpled. A few moments later it fell to the floor and the killing machines swept in. As they neared their targets however, there was a shimmer of transporters and suddenly ten tech guard materialized. They immediately raised their weapons and opened fire. Bolt shells and plasma blasts tore the Arco-Flagellants apart. One managed to tear off a tech guard's left arm in a shower of sparks before it fell.

"Are you all right?" Asked the tech guard leader.

"Yes, thanks to you, but you aren't ok," Lieutenant Folks replied. The leader looked down at his severed arm. Thick oily fluid was dripping from it, forming a small puddle on the floor. The leader used a patch to stop the leak and stuck the arm into a waistband that also held ammunition and grenades.

"I am fine. The arm can be reattached following the battle. Now, where are the rest of the enemy?"

"They've spread out over the ship. They damaged the main power grid so transporters are off-line and we can't beam them off the ship."

"Very well then. Team one, with me. Team two, secure the bridge and critical areas. The second wave will sweep the ship and destroy any enemies encountered. Move out!" With frightening precision the tech guard stepped through the remains of the door. Bolter shots soon echoed back along the corridor.

On Terra, the army of daemons from the rift continued to pour into reality. But now the defenses had been joined by a company of Grey Knights from Titan. They tore through the daemons like a whirlwind, their storm bolters and Nemesis blades sending hundreds screeching back to the Warp. Their arrival shored up the defense line. Still, even the Knights could not find the source of the portal.

Brother Captain Gradius sliced three daemons in half one swing with his Nemesis Sword. His battle brothers fought back to back. Daemons continued to pour from the rift in the sky, but almost as quickly as they appeared they were blasted apart by blessed bolter shells or torn to pieces by the Nemesis weapons of the Grey Knights. They were holding the live, but they had to find the source of this attack or even they would eventually be overwhelmed. Justicar Darken fought his way over to him and blasted apart a group of freshly materialized monstrosities.

"Bother Captain, I sense a change in the rift. I believe something else is preparing to emerge."

"Likely the lord of these foul creatures," Gradius replied.

"I do not believe so Brother Captain," Darken replied as he cut the head from a particularly large daemon which attacked with jets of flame from its mouth. "The energy is different. I have never sensed its like before."

"Then prepare the brothers. Never before has a rift like this appeared, and we have on idea what it contains." Darken nodded and resumed slashing through daemons with his halberd. His Storm Bolter clicked dry and he quickly and expertly slammed a fresh magazine into it and resumed blasting the servants of the dark gods.

On the other side of the battle, a force of Imperial Fists and Guardsmen were holding the line against a seemingly endless army of chaos creatures. Then suddenly a group of Chaos Marines came out of the portal. Their armor was covered with glowing runes which burned the eyes of even the marines. Bolter and las fire pattered off their armor. One of the Chaos marines, clad in terminator armor and wielding a massive blade, sent a massive blast of warp lightning which cremated thirty Guardsmen and seven marines from within. Daemons swarmed around them, ready to exploit the gap the Chaos Sorcerer had opened in the defenders lines. However, as they surged forward, a bolt of silver lightning from the rift struck the ground a dozen meters in front of them and formed smaller rift of shimmering silver energy.

A moment later Space Marines and Sisters of Battle came pouring out of the portal. The marines opened fire with their bolters, flamers and plasma and melta weapons. The sisters hefted large rifles which fired pulses of bright blue laser fire. The two Space Marine Librarians in the group each fired a blast of lightning into the daemonic ranks, sending them reeling and dropping the sorcerer to his knees. They then each fired a single shot from their plasma pistols, vaporizing his head.

As the marine and battle sister forces spread out, a final figure came through the portal. She was just over two meters tall and clad in intricate silver armor with a mask whose glare blinded the daemons who looked at its eyes, and she moved with blinding speed, cutting through dozens of daemons with a shimmering blue sword.

High Priestess Serina stepped through the portal and immediately drew her warp blade and cut down the daemons closest to her. She sung prayers that broke the bonds of yet more daemons and moved as fast as she could, cutting a swath through the daemonic ranks. She was like a whirlwind of death. Blows from ethereal talons and blasts of warp flames glanced off her Soul Armor and in return she sliced the offending daemons into pieces. She focused her energy for a moment and launched a blast of warp flame into a pack of charging dog like creatures, melting their bodies and sending their souls screaming back to the warp. She felt out with her senses, searching for the thing that was powering the rift. It was near, she knew it, but it was hiding itself extremely well.

"Librarian Haldis, Librarian Zeveryn, gather your power and hit the rift as hard as you can. I will do the same," Serina ordered as she slashed her way through a pack of Flesh Hounds.

"We will not be able to close it Priestess," Librarian Haldis replied.

"I know, but we may force whatever is powering it to exert more power, thus allowing me to divine its location."

"Very well." Haldis and Zeveryn both gathered their power and fired a blast of warp energy into the center of the rift. A moment later Priestess Serina launched her own massive assault. A huge burst of warp power burst from her blade, causing a ripple in the rift. Serina then reached out with all her senses. There! She sensed a faint energy force beneath the surface several kilometers to the north.

Serina, with a guard of a dozen marines, prepared to locate and destroy the unknown force powering the rift when several Inquisitors and Imperial Fist marines blocked her path. Their weapons were raised and ready to fire. Serina motioned to her guards and they lowered their bolters, and Serina sheathed her sword into a scabbard on her right hip.

"I have not come to fight you. I fight for the Emperor just as you do," Serina said. The guns aimed at her head did not waver, but neither did they fire. "If I was a foe, why then are my forces assisting yours?"

"Identify yourself now, or be destroyed," one of the Inquisitors demanded.

"I am High Priestess Serina. I sensed this rift on Terra and took great risk to both myself any my forces by coming here. I have located the source of this rift. Please, allow me to destroy it. If the rift grows much larger nothing may be able to close it."

"How are we to know it was not YOU who created the rift in the first place?" Asked marine sergeant Arreck.

Serina sighed. There was no time for this! "If you must have proof, then search my mind," she said. "Chose anyone you wish, but we must hurry." Serina lowered her mental guards. She did not want to do it this way, but there was little time. Every moment the rift remained open meant it would be that much harder to close.

Inquisitor Crethodus stepped forward. He was a member of the Ordo Malleus and had looked into the minds of many daemons in his two and a half centuries of service to the Throne. He extended his mind and reached into Serina. He passed many layers of mental defenses which parted to allow him passage. Finally he was through, and began examining Serina's mind. What he found was by far the last thing he had expected.

From what he had seen he had thought her a powerful daemon. Instead, he found faith. Pure, depthless faith, such as might be found in the mind of the most devoted priest or Space Marine. Unlike the daemonic minds he had explored, which had been cold as the void and with wisps of wind sharp as daggers, this mind was warm, like a comforting blanket, with breaths of wind which seemed to reach into Crethodus and soothed his soul. He fought off the feeling. He looked through her memories and saw uncounted daemons and xenos slaughtered at the hands of Serina and her followers. He also sensed a great sadness, but it was buried under all the other memories.

Suddenly he found himself back in his own body. He staggered back a step before he regained his balance.

"Are you satisfied?" Serina asked.

"For the moment," Crethodus replied. He turned to his companions. "I do not know who or what this woman is, but I do know that she is an enemy of Chaos. She and her guard shall accompany us. Lead the way," he said, still agitated of how little he knew of this mysterious woman, but that could wait until after the rift had been closed.

Serina led her party several kilometers outside the battle, the sounds of combat gradually fading behind them. They came to a metal door which Serina sliced in two with her blade, revealing a passage into the undercity. A biting wind swept up, causing everyone in the group to give an involuntary shiver. A moment later four Flesh Hounds leapt up from the shadows. Serina cut the first in half with her blade and carried the swing through the hind legs of the second. It landed with a squeal and was beheaded by one of the Imperial Fists with a chainsword.

The second pair of daemons landed behind the group. One of the Inquisitors was dragged down and the hounds began tearing at him. A bolter exploded the stomach of one, sending it crashing through a nearby cart before it dissolved. The final beast landed on the chest of an Imperial Fist. Its claws tore at his helmet, and its hind legs left deep scars on his breastplate. He gave a hard punch with his free hand and crushed the deamonic hound's skull. It went limp and fell to the ground in a heap.

"How is the Inquisitor?" Serina asked.

"Dead," the Imperial Fist sergeant replied.

It was true. The Inquisitor's throat had been torn out, and his blood mixed with that of the hounds, creating flashes of steam and bursts of fire.

"We will retrieve the body later," Serina said, already descending into the darkness. The rest of the group followed. As they descended the temperature continued to decrease, until their breath created clouds of mist. The shadows around them seemed to solidify, becoming arms of black flesh which reached out at them. Serina spoke a chant which caused her sword to give off a brilliant light. The shadows hissed and withdrew from the sudden brilliance. "We are getting closer.

After nearly ten minutes the group came to another doorway, but this one was blocked by a wall of flesh, covered in the symbols of Chaos. The group fired, but the flesh reformed itself around the holes created. Serina held up her hand and strode up to the door.

"What are you doing!" The second Inquisitor remaining asked.

"I am getting through this," Serina replied, placing her hand on the flesh barrier and spoke a short incantation that caused the flesh to turn to ash, revealing a long corridor lit by unnatural light at the far end.

On the surface, the battle under the rift continued without pause. Now larger forms loomed in the shadows spilling from the tear in reality. Massive two headed beasts and great winged birds with rotten flesh and eyeless heads. They swept in, tearing marines and guardsmen apart or screaming into the sky where they dropped them to splatter on the ground below. The rift seemed to grow darker, more solid.

Brother Captain Gradius plunged his blade into the chest of one of the two headed beasts and blasted both its heads with bursts from his storm bolter. The creature slumped, gouts of ichor staining the ground a dark purple. Two more of the massive beasts formed out of the darkness. One of the impaled Brother Lonen in the abdomen and tore him in two. Brother Drest was pulled into the sky by two of the flying daemons. He cut the wing off one with his halberd but was then sent plummeting a hundred meters to the ground. Incredibly he managed to land on his feet. One of his legs was broken, but he continued to pour fire into the ranks of Chaos.

The last two-headed beast charged straight for Gradius, knocking two other Grey Knights aside with shoves of its heads. Gradius recited a short prayer for strength, then blew one of beast's heads apart with his storm bolter. The creature did not even slow down. It slammed its remaining head into the Bother Captain, knocking him to the ground. He rolled to the side just as the daemon's foot cracked the rockcrete where he had been laying. He raised his storm bolter, but the fall had jammed the ammo feed mechanism. The daemon opened its jaws wide, preparing to bite the Brother Captain in half.

As the daemon's jaws descended, Gradius plunged his Nemesis Sword into the roof of the creatures' mouth, spearing through its brain. The daemon let out a roar that shook the air, and then was absorbed back into the rift. The Brother Captain got back to his feet. The latest wave of daemons had been stopped, but more would come, but he was a Grey Knight. He would never falter in his duty to the Emperor. He had been trained for just this. To destroy the dark forces of Chaos wherever they appeared. He would kill every daemon that crossed his path, and only death could stop him. As he once more charged into the throng of chaos monstrosities he began reciting the 666 secret words in a chant that was echoed by his battle brothers, who surged forward with renewed energy. They would halt this Chaos incursion, even if it cost them their lives.

Serina and Inquisitor Crethodus's group emerged from the corridor into a cavernous chamber. The floor was littered with desiccated bodies. Webbing covered everything. Spider-like daemons rushed at them, hundreds strong. Bolter fire blasted dozens into oblivion, but there were too many.

"Leave this to me!" Serina said, rising into the air on a cloud of brilliant blue energy. Energy gathered in her hands as she pressed them together. She pulled them apart rapidly and a storm of warp lightning crashed into the charging crowd of daemonic spiders. The energy seemed to be poison to them. Wherever it met flesh it turned it to ash instantly. When one of the daemons expired the energy redirected itself to the next. In less then a minute the swarm had been slaughtered. Serina gently lowered herself to the ground and leaned on a railing for a moment.

"We are very close now. The creature we are looking for is just beyond that door," she said, pointing at a door scarred with the claw marks of the Chaos spiders. One of the Imperial Fists kicked it open and a bolt of crimson energy speared through him, turning his body and armor to ash instantly. Serina and the others jumped back as more blasts emerged from the door.

"We cannot get through," one of the marines stated.

"No, but we can make our own way," Serina said, pressing her hand to the wall and blowing a three meter hole in it. She jumped through and rolled to the left, barely dodging the blasts of Chaos energy that liquefied the ground around her. She regained her footing and saw a women standing in the middle of the room, a black orb in her hands. Serina could sense that the orb was controlling the women. An Inquisitor, Serina realized by the badge on her chest. The orb continued to spit lightning.

"Stay back!" Serina shouted to the others. "I will destroy this threat!" She charged the Inquisitor, moving so fast she was little more than a blur. Lightning struck all around her. A few struck her body but were absorbed by her armor. She drew her sword and slashed at the orb, but her strike rebounded off a barrier.

"You will not interfere!" The Inquisitor shouted in a voice which was not her own, the orb firing larger blasts, one of which knocked Serina into a pillar, shattering it. Serina dodged the next blast and tried to find a way past the barrier shielding the orb. It was emanating from the orb and seemed to be feeding off the Inquisitor's life force. Serina poured all the energy she could into the sword, which glowed to bright it seemed to be a fragment of a star. It hit the barrier at the point where Serina sensed its sections came together. The barrier flared bright for several long seconds. Serina was almost sent flying by the energy, but she held her ground and finally the barrier shattered. With a swift kick, the orb was knocked from the Inquisitor's grasp, taking one of her hands which had fused to the orb with it. When it hit the ground the orb lost its shine. Serina could sense that without the life-force it had been drawing upon it could not power itself.

The rest of the group cautiously entered the room.

"Do not touch the orb," Serina warned. She held the Inquisitor in her hands and applied a tourniquet to her arm. "She isn't dead. She put herself into a coma. She needs medical treatment," Serina said. She could have healed the Inquisitor herself, but she did not wish to show off her abilities anymore than she already had. Together with Inquisitor Crethodus, Serina lifted the limp body of the Inquisitor and carried her back towards the surface.

On the surface, the rift seemed to give a great shudder. Its energies, which just a few moments ago had been burning with an infernal light, now dulled and began to dissipate. The armies of daemons cried out as the source of their power was cut and they vanished back into the Warp.

Brother Captain Gradius, together with the eighty-seven surviving Grey Knights, gave a collective sign of relief. Reports were coming in from the opposite side of the engagement zone. Casualties there had been much heavier, with over half the forces dead of wounded, but what truly mattered was that the invasion of Terra had been thwarted. Now the time had come to find the source of this.

On board the _Valiant_, the last of the arco-flagellants had been killed. Two of the tech guard had been killed and three more, including the leader, were injured. Over a third of the ship's crew was dead, with many more wounded. Medical teams were attending to as many as they could, and magi Dren had sent over several of his medical personnel as well.

T'vol was in the captain's ready room, reading the casualty report with a look of regret. Nearly a third of the crew was dead. A moment later his door chimed.

"Enter," he called and Magi Dren walked in.

"Commander, you have my condolences for your loses."

"Thank you, but none of my crew would be alive if your tech guard had not assisted us. For that you have my thanks. Now, what is our next move?"

"The _Valiant _will be moved to a hidden location where it will be safe. My superiors and I will travel to Terra and find out who sent those ships."

"Very well. I wish you success."

"To you as well Commander. I will see you as soon as I have some answers."

As the _Glory or Mars _set course for Terra, the _Valiant_ entered one of he orbital platforms where it would be invisible to scanners.

In orbit of Terra, energy from the collapsed rift collected and began to resonate. Gradually an invisible portal was opened. It was small, only a few millimeters wide, but it did not lead to the Warp. Where it lead would soon be revealed, and when it was the galaxy would be changed.

**So how was that? The rift has been closed and Inquisitor Vail rescued. But will she survive? What will happen to Serina? And where does the mysterious rift lead? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Breen will continue their invasion. Will Starfleet be able to stop them? Will the Romulans soon begin an invasion of their own? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	37. Chapter 36: Revelations

**Chapter 36: Revelations**

**Reviewers: **

**angelus288: Hives are massive. They can extend over a dozen kilometers above the surface, and al least as far below. On the lower levels people are packed like sardines. Probably the Star Trek galaxy. **

**grayangle: You'll find out where it leads soon. Vail is badly injured. Her fate will be revealed later. **

**BGTom: You're right. The attack should rattle some cages. Starfleet will likely get assistance soon. So how did the Breen attack Earth during the Dominion War? Did they take Starbase 7 then?**

**oblivionkight7: There may be. If there are they won't remain undetected for long. **

**DarkOZ: Thank you. The Custodes guard the Emperor. They do little else. **

**RegisSantia: I'm glad you liked it. **

**armyman16: Vail didn't turn to Chaos. She was being controlled ever since she was attacked on her way to Halloway's quarters a few chapters back. She was basically a puppet. Actually I have read every 40k novel ever written and have all but two of the codex books. Perhaps destroy was too strong a world. It is well documented that a single powerful rouge psyker can lead to a world falling to a chaos attack. In the novel Crimson Tears it shows that Dark Eldar can move an entire world into the Warp. That is what I meant when I said to destroy a world. And the Emperor's ultimate attack has the power of a supernova. The Federation may have been purged if they had encountered the Inquisition first, but they were found by the Space Wolves and are now under the protection of the Mechanicus. Trek technology may lack the raw power of the Imperium, but its true strengths lie in areas such as medicine and communications. We all have our own preferences. I am planning on starting a pure 40k story that you will probably like soon. **

**The Sithspawn: Glad you enjoyed it! I hoped you would like it. Probably. Now that's an idea! Consider it done! Still, even that fleet may fall once Shadowclaw's secret weapon is completed. **

**Lennox RH: Thanks, I was hoping it would be good. The losses were light because arco-flagellants are used to attacking things right in front of them, not breaking down every door they come across and kill one guy. That is likely. What are the Red Line Fleets? You mean the ships in mothball? Something big is about to happen to Vail. You'll see what very soon. Long live the Emperor!**

**Vortex Inferno: Thanks. I'm glad I did something you liked. **

**Olafur: Glad you agree. You'll find out who the allies are soon. **

Klingon Chancellor Martok was the last to enter the High Council Chamber. Since the attack on Quonos three days ago, he had been supervising the reinforcement of the planet's defenses. With two of the Empire's largest shipyards having also fallen to attacks the same day as the assault of the Klingon homeworld, the Defense Forces were stretched thin. Even with the help of the Federation, whose forces had been badly damaged in a conflict with the Borg, the tide was turning in favor of the Cardassians.

Once the Chancellor took his seat the meeting came to order. Martok was handed several reports, one of which he slammed into the stone table, producing a loud slap.

"How can this have happened?" He asked. "Two of our primary shipyards destroyed, hundreds of ships lost, Quonos itself attacked, all with no warning at all?"

"We are obviously being targeted a race we have never encountered before. Sensor readings gathered during the attack on the Vor'Toth shipyards have revealed that our new enemy possesses a technology that enables them to hide from any of our sensors," Fleet Commander Te'gor replied. He inserted a data chip into the controls for the screen at the center of the table. A recording of the attack was played out of four rotating screens so all could see it. They watched as the space around the Vor'Toth shipyards was suddenly filled with black ships. A slower replay revealed a slight distortion just before they emerged.

"Were our ships able to gather any data on their propulsion systems?" Councilor Kre'toth asked.

"The ships were protected by a powerful stealth technology. However, we were able to analyze their engine emissions. I believe we can adapt our sensors to identify the special distortions their drives create when they emerge. However, it would only give us a few moments warning. Their drives appear to operate in a dimension other than subspace. That is likely how they are able to avoid our sensors so easily until they emerge."

"We must act quickly," Martok said. "If we can defeat the Cardassians in one fight and crush them, we will be able to begin searching for this new enemy. It is clear that they are far more dangerous."

"But we have less than a thousand ships Chancellor. If we gathered enough to face the Cardassians it would leave many of our key worlds vulnerable to attack."

"That may be, but as it is none of our fleets would be able to defend against a forced of these black ships. I will speak with Starfleet. They are facing an invasion by the Breen and will likely not be able to spare many ships."

A few minutes later the council adjourned. The Klingon fleet would gather together and take the main Cardassian fleet head on. If they could defeat the main fleet, the Cardassians would be forced to pull back, giving the Klingon Empire time to catch its breath and plan its next moves.

In orbit, oblivious to sensors and visual sight, a ship had overheard the entire meeting. On board the invisible ship, a figure swathed in shadows consulted a data pad. It tapped several commands into a nearby computer and felt the ship begin to move. It would proceed under impulse until it cleared the system and then warp to its next destination. Soon, the shadows that were darkening the Quadrant would be driven away, and the truth revealed.

In Cardassian space, just a few light-years from the Klingon War front, Gul Kentaur consulted the tactical star chart in his ready room. The Klingons had recently pulled back several of their strike groups from the front, leaving their colonies exposed. Kentaur's face broke into a cruel smile. The Klingons would finally pay for all they had done to the Cardassian people. Suddenly there came a knock on his door.

"Yes," he replied. The door slid open and Glin Tresto entered. "You bring news?"

"Yes sir. Reports indicate the Klingon fleets have begun puling back from seven sectors. Central Command had given orders that our fleet is to push forward and claim the Klingon colony on Drakish five."

"Good, prepare the fleet for-" suddenly the ship gave a great lurch. Both officers were nearly knocked to the floor. ""Gul Kentaur to bridge! What is going on!"

"We are under fire sir, but sensors cannot detect any ships in the vicinity." The ship shook again, this time the shudder was accompanied by a flicker of the lights.

In space, the Keldon 2 class cruiser _Denral's _shields suffered from another barrage of disruptor fire. They were already down to half strength and falling quickly. The battlecuiser, and the ships around her, fired their own weapons blindly, eventually hitting the shields of a cloaked ship. A small part of a wing became visible and the vessel warped out.

"Pursuit course!" Gul Kentaur ordered.

"But sir, our orders are to-"

"I know our orders! That ship was able to sneak up on us and nearly destroy us. If we can capture it Central Command will surely reward us. Now pursuit course!" As the familiar sight of rushing stars filled the view screen, Gul Kentaur allowed his mind to begin imagining what he would be given when he discovered the secrets of this mystery vessel.

The starship _Enterprise, _along with a fleet of nearly fifty vessels, was traveling at warp nine to Starbase 7. The Breen assault fleet would be forced to stop there and replenish their energy and power reserves before making the second leg of their journey into Federation space. If they could not reach a diplomatic solution, Picard was under orders to destroy Starbase 7 and deny it to the Breen. Without the supplies, the Breen would be forced to slow their attack until their own supply lines could be established, giving the Federation time to create a hardened defense around Earth and other key systems.

Captain Picard was reading through a pile of data pads, barely managing to keep his eyes open. Just a few hours ago he had received a request for aid from Chancellor Martok. He was planning a final push against the Cardassians to drive them back. Admiral Ross was gathering the few ships he could. Like Picard, he hoped that the recent series of attacks by a new and unknown race would give both empires a reason to stop their war.

"Riker to Picard," his communicator beeped.

"Picard here."

"We're coming up on Starbase 7."

"I'm on my way," Picard replied and slowly got up from his seat, his legs and back cracking at the sudden movement.

By the time he got to the bridge, the fleet had dropped out of warp. Commander Riker was waiting in his chair with a steaming cup of tea for his captain, who was practically asleep on his feet.

"Thank you Number One. Any reports of ships in the region?"

"Nothing yet. If the reports are right the Breen should arrive in about twelve hours."

"Have all ships deploy their defense satellites and prepare for combat," Picard ordered. Each ship in his fleet had been carrying components for one or more tactical defense platforms. They were armed with three phaser arrays and a single torpedo launcher.

"Gul, we are approaching the Federation border," Kentaur's first officer reported.

"And the ship?"

"It is maintaining course and speed. However sensors are reading a slow drop in its power emissions."

"Continue course. If we encounter Federation ships we will tell them we are chasing an enemy vessel. They will allow us to claim it, and if they do not we will fight our way out." Kentaur knew that even with the eight Galors and his Keldon, a Federation battle fleet would outclass them. But this new ship would be worth it, or so he hoped.

On board the _Enterprise_, Ensign Kent was manning the sensor station, which suddenly lit up with nearly a dozen contacts.

"Captain, sensors are picking up nearly a dozen ships entering the sector."

"What kind of ships?" Riker asked.

"Eight Cardassian Galor cruisers, one Keldon battlecuiser and a ship they seem to be pursuing. I'm getting almost nothing on it. It's cloaked but it seems to be suffering damage to its cloaking generator. That explains how the Cardassians are tracking it."

"Can you open a channel to the Cardassians?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir," Kent replied. A few moments later the image of a Cardassian Gul filled the viewscreen, and he did not look happy.

"Captain Picard. I am Gul Kentaur. My fleet was just attacked without provocation by the ship we are pursuing. Will you assist in disabling it? Once the ship is in my possession my ships will leave Federation space immediately."

"Gul Kentaur, my fleet is currently preparing to intercept a Breen battlefleet."

"I am aware of your situation with the Breen. However, if that ship is allowed to penetrate deeper into Federation space, I will have no choice but to continue pursuit. Neither of us wants a fight Captain. Assist me and once the Klingons are vanquished, perhaps our two empires can make peace," Kentaur said. He did not mean half of what he saying of course, but he knew how to play the diplomat very well.

Picard was silent for a long while. "Very well Kentaur. We will assist you, but in return I want to know everything about why that ship attacked you."

"Of course Captain. You have my thanks."

After the channel was closed Riker spoke up.

"He's probably lying."

"I know Number One, but the last thing the Federation needs right now is a fight with the Cardassians. Once the ship is stopped I promise I'll find out what's going on."

Ten minutes later the Cardassian fleet and their target dropped out of warp. What happened next was the last thing either of them expected. Six Klingon Birds of Prey and a Vor'cha cruiser decloaked and hailed Picard.

Captain Picard was a very confused man. At first he had thought the Klingon vessels had come to rescue the vessel the Cardassians were pursuing, but Commander Ko'Tar had been sent after a probe had decloaked in orbit of Quonos and broadcast a message calling the Klingons to Starbase 7.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Ensign Kent asked.

"Captain, the unknown vessel is delcoaking!" Worf cut in. Picard watched as a massive vessel that vaguely resembled a Bird of Prey shed its cloak of invisibility. "We are being hailed."

"Open a channel, and route it to the Klingon and Cardassian ships as well," Picard replied, and a moment later an image of, to everyone's surprise, a Reman, appeared.

"Captain and Commanders, we, re the Reman Warbird _Scimitar. _We are responsible for bringing you here. We have, information. Information you will find is vital to your continued survival."

"Any why exactly should we trust you?" Gul Kentaur asked. "You attacked us first!"

"It was the quickest method of bringing you here. We are sending transporter coordinates. Bring as many guards as you wish, but come quickly," the Reman said, and cut the transmission.

"Status on the ships?" Picard asked.

"They are all maintaining their positions. Their tactical systems are armed, but they have not locked targets yet," Worf answered.

"What are you going to do?" Riker asked.

"I would think that's obvious. I'm going to accept the invitation. Mr. Worf, you're with me. Have security team meet us in transporter room three. Number One, you have the bridge."

Five minutes later Picard and seven security officers were standing in a cold chamber with a large view port atop a flight of stairs. Two Reman guards were at both of the doors. Commander Ko'Tar and Gul Kentaur were both present as well, each with over a dozen guards.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, a figure robed and hooded man entered the room, accompanied by the Reman who had asked them here.

"Thank you all for coming," the man said is a voice Picard found somehow familiar. "I hope you'll forgive the darkness. We're not comfortable in the light."

"Why have you asked us here?" Picard asked.

"As my colleague has told you, I possess information you will find most useful. It concerns the new race that has recently been running rampant around the Quadrant. If you will all observe the screen." A large wall screen was revealed and played the first battles of the Klingon Cardassian War. However, where the footage had cut out both times before, this one kept playing and showed the ships that had staged the attacks shimmer and change into those that had attacked both Picard's Badlands fleet and the Klingon shipyards. "My vessel observed both of the attacks, and I have come to the conclusion that these ships belong to a race not native to this Quadrant, or possibly even this galaxy. They are also in league with the Romulans."

"What!" All three officers present exclaimed at the same time.

"Allow me to show you." The screen changed to a view of the Badlands base Picard had discovered. They all watched as the Breen fleet that had vanished there months ago was set upon by over two hundred vessels, including twenty Romulan Warbirds. But these Warbirds were black and fired weapons the same as the unknowns. "If we can convince the Breen that this data is true, we can put a stop to both of the wars that are ravaging this Quadrant."

"You speak with wisdom," Commander Ko'Tar said. "But if we are to believe you, I would at least wish to know your name."

The man stepped down to the middle of the stairs. "Computer raise the lighting four levels," he spoke. The Remans stepped back as the lights swept away the shadows and the man removed his hood. Everyone fell silent. The man was human.

"You may call me Shinzon," he said. Picard was speechless. With the exception of a slightly crooked nose and a scar along one check, he was looking at a mirror image of himself. "Now, shall we?" He asked, gesturing to one of the doors. Everyone slowly fallowed the Reman guards as they filed out. "Computer return lighting to previous level," he called as he followed the rest out.

As the future of two wars was being decided, Earth was having a situation of its own. Five hours ago a micro-wormhole had appeared five million kilometers from Earth. Scans had confirmed it to be an interdimensional distortion.

Admiral Paris was in Starfleet Engineering Core. Lieutenant Barclay was describing his plan.

"So you see, if we use the Midas Array we can send a message through the rift with a good chance of it coming out the other side intact. If there's anyone there they'll hear it."

"But what if they prove to be hostile Mr. Barkley?" Admiral Paris asked.

"Then at least we'll know. Besides, I've discovered the rift has almost the same quantum signature as the one that destroyed the _Valiant_ and five other ships five months ago. It's possible that this rift, wherever it leads, may very well be the same place where our lost ships are if they survived."

"Very well, proceed," Admiral Paris said. If Barkley was right, and that rift did indeed lead to wherever the ships that had vanished were they had to try and contact them.

An hour later the Midas Array powered up and sent a simple message through the rift: Captain Halloway, can you hear this? This is Starfleet Command." Now all they could do was wait.

**How was that? Well, Shinzon finally made his move. Will he be able to convince the Breen of the truth? Will Starfleet's message reach the _Valiant_? What could possibly happen next? Keep reading and find out. In the next, chapter the Emperor will finally awaken, and the mystery of Serina will be revealed. What will happen then? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	38. Chapter 37: A Spark in the Darkness

**Chapter 37: A Spark in the Darkness**

**Reviewers: **

**DarkOZ: Then they do it, but the Emperor hasn't given them any orders for a long time. **

**oblivionknight7: Yes they are. About time isn't it?**

**m6l99: Good idea. Then let's hope a pretty large Imperium fleet gets through the wormhole. Probably.**

**BGTom: Indeed. I hope you have fun as well.**

**grayangle: Well it had to happen, but I am planning a twist. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**The Sithspawn: Yep, he always did hate them. And an even bigger surprise when the ships start coming through. Space Marines huh? That is one of the ideas I am considering. Shinzon will likely live this time around.**

**Lennox RH: Thank you. There will be a twist coming soon. But how would those ships hold up in combat? Long live the Emperor!**

**RegisSantia: Correct. Something like that. Long live the Emperor!**

**angeluss288: Thanks, I was hoping to surprise a few people with that. Yes, I am.**

On Terra, efforts to repair the damage done by the Chaos attack had begun. Thousands of servitors hauled away broken chunks of stone and shattered masonry, along with the dead. Bodies of guardsmen were placed in carts and carried off. The Imperial fists and Grey Knights had already taken the bodies of their comrades.

Serina's forces had gone back through the silver portal just after the battle had ended, leaving only Serina and four marines behind. They had been relieved of their weapons and armor and placed in a cell, although Serina's armor seemed to be fused to her skin and proved impossible to remove. Inquisitor Crethodus had spent the last three days in several interrogation sessions with her in a high security cell surrounded by reinforced adamantium. She had cooperated without complaint. Now, at the start of the fourth day, he would try a different approach. When he entered the small cold room he saw that Serina was meditating.

"Good mourning Inquisitor," Serina said as she stood. "What would you care to try on me today?" She asked calmly. Everything Crethodus had tried so far had not produced even a single scream. He knew she was different from any creature he had faced, but his masters wanted answers.

"I thought that today I would simply ask questions," Crethodus replied, hoping to catch her off guard. He could sense Serina smile beneath her mask.

"At last. I was wondering when you would try that approach. You will find it significantly more effective than your previous, crude, attempts." Crethodus's face frowned. "Proceed."

"Who are you?" Crethodus asked, starting with a simple but important question.

"I am High Priestess Serina."

"Who do you serve?"

"I serve the Emperor." Serina replied.

"Then why is there no mention of you or your forces in any historical archives?"

"Because my forces do not interact with Imperium forces unless it is unavoidable."

"Why?" Crethodus asked.

"Because the nature of some of us would result in us being labeled as daemons and we would be attacked. When you were in my mind you must have seen my earliest memories. Think back. They were of being in the warp."

"So you are a daemon?" Crethodus said, his hand moving to his bolt pistol.

"Yes," Serina replied. "And no."

"What do you mean?" Crethodus asked, drawing his pistol.

"The term daemon implies a servant of the Dark Gods. I am a creature of the Warp, but I am not a daemon. I was not born of the same thought energy that daemons are made of. That is why my mind was unfamiliar to you. If I am able to return to my ship, I would be willing to take you and show you everything."

Crethodus lowered his pistol a fraction. He hated to admit it, but he was confused. Her explanation seemed heresy, but it also explained what he had seen in her mind. A daemon of Tzeench had the skill to fabricate things such as that, but he had sensed no trace whatsoever of Chaos energy in Serina's mind. Daemons could alter reality itself, but they could not completely mask their own essence from one such as Crethodus. "Let me see your face." If he could see Serina without her mask, he could be sure if she was a servant of Chaos or not.

"As you wish," Serina replied, and lifted her hands and placed them over her mask. She gave a soft pull and slowly the mask separated from her collar. As she pulled it off a cascade of silver hair washed down her back, the last few inches pooling on the floor. She placed the helmet under one arm and slowly opened her eyes. They were bright crimson and shone with an inner light.

Crethodus focused his power and looked directly into Serina's eyes with a gaze that had killed lesser daemons. Serina blinked several times but met his gaze. Her eyes reflected faith and honor, and also pain and sadness from endless battles. Crethodus pushed deeper and found memories of flying through the Warp, fleeing from predatory daemons. He could feel the desperation she had felt, and then the panic as she was pulled into the material world, and there he hit a block.

"If you wish to learn of those memories I will require something in return," Serina said.

"You mean other than your life?"

"Those memories are tied to the fate of one in this system. The reason I came here. Speak to your masters. Tell them what I have told you, and if they wish to know more then they may come here."

"You are treading very dangerous ground. I will tell my masters what you have told me, but they will likely still kill you," Crethodus said as he got to his feet. As he walked out he closed the heavy door behind him, trapping Serina in darkness once again.

Magi Dren entered the inner sanctum of the Templum Machinus. His footsteps echoed throughout the vast reaches. Skitari stood every two meters along the wall, their gaze following his every step. It was extremely rare for the Fabricator General to grant an audience with a tech priest of Dren's rank, but with the recent attack on Terra Dren had convinced the General that he had information he would find most useful.

At last Dren came to a vast door decorated with the Cog symbol of the Mechanicus twenty meters high. Magi Dren placed his left hand on a scanner plate and his eye into another and spoke a long stream of binary code. The door hummed for a minute and then slowly opened, revealing a vast room as large as any Dren had ever seen. Servitors moved about, carrying out hundreds of minute tasks under the supervision of their tech priest overseers. Dren passed by unhindered, eventually reaching a smaller portal set into the far wall and inscribed with machine code too small to be read by unaugmented eyes. His mechadendrites traced patterns on the door and it opened with a hiss of steam.

As Dren passed through the final door he could now discern a form in the middle of a vast dais. The Fabricator General of Mars, his many mechanical limbs connected to vast and ancient cogitator systems, slowly turned to face him, his augmetic eyes whirring as they focused. Dren immediately dropped to his knees and made the symbol of the machine across his chest.

"Great and noble Fabricator General, my deepest gratitude for your agreeing to this meeting," Dren spoke, reverence in his voice, for he was in the presence of he who was closest to the Machine God.

"Speak what you came to speak," the Fabricator General replied, his voice a harsh electronic grate from his augmetic voice box.

"Yes. As you are aware, progress continues to be made at the Magnos Omicron forge world on the technology we appropriated from the Federation as well as the Borg Collective vessel we captured."

"I am aware," the General replied. "You do of course realize that your work is being closely monitored."

"Yes Fabricator General. We have completed construction of the first groups of vessels using both technology from Magnos Omicron and our research. The results have been most promising. Their technology, while lacking the power of ours, shows great promise in many other areas. Their propulsion technology could provide a significant tactical advantage in battle, and their sensors-"

"Again you speak what I already know. Tell me why you requested this meeting Magos, I have matters to attend to."

"As you are aware, the Borg vessel has yielded us a significant supply of Nano Probes. In over one hundred tests they have been successful in reanimating dead tissue and repairing grievous injuries without any negative side effects. This has the potential to be one of the greatest breakthroughs in the history of our order."

"How so? These Nano Probes are not even of human origin."

"Yes Fabricator General. But if used properly, they could prolong the lives of our tech priests even further and repair the bodies of the ones why are dying even now," Dren replied, the organic parts of his body giving an involuntary shiver as the Fabricator General's gaze washed over him.

"Interesting, but still, how can we use something not conceived of by the machine god?"

"Because we already do," Dren replied. "The C'tan Phase Sword used by the Callidus assassin temple for one. We used it because it was useful to us. The technology from Captain Halloway's galaxy is no different. Most of it is actually of human origin." The General's eyes once again seemed to see into the depths of Dren's soul.

"There is something else."

"Yes. Many of the tests I spoke of were done under the supervision of Inquisitor Vail of the Ordo Xenos. Her purpose, which you will likely consider heresy, was to eventually use the nano probes to heal the body of the Emperor. The nano probes have already been prepared. All we need is direct access to the Golden Throne."

"This is why you came here? Do you have any idea what you are asking for, tech priest?"

"Yes Fabricator General, but if the Emperor is revived it could mean a new golden age for the galaxy. The Great Crusade could be completed. The Imperium needs the Emperor, now more than ever. If we are to stop enemies such as the Tyranids and the Necrons, and threats such as the Black Crusades, the Emperor must unite humanity again. Over the last ten millennia, the Imperium has lost its way. Many of high rank are more concerned with maintaining power than doing what they should. The Emperor could end all that. He could return humanity to what it once was."

"The High Lords have taken your proposal into consideration."

"You know as well as I Fabricator General, that they will never agree. They fear they would loose the power they have held for ten thousand years."

"And you now wish me to go against the will of the High Lords? Such a thing is heresy."

"I know this, but you are one of the most powerful of the High Lords. You are the Fabricator General of Mars. The Mechanicus built the Golden Throne, so I am sure you know of a way that has been forgotten. We would require only a few moments. No one need ever know you helped us, and if we are successful no one will dare to move against you."

"And how precisely do you intend to make it past the Custodes Guards? Even if I told you the way, they would kill you before you could take a single step. It requires the authorization of all twelve High Lords to be granted access to the Emperor." Dren nodded. He had known of this, but had thought the Fabricator General would have a way. Then an idea came to him.

"Do the Mechanicus still have the schematics of the Golden Throne?"

"Of course," the Fabricator General replied.

"Then we can simply use a servo skull to deliver the Nano Probes into one of the fluid pipes leading to the Throne. The skull can introduce them in a place where the humans could never reach."

"That would be possible, but you are still asking a very great deal Magos."

"Gryphonne 4," Dren said.

"What!"

"Gryphonne 4," Dren repeated. "One of the greatest losses to our order in its history. Consider this; simulations conducted at Magnos Omicron show that if we had used the technologies we could develop from Captain Halloway's vessels, we could have won that battle. Their transporters would have allowed us to beam massive quantities of explosives directly into the hearts of their bio-ships as well as the bodies of their titans. We could have shifted the dispersion of our forces instantly. Without their bio-titans, and the losses teleported bombs would have done to their swarms, our Skitari legions and battle servitors would have carried the day. The Borg Transwarp drive would allow battle fleets to gain access to worlds cut off by the Shadow in the Warp. There is even a mention of something called Theleron Radiation that, if developed and fielded as a weapon, could kill a Behemoth sized Tyranid fleet in a single blast. With these technologies, and the leadership of the Emperor, the Imperium would finally rise to dominate the galaxy once and for all."

"You speak with the wisdom of a true servant of the Imperium Magi Dren. I assume you brought evidence to support what you have told me?"

"Of course," Dren replied, holding up a data pad and a vial of the nano probes. One of the Fabricator General's writhing mechadendrites reached out and grasped them in its pincers.

"Leave now. I will examine what you have brought here, and if I deem it worthy, I MAY agree to help you," the Fabricator General spoke and turned his dais to face a wall of Pict screens. Dren bowed deeply and slowly walked out of the temple and toward his landing craft. He had done all he could. The rest was up to the will of the Emperor.

Commander T'vol was mediating in his quarters. Captain Halloway was still in sickbay. The poison he had been infected with was proving extremely difficult to eradicate, but the Doctor Kutsu was confident he would make a full recovery. Suddenly his comm. badge beeped. With a bit of reluctance, T'vol broke his meditation.

"T'vol," he replied.

"Sir, you have to get up here now! I don't know how, but we're receiving a message on a Federation frequency. It appears to be Starfleet Command." T'vol got to his feet and hurried out the door.

He arrived at the Bridge one minute later. "Report."

"Sensors show the transmission is originating from a previously undetected micro wormhole near Terra," Ensign Falks replied. "Playing transmission now." A few seconds later a somewhat garbled voice filled the bridge.

"Captain Halloway, can you here this? This is Starfleet Command."

"Can you send a reply?" T'vol asked.

"I think so, give me a second to calibrate the carrier wave…Ok, go ahead Commander.

"Starfleet Command, this Commander T'vol on board the _Valiant_, we are receiving you." There was a few seconds lag before the reply came.

"This is Admiral Paris. It's good to hear your voice Commander. Where is Captain Halloway?"

"He recently suffered injuries and is recovering in Sickbay."

"I see. What is your situation?"

"We have made contact with humans in this galaxy and have begun trading agreements with them. However, the situation is complicated. We recently suffered an attack by a rouge faction of their security forces and nearly a third of the crew is dead. We are however preparing to assist them in healing their leader who, they are confident, will reform the Imperium into something greater." Admiral Paris was silent for a long minute.

"The Imperium?"

"Yes, that is the name of their Empire. If I may inquire Admiral, what is the situation in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"Not good. We've recently come under attack by a race with technology we've never seen before. They provoked the Cardassians and Klingons into another war and managed to drag the Breen into it as well. Captain Picard is currently attempting to negotiate with them."

"Can you send us the information on this new race you mentioned? We may have something that can help."

"Stand by," Paris said, and a second later the science officer nodded as the information was received. T'vol's eyes darted over the sensor scans and visual recordings, and he stopped. He paused a video feed and found himself looking at a Dark Eldar cruiser.

"Admiral, I do not know how it is possible, but the race you are fighting is originally from this galaxy. They are known as the Dark Eldar. They are a race of pirates and slavers. In this galaxy they are regarded as a minor threat, but I can see how they could pose a far greater threat to you. We will send you all the information we have on them." He nodded to his science officer, who pulled up the data given to them by Magi Dren. "Have you found a way to expand the wormhole you are sending this message through? The human ships in this galaxy could greatly assist you in combating the Dark Eldar?"

"We're currently working on using the Midas Array to expand the wormhole, but it will be several weeks before we can make an attempt. We'll look over the information you sent us and reply soon. Thank you Commander. I hope we will see you soon. Starfleet Command out."

"Do you think they can win sir?" Ensign Kent asked.

"I am unsure. The Dark Eldar are far more powerful than the Federation in terms of weapons and propulsion, but if living with humans has taught me one thing, it is that they always seem to find a way to win. We must have faith in them. Once the wormhole is expanded the Imperium will likely send a fleet through. They will be more than capable of stopping the Dark Eldar, but for now we must have faith in the Federation."

Beneath the surface of Earth, in the Templum Machina, the Fabricator General was deep in thought. He had examined Magi Dren's data. It was promising. If he was right, and the Emperor could be revived, the Imperium would enter a new golden age. But if it should fail, and the Emperor's body be damaged, everything would be destroyed. His predecessor had been a firm believer in the theory that anything that was forged by human hands, regardless of its origin, had a useful purpose. Was the same true with these Nano Probes? Was it worth the risk? Then he thought of Gryphonne 4. Dren's simulations had been flawless. With Federation technology the battle very well might have been won. He made his decision. He called over one of the thousands of servo skulls scheduled to provide maintenance on the Golden Throne that day. Since the Mechanicus maintained the Throne's systems, they knew every square millimeter, and the Fabricator General even more.

He made his decision. It was for the good of the Imperium. He loaded the vial of nano probes into the servo skull and gave it the task of injecting them into one of the many fluid tubes which fed the Throne. As he watched the skull speed away on its anti-gravity turbine, he wondered if he would be discovered and put to death. He decided to return to Mars. There he would await word of the results of his actions.

The servo skull, following the simple instructions it had been given, performed its standard maintenance duties. After passing through many scanners and having its programming checked, it began repairing fractured pipes and welding cracks in power conduits. It was only thanks to the tech wizardry of the Fabricator General that enabled it was able to proceed with its true mission still secret. Finally it carefully entered a duct where fluid tubes which fed the Golden Throne ran along. In extended a needle injector and made a molecular hole in the pipe's casing. The nano probes were injected slowly. Once the procedure was complete, the servo skull sealed the hole as if it discovered it, and sped away to continue its duties.

The nano probes raced along the tide of rushing fluid until it eventually arrived at the center of the Throne itself. There the body of the Emperor lay, surrounded by uncounted tubes and lines, with a steady flow of barely visible soul energy coming from a tube directly in front of the Emperor's heart. The nano probes, following their programming, ignored the technology and injected themselves into the Emperor's bloodstream. All but five were immediately destroyed by the Emperor's immune system, but the five left began replicating and healing the damage to the Emperor's body. It was extremely slow. The body of the Emperor was not ordinary. It would take decades to heal the damage completely, but the nano probes would do their job.

The Emperor sensed something happening to his body. Something new had entered. He focused and saw the nano probes. He watched as, cell by cell, they began to repair the damage Horus had dealt him. It would take decades to complete, but soon he would once again be able to speak to his people, and, as his strength slowly returned, he would once again assume the mantle of ruler of the Imperium. But for now, he would proceed as he had for the last hundred centuries, until he was ready.

**How was that? Well, the process of healing the Emperor has begun, and this way it will be seen as natural healing. The Federation now at least has some tactical information on the Dark Eldar. Will they be able to put it to good use? Will Picard and Shinzon be able to make peace with the Breen? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the situation with the Breen will be resolved, one way or another. Also, the Borg will strike again. Will they win this time? What kind of fleet will they use? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	39. Chapter 38: Beginnings of Hope

**Chapter 38: Beginnings of Hope**

It was time. Twelve hours had passed since Shinzon and the _Scimitar_ had appeared. In that time the Klingons and Cardassians had contacted their respective governments and relayed the information Shinzon had presented. The Klingons were outraged and vowing vengeance against the Romulans. The Cardassians had taken over ten hours to reach their decision, but both had agreed to a temporary cease fire. Starfleet had breathed a collective sigh of relief when Picard had relayed the news. But that still left the Breen to deal with. Hopefully they could be convinced as well. Picard had also received a piece of good news. Contact had been made with Captain Halloway's fleet, and they would be able to reach him within a week.

Captain Picard was pacing in his ready room. He knew that if the Breen didn't listen to reason his fleet could not possibly hold Starbase 7. It had been determined that there were 400 ships in the incoming Breen attack fleet. But Picard would to the best he could, and if it came down to a firefight he would do his best. Shinzon, Kentaur and Ko'tar had all pledged their ships to assist him, but Picard suspected Kentaur would run if things got tough. Still, he couldn't get Shinzon out of his mind. How could there be an exact duplicate of him? Yes, he was much younger, but the face was unmistakable. As he continued pacing, his forehead threatened to unleash a massive headache if he didn't sit down.

"You know, if you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the carpet," a voice said from behind Picard. He turned and saw, much to his dismay, Q relaxing in his chair, feet propped up on his desk.

"Q. No offense, but I'm really not in the mood."

"You mean you're not happy to see me? I'm hurt Jean-Luc, I really am. After all, now you know who the mysterious enemy you've been facing is don't you? I hope you get a chance to meet their leader. He really is quite an interesting fellow."

"So you've known about this new race all along?" Picard asked. Q smiled.

"Of course. I'm a Q. There's nothing I don't know." He smirked.

"Then why didn't you tell us? Or is this simply another of your 'tests for humanity'?"

"I suppose it is a test, but this one wasn't created by me. Anyway, I do hope you manage to defeat them. I would hate for you to die here."

"You could stop all this. You could send these Dark Eldar back where they came from."

"Of course, but what fun would that be. Besides, I'm already prepared to do just that, if you manage to defeat them completely. Oh, before I go, here's a piece of advice for the future. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in the short term for benefits in the long term." Q snapped his fingers and vanished. Just as Picard was settling into his chair his comm. badge beeped.

"Picard here."

"Captain, the Breen fleet just entered the system."

"I'm on my way," Picard replied and hurried out onto the bridge. Riker had already ordered a red alert.

"Captain, Shinzon and Commander Ko'tar both report their fleets are in position. Gull Kentaur's ships have formed up in the rear. All personnel have been evacuated from Starbase 7 and the defenses set on automatic."

"Excellent work Number One. Open a channel to the fleet."

"You're on Captain," Riker replied a moment later. Picard stood up and walked to the center of the bridge.

"This is Captain Picard to all allied vessels. When the Breen fleet arrives do not, I repeat, do not open fire unless ordered. It is my hope that with the information Shinzon has provided us we will be able to prove to the Breen that the Dark Eldar are the true enemy. If the Breen open fire you are free to respond, but target only ships that have engaged. Good luck to you all."

"Sir, the Breen fleet is dropping out of warp," Worf reported. Picard and Riker watched as nearly 400 Breen ships appeared and formed into attack wings.

"Hail the lead ship," Picard ordered, and a few moments a helmeted Breen appeared. "Breen Commander, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise_. I have recently received information that your people have been deceived into declaring war on the Federation."

"You lie. You wish only to save yourselves from our wrath," the Breen replied, its voice a harsh electronic translation.

"No, we have proof." He turned to Riker, who transmitted the data given to them by Shinzon. "If you review the data you will find it is genuine. You have been deceived Commander, we all have. The Klingons and Cardassians have already agreed to a cease fire. If you agree to stand down we can all work together and restore peace to the quadrant."

"You have killed thousands of us, destroyed hundreds of our ships, and now you expect us to believe these lies? We are not as foolish as you believe us to be."

"No. We have suffered just as much as you at the hands of the Dark Eldar. If you would simply give me a chance to-"

"No. We are not fools Starfleet Captain. If you surrender now you may be shown mercy. You have one minute." The Breen cut the transmission. Picard sighed.

"The Breen are closing. Their weapons are locking targets." Worf reported.

"Have all ships open fire, and instruct Shinzon and Ko'tar to attack from the rear of the Breen fleet," Picard ordered, knowing he had failed.

In space, the Federation fleet opened fire with everything it had. Phasers, both beam and pulsed, and photon and quantum torpedoes slammed into the front ranks of the Breen fleet. Cardassian disruptors and torpedoes added their firepower. As the Breen fleet waded forward and returned fire, Ko'tar's ships decloaked and targeted the Breen flagship. The _Scimitar _strafed the Breen fleet's starboard flank, firing through its cloak.

"Attack pattern Shinzon Alpha. All forward disruptors. Target torpedoes on the enemy squadron bearing one three one mark five." The ship shook several times as lucky enemy gunners made contact.

"Shields holding," Shinzon's Viceroy replied. "Do we launch fighters?"

"Not yet. Status on Picard's fleet?"

"Three of their ships have been destroyed, ten more damaged. The Breen have lost thirty five vessels."

"Continue the attack, pattern Shinzon Beta. Have half our disruptors target the warp engines of as many Breen vessels as possible. If we can disable enough of them they'll be forced to half their advance until repairs can be made." His Viceroy nodded. "Open a channel to Picard."

"Yes Shinzon?" Picard's voice replied a moment later.

"Captain, the Breen are about to enter range of Starbase 7's defenses. We've destroyed over fifty of their ships and damaged even more. I believe it is time to withdraw. We've accomplished our mission."

"Agreed. We're sending you the coordinates for the rendezvous point." Shinzon's Viceroy nodded, indicating they'd received the data.

Commander Ko'tar gripped the railing of his command chair as another round of Breen weapons found their mark. He had lost three Birds of Prey and his Vor'cha had been stripped of most of its shields.

"Target all weapons on the enemy ship bearing one two eight mark nine. Fire!" He watched with pride as a volley of disruptors sheared away the failing shields of a Breen battleship, likely the command vessel for the fleet. They had exchanged fire at the outset of the battle, but had been driven off by determined fire from the ship's escorts. Now Ko'tar aimed to finish what he had started. As the disruptors stripped away what remained of the battleship's shields, his ship's main cannon landed a shot directly to the Breen ship's power array. The ship's lights darkened and it began drifting. A volley of torpedoes impacted a moment later and split the ship clean in half.

"Sir, Picard is ordering the fleet to withdraw," Ko'tar's first officer reported.

Ko'tar glanced at his tactical display. Sixty-five Breen ships had been destroyed, but they were now recovering from the three pronged attack and more and more Federation ships were falling.

"Very well, signal all ships to cloak and proceed to the coordinates Picard gave us." As the Klingon ships began to cloak and move off the _Scimitar_ fired a last round of torpedoes into three Breen ships angling to attack Ko'tar.

"You're clear now Commander," Shinzon said. Ko'tar felt a brief irritation. He did not enjoy having his life saved by others. As he felt the familiar tug as his ship engaged its warp drive he walked off the bridge. He needed to work off his anger with some knife throwing. Hopefully the holographic target range was undamaged.

Back at Starbase 7, the Breen fleet closed in on Starbase 7. They lost six ships to its defenses before they disabled it. With the loss of their command ship they were simply following the orders they had been given. Ten ships docked with the Starbase and began offloading troops. They found the place completely empty. As they spread out to secure the computer core and command center, the main computer engaged a preset command and disengaged the anti-matter containment system. The only warning the Breen had was a brief shaking before the entire Starbase blew apart in a massive explosion. Thirteen Breen ships were caught in the blast, another five were critically damaged by the shockwave. When the explosion faded the remaining Breen ships began rescue operations. They had failed. With the destruction of the Federation Starbase they would now have to wait until their own supply and repair facilities could be brought to the front, and that would take time. Time that would give the Federation time to strengthen its defenses. The Breen had made their second major mistake of the war. The first had been challenging the Federation. Now they would just have to wait and see where their actions led them.

Shinzon was still on the bridge of the _Scimitar._ His Viceroy was preparing a status report they had just received from their secret base where the _Scimitar_ had been constructed. Construction was proceeding steadily on the second Reman Warbird, the _Darkblade. _However, supplies were becoming scarce. Shinzon had counted on having control of the Romulan Empire by this time, but the Dark Eldar, as Picard had called them, had put a major crimp in his plans. He would likely have to bring Picard into the loop and hopefully obtain supplies from the Federation. Suddenly he was overcome by a massive pain in his head. He fell forward, his Viceroy catching him before he could fall to the floor.

"It's accelerating. We should begin the procedure soon," the Viceroy said.

"I know. I'll beam over to the _Enterprise_ and speak with Picard."

Captain Picard was enjoying a chance to finally relax. A soothing song filled his quarters, easing away the tension in his muscles. The destruction of Starbase 7 still ate away at him, but he knew he had done everything he could have. At least now Starfleet would have the time to reinforce the defenses around Earth and other key worlds. Just as he was about to get up and replicate a fresh cup of Earl Grey his comm. badge beeped.

"Picard here."

"Captain, Commander Shinzon just beamed aboard and is requesting to see you in sickbay," the voice of Commander Riker replied.

"On my way." By the time Picard arrived in sickbay Dr. Crusher was already waiting for him. Shinzon was lying on a bio-bed. Picard noticed the veins in his head were inflated and he was sweating heavily. "What's wrong with him?" Picard asked.

"He's experiencing a complete genetic breakdown. From what I've been able to determine, he was created with temporal RNA sequences. He was genetically designed to skip thirty years of his life, so he could reach your age more quickly. When the temporal sequencing wasn't activated his DNA began breaking down."

"Can anything be done for him?"

"Only a complete genetic transfer from the only donor with compatible DNA?" Beverly replied. Picard walked over to Shinzon.

"I trust the good doctor has explained the situation?"

"Yes," Picard replied. "If we do this, can you prevent his aging?" Picard asked Beverly.

"I think so. I can alter the DNA strands as they reform. He'll still age, but only a year or two. If you're ready we should start soon. His condition is accelerating."

"What do I do?" Picard replied.

"I'll just need a bit of blood." She had Picard lie down on a bio-bed and pressed a hypospray to the inside of his elbow. A vial at the back quickly filled blood. A few moments later the hypospray was removed. "It'll take a few hours to complete the procedure. You should get some rest. I'll call you when the procedure is complete." After Picard left she walked over to Shinzon. "I'm going to put under for the duration of the procedure. When you wake up you'll likely be a bit disoriented and you may feel some nausea but you'll be fine."

"I understand, and thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll see you in a few hours." She gave Shinzon a sedative and once he was under she injected the blood and began restructuring Shinzon's DNA as it began rewriting itself.

Meanwhile, at Starfleet Command, the Midas Array was being refitted with a graviton generator and a subspace booster module in preparation for opening the wormhole to the galaxy of the Imperium. Some of the more cautious Admirals had wanted to delay the opening of the wormhole, but the threat posed by the Breen and the recently revealed Dark Eldar/Romulan Alliance had forced them to concede. Once the wormhole was opened, the first Imperium fleet would come through. They would establish a base and begin an immediate attack on the Dark Eldar. Hopefully the Imperium would be able to defeat the Dark Eldar and restore peace to the quadrant. Starfleet had no idea what they were in store for.

**Well, how was that? So Shinzon is going to live this time around. Will Picard and Starfleet help him build more Scimitar class vessels? The other will not have the Theleron cannon. In the next chapter the wormhole will be opened, and the first Imperial Federation fleet will cross into a new galaxy. The Emperor will also make the first move to begin his return. High Priestess Serina will also be part of an important event that could alter the future of psykers forever. What more could possibly happen? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. Well, see ya then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	40. Chapter 39: Stirrings of Change

**Chapter 39: Stirrings of Change**

Lord Inquisitor Sinval entered the cell which held the captive woman who had, according to Inquisitor Crethodus, closed the Chaos rift which had opened on Terra over a month ago. He had told Lord Sinval that Serina, that was her name, had requested an audience with him. After reviewing the information directly from Crethodus's mind, Sinval had made the decision to meet with this 'High Priestess Serina' and examine her for himself.

As Sinval entered Serina's holding cell his augmetic ear picked up a low chanting. He listened more closely and found it was a soft voice humming a prayer in High Gothic. He came to a steel door and slid his Inquisitorial Rosette into a reader port. The port hummed gently for several moments then spat the Rosette out. With a groan of ancient hinges, the door slowly opened and Inquisitor Lord Sinval stepped inside.

Serina looked up as the door opened, her helmet still ticked under her arm. She could tell from a glance that her latest visitor was very important. He wore the robes and seal of a Lord Inquisitor. Serina made the Sign of the Aquila, rose and bowed to the visitor.

"My Lord, welcome to my humble home. I am afraid I cannot offer you anything to drink. The guards do not allow me many luxuries."

"High Priestess Serina. I am Inquisitor Lord Sinval. Inquisitor Crethodus indicated that you wished to pass information to me directly."

"Yes My Lord. As I'm sure Inquisitor Crethodus has told you, I am a creature of the Warp, but I am also not a servant of the Dark Gods."

"He has, yet what proof can you offer to prove your claims?"

"Only my word as a servant of the mighty God Emperor of mankind. You are free to search my mid, but I imagine you will simply believe that I am deceiving you." Serina's eyes then showed surprise for a brief moment. "You said your name is Sinval did you not?"

"**Lord Inquisitor** Sinval."

Serina breathed deeply. "I never believed I would have the chance to meet you. I knew your master, Inquisitor Fallintel. I had the honor of calling him a friend. He told me once that he was taking on an apprentice named Sinval, but I never met him before your master's tragic death during the Drenax Rebellion. I was there as well, but I was too late to save him." A tear rolled down Serina's check. "If you wish, I can show you your master's last moments."

Sinval hesitated. How could this daemon have known his master? Still, he had not sensed any deception from this woman, and his four centuries of combating the daemonic had given him tremendous awareness of deamonic deception.

"Very well. One moment." Sinval spoke briefly into his micro bead in a code language and less than a second later five Death Cult assassins entered the room and took up positions round Serina. "It, even for an instant, sense any deception or darkness from you, I will give the command to kill you." Serina's calm gaze never wavered. She had expected nothing less. Sinval sat down in front of her and she slowly placed her hands on his head. The hands of the assassins tightened almost imperceptibly on the grips of their blades. Both Sinval and Serina felt their minds join together as they fell into a pit of memories.

_Sinval found himself running down a long, blood soaked corridor. Gunfire rang out from up ahead. He felt himself draw a bolt pistol and than realized he was seeing through Serina's eyes. _

"_Fallintel! Are you in here!" He heard Serina call out. The fighting came from a heavy steel door at the end of the corridor. She kicked it open and found a Tzeenchian warlord. He was healing a huge gash in his chest and standing over the broken body of Inquisitor Fallintel. He was raising his Warp Blade for the final strike. "Halt Chaos filth!" _

"_Ah, another lackey of the corpse god? Come then, come and meet your end," the lord said, stepping over the dying Inquisitor's body. _

"_It is not me who will meet my end here dark one, it will be you!" Serina cried, drawing her Angel Blade from its sheath in a blaze of blue light. "DIE!" The two blades met in tremendous clash of sparks. The two pulled away, circling each other. _

"_You will die here. Nothing you possess can stop me," the Tzeenchian lord said, attempting to use his power to hypnotize his opponent. Serina shock him off effortlessly. _

"_Is that the best you can do?" She taunted. "Your power is nothing compared to mine. Here, let me show you!" Serina thrust her blade forward and spoke a short incantation. Lightning spat from her sword, slamming into the Chaos lord, driving him back into a wall, splintering the stonework. The lord barely managed to duck as a kick from Serina tore a chick out of the wall. Her second leg then swung in, sending his helmet flying and nearly severing his neck. _

"_You will pay for that!" The lord said, chanting a spell and firing a blast of warp lightning at Serina and lunging with his blade at the same time. Serina jumped and dodged the lightning and then met his blade. _

"_No, you will pay for what you have done to this world, and to Inquisitor Fallintell!" Serina launched a lightning quick snap kick that broke the lord's arm through his armor, causing his sword to drop to the floor. She then twisted her sword and buried it into the lord's chest. The spoke another incantation and blue fire poured from the blade into the Chaos lord's body. He immolated within moments. _

_After pulling sword from what remained of the Chaos lord, Serina rushed over to Inquisitor Fallintel. One look told her the inquisitor was beyond help. He had at least three stab wounds from the Chaos lord's blade and his ribs had been crushed, driving splinters into many of his organs. He coughed up blood as she held his head. _

"_Are you all right, old friend?" She asked, already knowing the answer but asking all the same. _

"_I…am afraid not Priestess. The Chaos lord, did…did you stop him?" Fallintel asked between coughs. _

"_Yes. Your injuries are too severe for me to heal. I am sorry," Serina said. _

"_We are all eventually called to the side of the Emperor Priestess Serina. Now is my time. A great darkness has been stopped this day. If my life is the price that must be paid then so be it. May I ask something of you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Since our last meeting I…I have taken on an apprentice. Sinval. A bright lad, very dedicated. We were separated in the fighting. If you are able to find him before the other Imperium forces on this planet reach the palace, please, give him this," Fallintel asked, holding out an engraved power dagger. "I told him he would receive it when he was ready."_

"_As you wish my friend." Fallintel then gave his last breath and went limp. Serina laid him on the ground and slid his cape over him. "Walk with the Emperor my friend," Serina said, and turned and walked out of the chamber. _

After the last image Inquisitor Lord Sinval found himself back in Serina's cell. The Priestess was patiently waiting for his response.

"Do you have this dagger with you?"

"No," Serina replied. "It is in my quarters aboard the _Heaven's Light_."

"That is your vessel?"

"Yes lord. If you would be willing to release me, I would be willing to take you there. You could see for yourself what I and those allied with me stand for. As a member of the Ordo Malleus I realize you have been taught that all warp creatures are dark being who wish only to kill and destroy. If you truly believe that I am what I claim to be, I am living proof that it is not true. Though we are few, there are warp creatures who serve the light. I was the first, but there are more. I believe meeting them would allow you a glimpse into the true nature of the Warp."

"I have served the Emperor for more than four hundred years. I know the Warp well."

"You know one part of it," Serina replied. "The dark Warp is prevalent, the light is obscured, but it does exist. That is why beings such as myself have never been encountered in Imperium history. We are few, and we are always running from the darkness. I was the first to take a stand, with help from a very special human. That human is the reason I came here."

"Any who exactly is this human?" Sinval asked.

"As long as I am confined here I cannot give the name, but I will tell you this. The human I refer to is the one who saved me over eight thousand years ago. They are a Sensei, a child of the Emperor."

Sinval's breath caught in his throat. He had heard rumors of the Sensei, supposedly sired by the Emperor during the Great Crusade. He had simply believed them to be a myth. If they truly did exist…

"I know you wish to claim the Sensei for yourself. If you allow me my freedom I would be willing to take you to her when the three of us return to my vessel. That is the only answer I can give you. Do what you wish, but believe me when I say this: The Imperium is changing. Those who cling to the old ways and those who wish to embrace a new and brighter future will clash. A time of great discovery and hope can rise, or an age of darkness and death. It will rest with people such as you Lord Sinval, those who hold the true power in the Imperium. My group have been preparing for the coming time for millennia. We can help, but we need individuals like you to assist us. If you will come with me, I can prove everything, show you everything. If you will simply trust me."

Trust did not come easily for Lord Inquisitor Sinval. Yet for once he felt that he was in the presence of someone who truly believed in mankind's destiny. He gently entered Serina's mind and felt her allow him in. He witnessed her millennia of battle against those who sought to harm humanity. He also saw her and her forces run rather than fight Imperium ships and troops. He could sense in his soul that none of these memories were false or any kind of delusions. If Serina was telling the truth, she and her followers could prove most useful to the future of the Imperium, as well as to his faction, the Thorians. If the Sensei was real, they could be the key to creating a new body for the Emperor. He made his decision. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the shackles which bound Serina to the far wall of the room.

"Come with me."

"My men?" Serina asked.

"I will arrange to have them transferred to my vessel. Now, once we are in orbit, you WILL tell me the identity of the Sensei."

"Very well my lord," Serina replied. She knew she was taking a terrible risk, but if everything fell correctly into place the founding member of the Angels of Light would soon rejoin her followers and their great work could continue as it had in the past.

The Fabricator General was interrupted by a knock on the door of his sanctum. He had been reviewing the latest series of reports from the teams examining the chamber where the C'tan had recently been sighted.

"Enter," he called out, annoyed. A massive cloaked and hooded figure entered. The Fabricator General could tell the man was armored by the sharp lines in his cloak. When he removed his helmet the General could see a hard face showing no emotion. He removed something from under his cloak and handed it to the General. He then walked out without saying a word. The Fabricator General saw that the item was a message pad. He read the short and simple message. It contained a date and time that a shuttle would be at one of Mar's many spaceports. It was stamped with a symbol the Fabricator General had not seen in millennia, that of the Adeptus Custodes, the elite guard of the Golden throne and the Emperor himself. He was being personally requested to appear before the Golden Throne.

As the Fabricator General considered this latest in a series of events, he received word that the fleet scheduled to go through what was being dubbed the Terran Wormhole. The fleet consisted of 4 Retribution class battleships, 8 Mars class battlecruisers, 10 Gothic cruisers, 20 Dictator cruisers, 60 Cobra class destroyers and 100 Imperial Guard troopships. Also present were prototypes for the Phoenix class cruiser and the Hurricane class carrier. The fleet's objectives were to establish an Imperial presence in the Alpha Quadrant and begin operations against the Dark Eldar. As the fleet passed into the wormhole, everyone aboard knew that a new age was about to dawn for humanity.

**So, how was that? Sorry if the chapter was a bit short. The next one will be longer. So, the Fabricator General has been contacted by the Custodes. Has anyone else been invited as well? What will happen when Lord Inquisitor Sinval meets Emily? In the next chapter, the Federation will meet the forces of the Imperium for the first time. Will it be a peaceful meeting? What will happen when the Imperium learns of the many alien races in the Federation? And most importantly, what will Shadowclaw do to combat the Imperium's advance? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	41. Chapter 40: Ripples of Hope and Fear

**Chapter 40: Ripples of Hope and Fear**

**From now on … will represent a scene change.**

In orbit Earth, dozens of Federation ships were gathered to greet the Imperium fleet they had been told was coming through the wormhole. The Midas array had just finished stabilizing the wormhole when the first vessels came through. The Federation council had been shown schematics of Imperium warships, but what came through the wormhole still took their breath away.

The first ships through were 32 three kilometer long metal leviathans, their hulls thick with reinforced armor and bristling with heavy weaponry. The first wave expertly moved to the sides, making way for even the even larger vessels which followed them. The second wave of ships consisted of 4 twelve kilometer long behemoths and 8 ten kilometer long vessels. The third and largest wave was composed of over 60 kilometer long destroyers and nearly 100 transport ships. The fleet formed up into a battle formation, with the heaviest ships in the rear and the transports protected in the back center.

On board the_ Enterprise_, Captain Picard stared at the view screen with a mixture of awe and terror.

"Report."

"Sir, those ships are beyond anything I've ever seen," Lt. Mitchals reported. "The largest ships are over twelve kilometers long. Also, some of the transport ships are carrying over 200,000 people. Their combat systems are powered but they haven't raised shields or locked weapons."

"Astounding," was all Picard could say.

"Captain, one of the flagships is transmitting a general hail," Commander Riker called out a moment later.

"On screen," Picard replied. The screen fizzled for a moment as systems meshed, the resolved into the face of a man who looked around forty and had one eye covered by a glowing red augmetic.

"Federation fleet and Starfleet Command. I send you greetings from the Imperium. I am Admiral Madthayn of the Imperium advance guard. I am pleased to announce that your troubles with the Dark Eldar will soon be a thing of the past. For the moment, my fleet will remain in orbit and I will meet with your leaders as soon as is convenient. That is all. Madthayn out."

"Captain, Starfleet Command just transmitted a response. A shuttle just left from one of the Imperium flagships."

"A shuttle? Apparently they aren't as comfortable with transporters as we are," Picard replied. "Or they want to make an impression."

On the surface, near Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Madthayn's shuttle came in for a landing. It was larger than the usual shuttles, nearly fifty meters long and descending with bulky smoke spewing thrusters. As soon as it touched the ground a ramp deployed with a resounding clang and thirty troops carrying long barreled projective weapons descended, forming two lines on either side of the ramp. A few moments later three people left the shuttle: Admiral Madthayn, his power sword and bolt pistol gleaming in the sunlight, a man in a black hooded robe, and lastly a man with four writhing metallic tendrils sprouting from his back. They were met by Admirals Ross and Paris, along with an honor guard of five security troops.

Admiral Madthayn bowed and extended his hand. Admiral Paris took it.

"Admiral Madthayn, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you Admiral Paris. Allow me to introduce my associates. This is Inquisitor Falten," he aid, indicating the hooded man "and Magi Dren, chief Mechanicus liaison. I must say your Terra is quite beautiful, most unlike the one where I come from."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll follow me. The conference hall is this way." Only two of Madthayn's guards followed, the rest stayed with the shuttle. As the group entered Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Madthayn's blue eye and his augmetic took everything in with a glance. He noticed the soft colors and carpeted floors. When they arrived at the conference room Madthayn sat in one of the comfortably padded chairs, his guards remaining by the door. Two others were already present, another Admiral and a man with the insignia of Starfleet Engineering Corps. "Admiral Madthayn, allow me to present Admiral Gardner and Commander Halen of the Starfleet Engineering Corps."

"It is an honor to meet you," Madthayn replied, bowing and making the sign of the Aquila. "So, shall we get down to business? As I am sure you already know, the primary objectives of my fleet are to hunt down the Dark Eldar presence in the Alpha Quadrant and secure it against possible threats. However, there is a second objective. Magi Dren, if you would?" The Mechanicus Magi got to his feet and inserted a data chip into a wall screen.

"With the knowledge gleaned from your vessels which we examined, we have determined that your fleet can be upgraded with Imperium armor, shields and weapons. Once the upgrades are completed, along with the improved defenses we plan to construct, and once more of our ships are able to come through we plan to begin offensive actions against the Borg."

"What about the Klingons, and the Romulans once they are free of the Dark Eldar?" Admiral Paris asked.

"Since the Klingons are an ally of the Federation we may assist them in upgrading their fleet as well. The Romulans have collaborated with a sworn enemy of the Imperium. At the very least they must be made to pay for the lives they have taken. If they refuse to surrender then we will have no choice but to force their surrender."

"You say you wish to begin operations against the Borg in the near future?" Admiral Ross asked.

"Yes, after the Dark Eldar are dealt with and the Quadrant stabilized. According to the information Captain Halloway gave us the Borg are the greatest threat in this galaxy. Our plan is two fold. First we will begin a standard attack to see if the Borg have updated their data codes. If they have not we will use the Tactical Cube we captured in our galaxy to gain access to the Borg's subspace link. Our tech priests are already working on several promising viruses that should destroy the Borg's ability to communicate, or at least disrupt it long enough for us to make a strike at the primary Unicomplex."

"And what are your plans for right now?" Admiral Gardner asked.

"Our immediate concerns are the safety of the Federation and the destruction of the Dark Eldar. Also, Magi Dren and his associates will work with Commander Halen and his people to begin upgrading Utopia Plenitia and begin refitting your ships. If you wish to survive a battle with the Dark Eldar your vessels will need to be improved. Captain Halloway and the ships with that were with him should be transiting here soon. Their vessels can act as guides for your own."

"The Federation is primarily an organization devoted to peaceful exploration," Admiral Paris said.

"True, but how has that helped you in your battles with the Dark Eldar? Peace is a noble ideal, but you must also be willing to fight to protect it. The Imperium wishes peace just as you do, but we have been under constant attack by innumerable alien races for over ten thousand years. The Dark Eldar are one of the most vicious races we have ever encountered. You have been lucky thus far that they have not struck any of your colonies. If you saw what they do to innocents you would surly feel just as we do."

"What if they surrender?" Admiral Ross asked.

"They will not," Inquisitor Falten said, speaking for the first time. "I have fought xenos such as the Dark Eldar for over two hundred years. They have no concept of surrender. If you surrender to them they see it only as easy access to slaves."

"Two hundred years?" Admiral Gardner asked.

"Yes. In our galaxy we use chemicals known as Juvenat Drugs that slow the aging process. My master lived to be nearly four hundred years old. Juvenat Drugs are simply one of the advantages you would stand to gain from our alliance."

"For now though," Admiral Madthayn cut in "will you allow us to begin upgrading Utopia Plenitia? Captain Halloway should be coming through the wormhole in a few hours. He will be able to prove we are on your side."

"After Captain Halloway comes through and we've examined the _Valiant. _Then we'll talk about Utopia Plenitia," Admiral Paris replied.

"Fair enough," Admiral Madthayn said. "Is there anything else?" When no one spoke up Madthayn got up and walked out of the room, his guards following him.

After Madthayn had left the others began talking.

"He seems like a reasonable man," Admiral Ross said. He was still thinking about the Juvenat Drugs Madthayn had mentioned.

"I agree," Admiral Paris said. "But he also seemed to have the future already planned out, regardless of what we think."

"He's known nothing but war all his life. During the Dominion War we sometimes planned as far ahead as we could. Still, if our two cultures can learn from one another I imagine the Federation will emerge from this war stronger and wiser."

"I think I'll wait and see what Captain Halloway has to say," Admiral Paris said. The others nodded as well. The meeting adjourned a few minutes later.

…

Admiral Madthayn felt his body relax as his shuttle landed in the main hanger bay of his flagship, the Retribution class battleship _Divine Judgment_. Captain Virenox and Commander Hail were waiting for him.

"Welcome back Admiral. I trust your mission went well," Captain Virnox said.

"As well as could be expected," Halloway replied. "Just as Captain Halloway said, most of the Federation command structure are peace lovers, though a few have the fire of an Imperial Admiral. One, an Admiral Ross I believe, could be quite useful to us. Tell me, how are the modifications holding up?"

"As we expected," Magi Dren's second, tech priest Minatos, replied. "We had to replace several of the power conduits in the main power grid after we jumped, but other than that everything is functioning within specified parameters. The machine spirits seem to have accepted their new additions without complaint."

"Excellent. Captain Halloway should be coming through the wormhole in a few hours. If all goes well he should be able to convince his superiors that we are here to protect them. For now though, I will be in my quarters."

Outside the ship, at the edge of the solar system, a cloaked object fired up its encrypted subspace comm. link. It carefully modulated the transmission so it was not detected. After a minute it stopped transmitting and went silent once again, waiting and patiently recording all happenings within the system.

…

Deep within the Badlands, Archon Shadowclaw was passing his gaze over the newly completed Phantom Claw cruiser. It was the twentieth to launch from the yards since they had come online. The Remans had proven to be quite capable, if a bit difficult to control. Still, a bit of 'convincing' from him had gotten them in line. N'rok came up behind him, an expression of concern on his face.

"Is something wrong N'rok?" Shadowclaw asked. "Our new fleet is growing quickly. Soon we will have the strength to launch an assault on the Alpha Quadrant."

"I have just received a transmission from our probe in the Sol System. A wormhole opened there two days ago and a large fleet came through. I thought you might wish to examine the report for yourself." N'rok held out a pad. Shadowclaw took it and examined the visual footage. Almost immediately his expression changed into one of anger and not so well hidden fear.

"NO! It cannot be! Not here, not now!"

"Do you know those ships Archon?" N'rok asked, a bit unsettled at seeing the Archon looking as he did.

"Yes," Shadowclaw hissed. "Those ships are from an empire in my home galaxy known as the Imperium of Mankind. They occupy over a million worlds and dominate a large portion of the galaxy. We must close that wormhole quickly N'rok, before more of their ships can come through."

"Do they really pose such a great threat Archon? Your fleet outnumbers them, and with the Romulan fleet we should be able to defeat them relatively easily."

"You have not fought the forces of the Imperium before. Their ships can take incredible amounts of punishment before going down, and their weapons could easily destroy a Warbird with a single shot. We must act quickly N'rok. I will gather my entire fleet and prepare for an attack. Gather as many Romulan vessels as you can and meet me at these coordinates." Shadowclaw handed N'rok coordinates for a point in deep space.

"I will bring the data to the Senate," N'rok said and left the room. After he had gone Shadowclaw slammed a fist on his desk. A few drops of blood welled his hand where part of his glove had cut him.

"I will not allow all that I have created here be snatched away!" He hissed. "The Imperium will not claim this galaxy. I will stop them." His fleet only barely outnumbered the Imperium armada, but hopefully his stealth would allow his fleet to strike quickly and destroy the Imperium fleet and the wormhole before they could react. If everything worked properly he cold potentially secure several Imperium vessels to boost his fleet while at the same time destroying the most deadly threat he had encountered in this galaxy.

…

In orbit or Earth the wormhole flared and five ships came through. The _Valiant _and the ships which had vanished with her had come home. On the bridge of the _Valiant _Captain Halloway looked out at Earth for the first time in so long.

"We are being hailed by the Enterprise," T'vol reported.

"On screen," Halloway replied. "It's good to see a familiar face," he said when Captain Picard appeared.

"Thank you Captain. It's good to be home. I trust Admiral Madthayn has explained the Imperium's plan?"

"Yes, and I would like to discuss that plan with you when you can spare the time."

"Of course Captain. As soon as the Valiant is docked I'll beam over. Halloway out." After Picard's face had vanished Halloway called T'vol over. "As soon as we dock, I want you to pay a visit to the Vulcan embassy and speak to your people. Ask then their opinion on working with the Mechanicus. Admiral Madthayn wants things to go fast so we'll be ready for the Dark Eldar. Don't push to hard though. Just make them see that we're working in the best interests of the Federation."

"As you wish Captain," T'vol replied and walked off. As Halloway watched Starbase 1 grow larger in the window he thought of Emily. She had gone with Priestess Serina and Lord Inquisitor Sinval to a ship called the _Heaven's Light_. Emily had promised that she would be back soon, and she had told him not to worry. He trusted her.

…

"Come," Picard called as he heard his door chime. It opened and Captain Halloway walked in. Picard could not see that he had added a few gray hairs since he had last seen him. "Would you care for anything Captain?"

"No thank you. So Captain, I hear you've taken a pretty good beating in recent months. I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten here sooner."

"It has been difficult," Picard replied. "We have also discovered the Dark Eldar are collaborating with the Romulans. If they were to declare war now the Federation would be hard pressed to stop them."

"Trust me, once the Imperium gets to work the Dark Eldar will think twice about attacking us. The work they did to the _Valiant,_ well let's just say you wouldn't want to go up against it. Once the Enterprise is refitted you probably won't even recognize her. So, how long until the refit of Utopia Plenitia begins?"

"Likely a week or more. There are still a few things to be ironed out."

"You don't trust the Imperium do you?" Halloway continued before Picard could answer. "It's true that some of their policies are a bit barbaric, but you have to understand. They lost their leader when they were within an inch of creating a galaxy spanning empire not very different from the Federation. Their greatest General made a pact with an evil the likes of which cannot be imagined. Their galaxy was torn apart in the worst war I've even heard of. You think the Dominion War was bad? Imagine the same thing, but spanning most of the galaxy. Imagine tens of billions of soldiers fighting and dying, some at the hands of creatures you've only seen in your nightmares. The war eventually reached Terra, where the Emperor gave his life to kill the traitor General. After the war, the Imperium was in chaos. It barely held together, and the alien races have never let up, never given humanity a chance to breath. They are what they are out of necessity. But with our help, that may soon change. Already the Emperor's body is being healed and he will soon lead again. The threats to the Imperium can be destroyed and the other races brought into the fold. All we need to do is trust each other."

"I think the main concern many in Starfleet have is that we have almost no information on the Imperium. We know a bit of its history and technology but little else."

"I can tell you now Captain, there's a lot you won't like, and some things that may outright disgust you, but as I said it is all because of necessity. With our help the Federation can span two galaxies. We will be able to help trillions of people. Isn't that what the Federation was created to do, help those in need?" Halloway asked. "Do you trust me Captain?"

"Of course," Picard replied.

"Then believe me when I say everything will work out. With the Emperor's coming return the Imperium will change for the better, and we can help. Just trust me, everything will work out. For now though I think you'll agree that the Dark Eldar must be stopped. Then we can start thinking about long term plans."

"I believe you may be right," Picard said. "But Starfleet Command will still need to be convinced."

"I already have a speech prepared," Halloway said with a smile. "I wish I had more time to talk Captain, but I'm afraid I have things to attend to. I hope we get another chance to talk soon."

"As do I," Picard replied.

"Halloway to_ Valiant_, one to beam up." As Halloway vanished, Picard saw another smile cross his face.

…

In a darkened room a man, his face hidden by shadows, read a report from a Federation spy in the Romulan Empire. He had intercepted a message that told of a coming Romulan and Dark Eldar attack on Earth. That meant the fleet would lack the massive weapon satellites that had so far kept the Shadow Fleet from attacking them. Now was the time. They would finally reveal themselves to the Federation. Already contact had been made with the Imperium fleet. Everything was falling into place. Soon the Federation would be what it was destined to be.

**How was that? So the Federation and the Imperium are cooperating, at least for now. Will Shadowclaw and N'rok's attack succeed? And who is this mysterious new man, and this Shadow Fleet? Find out in the next Star Trek chapter. In the next chapter the purpose of the message to the Fabricator General will be revealed. Also, Emily, Serina and Lord Inquisitor Sinval will go to the _Heaven's Light_ and Emily will learn her true purpose. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA  
**

**P.S. If anyone who can't log in want an answer to a question please e-mail me directly. Thanks. **


	42. Chapter 41: Visions of Hope

**Chapter 41: Visions of Hope**

The hour was late, and a cold wind blew across the surface of Mars. The Fabricator General, accompanied by four of his most capable guards, waited at a spaceport. The message from the Custodes had said a shuttle would arrive at 0200 hours. It was now 0159. Then the clouds over the landing pad were blown away as a shuttle descended. It was black and had no markings, only an Imperial Eagle on the nose.

Once the shuttle landed the doors opened and a single hooded figure emerged. It was too small to be a Custodes.

"Fabricator General. I am glad you are here. Come, we must go."

"Who are you?" The General asked, his body language telling he would not move until his question was answered.

"Very well," the figure said, removing the hood and revealing a woman with flowing blond hair. "I am Inquisitor Vail, acting under direct orders from the High Lord of the Inquisition." She handed the General her seal. He inserted one of his tendrils into the data port and verified her orders.

"Very well then, let us be off." The five boarded the shuttle, which lifted off immediately. As it ascended into orbit, the Fabricator General moved to sit beside Vail. "I had heard you were taken under charged of associating with Chaos."

"I was. However, Lord Sinval and one of his associates met with the High Inquisitor and pronounced me innocent. Afterwards, the High Inquisitor sent me to escort you to Terra. Once we arrive we are to meet him and proceed from there."

The trip to Terra was uneventful. The shuttle docked with an Inquisition cruiser in Mars orbit and arrived at Terra seven hours later and descended to the surface.

After passing through dozens of security stations, the group arrived at a tram terminal. They sat on a nearby bench and waited. Soon a cloaked figure approached them. The General's guards raised their weapons, but the figure flashed a card and they lowered them. The figure removed his hood, revealing the face of the High Inquisitor himself.

"My Lord, it is an honor to be met by you," Vail said.

"I thought it best. Now, come with me. We have little time to waste," the Lord Inquisitor stated. The group fell into step behind him. They boarded the next tram that came along and rode it to a district near the Tower of the High Lords. There they were met by the same Custodes guard that had me with the Fabricator General. The two bowed to each other.

"Come," the Custodes spoke. He led the group down to the base of the tower and tapped the metal a hundred and fifty times in different places. After the last hit the ring did not vanish. Instead in became a humming. The Custodes then drew a crystal from his robes and stuck it to the wall as the placed his other hand on a section of steel that began glowing. The wall then split, revealing a staircase lit by strips set into the ceiling.

The Custodes went in first, pausing every dozen of so steps to touch his crystal to parts of the wall. Each time the group heard the sounds of traps shutting down. Finally they emerged into a small chamber that to all intents and purposes looked like a large closet. The Custodes guard walked to the far wall and placed his hand on one part of the wall and his crystal on another. He them motioned for the group to stand in the center of the room. When they were all in place the guard spoke a sentence in High Gothic and the floor lit up. A moment later the group was teleported to a chamber identical to the closet. However when the Guard opened the doors the group found themselves in a chamber so massive clouds formed at the top. The entire room was a vast sphere, at the center of which lay a massive construct that the Fabricator General recognized as the Golden Throne.

As the group moved forward the Fabricator General noticed that his chronometer was frozen. Then, as he looked up at the clouds again and saw they were frozen as well. In fact, the thousands of guards and other Custodes in the room were also not moving. Suddenly the light from the Golden Throne doubled.

"WELCOME!" A voice boomed. "I AM PLEASED YOU HAVE COME. IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE SPOKEN TO ANYONE."

Everyone in the group fell to their knees at the power in the Emperor's voice.

"My Lord Emperor. Why have you asked us here?" The Fabricator General asked.

"MY RETURN WILL SOON BE AT HAND. HOWEVER, THE WAY MUST FIRST BE PREPARED. THERE ARE MANY WHO WOULD DOUBT MY RETURN AND WE WOULD RISK A WAR OF FAITH MORE EVASTATING THAN THE HORUS HERESY. THAT IS YOUR PURPOSE YOU MUST PREPARE THE WAY."

"What would you have us do?" The Fabricator General asked.

"I ALREADY KNOW THE STATE OF THE IMPERIUM FROM THE SOULS I HAVE ABSORBED. I MUST SAY THAT I AM DISSAPOINTED. I SACRFICED MY LIFE TO SAVE HUMANITY, AND THE HIGH LORDS HAVE DEGENERATED MY EMPIRE TO THE POINT OF NEAR COLLAPSE. THIS MAKES MY RETURN EVEN MORE VITAL. FABRICATOR GENERAL, YOU WILL PLAY A GREAT ROLE IN THE COMING DAYS. WITH THE BRIDGING OF TWO GALAXIES ALREADY UNDERWAY, YOUR ORDER WILL BE CONFRONTED BY TECHNOLOGY YOU MAY NOT TRUST OR FULLY UNDERSTAND. YOU HUST HAVE THE COURAGE AND CONVICTION TO ACCEPT THEM. YOU AND YOUR ORDER WILL BE VITAL TO THE COMING NEW AGE."

As the Emperor spoke, the group felt a subtle chance in the air.

"WE MUST MOVE QUICKLY. I CANNOT FREEZE THE TIME STREAM FOR MUCH LONGER. HIGH INQUISITOR. YOUR TASK IN THE COMING TIMES WILL BE TO USE THOSE AGENTS LOYAL TO YOU AND THE TRUE IMPERIUM TO SEEK OUT THOSE WHO WILL RESIST AND EITHER CHANGE THEIR VIEWS OR DISPOSE OF THEM. YOU WILL ALSO NEED TO WORK WITH THE ELISSIARCH TO SPREAD THE BELIEF THAT I WILL SOON RETURN. THAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT TASK OF ALL."

The Golden Throne pulsed for a moment and two silver crystals emerged and floated into the hands of the High Inquisitor and the Fabricator General.

"IF YOU NEED TO CONTACT ME, USE THESE, BUT ONLY USE THEM IF YOU HAVE NO OTHER OPTION, FOR THEY ARE EXTREMELY TAXING, AND USING THEM WILL ALEART ANY NEARBY CHAOS SERVENTS OF YOUR CONNECTION TO ME. NOW GO. I WILL SEND FOR YOU AGAIN WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT." The Custodes guard that had accompanied the group led them back to the teleporter.

"Be careful," the guard told them. You are vital to the future of the Imperium. I am certain our paths will cross again." The group bowed and were whisked back to the entrance to the surface.

"I will depart now," said the High Inquisitor. "I have a great deal of preparation to do."

"As do I," replied the Fabricator General. "The Borg Tactical Cube is being brought to Mars. Its technology has already been analyzed at Magnos Omicron, and I will supervise the development of new Imperial technology with it. Farewell High Inquisitor."

"Farewell," the Lord Inquisitor replied, melting into the shadows and vanishing.

As the streets became quit once again, Inquisitor Vail was left alone. She had her orders. She headed straight for the closest spaceport.

…

Space twisted and folded in on itself in a violent crash of energy as a ship forced itself out of the Warp. Inquisitor Long Sinval's cruiser, the _Light of Terra_, immediately turned its enhanced sensors to maximum, searching for vessels in the area. Serina and Emily were on one of the training decks, where they were working on Emily's psychic abilities now that the ship was clear of the Warp.

"Inquisitor, are you detecting anything?" Serina's voice asked through the comm. system.

"No," Sinval replied.

"They will be here. The others will certainly have detected my presence, and they should be within a few light years of here. Be patient Inquisitor. They will come."

Three hours later, Serina was proven right. She and Emily had come up to the bridge to wait. Suddenly the ship's sensors detected a massive Warp exit forming two million kilometers away.

"It is them," Serina said. The three watched as a massive vessel pulled itself out of the Warp. It was massive, 121.7 kilometers long according to the _Light's_ sensors. Its hull was gold and silver, with gun ports extending seamlessly from the hull. A command tower loomed over the vessel from the rear, and even from the distance Sinval could feel waves of faith radiating from the vessel. The Imperial Eagle decorated every surface, always surrounded by a golden halo. "Inquisitor Sinval, meet the _Heaven's Light_."

"That is your vessel?" Sinval asked. He was astounded. The ship was the size of a space hulk yet had the elegance of an Eldar vessel. He could also feel a monumental amount of psychic energy emanating from within it.

"Yes. They are sending docking coordinates. Take us in please Inquisitor."

Sinval guided the cruiserto a docking port on the starboard side of the _Heaven's Light. _The airlock quickly established a seal, the Serina Emily and Sinval waited as the doors slowly opened. Serina stood in front with Emily. Sinval stood behind them, his hands tense. Two people were there to greet them, a man with long silver hair and a tall woman with shorter red hair. They were both dressed in robes, white for the man and jade green for the woman. They both bowed to Serina and then to Emily. The woman handed Serina a flowing white robe which she put on.

"Priestess Serina, Lady Emily, I am glad you were both able to make it back here," the man said. "It is good to see you again Lady Emily."

"Thank you Shoren. I am sorry it took so long," Serina replied. "Also, Lady Emily still has not regained most of her memories."

"I can help," the woman said. "You will recall that Lady Emily and I were close friends before she was lost," the woman added.

"Thank you Kuna," Serina answered. "Lady Emily, Kuna and I will take you on a tour of this ship. Hopefully that will help you start to regain your memories. Inquisitor Sinval, you may accompany us. I hope to convince you of our loyalty to the Imperium."

"Very well," Sinval replied.

Serina led the group first to a teleporter.

"We use teleporters to move between sections of the ship. Since they are short range they rarely cause injuries." The group materialized at the rear of what looked like a command center. Hundreds of duty stations lined the walls, with a second level occupied by several tactical stations and a central command throne. A figure rose from the throne and turned to meet the group. He was about two meters tall and had graying hair.

"Greeting Priestess Serina. I see we have guests. Welcome, I am Admiral Mithis, commander of the _Heaven's Light_ space forces." He turned to Sinval. "An Inquisitor? We don't see many of your kind here. Priestess Serina must have great faith in you. So, do you have any questions? I can answer anything about this ship's tactical capabilities."

"Very well. How many weapons does this ship possess, and how many people are on board," Sinval asked.

"This ship is armed with over a thousand main weapons, ranging from lances to plasma batteries to Nova Cannons. In combat her crew is 127,000, but we also carry nearly half a million civilians as well. In addition we also have the Star Warriors chapter and the Battle Sisters order, and of course Serina's Angels."

"There are Space Marines on board this ship?"

"Yes, we rescued their chapter when they were about to be overrun by Chaos. They and the Sisters of the now renamed Order of the Golden Halo were abandoned on a planet when a Chaos fleet attacked. The _Heaven's Light_ saved them and in turn they swore their loyalty to us," Serina replied. "We use them when we assist worlds of the Imperium. Since Space Marines are widely known but often feared, they are perfect when we need to avoid identifying ourselves."

"And what exactly are these Angels?"

"They are others like me. At this time," she paused to read a data slate Mithis passed to her. "There are 3,247 Angels. The numbers vary as new Angels are born and others are killed. They are psychic warriors, dedicated to fighting for the Imperium and the destruction of Chaos. I can take you to the training grounds if you like." Sinval nodded.

…

Serina, Sinval and Emily were taken to a training arena where dozens of armored figures were jumping, flying and fighting. Sinval looked on, astonished, as humans with wings fought in the air with weapons that crackled with lighting. On the ground others fired blasts of energy that were in turn blocked with bare hands. The level of psi power Sinval felt was incredible. Kuna left the group and began sparring with a blue armored warrior. She drew a crystal from her belt which ignited into a two meter long energy blade.

"Impressive, isn't it Inquisitor? A psionic energy blade." Serina asked.

"Indeed. I have never felt power as strong as this before. Tell me, what level are these Angels?"

"Psychically? Well, first you must understand Inquisitor, for eight thousand years we have labored to create the strongest warriors with which to combat Chaos. We are not above using alien DNA and other methods to breed strong psykers. In fact, several of our greatest breakthroughs came from subjects we rescued from Mechanicus research stations under attack by Chaos. We have spent millennia studying the Warp, learning how to access it safely. It takes decades for an Angel to be ready for battle."

"You still have not answered my question."

"Very well. All Angels are Alpha+ level psykers. That is how we are able to fight Chaos with so few of us. We have lost thousands of Angels over the millennia, but with each defeat we become stronger. We learn more about how to fight Chaos. You see, we are able to tap parts of the Warp that no one knows exist. I was the first to teach others. You see Inquisitor, when you think of the Warp you think of the sea of Chaos, created by the thoughts and emotions of the inhabitants of this galaxy. What you do not know of however, is the, I suppose you could call them pockets, of positive emotions. They exist separate from the Dark Warp as we call it. I was formed from one such pocket, as were the few others like me we have managed to rescue. That is where we draw our power from. Because no one else knows of the pockets of light, we are able to use more of the energy individually. That is the secret behind our power."

"If you have such power then why not simply attack the Eye of Terror directly?" Sinval asked. Serina smiled.

"Because there are to few of us. While I have no doubt we could put up a good fight, fighting in the Eye of Terror would be fighting the strongest daemons in their domain. We would be destroyed. We do fight Chaos, but we limit ourselves to attacking roving Chaos war bands and destroying Chaos cults with stealth strikes as well as fighting off alien attacks from beyond the Imperium. We are humans for the most part, so we can gain access to planets easily, especially with our connections with Rouge Traders. Basically, we are waiting Inquisitor. We know the Emperor will one day return, and when that day comes we will stand ready to fight alongside him. We already have Inquisitors working for us in secret. They and the Rouge Traders provide much of our weaponry and food. So, will you assist us Inquisitor? You are stationed on Terra, which would be a great help to us. You could provide us with information we would otherwise not have access to."

"And what if I refuse? What if when I go back to Terra I reveal your existence to the High Lords?"

"Then we would likely be hunted. But we mostly operate outside of Imperium space so it would be extremely difficult to find us, and even if you did what chance do you think you would stand? Remember, there are over 3,000 Alpha+ psykers on this ship, as well as me and several others who are beyond even that level."

Beyond?" Sinval asked.

"Yes, the designation for myself and the others is Apex Level. I don't know if you have heard of them, but two of our strongest warriors are known to the Inquisition as the Apex Twins."

"I have heard of them. They are here, on this ship?"

"Yes. It took all my strength, and that of three other Angels to capture them, and even then it was close. You see, their souls had been tainted at birth and they had lost themselves. I helped them recover their humanity. You must realize Inquisitor, that if we desired, we could easily become a great threat to the Imperium. Emily is the reason we are not. When she first rescued me eight thousand years ago, I was frightened, and angry at the universe for what I had gone through. Emily taught me that everyone can make a choice. Here, let me show you." Serina reached into her robe and drew a mirror. The moved to both her and Sinval could see into it. "This device is originally from the Eye of Terror. This mirror shows the possible fates we have." The mirror fogged, then showed Serina as she saw, except she was wearing her armor and holding an Imperial banner. "That is the choice I am closest to, but fate can be changed." The mirror fogged again, but when it cleared the image had changed. It showed Serina clad in blood red armor and wielding a blood coated sword. She flew on enormous black wings, and the symbol of Chaos Undivided blazed on her forehead. "That is the other possible fate for me, the one I fight to never take."

"Does this mirror work for anyone?" Sinval asked.

"Yes. Do you want to look? I can assure you there is no danger." Sinval nodded and looked into the mirror. He then saw himself as he was and himself as a servant of Chaos. "The first image shows who you are. The second shows what you could become if you betray your humanity." Serina closed the mirror and looked Sinval in the eye. "I know you have been taught to hate all warp creatures Inquisitor. Do you hate me?"

"I…Don't know," Sinval replied.

"You must make a choice Inquisitor. Times are changing. You must decide what your path will be. You may return to your ship. I will have a copy of my order's entire history brought to you. Read it, and then make your decision." Serina led Sinval back to the teleporter. "Farewell for now. I hope that when I see you next you will have made the right choice."

"We will see," Sinval replied, walking off.

"Do you think he will help us?" Emily asked. She had been silent for most of the tour, dealing with half returned memories. She was starting to remember, but it would take time.

"I hope so," Serina replied. "He has the potential to be a valuable ally. Only time will tell. But for now, how about something to eat?"

"All right." The two walked off, both wondering about the decisions that would affect the fate of billions.

**How was that? Well, now two High Lords have met with the Emperor and begun preparations for his return, and Sinval has made contact with the Angels of Light. What will his decision be? Will the Fabricator General and the High Inquisitor be able to accomplish what the Emperor has asked of them? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter Shadowclaw's armada will attack Earth. Will the Imperium repel him, and will the mysterious Shadow Fleet make an appearance? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	43. Chapter 42: Battle of Sol

**Chapter 42: Battle of Sol**

Three weeks had passed since the arrival of the Imperium fleet. An embassy had been constructed on the surface and already several treaties were being discussed. There had been a few incidents between off duty guardsmen and alien civilians, but the Commissars had taken care of them quickly. The Federation Council and several Imperium ambassadors were even now in a meeting.

In space, the _Enterprise _was just clearing dry dock after receiving her upgrade. Picard had taken out a shuttle a few fours ago and had been amazed and at the same time disturbed at the way his ship looked. The _Enterprise _now looked like a pure warship. The hull was covered by three meters of adamantium armor plating, with most of the windows covered. Two large plasma cannons occupied most of the underside on the saucer section. Less visible changes included the fitting of enhanced shields and Borg Transwarp Drive.

"I hardly recognize her," Riker said from his chair. The bridge had several new stations, and Geordie had several new hands in Engineering.

"Indeed," Picard replied. "Status report."

"All systems are functioning at full capacity," Data replied. "We are ready for the first test of our Transwarp engines."

"Very well. Engage." The space in front of the _Enterprise _seemed to stretch and became the green and black corridor of Transwarp. Data kept the ship in Transwarp for thirty seconds.

"Test successful. No anomalies reported," Data reported when the ship reverted to normal space. "Incoming message from Admiral Ross," he added a moment later.

"On screen."

"Captain Picard, I need you to return to Earth immediately."

"Is something the matter?" Picard asked.

"I can't say over an open channel. Just get here. Ross out."

…

Picard entered Admiral Ross's office in Starfleet Command. He also noticed Admiral Madthayn was present.

"Captain, three hours ago one of the Imperial recon ships picked up faint antiproton readings. The tech priests have analyzed the readings and concluded that only a large fleet, traveling under cloak, could generate those readings."

"We believe that the Dark Eldar have learned of our presence here and, along with their Romulan allies, are preparing to launch an attack on Terra. My fleet is preparing to meet them in orbit when they arrive. Any Federation ships available are also being called in. My vessels will deal with the Dark Eldar, your fleet will concentrate on the Romulan elements."

"Do we know the strength of the incoming fleet?" Picard asked.

"No, but we're estimating at least four hundred ships, including the Romulans," Ross answered. "Captain, you'll lead the Starfleet forces along with Captain Halloway. Admiral Madthayn will have overall command since he knows more about the enemy we're facing. Any questions?" There were none. "Then good luck to both of you."

After Picard and Madthayn had left, Ross beamed up to his own ship, the Galaxy class starship _Excalibur. _

…

The _Enterprise_ and the _Valiant _took their places in the ever growing armada of Federation warships orbiting Earth. Starbase One had established a stationary orbit facing the projected enemy entry point. Admiral Madthayn's flagship, the _Divine Judgment, _was surrounded by the main battleships of the Imperium battle group. As Picard's gaze passed over the intimidating forms of the Imperium fleet he could not help feeling a twinge of fear. He forced it down. Whatever reservations he had about the Imperium could wait for the moment.

"Admiral Madthayn is hailing the fleet," Data reported, putting the image on the viewer. Admiral Madthayn looked different, Picard noted. His eyes were harder, and his posture was tenser. He was prepared for battle.

"This is Admiral Madthayn to all allied ships. We anticipate the Dark Eldar to exit Warp space within the hour. When they do, all ships are to concentrate their fire on the front ranks. Dark Eldar Shadow Fields distort targeting sensors, so ships should attempt to bracket their targets to ensure hits. Damaged vessels should retreat to the rear of the fleet and use torpedoes. Fighters are to engage enemy fighter craft as they enter range. **Do not** let the enemy isolate you. Remain in formation and concentrate your fire. Believe in yourselves, trust in the Emperor, and you will survive. That is all. Madthayn out."

The next hour went by slowly. Weapons were checked and rechecked, shields were calibrated and security personnel prepared for boarding. Then finally, the Dark Eldar and Romulan fleet dropped out of Warp space. It was a disturbing sight. D'Deridex and Norexian warbirds covered in black hull armor and weapons sculpted to resemble needles waiting to stab through their enemies. And those were only glimpses that could be seen through the Shadow Fields. Most of the ships simply appeared as shadows dancing in space. The Federation ships were still recovering when the first volley thundered from the Imperium armada. Phaser Lances, Plasma torpedoes and Nova Cannons crashed into the enemy in a storm of fire and death. Ships were torn apart from the incredible energies hitting them. Picard saw at least twenty vessels explode outright. The rest returned fire. Phantom Lances, dark matter disruptors and Leech torpedoes tore at the defenders. Picard saw an Intrepid cut in half from a Phantom Lance, and an Imperial Cobra, the _Stellar Nova, _lived up to its name as its torpedo magazines detonated in a massive eruption of plasma.

"Mr. Worf, target the closest enemy ship and fire," Picard ordered and watched the _Enterprise _begin trading volleys with a Dark D'Deridex. Plasma torpedoes took down the Warbird's shields, allowing the three forward Phaser Lances to gouge deep furrows in the hull. The Warbird lost main power and a volley from a Nebula finished it off. As the Enterprise came about, two Dark Eldar Cruisers savaged her with five Phantom Lances and a volley of Leech torpedoes. Picard was thrown from his chair as consoles exploded. He got back to his feet slowly.

"We have hull breached on decks three, seven, and twelve. Forward shields are down," Data reported.

"Bring us about. Fire aft torpedoes," Riker ordered. The _Enterprise_ rotated and began falling back under the covering fire of Madthayn's third fleet division. While waiting for the shields to regenerate, Picard saw the _Valiant_ moving forward, leading a wing of refitted Galaxies and Nebulas. They warped to point blank range of a group of five Warbirds and two Phantom Claws. They fired full salvoes into the Warbirds, destroying three and damaging the remaining two. They turned as quickly as they could and warped back to the man line. Madthayn's ships, equipped only with Transwarp, simply waded forward, counting on their heavy shields and armor to protect them. Picard saw many ships take full broadsides and keep going. As the range decreased, Plasma cannons began firing. They had more power in one shot than half a dozen Photon torpedoes. Ships vanished under plasma salvoes. However more and more Imperium ships were taking damage. Thanks to the Shadow Fields less than half of the Imperium fire found its mark. From what Picard saw the Imperium would win this battle, but it would be a pyrrhic victory. Something had to happen soon.

…

Admiral Madthayn directed the forward advance of the Imperial fleet. The Dark Eldar fire was becoming more intense even as they lost more ships.

"Status on the enemy fleet's advance?" Madthayn asked.

"The Dark Eldar and Romulans are meeting our advance. Several groups are attempting to flank and get in range of the wormhole. They have suffered twenty-three percent losses," Captain Virenox replied. The _Divine Judgment _shook slightly as a volley impacted her shields. "Forward shields holding at eight percent. Orders?"

"Have all ships pull back to position Beta three, and send signal Omega," Madthayn ordered. "It's time we introduced the third party to this battle."

"Aye sir."

…

Archon Shadowclaw was growing very agitated. His fleet was sustaining heavy losses and he had yet to get a single within weapons range of the wormhole.

"Have Commander Denatra's fleet brought in, and order her to destroy the wormhole."

"Yes My Lord," Shadowclaw's second replied.

"No matter what happens the wormhole must be destroyed. The Imperium cannot be allowed to claim this galaxy."

"Sir, Denatra's ship is not responding to our hails."

"WHAT!"

…

Commander Denatra flinched as her medical officer bound her gashed shoulder. Around her were dead Romulans and Dark Eldar. Four members of her bridge crew were dead, and another twenty in engineering, but the ship was theirs.

"Status on the rest of our ships?" Denatra asked.

"All ships report they are clear, however eleven have suffered damage to their propulsion systems." That left Denatra with just under three hundred ships. They had been assigned as the second wave of the attack, but Archon Shadowclaw had not counted on a covert takeover by Romulans who opposed him. They had worked for months, placing operatives in key positions and making sure all their ships would be together when the time was right. That time was now.

"Order all ships to engage Warp dive. Bring us into Shadowclaw's aft ark and open fire," Denatra ordered. "It is time we reclaim our empire."

…

"Archon, sensors are detecting three hundred ships delcoaking aft of us."

"Identify them! Is it Denatra's fleet?"

"No Lord. The signatures are Starfleet, but the designs are not in the database."

"Show me." Shadowclaw watched as his view screen changed to show hundred of what looked like enlarged Sovereign class warships, except these ships appeared to have two saucer sections fused together, as well as enlarged secondary hulls. Their hulls were covered with weapons and as Shadowclaw watched armor simply appeared, covering them. "Who are they?" Before an answer could be given the unknown ships opened fire, destroying dozens of ships. Shadowclaw felt his flagship get hammered. "All ships break off! Get us out of here!" Shadowclaw ordered. He had lost here, but he was not defeated yet. Or so he thought.

…

Commander, the Dark Eldar is beginning to retreat."

"Change our course. Take us out of Warp in front of his armada. They will be under fire from three directions." Her tactical officer, his right eye bandaged, nodded.

"Time to target, thirty seconds."

…

Shadowclaw's badly damaged armada slowly fought its way to freedom. More and more ships were lost to enemy fire. N'rok's flagship, the Dark D'Deridex, the _Black Wing,_ had been disabled and boarded. Shadowclaw felt annoyed at losing such a capable servant.

"My Lord, Commander Denatra's fleet is delcoaking directly ahead."

"Hail her!" Shadowclaw ordered. As soon as Denatra's face appeared Shadowclaw went off. "Where the hell have you been! We have taken heavy damage. You will cover us as we withdraw." Shadowclaw ordered.

"No, we won't," Denatra replied. "You have wasted thousands of Romulan lives and threatened to plunge our empire into Chaos. I cannot allow that to occur. If you surrender now, you may be shown mercy."

"Mercy! You believe that I, a Dark Eldar Archon, would surrender to YOU? You will die for this treason!" Shadowclaw turned to his tactical officer, his face a mask of pure rage. "Lock all weapons onto those traitors and fire!"

…

"Sir, a Romulan fleet is delcoaking two hundred thousand kilometers to port," Worf reported. "They are…Firing on the Dark Eldar."

"What?" Picard asked. He watched as nearly three hundred Romulan Dark D'Deridexs and Phantom Claws traded blows with the Dark Eldar and their Romulan escorts. Ships from both sides fell to Phantom Lances and dark matter disruptors. "Number One, order all ships to move forward. We can catch them in a three way crossfire," Picard ordered.

Picard watched the Imperium and Federation, Romulan unknown fleets quickly tore the Dark Eldar fleet apart. Several ships were disabled, but most were destroyed. Picard watched as the final flagship began drifting, its power systems destroyed.

"Sir, the wormhole is opening," Lt. Collins called out from the Ops. station. Picard watched as the wormhole flared and three ships came through. They were each two and a half kilometers long and had several massive prow cannons. "They're hailing us."

"On screen," Picard replied and waited until the view screen displayed the head and torso of a massive man. He was nearly three meters tall and built like a rock. A long scar ran along one cheek and one of his arms was mechanical.

"Greetings Captain. I am Captain Marehiem. Commander of the third company of the Swords of Ultramar marine chapter. I apologize for our late arrival. Where do you require or aid?"

Picard was stunned. He had been told of the Space Marines, the best assault troops in the Imperium's forces, but he had never met one. However, at the moment there were things to take care of.

"Several Dark Eldar vessels were disabled in the battle. I am sure we could put them to good use. However, their crews are certain to put up a fight. Could you secure them?" Picard asked. Captain Marehiem slimed.

"As you wish Captain. Marehiem out."

…

Captain Marehiem jumped out of the confines of his boarding torpedo, his Command squad close behind. All across the disabled Darkness class battleship, the Swords of Ultramar began carving through the Dark Eldar defenders. The Swords of Ultramar were descendants of the Ultramarines created during the Second Founding. Like the Black Templars, they specialized in close combat and were known for the unusual amount of power weapons within their ranks. Many came from the Mechanicus after the Swords battle barge _Crimson Sun_ had rescued a Mechanicus convoy carrying a senior Magi. The rest had been acquired during the chapter's time on Armageddon. Those weapons would prove their worth now.

…

Splinter Rifle fire roared down the corridor, killing Brother Harris and forcing the rest of his squad into cover.

"Grenades!" Sergeant Doren shouted, unclipping a frag grenade from his waist and flinging it down the corridor. Brother Keldr had thrown a choke grenade and the marines now advanced, their helmets cutting through the smog. Dark Eldar, many of them chocking on the unique composition of the smog, proved easy victims for the marines, who cut them down with chain and power swords. Three Incubi however, were protected by their own armor and fell on the marines like lightning. Brothers Hage and Lunten were cut down by their weapons before the rest of the squad could react. Doren drove his power sword into one Incubi, piecing its heart. The next slashed with its punisher. Doren dodged but the blade bit deep into his hip, drawing blood before his Larraman cells clotted the wound. As the Incubi made his second strike Doren brought his knee up and blocked the shaft of the blade. He then grabbed the weapon and pulled with all his strength, sending the Dark Eldar into the air. Before it could recover Doren drew his bolt pistol and shot the vile alien three times, literally cutting it in two.

"Brother Sergeant!" Doren turned his head just in time to see Brother Nertre be impaled by the last Incubi. He fell, blood pouring from his gaping chest wound. Doren felt his blood burn. Nertre had been a part of his squad for nearly thirty years. He had saved Doren's life on Armor by shoving a frag grenade into mouth of a Tyranid Warrior.

Doren charged at the Incubi, yelling the battle cry of his chapter. "Our blades bring death!" He met the Incubi blow for blow, his long hors of training with Captain Marehiem were paying off. Still, the incubi was faster than him, and managed to get in several good hits. Doren felt his secondary heart get pierced and his legs nearly collapse, but finally he managed to cut off the Incubi's sword arm and then his head.

"Brother Sergeant, stay still. Allow me to treat your wounds," Brother Apothecary Felrin said, leaning the marine against a wall. "Your secondary heart has been punctured and you have several injuries to you leg ligaments, but you will live."

"Thank you for your concern Brother Felrin," Doren replied. "You should see to Brother Nertre." The Apothecary moved over to the critically injured marine. His primary heart, along with two of his lungs, had been badly torn up. His Larreman cells were overburdened trying to stop the bleeding.

"He needs to get back to the _Burning Blade_," Felrin replied.

"Brother Netere, take him back," Doren ordered. The marine nodded and got Brother Nertre to his feet. Together the two marines limped back to the boarding craft. "The rest of you, come on. We are near to the command deck." They linked up with Captain Marehiem's squad and together made their way to the command section.

…

Shadowclaw drew his Punisher as the sounds of combat reached his ears. He recognized the roar or bolters and knew that Space Marines were on board. This wasn't how things were supposed to have gone. All his plans were now ruined. Everything was about to be lost. Then suddenly a figure appeared in a flash of light.

"Well well, we meet again," Q said in greeting.

"You! What do you want?"

"You do remember our wager don't you? You said that if your forces were defeated I would send you back to your home. Well, it looks to me like you've just been defeated."

"You will send me back?" Shadowclaw asked. His mind worked for a moment, and discovered that with the technologies he had gained here, his ship would become the bane of Imperium shipping. He could strike anywhere with no warning. "Very well, get on with it." Q smiled and snapped his fingers. Shadowclaw was surrounded by light, then found himself in Commoragh. Alone. "What is this!"

"I said I'd send YOU back," Q's voice said in Shadowclaw's head. "I never said anything about your ship."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shadowclaw shouted before being surrounded by a massive group of slaves. Their work building was on fire and thousands were streaming out. Shadowclaw tried to hack his way out of the mass of bodies, but was driven to the ground by fists and chunks of rock. His Punisher killed slave after slave, but there were too many. Shadowclaw's last sight was of a broken length of pipe aiming for his face.

…

Picard stared out the view screen at a space full of burning ships. Dozens of ships had been destroyed. The _Valiant_ had taken heavy damage and was being towed to dry dock. The _Enterprise _herself was damaged but only mildly. Already communications were flooding between the Imperium and the Romulan ships who had helped destroy the Dark Eldar fleet. Picard hoped that this act would spare the Romulans from Imperium retribution. Then suddenly time stopped and Q appeared.

"Hello Jean-Luc."

"Is there something you want Q?" Picard asked.

"Not really. I just thought I'd drop by and congratulate you on your victory. Humanity has once again proved its tenacity and ingenuity. Oh, and just in case anyone asks, I sent the Dark Eldar leader back to his own galaxy, though I doubt he's still alive."

"You killed him?" Picard asked. Q put on a hurt face.

"Me! Oh no. It's just that his home a very dangerous place. Well, I'd say you've passed one challenge only to be presented with an even greater one," Q said, pointing to the different groups of ships. "Well, I'll see you soon. Farewell Jean-Luc," Q said, then snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Number One," Picard said, getting to his feet. "I'll be in my quarters. You have the bridge." As he boarded the turbo lift, Picard thought on how in the world he was going to be able to handle the coming days. First the Romulans betraying the Dark Eldar, then a fleet of unknown Federation ships appearing, and then Q paying a visit. Picard needed a hot cup of Earl Gray and a very long rest.

**How was that? So the Dark Eldar are no longer a threat, and the Romulans are the ones to thank. What will happen next? What will be the fate of the Romulans? What will happen with the Shadow Fleet? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Dark forces of Chaos will make their move, and the Tau, Orks and Tyranids may make appearances. See all this and more in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	44. Chapter 43: Green Tides and Change

**Chapter 43: Green Tides and Change**

Inquisitor Sinval had spent the last eight hours reading the history of the Angels of Light. He had read about victories against alien races and Chaos armies. He read about tragic deaths and cowardly betrayals, great discoveries and merciful aid. Serina had not been lying when she had said the Angels worked to help the Imperium. He had read of where Angels had allowed themselves to be killed rather than be used against humanity. He realized that without the Angels the Imperium would have been invaded dozens of times over the millennia, and Chaos would have become even more insidious.

"Good reading Inquisitor?" Serina asked as she came up behind him. Emily was at her side, now wearing a white robe that just cleared the floor.

"Interesting," Sinval replied. "You have done a remarkable service to the Imperium Priestess Serina."

"Does that mean you will help us?" Emily asked.

"I don't know what I could do actually. How would I get information to you without someone finding out?"

"You have been in my mind, and we are now connected. It is not a conscious connection, but if you focus you can reach me. It may take some time to make the connection at first, but it is undetectable by anyone. So, are you ready to go back?"

"Yes," Sinval replied. "When I arrive at Terra I will inform the High Inquisitor of what I have found here. I know him, he can be trusted."

"Very well, I also have several things for you to take back with you," Serina said. Behind her near the ship several transport vehicles had pulled up. "Some things we recovered over the centuries but could not hand over directly without arousing suspicion." Serina reached into one of the transports and withdrew a banner. It bore the symbol of the Crimson Fists second company. "This was recovered from the Dark Eldar. They had entered into an alliance with the heretic marine chapter known as the Soul Drinkers. We recovered this shortly before the planet's surface was destroyed by naval warships.

"This will mean a great deal to the Crimson Fists," Sinval said.

Serina then showed Sinval several suits of Soul Drinker armor from a battle they had waged, tactical information on dozens of races the Imperium had yet to meet, and finally star charts of large tracts of space beyond Imperium territory.

"I hope this is able to convince at least some of your associates of our loyalty," Serina replied.

"As do I. Farewell Priestess Serina, Emily. I am certain our paths will cross again."

"We will both be looking forward to it," Serina said. "Farewell."

The _Light of Terra_ separated from the _Heaven's Light_ and moved away until it entered the Warp. Serina and Emily both knew that Sinval would prove a most valuable ally. So they hoped.

Serina turned and took a teleporter to the command deck.

"Admiral Mithis, set a course for sector 1359. Best speed."

"But Priestess, that takes us dangerously close to the Eye of Terror," Mithis replied. "Not to mention fairly deep into Imperium territory."

"I know, but I sense we may soon be needed. Keep us 800 light years from the Eye's outer edge. If anything happens I am confident Sinval will let us know."

"As you wish Priestess." Mithis had faith in Serina, but he had never even seen the Eye of Terror, and the rumors made it out to be quite possibly the most dangerous place in the galaxy. He hoped Serina was right, for everyone's sake.

…

**Tau Space: Fal'shia 3**

Shas'o Vior'la Mont'yr Kauis directed his forces forward. The unexpected Ork assault on the Tau would of Fal'shia had caught the defenders off guard. Many of the great cities had been sacked and destroyed. Works that had taken decades to create had been callously torn down. Now it was his duty to reclaim the world from the barbaric aliens. The Ork space fleet had been small, only seven vessels, but they had taken a third of his fleet down with them. Now he only had the ground forces to worry about, but that was proving to be the most difficult phase of the operation.

"Shas'o, the Ork forces are massing again. They mean to charge our position," one of Kauis's Shas'vre pilots reported.

"Very well. All warriors, to your posts. We will crush these barbarians for the Greater Good!" Kauis bellowed, climbing into his own battle suit. Its burst cannon and plasma rifle quickly heated up, and his shield generator began humming. His two Shas'vre took their places to either side of him. One of the suits mounted a large missile launcher and a plasma rifle, the other a fusion blaster and a flamer.

"All positions report ready."

"Good, prepare the mine field and deploy the turrets," Kauis ordered. The pulse turrets were a very recent development. They were basically a pair of burst cannons and a plasma rifle attacked to a swivel power generator and protected with a shield generator. They allowed the Tau to weaken an enemy without any loss of life.

"As you command. For the Greater Good."

"For the Greater Good," echoed Kauis.

…

Move it you miserable squiggs!" Bellowed Warboss Gulk Irongut. His warband, the Flamin' Skulls, had found a world full of bright shiny things. His Boys had crushed the blueies defenses and started looting. Now it looked like the blueies wanted a fight, and who was he to say no? "Da blueies wanna fight, and wez never run away from a good fight! Now charge!" His buggies swooped in first, firing big shootas and rockets at the blueies front line. His Killa Kans and two Dreadnaughts moved up as quick as they could, and his mobs of Boys ran or hitched rides. "Let's give it to 'em!"

The Ork army reached the mine field. Three buggies and a bike were blown up, and a dozen boys were killed when their truck rolled on top of them.

"Hold it! Hit da ground! Dey'z tryin' to trick us!" Irongut watched as rocket and shoota fire detonated hundreds of explosives. He made a note to try and get some for himself later. "Now! Hit 'em!" He ran forward with his Nobs. The blueies were gonna pay!

…

"They have made it past the mine field. Entering turret range now," Kauis's bodyguard reported. Kauis watched as the Orks lost hundreds of warriors surging forward, but they quickly demolished the emplacements. "These barbarians are truly pathetic. They advance with no strategy, no coordination. They simply swarm anything in their way like insects. Well then, let us treat them as insects. Bring up the vehicles! We will catch them when they crest the ridge."

…

Warboss Irongut kicked the remains of one of the blueies turrets over. It had taken an arm from one of his Nobs, but Mad Dok Needles was already sewing it back on. The turrets had taken out nearly a quarter of his Boys, but he had more. Now it was time to take the blueies fortress, a tall building made of some pretty metal that Irongut planned on decorating his armor with.

"Let's GOOOOOO!" Irongut shouted, dashing forward, his Boys following him. They cleared a hill and ran straight into a storm of fire. He saw a line of tanks with long turrets blasting away at his boys. He saw one of his Nobs lose his arm again, then his head. Three wartrucks were blown apart, and dozens of his boys ripped up in a second. "Hit 'em wit da big gunz!"

Behind the main Ork assault, dozens of large blocky cannons as well as several looted Basilisks began lobbing shells over the hill. Most missed, but enough found their mark to put dents in the blueies tank line. Irongut then took his entire force over the rise. It was time for payback!

…

Kauis flinched as a nearby impact showered his suit with rocks and dirt. The Orks had long range guns over the far hill.

"Send the Stealth suits to flank the Orks and destroy their artillery, and call in the Mantas!"

"As you command," his bodyguard replied. A moment later his suit was destroyed by a direct artillery hit. Machine and body parts pinged off Kauis and his surviving Shas'vre. A moment later Kauis heard the arrival of the Manta Missile Destroyers and the sonic booms of the Barracuda fighters. They swooped in and strafed the enemy artillery. One Manta lost its Ion Cannon to a lucky hit, but the Ork weapons were destroyed. A minute later a fresh wave of Devilfish and Hammerheads were offloaded.

"All troops move forward. The Manta's will cover us while we advance. Let us purge these vile aliens fro this world! For the Greater good!"

"For the Greater Good!" The Fire Warriors and pilots replied and moved forward in disciplined ranks. Pulse Rifles began firing, taking down Orks by the dozen. Return fire claimed many of the advancing warriors, but supporting fire from the flyers kept them going. Then a wave of Ork Fighter craft came from over the horizon. They had been rearming and now they would have their fun.

…

The Ork pilot cried out with joy as his guns sent one of the blueies planes spiraling to the ground. Blue laser fire and streams of solid rounds were all around him, but all his eyes could see was the next plane. He tried to get on its tail but it was fast, constantly juking around, spoiling his aim.

"Come on, stay still and let me hit ya!" The pilot bellowed. Then he suddenly felt his plane get lighter. He looked back and saw the reason was his plane's tail section was missing. He tore at the controls but they wouldn't work. His last thoughts before he hit the ground were that he wouldn't get to boast with the other boys about his first kill on this planet.

The aerial duel went on for another fifteen minutes before the Ork planes were swept from the sky. Three Barracudas were taken down and one of the Mantas was forced to land after an Ork plane rammed its engines. Shas'o Kauis then gave the order to advance again. This time they would finish the Orks.

…

Irongut roared in anger as his planes were shot down. They'd pay!

"Come on! Let's get 'em! WAAAAHHHH!" The Orks thundered forward. The blueies fired volley after volley of blue lasers at them. Boys were falling left and fight, but they didn't stop. They reached the blueies and laid into them with Choppas, sluggas and bare fists. Irongut impaled an armored enemy on his power claw and ripped him in two. Another fired his rifle into Irongut's belly, but he lived up to his name as the weapon failed to do anything. He aimed his blasta and burned the blueie down. He looked around and saw those boys that had reached the line were laying into the blueies with everything they had.

Suddenly several packs of hounds came from a nearby grove of trees. They went straight for his boys' throats. Green blood flowed as the Orks fought the Kroot Hounds. Then hundreds of Kroot rushed from the woods, slamming into his boys from the side. As the Orks wheeled to face the new threat several units of Battle Suits descended on jump jets. One blew off Irongut's blasta with a plasma rifle. He cried out and leapt at the machine. His power claw crunched into the thing's armor and he tugged. Just as he was starting to get a look at the pilot, the machine's buddy turned and punched him in the gut. Even Irongut's armor didn't totally protect him from the full force of the blow, and he was sent flying, the wind knocked out of him

…

Kauis barely managed to free his bodyguards' suit from the enraged Ork just in time. The armor protecting the cockpit was nearly gone, and the Battle Suit's flamer was ruined. The Ork staggered to its feet.

"Youz 'aven't beat me yet!" It yelled, gesturing with the stump of its right arm.

"Perhaps, but now I will!" Kauis replied. He fired his suit's plasma rifle, searing the Ork's other arm nearly clean off. "Now I will end this," Kauis whispered to himself, but just as he was aiming, the Ork somehow managed to leap again, using the jump pack of one of its fallen brethren. It raised its almost severed arm, aiming straight for the cockpit of Kauis's suit.

"Look out sir!" His bodyguard cried, moving to shield his Commander. The Ork's power claw, instead of punching through Kauis, tore the body of his last Shas'vre in half. The Battle Suit crumpled to the ground.

Kauis cried out in rage. His Shas'vre had been with him for over ten years, since they had been simple Fire Warriors. He raised his suits weapons as the Ork struggled to free itself from the wreckage of the Battle Suit. Then he lowered them. This thing didn't deserve a clean death. Kauis walked over to the Ork and kicked it off the suit. He then kicked it again before bringing his foot down on it. He felt a crunch and a green smear spread over the ground.

"Shas'o! Shas'o, do you read!" Kauis suddenly realized that his comm. link was active.

"Yes. Yes I am here. Report!"

"The Orks are in retreat. Reinforcements are coming down now. What are your orders?"

Kauis looked down at the broken bodies and machines that littered the battlefield. So much had been lost. But the Greater Good demanded that this world be saved, and Kauis would see it done.

"We will wait for the reinforcements and then mount an attack on the Orks camp. We will catch them while they battle to choose a new leader." The Greater Good would prevail on Fal'shia, but the price would be high.

…

**Eye of Terror: **

There was a surge of power deep in the Eye of Terror. Word was stirring of rumors concerning the Emperor of Mankind. His presence in the Warp had been fluctuating for several months. That meant one of two things. Either his spirit was dying, which was good news for Chaos, or else his body was being healed and his spirit was returning to his body. If it was the latter, then something had to be done.

The Chaos Gods had taken notice of recent events. Tzeench had received word from his agents on Terra that something was happening, but none of them knew exactly what. Abbadon's Black Crusade had stalled at Cadia, where Imperium reinforcements were throwing themselves at Abbadon's positions. As before, he would soon be driven back. Abbadon had failed Chaos once again, and this time would be the last. It was time for a change. The way was already being prepared. Tzeench was weaving a spell ten thousand years in the making. Soon the greatest champion of Chaos would arise, and the galaxy would finally burn in the fires of Chaos.

…

**Terra system: Mars orbit:**

In orbit of Mars, the Borg Tactical Cube was docking with an orbital station. It was at the moment crewed by a hundred tech priests and thousands of servitors. The Cube was due to go through the wormhole in three weeks, but until then the tech priests of Mars would have control of it. Transwarp technology had already been copied, and work was now beginning on adaptive shielding and hull regeneration. The Central Plexus was being examined to see if it could be made to work for communication purposes.

Naturally there has been resistance to the sudden influx of new technology, but it had been sanctioned by the Fabricator General himself, and his word had silenced most of the opposition, though there were still murmurs of anger. The upgrades for the advance fleet had largely taken place at Mars. Now the process of refitting Battlefleet Solar was about to begin. The Inquisition, knowing Chaos would likely catch wind of it, was deploying dozens of agents to sniff out any Chaos threat.

Once ships from Battlefleets Pacifica and Tempestus arrived a fleet would be modified with the express purpose of combating Hive Fleet Leviathan. Transwarp would allow ships to penetrate the Shadow in the Warp and reach worlds under Tyranid attack. A report from the other galaxy had brought word of a weapon that could eliminate the Tyranid threat entirely. The weapon was called a Theleron Radiation Generator. A Mechanicus cruiser was already going through the wormhole to acquire the weapon. Time would tell if it would be successful.

**Terra:**

The Emperor felt the nano probes multiply again. At their current rate his body would be completely healed soon, but it would be a while yet before he could reveal himself. He would have to wait until the people were ready to accept his return. He also faced the problem of the Astronomican. Without him to broadcast it, Imperium ships would have no way to navigate. The new Transwarp technology was promising, but it would take years, if not decades to refit every ship in the Imperium. He did have something that could help, but he had not been able to complete it before he was placed in the Golden Throne. That was one of the reasons he had met with the Fabricator General. He was making arrangements through the Custodes to have his inventions transferred to Mars where the Fabricator General and his most trusted tech priests would complete them. Then, with luck, the Ministorum would have convinced the majority of Imperium citizens that the Emperor would soon return. All was falling into place, but there was still great risk.

"Still, great progress can only happen when faced with great risk," the Emperor said to himself. "Everything will soon rest on the actions of a few, bit I have faith in them, and in the end faith is what truly matters."

Soon everything would come together, and the fate of two galaxies would be revealed.

**So how was that? Sorry it was a bit short. So the Orks finally come into the picture, but don't think we've seen the last of them. The Tyranids will soon come in as well. Chaos is working on a replacement for Abbadon, which will result in a tremendous duel soon. Will Chaos spies make off with the new technology, or will the Inquisition stop them? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Romulans will face the consequences of their actions. What will it be? Will Shinzon give the designs for his Theleron weapon to the Mechanicus? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA **


	45. Chapter 44: Deals in the Shadows

**Chapter 44: Deals in the Shadows**

Commander Denatra stepped into the conference room on onboard the _Enterprise_. After the destruction of the Dark Eldar fleet Denatra's ships had been ordered to power down their weapons and stand by. Denatra, hoping to avoid a firefight with the Imperium armada, had complied. She found four people in the room waiting for her. Captain Picard and Admiral Madthayn sat on one side of the table, but it was the other two which drew Denatra's attention. The first was a man who seemed to be made up mostly of gleaming silver and platinum implants, not unlike a Borg drone, but most of his body was covered by a heavy dark red robe from which sprouted four metallic tendrils which moved slowly from side to side like vipers before they struck. A heavy chain which ended in a polished talisman of a skull half covered by a cog completed him. His eyes were cold and calculating. He was a person not given to compassion or mercy.

The second person's eyes however, were far more sinister. The man was dressed in a heavy black cloak which touched the floor. Denatra's eyes could pick out a half dozen hidden weapons, and she knew there must be more. When he looked at her, Denatra felt like she was under the gaze of a predator, being studied, probed for weakness. She could barely move, let alone think. The man looked at Denatra as a Cobra did a mouse.

"Commander Denatra, please sit," Admiral Madthayn said, breaking Denatra from the Inquisitor's mesmerizing stare. "Allow me to introduce you to magi Dren of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and Inquisitor Falten. So tell me Commander, why did you betray the Dark Eldar?"

"They were a danger to the Empire." Denatra replied. "Their Archon believed himself capable of conquering the galaxy. As you may know, we Romulans are a cautious people. We initially accepted Shadowclaw because we did not know the extent of his power, and his fleet could have done significant damage to the Romulan Empire. We chose to bide our time until we could catch him at a moment of weakness. Now that he is gone the Empire has access to his technology without having to bow to him." And hopefully the Federation as well, Denatra thought to herself.

"As you know, the Dark Eldar are from our galaxy," Madthayn stated. "And in our galaxy anyone who associates with them are killed for treason."

"The Romulans had no knowledge of the Dark Eldar," Captain Picard reminded the group. He knew the Imperium's policy, but he would not stand by and watch as the Romulans were callously exterminated. "They cannot be held responsible for what they did not know."

"Perhaps, but they must still pay for the damage and death they have caused. What do you believe would be appropriate Commander Denatra?" Madthayn asked, hoping to gauge Denatra's response and through it her loyalty to her people. People often revealed their true nature when under pressure.

Denatra closed her eyes for a moment. She knew the power the Imperium vessels could present, as well as the durability they had showed in the battle. If it came down to a war, the Federation and the Imperium could likely overpower the Romulans, especially if the Klingons assisted them. The Romulans could go underground and strike like the Dark Eldar, using what Shadowclaw had taught them, but they would eventually be hunted down. No, better to bide their time and observe the Imperium just as it was doing.

"We are willing to allow your scientists complete access to Shadowclaw's base of operations, as well as our vessels. We will also provide materials to rebuild what Shadowclaw destroyed. Is that satisfactory?" Denatra asked. Hopefully the Tal'Shiar ships had already taken Shadowclaw's most destructive devices away to a secret base the Imperium would never find. They would prove extremely useful soon.

"It would be a start," Magi Dren said. He knew the Romulans were hiding something, but he did not know what.

"What guarantee would we have that your empire would not simply rebuild your forces and come after us again?" Inquisitor Falten asked. Like Dren, he knew the Romulans were concealing important data, but he would uncover it. It was what his purpose in life was; to find the enemies of the Imperium and crush them.

"Because you would both outnumber and outgun us," Denatra replied. "When Shadowclaw's technology is integrated with your own, no race in the galaxy will be able to stand against you."

"I will contact my superiors," Inquisitor Falten said. "You will have our decision soon. In the meantime, Admiral Madthayn, you will take a squadron of warships along with a contingent of the Imperial Guard to occupy the Dark Eldar base. I would hate if any important documents or materials were to… suddenly vanish." Denatra suppressed a scowl. If the Imperium ships arrived to soon the Tal'Shiar might be discovered.

"Please excuse the Inquisitor Commander Denatra," Madthayn said after Falten had left. "His order are not big fans of diplomacy. Now, I have spoken to my superiors back on Terra, and they ask that an Imperium observer be placed on every Romulan ship to monitor its activities. They will not interfere unless the ship attempts to attack Imperium ships or planets."

"I doubt that demand will be received with much favor, but I suppose we have no choice." Denatra knew that no matter what the Imperium said or did, Imperium observers would never be allowed on Romulan vessels. Even if they were, they would be killed through 'convenient' accidents.

"It is only a temporary measure," Madthayn reassured. "Until the High Lords are assured of your future intentions. Now, are there any questions?"

"I have a request," magi Dren said. "My order wishes to have access to the Theleron radiation generator aboard the _Scimitar._ It would prove most useful for battle with the Tyranids in our home galaxy."

"Who are the Tyranids?" Denatra asked.

"They are a race of insectoid life forms that travel from one galaxy to another, stripping them of life. They are intelligent but not sentient. In the last three centuries they have drained nearly an entire spiral arm on our galaxy, and the number of dead worlds grows every day. Shinzon's Theleron weapon combined with Transwarp could allow our fleet to finally destroy the Tyranids once and for all."

"You would destroy an entire race?" Picard asked. Madthayn stood.

"The Tyranids are not a race Captain Picard, anymore than a colony of ants are a race. They seek only to feed and destroy. I have fought them several times, and I have seen their eyes. They are dead, like the eyes of a doll. If they are even aware of us, it is only as a food source. I suppose you could say they are like the Borg." Madthayn saw Picard flinch at the name. He had read of Picard's assimilation. "They sometimes use mind controlled humans for labor on board their hive ships until they are taken to be digested. However unlike the Borg they have to territory, their fleets are always moving, looking for new worlds to devour. If you had fought them Captain, you would not hesitate to exterminate them."

"We have already spoken to Shinzon, and he has agreed to give us what we want if you approve as well."

Picard was about to reply no when he suddenly noticed that everything was frozen. "Q, where are you?"

"You called," Q said as he flashed into view.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I just wanted to show you something. Come on," Q gestured for Picard to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet Q snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Picard were standing on the wall of a fortress. "This is the Northern Polar Fortress on a planet known as Maccrage. A Tyranid fleet is about to attack. This was the first major battle between the Tyranids and the Imperium." Picard saw space marines and defense Auxilia taking positions, waiting for the enemy. Several massive walkers treaded beyond the barriers. Banners hung from their shoulders, trophies from a thousand battles.

Q snapped his fingers and took Picard into space where a small fleet of ships were gathering. Suddenly a cluster of over a thousand objects appeared. Picard had never seen anything like them. They were mottled black and brown vessels, surrounded by swarms of darting creatures. The defending fleet pulled back and the bio ships moved to surround the planet, but as they did the massive defense platforms and orbital fortresses opened fire, their weapons a storm of searing plasma flashes and strobing tracer rounds. The defensive cut a deadly swath through the bio ships, blood forming free floating chunks of black ice. Organs spilled out of shattered hulls, instantly freezing in the coldness of space. Fighters streaked thorough, some detonating in brief flashes, each signaling the death of a brave Imperium pilot. Space quickly filled with debris, both metallic and organic. "This space battle was eventually won, but at a loss of nearly 200 ships, including the flagship of the fleet that will arrive soon. But let's take a look at the aftermath of the ground battle."

Q and Picard reappeared at the fortress to find it a place of death. Bodies, both human and alien, were piled twenty deep around the walls. In some places the aliens had used piles of their own dead to scale he walls. Frozen blood cracked under Picard's feet. Steaming raters marked where Titan plasma reactors had melted down. In places the craters were still steaming. Dead eyes looked up at Picard, many not in the heads they belonged to. A sudden collapse of rock brought a body thudding down on Picard which passed right through him. He still flinched.

"This scene has been repeated on hundreds of worlds," Q said "and more are consumed every day. The Tyranids are just as Admiral Madthayn said, insects. The only difference is that these insects kill people by the billions. They don't think as you understand it. So tell me, would you rather see them destroyed without having to fight battles like this, or would you condemn billions to death? Think about that when you answer the Imperium's proposal."

Picard suddenly found himself back in the conference room.

"Well, what do you say Captain Picard?" Madthayn asked.

"I will speak with Starfleet Command," Picard replied, knowing the images of the fortress would haunt his dreams that night.

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Dark Eldar base to claim. Madthayn to _Divine Judgment_. One to beam up." After Madthayn left the meeting broke up. Denatra and Picard continued to talk about the future. Magi Dren returned to his ship.

…

Inquisitor Falten's cruiser dropped out of transwarp 300 light years from Earth. Waiting for him was one of the Shadow Fleet's Dreadnaughts, a massive vessel over a kilometer long and composed of the toughest materials in the Federation. The hull was black; the only sign of its presence the glow of its warp nacelles and its running lights. Falten sent a coded signal and the dreadnaught's shields lowered, allowing Falten to beam aboard. He found himself in a conference room. Two men with golden skin and eyes aimed phaser rifles at his chest. At the far end of the room a figure sat behind a desk. Weapons decorated the wall behind him.

"Not a very welcoming greeting Admiral Vincent," Falten said.

"Sorry, but you know the policy," a man with short black hair and an Admiral's uniform replied. His eyes never blinked, even under Falten's withering stare. "So, did you bring it?"

"Of course." Falten taped several controls on his wrist and a box materialized. Falten opened it and picked up a grenade. "Vortex grenades and power weapons, as I promised. So, do you have what you promised?"

"Of course Inquisitor. The cloaking devices and weapon data are already being transferred to your vessel."

"Excellent. Soon the Federation and the Imperium will become the greatest powers in both our galaxies. So, I trust your ships will be keeping a close eye on the Romulans."

"We always have," Admiral Vincent replied. "Good day to you Inquisitor."

"And to you Admiral," Falten replied before beaming back to his ship.

"Are you sure it's wise to help him Sir?" A man behind Vincent asked.

"Of course. For now we both want the Federation to grow strong, but if the Inquisition thinks we will simply become their noble allies they are foolish. They are just like the other race, a threat to the Federation. We'll play along until we learn all we can from them. They we'll make our move. Now get the R&D people working over these." The man nodded and the two androids in the corner of the room picked up the crate and carried it off.

…

Admiral Madthayn watched the minutes count down until his fleet arrived at the Badlands. There were a dozen ships in his fleet: the Divine_ Judgment_, one Mars class battle cruiser, three Gothic cruisers, three Dictators, two Cobras and two Guard troopships, the troopships each equipped with a dozen mass transporters and carrying 70,000 troops each.

"Two minutes to transwarp exit Admiral," Captain Virenox reported.

"Good, order all ships to proceed to combat stations and prepare for maximum resistance. He have no way of knowing how many troops the Dark Eldar may have left behind, or what defenses they may still have." Madthayn felt the familiar sounds of his ship as its weapon systems heated up and the new shields began humming. The plan was that the combat vessels would go in first and neutralize the Dark Eldar defenses. The troopships would come in next and take control of critical structures.

"Thirty second! All hands prepare for combat!" The green and yellow of Transwarp faded, replaced by the sinister clouds of the Badlands. As Madthayn's fleet proceeded inside, scouting fighters probed ahead, searching for hidden plasma storms torpedoes. Twice they encountered groups of Dark Eldar fighters which were driven off. Seven fighters were lost by the time the fleet cleared the final cloud barrier. Phantom Lance fire met them as soon as the base came into visual range. Phaser Lances and Plasma torpedoes replied, and a firefight developed. Seven Dark Warbirds and twelve Phantom Claws attacked from two directions, their combined firepower overwhelming the shields of the Gothic Cruiser_ Lancer. _A salvo of Leech torpedoes tore out the starboard decks, causing the ship to begin drifting.

The Imperial fleet quickly recovered and fought back. Madthayn's flagship tore a defense platform apart with a full salvo from its 100 starboard Phaser Lances. Its plasma batteries took two Warbirds and a Phantom Claw apart while its Nova Cannon blew a second weapon platform to scrap. The rest of the fleet took advantage of the hole in the Dark Eldar defenses. Fighters strafed targets of opportunity. Bombers took our weapon ports and fighter bays. Casualties were high, especially with the fighter wings assigned to disable the command station, but thirty minutes after arriving, the Imperium fleet had full control of the space field. The troopships warped in and began transporting first bombs into heavy troop concentration and then guardsmen. The real fight was just beginning.

…

Sergeant Huller of the 415th Kortien Regiment ducked as a wave of crystal shards passed over his head. Trooper Hallis wasn't quick enough and screamed as the poisonous shards cut him to pieces. His blood splattered the two mend nearest him, turning their blue and black suits dark red. Huller grabbed a Tube charge and threw it down the corridor. As the detonation rang in his ears he charged down the corridor, making it into the cover of a fallen support beam. The sharp metal cut his knee but he ignored it. Five of his men made it and began firing las bolts down the corridor.

"What's the plan Boss?" Trooper Nilt asked. His shoulder pad was torn from there a shard had grazed him. Already his shoulder was throbbing, but it wasn't too bad yet.

"They've got some kind of heavy weapon at the far end of the corridor in cover. If we can't take it out we're done. Nilt, you're our best shot. You think you can nail a beacon to whatever it is down there?"

"You got it," Nilt replied and drew his modified lasgun. He fired, but instead of al as bolt a tiny piece of metal traveled down the corridor and fixed itself to the barrel of a Splinter Cannon. A moment later a Photon Grenade was beamed in and blew out the end of the corridor. The team and these behind it moved up. The new weapons had were coming in handy. Aside from the transporter beacons, the TR-116 rifles allowed snipers to shoot through cover and even through walls. Casualties were still fearsome. The Dark Eldar knew their end was near and fought all the harder.

…

Captain Drestalin of the 398th Mordian Iron Guard expertly inserted his bayonet into the heart of the first Dark Eldar that came at him, and planted his foot into the throat of the second while he fired his lasrifle to get the first enemy off his gun. His squad had made it nearly to the central control room. Only ten men were left in his command, but more would beam in soon.

Suddenly a volley of splinter fire hosed the corridor. Drestalin's carapace armor deflected most of the shards, but three embedded themselves in his leg. He dropped to one knee and aimed his lasrifle, making three head shots until a second volley pulped his face, the flesh tearing off and leaving a splintered skull. The rest of his squad was overrun a few seconds later by a group of Mandrakes. They slithered out of the shadows and struck before the men could move. Blood decorated the walls in preside patterns. After collecting the skulls and various organs from their victims, the Mandrakes moved on, searching for more victims.

…

"Admiral, the third station has been secured, losses are heavy."

"Understood. Move half the troops to the eighth station to assist the 543rd." Half the stations had been taken, but losses were nearly a third of the troops. The Dark Eldar were primarily raiders, but they could fight extremely fiercely. Madthayn had been ordered to capture as much of the enemy base intact as possible, but that did not stop him from mourning the loss of thousands of loyal troops. He hoped the rewards would be worth it. "Inform Command that the base will be ours within the hour."

…

Contrary to Madthayn's estimates, it took nearly five hours to secure the base, and there were reports that several Mandrakes and other troops had gone to ground. They would have to be rooted out. Teams were already on their way from Earth, eager to get a look at the Dark Eldar tech. The Romulans would be permitted to assist, under heavy guard of course. Commander Denatra had been most vocal about cooperation between the Imperium and the Star Empire. She was one of a few who were able to see that the balance of power had changed, and the Romulans would have to change as well.

Against Inquisitor Falten's advice, Romulans were participating in the development of new technology using the knowledge they had gained from Shadowclaw, but in exchange the Imperium was asking that the Treaty of Algeron be voided. That was not going over well in the Senate, and there were even rumors of armed rebellion being planned. Several Inquisitors were secretly monitoring these rumors. They all knew the Romulans would betray them, but they would wait for them to make the first move. That would allow them to both convince the Federation that their actions were necessary and draw out the Shadow Fleet so they could be investigated and eventually… appropriated.

…

At Utopia Plenitia, the first ships build from the ground up with Imperium and Federation technology were taking shape. When completed they would be among the most powerful vessels in the quadrant. Federation miniaturization and computers, coupled with Imperium and likely Dark Eldar technology, would ensure that the Imperium Federation Alliance stood unchallenged in the Alpha Quadrant. Only a select few knew the true nature of their design. To everyone else they were the result of recent STC finds coupled with technology gained from their new human allies. There had been voices of dissent from both parties regarding the development of such powerful warships, but construction proceeded. The Imperium replied to the skeptics that the fleet would be used to defend against enemies such as the Borg, who would undoubtedly strike again soon. Captain Halloway would lead the fleet along with Captain Picard. Together they would ensure the safety and security of the Federation. Admiral Ross had been promoted to chief fleet commander under Admiral Madthayn. He would ensure that the fleet performed its duties and lead major fleet actions.

Everything was slowly coming together. There were still problems to be worked out, but time would hopefully see the Imperium and the Federation come together. But challenges lurked in the future as well, and humanity would be hard pressed to survive them. Only time would tell what the future held. Shadowy figures were moving, their paths leaving nothing behind. Eventually they would clash, and destruction would reign unless one side claimed absolute victory, and one would. As for who that would be, not even the Emperor knew.

**How was that? So the Dark Eldar base is in Imperium hands. Will Dark Eldar technology find its way into the Imperium's newest vessels? Will the Romulans be able to survive in a changing galaxy, and will the Borg come soon? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the new champion of Chaos will be revealed, and the Tau will soon take a more active role in the grand scheme of things. Well, see ya all in the next chapter, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	46. Chapter 45: Dark Paths

**Chapter 45: Dark Paths**

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School's kept me pretty busy. The next chapter might not come for a while, but I promise to try my best. Thanks for sticking with me. Well here's the chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Holy Terra, High Orbit: **

Captain Thomas Markel of the refitted Sovereign class starship _U.S.S. King Royal _got his first look at the Imperium capital system as his ship passed through the wormhole. Along with 3 Nebula class ships, 4 Akiras and 2 Prometheus class vessels, his fleet had been given the task of taking Starfleet's gift for exploration to the Imperium galaxy. With most of the Imperium armada occupied, Starfleet would prove its value to the Imperium by conducting surveys and reconnaissance missions in Imperium systems. They would be joined by a squadron of Cobra escorts and a single Gothic cruiser.

"We're being hailed by the_ Stellar Nova," _Lieutenant Robinson reported.

"On screen," Captain Markel replied. He waited until the image of a man appeared. His black hair was cut short and had spots of grey. His eyes were brown and showed great intelligence and a bit of hostility.

"Captain Markel. I am Captain Francis Fellintu of the Imperium warship _Stellar Nova. _I have received our flight plan from Command. We will leave immediately. I am transmitting our course. Form alongside my vessel and prepare for Transwarp."

"Understood Captain. It's an honor to serve with you," Captain Markel replied. Captain Fellintu simply nodded and closed the channel.

"Friendly fellow isn't he?" Commander Dellsten, Markel's XO said.

"From some of the reports on Imperium Captains I've read, I'd say he was downright friendly. Helm, form us up and lay in the course they've given us."

"Course laid in," Lieutenant Jinto replied. As the _King Royal _formed up alongside the _Stellar Nova_ Jinto was still amazed by its size. Three kilometers long and bristling with weapons. The Imperium military was powerful and frightening, but then he supposed it was supposed to be. Then he had no time for thought as the Transwarp conduit formed and Jinto began the task of guiding the ship through it.

…

**Eye of Terror: **

The Eye of Terror was shifting. Its energies were moving, all congregating toward the center. The Chaos Gods were manifesting themselves directly in the center of the Eye, the only place where it was possible for their incredible energies to hold together outside of the Warp. The billion colors of Warpspace, most of which would burst the human eye, crossed and mixed, forming insane patterns. Twenty worlds were circling the tear where raw Chaos poured into the material realm. Thousands of ships were present, from small personal cruisers to lumbering battleships that had fought at Terra during the Heresy. Abbadon's battle barge was present as well. All the ships gave it a wide berth.

Abbadon the Despoiler, arch champion of Chaos, stalked the halls of his battle barge. He had been close to taking the Cadian system when a fleet of Imperium reinforcements had arrived. Over five hundred ships had come out of strange green portals. Some had been armed with powerful new weapons. They had linked with the battered defenders of Cadia as well as the surviving elements of Battlefleet Gothic and launched an all out attack on Abbadon's forces. He had been forced to retreat, but as a parting gift his Planet Killer had annialated fifty vessels with its main weapon before withdrawing to the safety of Warpspace. Then, as he was planning his counterattack, a daemon had told him his presence was demanded by the Chaos Gods. When his ship arrived he waited. Now he would descend to the surface and find out why he had been called.

…

Fluid matter gushed out of the rip in the Eye, solidifying into a vast plain of obsidian rock. Daemons moved within the rock, attacking and devouring any who were weak enough to be fed on by them. The rest, a mixture of Chaos Generals, Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes, stood or hovered in their thousands. Four massive thrones rose from the ground, draining the souls of those who stood near. The four Chaos Gods slowly took form. Khorne, god of war sat upon his massive throne of brass and skulls. Blood ran down from sacrifices hung on the chair's arms. The war god's face wash half obscured by a brass helmet and his body was covered in segmented brass and gold armor. His snarling face drove bloodlust into whoever looked upon it. The second to take form was Slaanesh. He sat upon a silver throne that was nearly translucent. His beautiful form was obscured by a veil which kept his powers from mesmerizing the assembly. Next came Nurgle, his putrid, pus leaking form held together by enchantments and his odor masked by stronger spells. His throne was simply a pile of excrement. Last to form was Tzeench, though he didn't so much form as move from one shade of energy to another. Faces ran along his skin, each different and suffering. The assembled Chaos servants went to their knees and averted their gaze. Anyone who looked upon the Chaos Gods would be driven insane.

"Abbadon the Despoiler. Come forth!" Bellowed Khorne. Abbadon walked forward and went to one knee.

"You summoned me and I have come," Abbadon replied. "I wish to know why I have been called here."

"You have failed yet again Despoiler!" Nurgle said, bile leaking from his throat as he spoke. "Your Black Crusade has again failed to penetrate the Gate. Ten thousand years we have waited. Ten thousand years we have supported you, extended your precious mortal life. All we asked in return was that you complete what your former master Horus could not, and extinguish the light of the human Imperium."

"And I will masters. My defeat at Cadia was only temporary. I will gather my forces again and take that blasted world. I vow that soon Cadia will be no more than rubble."

"Thirteen times you have said that, and thirteen times you have failed to live up to your promises," Tzeench said, his energy shifting color with each word. "Change is coming to the Imperium for the first time in ten thousand years. A new force has entered the playing field. They are known as the United Federation of Planets. They are what the Imperium could have been had the Emperor succeeded." Tzeench spat the name of humanity's lord. It was a curse known to all daemons. "If they are allowed to join with the Imperium everything we have worked for will have been for nothing. My servants have revealed that the Federation is already strengthening the Imperium, introducing new weapons, new technologies, and most dangerous of all, the idea of unity. It may take time, but eventually the Imperium will rebuild. That must not come to pass."

Abbadon was about to reply when Slaanesh interrupted. His entrancing voice prevented Abbadon from moving his mouth.

"We know what you would say. You would tell us that given one more chance you would crush the Imperium, that all your promises would be fulfilled. Our patience with your promises has reached an end Despoiler. If you wish our continued support you must earn it."

"We have forged a NEW champion of Chaos. You must defeat him if you wish to continue your service to us," Nurgle said.

As Nurgle spoke a beam of energy flew from the four Chaos thrones. They converged and began to take the form of a creature. It formed slowly, then exploded into being with a mighty wave of energy which knocked most of the crown off their feet. It was massive, nearly four meters tall and hugely muscled. Great black feathered wings grew from its back. It was clad in dark red armor that dripped with blood and topped with a horned helmet. It slowly stood and stared at Abbadon, who met its gaze evenly.

"Abbadon, if you wish to survive past this day, then fight our champion and defeat him," Khorne said, leaning forward to watch the fight. An arena rose from the ground, surrounding Abbadon and his opponent, who drew a large black sword. Its serrated edge crackled with energy and seemed to suck in the light cast from above. "FIGHT!"

Abbadon and the Chaos champion circled each other. Abbadon drew Drauch'nyun and waited for his opponent to make the first move. The champion closed with a speed that was blurry to even Abbadon's senses. The two swords met in an explosion of sparks and a thunderous boom. As both combatants struggled, Abbadon's Terminators advanced to surround his enemy. The champion jumped away, killing two Terminators with a blast of energy from his sword. The others fired volleys from their combi bolters, reaper autocannons and flamers. The champion dodged most of the fire and the rest merely left small craters and burns on his armor which began repairing themselves.

Around the arena the assembled crown cheered. Bets were placed for everything from weapons to entire worlds. The Chaos gods watched with silent interest, for the outcome of this match would determine the future of many.

Abbadon lost three more Terminators when the Champion teleported behind his group. The man was just as fast as Abbadon if not faster, and had the advantage of flight. So far Abbadon had not been able to get within striking distance for more than a moment, while the Champion could fly or teleport away.

"Stand and face me!" Abbadon called out. The Champion laughed.

"If you cannot hit me, then you have no right to win," the champion replied, firing a blast of warp flame from his sword. Abbadon raised Drauch'nyun and created a reality distortion that swallowed the attack.

"Now that I know your strategy you have no choice but to face me blade to blade." The Champion did not reply. Instead he teleported behind Abbadon, who blocked his strike with the Talon of Horus. The ancient weapon sent a volley of shells tearing into the Champion's helmet. As he reeled and prepared to teleport Abbadon swung his blade and shattered the champion's helmet. The champion's face was a mask of wage. Pitiless black eyes gazed out of a dark skinned face with the mark of Chaos Undivided burning on the forehead.

The champion, furious that Abbadon had managed to destroy his helmet, fired a massive blast of Chaos energy at the Warmaster. Abbadon spoke a chant and swung Drauch'nyun in a complicated pattern. A small warp hope opened and swallowed the champion's attack. A pair of minor daemons leapt from the portal but were thrown aside by a glace from the champion. Abbadon use that moment to leap forward and swing Drauch'nyun with all his might. The Champion turned just in time to block, but Abbadon then swung the Talon of Horus at the Champion's vulnerable leg, catching the hip joint of his armor and biting deep. Black blood flowed from the wound. The champion cried out and hit Abbadon square in the gut with a bladed boot. He pulled it out before Abbadon could slice it off.

"You cannot hope to win. Admit defeat and I may spare your lie," the champion taunted. Abbadon spat at him.

"I will never loose to you! For ten thousand years I have engineered the demise of the Imperium, and I will not let you stand in my way!" Abbadon spoke another spell and Drauch'nyun fired a blast of energy that tore reality apart. The Champion chanted a spell of his own and the blast veered off and vaporized a Khornate daemon prince.

"Is that the best you can muster? I was created from the very essence of Chaos. You may have power, but you have not even ascended to daemonhood yet. Until now I have been holding back, but since you wish it, I will end this now!" The Champion suddenly blurred forward and struck a hundred blows a second. Abbadon, using all his knowledge, closed his eyes and let Drauch'nyun guide his hands. The blade bent reality around its master and appeared in a dozen places at once. The Champion's every blow was blocked, but both Drauch'nyun and Abbadon were beginning to tire. The Champion was generating an invisible miasma that drained strength.

"You have not won yet!" Abbadon cried, moving as quickly as he could, Drauch'nyun aiming for the Champion's heart. The Champion extended his wings but Abbadon, with the aid of Drauch'nyun, leapt after him.

"Fool, now you can't move," the Champion gloated. He plunged toward Abbadon, blade first. Then, just as he was about to strike, Drauch'nyun flew from Abbadon's hand, propelled by its master's hatred. It moved faster than any eye could follow, slipping past the Champion's guard and embedding itself it his chest. The Champion gasped as the breath was driven from his lungs. He felt his body bending, distorting with Drauch'nyun's power. Abbadon then fired a volley from the Talon of Horus that pierced the Champion's chest. He plummeted to the ground, impacting with a crash that was eclipsed by the roar of the crowd.

Abbadon strode forward, Drauch'nyun floating back to his hand. The Champion was on the ground, blood pumping from his pierced body. Many of his bones had been shattered. Abbadon raised Drauch'nyun to deliver the final blow.

"No contest. I didn't even have to use my full power," Abbadon gloated. "Now, to finish you." He raised his blade and…was frozen. He couldn't move. The Champion slowly got to his feet. His wounds healed themselves and he blasted Abbadon back with a monumental blast of energy. He knocked Drauch'nyun from Abbadon's hand and stabbed his blade through the Despoiler's chest.

"You are pathetic. You made the very same mistake Horus did. You hesitated, you gloated. You should have finished me when you had the chance. Now, YOU die!" The Champion poured every once of his energy into his blade. Crimson lightning speared into the Despoiler's body, tearing him apart atom by atom. He screamed but realized he had no voice. He called to Drauch'nyun but it didn't answer. He felt the Chaos Gods remove their power from him. In an instant he was no more than the man who had fought beside Horus. Without the Gods power his body disintegrated, aging ten thousand years in seconds. His armor rusted and fell apart. His body shriveled and turned to dust. His soul however, was absorbed into the Champion's blade, which he placed it its sheath alongside Drauch'nyun. Abbadon's blade had found a new master.

The Champion turned away from the decaying body of the Despoiler. He felt his powers grow as the Chaos Gods conferred their ultimate blessings upon him. One by one, the crowd bowed to the new Champion of Chaos. The four lesser Champions of the Gods, Kharne, Lucius, Typhus and Ahriman looked upon their new Great Champion and gave a shallow bow. The Chaos Gods looked on, their faces betraying nothing.

"It has begun," Tzeench intoned. "The second coming of Chaos. And you shall lead our armies Champion. From this day forth you shall be known as… Warmaster Darkstorm." The Champion bowed, then strode off towards Abbadon's shuttle. He had work to do. There were factions to unify, fleets to combine, and much more. And if he was to succeed Abbadon as the Arch Champion of Chaos he could not fail. And he wouldn't.

…

Captain Markel was relaxing in his ready room sipping a cup of synthohol. It would take the fleet two days to get to their destination, a system called Relis. The Imperium vessels had been fairly quiet. Markel knew they didn't approve of the Federation ships, but at least they were being cooperative.

Suddenly a massive impact knocked Captain Markel to the floor. His cup shattered and a shard impaled his hand. He pulled it out and staggered onto the bridge.

"Report! What just hit us?"

"Not sure yet Captain," Commander Julia Sille, a joined Trill replied. "Some sort of energy wave hit the Transwarp conduit. It's destabilizing but we can't shut it down."

"What about the other ships?"

"All reporting the same problem. Wait, the conduit's changing. This is impossible! The entire Transwarp energy stream is mutating."

"Confirmed." Ensign Helsh as Ops replied. "This is impossible. It's like the laws of physics just warped. We're being pulled into another conduit. I don't understand this!"

"Emergency exit. Get us out of the conduit!" Captain Markel ordered.

"I can't!" Sille replied. "Hold on!" An even more massive shockwave hit, and for just a moment before he blacked out, Markel thought he saw the entire ship twisting and shifting like wet clay. Then his head hit a console and he blacked out.

…

A black and green hoe opened in space and ten ships were shot out. Several of them were nearly torn apart. Others seemed to shimmer with energy. The lead ship slowly coasted to a stop. On board the _King Royal_, Captain Markel slowly got to his feet. His left arm felt broken and he could feel a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw a piece of metal sticking out of his hip.

"Is everyone all right!" Markel called out.

"Alive over here," Commander Sille replied.

"Same here," Lieutenant Rellis called out from the helm. Various other groans told him that most of his bridge crew was all right. But Ensign Helsh was dead. His head and most of his body had melted into his console.

"Status on the other ships?"

"Three ships are badly damaged. The _Moonlight _and the _Vega _are about to fall apart, and there's something happening to the _Wild Card's _shields. I can't establish contact. The rest of the ships are fine. But the _Holdout _and the _Delta, _along with two of the Imperium escorts aren't here. I'm not detecting them on sensors."

"Ok, first things first. We've got to get this fleet in order. Have casualties taken to sickbay, and have critical cases transferred to the les damaged ships. And get someone to tell me just what the hell happened to us!"

"I'll get right on it," Sille replied.

As his crew went to work on getting the fleet in order, Captain Markel picked up an emergency med kit and tried to heal his side injury. He hoped he would be able to make contact with friendly forces, before whatever had caused that shockwave found them. He didn't know how, but he somehow knew that someone or something has done it, and the last thing he wanted was to come face to face with it.

**So how was that? So Abbadon is dead and a new Chaos Champion has risen. Will he be able to do what Horus could not and break the Cadian Gate open? What happened to Captain Markel's fleet, and where are the other ships? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Borg will be making another appearance, and they're coming hard this time. Will the Federation and Imperium forces be able to repel them? Will the Shadow Fleet and the Inquisition stay friendly long enough to ensure the safety of the Alpha Quadrant? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	47. Chapter 46: Power Match

**Chapter 46: Power Match**

A Starfleet deep space probe sat in orbit of a gas giant beyond the borders of Federation space, light from the binary suns twinkling off its silver white hull. It was one of many such probes that formed the perimeter of a Borg early warning system. Since the last Borg attack Starfleet had been working on ways to detect Cubes earlier and enable them to gather more ships to combat them.

Suddenly the probe's long range sensors detected Transwarp conduits approaching. It sent a signal to the next probe in its chain which would eventually carry the signal to Starfleet.

A moment after the first probe transmitted its warning its hull was bathed in green light as a Borg Cube destroyed the probe with a torpedo before returning to Transwarp. With this part of the way clear the rest of the Borg strike force moved on. Soon the Federation and its mysterious new allies would become one with the Borg, because resistance was futile.

…

Captain Picard and Commander Riker walked quickly through the halls of Starfleet Headquarters, eventually arriving at a meeting hall looking out on the golden gate bridge. Sunlight streamed in but didn't seem to make it to the four men at the table: Admiral Paris, Admiral Ross, Lord Admiral Madthayn, and Magi Dren.

"Captain, Commander, have a seat," said Admiral Paris. "I'm afraid I have bad news and worse news. Which do you want first?"

"I suppose the bad news," Picard replied, confused.

"All right. Just over an hour ago one of our deep space probes detected Borg activity approaching the Alpha Quadrant." Picard was stunned for a moment.

"If that's the bad news Admiral, what could possibly be worse?" Picard asked.

"The worse news," Admiral Ross replied "is that additional scans have detected no less than twelve Cubes." Picard was barely aware of his jaw dropping.

"We've discovered That the Cubes are traveling in 3 distinct groups," Mage Dren said, bringing up an image on the screen built into the wall. Three red lines stretched deep into Federation territory. "The first group will strike Vulcan, the second will attack Deep Space 9, and the third group is coming here to Earth."

"And we plan to stop them," Madthayn added, seeing the looks on the faces of the other men. "The Imperium has weapons and tactics that can help the Federation resist the Borg."

"Admiral Madthayn, the Federation was barely able to fight off a single Borg Cube. How can we possibly defend against twelve, especially if we are forced to split our forces in three parts?" Picard asked.

"Many of our larger warships carry large forward mounted guns known as Nova Cannons Captain. Using high ex rounds, the total yield of a Nova Cannon shell is estimated at 12 gigatons, or 54.6 billion terajoules. We plan to have at least two Nova Cannon equipped warships at each Borg target. In addition we have discovered that Borg shields are vulnerable to plasma weapons and so we will also use as many plasma cannon equipped vessels as possible. We may lose many ships, but the Borg must be stopped. The main Federation fleet will gather to defend Vulcan while the Imperium armada will concentrate on Earth, and both will jointly hold Deep Space Nine. I will lead the defense of Earth, Admiral Ross Vulcan, and Captain Picard you will defend Deep Space 9. Is everyone agreed?" Madthayn asked.

"Do you truly believe you can destroy 12 Borg Cubes?" Picard asked. Madthayn smiled.

"I once led a two hundred strong fleet against a Tyranid hive fleet three times my number Captain. Many thought victory impossible, but we won through the use of superior tactics. Every race, every fleet, has a weakness. The Borg's weakness is their lack of creativity. They are quick to adapt to new weapons but slow when it comes to new tactics. That was likely one of the reasons they abducted you. Also we intend to use the Tactical Cube we captured to upload a virus into the Collective. It won't stop them, but it should slow them down at least. So, are there any questions? Then I will assemble my ships. We should get moving as quickly as possible. Madthayn to _Divine Judgment_, one to beam up."

"What do you think Captain?" Admiral Paris asked.

"I think the Lord Admiral is right," Picard replied. "The Borg are experts in adapting to weapons, but our ingenuity, coupled with the Imperium's heavy weapons should be enough, at least this time."

"I'm still a little cautious. The Imperium may be helping us, but what do we really know about them beyond what they've told us? I've read Captain Halloway's reports, and it looks like the Imperium is far different than we believe. Some of the worlds he visited were in his words, 'worlds of pollution, with the populations living in massive hive cities. Crime and disease ran rampant and gang wars infested the lower levels.'"

"I would invite you to remember Commander, that the Imperium has been under continuous attack for over ten millennia. When they started out they were well on their way to becoming like the Federation, but beings beyond our understanding engineered its downfall, and they've been fighting to regain what they've had ever since. If we help them we can help an entire galaxy," Admiral Ross replied.

"And for now that doesn't matter," Admiral Paris added. "Right now our immediate concern is the Borg. If we don't stop them now it won't matter what we think of the Imperium." The rest of the men nodded and left, but Picard mused over Riker's thoughts. The Imperium he had seen appeared to be acceptable, but he resolved to find out the rest as soon as he could.

…

**Deep Space 9: 1300 hours**

Colonel Kira paced the floor of Ops. She had just received a message from Starfleet Command that a fleet of 4 Borg Cubes was heading for DS9. A Federation and Imperium fleet was on its way and she was to coordinate the defense. Needless to say she was sweating and already on her third raktajino.

"Keep pacing like that and you'll wear a hole in the deck plating," O'Brian said.

"Status on the fleet?" Kira replied.

"They should be here in a few minutes. Maybe you should go get something to eat."

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" O'Brian shrugged.

The next few minutes ticked by slowly, with the only sounds being the tapping of panels and the beeping of consoles. Then the space around DS9 was suddenly filled with Transwarp portals. Kira raised her hand to open fie, but stopped when she recognized the Starfleet and Imperium ships streaming out of the portals.

"We're being hailed," Dax called out.

"On screen," Kira replied, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The screen resolved into an image of Captain Picard.

"Major, I apologize if our arrival startled you. The new Imperium Transwarp drives were our fastest way of getting here."

"I understand. The station's weapons were upgraded a week ago, so we're ready, but against 4 Cubes I'm not sure it'll be enough."

"It will be Major. Just remember one thing. The Borg can always be defeated if you believe they can be."

…

**Vulcan: 14:30 hours**

Admiral Ross adjusted the position of three ships as his fleet orbited Vulcan. Long range scans had determined the Borg would exit Transwarp approximately ten million kilometers from the planet. He'd received word that both Picard and Madthayn's fleets were in position. Now all they had to do was wait. The plan was simple. The Cubes would drop out of Transwarp and instantly be targeted by the fleet's Nova Cannons. Any Cubes that were damaged but survived would be targeted by the entire fleet and taken down.

"Admiral, Transwarp conduits approaching. All ships standing by," Captain Selthis of the Galaxy class ship_ Venture_ reported.

"All ships arm weapons and target the Borg exit points. Nova Cannons at my command," Ross replied. This was it. If the fleet failed here the Borg would gain a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant as well as control of one of the founding worlds of the Federation.

The 4 Borg Cubes dropped out of Transwarp precisely ten million kilometers from Vulcan and slowly moved in. The Mars class battlecuisers _Emperor's Will, Shield of Order, _and _Eternal Avenger _armed their Nova Cannons and took aim.

On board the _Emperor's Will, _Commodore Theodore Hadris looked down at his crew proudly. The recent refit had significantly improved the bridge systems. Over half the servitor consoles had been eliminated with the fitting of bio neural circuitry. The remaining station still mostly used the standard Imperium control runes, though a few used the Starfleet LCARS configuration. The viewscreen allowed much more visual enhancement as well.

"Ordinance Master, status on the Nova Cannon?"

"Armed and ready sir," the Master of Ordinance replied. His augmetic hands, courtesy of a boarding action five years ago, flew across his controls, making minute adjustments to the targeting telemetry. After eight years as an ordinance master he was more comfortable at his console than he was socializing with other members of the crew.

"Then prepare to fire as soon as the Admiral signals." Commodore Hadris secretly resented the fact that he was not in command. His flagship far outweighed the puny Galaxy class Federation vessel that Admiral Ross commanded. He had offered Ross a place on the_ Will's_ bridge, but the Admiral had replied he felt more comfortable on his own vessel.

"Standing by." The bridge crew silently watched as the 4 cube shaped vessels closed in. They were well within range, but Ross had ordered the fleet to hold fire.

"The Borg ships are hailing the fleet. Admiral Ross is signaling weapons free." Hadris moved a hand and the crew swept into action even as the Borg message hacked into the fleet's comms.

"We are the Borg. Lower your-" the message ended as the lead Cube was hit simultaneously by Nova Cannon shells from the _Emperor's Will _and _Shield of Order. _The Cube simply exploded, a massive shockwave damaging two of the Cubes flanking it. The round from the _Eternal Avenger _was slightly off target as the Cube it targeted attempted to dodge, so that instead of being destroyed the Cube simply lost most of its port half and began drifting.

"All ships open fire. Target the undamaged Cube first," Admiral Ross ordered. He was stunned at the sheer power of the Imperium Nova Cannons. Just two of them had destroyed a Borg Cube. The only other weapons he'd ever seen do something like that had been Transphasic torpedoes, but the Borg had since adapted to them. "Move us into plasma cannon range." The _Venture _joined the line of advancing ships as theyopened fire with phaser lances, plasma torpedoes and as the range closed to under 75,000 kilometers, plasma cannons. The Borg shields, having never encountered lance technology before, proved useless as massive sections of the hull where torn apart. Green fire leaked from shattered sections. The five Cobra destroyers in the fleet pumped a grand total of 1,000 plasma torpedoes into the Cube, tearing it apart. The last Cube had begun regenerating and fired a barrage of disruptors and plasma torpedoes which caught three Starfleet vessels, destroying two and disabling the third. In reply every gun in the fleet spoke together. The Borg vessel simply vanished, most of the hull vaporized and the remaining debris from the other Cubes being gathered up. The Vinculum of one of the cubes had survived and was being prepared for the upload of the anti-Borg virus. This third of the Imperium's battle plan had gone off flawlessly.

…

**Deep Space 9: **

A volley from DS9's weapons tore another hole in the third Borg Cube. The two Mars class battlecuisers in the defense fleet had taken out one of the Borg Cubes as they emerged from Transwarp, but the other three were proving more difficult to stop. They were slowly adapting to the phaser lances, but the plasma canons were still functioning perfectly. The three remaining Cubes were all heavily damaged, but over fifty Starfleet vessels had been destroyed. DS9 itself had sustained damage but was still in the fight.

On the _Enterprise_ Captain Picard redeployed his ships as the Borg closed the distance.

"Have the second division concentrate plasma fire on these coordinates on the second Cube."

"Aye sir," Data replied. "Sir the _Flaming Hawk _reports their Nova Cannon has reloaded and they are targeting the fourth Cube."

"All ships move away," Picard ordered as the Mars class vessel fired a high yield Nova Cannon shell that struck the Cube dead center. The shell smashed through the shields and hull to detonate in the Cube's heart. The massive vessel exploded with such force that the shockwave was felt by every ship in the fleet. Picard felt a surge of joy as he watched the Cube explode. Ever since his assimilation he had hated the Borg with a passion completely inappropriate for a Starfleet officer. "Have all ships concentrate their fire on the third Cube. Once the _Glory of Fralis's _Nova Cannon is recharged have them target the second Cube." Riker nodded.

"Sir we have reports of Borg drones appearing on the surface of Bajor," Data reported.

"Damn," Picard swore. "Open a channel to the _Flaming Hawk_. Commodore Drackis, the Borg are beaming troops down to Bajor."

"I know," Drackis replied. Commodore Drackis was a slightly overweight man with a black goatee and an augmetic eye and ear. "We are transporting units to the planet now. The Borg will not get far."

…

Trooper Felnir laughed out loud as he swing his autocannon through yet another wave of advancing Borg drones. Most of the drones were beaming into one of the cities where they quickly assimilated most of the residents. About thirty seconds ago the transports had stopped at the same time as a large explosion that Felnir assumed to have been the last Cube going up was seen. Now all that was left was mop up.

"Felnir look out!" Deinre said as he stabbed his bayonet into the neck of a drone that suddenly beamed behind the cannon emplacement. The drones had apparently gained control of the city's transporter grid. The drone staggered and fell. Both troopers were careful to avoid the blood. Three more drones materialized. Felnir caught one in the face with his boot then shot it. Deinre severed the head of another and broke the last ones neck with a spinning kick.

"Thanks Deinre," Felnir said.

"Sure, now let's get this over with."

"Hey, I'd rather take this than those Tyranids again." Both men shuddered. They had served in the 476th Milner Regiment until a battle with a splinter fleet had left them the only two men alive. They'd matched each others back from that day on and they were renowned in the regiment for their knife fighting skills.

…

A line of stormtroopers entered the city, auto rifles ready. Borg drones were taken out quickly, most before they could move. Twenty men were pierced by tubules, mostly when searching side rooms. They were quickly killed by their comrades before they could be assimilated. Basilisks shelled the most heavily infested areas and several streams of smoke rose from the city. Soon the battle was over. The Borg had lost, and deep in the Delta Quadrant the Queen was shaking with rage. Two of her assault forces had been destroyed in extended firefights, but the one at Earth had been annialated within seconds of their arrival. During the battle the Federation had used the vinculum of one of the Cubes to upload a virus that had scrambled the Borg's subspace links. Hundreds of vessels had been lost, and it would take months to restore all the connections. But when order was restored, the Federation and its new allies would feel the true wrath of the Borg Collective.

…

A patrol group of 5 Shadow Fleet vessels were passing through the Kolarus system under cloak. They were one of many patrols monitoring the neutral zone. Until the Romulans were dealt with they had been placed high on the Shadow Fleet's watch list.

"Any unusual readings?" Captain Michael Hemmingway asked.

"Nothing on sensors," the data at the ops station replied. "Our survey of this system is complete. Laying in a course for our next target."

"Tactical alert!" The Data at tactical reported. Captain Hemmingway looked up just in time to see fifty Romulan Phantom Claw cruisers appear out of nowhere. They must have been using a stealthed version of Dark Eldar Warp Drive. The vessels held their positions for a moment.

"Prepare to drop cloak and attack."

"Understood Captain," the tactical Data replied. He was about to run a scan when the Phantom Claws suddenly opened fire. Only a fraction of their fire found the Shadow Fleet, but it was enough to disrupt one ship's cloak and once it became visible it was quickly destroyed by a hundred Phantom Lance impacts.

"Alert the fleet. Get us out of here!" Even with the massive firepower his ships possessed, Michael knew fifty Romulan ships were too many.

As the still cloaked ships prepared to warp out the Phantom claws suddenly appeared to be able to see them. Precise hits disabled the engines of the ships, leaving them dead in space.

"Open fire, and send a transmission to-" the Captain suddenly froze. The Datas looked to him, waiting for orders. "Stand down, drop cloak," he said, speaking slowly and without emotion.

"But sir, tactical procedures indicate-" the Tactical Data was silenced as the Captain raised his phaser and vaporized the android. Another leapt at him and took his phaser, breaking his wrist in the process. But that was all the time the Phantom Claws needed. The other four ships were destroyed in short order and the Phantom Claws recloaked and turned away.

On board the lead ship, Commander Donatra and her bridge crew worked in silence, their eyes blank. The lights were nearly dead, leaving the bridge bathed in a sickly green glow that made flesh look rotten and eyes sunken. A figure rose from the rear of the bridge and walked over to Donatra, his black cloak billowing around him. A slight nimbus of psychic power played around his head.

"Excellent work Commander," the figure hissed, a sound that would raise the neck hair of anyone who heard it. "Soon everything will fall into place. Have the fleet return to our new base and prepare for our next mission. I'll be in my cabin."

"Understood my Lord," Donatra replied in a flat tone.

As the cloaked man left the bridge a flicker of light caught his face, revealing dark eyes that glinted like diamonds in the light. Then he was gone, swift and silent as a shadow. Soon. Soon everything would fall into place, and the rightful heirs of this galaxy would at last fulfill their destiny.

**How was that? So the Borg got their butts kicked, again. But next time they won't come in such small numbers. Will the Federation and Imperium fleets be able to stop the Collective once and for all? And who is the cloaked man? An agent of a dark race, or someone we already know? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the ships knocked off course by the warp shockwave will discover exactly where they are, and it won't be pleasant. See all this and more in the next exciting chapter of A New Age. See ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	48. Chapter 47: Allies and Daemons

**Chapter 47: Allies and Daemons**

Five hours had passed since the exploration fleet's violent exit from the Transwarp conduit. In that time the _Moonlight _and the _Wild Card_ had been repaired, but the _Vega _had sustained critical damage to its power systems. It had about twelve hours left before its warp core lost containment.

Captain Markel returned to the bridge a few minutes after repairs had been finished. Doctor Mclee had insisted on him getting several hours of rest. "Status?"

"All systems are back online," Commander Sille replied. "We've also detected a planet just over 20 light years away. It's M class, but we've detected weapons fire in orbit."

"Then order all ships to set a course, but have them stay at red alert until we can determine what we're up against. Lieutenant Rellis, set a course and engage Transwarp."

"Aye sir," Rellis replied. "Time of arrival fifteen minutes."

…

Fifteen Tyranid Hive ships moved into orbit around the Tau colony. The two orbital stations were burning, each one surrounded by the bleeding hulks of three Hive ships. With their destruction, the remainder of the fleet was preparing to drop spores onto the planet below. Suddenly the hive mind picked up ten unknown objects approaching fast from deep space. It redeployed its vessels to destroy the new threat. The food below could wait.

…

"Reading fifteen ships. Tyranids sir," Commander Sille reported. "Seven escort class vessels and eight heavy Hive ships. They're launching attack organisms."

"Use proximity torpedoes to clear out the vanguard swarms, and beam torpedoes onto the larger Hive ships as soon as we're in range," Captain Markel ordered.

"Aye sir."

Several tense minutes passed as the two fleet closed range. Then the Imperium ships lit up as phaser lances lanced out, cutting though the Tyranid vanguard organisms while plasma torpedoes were both fired and beamed at the Tyranids. Three Hive ships were blown apart from the inside, then the Tyranids were on them and shields had to be kept up.

The _Valiant _and the other Federation ships used their superior maneuverability to avoid most of the Tyranids fire. What did make contact with the shields wasn't enough to penetrate. The Imperium Cobra escorts remained at range and pummeled the Tyranids with thousands of Plasma torpedoes, reducing ship after ship to a burning wreck. Phaser lances cut through armor and shredded vital organs. The Tyranids bio armor was not very effective at blocking the NDF effect of phaser lances, and massive sections of Hive ships were simply vaporized.

…

On board the _Stellar Nova, _Captain Fellintu smiled as he watched the Tyranid splinter fleet melt under the guns of his fleet. His upgraded weapons cut through ship after hive ship. The Tyranids return fire hissed off the shields, weakening them, but not enough.

"Target phaser lances on the last two hive ships, and have point defense clear out the vanguard organisms."

"Aye Captain," Flag Lieutenant Gilmer replied. The bridge crew watched proudly as the last Tyranid vessels fell to the guns of the Imperium. "Enemy fleet destroyed sir."

"Excellent. Hail the _Valiant."_

"Yes?" Captain Halloway replied.

"Captain, your ships performed admirably. Perhaps you Federation types aren't so useless after all."

"Thank you. Our sensors have picked up large amounts of destruction on the surface. We're preparing to send down an away team if you'd care to join us."

"That world is occupied by the Tau, an enemy of the Imperium."

"Perhaps, but we need to make repairs, and I'd feel much safer if the people planetside weren't thinking about blowing us up."

"Very well then," Captain Fellintu sighed. "But we will share NONE of our technology with them."

"Accepted," Halloway replied.

…

In the Tau city of Tel'ner, smoke chocked the streets and medical personnel struggled to treat the injured. The palace of the Ethereals had been hit and several of the Tau leaders were injured. When the Tyranid fleet had taken out the orbital stations debris had leveled much of the city.

A team of Tau medics were extracting civilians from a collapsed building when several small ships swooped down. They were about the size of a Barracuda, but more rounded and with two glowing cylinders mounted in pylons on their sides. What few Fire Warriors remained leveled their weapons as the ships ramps lowered and humans emerged.

"Hey hey, take it easy. We're here to help," Doctor Nilre said, raising his hands. "Our ships just took care of the Tyranid fleet in orbit. We detected heavy casualties and thought we'd lend a hand. If you wouldn't mind lowering those guns that is."

The Fire Warrior leader walked forward, lowering his pulse rifle. The humans leaving the shuttles mostly wore the uniforms of medics, with a few security personnel. The doctors immediately went over to the injured and used strange tools to treat them. The Fire Warriors kept them under guard but watched curiously as they quickly healed injuries that would take Tau weeks or months to recover from. Suddenly a message came over the Warriors comm. net.

"Human," the leader said, approaching the highest ranking medic. "I must ask you to come with me. We have injured in the palace and your presence is required." The medic got up from setting a child's broken arm.

"All right, let's go." An air car carried the doctor and two Fire Warriors to the palace, where a Crisis Suit escorted them to a hall where three Ethereals lay on the floor. Blue blood stained the carpet round them.

"They were injured when a section of the palace ceiling collapsed. We have stabilized them, but two are in serious condition." Doctor Nilre cautiously approached the Ethereals, mindful of the pulse rifles and plasma blaster leveled at him. He ran his medical tricorder over the injured men.

"Well, this one just has a few broken bones and a concussion, but the other two have massive internal injuries. I need to get them to my ship." Immediately the Fire Warriors tensed, their weapons snapping up. "Hey! Easy there! I don't have the equipment I need to treat them here. If they stay here, they'll die." One of the Ethereals groaned and raised his head.

"It is allowed," the Ethereal spoke. "They are truthful. Allow him to proceed." The Ethereal could sense the inner goodness of these humans. They were much different from the other humans the Tau had encountered. Even their uniforms were unfamiliar, but their eyes betrayed their kindness.

"As you command Ethereal." The Fire Warrior commander turned to Nilre. "If ANYTHING happens to the Ethereals, you will pay dearly." Nilre nodded.

"Nilre to _Valiant. _Three to beam up." As the doctor and Ethereals vanished, the remaining Ethereal closed his eyes and passed out from the loss of blood.

…

Deep in the Eye of Terror, a portal opened and spat out four ships: A Nebula, an Akira, and two Imperial Cobra class escorts. They coasted to a stop, their shields flickering.

"Damage report!" Captain Ralph Belker demanded.

"All systems functioning, but all ships Gellar Fields are active. The computer safeguards were somehow tripped," Lt. Polis called out from ops. "Sir, you're not going to like this, but according to our sensors, we're right smack dab in the Eye of Terror."

Everyone on the bridge froze. They had heard of the Eye of Terror. It was the primary warp/realspace overlap. The very heart of Chaos out of the Warp. Even now, the world below the fleet moved, becoming a massive platform. Several ships approached. They were purple and pink, and symbols engraved into their hulls made blood seep from the crew's noses and eyes.

"Viewscreen off! Engage tactical overlay! All ships combat stations! Sensors, what class are those ships!"

"Sensors say two cruisers, class unknown, and one Styx class vessel."

"All ships open fire! Concentrate on the Styx, and keep trying to find us a course."

The Imperium fleet came about and opened up on the closing Chaos fleet. Over four hundred plasma torpedoes, along with dozens of phaser lances and several plasma cannons, all savaged the prow of the approaching vessel. Its shields flickered but held. Space around the vessels seemed to shimmer, as if in a heat haze.

The Chaos ships returned fire. The lead Cobra lost its shields as lances and several torpedoes slammed into it. Fighters were torn apart by precision phaser lances, but batteries from the planet soon took their toll.

The _Holdout, _an Akira class attack cruiser, danced around the battle, firing volleys of torpedoes into vulnerable points of the Chaos vessels. But everyone on board was beginning to feel the effects of the Eye as the Gellar field weakened.

…

On board the Imperial Cobra _Stalwart, _Captain Mathew Jenkuel gripped the arms of his command throne.

"Fire another volley! Target the Styx at these coordinates!" The _Stalwart's _forward torpedo tubes spat two hundred Plasma torpedoes, most finding their marks at the Chaos ship's failing ventral shields. The vessel began drifting slightly, but a volley from the two remaining ships collapsed the _Stalwart's _forward shields and opened five decks to space. Captain Jenkuel was hurled to the deck. He looked up just in time to see a pair of Chaos Terminators teleport onto the bridge. They were wearing purple armor and immediately began slaughtering the bridge crew.

Captain Jenkuel ducked behind his command throne as his flag lieutenant was torn in half by a chainsword, his blood splattering the deck. The stench of cooked meat filled the air a one of the marines torched a group of servitors, a howl of pleasure rippling thorugh the bridge. Jenkuel drew a plasma pistol from the armrest of his throne, took careful aim, and put a round through the helmet of one of the marines. As the headless body dropped to the deck, the other marine turned and tore the Captain's body apart with a reaper autocannon, the shells pulping flesh and dropping the few remains to the deck. Within seconds, the bride was reduced to a slaughterhouse. The marines exited the bride and moved deeper into the ship.

…

Captain Belker, along with hundreds of other prisoners, sat in one of many cold cells aboard one of the Chaos ships, the icy feeling seeping into his bones. With the exception of security, most of the Federation personnel had been taken captive. Now they fearfully awaited their fate. The Vulcans and Betazoids of the crew were all shivering, but not from the cold. Two of them were already dead.

Two Chaos marines entered Captain Belker's cell. They stepped on the hands and ankles of several men, enjoying the screams. They grabbed Belker and dragged him out, their rough grip already forming bruises on Belker's shoulders. They dragged him into a massive chamber where a woman wearing very little and surrounded by similarly dressed males, sat on a throne made from human bones and skim. Shockingly pink hair swept down her back and white skin emphasized the runes etched into her arms and chest. Several faces were mounted above her, one still alive somehow.

"So, you are the leader of the ships which gave me such an interesting battle are you?"

"Ralph Belker, Captain, Starfleet service number DR1197066."

"Oh please, don't bother. I can read your mind from here. I am Sylphia, daemon princess of the pleasure lord Slaanesh!" The name made Belker's teeth ache. "Leave me with him." The two Chaos marines turned and left. Sylphia sauntered over to Belker, her scent drawing his gaze to her eyes, shining purple orbs of passion and rage. His head felt like ice water was trickling through it, and his arms and legs were numb.

"You will get nothing from me…" Belker's voice trailed off as Sylphia's eyes met his.

"Oh I assure you, I'll get everything I want from you. Now, follow me." Belker rose against his will and walked behind Sylphia, his gaze lingering on the marks between her shoulders and repeated down the outline of her spine. They seemed to writhe and move in a strangely hypnotic pattern. She pressed her hand on a panel in the wall and her eyes seemed to go blank. A door opened and a blinding light engulfed them both.

**So, how was it? Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will make up for it I promise. So, will the Tau Ethereals be saved? What will happen to Captain Belker, and will Federation technology fall into the hands of Chaos? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the Romulan fleet will strike again. Who will be its next victim, and can they be stopped? I'll give you a hint, someone will die. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	49. Chapter 48: Dark Ends

**Chapter 48: Dark Ends**

The Federation council room rang with hurled insults and accusations. Over the last several weeks the Romulan "Phantom Fleet" as it had been named, had attacked ships from over a dozen races. Over fifty ships had been lost, including two Imperium patrol cruisers.

Finally Lord Admiral Madthayn rose to his feet. "SILENCE!" He shouted, and slowly the commotion died away. "I know you are all angry and confused. However, right now you are playing directly into our enemy's hands. They want us to fight amongst each other and weaken ourselves. That is how the Dark Eldar operate. We must stay strong."

"What are you suggesting we do?" Chancellor Martok asked.

"I am proposing that we do what the Federation does best: Band together and pool our resources. My strategists are predicting the next likely points of attack and I am preparing to deploy my fleet accordingly. For that I will need permission from your governments to station Imperial warships in your space. The Federation fleet is currently searching for the Dark Eldar's base of operations. In the meantime, I suggest we simply allow our fleets to do their job." A murmur of agreement swept through the gathering. The Imperium fleet's defeat of four Borg Cubes at Earth had earned them a great deal of respect among the various Federation races.

The session adjourned a few minutes later. As Chancellor Martok emerged Madthayn walked with him.

"May I speak with you in private Chancellor?"

"Of course." The two men retired to a small meeting room which looked out at the Golden Gate Bridge. "Now, what do you wish to discuss?"

"As you know Chancellor, the Romulan ships have been using their cloaking technology to good effect in their raids. Since the Treaty of Algeron is still preventing Starfleet from fielding cloaked fleets of its own, I will need the assistance of the Klingon Empire in order to put a stop to these attacks."

"The Romulans have always been treacherous, but these Dark Eldar are beyond even them. I have read the reports your government sent us. Entire civilian populations slaughtered, woman and children tortured." Martok's one good eye blazed as he thought of the Dark Eldar raid several months ago.

"Indeed. I have fought the Dark Eldar several times in my two centuries of service to the Imperium, and they are the most savage race I know of." Martok's eye widened a bit.

"Did you say two centuries?"

"Yes, thanks to chemicals known as Juvenat Drugs, many important people in the Imperium live to be several centuries old. The oldest I know of is Chapter Master Dante of the Blood Angels marine chapter, who is over 1,100 years old. Now, back to business Chancellor. I would like for the Klingons to become involved in our efforts against the Dark Eldar. The Imperium has recently acquired several cloaking devices and have fitted them to a small group of ships. We plan to ambush the Dark Eldar when they make their next strike. A force of your warships would help us considerably in ensuring none of the enemy escape. It would likely save millions on innocent lives."

"How many ships would you need?" Martok asked, his mind still ringing with what the Lord Admiral had told him.

"As many as you are willing to provide. Since your ships have not been upgraded with Imperial technology you would need a numerical advantage to deal serious damage."

"I will speak with the High Council."

"Thank you Chancellor. I hope this is the beginning of a partnership between our empires."

"As do I." As Martok the room, Madthayn smiled to himself. Everything was going perfectly.

…

Dracon Blood Shadow slowly straightened his back as he turned away from the corpse on the table. The Ferangi had been far too easy. A few delicate cuts to its ears and the thing was screaming. It lacked satisfaction when the victim couldn't even talk back after the second hour. The Betazoid from the Federation destroyer had been far more entertaining. His power had enabled him to control her pain and prolong her suffering for days. He cleaned his hands, slipped on his robe and stalked out onto the bridge.

"Dracon," Commander Donatra greeted in her monotone voice. "Have you decided on our next target?"

"I have indeed. We will strike the Klingon colony world of Hal'voko. It is defended by a half dozen vessels and several orbital stations, with a population of over 200,000."

"As you command my lord. Our fleet shall arrive at the colony in thirty hours."

"Good. I'll be in the interrogation chamber. There is a Trill I haven't had the opportunity to 'speak with' yet."

…

Captain Kro'val was bored out of his mind. For the last five days he and his squadron had been orbiting the Hal'voko colony. They were supposed to defend it from an attack by a Dark Eldar controlled Romulan fleet, but after five days of waiting he was beginning to lose patience.

"Have the sensors detected anything?" Kro'val asked for the second time in the last hour.

"Not yet. Wait, sensors are picking up subspace distortions, closing fast!"

"It's them. All ships, battle stations?"

The Romulan ships dropped out of the Warp and immediately opened on the six Birds of Prey defending the colony. Two were speared by Phantom Lances and exploded. The other four circled around behind the planet's moon. Five of the Phantom Claws gave chase, the others prepared to begin troop landings. Their Phantom Lances destroyed the orbital stations quickly. As the flaming debris entered the atmosphere the Klingons on the surface prepared for battle.

…

"Five of the enemy vessels are in pursuit," Kro'val's Second Officer called out.

"Good. Once they come around the moon send the signal."

As the Dark Eldar ships rounded the moon and prepared to attack, seventy-five Klingon vessels decloaked and opened fire: fifty Birds of Prey, ten Vor'cha, fourteen K'tingas and the _IKS Negh'var._

On board the _Negh'var, _Chancellor Martok grinned. "Open fire."

The Five oncoming Phantom Claws were hit by such a volume of fire that three of them simply vanished. The Romulan ships, while possessing superior weapons, had not received the enhanced shielding of the Federation vessels. The Vor'cha wings concentrated fire from their main disruptors, sending streaks of green energy slamming into the hulls of the black armored ships. Torpedoes ripped open the hull of the lead Phantom Claw, and the final one was cleaved in half by a strike from Martok's flagship. The few escape pods were tractored in and secured. Its task completed, the Klingon fleet recloaked and vanished.

…

"My lord, our flanking fleet it gone."

"I have eyes you fool! I did not think the Klingons would concentrate such a force…Unless they knew our target. But how?" Suddenly the sensors bleared out a warning. Behind and above the Dark Eldar fleet eight Imperium warships dropped cloak: five Cobras, two Mars battlecruisers and _Divine Judgment. _

On board the _Judgment, _Lord Admiral Madthayn smiled. The Dark Eldar had played right into his hands.

"All weapons locked on," Captain Virnox reported.

"Then fire at will," Madthayn replied. "Send these foul creatures back to where they belong." Madthayn watched as the full force of the Imperium squadron was unleashed on the Romulan fleet. Phantom Claws were vaporized left and right, damaged ones spewing escape pods, but the survivors turned and began shooting back. One of the Cobras fell out of formation, fire streaming from its portside, and the _Divine Judgment's _forward shields buckled under the impact of thirty Phantom Lances.

"Forward shields failing Lord Admiral. Diverting power to compensate." As the shields were restored, Dark Eldar Warriors managed to beam onto the bridge. They opened fire with their splinter rifles, raking fire over the surprised officers and crewmen. Commissar Kors drew his bolt pistol and shot two Warriors through their necks before diving behind the secondary sensor station.

Madthayn drew twin plasma pistols from the arm rests of his chair. They were the newest design, fresh from the manufactory. They were slimmer than the older designs, and had a power clip reminiscent of ancient Earth handguns. Madthayn slipped one pistol into his belt holster and fired three rapid shots from the second. Each shot found its mark, and three of the Dark Eldar fell to the deck. Madthayn switched to the second pistol to give the first time to cool. Seven Dark Eldar remained, and most of the bridge crew were either dead or had vacated the command deck. Smoke and spilled blood filled the air with a nauseous odor.

Commissar Kor drew a frag grenade from his belt and heaved in into the Dark Eldar, the detonation killing three of them and stunning the others long enough for the Commissar and Madthayn to catch them in a crossfire. As soon as the last body hit the deck Madthayn got back to his feet.

"Are you all right Lord Admiral?" Commissar Kor asked.

"Yes, thank you. What is the status of the battle?" Kor moved over to the tactical station and slid the shredded body of its operator to the floor.

"The enemy fleet has been destroyed. Ten Klingons ships are gone, and the _Imperial Flame _reports severe fires in her torpedo bays. The crew is abandoning ship until the fires can be contained."

"Very well, get medical teams up here." As Madthayn placed his plasma pistols back, he saw the body of Captain Virnox. He had been bayoneted by a Dark Eldar rifle. His breathing was shallow and he had lost a serious amount of blood. Madthayn tapped a panel nearby and Virnox's body was whisked away to the main sickbay.

…

Inquisitor Falten entered his quarters on board his cruiser. He had heard of the destruction of the Dark Eldar fleet. He would have to congratulate Madthayn on his success. As he sat down at a black stone desk his computer screen showed he was receiving a message from Admiral Vincent. He keyed in his access code and the Admiral of the Federation Shadow Fleet appeared.

"Admiral Vincent. I take it you have heard?"

"Yes. You have done well Inquisitor. With the last of the Dark Eldar out of the way, the Romulans can finally receive their just reward for dealing with Shadowclaw in the first place."

I take it you will be launching the attack soon?"

"Unfortunately Inquisitor, now that other races know of the Shadow Fleet and that it serves the Federation, we must take other measures."

"I have a plan. It will involve sacrifice, but it will place the Romulans right where we want them." Falten sent an encrypted file to Admiral Vincent.

"This will require careful planning, as well as the sacrifice of a very valuable member of Starfleet."

"Sacrifices must be made if humanity is to survive the days ahead. Starfleet must be made ready for what is to come." Admiral Vincent nodded.

"Very well Inquisitor. But if you fail in this, I will personally enjoy hunting you down and executing you." Falten nodded and ended the transmission.

"The fool. If he truly believes he can divine my plans he is in for the shock of his life." Falten keyed a series of commands and a hidden door opened near his weapons locker. He entered and low lighting flickered on, casting complicated shadows over trays of surgical tools, vials of chemicals and a stasis pod in which rested a body covered in black armor. "Soon my pet, you shall have the chance to hunt again."

**How was that? So the last of the Dark Eldar are gone. Will the Klingons now ally with the Imperium? What will be the Shadow Fleet's next move, and most importantly who will be the victim of this new warrior? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter the captured Federation ships will attempt escape with the help of an ally no one saw coming? Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	50. Chapter 49: Escape From the Eye: Part 1

**Chapter 40: Escape From the Eye: Part One**

When Captain Belker opened his eyes he found himself in a large chamber which seemed to be at the same time the size of a gymnasium and a stadium. The walls were constructed of black stone, but purple and pink silk banners had been hung, covered with the same symbols Belker had seen before. He looked away but could already feel blood leaking from the corners of his eyes. He could hear voices in his head, soft whispers speaking in a thousand different tongues. He tried to block them out, but they continued, and they were getting louder.

As Belker looked around, he saw over a dozen other people secured to the far wall, ranging from children to full grown adults. They all wore strips of old clothing, most of which had evidently been slashed away. There were eight of them in all. Seven were female, and all of them displayed cuts and slashes on their skin, and none of them so much as looked up when Belker and Sylphiel entered. Belker saw that one of the captives, a young girl, had a pair of white horns growing out of her head, and the boy had blue skin and what looked like a pair of moth antennae growing out from high on his forehead.

"Specimens," Sylphiel explained. "I collect those with rare gifts and study them, seeing how they can benefit me. They have not been very cooperative though. Some have been here for centuries. I keep them here for aesthetic purposes. If you give me what I require I may allow your body to grace my wall as well." As Sylphiel spoke, Belker's mind was throbbing with the voices again. Sylphiel seemed to enjoy it. "I see you've already met the spirits. Thousands have died here, their souls imprisoned. Soon you will likely join them. Now then, let's get you ready." Sylphiel pulled Belker over to a bare section of wall near the horned girl. "Now the fun will begin." She ran a finger across Belker's left check, just deep enough to draw blood, which she licked away and sighed in pleasure. "Oh yes, this will be very enjoyable, but likely only for me."

…

Lieutenant Edward Damson tried to stauch the blood flowing from his nose. The voices in his head seemed to be trying to tell him something, but it was also a thousand things. His half Betazoid senses were hemorrhaging under the psychic assault. He tried to block the voices out, but for every one of them he stopped ten more got through.

"Are you all right?" Ensign Pastuar asked. He could see the Assistant Chief Engineer's body was sweating heavily and his breathing was rapid.

Edward slapped the ensign's hand away. "Of course I'm not all right! We're all about to die, I'm hearing voices in my head, and you're asking me if I'm all right! What's wrong with you!" Damson roared.

"Sorry. I just wanted to help."

"Then HELP by leaving me alone!" Damson turned away from the idiot ensign and closed his eyes. He almost had one of the voices isolated from the rest. His right arm was burning and his head felt like it was about to explode, but he continued. The voice was trying to tell him something, something important.

…

Captain Belker cried out in agony as Sylphiel continued stripping him of his uniform. Already the top half was in tatters on the floor, and Sylphiel was beginning on his waistline. His chest and arms were covered with bleeding cuts which Sylphiel would occasionally run her fingers across, deepening and widening them. Belker had never felt pain like this. His throat was raw from screaming.

"Are you in much pain my pet?" Sylphiel asked, opening a fresh cut along the Captain's stomach. "Yes, I would imagine so. Well, just wait until I get below the belt. I predict you'll tear the roof of the dome then. First though..." Sylphiel took Belker's face between her hands, her nails cutting into the flesh of the Captain's face, and enveloped his lips with her own. Belker's mind shut down. The only thing he could feel or think about was the kiss. Sylphiel's lips were so soft and warm. A charge spread through Halloway's body. Then it stopped.

Sylphiel was enjoying this very much. There was something about this man that made him different. His soul had a different scent, as if it had not passed through the Warp. She would have to- Suddenly she stopped and drew away from Belker. She felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her chest. It came again, stronger this time. Sylphiel fell to the floor. A small trickle of blood came from her left breast. She remembered that wound. She and her army had been fighting an alien race in a system far beyond the Imperium when winged creatures had attacked. They had annialated her army in minutes, then one of them had struck her with an arrow and she had woken up a month later on a small ship. She had killed the crew and, over the next few centuries, worked her way back to the Eye. But the wound from the arrow had never fully healed. Now that very same wound was growing, spilling Sylphiel's bright red and black blood onto the floor. She felt as if something was growing within her. She began to feel the presence of a second soul within her, then it burned white hot again and Sylphiel screamed as a hot ball of energy shot out of her, bursting her breast and splattering Belker with blood and skin fragments.

Belker watched as Sylphiel's left breast exploded, showering him with blood. A white ball of energy floated in the air, blood evaporating off of it. It shone with a light that caused Sylphiel to raise her arm but Belker didn't even blink. Slowly the energy expanded, beginning to take a human shape. The other captives also looked up, their eyes suddenly holding life again.

_I can feel it, my body expanding and reforming. I had nearly forgotten the feeling. Hiding in this vile body all these centuries, I had begun to loose hope I would ever be needed. But no longer. My time has come._

Belker and Sylphiel both watched as the energy solidified and took the form of an armored warrior. It was female, with silver hair that reached her knees. A helmet covered the upper half of her face and silver armor protected the rest of her body. A sword hung in a jeweled scabbard on her left hip. A light radiated from her that seemed to cause the walls themselves pain as their symbols evaporated. Halloway felt his wounds healing and the voices becoming fainter.

"So, we finally meet Sylphiel. I have to say your body was the most disgusting host I have ever inhabited." The woman smiled.

"Who are you!" Sylphiel demanded, her hands trying to stauch the flow of blood from her breast.

"Your death!" The woman replied, drawing a sword and launching herself at Sylphiel, who drew her own blade and blocked, creating a flash of sparks. The two woman traded blows and blocks, each searching for an opening, but Sylphiel was growing weak from the loss of blood. She lashed out with a bolt of purple psychic power, but her opponent blocked it effortlessly with a wall of energy she conjured, sending it into a wall. She returned the favor by firing a blast of warp fire that torched Sylphiel's hair and blistered her skin. She cried out in pain and pleasure at the sensation. She drew her Lash of Torment and flicked it at the enemy warrior, who deflected the tip with her blade and stepped inside Sylphiel's guard. She drove her sword into Sylphiel's chest and let her power flow into the daemon princess. Sylphiel activated her combat drugs and lashed out with a fist that sent her opponent flying into a wall, splintering the obsidian stone. The Lash of Desire wrapped itself around the woman's throat, who began chocking.

"You think you can match my power! You are nothing. I will extract your organs one by one, and when I remove your heart, I will feed it to you piece by piece!"

"I…think not," the woman replied, her silver armor suddenly flashing with power. The Lash of Torment burned like molten metal in Sylphiel's hand, but she refused to relinquish her grip. "Do you think… I don't know your every move? For over two millennia I have lived… within you, disrupting your plans while… furthering my own. Now, it's time I ended your… vile… existence." The warrior launched herself from the wall, the Lash of Torment becoming slack. Her shining sword swung in a wide arc, shattering Sylphiel's blade and cutting clean through her neck. A geyser of blood jetted from Sylphiel's neck as her body hit the floor. Her lash twitched until the warrior cut it in half. She then made her way to Captain Belker, sliding her sword back into its sheath. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Belker asked, his body still stinging from Sylphiel's treatment. She woman reached up and removed her helmet, revealing purple eyes shining with energy.

"My name is Auriel. I am a member of the Angels of Light. Now come, we have to help the others." Auriel released Belker from the chains and then moved on to the other captives. Each time she freed one she placed one hand on their head and the other on their chest and for a moment both bodies glowed with a soft energy. Once all eight were on their feet she came back to Belker. "We must hurry. Others will have sensed my energy and come here. We have to free your crewmen and escape this place."

…

He could hear the voice clearly now. It spoke to him of power beyond imagining, the chance to have millions serve him. All it asked in return was- The door was flung open and Captain Belker and a woman wearing silver armor that hurt Edward's eyes entered.

"All right, we're getting out of here. Everyone follow me!" As the crew rushed out of the chamber, Auriel stayed for a moment to treat the Vulcans and Betazoids who had been overcome by the whispers of the Warp. Two were beyond her help, but the rest could still be saved. She released a portion of her energy and banished the Chaos taint from the Federation crew members. Then she teleported them and herself to rejoin the main group.

"All right, I'm going to take the first group of you up to your ships, then you can use your transporters to take the rest. After everyone is aboard we run like hell for the edge of the Eye. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. Auriel closed her eyes and she, the eight captives and ten Starfleet crew felt, just for a moment, a wind colder than ice whipping across their bodies, and a distant heartbeat echoed in their ears. Then they found themselves on the bridge of the _Delta_.

"Ok, I'm going to beam half of you over to the _Holdout_. According to sensors it's taken heavy damage so we'll go with a skeleton crew. Once everyone's aboard we'll set a course for the edge of the Eye. That's the plan."

"I know a way out of the Eye that isn't well guarded. I can lead you there if you'll trust me," Auriel said. She could feel the daemons of the Eye already reacting to her. They felt her energy, and the more powerful daemons were on their way. "If we're going, we must go now. Once the Greater Daemons arrive we're doomed."

"All right then," Captain Belker replied, getting up from the ops station. "The last of the crew are aboard. Let's get underway."

…

Edward cursed again as he tried to maintain the _Holdout's _power systems. A Chaos torpedo had struck the main EPS grid, and the back-up was on the fritz. The main computer had been accessed and was putting out random signals that Edward had to keep compensating for. Then, just as he was bringing the main computer under control, he felt a sudden explosion of pain in his head. The voice was back, stronger than ever.

"_Do what you must. Claim your destiny!" _The voice whispered.

"No. NO, I won't do it," he whispered back.

"Is something wrong sir?" Ensign Pasteur asked.

"I'm fine. Get back to your station!"

"Yes sir," Pasteur replied. He knew something was wrong with the Lieutenant, but he would take it up with Captain Belker after this whole mess was over.

Edward felt something inside him changing. His head was pounding and his right arm was on fire.

"_You know what to do! Do it now! Before I do it for you!"_

"I won't listen to you," Edward replied in a half hearted voice. He could hear more now. More voices, and with them clarity. He knew, at that moment, that he had been lied to all his life. Every time he had been passed over for promotion, it was because they had feared his abilities. Now he had a chance to become one of the greatest minds in the galaxy. At that moment he felt something slither into his mind. Then the change began. His right arm bulged in his uniform and burst free, transformed into a three clawed slab of dark brown muscle. His hair began falling out and his eyes changed from brown to red with yellow pupils. He turned toward the secondary diagnostic station and aimed his clawed hand at Ensign Pasteur, who looked up and froze. The blast of warp lightning tore his body in half and painted the wall behind him with steaming blood. The other two engineers soon followed. Once the room was empty, Edward moved back to his station and disengaged the transwarp drive. Once the _Holdout _dropped into normal space he punched in a new heading, towards where his instincts told him lay his destiny.

…

"Captain, the _Holdout_ just dropped out of Transwarp," Ensign Parkins called from Ops.

"What? Reverse course, we're going back," Captain Belker ordered.

"NO, we can't. If we stop now, even for an instant, the Chaos forces following us will catch up. I can delay them with my power, but I can't stop them. Besides, there's no one left on that ship you can help anymore," Auriel replied in a whisper. "Chaos owns that ship now. I'm sorry I couldn't sense it. But for now we have to make in to the Crimson Break. From there we can deliver word of what happened to the Imperium. That is our only option now."

Belker was about to continue arguing when Auriel sent him an image of what was following them: Dozens of ships and several massive creatures that swam the Warp. If they caught up with the _Delta, _then no one would survive to tell the Imperium Chaos now had access to Federation technology.

"Continue on course," Belker said, his voice a low monotone. Auriel placed her armored hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do. Nothing but prey to the Emperor to guide their souls to the Golden Throne. Would you care to join me Captain?" Captain Belker was not a religious man, but at that moment anything was better than thinking about what had just happened.

"All right." The two left the bridge, which had grown quiet except for the beeps of panels. For now, all that mattered was reaching Imperium space, and safety.

**How was that? So Chaos now had a Federation Akira class starship. What horrors will be spawned from its technology? And what will happen to Edmund? Keep reading and find out in Escape From the Eye: Part Two. See ya all then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	51. Chapter 50: Escape From the Eye: Part 2

**Chapter 50: Escape From the Eye: Part Two**

The _Holdout _dropped out of transwarp in orbit of a world of steel. Thousands of massive defense batteries swung to target the Federation ship, which seemed no more than a nat compared to the might fortress planet. The light from the sun made the metal world glow a baleful crimson.

On the bridge of the _Holdout, _Edward Damson guided the _Holdout _into a high orbit, his eyes glazed over. The presence within him sent a signal to the surface and the defense batteries began shifting away. Boarding shuttles attached to the ship and Chaos marines came aboard. When they reached the bridge Edward turned and faced them. One marine, with the mark of Tzeench glowing on his armor's helmet, spoke a spell and a wave of psychic energy threw Edward into the far wall with a sickening crack. He fell to the floor, leaving a bloodstain of the science station. Another marine scooped him up and slung the Starfleet officer over his shoulder. Another marine, wearing the colors and symbols of the Iron Warriors, began working on establishing a computer interface. Soon this vessel would serve the cause of Chaos.

…

The _Delta _dodged another volley of weapons fire as the ship twisted around a cluster of asteroids, some of the jagged pieces of obsidian stone coming within centimeters of the shields. The seven Chaos vessels behind the _Delta, _five Infidel class raiders and two Murder class cruisers, fired another salvo of torpedoes, lasers and plasma fire. The Federation ship fired torpedoes which detonated the oncoming Chaos missiles, and the laser and weapon fire mostly found rock, though several blasts connected with the _Delta's _aft shields. Captain Belker gripped his chair as the inertial dampeners were momentarily overloaded.

"Aft shields down to 30 percent!" Ensign Parkins called.

"How long until we reach the Crimson Break?" Belker asked. He could see the massive red cloud in front of him. Auriel had said there was an exit from the Eye hidden there. All Belker could see were flashes of warp lightning. Already the crew of the _Delta _could feel the Eye eating away at them. Auriel had lessened the pressure with her power, but the Federation crew didn't have much time left.

"Thirty minutes, but this asteroid field is slowing us down." According to sensors the asteroids were the remains of a planet which had broken apart several thousands years ago. Things were moving in between the rocks, transparent forms which shifted appearance every second. With the viewscreen off, the daemons appeared only as sensor ghosts. Through the weakening Gellar Field the crew could hear them, the calls of the damned. They spoke in keening calls that became the voices of the crew's loved ones. Auriel glowed for a moment and the voices faded.

"Ignore them. If you listen you will be drawn to them. They were placed the inhabitants of the world which once stood here. Now they crave the souls of the living to sate their hunger for life." As the Chaos ships closed the weapons fire became more intense.

"How many torpedoes do we have left?"

"Ten," Parkins replied.

"Ready five of them. Target the space between the front two ships and ready phasers."

"Sir?" Parkins asked.

"Trust me Ensign. I know what I'm doing."

"Aye sir," Parkins replied.

…

On board the lead Infidel, the _Bloodright, _Captain Gorfel licked his lips as their target grew steadily closer. Soon the blood would flow, and he would be the one to spill it.

"All hands, stand by for boarding! Fire another salvo!" Suddenly the enemy ship fired a spread of torpedoes. "Take them down!" The defense batteries primed but never got the chance to fire. Just as the torpedoes entered range, the _Delta _fired a rapid series of phaser blasts, detonating the torpedoes and generating a massive photonic shockwave. The wave pushed the _Bloodright _and another Infidel wildly off course and into two of the ships behind them. The impact threw Gorfel to the deck. He could hear explosions as magazines cooked off. The ship groaned and creaked as the superstructure twisted and bent. "Damage report!"

"Massive damage to the forward hull, forward batteries destroyed, fires on all decks," Flag Lieutenant Vinder replied. His Captain looked like he was about to kill someone so Vinder spoke the one piece of good news he had to deliver. "Engines are still on-line however."

"Then get us back in the chase! The Blood God will be sated!"

…

Cheers erupted on the bridge of the _Delta _as three of the Chaos ships were reduced to burned wreckage, but the forth powered forward, trailing wreckage from its burning prow. The other Chaos ships slowed to avoid the flaming remains of the Infidel raiders.

"Full impulse. Get us into the Break," Belker ordered. The _Delta _soon began dodging blasts of energy as the edge of the Eye loomed ahead. The Chaos ships accelerated, firing every battery that had a shot. The _Delta's _aft shields soon began failing.

"Aft shields down to 10 percent!"

"Stay on course! Reroute all power to the aft shields!" Belker ordered. He felt his ship shudder as another volley from the Chaos ships found its mark. A plasma bolt tore through the shields and burned a massive hole through the _Delta's _saucer section. Dozens of crewmen were vaporized. Belker was thrown the deck along with the rest of the bridge crew.

"Hull breach on all decks! Main power is failing!"

"Engineering, we need power!" Belker cried into his comm. badge.

"We're trying!" Commander Kelso's voice replied. "That hit burned through a dozen main relays."

"We're entering the Break," Ensign Pasteur called out. The _Delta _entered the crimson gasses of the Break and began shaking violently. Sparks flew and the lights went down, leaving only red emergency lighting. "Shields are failing!"

"Keep going," Auriel said, light spilling from her eyes. "If we make it though through this we're home free!"

The _Delta's _shields flickered and sparked as the energies of the warp tore at her shields. Auriel's power deflected the worst of the energy, but several lightning strikes hit the hull and burned deep into the ship. The port nacelle began leaking plasma, which ignited behind them. Kelso barely managed to shut it down in time. Then, finally, the badly damaged Nebula emerged from the Eye. Normal space surrounded them, though it still seethed with energy from the edge of the Eye. Then, just as the crew breathed a sigh of relief, the two Murder class cruisers that had been pursuing them, along with one of the Infidels, emerged behind them.

"Of crap," muttered Belker. "Transwarp status?"

"Off-line," came the reply from Engineering.

"Well then, let's see if we can pull a miracle."

"That won't be necessary," Auriel said. Out in space a massive warp disruption opened and from it emerged a ship so large it blotted out the stars. It seemed to be made of gold, and a radiance lit up the space around it, causing the glow of the Eye to shift as if in pain. On the prow of the massive ship Captain Belker could see in letters a kilometer high the words _Heaven's Light. _

The golden space hulk opened up with its forward guns, cutting though the hulls of the Chaos ships in seconds. Such was the volume of fire that space seemed to be bisected by the surge of energy. After the light storm faded the enormous vessel ponderously turned to face the _Delta. _"You have nothing to fear. I knew they would come. That is my home. I would like to invite you all to come aboard with me," Auriel said, gazing at the golden vessel with longing and joy.

"But what is that ship?" Captain Belker asked.

"As I said, my home. The _Heaven's Light _is the home of one of the greatest forces in the Imperium. They will help you." Belker looked at Auriel. He knew nothing about her, except that she had rescued him and his entire crew from the clutches of Chaos. Also, there was something about her that inspired trust.

"All right."

Auriel smiled. "Then initiate docking."

…

Edward Damson was dragged by two Chaos marines through corridors lined with statues of creatures that seemed to be looking into his soul. They changed appearance whenever he looked away. Eye-searing symbols were everywhere, and droplets of blood fell to the floor, where it seeped into the floor and formed yet more of the symbols. Screams echoed down the corridors. The lighting was dark but still hurt his eyes. From time to time he was dragged past windows where he glimpsed impossible architecture. Towers floating on air, moons of fire, circles with more than 360 degrees. Twice he vomited as he was dragged past putrid pits of bile around which clouds of flies gathered and descended on the yellow liquid within.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward managed to choke out. The marines remained silent. Finally they came to a set of doors twenty meters high and decorated with an eight pointed star within an eye. The eye seemed alive, and its gaze passed over the three before it. Then with a grind of metal on metal, it opened. Within was a massive hall whose ceiling was lost in shadow. Hundreds of torches cast a flickering light over the chamber. Massive creatures stood to the sides, seemingly parts of the shadows, moving when they did. The temperature seemed to rapidly shift from freezing to boiling to cool. Symbols scuttled along the walls and floor. One passed under Edward's boot and he felt a stinging pain but kept moving. At the end of the chamber, sitting on a throne made of gold and human bone, sat a man swathed in a black robe that swirled around him like a mist.

"So, you have come," the man spoke, his voice quite yet filled with force enough to make the marines drop to one knee. The marines shoved Edward to his knees as well, the hard stone floor sending yet another surge of pain through the engineer's body. The marines turned and walked back out of the room. "I see my servant did its job." The man raised an armored hand and Edward felt a searing pain as a black mist passed out of him through his mouth, nose and ears. It collected in the man's outstretched hand and coalesced into a black snake with glowing red eyes.

"What did you do to me!" Edward demanded before being knocked to the floor by a telekinetic blast.

"You will show respect! I am your master and you will obey me. Now then, if you serve me well I will reward you with everything you have ever desired. Your vessel possesses impressive technology. Though it is already mine, you could serve me well as a part of my primary war staff. You will take what you know and use it to strengthen my warships."

"And what if I refuse?"

Warmaster Darkstorm smiled. His newest servant had fire in him. That was good, it meant he had potential. "If you refuse I will simply have your mind dissected and your corpse fed to my dogs." At those words two enormous hounds, each as large as a small horse, appeared from behind the throne, their eyes locked on Edward.

"All right, since I have no choice, I'll work with you, but in exchange I want to pick my own team and workplace." Darkstorm laughed. His touch had already mad his servant a puppet, if a slightly headstrong one.

"Do well, and I will give you your own world! But fail me…" Darkstorm let his hounds growling make his point. Darkstorm rose from his throne and pressed his hand against Edward's head. When he removed it the symbol of Chaos Undivided was cut into the flesh of Edward's head and filled with gold, symbolizing his new rank.

"Very well. Now then, I'd like to return to my ship. I'll need to collect a few things."

"Proceed. The marines will escort you." As Glutform left, Darkstorm smiled under his hood. With the services of his newest servant and his vessel, the Chaos armada would soon b prepared for an assault on the Cadian Gate. And this time, it would be broken, and the galaxy would burn.

**Well, how was that? So Chaos now has a new servant. Will he enable Darkstorm too finally breach the Cadian Gate? Will the _Delta _make it back to the Federation? Keep reading and find out. See ya all in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	52. Chapter 51: Secrets

**Chapter 51: Secrets **

Captain Halloway was roused from a deep sleep by the incessant beeping of his desk comm. station. Reluctantly he slid out of his bed and activated the receiver. At once the face of Captain Picard appeared. He looked upset and his eyes were slightly red. "Captain Picard. Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak to you in person Captain," Picard replied.

"What's happened?"

"I can't say over an open comm."

"I'll be right down then," Halloway replied, signing off. He wondered what could be so bad that it had Picard nervous. "Halloway to T'vol."

"T'vol here Captain."

"I'm heading down to the surface," Halloway replied as he gathered his uniform. "Contact me if anything important comes up."

…

Halloway entered Admiral Ross's office in Starfleet Headquarters. Captain Picard and Lord Admiral Madthayn were already there as well.

"Captain Halloway, thank you for coming," Ross greeted.

"What's this about sir?" Halloway asked.

"Less than an hour ago Admiral Paris was found dead in his quarters. Energy traces from a Romulan disruptor were detected."

"My astropath also scanned the area but could detect little, which likely means the murder was done by someone with tight mental control," Madthayn added.

"You suspect the Romulans did it?" Picard asked.

"Yes," Madthayn replied. "And I intend to see that the Admiral is avenged. Once we assemble the council I intend to call for a full invasion of the Romulan Empire."

"You can't be serious!" Picard replied.

"Very serious Captain. First the Romulans collaborate with the Dark Eldar and we forgive them, which I personally thought a weak decision. Now they kill a senior member of Starfleet. What will you allow them to get away with next!"

"I think we should let the council decide," Halloway interjected, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Very well, but rest assured, the Imperium will defend itself, no matter what."

…

The Federation council was in an uproar. The news of Admiral Paris's assassination had the Klingons and Andorians clamoring for action, the Romulans trying to defend themselves, and the other races joining in with shouts and recriminations of their own.

"Everyone, please sit down!" Ross yelled, trying to be heard over the ruckus. No one paid attention. Suddenly a bolt shot rang out as Madthayn fired a round into the ceiling. After the echo faded silence enveloped the room.

"Now them," Madthayn began as he holstered his sidearm. "All the evidence gathered by my team suggests the one who assassinated Admiral Paris was a member of the Romulan Tal'shiar. Ever since the Dark Eldar were defeated I have kept an eye on the Romulans. In the last week alone three hundred Warbirds were redeployed along the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone."

"The ships were positioned to defend our space from the very attack you seem to be pushing for," the Romulan ambassador shot back.

"And what of the Rumors I have heard, Ambassador, of the Tal'shiar operating a secret shipyard to refit the Romulan fleet with stolen Dark Eldar technology? Face it Ambassador, you've been caught and this time you will pay."

"Just a minute here!" Ross replied, trying to regain control of the meeting. "We don't have any solid evidence that the Romulans are responsible."

"Then tell me Admiral Ross, who is your prime suspect at this time?" Madthayn asked.

"We don't have enough evidence to make any accusations."

"So, a Romulan weapon AND Romulan DNA aren't enough for you Admiral? No other evidence was found that indicated anyone else was in the room before the Admiral was killed. So that means either I am right, or there is someone else out there with the ability to infiltrate one of the most secure sites in the Federation. Which means anyone in this room could be next." Whispers began seeping across the room. "I am proposing we launch a full offensive and take down the most dangerous empire in this quadrant."

"And what if you're wrong?" Picard asked. "What if this is exactly what whoever killed Admiral Paris wanted?" Captain Picard added. "We could be playing right into their hands."

"Then what would you have us do Captain? Wait while the Romulans continue reinforcing their border until they are strong enough to strike? The sooner we strike the better our chances of success!"

"I am asking for you to wait until we can complete our investigation. There may be evidence still to be found."

"Very well Captain," Madthayn said after a long pause. "I will give you one week, but after than, my fleet will move out." That said, Madthayn stalked out of the chamber, his cape billowing behind him. The council quickly dissolved back into a verbal sparing match. It would be a while before anything was decided, and Ross was considering duplicating Madthayn's method with his phaser.

…

Madthayn materialized on board the _Divine Judgment. _Captain Virnox was waiting for him.

"Welcome back Lord Admiral. How is the situation on the surface?" Madthayn let out a short growl and moved out into the corridor. Virnox walked with him. "That bad sir?"

"You have no idea," Madthayn replied. "One of their senior Admirals was just murdered and Romulan evidence was discovered that not even an astropath can disprove, and still they refuse to act! If it had been one of us dead we would already be at war."

"Indeed sir. Perhaps you should get some rest. You appear most stressed."

"I will take your advice," Madthayn replied, He entered a private lift and rode it to his quarters deep within the ship. His quarters were the largest on the ship, with seven rooms, each decorated with rich tapestries and paintings he had collected from around the galaxy. He deposited his weapons in their stands and entered a room with a small shrine. He slipped off his cape and knelt before a statue of the Emperor. He made the sign of the Aquila and began reciting the prayers he had learned as a child at the Academy. As he prayed he felt his anger draining away. Prayer had always helped him to relax.

Once Madthayn had relaxed he picked out a book and relaxed in his favorite chair. Just as he was opening the yellowed pages his vox console activated. "Lord Admiral, a signal in coming through the wormhole for you sir," Captain Virnox's voice called out.

"Very well, put it through." Madthayn replied. He entered his access code and the screen resolved into the image of an old man wearing the uniform of a Lord Admiral. His hair was mostly white with traces of grey and his stature was hunched slightly, but his eyes were bright and intelligent. "Lord Admiral Derenox."

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend Madthayn?" Derenox said with a grin. "We've known each other for over a hundred years, the least you could do is call me by name."

"As you wish Gadius. So, to what pleasure do I owe this communiqué?"

"I simply wished to see how things are progressing for you."

"I must admit this Federation can be frustrating. One of their senior Admirals was just assassinated and all evidence points to a dangerous empire, and still they refuse to act. If I were in charge my fleet would already by at their border."

"You must have patience Madthayn. Remember, these people don't have the mentality for war we posses. For now you should plan your invasion strategy and ready your forces. Eventually these Federation humans will see the true path for humanity."

"Wise as always old friend. So tell me, how are things back home?"

"They are progressing. Battlefleet Solar is being refitted with new technology, and the Mechanicus are finally beginning to show some progress. Already new facilities are under construction and several Forge Worlds are retooling to produce the new weapons they have developed. Soon we will send the first divisions of new vessels to both Cadia and to join Warmaster Macaroth in the Sabbat Worlds."

"That is good news. Once we have defeated the Romulans I plan to begin preparations for an offensive against the Borg. They are the greatest threat to us in this galaxy. However we will likely require reinforcements unless we are able to use another computer virus."

"That may be possible. It has been good talking to you Madthayn. I will contact you again soon. Derenox out."

After Derenox's image vanished Madthayn typed in his highest access code and sent a signal that no Federation computer could decode. Soon a reply arrived and Madthayn entered a second code.

"Yes?" A voice thick with electronic distortion asked.

"I need to speak with the High Lords."

…

Commander Seela entered Praetor Donatra's office and snapped off a salute.

"Have a seat Commander," Donatra said. Seela took a seat in front of the Praetor's desk. "I trust you've been keeping up on events over the past week?"

"Yes Praetor. The Imperium is repositioning its fleet for a possible offensive against our border. Our forces have also been redeployed to meet them if they breach the Neutral Zone."

"I have just received a report from one of our spy ships that the Imperium is constructing a shipyard in the Badlands using the remains of the Dark Eldar base. We believe the Imperium will mass its fleet there soon. We also believe they have already stockpiled a large quantity of supplies and munitions there. If we can eliminate it, it will give us an opening to strike before they can prepare. To that end Commander, I am giving you a fleet of two hundred Warbirds and tasking with the destruction of the installation. Good luck, Admiral Seela."

"I've heard nothing of this report. Why was it not sent to me?" Seela asked.

"I wanted to be sure of the validity of the target before I brought it to you. This is our best chance Seela. If the Imperium is allowed to strike first, we will suffer heavy losses. If you are unwilling to do your duty, perhaps I should find someone who can."

"I am perfectly capable of doing my duty Praetor," Seela replied, a measure of steel in her voice. She was still confused as to why Donatra was being so aggressive. She had been different for the past two days, but Seela knew better than to question her without something to back her up. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. A ship I waiting for you in orbit. I expect to hear of your success soon."

"I won't fail you Praetor," Seela said and strode out of the chamber. Once she was gone Donatra reached under her desk and activated a small device. For a brief moment the temperature in the room dropped, then the Praetor got to her feet. She had more work to do, and once she was finished the fate of the Romulan Empire would be sealed.

**How was that? Sorry it was so short, but the next one will make up for it. So the Romulans are preparing to strike first. Will they succeed, or are they walking into a trap. And what is Praetor Donatra's secret? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter Captain Belker and his crew will meet the Angels of Light. Will the two forge an alliance? And what horrors will the forces of Chaos create? Find out in the next exciting chapter. See ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA **


	53. Chapter 52: Preparations

**Chapter 52: Preparations**

The _Delta_ slowly maneuvered into range of one of the _Heaven's Light's_ starboard docking ports. Auriel smiled as she felt the ship's spiritual energy wash over her, more comforting and warm than any bath. She had been away far too long.

"Captain Belker, would you care to accompany me? I'm certain High Priestess Serina would like to meet you."

"All right," Belker replied. As he and Serina entered the turbo lift, he heard another small explosion. The ship was badly damaged and needed serious time in a spacedock. "So, can your people help repair my ship?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something. Your technology could be invaluable to us as well. Perhaps we can work out a trade." The turbo lift doors hissed open and Belker and Auriel walked the short distance to the airlock. The far door was richly decorated with lines of script and gold inlaying. The door opened without a sound, revealing three people there to greet them; a man, a woman and a child, all wearing flowing white robes. "Lord Shoren, Priestess Serina. It is so good to finally see you again." The three adults embraced each other warmly. The girl stood to the side. "Can it be? Lady Emily?"

"Yes, it's me. I missed you Auriel."

"But how did you make it back to us?"

"You can thank your friends for that. One of their ships found me on a world where I had lost my memories, and eventually Serina was able to locate me. There is a great deal for us to talk about, but right now I sense your friend has something to say."

"Yes. My ship is badly damaged and many of my crew are injured. I would greatly appreciate any help you could provide," Belker stated. Serina smiled.

"Of course. Have your wounded taken to our medicae, and I will have my engineers examine your vessel. We owe you a great debt for returning Auriel to us."

"I have gathered a great deal of information Priestess. I will prepare my report," Auriel said and quickly vanished into a nearby building.

"Captain, would you care for a tour of the ship?" Serina asked.

"Thank you, I'd be delighted." Belker looked over his shoulder and saw several medical personnel moving patients through the airlock. He hoped these people could get his ship up and running soon. He had to inform Imperial Command about the theft of the _Holdout_.

"If you would follow me," Serina said. She led Belker to the medical center where he saw white robes doctors treating his people, but some, ones with a golden symbol on their gowns, didn't use any tools. Instead they placed their hands over injuries and a blue white light shone out. Within seconds flesh wound vanished, bones were mended, and even old scars were healed. "These Angels specialize in healing both mental and physical injuries. They rarely leave the ship except to treat injured on worlds we visit to secure supplies. That is one of the things I wish to discuss with you Captain."

"You want access to our technology," Belker replied. "I know that much from Auriel."

"They would aid us greatly in feeding our civilians and replenishing our ammunition, as well as our defenses and travel. I know you are not supposed to trade advanced technology, but when you return to your world you could speak with your superiors could you not?"

"That I can do. Once the _Delta _is repaired I'll bring your proposal to Starfleet Command. Do you think you could send an ambassador back as well?"

"It would be risky. Only a few in the Imperium know of our existence. When you return to Terra, I will have one of my allies contact you. He will speak for us. Is that satisfactory?" Serina asked.

"I suppose," Belker replied. Serina smiled, and her face seemed to light up.

"I know you don't fully trust my people, but I speak for us all when I say our goals are simply to keep the Imperium safe until the return of the Emperor, which according to our visions, will be soon. When the time comes for the final battle against the Dark Gods and their followers, we will fight with you."

"I hope my superiors think the same as I do. I personally believe you're on our side, but it'll take more than just my word to convince them."

"We'll just have to hope then. Come, there's more I have to show you." Serina took Belker's hand and led him into a teleporter.

…

After several hours of touring the _Heaven's Light, _Captain Belker returned to the _Delta. _He had a lot of work to catch up on. Serina teleported herself to Auriel's quarters and found her meditating. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"You did not Priestess. I was simply recovering my strength. Being in the Eye for so long has weakened me, but I will be fine in time. I learned a great deal of information that will prove valuable to us. One of the most important I learned only a few days before I was rescued. The Dark Gods have replaced Abbadon."

"Replaced him?" Serina asked.

"Yes, their new leader known as Darkstorm. My former host was summoned to a council the day I was rescued. Priestess, I feel that this Darkstorm will become one of the Imperium's most deadly foes."

"That may be true, but times are changing Kuna. The Emperor shall soon return, and when that occurs we will fulfill our destiny and fight alongside him. I will send your information to my ally on Terra. He will know what to do. The final battle shall see the fate of the galaxy, and either Chaos or the Emperor will triumph."

"The victors will be us Priestess. The Dark Gods cannot hope to stand before the combined might of the Emperor and all of humanity, and now that Lady Emily is back with us, our chances are that much greater. She stopped by earlier and told me about her crystal."

"Yes, a soul as powerful as any I have ever sensed. She is certainly Apex level, possibly even above. She created our order, and now here we stand, poised to take the final step toward our destiny."

"Indeed Priestess. You should contact your ally, for every moment our enemy grows more powerful."

"Yes. I will return soon. It has been far too long since we talked." Serina turned and slowly exited. Auriel returned to her meditation, reaching out and feeling the great power of the _Heaven's Light _seep into her. It would take time, but eventually she would once again be a senior member of the Angels of Light.

…

Glutfoam Ironhelm, formally Edward Damson, looked out upon the Chaos shipyard. The thousand colored clouds of the Eye shimmered in the distance, and Ironhelm no longer feared to look upon them. Darkstorm's mark kept the lesser daemons away from him, and his own abilities were evolving as well.

Dozens of ships were docked at the spider shaped yard structures. Though he had only been in the service of Warmaster Darkstorm for a few days, he had already come up with many useful technologies. His partner on the other hand, an Iron Warriors Warsmith named Gaster, was a constant annoyance. He was always taking Glutfoam's projects apart and examining them. He was also a never-ending chatterbox of questions, often disrupting Ironhelm's concentration.

"Ironhelm, have you finished the schematics for the heavy lances yet?" Gaster asked as he entered the lab which looked out over the shipyards. His two power arms extended from his backpack and began recombining components and downloading data. Though he had grudgingly admitted the Warsmith was a genius in technology, he had no experience with the delicate components of Federation hardware.

"Yes, it's under file D398B4. And next time could you please knock? Or would you rather have this entire dock vanish in an anti-matter explosion?"

"You would do well to show me respect, worm," Gaster growled. "I could easily kill you in an instant if I wished."

"I doubt that. I am the Warmaster's favorite, and the last thing you would want to do is attempt to harm me." Ironhelm listened to Gaster's growing growl with pleasure. He had a dozen different ways to kill the Warsmith already, but he was useful. Together he and Ironhelm had already come up with a way to nearly double the strength of Lance batteries, and new shields, transwarp engines and a dozen other technologies were already being prepared for fitting to the Chaos ships. Soon Darkstorm's offensive against Cadia would begin, and with the new technologies being developed, this time it would succeed.

"One day your usefulness will end, and then we will decide once and for all who is superior."

"I look forward to that day," Ironhelm replied, already thinking of various places to hide a bomb on Gaster's shuttle. The wisest didn't fight; they found ways to make their enemies destroy themselves. As Ironhelm returned to his console a messenger entered, bearing the seal of Darkstorm.

"Forgive the intrusion my Lords, but Warmaster Darkstorm summons you to a council on the surface," the small man said in a trembling voice.

"Very well," Ironhelm replied, grabbing several data pads and sliding them into a hip pouch. His black and crimson uniform seemed to drink in the light around it, making it seem as if Darkstorm was always standing in a deep shadow. As he stalked out of the chamber his cloak seemed to half turn into mist, and when the messenger turned to follow, his leg accidentally brushed against the trailing edge. Instantly his lower led was sliced into a hundred pieces. Ironhelm turned his head at the sound of the man's screams. His blood was pooling on the floor. "Oh, I forgot to mention my cloak didn't I? Never touch it." As Ironhelm and Gaster off, the small man heard the sounds of approaching daemons.

…

The shuttle ride down to the surface was uneventful. Daemons flew by, some in packs as well as solitary hunters. Two moons hung in the sky, one of fire and one of ice. The surface of the planet itself was pitch black and covered with fog which hid hunter daemons who devoured anyone who set foot on the surface. No mortal could hope to last more than a few minutes, and that was if the daemons were in a playful mood.

Finally Darkstorm's fortress loomed on the horizon; a massive black structure with bolts of warp lightning dancing between the towers and occasionally striking the sea of liquid stone which surrounded the fortress. As the shuttle approached a section of the rock rippled and opened into a landing bay. As soon as the shuttle was through the rock flowed together, becoming a solid mass once again. As soon as the ramp was down Ironhelm and Gaster emerged, Gaster staying behind Ironhelm as his cloak hissed anytime Gaster got too close. A man dressed in an elaborate crimson robe was there to greet them.

"Greeting Lords. The Warmaster is expecting you," the man said, his head bowed and his hands at his sides. He motioned for the two lords to follow him. He led them down several long corridors lit by torches that burned with black fire. They cast terrible shadows on the walls; shadows that moved of their own will. They slithered along the rune inscribed walls, hissing and clicking. Several of them launched themselves at Ironhelm, but his cloak flashed and cut them into tiny shards of darkness, banishing them back to the Warp.

Finally they reached the central chamber of the fortress. Warmaster Darkstorm was waiting at the head of a large circular table composed of black marble and liquid stone which flashed symbols across the table's surface. Others were present as well; Ahriman and the Chaos primach Magnus of the Thousand Sons and several high ranking daemon princes.

"Well, now that everyone is finally here," Darkstorm said, "we may begin. I have received work from my spies that Cadia is receiving massive upgrades to its defenses. That means we must strike soon. Ironhelm, Gaster, hat progress have you made?"

"My Lord, we have completed the plans for heavy lance batteries and improved torpedoes, and we are currently working on upgrading shields systems and ECM generators, among other things. I estimate we will be able to begin full refit operations on the fleet within two months, less if you grant me more resources."

"Very well. Magnus, Ahriman, what of your progress?" Magnus, his eyes burning with warp fire and his massive body glowing as if not wholly corporeal, stood and grasped his staff. Ironhelm felt his soul quiver at the amount of power the daemon primach was giving off. His eyes were endless passages of knowledge and secrets. Ironhelm barely managed to avoid becoming trapped in his gaze.

"My sorcerers and I stand ready Warmaster. Our spells will ensure the forces of the corpse god fight each other long before we even arrive. Then I will claim Cadia for myself. That is the price if you wish my aid."

"Very well," Darkstorm replied, though Ironhelm detected a slight annoyance in his tone. "Now, let the invasion begin." The center of the table shifted and a ruby crystal emerged from and projected a detailed map of the Cadian Gate. "Now then, each of you will move your forces and attack. If I agree we will proceed. Now, let us begin."

**Cadian System: **

Archmagos Sepher felt his ship drop out of transwarp at the edge of the Cadian system. His convoy of eleven mass conveyers had departed Magnos Omicron two weeks ago, carrying equipment and weapons to reinforce the Cadian Gate. Their escorts, a trio of Dictators, three Federation Nova class science vessels and a refitted Mars class battlecuiser, took them slowly through the massive numbers of defending warships and orbital platforms.

"This is convoy Alpha Trinity 615 to Cadian Orbital Command; we are inbound with defense supplies and orbital assets. Please advise approach vector."

"Copy convoy 615, transmit security codes." A stream of data was beamed to the command station and several tense moments passed as hundreds of gun turrets tracked the approaching convoy, ready to obliterate it in an instant. "Security codes verified. Approach on vector 161 mark 9."

"Confirmed. Tec Priest Olin, once we enter orbit begin deployment of the weapon platforms."

"As you command." As the convoy entered orbit, communications were exchanged with the surface and soon thousands of orbital weapon platforms were released from the cargo ships' holds and placed into orbit with small tractor beams. The platforms were based on a Cardassian design acquired by the Federation, but were constructed of heavy ablative armor and armed with 3 phaser lances and 1,000 plasma torpedoes. Two of the supply ships each released several power generators. The size of an Excelsior class starship, they were protected by regenerative shielding and heavy armor. Immediately the platforms came online, weapon arms deploying and shields humming with energy. The platforms had been staggered so they formed several concentric rings around Cadia.

Governor Primus Alexander Ghenma had read the reports on the new weapons. They were impressive to say the least. Soon the Mechanicus would deliver components for several new battle stations. Until then, the Ramilies Star Forts and system monitors would be upgraded as much as their systems would allow. The Chaos offensive would come soon, that much was certain. But Cadia had fought the forces of Chaos for ten thousand years. Its people had been bred and raised for war, and by the Emperor, they would hold the line until every last one of them was dead.

…

"Sir, we've received confirmation from the surface. We're clear to begin transporting away teams," Lt. Charles Montoya of the Nova class vessel _Fair Country _reported. Starfleet had sent the three science ships to conduct an extensive research operation on the Cadian pylons to determine what about them repelled the energies of the Eye.

"Good, just remind them to watch themselves down there. Cadia can be a dangerous place," Captain Maynard.

As the hours slowly ticked by, Maynard tried to pass the time by counting the ships and stations in orbit, but it was impossible. Hundreds of tiny craft flickered on and off screen, and warships blocked the view of many more. The Chaos attack was coming, of that there was no doubt. Captain Maynard only hoped his ships would be far away when it happened. His vessels weren't suited for heavy combat, and he'd be damned if he let his crew die here, so far from home.

…

**Terra: **

Lord Inquisitor Sinval knelt before a statue of the Emperor. His personal mansion was located several hundred kilometers from the Emperor's palace. The light from outside was dim as the sun set over the massive towers in the distance. For the last several hours Sinval had felt something in his head, a slight pressure he had felt only once before. Serina was trying to contact him, which meant she had urgent news. Sinval recited prayers in High Gothic and felt his mind empty. He concentrated until he could hear Serina's voice.

"_Lord Sinval, I have urgent news. Several hours ago, a Federation starship appeared near my vessel. They had just escaped from within the Eye of Terror. They brought word that the Dark Gods have selected a new leader, someone called Darkstorm. I believe he will lead an attack on Cadia very soon." _

"Cadia is already being reinforced Priestess. Soon construction will begin on new battle stations, and already thousands of new weapon platforms were being deployed. When you speak to the Federation Captain again, tell him you have received Inquisitorial authority to grant access to all Federation technology and data. When the Chaos invasion begins, your vessel may be needed."

"_As you wish Lord Sinval, and than you. I will contact you again." _Sinval waited until he felt Serina's presence withdraw from his mind before calling for his personal shuttle. If Serina was right then he had much to do, and very little time before the great war began.

**How was that? So, will Darkstorm break through the Cadian Gate? Will Serina and the Angels of Light join the battle? And when will the Emperor return? Keep reading and find out. In the next chapter, something will happen that will change the Federation forever. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	54. Chapter 53: Deadly Mistakes

**Chapter 53: Deadly Mistakes**

Lord Admiral Madthayn rubbed his eyes, trying to sooth away the pain developing behind them. His invasion plan for the Romulan Empire was nearly complete, but it had taken him three days with practically no sleep. It was at times like those that he felt his age. Two hundred years in the Emperor's service had found him one of the most powerful men in the Imperial Navy, but also sometimes made him feel as if sometimes the weight of the universe was pressing down on him. As he signed off the last pad, his private comm. station activated. He entered his code and waited until the face of Chancellor Martok appeared. "Good day to you Chancellor," Madthayn greeted.

"To you as well Lord Admiral," Martok replied. "Your supply ships entered orbit an hour ago."

"Your people fought the Dark Eldar bravely. It is the least I can do. So tell me, are your forces prepared?"

"We are. Our scout ships have detected a large Romulan fleet heading for the Badlands if they maintain course. We estimate at least a hundred ships, likely more."

"Good, they took the bait. Have your forces strike systems A34 through A37. My fleet will strike at the same time and together we will force the Romulans off balance long enough to push deep into their territory. I received a communiqué from Inquisitor Falten that he is making good progress on his end as well. The Andorians are also coming along. I received a message from General Shran that his fleet is standing by should we need it."

"Then soon we will all find our honor and glory," Martok replied, his single eye shining a bit brighter.

"Indeed. I will bet you Chancellor, a dozen cases of amasec that my ship reaches Romulus before yours," Madthayn said with a smile, which Martok returned.

"And I wager a dozen barrels of Bloodwine that I beat YOU to Romulus. Martok out." Once Martok's image vanished, Madthayn entered a command and soon Captain Halloway's image came up.

"Captain Halloway, is your ship ready?"

"Ready and waiting Lord Admiral. We've got a full load of torpedoes and the shields are running fine." Halloway had been assigned by Madthayn to the fleet which would ambush the Romulans in the Badlands.

"Good. We depart in one hour. Tell me Captain, have you been following the debates in the Federation Council?"

"You mean the one being led by Picard about not tripling the defenses around Earth and other key colonies?" Halloway asked. "Yes, and though I do agree with some of Picard's points, if a small Breen fleet could make it undetected to Earth, I hesitate to imagine what a Dark Eldar enhanced Romulan fleet could do. Some of Federation brass are just stubborn Lord Admiral. They see the Federation as a paradise and don't want to spoil it. I'm confident they'll change their minds in time."

"I hope so as well. I will contact you again when we reach our destination. Madthayn out."

…

Commander Mark Hilton entered his quarters after a hard day's work at Starfleet Command. With the gathering of forces for the coming war with the Romulans things had been getting hectic. "Computer, dim the lights." As the sunset outside, Mark crossed over to his bed and removed a section of carpet, revealing a small data chip. He inserted it into his computer and waited while the hidden transponder activated and selected a secure channel. Once everything was ready, the screen lit up, casting a dark green light over the Commander's face, highlighting his dark eyes. He quickly entered a data packet and encrypted it. Once the computer assured him the message had gone through, disguised as background noise, he grabbed a suitcase and left. It would not do him good to remain in San Francisco much longer.

…

Admiral Seela leaned back in her chair. Her fleet had chased the Klingon scout ships away, the Dark Eldar sensors taken from the Badlands installation enabling her to detect the ships from a distance. Now she could proceed with her true objective. "Have all ships alter course and prepare to enter the Warp. Our allies should already be in position." Seela allowed a smile to cross her face. Soon the Federation, and their Imperium allies, would learn the price of crossing swords with the Romulans.

"Yes Admiral," A Centurion replied, and for a few brief moments the ship shuddered and seemed to bend in ways not natural. Then it was over. The viewscreen deactivated and a counter appeared. It read 10:45:34. The time until the death of the Federation.

…

Space was filled with green energy as the combined Federation/Imperium fleet dropped out of transwarp. Fighters immediately emerged from their carriers and took up defensive positions. Lighter ships formed up around the mammoth Mars and Retribution battleships. Lord Admiral Madthayn raised an eyebrow as he looked over the sensor scans coming in.

"No enemy ships detected Lord Admiral," Captain Virnox reported. "The Dark Eldar base is mostly intact. Your orders?"

"Prepare boarding parties to secure the structures. Deploy the fleet in a wide defensive formation and instruct fighters to begin long range recon of the plasma storms. There may be ships hiding in there," Madthayn barked out a rapid stream of commands, and the bridge crew hurried to comply.

"This doesn't make sense Lord Admiral," Virnox pointed out. "The Romulans knew we would want to reclaim this installation."

"Yes, but why would they leave it intact if they didn't intend to-" Suddenly Madthayn froze. "Recall the away teams! NOW! Move the fleet away!" Suddenly space seemed to transform into energy as the ultritium explosives planted in the Dark Eldar structures by the Romulans detonated, filling space with a monumental amount of energy. Nearly twenty percent of the fleet was caught in the blast, leaving space littered with burning wrecks.

…

Captain Halloway picked himself up off the deck. He had a deep cut running along his right arm, but nothing felt broken. "Status report!"

"We have lost shields and hull integrity is down to thirty percent. Heavy casualties reported. Emergency crews responding," T'vol replied. Suddenly the sensor station lit up with a piercing cry. "Enemy vessels detected emerging from the plasma storms. I am picking up Romulan, Cardassian, Breen, Gorn, Tholian, and Tzunkethi vessels. Numbers estimated at three thousand."

"Holy hell," Halloway said. "Hail Madthayn. Lord Admiral, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am. What I want to know is how in the name of the Emperor the Romulans were able to gather this many ships undetected, but that can wait. All ships are to form up with mine. We have to get out of here."

"We're with you Lord Admiral," Halloway replied. "Helm, form us up alongside the _Divine Judgment._"

"Yes sir," T'vol replied. As the enemy fleet closed, waves of fire lashed from the Imperium fleet, felling over a hundred enemy vessels. Though only one hundred fifty ships strong, nearly a third of the ships were Imperium war vessels, designed to take ungodly amounts of punishment. Rounds from Nova Cannons punched through three Cardassian Keldons and took fifteen other ships with them in the blasts. Fighters dueled in swirling dances of death, and gradually the noose was tightened around the human fleet.

…

Madthayn gripped his command throne as another volley of enemy fire clawed at the shields. "How much longer until we can engage transwarp?"

"Three minutes Lord Admiral," Virnox replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to bring in the final players to this game."

On board the Romulan flagship, Admiral Noval watched another human vessel exploded under his fleet's guns. At first the Romulans had been reluctant to ask other races for help, but Praetor Donatra had convinced them that it was necessary. "Continue the advance. Once we have them completely surrounded prepare to begin boarding operations."

"As you command Admiral," Captain Revek reported. Suddenly the ship shook. Five ships flanking the Warbird suddenly exploded as disruptor and torpedo fire impacted their weakened rear shields. "We are under attack!"

"I can see that! But from where?" Another group of ship were torn apart. Return fire managed to hit the shields of five cloaked vessels, but most of it hit empty space. As the fleet's attention became divided, two hundred Federation Shadow Fleet dreadnaughts decloaked and opened fire. Caught in a three way crossfire, the Grand Alliance fleet was falling rapidly. "Signal the fleet to withdraw!"

…

"Attack pattern Shinzon Theta," Commander Shinzon ordered. His fleet of five Scimitar class Warbirds had diverted the attention of the enemy fleet and allowed the Federation dreadnaughts to close. Now he would have his revenge on the Romulans. Two more Warbirds vanished under the _Scimitar's _fire. The Romulan flagship was disabled by a torpedo salvo and began drifting. Shinzon motioned to his Viceroy. "Prepare a boarding party and bring me the Romulan Commander." The Viceroy nodded and motioned to several soldiers.

…

Admiral Noval heard the sound of incoming boarders and grabbed his disruptor. Ten Remens burst onto the bridge, firing their disruptors with cold precision. Two of them wore inquisitorial badges, courtesy of Inquisitor Falten. The Romulans ducked behind consoles and killed half the Remans before being overpowered. Admiral Noval rammed him knife into the back of a Reman only to be clubbed across the back of the neck by a disruptor rifle. The Viceroy grabbed the Admiral and touched a device on his wrist. A moment later they were beamed back to the _Scimitar. _

…

The shields of the _Valiant _were torn apart under the combined assault of a dozen enemy vessels. The _Divine Judgment _was taking damage as well. Even with the arrival of reinforcements the victor of this battle had yet to be decided. Suddenly a dozen Romulan warbirds decloaked aft of Madthayn's flagship. "T'vol, get us over there!" Madthayn ordered. "All weapons, fire at will!" A volley of Quantum torpedoes dropped the shields of the closest Warbird, and phasers disabled another. A flight of Fury Interceptors flew through the superstructure of a Warbird and blew it apart in a blaze of antimatter. The remaining Warbirds concentrated their fire on the _Valiant, _cutting through the weakened shields and shredding the hull. Halloway was thrown across the bridge as a plasma conduit ruptured.

"Weapons and engines are off-line. Warp containment is failing," T'vol reported, his voice level as always.

"All hands abandon ship!" Halloway ordered over the comm. Suddenly the massive shape of the _Divine Judgment _passed overhead, a storm of phaser lances and plasma canons tearing the Warbirds into scrap.

"Madthayn to Halloway. Stand by for transport." The last thing Halloway saw before he was beamed away was the bridge collapsing under a torpedo impacted.

…

The remaining ships of the human fleet gathered together. The surprise attack of Shinzon's squadron and Inquisitor Falten's Shadow Fleet had forced the enemy to retreat, leaving more than half their number dead and burning in space. The humans had lost about a third, including one of Shinzon's Warbirds and seventeen Shadow Fleet vessels. Madthayn gave the order to destroy the disabled enemy ships and make full speed for Earth. It appeared Madthayn would have to call for some old friends.

…

Captain Picard was brutally woken from a sound sleep by being pitched out of his bed. Red alert had been called and by the time Picard got to the bridge two consoles were already overloaded, one of the occupants dead, and the viewscreen filled with Romulan Dark D'Deridex and Phantom Claw cruisers. "Report!"

"They came through a Warp point. We had no warning until they were right on top of us," Commander Riker responded. Spacedock One entered the fight, its massive weapons tearing through ship after ship. Then the remaining one hundred ships each fired a full volley, cutting deep into the monstrous station. It kept firing, but the lights were beginning to flicker.

…

We're broken through," Seela smiled. "Order all ships to launch missiles and retreat." As one the Romulan ships turned and fired one missile each at Earth. All but three were shot down, but three was enough. They struck the surface and sent fire racing around the planet. Billions were killed in an instant. The Dark Eldar had had their vengeance. The Shiva missiles had been based on the Genesis Device, but the Shiva Effect, as it was called, was only capable of death. And now Earth was no more. The Federation was crippled and would soon be dead.

…

Picard and every survivor in orbit were silent. They had just witnessed Earth, the heart of the Federation, wiped out in an instant. The surface was now nothing more than barren rock and toxic dust.

On board the Imperium vessels, anger permeated the halls and cries of anger range through the bulkheads. Terra, regardless of what galaxy it may have been in, was the most sacred and holy ground in the Imperium. The Romulan Star Empire had just signed its death warrant.

**So, Earth is gone, and the Romulans have forged alliances with many races, all aimed at being down humanity. Can Madthayn and Halloway hold the Federation together? Did anyone survive Earth's destruction? Keep reading and see the Imperium's vengeance. In the next chapter the Battle of Cadia will begin, and once again you will not believe the outcome. See ya all in the next chapter, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	55. Chapter 54: Battle of Cadia: Part One

**Chapter 55: Battle of Cadia: Part One**

Warmaster Darkstorm entered the command section of the Planet Killer, and the crew at once turned and thumped their rights fists to their chests and bowed. "Long live Darkstorm!"

The Warmaster took his place in the command throne and activated the viewer, showing the thousands of ships gathered. According to the most recent reports Cadia's defenses had been heavily upgraded, so Darkstorm would strike with his full force and overwhelm the servants of the False Emperor. The Thousand Sons vessels were spread throughout the fleet and would spell the minds of the defenders. The other vessels, ranging from tiny Infidel raiders to monstrous Despoiler class battleships, filled space with enough men and metal to overwhelm any enemy. Countless Switdeaths and Doomfires buzzed between the ships, the flaring energy storms of the Eye making them glint like drops of crystallized blood. "Order the fleet to move," Darkstorm called out, his voice echoing across the command deck. The vibration in the floor increased as the massive engines of the Planet Killer activated, pushing the vessel ponderously forward. The fleet's lighter ships took point as the fleet entered the Warp. Very soon, the Cadian Gate would be broken, and the entire galaxy would fall to Chaos.

…

**High Orbit: Kasr Partox:**

Admiral Victor Jestine stared the viewscreen of his flagship as the second of the new battle stations came online. Massive amounts of war materials had been shipped to the Cadian system in recent weeks. Astropaths across the sector were reporting visions of blood and death. The Eye of Terror was opening, and this time what emerged would be the greatest Chaos host seen since the Heresy ten thousand years ago. Cadia was prepared. It had met and defeated thirteen Black Crusades, and this one would be no different.

As a minelayer vessel passed by, the Admiral heard someone entering the command deck. He turned and saw Inquisitor Vail stepping onto the bridge nave, her cloak billowing slightly as she moved.

"Inquisitor, what brings you up here?" Admiral Jestine asked. Vail smiled.

"I finished my work early today and thought I'd check the status of the orbital deployment," Vail replied.

"Everything is on schedule. The second Bastion fortress just came on-line and the defense platforms are being deployed as we speak."

"Good," Inquisitor Vail replied. "The fleet from Port Maw should be here inside three days depending on Warp conditions. Most of their vessels have yet to be fitted with Transwarp, but they do have one surprise the Chaos forces won't soon forget."

"We can hold of any Chaos attack until they get here," Jestine replied. He had commanded in the Cadian defense fleet for over a century and knew every meter of the system. "If Chaos shows its ugly head, we'll be right there to chop it off."

…

Ensign Nellvis ran his tricorder along the surface of one of the Cadian Pylons, but the readings were very confusing. The Pylon appeared to be putting out a massive amount of sub harmonic energy, but it was barely registering on most of his scans. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Something wrong?" Lt. McBright asked.

"It's these readings sir. This thing's putting out a massive amount of energy, but something's masking most of the readings. It's like some kind of stealth field."

"Try a quantum resonance scan," McBright suggested. Suddenly his head exploded, showering Nellvis with blood and bone chips. He screamed and drew his phaser. A man with four arms, each holding a bolt pistol, leapt at him, cackling madly. His five eyes each glinted with red light and his mouth opened impossibly wide, displaying rows of needle sharp teeth. The phaser bolt caught him in the neck and vaporized him, though his laugh echoed for a long time after.

"Ensign Nellvis to the _Fair Country_! We're under attack! Lt. McBright's dead!"

"Hang on, we're beaming you up," Captain Maynard's voice replied and a moment later Nellvis felt the immensely welcome tingle of the transporter. He vanished just as a small wave of Chaos cultists emerged from their underground hideout. They could sense that their masters were coming, and they had work to do.

…

Governor Primus Ghenma was going through battle readiness reports when his aid entered and bowed.

"My Lord, the Chaos spiders are coming out of the woodwork," the aid reported, using the old phrase which meant the survivors from the last Chaos attack were coming out of hiding. "More than usual this time, though our defenses are holding.

"If they are moving now, that can only mean their fleet isn't war away. Instruct all personnel to go to full battle alert, and bring the planetary batteries on-line."

"Yes sir!" The aid saluted and marched out. Ghenma stood and strode over to the large window which looked out over the assembly grounds for the local regiments. Already tens of thousands of men and women were drilling and preparing for transportation to the walls of the city. Dust kicked up by a company of Leman Russ tanks swirled around the feet of the troops as the boarded a sea of Chimeras, whose combined engine noise truly made them sound like their namesake. The men and women of Cadia were proud warriors who had held the line against Chaos for ten thousand years. This time would be no different. No matter what the cost, Chaos would be driven back.

…

**Solar Mariatus: Orbital Defense Command:**

Commander Pellor was in the middle of sending a status report to Cadia when the sensors detected the formation of multiple warp points. "All crew to combat stations! Repeat all crew to combat stations! We have multiple warp points forming. Weapons hot and stand by to repel boarders!"

As the weapons of the refitted Ramilies Starfort came on-line hundreds of Chaos ships came in, weapons firing. A wave of Infidel raiders swept in first, firing torpedoes into the shields, and the return volley swatted nearly half of them out of space. Then larger vessels began emerging. Murder class cruisers, Styx heavy cruisers and several large battleships. The few dozen orbital weapon platforms deployed savaged the frontal shields of several Murders and drilled deep into the bow armor of the Despoiler battleship _Death Knell. _Debris and atmosphere gushed from within as the Starfort fired again, killing the battleship and finishing off a Murder cruiser.

In the main generarium, engineers and sweating laborers hauled power cables and barrels of coolant for overheating relays. Suddenly dozens of winged creatures appeared and hurled themselves at the crewmen, who screamed as the daemons passed through them, necrotizing flesh wherever they touched. Several began clawing at control consoles, ripping apart paneling and slashing coolant lines. Soon the reactor temperature began climbing.

On the command deck Commander Pellor slashed another Chaos abomination with his power sword, reducing it to dust. "Keep the weapons firing, and get someone down to the generarium to repair the coolant system!"

"Working on it sir," one of the ratings replied just before he was cut in two by a daemon. Outside more and more Chaos ships continued to transit, and with each salvo the fort's weapons killed less and less.

"Keep firing, it we die we shall die serving the Emperor!"

…

"Excellent my servants," Chaos sorcerer Derethrax hissed through his sharpened teeth. His minions had disrupted the crew and systems of the station long enough for the Chaos fleet to transit, and now it was being steadily picked apart until with a blinding flash its reactor breached and the station blew apart, taking three ships with it. Even in death its crew did their duty. As the last of the Chaos ships translated into realspace, the Planet Killer itself followed. On board, Warmaster Darkstorm watched as the last orbital platforms were destroyed. They had taken several vessels with them, and he had learned that their size had little to do with their power.

"Begin landing operations immediately. That world has resources that will fuel our siege," Darkstorm ordered. Thousands of drop ships, most carrying slaves and beastmen, made up the first wave. They would pave the way with their bodies for the more valuable Chaos Marines and Traitor Guardsmen that would follow. As the first drop ships were destroyed by ground based missiles and lasers, the rest continued descending. Nothing could stop them all.

…

"Come on; move you're lazy asses before I kick 'em into gear for you!" Colonel Kelnor shouted to his troops. Hydra batteries were unloading a thousand rounds a minute into the swarm of drop pods, killing many, but never enough. A squadron of Swiftdeaths roared overhead, strafing the trenches before Hydra batteries took four of them down and sent the others packing. By now the first wave of drop pods and transports had hit the ground and disgorged a wave of vile beastmen, human mutants and disgusting chaos spawn. They advanced with a sickening sound of dark prayers and unidentifiable noises from the chaos spawn.

"Open fire!" A torrent of precision las fire washed over the advancing Chaos force, joined by many of the new plasma weapons just entering production at the war factories behind the lines. The enemy walked right into the storm of fire, their own ramshackle weapons firing back, dropping troops here and there, but the fortifications meant far more Chaos troops than Cadians were felled. The line was holding, so far.

"Sir, we've got reports of enemy troops teleporting in all over the place!" Kelnor's XO called to him over the vox. Kelnor turned as a whine behind him solidified into a five man squad of World Eater Chaos Marines. Before Kelnor could fire a shot the closest marine bisected him with a chain axe. More marines were transported behind the Cadian lines. Many were killed by the quick witted soldiers, but fighting on two fronts allowed the wave of mutants and chaos spawn to overrun the forward trenches. The surviving troopers fell back to the next line around the next line and detonated several small nuclear warheads placed there in case of a breech. The detonations killed most of the Chaos cannon fodder and strangely, the teleport attacks stopped.

…

"Why have the teleporters ceased functioning!" Darkstorm demanded. The teleporter technology installed by Ironhelm had allowed the Chaos forces to beam troops behind the Cadian lines with incredible accuracy and turn the tide far more quickly that Darkstorm had anticipated.

"Radiation from the nuclear detonations is clouding the targeting scanners my Lord," an officer replied.

"Fix it," Darkstorm said.

"We can't. We'll have to wait for the radia-" the officer was interrupted as Darkstorm severed his head with Drauch'nyun.

"Double the drops. I want this world crushed TODAY!" Darkstorm commanded. He did not enjoy setbacks, but this one merely required him to go back to his original plan. He sent the signal for the second wave of his fleet to move forward. All they had to do was get deep enough into the Cadian system to engage their transwarp engines. This time Cadia didn't matter, only the space it occupied.

…

**Warp space: 37 hours out from Cadia:**

Admiral Jerus paced the length of the command deck as was his habit in stressful situations. His fleet was on its way to reinforce the defenders at Cadia, which was already under heavy attack. Ship's Commissar Dern entered and stalked over to the Admiral.

"All stations report ready Admiral," Dern said in his usual flat tone. He only showed emotion in the heat of battle, otherwise he could seem as stonehearted as a tech priest.

"Good, once we enter the system we'll show Chaos what the Imperial Navy is all about," Jerus replied, moving over to the tactical station. Dern followed, his black uniformed body seeming to glide across the deck like a shadow. A single new control adorned the ancient console, a rune that simply read: Deploy.

**So, the attack on Cadia has begun. Will Ironhelm's technology and Darkstorm's tactics break Cadia, or will Admiral Jerus and his ace in the hole stop him. Also, an ancient legend of Cadia will soon be reborn and decide the fate of trillions. Don't miss Battle of Cadia: Part Two. See ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	56. Chapter 55: Battle of Cadia: Part Two

**Chapter 55: Battle of Cadia: Part Two:**

"All right boys, keep it tight," Delta Leader ordered as his flight of Starhawk bombers swept into action. The Chaos fighter wings were dead ahead, some circling their carriers but most coming straight for the Imperial craft. "Thirty seconds to missile range. Tie your targeting sensors to mine." There had only been time to refit a few of the Imperial fighters with Federation subspace sensors, but it meant an enhanced range and accuracy for the missiles hanging from the Marauders' wings. Spread out around Delta Squadron were dozens of Fury and Lightning squadrons, all aiming for the Chaos fighter wave.

"All missiles armed and ready," Hechte, the ordinance controller, replied. He had been flying with Delta Leader for over a decade, and they worked in perfect sync with each other. "Selecting optimum targets. All other squadron members also report ready."

"All right, stand by." The seconds ticked by slowly as the oncoming hordes of Chaos ships grew larger and larger. A lesser man could have been driven to panic at the sight, but the defenders of Cadia were immune to panic and fear. "Zeta Squadron, you still there?"

"Right behind you," the leader of the Fury interceptors replied as his fighters swept over the bombers, coming within meters of their hulls. "Don't worry; we'll keep your big butts safe until you can unload into the big boys."

"Glad to hear it. Just don't come whining to us when you need cover fire," Delta leader replied. His targeting sensors indicated the enemy fighters were in range. "All right boys, select first rounds and fire when ready." Twelve missiles left their perches on the bombers' wings and each impacted a Chaos fighter, the high explosives bursting the Swiftdeaths like overripe fruit. The Furies moved in just as the missiles impacted and the dogfight began. The Marauders sped through, the Chaos capital ships growing larger.

"Delta Leader, which one's ours?" Delta three asked. His marauder stood out from the rest of the squadron, mainly because of the flaming eagles pained on the engines. He was one of the best pilots Delta leader had, but he also tended to disobey orders when it was convenient, but he never put his squadron mates in danger, and the kill markers on the bomber's fuselage were proof.

"That Murder cruiser at eight-one-five mark four. Lock missiles on the bridge and fire when you get a tone." As the Marauders sped into the Chaos fleet anti-fighter guns opened up, forcing the Marauders into evasive mode as streams of tracer fire and bursts f plasma lit space around them. A few hits scorched armor and one Marauder was forced to pull out. Their Fury escorts were tied up with a wing of Swiftdeaths while Doomfires sped out toward the Imperial side of the engagement. Several Swiftdeaths made attack runs on the Marauders, but disciplined point defense fire took them out.

"We're in range!" Delta nine called out just as a plasma blast from the Murder's forward batteries engulfed the craft, leaving behind only a few molecules in space.

"Damn it, open fire!" The remaining Starhawks each fired their three remaining missiles, being joined by ordinance from other the remaining bomber squadrons. Point defense fire from the cruiser claimed nearly a third of the missiles, but the rest connected solidly with the bridge tower, tearing it open and exposing the command crew to space. Cheers went up from the pilots as the Chaos vessel began drifting, out of the battle. "All right, let's return to base." While their craft were being rearmed, the plots would morn their lost wingmen.

…

High Priestess Serina and Emily sat in deep meditation, concentrating until they saw the image of Farseer Silvanas. Serina was aware of the attack on Cadia. She had felt the Chaos Gods gathering their power to interfere directly, something they had not done since the Horus Heresy.

"We are already on our way Farseer. You helped the Imperium during the last Black Crusade; will you not help us now?"

"Many of our warriors are occupied with fleets of Orcs which recently began emerging in a massive attack on the surrounding sectors. I sympathize with you Priestess Serina. Our two forces have fought together on several occasions, and you have proven yourselves to be honorable and courageous. If you were to send some of your forces to assist us against the Orcs, it is possible we could spare a few ships to assist at the Eye in time," Silvanas replied.

"Very well," Serina replied. "I will spare what ships I have in the area. Expect their arrival soon."

"As always you are wise Priestess," Silvanas said. Serina and Emily drew back into the real world.

"I only hope we are not too late," Serina said. Emily's crystal flashed and Serina detected the emergence of the second soul.

"It is imperative we reach Cadia as soon as possible, for buried beneath its surface lies the key to victory."

"Tell me spirit, what is this key you speak of?" Serina asked. The spirit looked into her, eyes alight with incredible power. Serina knew Emily trusted her, and that was enough for the priestess.

"As you know, Cadia sits at heart of the one stable route out of the Eye of Terror. That is because of the pylons. However there is much more to the pylons than the Imperium realizes. It was originally created by the C'tan as one part of a massive system to separate warpspace from realspace. But it can also be used as a powerful weapon, strong enough to save Cadia and eventually cripple Chaos. Since half of my power is C'tan in nature, I should be able to control the weapon."

"If this is true, then we must hurry. I can feel the Warp shifting. The Chaos Gods are trying to isolate the Cadian system from the rest of the Imperium." Serina and Emily hurried to the command deck, finding Mithis waiting for them. "Admiral, how many vessels are currently in our escort fleet?"

"Eight Priestess. Why, are we going into battle?' Mithis asked. Serina smiled.

"Indeed. We are going to the Cadian Gate." All activity on the bridge stopped as every head turned to stare at Serina.

"With all due respect Priestess, are you mad? We would be fired upon the moment we exited the Warp."

"Perhaps, but Lady Emily had informed me of the existence of an ancient weapon beneath the surface of Cadia. A weapon powerful enough to save Cadia from Chaos."

"What good is a weapon if you are not alive to use it?" Mithis asked.

"There is no cause for concern Admiral, I have an ally at Cadia who will be able to get us safely in. Trust me. I would not risk the lives of everyone aboard the _Heaven's Light _if I did not believe with all my soul that we could succeed. You have known me for many years Admiral, and in all that time have I ever deceived you?"

"No Priestess," Mithis replied after a moment. "I will prepare the fleet for Warp jump."

"Thank you Admiral. I will be in the navigation chamber. I have a feeling that getting to Cadia will be far more difficult than the coming battle."

…

"Chaos fleet entering range of planetary batteries," Admiral Jentris's Flag Lieutenant reported.

"Very good, all batteries fire at will. Time until the arrival of the reserve fleet?"

"Five hours Admiral."

"Very good. We'll catch them in a crossfire and they won't know what hit them. Instruct all our ships to form up in line with the weapon platforms. We'll give these Chaos scum a solid wall of steel to batter themselves bloody against until we can destroy them completely." Thousands of weapons shot out from the orbital platforms, their long range allowing them to draw the first blood, downing over a dozen of the oncoming Chaos pickets and cutting deep into many more. Return fire felled only a few as the platforms' regenerative shielding kept them safe.

"Eight platforms destroyed. Second volley firing now." Again the platforms lashed out, this time accompanied by the weapons of the Cadian defense fleet. Other fleet elements closed from three other vectors, forcing the Chaos fleet to split its fire. Fighters danced around the massive ships in swirling melees, bright flashes marking ten deaths a second as lascannons, bolters and missiles all sought a fiery end in the hull of an enemy. The capital ships, both those wearing the colors of Cadia and the mad paint schemes of Chaos, dueled with weapons powerful enough to shatter cities. The Cadian fleet was arrayed in disciplined ranks which allowed each ship an open field of fire and at the same time overlapping protection from fighter attacks. The smaller Cobras and frigates flanked the larger battleships and heavy cruisers, focusing their fire and taking out Chaos vessels one at a time.

The Chaos fleet on the other hand, was moving forward in several large groups, which gave densely packed targets for imperial gunnery crews, but also allowed the Chaos force's defense batteries enough punch to take out even torpedoes. Many of the Chaos ships had been refitted with a limited number of photon torpedoes, which they used to deadly effect on Imperial forward units. Both fleets would soon enter brawling range, where the Chaos fleets' greater numbers and maneuverability would be the deciding factor. But the defenders of Cadia would not go down without a fight.

…

Admiral Jerus stared intently at the countdown on his chair's arm display. All around him the redesigned bridge hummed with energy from the Retribution class battleship's new massive anti-matter reactors, which supplemented the plasma reactors in the main generarium. The _Imperial Valor _had been badly crippled in an engagement with on Ork fleet and towed back to Port Maw for extensive rebuilding. By chance, it had arrived just as the first Federation technology was being implemented, and over the coming months the battleship was almost competently rebuilt. Warp and transwarp engines had been fitted, along with phaser lances and improved plasma torpedo launchers capable of firing twenty rounds in one salvo.

The interior had been dramatically improved as well. Crew members slept in bunk room of fifty to a hundred, and the living conditions were ten times better than they had been. Internal defenses were now largely automated to support anti-boarding operations, and holo emitters allowed the medical holograms to appear anywhere they were needed, as well as activating holographic soldiers with authorization from the Admiral. And finally there were to other enhancements which had been added at the last minute by an Inquisitor Lord named Raskin.

"How long until we reach Cadia?" Jerus asked.

"Approximately one hour Admiral," Lt. Hilu replied. "However Warp conditions are becoming more turbulent ahead."

"Increase power to the Gellar Field, but don't alter our course."

"Yes Admiral. Increase power to generators two and five by thirty percent!"

Outside the energies of the Warp began churning, tendrils of energy flashing across the Gellar Fields of the Imperial Battlefleet. They continued to build in intensity, slamming into the Imperial ships hard enough to push them slightly off course. Several lighter vessels were destroyed as massive blasts of thousand colored energy pierced their hulls and reformed bulkheads and crews into things not able to exist outside the Warp.

"Gellar Field at sixty percent!" Lt. Hilu called out. We've lost five ships, ten more report imminent Gellar Field failure! You're orders Admiral!"

"Take us out of the Warp, now!" Sorath replied. The violent shaking permeating the ship weakened and ceased as the fleet dropped into realspace. Of the one hundred and fifteen ships, seven had been destroyed in the warp, and three more had been lost in transit, their hulls twisted and bent, their crews devoured by daemons. Jerus slammed his fist into the arm of his command throne. "Lt. Hilu, how many ships in the fleet have functional transwarp engines?"

"Fifty seven Admiral, and of those twenty nine, including our vessel, have received Mk 2 upgrades," Hilu replied. The Admiral smiled.

"Good, order all able ships to engage transwarp, allowing as many ships to enter the conduits as they can. I was ordered to help defend Cadia, and by the Golden Throne I intend to do it!"

"As you command Admiral. All ships forming up now." The Imperial fleet formed up in groups of three to five. The lead ships entered transwarp and between two and four ships followed them into the blue-green tunnels. Only fifteen ships, those too damaged to make the jump, were left behind. Cadia would receive reinforcements, whether Chaos like it or not.

…

The _Heaven's Light _moved ponderously through the Warp, its massive bulk smashing through ripples and eddies. The warp distortions, increasing in power and intensity every second, dissipated against a shimmering, golden tinged barrier. Priestess Serina, along with a hundred of her Angels, were clustered in the navigation chamber, feeding their power into the Gellar Field generators. The warp predators were forces back by the sheer intensity of faith which radiated from the massive space hulk. Eight smaller vessels traveled within the barrier as well. They resembled Cobra destroyers, but instead of a mass of standard torpedo tubes at the bow, each ship mounted two large cannons and three torpedo tubes on the underside of the hull.

Aboard the _Heaven's Light, _space marines, battle sisters, Angels and defense auxilia were preparing for battle. This was the day some of them had spent millennia preparing for. They would confront Chaos head on and defeat it. Lady Emily had told them of the ancient weapon on Cadia and that she was the only one who could activate it. The Angels of Light would distract the Chaos forces long enough for Emily to make it down to the planet, then hold the Chaos fleet at bay for as long as they were able. Farseer Silvanas had told Serina the Eldar could not send help at the time, so the Angels of Light were on their own. They were used to it. They had been along since Emily had founded them, but now they would fight for the Imperium which would likely never be able to accept them. But they would fight and die for their Emperor, who would soon return, and when that happened the Angels might finally become a part of the Empire for whose protection they had been created. Only time, and their survival, would tell.

**So, how was that? In the next chapter the Battle of Cadia will be decided. Will Darkstorm be victorious, or will the Imperium hold the line once again. Find out in Battle of Cadia: Part Three. See ya all then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	57. Chapter 56: Battle of Cadia: Part Three

**Chapter 56: Battle of Cadia: Part Three**

Warmaster Darkstorm smiled as Cadia grew in the viewport, surrounded by a hail of weapons fire which carved into the front ranks of his fleet, but those ships were quickly replaced, and every loss brought the Chaos fleet closer to its target. He felt the Chaos Gods watching the battle from the center of the Eye. They, along with every servant of Chaos in the Eye, knew their time was now. Cadia would either fall now or the Imperium would drive the Chaos forces back into the Eye and they would never escape. "Status?" Darkstorm barked out.

"My Lord, our fleet will enter Cadian orbit within hours. Our forward ranks have taken heavy damage but reserves continue to arrive. The Imperium fleet is closing from three directions, but so far we are holding them at bay. Our superior numbers and the backing of our gods will see us through this battle," Darkstorm's tactical commander replied. He was a tall, thin man with stringy black hair and pure black eyes. He was connected directly to the ship through several wires piercing his skull which allowed him to digest vast amounts of information quickly.

"Excellent," Darkstorm replied. "Once we are in range prepare to land my army. Instruct the Thousand Sons vessels to proceed to the second stage of the attack and keep a spare sensor searching for any new arrivals. It would not do for us to be surprised."

"As you command Warmaster," the tactical commander replied, once again closing his eyes and sifting through the myrid data which would quickly drive any mortal tech priest insane.

…

Admiral Jentris felt another shudder run though his ship as the Chaos fleet sent another salvo of deadly energy and projectiles tearing into his lines. Many ships had taken damage and others were drifting, but most of the defense fleet was still intact, their bows sending waves of Imperial spawned death into the vile Chaos vessels. "Has there been any signal from Admiral Jerus?"

"None Admiral, but with the increase in warp interference astropathic communication is all but impossible. Our own navigators report that they are loosing the Astronomican." A shiver flashed up the admiral's spine. Without the Astronomican they would not be able to retreat even if they wanted too. Not that they would of course. They would never abandon Cadia.

"Then it would appear we have this Chaos host all to ourselves. Order the fleet elements in system to pull back to long range. If the Chaos armada sends ships to pursue them we'll have fewer ships firing at us."

"And if they don't take the bait Admiral?" The Flag Lieutenant asked. Jentris smiled.

"Then whoever's in charge of that fleet will find himself with a battle on three fronts."

"Aye sir, sending the orders now." The next few hours would decide the battle of Cadia.

…

"Warmaster, the Imperium fleets to our port and starboard are pulling back," Darkstorm's tactical commander informed him, his features twisted in confusion. "They may be attempting to lure elements of our fleet out of position so they can split us up and isolate us."

"I see," Darkstorm replied. He knew the Cadian Gate would be difficult to crack, and indeed he was losing more and more ships the closer he got to Cadia. Still, that was to be expected. Once Cadia was taken, Chaos would spill over into the galaxy, remaking it in the glorious image of the Dark Gods. "Let the galaxy burn," Darkstorm whispered to himself. The great Horus had commanded it, and the knowledge that he would be the one to fulfill that command only hardened Darkstorm's resolve further.

"Your orders my Lord?"

"If the False Emperor's lackeys want to play with us let them. Send fleet formation six and eight to engage the retreating Imperium elements. Keep my battle group on course for Cadia." Darkstorm smiled, a sight that would have caused any mortal to die of fear. "At long last, I will to what no other before me could. I shall raise the Chaos banner over the blackened ruins of Cadia."

…

"It's working Admiral; the Chaos fleet just sent two of its fleet formations to engage our outer system ships. However most of the fleet is still coming straight for us."

"Very well then," Jentris said, cracking his knuckles. Order all batteries to target these coordinates," Jentris commanded as his experienced ands inputted targeting solutions with the skill of a master. He knew his task was difficult, but he would see his fleet victorious today. "What's the status planetside?" Jentris knew that every time Cadia was attacked forces left over from previous assaults would attack try to disrupt the defenses.

"The defense forces have the Chaos attackers under control, but they seem more intent on damaging the pylons than attacking the cities," Jentris's Flag Lieutenant replied in confusion. "Why would they be focusing on the pylons sir? They've always gone after the Kasrs before."

"Maybe they know something we don't," Jentris replied as his fleet fired again, taking down ever more Chaos vessels. They were quickly replace, but they were paying in blood for every inch of space they took.

…

Kag ran over the rock strewn fields towards the fortified city, thousands of his fellow mutants and beastmen joining him. At their head ran three World Eaters Chaos Marines, their helmets howling blood cries amplified through speakers mounted on their backs. Artillery whistled as shells impacted amongst the charging horde. Dozens fell, but more emerged from their hiding places and joined the rush. Their gods had commanded them to destroy the humans of this world, and their will would be obeyed.

"Forward!" Grull shouted, raising his chain ax to the sky and dashing forward at full speed, his two fellow World Eaters following close behind, their own weapons already activated and voicing their hunger for blood with high whines and squeals as their blades revved. Lasgun fire rained around them, dropping many of the charging horde, but the Marines, protected by their thick armor, simply charged faster. The beastmen and mutants were nearly all dead, but their blood had bought the World Eaters time to make it to the walls.

"Blood for the Bloo-" Hergal yelled before a lascannons beam vaporized most of his upper body and sent the rest steaming to the ground. Grull and the remaining marine leapt into the air, their chain axes biting into the tough metal of the wall and sticking as they switched them off just long enough to get a handhold. They reactivated the blades and leapt up again. The wall's defenders sent grenades bouncing down toward them. One severed the second World Eater's axe hand, sending him plummeting to the round where he was impaled on the steel spikes surrounding the wall.

"Blood for the Blood God!" Hergal yelled as he finished scaling the wall and cleaving through the first three men in his path with a single wring of his axe. He blocked a bayonet thrust with his wrist guard and broke the neck of the owner with a backhanded swing. A burst from an autocannon knocked him into a wall and cracked his chest plate. He roared in rage at the cowardly attack and fired his bolt pistol into the men around him. Most were in cover, but at least two were blown apart as the shells detonated within their bodies, spraying their nearby companions with blood and chips of bone.

"Forward men!" A voice cut through the roar of battle. Hergal turned and saw a tall, broad shouldered man pushing his way trough the soldiers. He wore a black greatcoat with a scarlet sash and a black cap. He held a power sword in his hands and looked Hergal straight in the eye. The marine roared a challenge and charged.

Commissar Selver knocked the charging Marine's first swing aside with a delicate stroke of his power blade. The World Eater recovered quickly and swung again. This time Selver half-ducked and the blade sliced the top of his cap off. He growled angrily; that cap had been his for five years. He rolled to the left as the Marine's axe tore a gouge into the rockcrete a few inches from his head. He swung his sword only centimeters above the ground until the last second and cut through the marine's ankles, sending him toppling to the ground. As he fell his chain axe ripped open a long deep gash in Selver's waist and thigh before a blast from the Commissar's plasma pistol tool his head off.

"Are you all right sir?" Trooper Dell asked.

"I am fine. Throw these bodies over the wall. I will return shortly." As soon as Selver was out of sight of the men his leg collapsed. He needed medical attention, fast. He flicked on his comm. bead and selected a private channel. "Medic Surgei, report to sector Delta 39 at once." Once his would was healed he would rejoin his men. The main Chaos assault wouldn't be far behind.

…

A Cobra destroyed was cut in half as a trio of lance batteries ate through its armor, setting off its plasma reactors and reducing the once proud ship to scraps of metal.

"All batteries fire at will," Captain Deshik commanded, his mark of Chaos Undivided glowing slightly as the Great Gods showed their gratitude for his success. The Imperium flanking attack was falling apart. A lucky first strike had taken out the comm. array of the enemy flagship and as a result the servants of the False Emperor were having trouble coordinating. In addition the Thousand Sons sorcerers' spells were disrupting communications and minds throughout the system. Whole squadrons of enemy vessels were moving aimlessly, their weapons firing at random as their operators' brains sloshed around inside their swollen heads.

"Moving onto the next vessel," Tactical Officer Nevot called out, his tentacled fingers slipping across the rusted weapons console. The Murder class cruiser _Ripper _had been slaying the foes of Chaos for centuries, and she had never once met her match. Now, to the immense pride of her crew, they were witnessing the fall of the once proud would of Cadia.

Ahead, the Imperial ships were forming a loose formation around a Mars class battlecruiser. The Chaos ships had a numerical advantage and a superior formation. Across the Chaos fleet the power of the Dark Gods flowed. They knew this was an all or nothing battle. They would either succeed or be crushed utterly.

"Prepare for a full weapons salvo," Deshik smiled. Already he could see the explosions of the enemy vessels, sense their souls being dragged into the Warp. As the hull hummed with charging weapons, Deshik became aware of several green lights beyond the Imperium formation. "What are those lights?"

"Unknown, they appear to be some kind of energy gates, but our sensors do not recognize them," Nevot replied. Suddenly the portals flashed and over a hundred Imperial warships sprang into existence. The surviving Imperial vessels from the first fleet quickly formed up. "The advantage would appear to have shifted Captain."

…

Admiral Jerus smiled as the oncoming Chaos ships slowed. Their weapons frantically redirected themselves to target the newly arrived Battlefleet.

"All ships in position and awaiting your orders Admiral," Lt. Hilu reported.

"Thank you. Open a channel to the fleet. This is Admiral Jerus to all ships. Our time to make a difference has come. Cadia is in peril and we shall be the ones to rescue it from the darkness. Advance and open fire. All Mk2 ships, deploy armor," Jerus smiled. He felt a slight rumbling as outside the hull of the _Imperial Valor _was covered by a layer of grey armor plating. Sections slid back, allowing weapons to target the enemy and fire. The front ranks of the Chaos fleet were literally vaporized by the sheer amount of firepower from Jerus's fleet. The heavier ships moved forward and answered with a volley of their own. Several Imperium ships were blown apart by lances and plasma batteries, their debris bouncing off the shields of the survivors. "Lock onto the heaviest vessels and fire transphasic torpedoes." Transphasic torpedoes were one of the newest inventions given to the Mechanicus by the Inquisition. They used subspace to slip inside a vessel and detonate, doing untold amounts of damage, but so far only a few had been manufactured, most of which were in the Admiral's fleet.

"Admiral, some sort of energy in the system is interfering with the targeting sensors. The torpedoes can't get an exact lock."

"Damn," Jerus swore. "Do the best you can. Even if we can't one shot these Chaos bastards we can still take them down," Jerus replied. Hilu nodded and seconds later hundreds of Transphasic torpedoes shot out from the fleet, punching through the shields and armor of the Chaos ships just as a bolter shell did through body armor and skin. Chaos vessels exploded or began listing. A Styx blew out its engine array and one of its launch bay erupted in flame, and a Murder's hull bulged out for several moments before exploding in a geyser of burning plasma. More and more Chaos ships fell as the Imperium armada advanced. Hope surged through the survivors of the Cadian defense fleet. The tide had begun to turn against Chaos.

…

Warmaster Darkstorm looked up in anger and shock as the Imperium relief fleet annialated one flank of his fleet in less than a minute. "How did they get here! Nothing can make it through the warp turbulence!"

"They appear to have used transwarp my Lord," one of Darkstorm's officers replied, his voice shaking slightly. He hoped his master would not take his anger out on those around him. "The weapons they used however; there is nothing in Ironhelm's data about them. What are your orders my Lord?"

"This development is unfortunate. However it is something I planned for." Darkstorm placed his hand on the controls of his throne and sent a signal through the communication array. "I have one last surprise for these Imperial dogs."

At the edge of the Cadian system the warp was torn open as a massive structure tore through the barrier separating dimensions. The Blackstone Fortress slowly glided forward, its warp cannon firing beams of energy which ripped through the closest Imperium vessels. A fleet hundreds strong followed the Fortress from the Warp, including the _Holdout, _its hull jet black and covered with symbols of Chaos.

On board the _Holdout, _Ironhelm smiled. The Blackstone Fortress would be the final straw to break the back of the Cadian system. Even the ships equipped with some sort of phasing torpedoes would prove useless. "Now is the time," Ironhelm said, mostly to himself. "Humanity will finally be freed of its shackles and be reborn as gods. Once the fleet enters range begin bombardment of Cadia's largest cities."

"Sir, sensors are detecting three Federation vessels orbiting Cadia," Ironhelm's new Ops officer reported. "Nova class."

A grin split Ironhelm's face. "Excellent. As soon as we enter weapons range disable them. I want prisoners."

…

Admiral Jerus was aware of his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but he didn't care. A Blackstone Fortress had just entered the system. With both the Planet Killer and the Blackstone, the Chaos forces had just doubled their firepower. He recovered his voice quickly and began barking orders to snap his crew back into action. "All ships, prepare to advance! Fighters, fall back and reform around your carriers! Mk2 ships, prepare for Transwarp jump. We'll target the Blackstone fleet first. With a bit of luck I'm sure we can-"

"Sir, reading massive energy spike on the Blackstone! She's preparing to fire!" Hilu called out.

"Target!" Jerus demanded.

"It's aiming right for us!" Hilu replied.

"All ships, break formation I repeat, break formation!" Jerus cried frantically into the comm. But it was too late. With a massive surge of energy the Blackstone fired, the beam of warp energy striking the _Imperial Valor _head on, cutting through the ship's entire body in an instant. As his bridge was vaporized, Admiral Jerus simply lowered his head and formed the Aquila across his chest.

As the explosion from the _Imperial Valor _faded, the remaining ships in the fleet continued advancing. Admiral Jerus had been a good man and had established a clear chain of command in case of his death, and now Captain Alexander of the Mars class battlecruiser _Emperor's Fire _took charge. The battle for Cadia was far from over.

**Sorry, but that's all I could fit into this chapter. Will Cadia fall? The Imperium still has one more surprise to spring. Will it be enough? Keep reading and find out. Next chapter we finally return to Alpha Quadrant and see the fallout of Earth's destruction, and that not everyone in the Imperium is working toward the same goal. Stay tuned for Divided Loyalties. See ya all then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**

**P.S. I am thinking of restarting this fic (again I know) and doing one with the Mirror Universe from DS9(with M6l99 ideas) where the Empire has been defeated by the Alliance. The IOM invades and restores the Empire to power. Then big baddies like the Borg and Dominion are encountered. If any of you would like this PM me with what you think. Thanks. May the light of the Emperor be with you. **


	58. Chapter 57: Repercussions

**Chapter 57: Repercussions**

Lord Admiral Madthayn threw the amasec bottle against the wall, showering the nearby tapestry with shards of crystal. After tearing apart his bedroom, the Lord Admiral had decided to forestall any more damage, the costs of which were already likely in the tens of thousands, by seeing how much he could drink before passing out. "Damn the Romulans to the Warp!" He yelled, his voice slurring. His cloak, along with most of his uniform, was flattened under his chair as he sent himself into a spin toward the liquor cabinet. He crashed into the side of his large bed instead, ending up half on with his head hitting the floor. He was barely aware of his door signal pinging.

"Lord Admiral, are you in there?" Came the voice of Captain Halloway.

"I'm busy!" Madthayn replied. As he struggled back to his feet his hand unintentionally brushed the remote unlock for his door. Captain Halloway cautiously entered, stepping over a fallen tapestry and helping the Lord Admiral back into his chair. He couldn't imagine what had provoked the Admiral to do this to his cabin. Plus he smelled like he'd bathed in whiskey.

"Something troubling you Lord Admiral?" Halloway asked jokingly.

"You bet," Madthayn slurred. As he focused on the thought of the message he'd just read, something cut through his stupor. He reached for a hypo spray and injected the Inerprovaline into his neck, relishing the brief chill it provided. He mentally congratulated himself for having the forethought to obtain it from the medicae. He breathed in deeply, then turned his gaze to Halloway.

The Captain was surprised when he saw an intense sadness come to Madthayn's eyes, clashing with the burning anger he'd seen before. "Has something happened Lord Admiral?" Something inside told him he didn't want to know the answer, but he didn't let it stop him. "Madthayn?" He ventured.

"Earth is gone," the Lord Admiral replied, his voice a mere whisper.

"What?" Halloway asked, not believing he had heard Madthayn correctly. As Madthayn reached for his display, the Captain felt his stomach contract and his spine chill.

"I received this message an hour ago." The screen activated to show the face of an Imperial Captain, his race red from both rage and anguish judging by his slightly red eyes.

"Lord Admiral Madthayn, Captain Ricardo Dreminat," the Captain began in a faltering voice which seemed to travel through the screen and straight into the hearts of Madthayn and Halloway. "Several minutes ago a Romulan fleet dropped out of the warp and launched a surprise attack on Earth. We inflicted heavy casualties, but were unable to prevent the vile Xenos from launching several missiles into the surface." The screen shifted to an orbital view of Earth, its surface a blackened ruin; sludge where oceans had once rolled, and the landmasses little more than blackened rock. "We managed to beam a few hundred aboard before the missiles impacted, but-" Captain Ricardo's voice faltered. "It is my sad duty to report that Holy Terra has been completely destroyed. We await whatever disciplinary measures you feel are necessary. Captain Ricardo, out."

"How? How could this have happened?" Halloway managed to blurt out. His body felt almost weightless, except for the pit in his stomach.

"Come with me," Madthayn said suddenly, almost leaping to his feet. He led Halloway into a room he immediately recognized as a holodeck. "Computer, run program Terra Beta." The grid lines vanished, and both men found themselves standing atop a massive pinnacle on the moon, but it was not Halloway's Luna moon. "This is the Terra I come from." All around the two men floated immense orbital fortresses, weapons platforms and patrolling warships. Halloway gave up trying to count them after two seconds. "The entire Sol system is a fortress, the greatest in the known galaxy. For ten thousand years it has stood unbroken. Not a single Xeno vessel has been allowed to make it past Mars, and even those vessels were the best stealth ships the Necrons possessed. None of them survived."

"If the Romulan had attacked here…" Halloway began.

"They wouldn't have been able to fire a single shot," Madthayn concluded. "I had plans to construct a similar defense network around your Earth, but we both know who stalled that idea. Computer, end program!"

"What will you do now?" Halloway asked as he followed Madthayn out of the holodeck.

Madthayn grabbed a heavy black cloak from a closet, richly decorated with jewels, and with gold thread forming imperial prayers running down the back. He whirled around and smiled at Halloway. "Take revenge. If you think the Imperium you've seen so far is brutal in war, you've seen nothing. When the High Lords hear of this, the Romulans will know fear as they have never felt before."

As Madthayn slipped on his weapon belt and campaign medals, Halloway was already thinking about what the loss of Earth would do the rest of the Federation. Earth had always been central to the Federation, and with its destruction many of the smaller member worlds would likely be cowed into joining with the Romulans…

"Follow me," Madthayn called as he walked out into the corridor, Halloway hurrying to catch up. "It's time you looked the part if you're going to be my liaison to the Federation."

…

Captain Picard took another glance as the pads on his desk, all of them casualty reports. Aside from the thousands who had died in orbit, there were the over nine billion dead on Earth below. His own father was among the dead, as well as nearly all his memories.

He took a sip of his Earl Grey only to find it cold. Slowly he got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his joints. "Tea, Early Grey, hot," Picard spoke to his replicator. He took the fresh cup in one hand and placed the cold one in to be recycled. He was just sitting down when his console signaled an incoming message. "Computer, receive message?"

The image of Commander Rider, currently on the Starbase, filled the screen. The screams and cries behind him revealed the wounded were still coming in. "Captain, we just got word that Lord Admiral Madthayn's fleet will arrive soon. He's requesting all surviving senior Starfleet personnel assemble for a briefing."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Picard replied. "Well at least the rest of you can wait," he said to his stack of pads.

…

The battered Imperium and Federation fleet dropped out of the warp ten thousand kilometers from the starbase. The _Divine Judgment _was in the lead, her battle scars only serving to make her more intimidating. A heavily armored shuttle departed the blackened launch bay, escorted by ten Fury interceptors.

Starbase One opened its pitted space doors and allowed the Imperium craft to enter. The interior of the massive orbital facility was slightly better off than the outside. Parts of the interior were blackened from where weapons had cut through the hull, but most of the debris and wreckage had been cleared. Madthayn's shuttle entered a second hanger which led to a large debarkation area usually meant for crew gatherings as they traveled between ships. The Captains of most of the Federation ships were standing in ordered ranks. In the front rank Captain Picard watched as the fifteen meter long craft settled down, its ramp deploying slowly. From within came twenty elite Navy troopers, and from speakers overhead an Imperial march began playing. Lord Admiral Madthayn and Captain Halloway descended, their uniforms glittering with medals and badges, though Madthayn's uniform was far more elaborate.

Madthayn turned to face the rows of Captains, his face a mask of perfect calm that could match any Vulcans. "First, allow me to say from the depths of my soul how sorry I am for what has occurred here. I have prepared a presentation which I will make shortly to the entire Federation. Until then, please return to your vessels and await instructions. Thank you for coming." With deliberate steps the Lord Admiral, Captain Halloway and the Navy troopers filed past the Starfleet officers and entered the turbo lift. Picard turned to follow them, and Riker had no choice but to follow his Captain.

…

Halloway and Madthayn entered one of the officers' meeting rooms. Two guards stood at the door, the rest dispersed throughout the room. "What are you going to tell them?" Halloway asked.

Madthayn strode over to the viewing deck and gazed out at the smoking ruin of Earth. "What is necessary Captain. The Federation will learn that their way is not always the best way, and that sometimes you have to-" he stopped as the door opened and Picard and Riker entered. Madthayn motioned for his guards to stand down. He quickly moved toward his guests.

"Lord Admiral," Picard began "I would like to express my sincerest-" SMACK! Picard's head snapped back as Madthayn's left hand struck the Captain so hard his fingers burned. The next think he knew Madthayn had an ignited power blade against his neck.

Riker saw his Captain's head snap back and moved to defend him, but the two guards grabbed him and slammed him into the wall a few meters from Picard. "I'd both stay still if I were you," Halloway said calmly. His calm was not mirrored by the Lord Admiral.

"YOU!" Madthayn yelled as he slammed Picard into the wall "are responsible for this!" Picard tried to say something but the Lord Admiral pressed the power blade so close it burned Picard's skin. "Let me make something VERY clear," he said with clenched teeth. "The ONLY reason I don't kill you right now is because of the reaction your fellow Captains would have if I were to execute you for treason."

"Treason!" Riker challenged. "The only treason here is your assaulting a Starfleet Captain." A carbine shot smacked into the wall next to Riker's head.

"Next time I won't miss Commander," Halloway said as he holstered his auto pistol. "Lord Admiral, you may continue."

"Thank you," Madthayn answered. "Now then Picard, I am going to announce to the Federation the future that begins in this room. Your weak old guard officers will be moved aside, so that newer, more passionate officers like ADMIRAL Halloway can take their rightful place at the head of a new order. The Federation will be reborn as a province of the Imperium, and THIS TIME it will do what is necessary for our survival."

Suddenly the sound of clapping filled the room, seeming to come from everywhere. "Well, well, so it's finally begun," said Q as he flashed into view. "I was wondering how long it would be before someone finally slapped some sense into you Jean-Luc," he smiled. "Hm, looks like I owe Jr. a Q hour of free time, oh boy!"

"Ah, Q. I was wondering when you would drop by," Madthayn said.

"Yes, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see how things were going. Shame Earth is gone; I was planning a little getaway in Tahiti. Anyway, the coming months should prove to be very interesting indeed."

"Why don't you simply restore Earth then?" Picard asked. "I know it's well within your power."

"Now Jean-Luc, I can't go and fix every little mistake you make. Besides, things may just turn out better this way. The Imperium would have after all."

"What are you talking about?" Picard asked. Q smiled and snapped his fingers. The next thing anyone knew they were standing above the galaxy looking down. Something felt different though.

"This is the Imperium galaxy just under ten thousand years ago. The only difference here is that Horus never turned to Chaos. You see, in this history the Emperor stayed on the front lines and Horus never suffered the injury which led him to Devlan."

"So this is an alternate timeline?" Madthayn asked.

"Very good, gold star for you," Q smiled. "Now then, instead of your Horus Heresy, the Word Bearers openly declared their allegiance to Chaos, and Lorgar was able to gain the support of the World Eaters and Night Lords, though it took longer and a lot more convincing than with Horus. Since the Imperium's forces were rather spread out, it took some time for the Emperor's forces to counterattack, but when they did the dark forces were defeated within a matter of months."

The view shifted to the surface of a planet where two armies were mustering. One sported blasphemous banners of an eight pointed star, the other a two headed eagle. At a signal both sides advanced. Above a light show was taking place as two fleets clashed. "This is a planet called Istvaan," Q explained as blood coated the ground. The Imperial army was larger, but the Chaos forces fought with the fury of doomed men. Both armies soon met and gradually the Chaos forces were forced back. The Emperor himself soon entered the battle, heading for where the three Chaos Primarchs were cutting their way through anything in their path.

"It was here that the Chaos Marines made their last stand. The traitor Primarchs were killed by the Emperor in personal combat, and the few that managed to flee reached the Eye of terror."

"So, did the Emperor complete the Great Crusade?" Madthayn asked. He practically felt like he was floating on air. This was the history of the Imperium the way it should have been.

"Oh yes," Q replied. "And here's something I think you'll find interesting." The group found itself in a large chamber aboard what appeared to Madthayn to be an Eldar Craftworld. Over a dozen Eldar Farseers were present, along with the Emperor, Horus and Guilliman. "This was a pivotal moment in Imperium history. The Eldar and Imperium creating an alliance. You see, the Emperor was the one human the Eldar truly respected, and with him creating an Empire as great as their old dominion, they saw a chance to regain part of what they had lost."

Q turned to Picard. "You see Jean-Luc; the Imperium could have been a near mirror image of your Federation. After this alliance, the Blackstone Fortresses were reactivated and used to seal the Eye of Terror. With the threat of Chaos reduced, the Imperium continued to spread across the stars. Thousands of races were absorbed into the Imperium, and technology continued to advance." Brief scenes flashed by the group: an Imperium fleet phasing across a solar system, a Necron fleet retreating from Bakka, Eldar warriors fighting alongside Imperial Guardsmen and Space Marines, and more.

"What happened next?" Madthayn asked.

"Well, my little field trip students," Q replied "the Imperium concentrated on eradicating the Orcs for the next few millennia. New weapons and technologies were developed and eventually ways were found to destroy the spores Orks give off. With its new technology and allies, the Orcs and Necrons were eventually destroyed, and the Imperium rose to dominate the galaxy. In your year Madthayn, the Tyranids have yet to devour over fifty systems. The Tau have recently evolved and been incorporated into what was eventually renamed the United Imperium of Worlds. In a few years they'll open a wormhole and reach out to Picard's galaxy. From there, well, use your imaginations," Q smirked.

Suddenly the three humans found themselves back in the Starbase meeting room. Madthayn was the first to regain his voice. "Is there any chance left for the Imperium to become what you showed us?"

"My dear Lord Admiral," Q replied "if there's one thing I've learned about humanity it's that you always have the potential to become more than you are. In that alternate Imperium psykers have developed to incredible heights of power, and in another new millennia may just become worthy of existing alongside the Q. That chance still exists, and there are already those working toward it." Q turned to Halloway. "He knows one of them. It's ok, you can tell them."

"Emily," Halloway whispered. Seeing the confusion on Picard and Madthayn's faces, he explained. "Emily is a young girl I rescued from a Dark Eldar attack and later adopted. Later a group of Eldar came to my ship and gave her some sort of crystal that amplified of psionic abilities and revealed a soul of its own. Before she was taken away by people she apparently knew. She said we'd meet again soon."

"Thank you Q for your help," Madthayn said, giving Q a slight bow and making him smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a speech to prepare."

"Of course. I'll be around," Q said, snapping his fingers and vanishing.

"Lord Admiral!" Picard called.

"Captain Picard," Madthayn said slowly, not even bothering to turn around "please understand that if you continue to press me, I WILL kill you. I am a Lord Admiral of the Imperium Navy, and the ranking servant of the Emperor in this galaxy. I will do whatever is necessary to preserve humanity, both in this galaxy and mine. You can either leave now and possibly redeem yourself in the future, or you can persist in challenging me and either be imprisoned or executed."

"Please Captain, Commander," Halloway implored "this isn't the time to challenge the Lord Admiral's decisions. Earth is gone and the Federation is falling apart. What we need right now is a leader, and the Lord Admiral is exactly the leader we need. You saw what Q showed us. Together we can make that future a reality."

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Picard gasped. "Have you read the reports of the treatment of many of the Imperium's citizens? Its police methods? Its-"

"I have read everything. Lord Admiral Madthayn has shown me the reasons behind the Imperium's laws. Now, before the Lord Admiral looses his temper, let me tell you one thing. I have been to the Imperium's galaxy. I have fought their enemies, and I can tell you that if we had experienced what the Imperium has, fought things like daemons and Tyranids, we would be just as they are. Now, please leave. I will speak with you privately later."

"Very well," Picard replied. As he walked out of the room Riker shook off the guards and followed him.

"Please excuse him Lord Admiral," Halloway said as soon as the door had closed. "His father was killed on the surface. If I may ask, what is our next move to be?"

"First, we will inspire Starfleet into action and take revenge on the Romulans. I have received word that the High Lords are in meeting now and will likely assemble a full crusade. After the Romulans fall, we will deal with the races which aided them. Then, once the Alpha Quadrant is fortified I intend to deal with the Borg. Along with the Dominion, the Borg represent a grave threat to this galaxy. The Magi under Dren are even now working on several indirect methods of attack. For now though Admiral, I am placing you on my tactical advisory council. Once I have made my address you will take your place as one of my Fleet Commanders."

"Understood Lord Admiral." Halloway's was reeling. Earth was still cooling and already Madthayn was making plans to literally take control of the entire galaxy. Still, from what he had seen of the man, Madthayn had a plan.

…

Admiral Natcheyev yawned as she heard her door chime. "Come in," she called. The door hissed open softly and Captain Halloway stepped in. "Captain Halloway, what can I do for you?"

"Actually it's Admiral now," Halloway replied. "The Lord Admiral saw fit to promote me. I'd just like to say I'm glad you survived the loss of Earth."

"Thank you…Admiral, though I certainly don't feel very good about it," Natcheyev replied.

"I doubt many do. To me it feels like a part of my soul is gone." Halloway crossed over to the window and gazed down at the black and glowing red surface of Earth. "Earth was the heart of the Federation. It was where it all began. But there's still hope," he encouraged. "Madthayn told me the High Lords of Terra are likely going to raise a crusade."

"A crusade?" Natcheyev asked.

"A crusade is a massive gathering of Imperium war assets. From what the Romulan, and what Madthayn is planning to do, I think we can likely expect a crusade of the scale of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. Thousands of ships and billions of troops. With their power and our technology, no one will ever threaten the Federation ever again."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Admiral, you are one of the few Starfleet officers who has demonstrated the ability to see beyond the constraints of rules and regulations, and do what is required to ensure the safety of our people. If you had been in charge of fortifying Earth, would you have approved Madthayn's designs?" Halloway asked. He knew that Natcheyev had great potential; he just had to bring it to the surface.

"Yes, I would have," the female Admiral replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now, just wait. There are a few more people I have to talk to, but soon the Federation will be reborn as the organization it was intended to be. Can I count on your support?"

"You can count on me," Natcheyev replied, despite what she was feeling inside. Earth had been her home, and now it was gone. Of course she wanted revenge, but how far would she go to get it? She had read of the extremes the Imperium was willing to go, and though her anger encouraged her to simply accept Halloway's offer, she knew she would hold back until she was sure.

"I hope so. People like us will forge the future Admiral," Halloway said. "Here, take this." He handed Natcheyev a thick hided book with the Imperial eagle emblazoned on the front cover. "It's Madthayn's journal from one of his earliest campaigns. It helped me embrace his views and dissuade my doubts. Just don't tell him I gave it to you or he'd probably kill me," Halloway smiled. "Good day Admiral."

As Halloway left, Admiral Natcheyev flipped open the book he had given her.

"…_And I could not help but feel pity for those I was forced to kill. Yet I knew in my soul that those who work against the will of the Emperor must be stopped, for the day we forsake the Emperor is the day mankind will fall. As a great Inquisitor once said 'some may question your decision to destroy ten billion people, but those who know realize you had no right to let them live.'_

_As one progresses higher in the structure of command, it dawns on you that not everyone can be saved, and there are always those who will work against your goals. I can only hope that the Emperor favors me and allows my force to achieve victory. It has been a long and difficult path I have traveled, but I have learned many important lessons, the greatest of which is that anger and grief cannot be allowed to cloud your judgment. You must always endeavor to use your mind to its greatest potential, for the mind is Humanity's greatest gift…"_

Natcheyev closed the journal. She would have to meet Madthayn in person soon. From what she had read he seemed to be far more human than Picard had made him out to be. The Admiral had always prided herself on knowing everything about those she served with, and if she was to serve Lord Admiral Madthayn, she would have to get to know him.

…

It was time. Lord Admiral Madthayn slowly entered the audience hall, his medals clinking against each other with every step, his cloak just clearing the floor. The hall was filled with rows of Starfleet officers, ranging from the few surviving Admirals to the Captains of the hundreds of ships in orbit. Navel guards stood at the entrances, and servo skulls flittered about on their anti-grav engines. More than a few officers looked ill as the floating skulls passed them.

Madthayn slowly took his position behind a massive black wood lectern emblazoned with the Imperial Aquila. The murmur of conversations died down and Madthayn slowly began to speak. Subspace channels carried his message across the Federation and beyond.

"To all who are hearing this message. I am Lord Admiral Cornelius Madthayn of the Imperium of Mankind. By now all of you must knew of the loss of Earth. I know that many of you in the Federation are fearful your world may be next, but that will not happen. Despite what the Romulan Empire believes, this cowardly act of genocide will only fuel our resolve. You may have destroyed EARTH, but Holy Terra remains intact." An image sprang up on the projection screen behind Madthayn, showing Terra in all its majesty. The sun was just coming over the horizon, bathing the orbital fortresses and squadrons on battleships in rays of orange and crimson light.

"The Imperium will take revenge for the attack on one of our homeworlds. As of this moment, the Imperium of Mankind officially declares war on the Romulan Star Empire. Any who aid them shall also feel our wrath. However, any race which renounces the Romulans and joins forces with us shall receive protection and the chance to become part of the new Federation, an organization dedicated to protecting its members and punishing those who wish to destroy all we have worked so hard to build. I call upon every citizen of the Federation. Do not allow yourselves to fall into despair, use your anger to remain strong.

As my first act as Commander of the Imperium fleet, I am announcing the formation of the first Federation Guard regiment, the Legion of Earth. Membership is open to any who are Earth born or who lost loved ones in its destruction. The Legion of Earth will be among the first to land on Romulan worlds and claim them in the name of the Federation and the Imperium." Behind Madthayn the emblems of the Federation and Imperium merged, with the Imperial eagle resting inside the Federation symbol.

Murmurs were going through the gathered officers, and across the quadrant the heads of hundreds of governments were scrambling to reach decisions. The weaker species were siding with whichever Empire was closest to them, some planning on switching sides already. The larger powers were mostly set. The Klingons were already Imperium allies. The Cardassians were the only ones to still hold out, along with several other members of the Grand Alliance.

"In conclusion," Madthayn said "the balance of power in the galaxy is about to change, and you all have your own roles to play. I implore you, make the right decision. Join the Federation and Imperium. Ensure your survival and prosperity over your enemies, or die fighting us. Farewell." Madthayn stepped down, silence greeting him. He hadn't been expecting applause, but the silence was heavier than he'd anticipated.

As the Lord Admiral slowly stalked out of the chamber, followed by his guards, the gathered officers began debating amongst themselves. Several were already thinking of signing up for the legion of Earth.

…

Halloway caught up to Madthayn in the corridor. "An excellent speech Lord Admiral," he congratulated.

"I only hope its message reached everyone," Madthayn replied, giving a deep sigh. "I am used to giving speeches to crowds of officers who cheer my every word. Of course a good part of those speeches are quotes from the Book of Faith. I didn't think they would have the same effect here."

"You're probably right," Halloway chuckled. "Still, there are some officers and crewmen I've talked to who are religious people themselves. You'll be happy to know that there are those who are reading the Book of Faith. I doubt the level of Emperor worship will reach that in your galaxy, but it will create its own place here."

"That's good news," Madthayn smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call to an old friend."

"And I probably have a hundred applications for your Legion of Earth on my desk already," Halloway replied. "Just so I can answer questions, are you allowing ships to join as well as ground troops?"

"Of course," Madthayn replied, giving Halloway a grim which made the younger officer shiver. "After all, you are the Legion's commanding officer." Before Halloway could answer Madthayn had already entered the lift and was gone.

"Leader of a ground and space force. Well it's a first for me," Halloway said softly to himself. "Guess I'd better get started." He quickly made his way to the office he'd appropriated. As he'd feared a small mountain of pads were waiting for him, a few humming almost silently. Before even starting he made his way to the replicator. He'd need fuel to keep him going. "Coffee, black." A large steaming cup appeared and Halloway drunk in the sweet aroma. Captain Janeway claimed to have lived on the stuff, and after the first sip Halloway could see why.

He took a seat and was just picking up the first pad when his door chimed. "Yes, come in." The door opened and Halloway briefly glanced up, then did a double take. Standing just outside his door was a woman. She was dressed in an Administratum uniform, and possessed the deepest blue eyes Halloway had ever seen, in stark contract to her flaming red hair which reached halfway down her back.

"Hello," the woman greeted, her voice soft and clear like a breath of wind. "I am Avena Turee. Lord Admiral Madthayn assigned me to act as your aid. May I come in?"

"Of course," Halloway answered. "So, what are your skills?"

"I am proficient in typing, information analysis and collation as well as personnel selection."

"Then you can start your duties right now. All theses pads in front of me contain applications for joining Madthayn's Legion of Earth, of which I just learned I am Commander."

"I see sir. Well then, shall we?" Evena quickly took a seat across from Halloway's desk, her slightly tight uniform showing off her body quite well. She grabbed a pad and Halloway saw her eyes rapidly digesting its contents.

"This day just might not be so bad after all," Halloway said to himself. When he looked away Avena allowed herself a tiny smile.

…

Madthayn waited patiently for nearly ten minutes before the familiar face of Lord Admiral Derenox appeared. "Madthayn, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have the High Lords reached their decision?" Madthayn asked anxiously.

"They are still deliberating, but from what I've heard it is more on the size of the crusade and who its commander will be."

"They've selected haven't they," Madthayn asked, his growing smile mirrored by his friend.

"Well, the official world has not been announced yet, but I think it is safe to say we'll be seeing each other soon."

"I look forward to it."

"As do I, old friend," Derenox replied. "I must go; I will speak to you soon."

As his friend's image vanished Madthayn brought up a map of the Alpha Quadrant, invasion routes and supply stations all indicated by green dots. If he was correct about the size of the coming crusade the Romulan would be eradicated within a week. All that remained was securing the position of the Imperium as the dominant power in two galaxies.

**Next chapter coming soon. **

**ENTILZA**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58: Ponderous Motion**

Warmaster Darkstorm looked with pride as his fleet closed in on Cadia. The Imperium's reinforcements were bogged down trying to dodge shots from the Blackstone Fortress and several units of warships he had sent after them. Even now more Chaos vessels were arriving, their sorcerer navigators cutting through the warp turbulence with the blessings of the Gods. Soon, even with their new weapons, the Imperium fleet would be crushed and Cadia would be his.

"Have the armies prepared for landing," Darkstorm ordered, crossing the massive bridge and coming up behind the primary tactical station. "How long until we are within range to begin landings?"

"Thirty minutes Warmaster," the shaven headed man replied. He tried to contain his fear at being so close to the Warmaster, whose sword rattled slightly in its scabbard.

"Very well," Darkstorm replied. "Soon," he whispered to his blade "soon you will feed." Suddenly an immense chill passed through the chamber, drawing breaths of surprise from the humans and daemons. "What was that?"

"I do not know," Darkstorm's sorcerer replied, his Bedlam staff glowing brightly as he cast his gaze into the warp. Suddenly he screamed and fell to the ground. The Chaos runes on his armor glowed so brightly they melted the ceramite around them. "They're here! They're coming!" The sorcerer cried out, clawing at the mark of Tzeench on his forehead. The skin around it was blackened and peeling. His eyes were rolling back into his skull and blood leaked from his nose.

"Who is coming you fool!" Darkstorm demanded, grabbing the sorcerer by his shoulder pads, ignoring the burning hot runes. He saw actual fear in the man's eyes. Even though he was new to this plane of existence, Darkstorm knew very few things could frighten a Tzeenchian wizard.

"The light ones! Those of the Warp but not of Chaos!" The wizard replied. He was sent flying into the wall with a blow from the warmaster, impacting hard enough to render him unconscious.

"So, the legends are true," Darkstorm mused. He had heard whispers of such creatures, born from the warp but separate from Chaos. They had only been encountered a handful of times over the millennia, or at least only a few had survived to tell of them. Darkstorm had heard the stories, but had dismissed them as mere rumors. Now it seemed the rumors were true, which meant his plans were now in danger, for the "Daemons of Light" as they had been named, were said to have powers rivaling those of the greatest sorcerers.

"No matter," Darkstorm announced. "The operation will continue. Prepare to begin troop landings as soon as we are in range of Cadia." His gaze cowed the crew back to their duties, but secretly he was worried. The unknown was the greatest enemy of any commander, but he would be ready. He had the Chaos Gods on his side. Cadia would fall, and with it gone Chaos would begin its ascent to the dominant power in the galaxy.

…

"We will exit the Warp in ten minutes Priestess," came the voice of Admiral Mithis over the comm.

"Understood Admiral," Serina called back from her position in the center of a circle of Angels. The navigation chamber around them was decorated with runes created by the Angels themselves. Anyone with enough faith would be able to read them, but Chaos servants would either be killed or have their minds destroyed. The light given off by the runes was soft and warm and reflected the emotions being cast by the Angels. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes Priestess. All forces are ready and standing by."

The Angels could all feel the power of Chaos growing, the tides of the Warp surging and trying to knock them off course and into the endless depths of the ether. But their own combined will was enough to force them back. The Chaos Gods were aware of them, of that Serina was sure. But having only rarely encountered being like the Angels, they were unsure how to react. The Angels could feel their power on the winds of the Empyrean, and their own winds rose to combat it. This was only the second time the _Heaven's Light _had been this close to the Eye. The first time it had nearly been drawn in, and many Angels had lost their lives in those dark days. Their names now adorned the crystal wall of heroes in the inner sanctum.

"Good, I'll be up shortly." Slowly getting to her feet, she addressed the Angels around her. "You all know what we will find when we reach our destination. Chaos has come for the Imperium, and everything will be decided at Cadia. This is the moment we have trained for for so long. The Imperium stands upon the brink of destruction, but there is also hope. A new galaxy, from which has come new technologies, new ideas and most importantly, the chance for the Emperor to be reborn. But for that to happen, Chaos must be denied. We have long waited for this chance, the chance to fight for our Emperor. If we succeed in the coming battle, we may at last find acceptance from our fellow humans. Be brave, be strong, and believe in the Emperor. May he watch over us always."

"Ave Imperator," echoed the other Angels in the chamber.

As Serina made her way to the bridge she heard the quick steps of someone coming up behind her. Turning, she found herself staring into a pair of bright crimson eyes which glowed with the energy contained within them. "Greetings Priestess," the Angel spoke in greeting, giving a bow and allowing her dark brown hair to spill out in front of her.

"Hello Miriel," Serina replied to one of her four Arch Champions. "How are you?"

"I am prepared Priestess. Once we drop out of the Warp I will be standing by in the Resonance Chamber."

"Very good. I will be depending on your powers. The Chaos host at Cadia likely has their Planet Killer, and possibly a Blackstone as well."

"I will do what I can."

"That is all I ask," Serina replied, drawing her friend into a tight embrace. "I don't know how many will fall today, but we must turn Chaos back."

"I know," Miriel replied, stepping back and fingering a charm around her neck. Its shape was the Eagle within a circle, but there was also a broken symbol of Slaanesh at the bottom. "If Lucius is here, I will find him and fulfill my purpose."

"Good luck then, to both of us," Serina wished and started away toward the bridge. By the time she arrived Admiral Mithis was waiting for her. Around him dozens of officers carried out their duties, and the air was thick with shouted commands and the tapping of thousands of keys. Admiral Mithis stood at the center, the eyes of the chaotic storm of preparations. He was smiling, for it was times like this which made him feel alive.

"Good, you made it," the Admiral spoke. "We will leave the Warp in two minutes. Our escorts are in position and all combat systems are ready."

"Excellent work as usual Admiral," Serina congratulated, smiling as she saw the pride in the old man's eyes. "Once we drop into normal space target all weapons on the largest Chaos vessels. We'll drop in with a bang," she smiled. Ever since the _Light's _first visit to the Eye, Serina had been waiting for a chance like this.

"As you command," Mithis replied, mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead. It had been some decades since he'd faced Chaos, but the old man still had many battles left in him. If Chaos wanted the Imperium, they would have to go through him to get it.

"Real space entrance in thirty seconds!" Called a crewman from the lower tier.

"All stations sound off," Mithis commanded.

"Weapons systems ready."

"Defenses ready."

"Fighters ready."

"Communications ready."

"Sensors ready."

"Auxiliary systems ready."

"Excellent," Mithis replied, activating the ship wide PA. "All hands, stand by for Warp exit, and may the Emperor watch over you all."

Serina stepped past Mithis's command chair and sat at a large chair near the main view screen. As soon as she sat down mechadentrites attached themselves to her temples, and a helmet was dropped over her head. A moment later the temperature around her chair plummeted and ice formed at the base.

"Ten seconds until exit!" Came the warning. Crewman ran last minute system checks and braced themselves. With a violent shaking, the _Heaven's Light _pushed through the barrier between dimensions, the shockwave created by its emergence incinerating several nearby vessels. Simultaneously, every servant of Chaos in the Cadian system felt as though something had cut into their souls. On Cadia daemons screamed and vanished, and several Chaos vessels under daemonic control began spasming, firing their engines and weapons wildly. The Angel escort vessels formed up alongside their mothership, creating a wall of golden metal and light. Angel runes fifty meters high glowed on the hull as the souls of those onboard prayed together, their combined power weakening the strength of Chaos throughout the entire system.

Serina smiled as she felt the faith of her followers join with that of the other Imperium souls. She could feel the steely resolve of the defenders of Cadia, as well as the cold malice of those who wished to destroy it. Reaching out with her thoughts, Serina quickly found the mind of the leader, Warmaster Darkstorm. With a powerful thrust, she entered his mind.

…

Darkstorm simply stared at the massive golden hulled vessel and its seemingly insect sized escorts. The light shining off its hull was at once both beautiful and searing to his eyes as he focused on the massive runes etched into its surface. He could feel powerful waves of faith radiating from within it, disrupting the Chaos energy feeding Darkstorm's forces.

Just as he was about to give the order to engage, he felt a tremendously powerful mind enter his own. _"Darkstorm," _the voice whispered, sending waves of agony through the Warmaster's body as he tried to repel the mental intruder. _"You cannot push me out you Chaos filth. I have powers and experience far beyond yours." _The voice was that of a woman. She sounded young, but her voice carried a tone that spoke of millennia of experience. _"You shall not claim this world, but you shall meet your end here, Warmaster." _

"I serve the gods of the Warp, the most powerful beings in existence! Whatever power you have pales in comparison to their abilities!" Darkstorm replied. "I will crush your pathetic little fleet and personally feed your souls to my Gods one at a time," he promised. He could sense his adversariy's amusement, then she launched another mental spike into his mind.

"_Then come and try, servant of false gods. See if your powers can match those of the Angels of Light!" _

As the presence withdrew from her mind, Darkstorm felt for a brief instant a third soul near him, but it vanished quickly. Stalking over to the tactical station, he began bellowing out orders. "All batteries, target the golden vessels. Instruct the Blackstone and Planet Killer to target the flagship and fire main weapons! Wipe these lackeys of the corpse god off the face of my galaxy!" The officers hurried to comply, and soon barrages of weapons lanced out at the Angel vessels, the Planet Killer and Blackstone Fortress both bringing their main guns to bear on the _Heaven's Light. _

…

Admiral Jentris stared in amazement at the massive golden vessel which had just arrived through an impossibly turbulent Warp. A gentle warmth seemed to flow from the vessel into the souls of everyone on the bridge of the _Spirit of Cadia. _Inquisitor Vail looked surprised but pleased. "So, they came," the Inquisitor said.

"You recognize those vessels?" Jentris asked.

"Indeed Admiral, they belong to allies of mine. They have only just returned from a centuries long crusade beyond the boundaries of the Imperium. They are on our side, as I am sure their actions will demonstrate."

"Admiral, detecting a power buildup on the unknown vessel. It's firing!" The sensor controller called out.

Jentris glanced up and saw a wave of fire erupt from the prows of the golden hulled ships. Two Chaos battleships and a number of heavy cruisers were torn apart, other received heavy damage, secondary explosions rippling across their hulls. Return fire was easily absorbed by the massive ship's void shields. "Can you open a channel to the largest ship?"

"Yes Admiral, coming up now," Lt. Kenis called from the comm. Station. The face of an aging man wearing the uniform of an Imperium Admiral appeared. The only thing strange about him was that the Aquila symbols he wore were all within golden circles.

"I am Admiral Jentris of the Cadian defense fleet. Identify yourself at once."

"I am Admiral Mithis, commander of the _Heaven's Light. _We received word that Chaos was moving on Cadia and so took it upon ourselves to come and aid you. With your permission Admiral, we will engage the Chaos forces."

Looking over at Inquisitor Vail, Jentris saw her nod. "Very well Admiral Mithis, but after this battle is over I would meet you in person."

"Of course," Mithis replied with a smile. "I will see you after the battle Admiral."

"All ships, prepare to advance on any openings Admiral Mithis is able to make," Jentris ordered.

"Aye sir," the helmsman replied. The pitch of the engines changed as more power was fed into them, releasing gouts of exhaust as the massive battleship prepared to move.

"Good luck Admiral Mithis," Vail whispered. After conversing with Lord Inquisitor Sinval, Vail had agreed that the Angels of Light had the potential to become powerful allies of the Imperium. However, there were those who would desire only to dissect and study them. Sinval had made it very clear that the Angels would do their best to avoid fighting servants of the Emperor, but that if they were forced into conflict, the Imperium would stand little chance of victory. "In the name of the Emperor, god speed."

…

"Incoming fire!" Came the call from the tactical station. "The Blackstone will fire in one minute, the planet killer in three. Orders Admiral?"

"Prepare the Aura Shield," Mithis replied. "Priestess Serina, if you are quite done playing with our enemy's minds, perhaps you could get down to the main cannon?" Mithis spoke to Serina as if she was a child, drawing numerous chuckles from the bridge officers.

"As you wish **Father," **Serina replied with a smirk. Very few could speak to her like that. Mithis had become a close friend of hers over the decades since she had rescued him from a wreck in the middle of an Ork Waagh. "Once the cannon is ready fire at once."

"As you wish Priestess. Communications, open a link to Miriel in the Resonance Chamber."

"Yes Admiral?" Came the reply a few moments later.

"Champion Miriel, prepare to activate your Aura Shield. The Blackstone Fortress will fire on us very soon."

"Understood Admiral. Please stand by." Many decks away, Miriel locked herself into a chair composed of clear crystal, while numerous other crystals of milky white constitution slid from the walls and formed a half sphere above and around her. All exits had been sealed and the temperature dropped to 5 degrees. Slowly, a bright purple aura appeared around Miriel, spreading to the crystal throne and shooting out onto the crystals around her in a massive discharge of warp lightning. The energy traveled through special conduits, eventually reaching the outer hull, where they merged with the Angel runes, causing them to glow as bright as a star. Slowly a transparent lavender barrier formed at the bow of the _Heaven's Light. _

"Aura Barrier in place Admiral," tactical called out.

"Energy spike from the Blackstone!" Came the reply from sensors. "It's firing!"

"Miriel, get ready!" Mithis warned. "All hands, brace for impact!" Warning lights and alarms activated and crew braced themselves, all counting on Miriel's strength to save them.

With a mighty flash of warp energy, the Blackstone fired, sending a massive stream of energy directly from the Empyrean spearing at the _Heaven's Light. _In the Resonance Chamber Miriel put everything she had into her barrier. Then, with a monumental crash, the warp cannon's blast impacted. Energy crashed into the Barrier, sending tendrils of warp lightning flashing in every direction. The amount of energy hitting the shield was incredible, yet the barrier held.

In the Resonance Chamber Miriel cried out as she felt the attack being deflected by her barrier. If she hadn't been tied down she would have flailed her limbs and fallen to the floor. As it was, she could only feed more energy into the barrier. This Barrier was consuming her energy at an incredible rate, but she wasn't alone. She could feel the other Angels around her, feeding her a small bit of their own power. Everyone, from soldiers to the children in the civilian shelters, were praying for her, and from that faith she drew new strength. Then she felt the assault lessen. The Blackstone's weapon had completed its firing cycle. When the lightshow died down, every soul in the system was shocked to see the _Heaven's Light _completely undamaged.

"Excellent work Miriel," Mithis congratulated over the comm.

"Thank you," the Angel replied in a ragged breath. As the temperature in the Chamber began to rise, the doors unsealed themselves and medical personnel rushed it. "I, will be fine."

"I think you should let us determine that," one of the healers replied. Placing hands over Miriel's heart, she led her energy flow into the Arch Champion, slowly replenishing her. "You were right; you're going to be fine."

"Thank you," Miriel replied with a smile as she closed her eyes.

…

All was quiet on the bridge of the Planet Killer. Darkstorm stared in disbelief at the massive golden vessel, mocking him with its still pristine appearance. The lavender barrier has faded, but other than that the only damage done were a few burn marks on the forward hull.

"How is this possible!" The Warmaster cried, drawing Drauch'nyun and beheading the closest crewmember. As the man's soul was drawn into the blade Darkstorm felt it shiver. "How long until our main cannon can fire!"

"One minute Warmaster," the tactical commander replied, rubbing his neck unconsciously. "Target is locked."

"Fire when ready," Darkstorm hissed. Suddenly warning lights flashed and an alert began sounding. "What is that!"

"Power readings from the enemy vessel are rising Warmaster. Levels are consistent with those of the Armageddon Gun."

"WHAT! Show me!" Darkstorm saw the enemy flagship reforming. Four long spines were lifting from their recessed grooves in the main hull, extending back two thirds of the vessel's length. The ship's prow was also changing, heavy plates sliding apart and revealing a massive aperture glowing with golden energy. "How long until we can fire?"

"Forty seconds Lord."

"Do it faster! I'll be in the firing chamber," Darkstorm replied, quickly stalking out, his Terminator bodyguards following him. Entering a lift, Darkstorm quickly input a destination. With a screech of unlubricated hydraulics the lift began moving. They passed through slave galleries, where captives were fed to the daemons of the Armageddon Gun as well as armories and other chambers whose functions were best kept secret.

When the lift finally came to a stop Darkstorm quickly made his way down a well lit corridor and entering the Planet Killer's main gun deck. There were no crewmen here, only the daemons bound into the Armageddon Gun's workings. The Terminators remained at the entrance at a gesture from Darkstorm, who quickly made his way across the chamber. The daemons around him wisped from one point to another, their forms ranging from balls of lightning to wisps of fog, but all could feel the Warmaster's power and stayed away from him.

Arriving at the center of the vast chamber, Darkstorm could see the enormous length of the Armageddon Gun, its barrel beginning just in front of him. Speaking a quick spell, the material of the deck flowed, shaping itself into a black throne with the symbols of the Chaos Gods etched into every surface. "Excellent," Darkstorm spoke, taking his place and beginning an intricate and lengthy spell. Time seemed to slow as the power of the Warp flooded the chamber. His words traveled down the gun barrel, infusing the material with power. The daemons drank deeply from the energy Darkstorm was feeding them, causing the air to shimmer as if in a heat haze. Energy built up, collected and then was released as the Planet Killer fired its main weapon. A world shattering beam of crimson light ripped its way from within the massive vessel, aimed straight for the now unshielded _Heaven's Light. _

…

The Planet Killer is firing!" Came the call from tactical. "Impact in ten seconds!"

"Fire main cannon!" Mithis called back, turning his key and sending the ignition command. From the four emitter booms, each of which was crewed by ten Angels, converged beams of golden light. Just as they met Priestess Serina, locked in a crystal Sphere in the main energy chamber of the cannon, felt a monumental surge of energy strike her from behind. She let it wash over her and amplify her own power. Gathering every last particle of her energy, she let loose, firing a golden white beam of energy down the barrel of the Angel Cannon.

As it exited the barrel, Serina's energy joined with that of the Angels in the booms and sent its own beam of energy directly into the path of the Planet Killer's blast. The two beams converged and created a massive shockwave which ripped apart dozens of ships from both sides. The energy from both beams continued to build, two different Warp energies each trying to overcome the other. Darkstorm could feel the presence of the limitless daemons of the warp, and fed them by the thousands into the Armageddon Gun. Aboard the _Heaven's Light, _Serina could feel each and every one of her Angels feeding their faith and power into the Angel Cannon. The energy build-up continued, threatening to explode and wipe out everything.

…

Admiral Jentris was speechless. He was looking at the Planet Killer's main weapon being stopped cold, and as he watched it was slowly being forced back. Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind, as did every other Imperial servant in the system.

"_We need your help. The Chaos magic is strong, and we need for all of the faithful to pray for us. Pray to the Emperor and together we shall vanquish the dark forces of Chaos!"_

"Did you hear that Admiral?" Inquisitor Vail asked.

"I did," Jentris replied. "I suppose it is acceptable." Switching over to fleet wide, Jentris addressed the men of his command. "This is Admiral Jentris to all ships. The golden vessels you are seeing are crewed by our allies. They are powerful psykers, but they need our help to vanquish Chaos. Any crewmen able to do so should gather in their ship's chapels and pray to the Emperor. I realize this may seem a strange request, but you all know me, and that I would never issue an order I did not believe was right. Now, let us pray our way to victory. Jentris out."

Across the fleet, Captain obeyed Jentris's orders, some confused but all having faith in their commander. Tens of thousands of voices were soon raised in prayer. Confessors led sermons in galleys and cargo bays, filling them with words of faith. Outside in space, Chaos ships began moving erratically as the power of the Angels, bolstered by the Imperium faithful, interfered with the Chaos energy spewing from the Eye. The Planet Killer's beam was forced back faster and faster. Soon its birthplace would perish.

…

Warmaster Darkstorm yelled his frustrations. The power of these 'Angels of Light' was incredible! He could feel the faith of every servant of the False Emperor in the system boosting their power. With a thought he directed the crews of his own ships to pray to the Chaos Gods, but it was too late. The Angels' weapon would hit before enough black faith could be generated. He had done all he could here, but as always he had a backup plan. It could cost him dearly, but it was now the only way. With a burst of energy, Darkstorm teleported himself and his bodyguard off the Planet Killer and over to the Blackstone. Arriving on the bridge to the face of a stunned commander wearing the armor of an Iron Warrior, Darkstorm set about implementing his plan.

…

Without the support of Darkstorm's power, the beam from the Angel Cannon soon pierced the hull of the planet killer. Within seconds the massive construct bulged out and exploded in a tremendous blast of thousand colored energy. The Chaos fleet was scattered by the shockwave, which washed over the Imperium lines as well, leaving damaged and destroyed vessels in its wake. When the detonation faded, the Angel vessels were already moving forward, directing their fire at the damaged Chaos ships first and cutting them down. The Imperium vessels followed, flowing forward in an unstoppable wave of fire and steel.

On board the _Spirit of Cadia, _Admiral Jentris was beaming. The Chaos forces were in retreat, many ships simply swinging around and burning hard for the system's edge. Others however, including more just arrived reinforcements, were grouping around the Blackstone.

"Admiral, reading a massive energy spike from the Blackstone. Not from the weapons array," the sensor operator called out, stopping the Admiral's next statement. "Sensors are picking up some sort of distortion field forming, a type I've never seen before."

"Servants of the False Emperor!" A voice boomed across the bridge. "You think you have won, but you are mistaken. Taking Cadia was never my primary goal. You may have delayed the domination of Chaos in this galaxy, but you cannot stop it. Farewell for now. When we meet again, it will be YOU who will fall to the might of Chaos!" A rippling pulse of clear energy was released from the Blackstone, enveloping hundreds of Chaos ships before turning a blinding white. When the glow faded the bulk of the Chaos fleet, including the Blackstone, was gone.

"Where did they go?" Jentris asked.

"It appears they made some sort of warp jump, but the bulk of the energy field was much similar to Federation drive technology," an officer replied.

"Open a channel to the _Heaven's Light._" As soon as Admiral Mithis appeared Jentris could see he was as confused as anyone. "Admiral Mithis, do you know where the Chaos fleet has jumped to?"

"Unfortunately no. However, we do have a way to track them, but it will take time. Would you like to meet in person to discuss it?"

"Very well, I'll have a bay waiting to receive you."

"As you wish," Mithis replied. "I will come over in one hour. Mithis out."

"I want all data on the Chaos fleet's jump analyzed," Mithis commanded as he resumed his station. "Report any findings to me, no matter how insignificant. Understood." A general affirmative came in from across the bridge. "I will find you Darkstorm," Mithis whispered to himself. "I don't know how, but you will not escape me."

…

Darkstorm sagged back in his command throne. The effort of opening the Quantum Tunnel had very nearly drained him, but very soon his fleet would arrive at their destination. Just as he was about to nod off, a slave approached him, his head nearly hitting the floor and his clothing in rags.

"T-twenty hours until we a-arrive at the Maelstrom my Lord," the slave stuttered. When Darkstorm's eyes flashed open, the slave turned to run, but before he could take a single step Drauch'nyun had sliced him in half.

"Thank you, but never interrupt me when I'm resting," Darkstorm replied. Outside the red and black tunnel stretched away into infinity. The blessings of the Chaos Gods now carried their warriors forward to their destiny.

…

As the squad of World Eaters passed by, Kuna flowed back into her true form, the black paste-like substance she had turned into coalescing into a human form once again. Still clinging to the ceiling, Kuna slowly and stealthily made her way towards the officers' quarters.

After teleporting over to the Blackstone just before it had warped out, Kuna had hidden and waited for the clamor to die down. Priestess Serina had tasked her with finding the destination of Darkstorm and calling the Angels there. It was dangerous, but Kuna knew what she had to do, and if she succeeded two extremely dangerous individuals would be gone forever.

**Next chapter coming soon. Until then, the Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	60. Chapter 60: New Blood

**Chapter 59: New Blood**

Admiral Halloway glanced up from the massive stack of pads before him as his nose picked up the scent of food. Indeed, Avena was just entering his office, a platter of eggs, bacon and sausage balanced in her hands.

"Good morning sir; I thought you could use some breakfast."

"Thank you Avena," Halloway replied, clearing a place for the dish. "I couldn't sleep much last night so I thought why not put my insomnia to good use."

"You could have simply visited sick bay and requested a sedative," Avena replied, her soft smile relaxing Halloway and putting a smile on his lips as well.

"I don't like sedatives," Halloway replied. "I don't like the feeling of something artificial putting me out."

"I understand sir. I feel the same way. It makes me nervous not being in control of what my body does. So, I finished looking over the personnel files you gave me to review."

"Already?" Halloway asked. "Boy, when you said you were fast you weren't kidding."

"Thank you," Avena replied. "Now, so far I've identified three hundred candidates who should be suitable for the fleet. As for ground forces, with your permission I've located several Guard officers who could help screen them fairly quickly and get us the best candidates."

"Of course, go ahead," Halloway replied. "You know, I never appreciated the advantages of having an assistant before."

Avena smiled at her superior. He had great potential, Madthayn himself had said so. He just needed the right guidance. "That's why I'm here sir. Oh, I almost forgot, Lord Admiral Madthayn wishes to see you at your convenience."

"All right, thank you," Halloway said. Grabbing the last piece of bacon from the plate, he quickly made his way down the corridor to the Lord Admiral's stateroom. He knocked and the door hissed open. Inside was a smaller version of Madthayn's suite aboard the _Imperial Valor. _Rich tapestries and rugs adorned the walls and floor, and racks of both guns and a wide assortment of bladed weapons adorned the wall behind Madthayn, who was currently studying a hololithic map of the Quadrant. "Lord Admiral?"

"Ah, Admiral Halloway, come here. I've just received word that the High Lords have chosen a leader for the Crusade. The fleet should be coming through the wormhole in a few hours."

"That's good news Lord Admiral," Halloway replied. "I'm still in the process of forming the Legion of Earth, both space and ground forces."

"I know. I've read the reports. You're doing an excellent job. However, the reason I've called you here is to tell you that your new ship has been completed."

"New ship?"

"Yes, Magi Dren began construction of the prototype soon after arriving in this galaxy. Allow me to show you." The Lord Admiral entered several commands into the hololith, bringing up the image of a fairly large vessel. Its basic structure resembled an Imperium Dictator cruiser, but the hull was much more streamlined and made of silvery Starfleet metals. There were no visible warp nacelles he could spot, nor any impulse engines. Gun batteries extended form the hull, and launch bays were set into the ship's midsection. "What do you think?"

"It certainly appears impressive," Halloway replied.

"Oh it is. The _U.S.S. Wraith. _First of her class. She packs more of a punch than any ship of her class in the Imperium fleet, and could easily take down even a Borg Cube with her enhanced weapons. The ship itself is in dock over Mars. Would you care for a tour? I have some free time before the fleet arrives."

"I would, thank you Lord Admiral."

"Then follow me." The Lord Admiral led Halloway to a small three person transporter pad in the rear of his office. The operator, a hugely muscled man whom Halloway assumed was a bodyguard, regarded the men coldly.

"Destination?" The man asked.

"The _Wraith_," Madthayn replied, and several moments later the pair materialized on a much larger pad aboard what Halloway assumed was Madthayn's new ship. The first thing which struck Halloway was the differences in lighting and color. The overhead lights were a bit dimmer than what he was used to, and the floors and walls were made from black and golden metals. "Come on," the Lord Admiral urged, moving out into the corridor. The lighting and colors were the same, but on the bulkheads Halloway noticed runes and prayers carefully inscribed into the metal. A group of armsmen marched past, carrying the latest model phaser rifles. "Let the grand tour begin," Madthayn said with a smile.

Their first stop on the tour of the _Wraith _was Engineering or the Generarium as Madthayn called it. Halloway was absolutely stunned by the sight of the massive plasma reactors, towering above his head. "Amazing," Halloway whispered.

"Indeed," came a voice from behind him. Turning, Halloway was greeted by the sight of an old friend he hadn't seen in some time.

"Magi Dren," Halloway exclaimed. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you. I see you're impressed by the reactors. The _Wraith _is powered by four plasma generators, with backup available from ten warp cores scattered throughout the ship. Shields and weapons are the best available. In a battle, this vessel could easily hold its own against an Imperium vessel of its own class or a small fleet of Alpha Quadrant ships."

"As I've already told you," Madthayn said "the Legion of Terra will include both ground and space elements. The _Wraith _will function as the flagship of the Legion. Now, if you'd like I'll show you the bridge."

"All right," Halloway replied. The Lord Admiral led him through another black and gold corridor and into a lift which could comfortably fit twenty. To Halloway's surprise, the lift started going down. "Madthayn, we're going down."

"Of course," Madthayn smiled in reply. "The _Wraith _actually has two bridges, similar to the arrangement on your Galaxy class ships. Only in this case the main bridge is buried deep within the ship, with the secondary bridge exposed. It's a flaw in nearly every ship built in my opinion. Why build your command center in such a vulnerable position? I personally believe it has to do with being able to look your enemy in the eye, a foolish notion if you ask me. I would gladly take looking at my enemy through a view screen than only have that screen between me and them."

Finally the lift stopped and Madthayn and Halloway stepped out onto the command deck. "Wow," was Halloway's reply. The bridge was nearly as large as the Council Chamber at Starfleet Command. Arranged in two levels, the lower level was lined with dozens of duty stations lining the rear and side walls, with a massive tactical display screen enveloping the front. Climbing up the stairs to the second tier, Halloway was treated to a view of the lower level which appeared to extend forever. The second level only had a half dozen stations such as chief tactical, comm. and strike craft surrounding a centrally placed gilded command throne. Manning the tactical station was T'vol, looking just as good as Halloway remembered. "T'vol! It's great to see you again!"

"Thank you Admiral," the Vulcan replied. "I was released from the medical bay a day ago and was asked to become the Chief Tactical officer of this vessel. When I heard you were to be its commander I, of course, agreed. It is impressive to say the least."

"Well I'm glad you did. With everything that's happened lately I wondered how everyone would be holding up."

"The crew from the _Valiant _is understandably upset and remorseful over the loss of Earth. My own people are still supporting the Federation of course."

"That's good news. With so many of the smaller races leaving, it's good to know at least some people can still be counted on."

"Well," Madthayn interrupted "I have to be getting back. The Crusade fleet should be arriving soon. In the meantime, I think you have some candidates to interview Admiral," Madthayn reminded. "I'll have Avena beam over and assist you. Good day."

…

Madthayn stepped through the door leading back into his office just in time to hear his comm. unit activate. He submitted to the DNA and retinal scans, and the face of his old friend Derenox appeared. "Madthayn, glad I caught you. The Crusade fleet should be coming through in a few hours. I look forward to seeing you again."

"As do I, Warmaster," Madthayn replied, noticing the rarest rank insignia in the Imperium gleaming brightly on the shoulders of his friend's uniform. "It seems you finally got a rank equal to your talent."

"I hope so," Derenox laughed. "Once my fleet transits the wormhole we can begin the campaign against this 'Grand Alliance.' They will pay for their actions, and together we shall restore order to the Quadrant."

"The Federation is still strong in some areas Derenox. They have great potential. It was only due to the actions of a few that this tragedy took place. I have fought alongside Federation vessels, and even if they are less powerful than our own, their fighting spirit could easily match ours."

"Of course. They are human, and no race can match us in the will to fight and win."

"You might be surprised," Madthayn said, drawing a look of surprise from the Warmaster. "Races here, such as the Klingons and Andorians, are both alien and yet they fight with the same intensity as our own."

"Be careful what you say Madthayn. There are many on this side of the wormhole who still harbor hatred for all Xenos. The personnel with you were chosen for their…relaxed beliefs, and the Commanders here let them go so they would be out of the way. The crews and troops with me will be considerably more reluctant to fight alongside alien forces."

"I know Derenox. That is why I m assigning our alien forces only to my own fleet. Let the rank and file think what they wish. I know allies when I see them, and in time the others will as well."

"I pray you are right Madthayn. I will see you soon. Derenox, out."

Madthayn leaned back in his chair. Derenox was correct; the Imperium had been based on the hatred of Xenos for ten thousand years. It would not change overnight. "Still," the Lord Admiral said to himself, "there is always hope. After all, hope has kept the Imperium alive these last ten millennia."

…

It was time. The wormhole was flaring as Warmaster Derenox's Crusade fleet prepared to cross over. Federation and Imperium vessels were lined up on both sides of the swelling rift in space and time, blue-white light illuminating their hulls. Beyond loomed the dead mass of Earth, a grim reminder of the price of failure.

Aboard the _Divine Judgment _Madthayn watched eagerly as the first of his friend's ships came through. First came small escorts, the cruiser groups and finally the battleships and carriers of Derenox's force. They poured through in a never-ending stream; thousands of ships filling the space around Earth. Finally Derenox's flagship, the massive Emperor class battleship _Lion of Terra _passed through, its golden hued hull gleaming in the light from the sun.

As the massive Crusade fleet formed up into ordered ranks, they let loose a five round salvo from their starboard gun batteries, lighting up space for millions of kilometers. Madthayn recognized what they were doing. It was a salute for fallen Earth.

"The Warmaster is transmitting a general message to all ships. Patching it through now," came the call from the comm. platform.

The main view screen activated and displayed the proud features of the Imperium's most recent Warmaster. "This is Warmaster Derenox to all vessels in the Sol System. Thought we morn for the loss of proud Earth, we must not loose our hope. With this fleet and the strength of our own hearts we shall bring divine retribution down upon those who would dare attempt to destroy the human race. Together, we shall rebuild the Federation and bring peace and order to all the worlds of this Quadrant, and eventually the galaxy. The offensive will begin shortly. Until then, all vessels are to be repaired and rearmed. Any requests for specific postings or positions are to go through my ship or the _Divine Judgment. _I look forward towards fighting alongside such courageous warriors as I have heard reside here. That is all. Derenox, out."

"Open a private channel to the Warmaster," Madthayn ordered, wait patiently as his signal wound its way through the thousands currently being exchanged. "Derenox," he said when the Warmaster finally appeared "I must commend you on your speech. Would you care to dine with me aboard my vessel?"

"I would be delighted," the Warmaster replied. "As soon as the fleet is at anchor I will beam over. I must say I'm looking forward to trying the new Federation transporters we've had installed."

"You will find them far more comfortable than what you are used to I'm sure. I await your arrival Warmaster. Madthayn, out."

"I'll go and make preparations for the Warmaster's arrival," Captain Virenox announced, getting a quick nod from Madthayn before hurrying off.

As Madthayn relaxed in his command throne, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Am I invited to dinner?" Q asked, speaking so only Madthayn could hear him.

"Of course, but I didn't think you ate," the Lord Admiral replied under his breath.

"Oh I don't, but the conversation promises to be interesting."

"Very well, we'll set a place for you."

"I'll be there," Q replied before vanishing from Madthayn's mind.

…

Three hours later Madthayn and his senior officers were gathered in one of the ship's many transporter rooms as the Warmaster and his entourage materialized. Besides Derenox there were four navel stormtroopers, a Captain and an Inquisitor wearing a deep scowl over his face.

Gentlemen, welcome aboard the _Divine Judgment_," Madthayn greeted, extending his hand. Derenox grasped it and Madthayn found the old man had lost none of his grip.

"Thank you Lord Admiral," Derenox replied. "Allow me to present my guests. This is Captain Jerold, my second in command, and Inquisitor Findalis." Captain Jerold took Madthayn's offered hand, but the Inquisitor merely nodded. "If you'll follow me." He led them through several corridors until they finally reached the _Judgment's _cavernous dining hall. Created to imitate a palace's main dining chamber, a massive fifty man table dominated the room, with gilded portraits of former Captains lining the walls. Glittering chandeliers hung overhead, bathing the room in soft light accentuated by the hundreds of flickering candles set on the table. Gold inlaid columns framed the room, completing the look. Soft music played from hidden speakers, giving the entire room a relaxed mood.

"If you'll take your seats," Madthayn asked. Officers from Madthayn's other fleet command ships arrived a few moments later and filled the rest of the free seats bar one. As soon as the men were seated servers moved in and began taking orders. Madthayn had insisted on real food for his banquet, nothing was to come from the replicators except napkins.

"Thank you for the reception Lord Admiral," Derenox said.

"It is my pleasure Warmaster," Madthayn replied. "I do hope our two fleets can work together for our greater goal. Once the Grand Alliance is crushed we must move to fortify the Federation and regain the member words which have chosen to leave."

"You propose integrating xenos into our empire here!" Captain Chalax of the _Imperial Will _accused.

"I do," Madthayn replied without hesitation. "The political structure here is much the same as back home. Humanity has long been regarded as the heart of the Federation, and indeed most of Starfleet is human. However, there are several alien races who have supported the Federation in war and that I have found to be highly honorable. I chose not to have them appear here because I predicted exactly this kind of reaction."

"All xenos are enemies of humanity!"

"If that is the case Captain, then how do you explain this?" Madthayn asked, bringing up a footage clip from the Dominion War, showing Klingon and Federation ships fighting together against the Dominion fleet guarding Deep Space Nine. "The Klingons risked their lives and the safety of their homeworld to aid the Federation. The Andorians have fought beside by ships as well, and I have found them to be extremely reliable. Your own ship fought alongside Eldar vessels once did it not?"

"Those were special circumstances. My ship was heavily damaged and couldn't fight both Chaos and Eldar vessels at the same time. When we retrained our weapons they were already out of range," Chalax rebutted.

"But you did acknowledge the Chaos vessels as the greater threat."

"Of course! Chaos is the greatest enemy mankind has ever known."

"And it is in great part thanks to the Federation, and its alien members, that Cadia is now safe," Madthayn said. "While I am not privy to the details, I understand that a massive vessel destroyed the Chaos Planet Killer and forced Chaos to retreat. The vessel was said to be under the command of a xeno race whose leader was on Earth during the Chaos attack."

"Then that was likely how Chaos was able to come to Terra!" Chalax decreed, slamming his and on the table.

"Lord Inquisitor Sinval says otherwise."

"You have grown weak here Madthayn," Chalax accused. "The easy living here has softened your resolve."

"I assure you Captain, that my resolve is as strong as ever!" Madthayn shot back.

"Now now kiddies, do try to play nice with each other," came a voice from all around them. A moment later Q flashed into the empty chair Madthayn had set aside for him.

"Who or what are you!" Chalax asked.

"Ah, Q. I was hoping you would be able to make it," Madthayn said. "Honored guests, please allow me to present Q, our unofficial ambassador to the Q Continuum." Q gave a mock bow and took a seat.

"Another xeno race?" Chalax asked.

"Oh I'm not your average xeno," Q replied with a smile. "The Q are the most evolved race in the universe. We are the undisputed masters of space, matter and time," he boasted.

"Why are you here?" Captain Judias of the _Ardus Prime _asked, his bionic eye lens expanding and contracting as he studied the being before him. The sensors were reading unusual energy patterns but nothing else.

"Well mainly because your Lord Admiral invited me," Q replied. "But also because I was curious to see how humanity had evolved under different circumstances."

"And what have you discovered?"

"That as with all evolutions of humanity you're strong in many ways but weak in others."

"And where exactly are we weak?" Captain Chelax asked.

"If your drive to evolve," Q replied, drawing quite a few glares. "Your technological development basically froze after the Heresy. Since then all you've done is try to recapture the glory of your past. You've barely done anything to advance what you already have. Look at the Federation. In only two hundred years they've advanced to the point where they can be powerful allies even to you."

"For ten thousand years the Imperium has fought against xenos and won."

"And yet we are still fighting," Madthayn replied before Q could. "We have held the alien tide at bay, but we have yet to strike a sizable blow. Even our largest crusades only make small dents in the wall of hostile xenos pressing in on us. With the technology in this galaxy we can finally go on the offensive. We will no longer need to rely on treacherous Warp space. With transwarp we can go just as fast with none of the risk, and work has already begun on a drive which will enable us to cross the entire galaxy in minutes."

"Has this technology been sanctioned?" Chelax asked.

"By the Fabricator General himself," Madthayn replied just as the main course of the banquet began to arrive. "I propose a toast. To new possibilities!"

"TO NEW POSSIBILITIES!" The guests replied, some more readily than others. Fortunately the large quantities of food silenced many of those mouths. Even Q had a glass of amasec, something he hadn't done in a few hundred millennia.

…

Halloway sighed as he signed off on yet another request for membership in the Legion of Earth. He had already admitted over five hundred to the ground forces, and over a hundred ships were now under his command, and that was only is work. The Imperial Guard officers Avena had recruited were deep into selecting officers and basic grunts. Within a few days Halloway estimated the Legion would be at full strength, with five hundred ships and nearly thirty thousand ground troops.

"I think I'll retire for now," he said to Avena, who had her nose buried in a stack of pads.

"All right; I'll stay here and get as many of these out of your way as I can," Halloway's aid replied. "Good night sir."

"Good night." As Halloway made his way to his quarters he thought about all the recent changes. With Earth gone and the Federation collapsing, the Imperium was beginning to influence the Federation's core directives. From what Madthayn had told him, the Imperium had nothing like the Prime Directive, nor any compunction against strip mining worlds settled by primitive races. Halloway has just thankful the Warmaster's fleet hadn't included any Space Marines. He had heard that many chapters simply killed any aliens they came across on sight.

When he made it to his quarters, Halloway simply collapsed on his bed and was out like a light. That night he dreamed he was back aboard the _Valiant, _but this time it was above Earth. Romulan ships swarmed everywhere. "Keep firing, don't let them near Earth!" He commanded.

"There are too many of them!" T'vol replied. "Reading five missiles heading for the surface.

"Open fire; take them out!"

"It's too late," T'vol replied softly as Earth exploded in fire.

"NOOO!" Halloway cried as he shot straight up in his bed. Normally he would relax and say it had only been a dream, but the window on the far side of his quarters proved him wrong. Earth still hung dead in space. Even with the best Federation technology it would take decades to restore life to Earth unless a Genesis device was used. The problem with that was Genesis would restructure the entire planet. It would essentially not be Earth anymore.

Halloway was shaken from his thoughts by the beeping of his comm. panel. Sliding off his bed, his uniform damp on the back from sweat, Halloway plopped himself down beside his computer and activated the receiver. The head and shoulders of Lord Admiral Madthayn greeted Halloway, looking freshly pressed, the medals gleaming. "Lord Admiral."

"Good morning Admiral. You look like you had a rough night," Madthayn observed.

"Just a nightmare. Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"The Crusade will begin soon. Have you completed your personnel selections?"

"Avena and her Guard officers should have the troop companies assembled in a few days. The fleet in about a week. I'm sorry if that's too long, but it takes time to form a force like the Legion of Earth," Halloway explained.

"It's perfectly all right. The Warmaster has said between three and nine days to organize the fleet and set up a mobile supply line. Tell me Admiral; are you capable of handling our way of war? There will be very bloody fighting. I told you that you hadn't seen anything about the Imperium's way of war, and I was not lying."

"I can handle myself Lord Admiral," Halloway replied. "I lost my homeworld to the Romulans. I think I can stomach killing a few of their ships. I won't be planeside during the attacks, so there's no need to worry about that. If I can stomach the Dark Eldar, I think I can stomach the Romulans."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Warmaster Derenox may seem cold and cruel in his prosecution of war, but believe me when I say he fights for our people. I hope to eventually change the view many of my people still have on the alien species of the Federation, but for the time being I will have to insist that any vessels which fight with the Warmaster's fleet be crewed only by humans."

"If you believe it's necessary," Halloway replied. "In that case I'm glad I'm fighting with your fleet. What will our disposition be?"

"My fleet will push into Romulan space supported by the first, second and third fleets. The Warmaster will use his superior numbers to hit the other races in the Grand Alliance simultaneously. Depending on the level of resistance, we estimate total victory on both fronts within six months at most."

"What about ships and colonies that surrender?" Halloway asked.

"They will be occupied, but their conditions will likely be far better than worlds which persist in fighting. I anticipate the ground battles will probably be more difficult that the space engagements."

"Be careful about being overconfident Lord Admiral. The races of the Grand Alliance have several technologies that could prove difficult to overcome."

"Such as?" Madthayn asked. He had read the files on the Grand Alliance races and was curious to see if Halloway had any information he had overlooked.

"The Tholian Web, the Cardassian Dreadnaught missile if they decide to mass produce it, and possibly subspace weapons from the Romulans."

"We have prepared for those possibilities. Your Legion of Earth will join me on the Romulan front. I do hope you'll be ready in time. Madthayn, out."

As Halloway gazed out at the blackened remains of Earth, he realized Madthayn was right about one thing. Humanity had to stand up for itself. The Federation had always been based on the policy of being enlightened but strong enough to resist an enemy attack. That had been proven wrong. The new Federation, if Madthayn had anything to say about it, would be based on the principle of seeking out threats before they became too large to handle.

A beep of his door brought Halloway back to the real world. "Enter," he called. The man that entered his quarters was tall and dressed in gleaming black armor. A large power sword hung on his hip and Halloway could make out some sort of pistol on the opposite side. "Can I help you?"

"Admiral Halloway, I am Lord Inquisitor Sinval. I wish to speak to you about Emily."

**Next chapter coming soon. The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	61. Chapter 61: Convergence

**Chapter 60: Convergence**

Captain Markel entered the medical bay and was pleased to find the Tau Ethereal sitting up on the bio bed, his brightly colored robes draping over the sides. Dr. Nilre was running a medical tricorder over his abdomen slowly.

"Well Mr. Ethereal, you'll be pleased to know you are in perfect health."

"Thank you," the Ethereal replied in a soft voice which somehow seemed to draw attention to him all the more. His gaze shifted, coming to rest on Captain Markel. "You are the commander of this vessel are you not?"

"I am. Captain Thomas Markel of the Federation starship _King Royal. _It's a pleasure to meet you. From what I gathered on the surface, you're one of this planet's leaders correct?"

"We all serve the Greater Good in our own way. I merely help other see the path," the Ethereal replied. "May I leave now?" He asked Dr. Nilre.

"I see no reason why not, but try to take it easy for a few days," Nilre replied. He knew he would likely spend most of the day going over the readings he had taken of the Ethereal. They promised to be very interesting, especially the neuro reading.

"Your help is appreciated." The Ethereal slowly lowered himself off the bio bed and to the floor. He grasped a thin metal staff from where it was resting against the side and turned to Captain Markel. "I would like to thank you for the assistance you have given our world."

"The Tyranids are a threat to all life," Martel replied. "It was the least we could do."

"I must confess, I have never beheld a vessel like yours," the Ethereal remarked as the two walked along the corridor. "From what I have learned of human vessels they are much larger and poorly kept."

"Well we're not your typical humans. Our system only recently made contact with the Imperium."

"I see. Our people have only recently reached space ourselves, and we have struggled to spread the Greater Good to all the peoples of this galaxy. We seek to bring an end to war and unite all races."

"That is the goal of the Federation as well." As Markel was about to continue his comm. badge beeped. "Markel here."

"Captain, a vessel just dropped out of the Warp at the edge of the system. They're hailing both the colony and us."

"I'll be right there," Markel replied.

"I would join you if it is allowed," the Ethereal spoke.

"All right, follow me," Martel replied, guiding the Ethereal to the turbo lift. Once it arrived on the bridge Markel quickly took his seat. The Ethereal stood slightly off to the side. "Commander Sille, what can you tell me about that ship?"

"It's about the size of an Imperium Cobra destroyer, but its structure is much different. That's about all; the vessel has some sort of scattering field that's blocking most of our scans," the Commander replied in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Put them on screen."

"Aye sir." The view screen changed from the boxy vessel to a presentation of what to Captain Markel looked to be a throne room. Fluttering blue and gold wall hangings draped off the walls, the paintings and statues filled most of the remaining space. The crewmen visible were all dressed up in immaculate blue and golden uniforms, and in the center of this display sat the man who was obviously in charge. His robes were a dark shade of blue and glittered with inlaid gold and gems. His graying hair was complimented by a neatly trimmed beard half covering the smile splitting his face.

"Greetings Federation vessel! I am Captain Halad of the rouge trader vessel _Shining Path. _What a coincidence running into you here. May I come aboard?"

"So you're one of the rogue traders we've heard about? I'm curious, how did you recognize our vessel?"

"There is little we rouge traders don't know. Now, I've introduced myself to you. Seems only fair for you to return the favor," Captain Halad replied with a smile.

"Of course. Captain Markel of the Federation starship _King Royal. _So, going by your title I assume you're here to trade with the Tau colony?"

"I was. Now it seems I've come at a slightly bad time. Would it be possible to arrange a face to face meeting? I'm always eager to meet new acquaintances."

"Of course Captain Halad. We'll prepare our shuttle bay for you."

"All right then! I'll be over in one hour. Halad out."

"Cheerful guy isn't he?" Commander Sille said.

"Yes indeed, and if the reports I read are accurate we'll loose half our ship to him if we're not careful. Commander, see to our friend's arrival. I'll escort our Tau friend to the transporter room."

"Of course Captain," Sille replied, happily settling into the Captain's chair as soon as he left the bridge.

…

Captain Halad slowly rose from his command throne, stretching his aching limbs. At his age, old injuries sometimes flared up. At once two of his concubines rushed over, one draping his deep blue and gold cape around his shoulders and fixing the silver clasp around his neck, the other handing him a glass of rich dark wine. "Thank you girls. Ajene, please go down to the launch bay and see to it that my shuttle is fueled and ready for departure on one hour."

"Of course Sir," the taller of the women replied. Her dark blond hair waved in the gentle breeze which blew through the bridge. She had been inducted into Halad's crew thirty years ago, when he had rescued her from a burning freighter. She had been the only survivor and had been with him ever since. Her greatest skill was her ability to keep track of the dizzying array of finances and transactions which Halad engaged in, and she had saved him countless hours of drudging paperwork.

"Would you like the typical welcome gift prepared Master?" The second women asked. Unlike Ajene, she was strongly build, her jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in a tight fitting black bodyglove. Her eyes were deep green and her posture seemed to make it seem she could erupt into motion at any moment.

"Of course; thank you Seline. Now, I believe I have a trading mission to prepare for. I'll be in my chambers if I'm needed." As he left the bridge, the various crew members began murmuring among themselves.

"So, you think this mission'll turn out better than the last one Harold?" One of the men asked.

"Don't know, but from the master's been muttering lately I sure as warp hope the guys on that ship are receptive to his suggestions," a man with a long scar under one eyes replied.

"I heard that."

…

Precisely one hour later a shuttle left the bay of the _Shining Path. _As it sped towards the Federation ship, Captain Halad took a moment to admire its design. It was quite different from the other ships he had seen in his decades of plying the space lanes. An oval shaped forward hull connected to a narrow secondary construct, with two large nacelles which he assumed to be engines or plasma weapons of some sort judging by their glow. It seemed to invite the shuttle in, as if it were a parent welcoming a lost child back. The only things giving it teeth were the large cannons slung under the primary hull. Several other ships were off to the sides including the intimidating shapes of Imperium war vessels.

"I think I'll be right at home here," Halad said to himself. "And if not then I have you to rely on Seline," he added, glancing up at his trusted servant. She was now dressed in a long blue dress with a diamond studded Tiara he had 'aquired' from Drohon three. Several rings glittered on her slender fingers and a small dagger on her hip completed her look.

"Of course Master," Seline replied, running her hands along the silky material of her dress. "Do I really have to wear this thing?" She asked. "You know it makes me feel slow and heavy."

"I know," Halad chuckled "but this way you'll be even more surprising if we have to show these Federation types just how resourceful we can be."

"Of course Master," Seline responded, giving a dark smile which seemed quite out of character for her.

…

Captain Markel waited along with Commander Sille and his tactical officer Lt. Bennet as the Rogue Trader's shuttle entered the shuttle bay. It was large, taking up nearly half the bay and sending out jets of flame which scorched the walls as it settled down. The ramp lowered and Captain Halad, accompanied by a beautiful woman in a glittering blue dress, stepped down.

"Captain Markel, a pleasure to meet you in person," Halad spoke in greeting, extending his hand.

"Likewise Captain Halad," Markel replied, taking the offered hand and finding the Rogue Trader had quite the grip. "Allow me to introduce my First Officer Commander Clarisse Sille, and my tactical officer Lt. Kenith Bennet."

"My own second in command, Seline. I hope you'll excuse the getup, she enjoys dressing flatteringly." The woman's eyes narrowed for a moment as Halad spoke, but they instantly returned to their warm gaze.

"After some of the races I've dealt with Captain, there's not much that can surprise me, or at least that's what I thought."

"Haha, yes! The galaxy holds limitless wonders, as well as dangers. That's something I have learned at great cost. So, with you knowing what I am, allow me to ask you a simple question. What can I do for you?"

"That depends on what you have," Commander Sille replied.

"Whatever you need, I have my dear," Halad replied. "So, what are you in the market for? Weapons, food supplies, star charts? I've got it all!"

"What about building materials? The Tau colony below took heavy damage in the Tyranid attack," Martel asked.

"Unfortunately that's one of the items I'm out of stock of at the moment. Still, I'm sure there's something else we can bargain for. From what little I've heard of you there's a lot on this ship which would be beneficial to my own vessel."

"It's against the Federation's policy to trade advanced technology to anyone not part of the Federation," Markel explained.

"I understand. What would you say then to…repairing some damage my ship took recently? I'm sure you could spare some hull plating and power relays. In return…well as I said before, I have nearly everything!" Halad said, inflating his chest slightly and inclining his head.

"I think we can work something out." As Markel once again took the rogue trader's hand in his own he couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

…

**Maelstrom: daemon world Freltrin**

It was a symphony of Chaos. Billions of voices washed over the magma streaked skies as the armies of the Great Chaos Gods gathered in all their glory. The continents themselves groaned under the physical and psychic weight of the abominations it held. Colors which would sear mortal eyes blind flowed across the sky, enveloping the entire world in the energies of the Warp. In orbit great fleets gathered like rings of black steel around the world, forming artificial rings. For dozens of light years outside the Maelstrom mortal psykers went mad from the waves of Chaos spilling out of the warp rift.

Warmaster Darkstorm looked with pride at the gathering of the armies of Chaos. From his black palace which floated on a lake of multi-colored blood he observed the clashes between the various cults and warbands which had answered his call. After the defeat at Cadia and the public emergence of the "Angels of Light" many Chaos leaders and even some of the higher level daemons had been forced to come together. They had gathered at the second of only two places where such a gathering could occur; the warp tear known as the Maelstrom. While raiding fleets kept the False Emperor's servants occupied, the future of the galaxy would be decided.

If the armies of the False Emperor were to be defeated, Chaos would have to set aside its differences and act together in such a manner as had only been accomplished by the great Horus himself. Darkstorm knew the path ahead would be difficult, but this was the purpose for which he had been created. He would see the downfall of the Imperium of Man and Chaos would sweep across the galaxy.

"My Lord?" A small voice squeaked from behind the Warmaster. Slowly he turned and dropped his eyes until the form of a small child became visible. She looked to be about nine or ten, but her eyes, the color of arterial blood, revealed her age. Her minimal clothing revealed the Slaaneshi runes flowing down her body. "My mistress sent me to notify you that the conference is about to begin."

Darkstorm simply brushed past the child, ignoring the slight sensation creeping up his skin. A mortal being would have been placed under her control in an instant, and Darkstorm recognized the slight at him. Her master would pay for it, but later. Striding down the ebony stone hallway, he heard the girl follow him as he made his way towards the central chamber. The walls around him breathed of their own will, exhaling noxious fumed which, thought refreshing to Darkstorm, would liquefy the organs of anyone not of Chaos. Light did not reach this world; instead inverted darkness created an eternal dusk of black illumination. Insane geometries flowed around the Warmaster, and he could sense the daemons creeping through the walls, leaving behind the echoes of their black souls.

All of that power flowed together into the massive central chamber, and only there could the daemons of Chaos manifest themselves fully. This entire world had been constructed at a convergence point of warp energies. Barely visible shards of the warp slowly drifted across the chamber, and dozens of Chaos commanders were seated at a massive circular table with the eight pointed star of Chaos painted in blood across the top. Many glared with open hostility at one another, but the presence of the four greater daemons speaking for the Chaos gods kept them from starting anything.

"Servants of Chaos!" Darkstorm began. "You have been summoned here today to answer a new threat, one more potent than any we have faced before and which threatens to undermine everything we have worked to build. A short time ago my army very nearly succeeded in conquering the Imperial fortress world of Cadia, which would have allowed us to strike out into the Imperium in force for the first time in ten millennia. But we were stopped by a force I had never seen or even heard of before." The star of Chaos set into the table glowed and projected a slightly red-tinted image of a massive golden vessel. The light which emanated from it and the vessels which escorted it reached even through the projection and caused a feeling of revulsion in the guts of everyone who gazed upon it. Even the greater daemons bristled.

"I have seen those symbols before," one of the Tzeenchian commanders spoke up, his robes flittering about him as he rose to his feet. "Five thousand years ago my army was retrieving an artifact from a world on the edge of the Imperium. We had finally collected what we had come for when we were stopped by a single man." The warlord placed his hand on one of the points of the Chaos star and a vision sprang into vivid life. It showed a tall man standing at the doorway out of an ancient Imperium temple. His knee length hair was silver and glinted from the sunlight washing over his from behind, and the ivory white armor he wore seemed to be made of light itself.

"You shall not leave here servant of Chaos," the armored man said, raising a long staff in his left hand. He began chanting in a language which stung the ears of the gathered Chaos servants. Suddenly his silver metal staff glowed with a blinding light and the image vanished.

"My ship managed to teleport me off the surface as the very last moment. I never saw that man again, but the runes on his armor are the very same as those which adorned the ships you fought Lord Darkstorm."

"I encountered a woman with those runes," a Khornate warlord added, his gauntlets leaking blood as he ground his nails into his scarred palms. "A single man in red armor bested to thousand of my finest warriors and very nearly killed me, all in under an hour." A sharp hiss forced its way passed the man's nearly nonexistent lips as he relived the memory. He would not broadcast his defeat at the Tzeenchian had done. He was not so foolish as to show he was weak.

"They call themselves the Angels of Light," Darkstorm continued "and their power is unimaginable. They were able to absorb a full powered blast from my Blackstone Fortress as well as overpower a blast from by Planet Killer in less than ten minutes. I believe their leader in a woman known as Serina. She invaded my mind during the battle at Cadia."

"Chaos knows these creatures," came the thousand-in-one voice of the Lord of Change hovering over the congregation. "However they are able to cloak themselves from the threads of fate and thus remain a mystery to the Warp. My master, the great Tzeench, has felt their power on many occasions. It is the exact opposite of our own. These 'Angels of Light' are both of the Warp and separate from it."

"We must destroy them!" Thundered one of the Khornate warlords.

"We have larger issues than the Angels," the Lord of Change uttered, touching the table with the tip of its staff and bringing to life up an image of silver hulled vessels coming through a blue and white vortex. Everyone in the congregation recognized the sleet-hulled world of Holy Terra glittering in the background, surrounded by thousands of the warships of Battlefleet Solar.

"These ships are from an organization known as the United Federation of Planets. They represent the single greatest threat Chaos has faced since the False Emperor. They bring new technologies, new ideas and most dangerous of all, the potential for unity among the worlds of the Imperium. The threads of fate have even begun showing the False Emperor's return to the mortal plane, though the time until its happening is clouded. We must stop this!"

"Then we must act as one," Darkstorm put forward, his Chaos rune glowing brightly on his forehead. "We have secured samples of Federation technology, and already my fleet is being refitted with what we have salvaged. We must all unite our forces and strike at the Imperium now, while it is still weak! We must activate our hidden servants and tear the Imperium apart from within while we crush it from without! We must thrust the spear of Chaos into the belly of the Imperium and then cut off its head."

"You propose an attack on Terra itself? That is madness!" One of the Slaanesh warlords spoke. "The defenses there would obliterate even the fleet we have gathered here in an instant!"

"If the Emperor is allowed to revive, and this Federation continues supplying new technology, we will face an enemy stronger even that the one we nearly lost to ten millennia ago," one of the Tzeenchian warlords countered, and an instant later the entire meeting dissolved into shouts and drawn weapons.

"ENOUGH!!" Shouted the Lord of Change, sending a bolt of warp fire which disintegrated several of the minor warlords and froze the others. "Your masters are now taking a direct role in the coming conflict. The threat of the Reborn Emperor and the revival of the Great Crusade is cause enough for the Gods of the Warp to come together, and as our loyal servants you shall do as we command, or the punishments will be beyond your mortal understanding."

"The future of Chaos itself is at stake," the Keeper of Secrets hissed, the voice itself being enough to quell some of the disputes. "You will fight for Chaos, not against each other. Obey, and your rewards shall be great! Fail, and you will wish your souls were adrift in the Immaterium!"

"The Chaos Gods have spoken!" Darkstorm intoned, now surrounded by a blazing corona of power. "And through me shall their will be done! FOR THE DARK GODS!" He bellowed.

"FOR THE DARK GODS!" The Chaos warlords and commanders intoned, not knowing who obeyed out of fear and who out of loyalty. It did not matter, for Chaos was once again coming together, and this time the Imperium would not survive.

…

**Holy Terra: Imperial Palace: Golden Throne**

The God-Emperor of Mankind felt the rising tide of Chaos in his soul. The Dark Gods were gathering their forces, and would soon strike with a fury unseen since he had last walked among his people. His own servants, with the assistance of the peoples of the other galaxy, were beginning to remake the Imperium into what it had been intended to be, but their progress was slow, and many o his servants fought against it, believing it against his will.

And then there was another presence. It was barely visible to the Emperor's sight, like a ghost of a suggestion of a feeling. Yet it also burned with a fire and intensity the Emperor had never felt before, weak but strong beyond imagining. Of this shadowy fire he knew only that it was evil such as he knew all to well.

It was time. His true servants had begun spreading the word of his return. Now it was time for the God-Emperor to do his part. The new technology given to the Golden Throne by the Fabricator General had now, along with the Emperor's own power, restored his body to a state where he could at last feel the blood flowing in him again. His second eye, regrown now and his golden hued skin, all healed, were ready. With a single effort of his soul, the eyes of the God-Emperor of Mankind opened for the first time in ten millennia, and he sent a single word to his Custodes, invisible to all others: "NOW."

**To all my loyal reviewers, I must sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. School had severely cut into my writing time, but I never for an instant forgot about you. I hope this chapter is to your liking and my long absence has not dampened my talent. Well, enjoy! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	62. Chapter 62: Revelations

**Chapter 61: Revelations**

Warmaster Derenox entered his quarters with his head buried in a data slate. He tossed his cloak and dress jacket onto a hanger with practiced ease, not even glancing up. As soon as he heard the door whoosh shut he collapsed into the plush chair he had left facing out from his desk, the contents of the desk rattling behind him from the force of the impact. The soft material conformed itself to his body, leeching the tension from his muscles in an instant. Still, he could not relax completely yet.

"I very much don't wish to deal with you now," the Warmaster spoke to his desk, slowly turning to face the massive obsidian construct. Cut from the surface of Terra, the desk had cost Derenox a small fortune, but with his new rank it would be a drop in a bucket. Etched into the surface of the desk, barely visible under the layers of papers and pads, was a golden outline of the Imperial Eagle. "But I suppose I have no choice," he sighed as he set to work. "All the power in the Quadrant, and you still can't get someone to paper push for you," he sighed.

"Yes, good help is so hard to find," came a voice from behind the Warmaster, who swung around in his chair, pistol in hand. A man wearing a uniform identical to Derenox's stood smiling at him. "If there's one thing I'm glad we lost when we became omnipotent it's the need for paperwork."

"I was wondering when I would see you again Q," Derenox greeted, sliding his silenced auto pistol back under his desk. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I was in the galaxy and thought I'd drop in and say hello," Q answered, running his gaze over the large collection of books occupying one wall of Derenox's study. "Quite a collection you've got here."

"One of my hobbies," Derenox replied. "Tell me, if you know my attitude towards xenos why come here? You won't find much warmth from me."

"Oh I know," Q said dismissively, "but it gets boring dropping by Jean-Luc and Micro-Brain all the time. They've leaned how to bore me very quickly lately, so it hasn't been much fun."

"Micro-Brain?" Derenox asked curiously.

"Oh, my pet name for Picard's pet Klingon. I haven't gotten a good growl from him in weeks," the Warmaster's guest sighed.

"Why waste your time; his race is inferior, as are all xenos," Derenox replied. "Humanity is the destined ruler of the stars."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that. So many races across time have said those very same words, well almost the same, and I've watched each of them crumble to dust."

"The Imperium is different!" Derenox declared. Q was beginning to get on his nerves, and even though the Warmaster knew of Q's supposed power, he still wished to force him to leave. "We have the guidance of the God-Emperor with us, and with him watching over us Mankind will never fall." The Warmaster was surprised to see a smile grow of Q's face.

"Ah yes, your Emperor. A great leader, though a bit slow with knock knock jokes," Q grinned, forcing himself not to laugh at the furious face of the Warmaster. "He is one of the more interesting beings I've observed in my time, and the fact that he's human only makes it more intriguing."

"The Emperor is no mere man, he is a god!" Derenox declared. "Now leave before on of us does something unwise!"

"Well in my-" Q stopped "it seems you're about to have company. I'll drop by again soon. Be seeing you." Q vanished as quickly as he had come, just as Derenox's door beeped.

"Enter!" The Warmaster called, allowing the voice controlled door to admit his guest. The reinforced metal parted and revealed a tall, slim man with graying hair and wearing a Lord General's uniform. A holstered blade hung at his hip, opposite an empty gun holster, and Derenox recognized the courtesy being shown him. "Ah, Lord General Ignaltus, I've been expecting you."

"Reporting as ordered Warmaster," the Lord General replied, snapping a salute which Derenox quickly returned.

"Have a seat," Derenox offered, pointing to a plush chair near the end of the desk. "Care for a drink?"

"Thank you," the Lord General replied as he sat.

"How are your troops settling in after the passage through the wormhole?" Derenox asked as he poured a steam of tan liquid into two crystal decanters and handed one to the Lord General.

"They're settling in as well as can be expected. The site of Terra burning was quite a shock to most of them as I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course. Now the reason I asked you here Lord General, is that I'm hoping to accelerate my plans. The "Grand Alliance" as the xenos call themselves, is very likely building up its forces for more attacks on vulnerable targets. I've examined your record Ignaltus. You've participated in over three dozen planetary campaigns and always came out the victor."

"I only try to bring my troops home sir. If we happen to kick the enemy's collective arses in record time, well that's just a bonus," the Lord General smiled.

"Hmmm," Derenox said. "Tell me Lord General, what do you make of these Federation types?"

"I think they'd do very well in the Administratum," Ignaltus replied, crossing his arms over his medal laden chest. "They've certainly buried me in paperwork since I arrived. The only upside is that they don't use paper anymore, or my office would have collapsed into the barracks by now," he smiled, finishing his drink in one go.

"Too true. I'm beginning to suspect that the humans in this galaxy have no backbone. Oh they've fought back when threatened, but when offered the chance to make the final move they always back down. The Earth/Romulan War, the Maquis rebels, the Cardassian War…" Derenox counted off. "All opportunities for the Federation to expand and conquer. Tell me, have you heard of the Borg, Lord General?"

"Yes Sir," Ignaltus replied. "A race of cyborgs in another part of this galaxy. They've tried to invade the Federation twice if I recall. From what I've seen though, a single trooper with a shotcannon could defend one of the Federation's ships. Makes you wonder why they continue to use weapons the Borg have proven they can beat. "

"I've wondered that very same thing. Did you know that Captain Picard, commander of the Federation flagship, had the chance to destroy the entire Borg race?"

"Is that so?" Ignaltus asked intently. "How did it fail?"

"It failed because they never used it," Derenox replied in a low voice that ran the risk of becoming a growl. "Captain Picard made the decision that it would be 'immoral' to use a sentient being in such a manner."

"Now there's a case for a Commissariat tribunal if I ever heard one. Maybe even the Inquisition. It would be like one of my Commanders deciding to spare the life of an inured Eldar instead of using it to destroy an entire Craftworld."

"An apt analogy Lord General, but inadequate. Had Picard used the virus, the Borg would have ceased to exist as a threat, if they survived at all, but instead he allowed his morals to override the good of the human race," Derenox informed the ground commander. "I know you are a dedicated man Lord General. I will need loyal men like you in the days ahead. Many in the first wave of our expansion into this galaxy have been infected by the corrupted morals of this galaxy. One of my top commanders even commented to me publicly that he believed several xenos races worthy of becoming our allies."

"Heresy," the Lord General replied. "All xenos are enemies of mankind."

"I know him; I trust he can be made to see the truth. In the meantime, I plan on beginning my offensive soon. I trust your forces will be ready?"

"Ready and waiting Warmaster!" Ignaltus replied proudly.

"Excellent. I make it a point to meet my commanders before a campaign Lord General. I will send you your orders shortly. I hope to speak with you again before we make our first moves."

"Yes sir," Ignaltus replied, snapping a salute at the Warmaster who instead extended his hand. As he grasped it the Lord General could not help but smile. "My men and I won't let you down."

"Then I'll look forward to adding a few more metals to your chest," Derenox smiled as the Lord General exited. Once the door was once again securely shut Derenox returned to his disorderly pile of pads and data slates. Then it hit him. It was perfect! The mess of work looked as though it had just been dropped off. Slates were piled according to subject, time of arrival and state of completeness. At the center was a small note. _"You're interesting. Be seeing you. Signed Q. _

"Interesting indeed," Derenox said to himself. He had read of Q, and even though he appeared to be a xenos, Derenox found him tolerable, if irritating; anyone who could to that to his paperwork deserved at least one chance to prove himself.

…

**Deep Space Nine:**

Quark sighed as he passed a pad to one of his waiters, listing the bottles he needed brought up from the storeroom. He didn't bother speaking as he wouldn't have been heard over the deafening racket that filled his restaurant. Dozens of "Imperial Guardsmen" as he'd heard them called were packed in, filling every chair and stool. The Dabbo tables were likewise filled to capacity, and groans and cheers drifted over in equal measure. The Dabbo girls were looking slightly nervous as the Imperial soldiers slowly edged closer to them. Every time Quark was about to interject one of his waiters to break them up they'd do it themselves. They were good Quark had to admit.

"Hey, Jumbo-Ears! Another round over here!" A tall, thickly muscled man with a vivid scar bisecting the left side of his face called, raising his drained glad. The gesture was mirrored by his comrades.

"I wish they'd at least find a suitable insult," Quark said to himself as he ran a hand along his left lobe. He knew what they were trying to do, but so far they'd made a rather pathetic attempt to succeed. "Don't they know big lobes are prized among Ferangi?"

"I'd say they decidedly don't," whispered a voice from Quark's right. Turning he saw a newcomer had seated himself at the bar. Unlike his fellows in their immaculate brown and green fatigues, this man wore long robes of red so deep they were almost black. A metal headpiece was fitted over his robe, and what little skin Quark could see was extremely pale. He also carried a long metal staff in one hand, topped with a double headed eagle done in shining steel. "I'll take a glass of water if you please," the man asked, his voice so low Quark was amazed he could hear him.

"Finally, something simple," Quark grinned. "But if just water why come here? You can get it from any food replicator?"

"I enjoy being around the souls of other. Yours is…interesting."

"Ok, let me get you that water," Quark offered, suddenly a tad uneasy. The man's voice shouldn't have carried so well, and there was something about the words themselves that made the bartender feel as though something slimy was wriggling down his spine.

As the replicator finished synthesizing the short, thick water glass Quark heard the familiar sounds of Klingon curses and laughter echoing into his establishment. Sure enough a group of a dozen Klingons were piling in, making a beeline for Quark. "Ferangi!" The Klingon closest to the bar called over the blanket of noise. "We require two holo suits, both with the Raknor Seven program!"

"Sorry but all the suits are occupied," Quark called back in reply. The red robed man reached out and plucked the water glass from Quark's hand, and the Ferangi was certain he felt a charge flash up his arm. The man placed the glass in front of him and simply stared into it.

"We have spent the last month on deep patrol; my warriors require entertainment!" The Klingon replied, his thick black mane rolling as he stepped right up to the bar, his hand landing on the table and jarring Quark's strange customer's drink.

"Please don't do that again," the man replied. "I am attempting to concentrate."

"No not interrupt me!" The Klingon replied, backhanding the man's drink and sending water spilling over the bar. A moment later the entire bar had gone deathly silent. The plinking of the Dabbo wheels died out as every pair of human eyes turned to focus on the Klingons.

"You should not have done that Xenos," the red robed man replied as he slowly removed his hood, revealing his bald head and pure black eyes. An almost palpable sense of unease rippled out across Quark's. Even the Klingons took a step back. "You should leave, while you are still able to move."

"Are you challenging me human!?" The Klingon laughed, though there was a small flutter in it.

"Only if you wish to die," the man whispered, switching his staff to a double handed grip. Arcs of energy began sparking up its length, and as Quark watched red fire began burning in the man's eyes. Metal objects nearby began rattling and moving away. "Leave now, or die as the xenos scum you are," the man said, his voice now much lower and deeper. A crimson aura now surrounded him, generating a great heat that touched only the Klingons and Quark, who hurriedly backed away.

"Enough of your insults!" One of the Klingons cried, jumping forward and swinging his bat'leth.

"Alien scum!" The man replied, swinging his staff forward and launching a streak of crimson lightning which struck the Klingon in the chest and sent him clear across the room. He impacted with a sickening crunch on the far wall and dropped to the floor, a pool of bright purple blood slowly spreading from under his prone form, mixing with liquid from a shattered bottle attacked to his hip.

Quark fell back against a shelf, knocking several bottles to the floor. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. He had never seen anything like that before. The rumors about the Imperium's "psykers" looked to be true after all. Quark knew that security would arrive any moment, but he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared for what might happen when they got here.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" The psyker asked calmly, his eyes having returned to their normal shade of black. His staff rested against one bony shoulder and he used his free hand to wipe a drop of sweat from his brow. "I can sense your desire to kill me; why not try? I will even allow you the first blow," he smiled. His foot, propped against the end of his staff, was ready and eager to snap the tip forward in an explosion of warp lightning. It warmed his soul to see the fear in the xenos' eyes, and a small amount of regret that that same emotion was reflected in the eyes of the Federation humans in the bar.

"All right, I think you've made your point Haphisus," spoke the Guardsman with the scarred face. "We should go before security gets here."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be an option," a man with a Starfleet Lt's pips announced as he entered the restaurant along with a half dozen armed men. "Lt. Walbern, station security. Mr., you're under arrest for murder. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"The Klingon attacked first; I merely defended myself," Haphisus replied calmly.

"Regardless, you have committed a murder aboard my station and as such you will be detained pending trial."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," a strong deep voice announced as a man dressed in a long black greatcoat entered the room, the bright scarlet sash drawing instant attention from the guardsmen. "I am Commissar Alrack, attached to this regiment. We are scheduled to depart in less than five hours, so I am afraid you will have to release Mr. Haphisus into my custody."

"This man killed someone Commissar," Lt. Walbern replied. "As such, Federation law demands that he be detained until a trial can be convened."

"Lt. Walbern," the Commissar replied, his voice lowering to where Walbern had to concentrate to hear him. "I am taking Mr. Haphisus with me, so get out of my way before I decide to have YOU arrested for obstructing a Commissariat matter."

"Now you just wait a second," Lt. Walbern began before he suddenly found a las pistol aimed at his head. Within a half second six phasers were targeted on the Commissar. The guardsmen in the room were on their feet, surrounding the security officers.

"You're outnumbered, and I assure you I can take you out before you fire," Alrack replied, his face a mask of perfect calm. His shaved head reflected the light from overhead, which also glinted off the polished barrel of the las pistol. "Step. Aside."

"I will not," Walbern replied with as much authority as he could, despite the cold shiver he got from looking into the Commissar's eyes. There was something in those eyes; something…evil was the word that came to his mind first. "Federation law and procedure WILL be followed, so put your weapon away before I have you arrested as well."

The commissar's deep blue eyes bored into Walbern's light brown orbs, and despite himself the Lt. felt himself take a half step back. The commissar's upper lip curled into a snarl and an angry hiss escaped his lips. "You Federation types disgust me. You believe that every problem can be solved with words and petty laws. It you want a real trial, go to an Arbites court. That is where real laws are upheld. Now I, and my men, are going to walk out of here, and you will not stop us. If you do, I will not hold my men responsible for the consequences. Come on men, let's move out!"

"No!" The head of station security declared, imposing himself directly in front of the commissar. Despite the fear he felt, he was determined to do his duty. It was what he had been trained for. "I am a Federation officer, and I have a loyalty to Starfleet to see that justice is done here!"

"Loyalty?" Alrack asked, his eyes suddenly as cold as a frozen sea. He slowly advanced on Lt. Walbern, every step mirrored by the Starfleeter. "I have fought on the surface of Cadia, Lt. Walbern. I have battled creatures your worst nightmares fear to show you. Monsters which move faster than your mind and can drive you insane just by glancing at you. You Federation humans, you study and learn to become what you call men, but I have fought and bled for my people."

By now the Commissar had driven Walbern back up to the wall of Quark's. No one else moved. The security men were waiting for orders, but the guardsmen knew not to interrupt their commissar when he got into one of his moods.

"Look at me," Alrack demanded, causing Walbern to run his eyes over the commissar's scar streaked face. "Each one of these scars I earned defending countless billions from the legions of the Dark Gods; legions which would turn your beloved Federation to a perverted parody of what you are now. You think the Dominion and the Borg are terrible? I have faced DAEMONS! I have gone blade to blade with a Bloodletter of the Blood God, nearly had my body reduced to a mass of pus by a corpse daemon, and very nearly had my soul shredded when I faced a sorcerer on the battlements of my home city. Do you know how I survived? Haphisus; he stepped in front of the sorcerer's spells and sent him over the edge to the ground below. He saved my life and my soul, and now I owe him the very same protection he gave me. So do not speak of justice to me Lt." As the commissar leaned in close enough the Lt.'s hair brushed his brow, he said, "Pray we never meet again, for if we do I will see that you receive justice…MY, justice."

With that Commissar Alrack spun about and marched towards the door, followed by his men. As he passed by the body of the dead Klingon he did not flinch as his boot splashed through the blood, leaving several purple boot prints as he and the Imperium soldiers left Quark's and began their short walk to the airlock.

"Are you all right Sir?" One of the security officers asked the Lt.

"Yes, I'm fine," Walbern breathed, reaching and wiping a surprising amount of sweat from his brow. "We, should report this to Major Kira. Come on." As he slowly took his steps towards the door, Lt. Binermas could not get the Commissar's eyes out of his mind. There had been pain in them, he'd seen it clearly, but the pain was walled in by duty and responsibility. During the Dominion War he had seen that look all too often, and for the first time, the young Lt. wondered if perhaps there wasn't some merit to the spirit of the fighting spirit of the Imperium.

While the rapidly cooling body which was now being transported to the morgue certainly dampened his spirits, Binermas could still not get the commissar's words to vacate his mind. Suddenly he stumbled. Looking down he saw a small book near his boot. "The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer," he said, skimming the title. "One of the Guardsmen must have dropped it." On the cover he saw a small scrap of paper stapled to the leather binding: _Read it. Haphisus. _"Hmm, well I guess I could give it a try," he said to himself as he left to inform Major Kira of the Imperium's violation of Federation law.

…

"Thank you for your help Commissar," Haphisus said as the Imperial personnel entered the cavernous holds of their troop ship. The familiar atmosphere of cleaning oil and recycled oxygen gently welcomed the men back with a gentle gust from the overhead vents.

"Men, free time as long as you stay on the ship. Haphisus, my office, now," the commissar replied. With quick strides he made his way down the carpeted corridors of the officer's section, one of the few luxuries on board a ship like the _Star Lancer. _The soft impacts of Hephisus's staff notified the commissar that the sanctioned psyker was keeping pace.

After several minutes the pair came to a plain door marked with a silver Imperial Eagle. Alrack pressed his signet ring into a blinking mechanism, causing the door to retract into the bulkhead with a sharp hiss. The interior was dark until Alrack slapped a light panel, bringing the room's set of glow globes to momentarily painful levels of illumination before settling down to a more comfortable level.

"Your security is as simple as ever sir," Haphisus noted.

"A light burst and a quick draw can do more than a dozen men in the right situation," the commissar replied with the barest hint of a grin as he strode behind his desk. Small enough so as not to crowd the room, the commissar's tastes were clearly evident in the sandy colored imitation wood, the same material which made up the floor and walls. The commissar was from a desert world and though he had fought on every kind of world in the Imperium, Haphisus knew that his soul always preferred the hot dry vistas of his home.

"Of course Commissar. If I may ask sir, you did not ask me here simply to comment on your security?"

"No, I brought you here because of your reckless act. I have no problems with killing any xenos, but to do so while in the middle of a hostile station is simply moronic," Commissar Alrack replied, grabbing a bottle of amasec and a pair of battered tin cups from within the confines of his desk. "Care for a drink?"

"I would, thank you sir," Haphisus replied, taking the offered cup gratefully and downing the drink in one go. "Ahhh, always the best from you Commissar."

"There are certain privileges which accompany my rank, but enough small talk for now. A few hours ago Colonel Reltran received our regiment's orders. We'll be taking part in the assault wave into Cardassian space. Our first target will be the Arawath colony, which is less than a day's journey from here by the Warp. Lightly defended, it will nevertheless be our first attack on one of the xeno races which devastated Earth." The commissar's voice lowered as he neared the end of his explanation.

"I beg your pardon Commissar, but shouldn't the other officers be here to discus this?"

"I have already talked with them. That is why I was late in coming to your aid. They agree that Arawath should be an easy victory, but as I've always said; the easier a victory is…"

"The more likely it is to be a trap," the psyker finished, remembering his Commissar's favorite axiom. "Still, the races in this quadrant seem a far cry from our usual opponents. I could have easily taken that entire group of Klingons if they had pressed the fight."

"I have no doubt, and I would have preferred to simply stand back and let you," Alrack replied, the smile on his face broadening ever so slightly "but the Klingons are under Federation protection, and the last thing we need at the moment is a war with fellow humans."

"I understand of course, but seeing humans and xenos walking hand in hand. It's enough to take me back to some of the horrors I saw on Cadia, though thankfully it was only disgust and not actual need for fear," Haphisus said, holding out his glass to accept the refill Alrack offered. "I often wonder if there are humans in this galaxy who would have the courage to endure what we servants of the Emperor have," he mused.

"They're human Haphisus, and humans are not often lacking in courage; it's the depth of their faith that determines their worth in the Emperor's eyes." The commissar glanced up as a knock came at his door. He opened it with a flick on one of the runes on his computer board. The door obligingly opened, revealing a man swathed in black robes and a female with a large scowl dominating her face. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Inquisitor Farius, and this is my apprentice, Interrogator Elia. I have come to speak to your own sanctioned psyker," the Inquisitor replied, flashing his rosette in his palm as he and his Interrogator stood close to the commissar's desk.

"And what may I ask is your mission and what part do you require my services for?" Inquired Haphisus. He had met several Inquisitors over the years, and a quick peek into their minds revealed the mental barriers he knew most Inquisitors had. He was also mildly surprised to see the Inquisitor possessed no warp abilities of his own. He chose not to pry further, knowing that even the surface scan he'd done was enough to warrant death.

"You will receive that information once we are on our way. You will come with me, now," the Inquisitor replied in a cold tone which brooked no argument, not that one would have changed anything.

"Very well, since my own opinion has no say in the matter, I'll do as you ask," Haphisus replied.

"Excellent. Be in the main hanger bay in ten hours. We depart then," the Inquisitor said as he departed.

"Don't be late," the female Interrogator added as she followed her master out the door and vanished as the steel partition shut with a solid thump.

"Well, I certainly never thought my talents were enough to attract inquisitorial attention," Haphisus breathed.

"You're a psyker from Cadia. Your talents were enough to survive there, which means this sort of thing could have happened at anytime," Alrack replied, pouring one last drink for both of them. "To the success of your mission."

"And to a quick return," Haphisus added as the two men clinked their tins together and swallowed the burning liquor quickly. "I should return to my chambers and meditate."

"Very well; I will see you off in the embarkation bay."

As Haphisus moved to leave, Alrack tossed a one of the volumes on his desk at the psyker's back. He caught it with a deft flick of his hand. "Trials of the Soul?" He asked.

"A Bajoran text I purchased on the station. It contains stories from the Bajoran Resistance when they fought to drive the Cardassians from their world. Perhaps you can make use of it."

"I will attempt to forget its origins," Haphisus called as he took his leave. As the door shut behind him he flipped the text open to a random page. As he red, his feet knowing the way to his chambers well enough not to need his eyes, he skimmed passages detailing ambushes on Cardassian facilities and personnel. "Hmph, they may be xenos, but these Bajorans certainly know how to use a blade." He wondered if he would be able to meet this Shaakar Edon one day.

**I apologize for the long delay. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for your patience. The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	63. Chapter 63: The Return: Part One

**Chapter 62: The Return: Part One**

Brother Captain Handris of the Emperor's Custodian Guard entered the small chapel, one of hundreds scattered throughout this section of the Imperial Palace. The once gleaming gold and marble columns, now faded with age, still caught the eye, dragging one's gaze up to the stained glass walls upon which were imprinted scenes of the Great Crusade. Here the Emperor beheading a champion of the foul Ork race, there the Primarch Sanguinius dueling with a monstrous alien warlord. The images all lead up towards that of the Emperor crossing blades with the arch traitor Horus, golden and black light swirling around them in curtains of ruby gems and polished obsidian stone. As always a pang of anguish flashed through his body as he gazed up at the man who had denied mankind their Emperor, and anger that the galaxy had lost its best chance for survival.

The chapel was empty aside from the Brother Captain. He slowly made his way to the front pew, kneeling before the stone alter, his armored knees fitting securely into the shallow grooves left by millennia of warriors kneeling at this very spot. His Guardian Spear remained in his hand while his other arm reached out and gently touched the till shining golden imperial eagle set into the grey stone. Slowly and softly, he began reciting the Third Canticle of Vigilance, the words still managing to echo across the chamber.

This had been his routine for the last seven centuries, ever since he had been taken from the streets of the lowest depths of Terra and transformed into a guardian of the Emperor, his life now filled with endless battle drills and live fire exercises into the lower levels of the planet to hone their skills against the gangs and monstrous creatures which lived there. None of it came close to the conflicts going on in the rest of the galaxy, but the Custodes were the guardians on the Emperor, sworn never to leave his side.

As he finished his prayers and returned to his feet, he felt a sudden surge of power pass through his body, making him feel for a brief moment as if he were standing on the surface of the sun. It was an intense feeling of heat yet at the same time invigorated him as if he had just woken from a refreshing night's sleep. At the same time the entire chapel briefly glowed with a golden light, the panels of the Emperor appearing to radiate from within. In his heart Handris felt something he had not experienced since his elevation to Battle Captain, joy. Something wondrous was about to occur. Then a single word echoed in his mind, a single word so pure and perfect in every way that Handris fell to his knees. "NOW!" He heard. The Emperor had called to him! His body moving almost of its own accord, he rushed out into the corridor, finding several other Custodes beside him, all sharing the same expression of rapsious awe. "You all heard the call as well?" He asked, coming up beside one of the brothers from his own squad.

"Yes Brother Captain," Brother Akan replied. The sweat on his bald head and the stains on the blade of his Guardian Spear revealed he had just come from the training halls. "Can it be true? The Emperor has at last called to us after ten thousand years?!" Excitement was plain in the man's voice.

"The power in that word could only have come from the Emperor," Handris replied. "Many on the priests in the palace have predicted our master's return. Perhaps the day has finally come. With me brothers, to the Golden Throne!" He commanded, leading his brothers through the maze like halls of the palace. They hurried past faded tapestries depicting ancient campaigns and statues of heroes of old. Every step took them past a memory of the Imperium their Emperor had forged. The weight of history crushed down on anyone who walked these halls, and even the Custodes felt it, though after the centuries they had spent walking these halls it was more of a welcome radiance than the crushing awe lesser men felt when they walked here.

At last they approached the inner sanctum of the palace. Here relics dating back ten thousand years were preserved in gently glittering stasis fields, such as bolters wielded by great heroes and ancient suits of armor. Other Custodes appeared now, all heading towards the Eternity Gate, the most holy site on Terra aside from the Golden Throne itself, which few Custodes had seen. Only the oldest and most trusted Custodian Guards were allowed to guard the doorway to the Emperor. No one spoke, all their focus was directed towards reaching their destination. Yet their thoughts seemed to reach out to each other, filling the air with a charge of anticipation which danced along with the light reflecting off the golden ceramite adorning their bodies. That charge only increased as the monumental Eternity Gate came into view.

Words alone could not describe the Eternity Gate. The ceiling stretched a half mile overhead, its top lost in gently stirring grey clouds formed from the steam gushing from the mouths of thousands of stone gargoyles who leered down at the space marines with time weathered features. Some of them had atrophied to mere lumps of stone which periodically released steam like a geyser, stirring the currents of sweet smelling incense rising from the thousands of censors lining the thousand steps to the Gate itself. The light from the small flames of countless candles caused the Custodes' armor to glint and glow in such a manner as to make them appear a golden wave, its' ripples and contours bouncing light back into the sky. A palpable aura of power and mystery filled this place, as if a vast and unknowable mind was watching their movements and waiting to test their every action.

As one the Custodes stamped their Guardians Spears to the floor in a gesture of respect to the kilometer high icon of the Emperor carved into the Gate. The sound echoed like a thunderclap through the cavernous chamber, rebounding off massive pillars so huge they looked as if they could support the weight of Terra. Tens of thousands of banners and gold inlaid pendants, each celebrating a great hero of victory of mankind, guarded the way to the final doorway to the Golden Throne.

The Custodes marched three abreast up the thousand steps, allowing the incense to wash over them and the icons of the past to remind them of the weight of their duty. A few they recognized, such as the banner carried by Lord Commander Alconz at the Siege of the Imperial Palace. Others bore the symbols of the Imperial Guard, or the Imperial Army on the oldest. Each step was inscribed with prayers written in High Gothic by the very first Elissiarch, each intricate character still clearly visible since very few boots had ever traveled this path. The boots of the Custodes stirred up clouds of dust in their passing, which was quickly snatched out of the air by servo skull armed with small suction devices. Each was the skull of an important lord of the Imperium and would have served with great distinction in life to have their skull used here. They moved without sound on their anti-grav engines, performing the tasks they had been chosen for with silent diligence. Their movements were so preside and meticulous an uninformed could have mistaken them for living creatures of shining bone and glinting metal. Indeed every inch of their forms were engraved with prayers and holy symbols.

The servo skulls were not the only things observing the Custodes. Each was aware through their greatly boosted sight and hearing of the hundreds of distant weapon barrels tracking their every move, watching them from inside the eyes of distant gargoyles and cradled in the atrophied hands of cherubs circling overhead. No one without decades of experience walking the secret deadly halls of the palace would have known they were a hairs breadth away from death every moment. The Custodes however had been raised to function as a part of that defense; they had nothing to fear from it, and as they crested the final step they felt the gaze of the Emperor upon them, watching them from the immense gold edged marble statues on either side of the gate. Both stood smooth and polished as though they had been made only days before.

Stepping forward, Brother Captain Castus and Handris both strode up to the gate and gently brushed the dust off two ancient genetic reader panels, one on either side of the grand barrier. With a groan of strained circuits, the green screens on each flashed on and a white bar slowly passed from top to bottom twice before the screen retracted into the wall. The hum which had hovered on the edge of the Custodes' hearing since entering the chamber did not cease, instead it began growing louder and lower, becoming more of a vibration which sent loose dust cascading down from the heights. With a loud crack, the Eternity Gate, for the first time since the Age of Apostasy, began to open. Gears shed their cloaks of rust as they labored to swing the enormous burdens they bore open.

As the gate ponderously swung outward, the Custodes each took a knee and bowed their heads as a shining radiance flowed out from within. A deafening clang signaled that the gate had now fully opened, and the Custodes slowly rose to their feet. Before them lay a sight which would have brought tears to the eyes of lesser men. A hall, large enough to allow a small starship to pass through, stretched back into the distance, but the eye would not follow the space back that far, for the entire hall was a gleaming construct of gold, inlaid with countless jewels and other precious metals. Massive golden statues of the Emperor and his sons lined the way, each poised in the most heroic postures imaginable. Leman Russ thrusting his spear into an imaginary sky, Jaghati Khan slashing a glittering silver blade through the air, even, the Custodes realized with a blast of amazement, Horus graced the hall. To the shock of many of the Emperor's guards the once Warmaster of the Imperium stood tall and proud, his great runesword held in one hand pointing up into the heavens where the entire ceiling formed a pictorial history of the Great Crusade. Each Primarch was present, both Loyalist and Traitor alike, depicted in their moments of greatest glory. From where the Custodes stood beneath the first crusade fleets departing Terra worlds were shown joining the swelling Imperium and alien races dripped blood made of rubies down the golden walls. All the images combined to create a work of art that melted its way into the hearts and minds of those gazing upon it. Each Custodes could feel the emotions captured in each image, anger, grief and courage all combined to bring the pictures to near life.

Despite the shock of seeing perhaps the greatest traitors in the history of mankind standing beside its greatest heroes, none of the Custodes felt anger or hate at the stone constructs. Instead an intense sadness seemed to hang about the traitor statues, dampening the gleam of gold and the glittering of rubies and sapphires. As eyes took in the statues in greater detail, more became visible; the pained gleam in the eyes of Konrad Curze, the single tear falling from the eye of Magnus the Red, and most of all the strained line of the Warmaster's mouth. He almost appeared to be struggling to move towards the statue of the Emperor to kneel and beg forgiveness.

As Handris and the other Custodes marched down the echoing hall the golden light seemed to intensify, refracting off the gems in a collusion of colors which only served to enhance the magnificence of the hall. Every man who walked this hall knew in their souls that the Emperor still lived, his grand design not forgotten, for if this one place remained after ten millennia, then hope remained here as well. The golden light of the Emperor, dimmed to near darkness elsewhere, still shone here as brightly as when he had walked the stars. The light seemed to move of its own will, flowing around the armored forms of the Custodes, causing their armor to shine with the same radiance as the room. Each felt in their souls the touch of a god, reaching inside and easing and doubts or dark thoughts which held troubled and leaving only a feeling of confidence and security.

As the Custodes at last came to the end of the grand hall, they beheld the forms of two immense Emperor class titans guarding a second golden gate, their armor making the machines seem statues themselves. Banners of the first Terran and Martian campaigns hung from the pinnacles of their towers and the polished business ends of gun barrels. Each massive guardian had two gleaming golden eyes which shone with a light that eclipsed everything else in the hall. The Emperor looked through those eyes, and every man caught in their sight knew so. As one, the Custodian Guards bowed to the titans, many without conscious thought. The golden eyes of the titans passed their gaze over them one by one, each feeling the spirit of the Emperor himself looking into their soul. All of space seemed to shrink until only the eyes remained, casting the souls of each man before them into a great pool of power and strength such as the galaxy had only known once before, and time itself seemed to stop.

Finally, after what to each Custodes seemed an eternity under the titans' stare, the Emperor's Gate slowly opened, only no sound was audible. Instead the portal seemed simply to vanish. A blinding golden light enveloped the men before it, surrounding them in an aura so strong that each closed their eyes and spread their arms as a power greater than anything imaginable washed over them. They felt no pain, even though they knew the power they were feeling could reduce them to atoms in an instant. Instead they felt only a sense of calm and serenity as none they had dreamed possible. Gradually the light faded, allowing them go gaze upon a golden sphere the size of a coliseum. Countless pipes and tubes, each encased in gold so pure it seemed to be made of light itself, radiated out the sphere, connecting in to the walls kilometers away. The Golden Throne, the seat of the Undying Emperor of Mankind, once more welcomes visitors into its light.

…

The High Lords of Terra slowly entered the Grand Hall of Terra, their numerous retinues proceeding ahead of them, fanning out to their customary positions as hundreds in invisible checks for weapons and explosives were conducted, the results conveyed by imperceptible nods and eye movements. Armor was concealed by elaborate dresses and suits sown from the finest silks in the galaxy, making the atmosphere closer to that of a ball than a meeting of the twelve most powerful men in the galaxy.

Lights came on overhead from gilded illuminators, bathing the chamber in strong rays of artificial sun. Innumerable jewels and objects forged from precious metals glinted as the light hit them in ways that had taken decades to perfect. The chamber, instead of a place of meeting for the leaders of the Imperium of man, appeared to be more of a throne room divided into twelve sections, each with its own subtle differences in style and arrangement.

The Elissiarch was the first to take a seat, his voluminous golden and silver robes rustling at the movement, and his arms and legs unseen beneath the shifting fabric temple enshrouding him. His staff, nearly a third taller than him and composed of pure gold and encrusted with literally thousands of jewels, rested against one ruby encrusted chair arm. As soon as he was seated a retainer moved forward and gingerly took the staff, grasping it as though he feared it would crumble in his hands. Moving as quickly as he dared he moved off to rejoin the circle of courtiers ringing the chamber. The gentle breeze which kept the air cool also whispered through the sea of fabric ringing the room, making it appear as though a curtain was ringing the entire chamber.

As the rest of the High Lords took their seats, some with more reluctance than others, a hologram appeared in the center of the massive circular table, its gold plated surface reflecting light in countless directions due to the gems set into the pattern of the Imperial Eagle. The image slowly settled into an overview of the galaxy, with Imperium controlled territories shown in green and alien domains represented in a myriad of reds, yellows and browns.

"The Tau have been causing more disturbances near our borders," the Lord Inquisitor spoke, being the first to break the stony silence which always marked the start of these meetings. "Of course this information is already weeks old. Ever since the defeat of the Democles Crusade they have been getting bolder. More worlds every day make use of their technology, slowly assimilating into their culture until they do not even recognize that they have committed the ultimate crime of rebellion. We must act to halt these advances and reclaim what the vile xenos have stolen!"

"With the recent attacks by Tyranid forces belonging to Hive Fleet Behemoth our communications over much of the eastern regions have been disrupted," the Master of the Astronimican countered, the blue diamond crystal coverings over his sunken eye sockets glittering in the light like the faceted eyes of a spider. "The Tyranids must be given priority. For all their technology and advances the Tau are a minor threat and indeed were ignored in favor of combating the advance of Hive Fleet Leviathan. The Tyranids threaten to take us back to the Age of Strife! That must not be allowed to come to pass."

"The Emperor shall see us through these troubled times as he has always done," the Elissiarch stated, bowing his head in reverence and causing his robes to billow out and cover the lower half of his wrinkled face. Of all the High Lords he took the least pride in his appearance, claiming the Emperor saw through him and he would not disrupt his gaze with synthskin and other artificial enhancements. .

"The answers to our troubles may very well be nearer than we suspect," spoke the Fabricator General. "I have recently received a vision that the great and might Omnisah shall soon return and take mankind back to the glory days of the Emperor's rule. Once more metal and flesh shall merge together and bring order to the galaxy!" The electronic undertone of the Fabricator's voice sent tiny vibrations through the sensitive material of the meeting table. "Once the Machine God returns to us we shall have nothing to fear."

"I have also received a vision," the Elissiarch replied. "And in it I beheld the Emperor himself, standing before the teeming crowds of Terra and raising his sword high into the air! The glow from his blade spread out across Terra and beyond! The Emperor shall soon return!" The voice of the Elissiarch had reached near hysteria when his old throat gave out and degenerated into a fit of hacking coughs which sent his cloud of silk rustling as if caught in a breeze. Immediately a pair of female servants, dressed in elaborate crimson gowns, rushed over and placed an elaborate breathing mask crafted to resemble the Imperial Eagle over his mouth and nose. Slowly his coughing fit ceased and he wiped a few drips of blood from his mouth with a fine silk kerchief.

"Perhaps your visions have been clouded by your deteriorating health," spoke the Lord of the Administratum, his simple grey and silver robes nearly making him nearly invisible against the grey silk of his seat. A pile of papers and forms were stacked before him, his hands completing them and filing with only the occasional glance from his juvenat maintained face. A single pale skinned cherub fluttered at his side, holding a jar of ink which it periodically poured small amounts of into the Elissiarch's silver ink well. "Reports are coming in of religious uprisings on many worlds; people claiming to have seen visions of the Emperor's resurrection, but also of great flames sweeping across the galaxy. Every future has many possible outcomes. Spend a few decades processing meaningless forms and you may just learn something I like to call patience," the old man said, his face crinkling slightly as he smiled. Even with the juvenat drugs, his centuries old body was beginning to show wear. His skin was deathly pale from centuries spent in the candlelight of his work desk. His augmetic hands, replaced decades ago due to severe arthritis, moved with speed and grace enough to have never once spilled a drop of ink on any parchment. Though he was among the lower tier of power among the High Lords, everyone filed paperwork, and none of that made it past him without being logged and recorded. Tragically though, many Inquisitors and even fellow members of his Administratum failed to file the forms correctly, thus leading to some files being lost of placed where no one would ever find them.

"The recent attacks by Chaos at Cadia have depleted our forces in the region. I suggest we focus our efforts there for the time being," the Lord Inquisitor proposed, taking a moment to brush a piece of lint which he also recognized as a micro listening device off the hem of his coat.

"You bring up an interesting topic Lord Inquisitor," the Elissiarch answered. "There are confirmed reports of a 'ship of golden light' appearing at Cadia and destroying the Chaos flag vessel. One of your inquisitors claimed to know them. A Lord Inquisitor Sinval if I recall correctly. Perhaps you can explain this?" The elderly man queried, running a withered finger down one of the lines of script which adorned his robes. "The leader of this golden ship claimed to serve the Emperor."

"I know of the ship you speak of," the Lord Inquisitor replied calmly. "Though I should not have to remind you that the matter is classified for inquisitors only."

"I am a High Lord of Terra; there is no information which is beyond me!" The Elissiarch replied, his two crimson maidens preparing the breathing device again as his tone rose. "The information I have received tells me that their commander asked for prayer to assist them in battle. This is a direct indication that the people who crew this vessel are human but outside Imperium control, or else the rest of us would have heard of them." There were nods from the other High Lords at the Elissiarch's statement. The curtain of silk rustled as the retinues shifted their stances. Though extremely rare, High Lords had come to blows in the past, and it had fallen to their faithful retainers to restore order.

"If you knew a fraction of my knowledge you would go mad in an instant. There are some things in this galaxy which you were simply not meant to know Elissiarch." Rising to his feet, the Lord Inquisitor looked out across the table to his fellow rulers. "Times are changing. The discovery of the wormhole and the second galaxy represents a new chance for discovery and conquest. The humans there are weak and in need of the Emperor's guidance. They need the faith and strength we can give them yet we sit here, squabbling amongst ourselves. Is this truly what the Emperor planned when he began the Great Crusade?"

"None can know the Emperor's plan but he himself," the Elissiarch countered, once more folding his hands across his heart, his robes following so as to create a billowing Imperial Eagle themselves. "I move that we-" the rest of the Elissiarch's sentence was lost as the doors to the chamber were thrown open. The retinues moved to defend their masters, but stopped when they saw just who had barged in. Golden armor gleamed as twenty of the Emperor's Custodian Guard marched noisily into the chamber and assembled into ranks. The wall of gold slowly parted to allow a single Custodian through. His armor was more ornate than the others, with a crimson cape billowing after him and a golden blade on the tip of his guardian spear.

"I am Brother Captain Handris of the Emperor's Custodian Guard. You have been summoned before the Golden Throne by the God-Emperor. Once more the master of Mankind shall take a hand in the affairs of mortals. He commands you to follow us and hear his words." The obvious leader of the Custodes announced.

None of the High Lords moved. Even the Elissiarch, who looked ready to shout something, lowered his burning gaze at being interrupted as he comprehended that the custodians of his god had come to bring him before the Golden Throne itself. So filled was he with elation and joy he found himself unable to move or indeed do anything but pray silently for this divine blessing.

"We shall obey," the Lord Inquisitor answered as he rose from his seat, throwing his gaze over the other High Lords who had not moved from their seats. "Gather yourselves," he advised. "The Emperor has sent his most loyal servants to take us to him and you sit motionless like grazers caught in the lights of an oncoming speeder."

With several grimaces and glares the other High Lords rose from their thrones and formed up behind the Lord Inquisitor, nervously observing the unmoving Custodes. Their retinues made to form up around them but the Custodes Brother Captain raised a hand and all movement ceased. "Only your masters have been called to the Emperor. You all shall remain here until their return." The High Lords turned and nodded to their protectors, knowing they stood no chance if the Custodes decided to make a fight. Thoughts raced through their minds. Why was the Emperor calling their masters, what did he want and most important of all, when had he awakened? As the Custodes turned as one and marched out of the chamber, High Lords in tow, those thoughts continued to grow and multiply as the men and women sank to their rear ends, knowing their masters would either be long or the next High Lords would enter this room and find a ring of well dressed corpses.

…

The Custodes lead the confused and profoundly nervous High Lords of Terra through hundreds of corridors and halls, the old men protesting occasionally until a stern glance shut them up. Even the Elissiarch had stopped rubbing his cough ravaged throat after finding the rough skin of his fingers was causing it to bleed. The Custodes marched around them in silence, the pounding of their armored boots the only sound which broke the silence. When the Custodes reached the path up to the Eternity Gate the Brother Captain turned to address his guests. "You are about to enter the holiest place in the Imperium of Man," he spoke, the voice box built into his eagle sculpted helmet amplifying his already booming voice. "You shall remain completely silent until told to speak. ANY violation of this shall result in your death. Now follow," he instructed as he led his men once more towards the Golden Throne. To his surprise none of the High Lords made a sound. Even the troublesome Elissiarch was doing as he was told.

When the gate opened and the Lords entered the hall, gasps were heard, but the Custodes tolerated the mortals' noise, for they had no experience with the light of the Emperor. The sole exception, the Lord of the Astronimicon, simply swept his gaze over the statues, looking like he wanted to speak to something but holding his tongue. The Lord Navigator also gazed in awe, his third eye opened fully as it took in the plays of golden light in ways not even the Custodes could as they carefully avoided his warp gaze.

The procession moved forward, passing the statues of the Primarchs, more gasps escaping as the traitor Primarchs came into view. The Elissiarch looked ready to erupt, his red face appearing bronze in the light of the hall. A glance from three Custodes thankfully cowed him enough to prevent bloodshed in this most holy place.

At last the titans came into view, their golden glowing eyes passing over the heads of the procession. The High Lords fell to their knees, grabbing their heads as a power greater than any they had ever imagined invaded their minds, brutally sifting their thoughts and laying their souls bare. After a moment which could have been an eternity for some, the light faded and the High Lords staggered drunkenly to their feet. The golden door before them silently opened, enveloping the party of men in a pure golden light and seemingly pulling them inside.

When the eyes of the High Lords cleared enough for them to perceive the world around them again, they saw the Custodes all kneeling with their spears resting in one hand. Following the direction of their escorts bowed heads, the Custodes at once fell to their knees and placed their brows on the floor, for only twenty meters from them, atop a throne seemingly carved from golden light, sat the God Emperor of Mankind. Gleaming golden armor adorned his mighty frame and a sword of light surrounded by blazing fire was clenched in one hand, the other being adorned by a gilded lightning claw. A corona of psionic power surrounded him, and his eyes, deep blue with golden light held within them, slowly turned to the cowering High Lords and kneeling Custodes. Rising to his feet, the Emperor spoke his first physical words in tem millennia. "Welcome my servants. You have created quite the dilemma in my absence. Long have I watched your predecessors slowly but surely transform my empire into a fearful and ignorant mass of humanity. I am only thankful that I have been able to return to you now."

"Emperor, long have we Custodian Guard awaited your return," Brother Captain Handris intoned, barely able to find the will to speak as he felt the power of his Emperor washing over him.

"You have performed your duties well my guardians," the Emperor replied, motioning for them to rise, "and in time you shall be make whole again. However, there is much which must first be done. Beginning with you," he said, turning his gaze to the still bowing High Lords. "When I was forced to ascend to the Golden Throne I left behind twelve men I believed the most honorable in the Imperium. I did not realize at the time the magnitude of my mistake." The Emperor's voice took on a regretful tone at the end of his sentence.

"M-My Lord," the Administratum Lord began. "We have only-"

"Silence!" The Emperor commanded, his voice causing the old man on the floor to fall back as if struck. "If I desire your opinion I will ask. I have watched for ten thousand years as the council of the High Lords has slowly turned my beloved Imperium from a bastion of hope for Mankind to a war zone of death and despair. I should have listened to my sons," he went on, hanging his head a bit as he thought back to when Horus and Russ had warned him against allowing ordinary men to rule his Imperium. Russ has perhaps said it best. 'Only your power and vision is great enough to keep all the mortals in line,' had been his words. "Only those above ordinary men can rule them." Horus has added.

"We have done our best efforts to maintain order in your absence Emperor," the Lord Inquisitor hesitantly offered. When the Emperor turned his eyes to the High Lord he felt as if he were an insect under a scientist's microscope. The Emperor's eyes appeared to, and very likely could, see into the core of his soul, revealing everything he kept hidden.

"You all have your flaws, as do all men," the Emperor said as he walked back into the ranks of his Custodians. "When I first united the tribes of Terra and brought Mars into the Imperium my visions told me of the heights Mankind would reach. Over the next two centuries the entire galaxy fell before us, one race who united the heavens. Then a darkness I had long believed to weak to threaten our success destroyed that vision. Chaos!" The Emperor spat, the aura around him flaring at the word. "For ten millennia I have fought the Dark Gods of Chaos, preventing them from completing their task of destroying Mankind. That task, coupled with the strain of broadcasting the Astronomican across the galaxy, consumed my power, leaving me with nothing with which to heal myself and return to my people. Until very recently, when the actions of a few affected the fate of all Mankind, and for that, Lord Inquisitor, Fabricator General, you have my gratitude."

"Th-thank you my Lord," the two named High Lords replied together. Both felt pride such as they had never dreamed as the Emperor personally praised them. It was the greatest reward any man could ask for.

"However," the Emperor continued. "Each of you has committed acts which demand my judgment. Countless millions have perished due to the slowness of your actions. You sit and bicker over single lines in texts while in the corners of our domain foul aliens and Chaos inspired uprisings cost us more worlds every year. You have utterly failed in the task I set before you, and for that you all have my pity."

The rulers of the Imperium, in the space of a second, were taken from euphoria at the return of their god to gripping fear as he glared at each of them in turn, driving slivers of white hot pain into their skulls. The Lord of the Administratum groaned and took a metallic hand to his temple. The others, despite the pain they felt, did not move a single muscle.

"As I have sat upon my throne, I have watched the once proud science of the Imperium and the once great men who maintained and advanced it degenerate into a mob of religious zealots who horde knowledge for their own desires and replace science with superstition and fear. I have seen the agents of my will transformed into an organization fragmented and without direction. The Inquisition, formed to safeguard my people from damnation and conquest, have in some cases become the very things they were created to destroy. Even the religion I attempted to purge has become a violent temple of differing beliefs and is led by men who send millions to their deaths to change one line of scripture in an obscure book." The Emperor's voice never rose above the conversational tone he had begun in, but every person in the throne room could feel the simmering anger which bubbled in the Emperor's mind.

"All we have done is carry out your will as we best believed it to be Lord Emperor," the Elissiarch replied before the Emperor narrowed his eyes and sent the old man flying thirty meters into the air and hovered there as if held up by strings.

"I commanded silence," the Emperor said as he rose from his throne, descending to the base and the High Lords still bowing there. "Can you not even follow a simple instruction as that? I can see now that I must reclaim my former responsibilities sooner than I had hoped. It was my wish that you twelve continue your rule until I had prepared, but it is now clear to me that I have not that luxury. As of this moment, you are all relieved of your power and stations. The High Lords of Terra are hereby, by my personal decree, relieved. You shall continue your public duties but shall not act without direct permission from either me or my Custodians. Now, leave my sight, before I run out of the small amount of mercy I have saved."

The Elissiarch floated back down to the floor where he fought to regain his breath as the Custodes formed up around the High Lords and unceremoniously escorted them back to the other side of the Eternity Gate. "You may return to your thrones, but remember the commands of your Emperor," the Brother Captain told the twelve now powerless High Lords standing outside the Emperor's light. As the gate slowly ground shut he turned back as the others marched back into the throne room. "You should thank the Emperor for his mercy. Farewell," he ended as the gate finally shut.

As the dust from the closed gate was cleaned away by the vacuum cherubs the High Lords of Terra, now stripped of the power and privilege they had enjoyed for ten thousand years, slowly moved back into the maze which had brought them here. One thing had been made perfectly clear. The age of the High Lords was over; the God-Emperor of Mankind had retuned.

**Apologies for the delay. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until then, may the Emperor watch over your souls. **

**ENTILZA**


	64. Chapter 64: The Return: Part Two

**Chapter 64: The Return: Part Two**

The Emperor slowly made his way down the innumerable halls of the palace, his metal boots echoing off the stone and metal in rhythmic echoes. He had no specific destination in mind; he was simply enjoying the sensation of feeling his feet striking the floor, the feel of air washing over his skin. He lightly ran a hand along the cold stone wall and smiled at the rough texture and the chill which passed up his arm. After so long in his Golden Throne he had forgotten the simple pleasures which came from the five mortal senses. While his mind had wandered the endless depths of the Warp he had slowly but surely lost his focus on the material world. As each new breath filled his lungs he felt invigorated. He had so many tasks still to complete in order to restore the Imperium to its rightful place in the galaxy, and now he finally had the chance.

As he walked the Emperor found himself pondering his decision to leave his throne room and go out into the palace. He knew some would consider it beneath him to appear to seek out his servants rather than simply have them brought before him. The Emperor's answer to that was quite simple; he wasn't. His primary reason for exploring the palace was to reacquaint himself with his home and see for himself how much things had or had not changed. If he did find his servants walking the halls it was simply to convey his orders personally. When he revealed himself to the people of Terra he wished to be ready.

Waking from his thoughts he found himself in a dark corridor lit only by the backlight of the windows a dozen meters behind him. Obsidian walls which seemed to absorb any light striking them invited pitch darkness into the passage. An icy wind more sensed than felt seemed to flow outward and distort the darkness into shifting patterns of black and ebony. Only one marking stood out, done in tarnished silver. A skull with four runes arranged around it stared up angrily from the tiled floor. The Emperor recognized the symbol and where his steps had led him. This was the entrance to the chamber of the most dangerous of the High Lords of Terra, the Grand Master of Assassins. The Emperor had wished to speak privately with the man since the dissolvment of his former position.

The Emperor's psychic sight easily pierced the darkness, revealing the explosive tiles set into the floor and the false panels which led to deadly traps below. Taking one step at a time the Emperor made his way down the corridor. The passageway had been designed to test any intruder or attacker, but the Emperor was no ordinary man. With a simple thought he froze the explosives and stepped calmly over them while at the same time caking the hidden dart launchers in psychic ice. He could sense he was being watched and could also feel the scrutiny coming from beyond the darkness. He smiled as he completed his first physical task in ten thousand years, even if it was nothing more than an exercise for him.

After a long minute the Emperor planted his feet before a door only a psyker could see in the absence of light. The door itself felt to be made of hardened adamantium and as the Emperor made to look within the door opened of its own accord, releasing a blinding flood of light which would have blinded anyone attempting to enter the room. The Emperor merely blinked as his eyes adjusted, revealing a small chamber which seemed quite unfit for a High Lord of Terra. Black basalt made up the bare walls and floor, along with a wide desk cluttered with papers. Two torches lined either wall, casting short flickering shadows which the Emperor realized would disorient an ordinary man with their patters, leaving them vulnerable. A palpable sense of danger filled the room, likely coming from the dozens of hidden fletched and plasma throwers waiting for the invisible command to reduce an intruder to stray molecules. The temperature was also very cold, cold enough for the Emperor's breath to be seen each time he exhaled.

Seated behind the small basalt desk was the man the Emperor had come to see. The Grand Master of Assassins was motionless, his black bodyglove matching the colors and contours of his chair so perfectly that he almost seemed to vanish into it. The flickering torchlight rebounded off the Assassin Lord's metal faceplate, which had been crafted to resemble a grinning skull with lines of chips in the metal, each one of which, the Emperor knew, symbolized a completed mission. A small dagger, its glinting point sunk into the stone of the desk, served as a landmark in the sea of parchment.

"Grand Master of Assassins," the Emperor spoke, his voice sounding like thunder in the small confines of the room. "I have come here to speak with you regarding your actions and those of your predecessors over the last ten millennia. Of all the High Lords you are one of the few I still hold in respect. Your agents have saved many lives through your actions, and entire worlds have been denied to the enemies of mankind. Yet there is much you have not done."

If the Grand Master was listening he gave no sign, no part of his body moving a micrometer. The eye slit in his helmet was the only thing which even appeared animate as the faint red glow from within moved slowly from side to side. A faint humming became audible as the Grand Master noiselessly slid his chair back and bowed to the Emperor before resuming his seat.

"You have served the Imperium faithfully for many decades," the master of mankind acknowledged, "and through the souls of your fallen agents I have learned of your philosophies and procedures. You have done as much as possible given what the other High Lords thought of you. However," the Emperor warned, "that does not mean I am not displeased at many of your actions and inactions. Your agents, while useful in their traditional roles, can also be invaluable forces in a traditional engagement. Given your abilities, no one would have been able to stop you. I chose your position as one of the High Lords of Terra as a means to keep the others in check, yet instead you have faded into the background and simply observed. Do you understand what I am saying?" The Emperor asked. A slight nod was his only answer.

"In the coming day there will undoubtedly be opposition to my return from those who do not believe. No doubt the majority of them will see the truth, but those who do not will need to be removed. I cannot afford to take the time to personally reveal the truth to every single human in the Imperium. In this I shall require your services and those of your temples. You will be appointed to my new War Council and will have complete authority to eliminate those dangerous to the new order. Do you accept this?"

The Grand Master of Assassins once more rose from his black leather chair and bowed to his Emperor. Despite his lack of a voice due to his cut vocal cords from an earlier mission he knew his lord understood his answer. He agreed that his skill and those of his temples had been wasted following the whims of the High Lords and tending to only those situations they had dictated as needing attention. Now, with his lord's return, the assassins of the Imperium had their chance to play a far greater role in determining the future.

"Many of the targets I assign you will be Inquisitors. As I am sure you know, the Inquisition has become very corrupt and divided. Many still strive to serve me with honor and purpose, but others have abused their power or far worse, fallen victim to the false truths of the Dark Gods.

Times ahead will be hard and dangerous Grand Master. However your agents shall play the most vital role in quickening the rebuilding process. I have much work to do, so for the time being take this." The Emperor detached a small object from his armor and places in gently on a pile of paper between two hidden dart launchers. "Good day Grand Master."

Once the Emperor had gone the Grand Master reached over and scanned the object with a micro-sensor in his gauntlet. It was a golden double headed eagle with a single golden jewel set into the middle. The Master knew what it was. A seal of the War Council, the original lords of Terra. Leaping into the air, the Grand Master glided out the door and into the comforting darkness beyond. The Emperor had given him a task, and that task would be done.

…

The smell was the first indication to the Emperor that he was entering the Mechanicus level of the palace. It was faint at first, a barely detectable odor of exhaust fumes and carbon. As he grew closer the Emperor could discern the tang of sizzling circuits and the foul smelling unguents the tech priests used to lubricate their creations. The Emperor consciously filtered the foul miasma from his nostrils as he continued on. Gradually the golden walls of the palace gave way to the crimson and bronze plating of the Mechanicus. Lines of mathematical scripture coated the walls and columns, baffling the eyes of lesser men who could quickly become lost in the mazes of numbers and letters written in an ancient dialect of the Machine Cult.

The Emperor dismissed the distractions and made his way past ancient relics of forgotten times and kept his attention on the map he still carried in his mind. Very little had changed in his ten thousand year absence, a fact he was becoming ever more frustrated with. The sense of antiquity which permeated his entire palace threatened to bring a grimace to his face. He simply could not believe that his people had become so fearful and decedent in his absence. The simple fact that rust was running up the walls of one of the most holy places in his palace was testament to that fact.

After traveling miles of ever increasingly elaborately decorated corridors the Emperor came across a patrol of tech guard. After a microsecond glance at his face they dropped to their knees as their memory implants fed them the appropriate information. "Great Omnisiah, we are your humble servants," they chanted in unison. "What do you wish of us?"

"Take me to the Fabricator General," the Emperor replied simply. "I have matters to discuss with him."

"At once Omnisiah," the tech guard replied, snapping back to their feet and making the symbol of the Machine God over their chests before about facing and leading the Emperor to a vast adamantium door. Ancient and branded with the skull cog symbol of the Mechanicus, the door was one the Emperor recognized. He had passed through it many times during the years before the Crusade. The two guards each placed their hand, eyes and a plug from behind their left ears into numbered sockets on each side. For nearly a minute nothing happened, then the plugs withdrew and the armored portal slowly slid open with the thunder of well oiled gears. "Blessings be with you Omnisiah."

"Return to your duties," the Emperor answered as he passed through the already closing portal, erasing the guards' memories of their encounter with him. When the portal clanged shut the Emperor felt his hair flutter at the gust of air thrown forward. The sharp odor of a thousand different lubricants mixed with the acrid stench or burning circuits and the terrible smell of unwashed bodies as the Emperor made his way down over a dozen levels until he finally reached the temple and swept his gaze over the towering edifice in front of him. From where the Emperor stood just outside the main complex the full grandeur of the temple was obvious. Done entirely in gold and bronze, the temple was a hive of activity. Countless servitors and menials dressed in only the clothing needed to maintain decency hurried about in seemingly chaotic but apparently highly efficient patterns of carrying, welding and performing the thousand myrid tasks their masters had assigned them. Overhead tech priests kept order from floating bronze platforms, hovering over the busiest locations, long barreled weapons protruding from the underside as they swept each man who passed for a fraction of a second.

Not wishing to disrupt the ordered flow, the Emperor wrapped himself in the illusion of a senior tech priest. Moving forward and walking as if he were in a hurry the Emperor made his way across the cracked and pitted stone of the temple perimeter. Twice he paused to allow teams of shackled menials to drag carts loaded with equipment pass. "They don't even use anti-gravity for labor anymore," he said dejectedly to himself. Coming to a heavily guarded door he simply entered their minds and before anyone knew it, the Emperor was inside and activity was uninterrupted.

The Emperor swiftly made his way down shining halls of bronze which reflected the light in blinding patters and groups of tech priests who nodded to him as they either scuttled or floated past. Here servo skulls and gilded servitors tended to cogitator banks and humming stacks of machines even the Emperor couldn't fathom the functions of.

At last he came to his destination, the Inner Sanctum of Knowledge. A network of sophisticated and by the looks of them incredibly ancient force shield emitters projected a dazzling cobalt shield over the entrance. To either side stood a row of tech guard shining in golden bronze armor similar to that of the Custodes save for the fact that their headpieces were fashioned in the images of grinning skulls rather than eagles. At the sound of the Emperor's approach they turned as one and lowered the tips of their power halberds. "Who seeks to pass?" The closest armored figure demanded.

Allowing his disguise to drop and his radiance to shine forth the Emperor glanced at each Mechanicus guard in turn. "I am the Emperor of Man. I have come to speak with your master and you shall allow me to pass," the Emperor commanded in his powerful voice, feeling the men in front of him shake in equal parts fear and awe. With a jerk of motion a guard whose armor was adorned with a bright crimson cloak opened a panel set perfectly into the wall and spoke a long stream of machine code. The shield flickered for a few moments before collapsing with a rush of displaced air and dust which was quickly sucked up by servo skulls before they could contaminate the space beyond. As soon as the Emperor was through the field was back up with a stink of ozone. Moving forward once again the Emperor made his way through increasingly ornate rooms filled with gold plated cogitators, crimson robed menials carrying stacks of printouts and tech priest who immediately bowed to him.

"So," a voice rang out as the Emperor waved his hand to get the tech priests back to work. "You have finally found the time to visit," the Fabricator General said as he stepped out of a dark corridor. His rich robes of earlier had been discarded in favor of a simpler tight fitting robe of crimson cloth covered in mechanical schematics done in intricate detail. "Had I had prior knowledge of your arrival I would have prepared an appropriate welcome."

"I do not desire a welcome, merely your attention," the Emperor replied. "When I was imprisoned on the Golden Throne I witnessed the rituals and selfish hoarding of technology grow to levels I did not think possible. You have made an order dedicated only with rediscovering the glories of past achievements. You have lost the will to advance yourselves, and many have paid the price for your selfishness and pride." As he spoke the Emperor slowly moved forward until the Fabricator General was forced to begin stepping back. "What do you have to say to me for your grievous failure?"

"We have only done what we believed the correct course of action," the Fabricator General replied, grateful that his voice enhancer filtered the shaking out of his voice. The Emperor's proximity was creating an intense and perfectly logical fear to grip him. Hs god, the very reason for his being, was displeased with him! "Our rituals evolved to placate the machine spirits within our devices and ensure their functioning just as was done during the Great Crusade. New technology is slow to develop, but with so many of our efforts focused on locating the STC systems-"

"Enough!" The Emperor snapped, his voice bouncing off the walls and driving the Fabricator to his knees. "For ten thousand years I have watched your order fall into darkness. However, it was not wholly through fault of your own."

"What do you mean Omnisiah?" The Fabricator replied, wondering what the next turn of this conversation would reveal.

"A great evil has slept on Mars for countless eons, since before mankind even evolved. During the Great Crusade and the Heresy it began it awakening, but my final conflict with Horus," the Fabricator General formed the symbol of the Omnisiah across his heart at the mention of the name "released such a flood of warp energy that it was driven back into its slumber. Then, only weeks ago, it awakened once again. It has since fled, but I know it will soon return. You must be ready Fabricator, for you will soon face the prospect of civil war within your order," the Emperor warned.

"What you speak is madness. There has not been civil war among the orders of the Adeptus Mechanicus since the dark times ten millennia ago," The Fabricator General replied.

"Not long ago I received the soul of one of your adepts, a man known as Courtswain. He had been investigating Necron ruins on a far flung world when he was taken through a warp portal of incredible power and deposited deep beneath the surface of Mars. There he looked upon the face of the entity you have long called the Machine God. It has slowly but steadily corrupted you, made you loose your way. This is because he feared your power, so he wished to make that power his own," the Emperor explained. "I have long sensed this entity, but only since you helped my body begin healing itself was I able to see it clearly. We must act with haste Fabricator. I ask you, as one of my strongest servants and loyal followers, to aid me in revealing the false promises of a false god."

The mind of the Fabricator was flowing with so much information he could barely regulate his implants. First the Emperor had removed him from power as a High Lord of Terra and now he was asking for help as the Omnisiah. Yet the moment the Emperor had set foot in his temple the Fabricator General has felt a peace and strength he had never known before. Looking into the Emperor's eyes, he saw himself reflected in them and realized the mistakes he had made. How the Magi had manipulated him into funneling enormous and manpower into searching for STC machines instead of improving on existing designs and building new forge worlds. He was not completely convinced of what the Emperor was telling him, but simply standing in his presence caused the Fabricator to believe his words held merit. "I do not know what to believe," he breathed as he inexplicably found himself on his knees. His sutured tear ducts were paining him as they tried to release the salty substance held in check behind them.

"The time has come to reclaim Mars for the Mechanicus," the Emperor said. "For the forgotten wealths of knowledge and technology to be rediscovered and the endless rituals and prayers to be put to proper use. A great evil has taken root at the very heart of humanity's domain, and I intend to see it exorcized. I shall expose the false Omnisiah for you and all your brethren to see."

"I and all those loyal to me stand with you my Lord," the Fabricator intoned as he returned to his knees, of his conscious will this time. "What shall our first move be?"

"You will accompany me to Mars where we shall journey into the very heart of the darkness. While I deal with the master, you and your men must ensure that those who have fallen to evil's influence do not survive to spread their teachings. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the Fabricator replied, his voice enhanced unable to keep a measure of disbelief and horror from his tome. Civil war among the Mechanicus? It was impossible. None not of Chaos would betray their sacred vows to the Omnisiah, and he would now work with the master of mankind to ensure that proud tradition continued.

"Then come, we have much work to do." As the Emperor and Fabricator General began their march back out into the temple proper the Emperor once more hid his true self from the others. When one tech priest nearly collided with the Emperor due to the fact that one of his optic lenses was cracked the Fabricator made to strike him but the Emperor grabbed his hand in a vice grip.

"I must keep my revival a secret from those down here less the false god on Mars learn of our plans," the Emperor explained. "I do not know where or how deep his influence extends, but I am taking no chances."

"Can you not simply search their souls and discover the servants of this 'false omnisiah?'" The Fabricator asked. The Emperor stopped, turned and glared at the man behind him. He did not drop to his knees to his surprise, but instead was held as if in ice.

"I would expect a man on your intelligence Fabricator to know that anyone who wishes to remain hidden is able to know when his servants are discovered. If I searched for the false god's servants here he would become aware of my return."

"I understand Lord," the Fabricator replied, finding motion had returned to his limbs and the Emperor already walking on as though nothing had happened. Hurrying to catch up, he sifted through his memory files and found the nearest shuttle launch facility. "The nearest shuttle facility is three kilometers east of us Lord."

"We won't be going in your craft," the Emperor replied. "And there are others who will be joining us," he added, closing his eyes for a moment. "They will meet us at a launch pad eight kilometers north of here."

The pair marched in silence for a time, groups of menials and scribes flowing around them. When they came to a lift the Emperor stepped in first and clicked his lightning claw into the metal, causing a slice of metal to fall to the floor and expose a hidden control. The Emperor pressed one of his claw's talons into the slot and immediately the lift began moving at a very high speed. The normal humming movement became a high pitched whine which lasted well over a minute. At last the lift slowed to a stop and the Fabricator adjusted one of his skeletal clamps with a casual flick of a mechandendrite.

As the doors to the lift opened a golden light spilled inside, causing the Fabricator to partially close his optical units. As the Emperor stepped out the General followed and found himself staring into a sea of golden armored warriors. He and the Emperor had emerged onto a balcony overlooking an assembly area. Hundreds of Custodes warriors waited below them in perfect formation. At the rear a dozen dreadnaughts stood tall and proud, their occupants gazing through electronic sensors at the resurrected form of their lord and master. All around them a vast hall glowed in the light of the Emperor, vast tapestries freshly brought from stasis vaults still gleaming with moisture and ancient paintings from old Terra gazing out proudly from the eyes of long dead heroes.

A great sense of purpose filled the room as the Emperor stepped forward. "My Custodian Guard," he began, his words echoing from the overhead gargoyles and support beams "for the last ten millennia you have stood vigil over me and protected my body from any threat. However, in my absence great evil has risen and begun corrupting everything the Imperium of Man embodies. We shall now move to cut it from the heart of our domain. On Mars, a great sleeping evil has awoken and must now be destroyed. We shall make the journey there together and destroy the darkness which lurks there. At last we shall fight together once more on the field of battle. Do not let the fact that we are facing our own cause you hesitation, for the ones serving the darkness beneath Mars have long since lost their souls and are no longer human. We must purge them and restore the purity of Mars. This day, we shall once more bring death to the enemies of man!" A great cheer erupted below as the Custodes raised their spears in salute.

Down among those cheering, Brother Captain Handris thrust his pear up into the air as he shouted his excitement to the ceiling. Looking over he spotted Castus. Rapping his fellow Captain's shoulder guard to get his attention he moved close enough that he could be heard over the roaring cheer. "After all this time we shall finally see combat," he half shouted. "We shall face the enemies of man in open battle!"

"We go to serve and protect the Emperor Brother Captain. That is our one and only purpose," Castus replied in a calm tone as the cheering began to die down.

"That is true, but all my life I have walked these halls, vigilant for threats to the Golden Throne. Now our lord is once again walking amongst his people and we Custodes shall once more deliver his wrath on our enemies as we did during the Great Crusade. I realize we are only servants of our Emperor, but we are also warriors of the golden light. I for one welcome the chance to spread the light of the Emperor's wisdom to those trapped in ignorance and shadow," Handris replied. "That is our creed, to fight with the Lord of Light and bring his guidance to those who are lost."

"Indeed," Castus replied. "I too welcome that chance, but I realize that my place is by the Emperor's side."

"You always were slow Castus," Handris grinned. "We all fight for the Emperor, but a true Custodes knows that though his life and soul are bound to the Emperor, his sword seeks to deliver death to those who resist His will."

"True, but never forget that the Emperor is our supreme responsibility," Castus cautioned as the Emperor raised his hands for silence, which came instantly as the Custodes turned their gazes back to the Emperor.

"I would not be a Custodes if I thought otherwise," Handris added, getting the last word as he always did.

Above on the balcony the Emperor took a breath before continuing. "Let this be the hour when the enemies of mankind once more realize that the time of their dominance is over, that they shall once more know the hammer blow of humankind upon their doors. Once we purify Mars, we shall complete our grand design. The Great Crusade shall begin again!" He spread his arms as the cheering began again. In that moment, listening to the cheers of the proud warriors below him that the Emperor understood. Every human needed something to believe in, something larger than themselves. Ten thousand years ago he had attempted to free mankind from the yoke of religion and the need for belief in gods. He had known of the cults which had sprung up whose members regarded him as a god despite his protests. In the millennia since his internment those cults had joined together to form the Adeptus Ministorum, whose teachings reached across his domain. But these were thoughts for another time. For now there was work to be done. "To your ship my warriors! We make for Mars!"

As the Custodes filed out of the chamber the Emperor turned back to the Fabricator General. He was breathing shallowly and was speaking in a language the Emperor knew to be a cipher. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am notifying my facilities on Mars that I have completed repairs on a craft discovered beneath the surface of Terra and instructing them to clear an armored docking pad for its landing. It will allow us to land without risking detection. My followers most loyal to me shall meet us there," the Fabricator General explained. "I do hope you approve Lord Emperor.

"I admire imitative," the Emperor admitted as he made his way toward an armored door at the far end of the chamber. Waving his hand causally the Emperor threw the door open, the rusted metal giving a brief screech as it was severed from its former position. "Once we arrive, I and my warriors will deal with the lord of this darkness. You and your followers will have the task of eliminating the human followers of our enemy and destroying whatever it is he has returned to claim." Stopping suddenly, the Emperor wheeled around and looked deep into the Fabricator's eyes. "I know you wish to salvage whatever it is we are seeking, but it is too dangerous. If our foe should escape with the device it will mean incalculable suffering on many worlds. When you see the forces we are up against, you will understand."

"By your will," the Fabricator replied, keeping the disappointment from his voice, though he knew the Emperor could sense it.

"Despite what you may believe Fabricator, there are some technologies Mankind simply is not ready to encounter. Once the evil on Mars is vanquished you shall coordinate a planetwide search for technology lost over the millennia. Harkan Land proved that there is much beneath the red soil, and once Mars is ours again the true power of your order shall be revealed. What you find there will be more than enough to keep your order occupied for some time," the Emperor replied. He knew that the evil beneath Mars had to have returned for something vital to justify such a risk. He would find that reason and ensure it never came to fruition.

…

The Custodes marched noisily up the open ramps of a gold plated troop transport. Eagles and gargoyles crusted the hull, though they were seamlessly integrated into the structure rather than seemingly bolted on as on many other vessels the Custodes had seen. Inside rows of harnesses waited for the Custodes to take their places. Beside each was a nitch set into the bulkhead to accommodate the Guardian Spears of the Custodians.

Handris and Castus both took their seats as the Emperor and Fabricator General made their way up the ramp. The Emperor made eye contact with each man, helmeted or not. When his gaze fell on Handris he paused and stepped over to him. Placing a hand on Handris's shoulder guard he gave the slightest of nods. "Fight bravely," he said. Handris could only nod, his voice catching in his throat from the actual physical contact between him and his lord.

"We fight for Terra, and we fight for humanity," came an electronic bellow as one of the dreadnoughts spoke up, swiveling its torso from its secured position at the back of the hold. "I fought with our Emperor at Ullanor, and I am proud to fight alongside him once more. Remember these words warriors of the Emperor: Our blades dispense the Emperor's justice, but it is the light of our souls with which we bring hope and prosperity to Mankind."

"Well spoken Ranjes," the Emperor replied as he glanced back at one of the last Custodes from the first generation. All around him he could feel the energy and excitement in the air. His warriors had guarded him on the Golden Throne for so many centuries they had begun to believe they would never see combat again. "When I led the Great Crusade, the thing which pained me far more than any other was the need to put fellow humans, our brothers in destiny, to the sword. Despite what evil may be holding them, they are still our brothers. Never forget that, for it is our sorrow and compassion which make us human and separate us from the cold and cruel minds of our foes."

"We fight for the honor of the Emperor and the salvation of mankind!" Declared Handris over the rising roar outside as the ship was maneuvered into a launch bay, the monumental cityscape of Terra revealed below. Many Custodes clenched their spears or harnesses tightly. Some had never been aboard a spacecraft before, and the thought of placing their fate in the hands of an ancient flying contraption weighed on them, but the presence of the eased their uncertainties greatly. He simply sat in his seat at the center of the compartment, his eyes making contact with each Custodes in turn. The entire compartment seemed to be filled with a profound sense of calm and certainty.

When the ship rocketed forward the Emperor simply leaned back slightly and kept his eyes on the large display near the cockpit doors which displayed the status of the hull and critical systems. Currently all were in the green. Reaching out with his mind, the Emperor saw through the hull to the vast sprawl of urban Terra. As the ship climbed higher he saw the endless ques of pilgrims and worshippers, the vast decorated towers and palaces of the rich and the stank pits of the poor and the hopeless. To have such things on his own world brought a pang of grief to the Emperor's heart. His ultimate plan for mankind had fallen so far he knew centuries would likely be required to restore mankind to its rightful place.

So absorbed in his own thoughts, the Emperor didn't notice when the ship broke orbit and began the run to Mars. No fighters flew with them, and the ship itself joined one of the countless convoys heading for the home of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The ship's golden hull plating contrasted starkly with the drab and pitted hulls around them, but the Emperor shrouded the ship with his power, causing it to appear as simply another cargo transport. He knew the evil could perhaps locate his power and become aware of him, but having his ship spotted before landing was a much greater risk. The masses of ships around him also served to shield his minor power use from any prying eyes. The flood of thoughts and emotions on the other hand buzzed in the Emperor's mind like a persistent gnat until he consciously blocked them out. And then there was the veiled power of the dark being on Mars. He was hiding his power well, but the Emperor was still able to hone in on him. "I will not allow you to escape," the Emperor vowed as the distance to Mars was decreased. The battle ahead would be difficult, even for him he realized, but all of humanity depended on this victory, and he would not fail them a second time.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. The next one should be up soon. Till then, the Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	65. Chapter 65: Red Dawn

**Chapter 65: Red Dawn**

Lord Admiral Madthayn leaned back slightly in his command throne, listening through half closed eyes to the steady hum of his ship. After so many years he had learned every minute noise his command made. He could feel the steady vibration of the massive plasma generators as the _Divine Judgment _made its way through space towards Earth, hear the groans and shudders from ancient bulkheads as they bore the weight of the centuries on their adamantium frames. It was all a symphony to him, a composition which had led him to countless victories over the enemies of the Emperor.

The last several days had been a storm of activity as the Warmaster's crusade fleets readied themselves for the conflict against the xeno empires who had committed the ultimate heresy and struck the homeworld of mankind. Each time the thought entered his mind Madthayn found himself grinding his teeth and running his hand down the sheath of his power blade, feeling each line and gem as his fingers brushed over the silver and gold.

"Lord Admiral?" A voice cut through Madthayn's cloudy thoughts. Opening his eyes he saw Captain Virenox standing at the base of his command throne, several data slates clutched in his hands. His immaculate blue and gold uniform glinted in the light, but dark circles under his eyes showed the fatigue affecting many members of the general staff. "I have the final manifests you asked for Sir."

"Thank you Thoneus," Madthayn replied, motioning for the Captain to join him beside his throne. "It never ceases to touch me," he said, motioning out the bridge window towards the magma dotted planet spinning below. Terra, or Earth as the Federation humans called it, was still burning with the fallout of the weapons the Romulans had used to obliterate its surface and the most sacred place for humans in this galaxy. "It is not our Terra, but it was the home of mankind."

"Indeed sir. Every world of mankind is sacred. The bastard xenos will pay for what they have done. Word from the Warmaster's flagship holds that we depart within the day."

"Excellent. I grow tired simply waiting while our enemies are so close. My flagship alone could crush them," Madthayn spoke. "I have seen the schematics of our enemy. My enginseers laughed when I asked what their threat level could be. Once we have reached Romulus I plan to launch the strike to eradicate their world personally."

"I suspect there are many who wish that honor Lord Admiral," Virenox replied. "I do hope the Warmaster assigns our division to the main drive towards the Romulan homeworld," he said as he plucked a data slate from the crook of his arm. "Admiral Halloway's Federation Guard will likely attack first and we will follow and eliminate any survivors."

"Federation Guard," Madthayn chuckled. "The ships our counterparts in this galaxy pilot are better suited to system defense, not offensive actions. Have you read the history of the Federation Thoneus?"

"I have Sir," Virenox answered. "I was most confused as to why they never took advantage of those they defeated to expand their territory. It is a basic component of our combat doctrine."

"Yes, they believe in peace at any cost," Madthayn spat. "They even allowed one of their greatest enemies, the Dominion, to save their leaders from death when they could have fractured their entire empire. And you've already read about the Borg and the virus Picard refused to use. Commissar Kandrick was most vocal about what he believes should have been done with him."

"I thought as much," Virenox returned. "I believe he will soon make a mistake and then we can do with him what needs to be done."

"He has his merits. He is a skilled diplomat; I believe he merely chose the wrong path in his life. The humans in this galaxy simply weren't born with our stomach for war. We shall have to teach it to them," Madthayn replied as he got to his feet and looked out over the command deck. Unlike the sleek, unadorned designs of the Federation, the _Divine Judgment _was a cathedral to God Emperor. Runes of faith decorated consoles and walls, and marble columns lined both sides, stone gargoyles leering down onto the crew stations. From the elevated position of the command throne Madthayn could keep watch of the hive of activity as his hundred strong bridge crew carried orders, checked ships' functions and carried out blessings and prayers to the _Judgment's _mighty machine spirits.

"Be that as it may, the incompetence of the Federation allowed our enemies to attack and destroy Terra. With its loss I hear the Warmaster intends to establish his own war council and take control of the Federation Starfleet," Virenox informed his commander.

"I have heard that as well, though his plans for the xeno races aiding us are my main interest," Madthayn said.

"I still don't understand your fascination with them Lord Admiral. They are xenos, they deserve nothing more than death," Virenox replied.

Madthayn was about to reply when a messenger came running up, his administratum robe billowing behind him like a curtain. Taking a knee he presented a sealed message scroll. "Orders from the Warmaster milord Admiral," he spoke, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Thank you, return to your post," Madthayn commanded as he snapped the wax seal and ran his eyes over the flowing high gothic script. "The Warmaster summons me to a council to be held aboard his flagship in one hour."

"Then the crusade is finally to begin," Virenox smiled. "I shall take over here Sir, you should prepare for the council."

"Very well, you have the con," Madthayn replied as slowly descended to the main level and made his way through the milling crewmen, who bowed as he passed. When he reached the lift the pair of armsmen standing guard turned and followed him inside.

…

Warmaster Derenox was pleased to find most of his commanders already present when he entered the strategium. Lord Admiral Madthayn entered a few steps behind him, taking the seat furthest from the Warmaster. The glow from the large hololith illuminated the faces of the seven men gathered in high backed chairs, their medals glinting in the dim green light. All looked up at him as he entered, flanked on either side by his personal guard. "Gentlemen," he greeted as he took his seat, his gilded throne groaning slightly as its ancient wooden frame shifted at the sudden weight "thank you for coming. I have completed my preparations for our opening moves in the crusade against the local xeno races. Our superior technology and weapons will make the conquest fairly simple, however I wish to ensure we have no gaps in our attack which will allow our enemies to damage our support base."

"What are our primary objectives to be?" Inquired Lord Admiral Arthanax of the _Dreadfist of Terra. _His cold blue eyes constantly darted from the Warmaster to the slate in his hand and back again.

"Our primary targets are the Romulan and Cardassian empires," Derenox replied as two servants, dressed in immaculate white robes, deposited decanters of amasec next to each of the commanders. "However ten hours ago I received several alterations from higher up."

"You have received word from the High Lords?" Inquired Lord Admiral Xerephos of the _Iron Will._

"No, my orders come from above the High Lords," Derenox replied, closing his eyes for several moments as a tide of whispers rolled across the table. "It seems that while we have been prosecuting the enemies of man in this galaxy, a truly monumental event has taken place on Holy Terra. My brothers, the God Emperor has returned." The silence which followed was deep enough that the distant crackles and bangs from the cargo bays could be heard. The air itself seemed to freeze in place.

"How is that possible Warmaster? The Emperor has rested on the Golden Throne for ten millennia," exclaimed Admiral Ricardus as his left hand unconsciously stroked the augmetic eye and silver skull plate which covered half his head after a terrible battle against an Ork hulk.

"The message I received carried the seal of the Emperor, which was interned along with him, as well as a code passed down among the highest ranks of the Imperium. The message could only have come from the Emperor," Derenox explained, breaking the silence enveloping the room. "He sends us his grief at the destruction of Earth and wishes for those responsible to be dealt their fate. The world of Romulus is to be destroyed utterly, and their entire civilization either wiped out or serving as slaves. The other races are to be stripped of their war fleets and confined to their home systems if they acquiesce to our demands. If they do not they shall be wiped from existence as well. Those are the Emperor's commands."

As he spoke Derenox could not deny the charge which flowed through his heart. The God Emperor had returned! He would lead Humanity back to its true path as masters of the galaxy. When Derenox had first received the message and verified that it was genuine he had fought hard not simply collapse. "I have made the final preparations for our opening move." With a few commands into his chair's rune panel the table's hololith sprang into life, casting a bright green glow over the assembled Imperium commanders and illuminating the gargoyles perching at the corners of the chamber.

When the light faded an image of the Milky Way appeared, focusing on the Alpha Quadrant. The Federation and its allies were colored gold and blue, with the Grand Alliance races indicated by crimson stains which strongly resembled spilt blood. The symbolism was not lost on the commanders.

"I trust the Romulans will be the first to feel our vengeance?" Lord Admiral Arthanax asked after draining his drink and holding it out for a servant to refill. "My forces have been drilling for weeks in anticipation of our assault. I will see Romulus burn," he promised, his eyes reflecting the light in a way as to make them look like twin sapphires.

"My own fleet, along with Lord Admiral Madthayn's battle group, will spearhead the Romulan front," Derenox replied. "You shall command the campaign against the Cardassians."

"The Cardassians!" Arthanax exploded, rising to his feet and glaring at the Warmaster hard enough that the man actually blinked. "The Cardassians are no threat to us; one cruiser could take their world! The Romulans struck TERRA ITSELF and I will see them burn for it!" The Lord Admiral thundered, the thick veins in his neck clearly visible.

"Calm yourself Arthanax," Derenox replied calmly, taking a sip of his drink. "The Cardassians are just as much to blame as the Romulans. Inquisitorial intelligence believes key components for the Romulan weapons which devastated the world below us were of Cardassian origin."

"So you see Arthanax, destroying the Cardassians will strike a blow for Terra, and if you finish the Cardassians swiftly enough I am certain you will make it in time for the final attack on the Romulan homeworld," Madthayn added, seeing the fury in Arthanax's eyes dim slightly. "All xenos deserve the fate they chose, and the Cardassians have chosen poorly. Together we shall teach them all the price of making war on mankind."

"You speak sound words Madthayn," Arthanax replied, taking his seat and tracing the Imperial Eagle inscribed on the front of his uniform, the campaign medals from his centuries of service forming a trail of glinting metal and patterns of brightly colored cloth down the Lord Admiral's chest. "But the fact remains that the weapons were delivered by Romulan vessels; the blood of billions of our race are on their hands."

"And we all share your thirst for vengeance," Derenox interrupted, "but there is more than one xeno race in need of retribution. Since you desire the Romulans so badly, I will do this. Bring the Cardassian Union's home system to compliance and bring me the heads of their leaders and the Romulan front is yours," the Warmaster proposed. "Does that satisfy you?"

"No, but I suppose it will have to suffice," the icy eyed Lord Admiral answered.

"May we see the invasion details now Warmaster? I am curious to see how you have divided the fleet," came the low, deep voice of Admiral Othoalon as the heavy set man added his own opinion to the meeting.

"Of course," Derenox replied, keeping half an eye on Arthanax as he brought up a series of golden runes clustered around the icon of Earth. Four lines radiated out in different directions. "The fleet will divide into four battle groups. Group one, under my personal command, will prosecute the Romulan front. Group two under Arthenax will bring the Cardassians to heal."

"I promise you Warmaster, I WILL be at the assault on Romulus," the Lord Admiral spoke up.

"I hope that comes to pass. Groups three and four of our armada will take the fight to the Breen and other smaller races who attacked us in the Badlands." As Derenox spoke the icons representing Imperial battle groups slid out to rest in the centers of four red areas. "Once we have their homeworlds under control we will move out and capture other major colonies. I anticipate complete victory within the week. Once our occupation forces are deployed and equipped we will move on to the smaller colonies."

"If the xenos refuse to surrender, are we authorized for planetary destruction?" Arthanax asked, his eyes catching the light in such a way as to resemble cold jewels.

"You are authorized for the destruction of centers of resistance Lord Admiral," Derenox replied. "Exterminatus level assaults are to be used if they refuse to surrender, but only if such action is necessary to prevent high loses to your forces. I want the races of this galaxy to see that we have the capacity for mercy. We simply do not have the forces required to occupy each world and still prepare for our future campaigns against the Borg and the Dominion."

"Then why can't we simply destroy their ships and confine every race to their home system?" Othoalon asked.

"That is my intention," Derenox answered, "however doing so would also require significant occupation forces and I wish to keep our army units mobile and able to support my advance on the Dominion once the larger empires here have fallen. On that subject, Madthayn?"

"Yes Warmaster?" Madthayn answered.

"Your favored races, the Klingons and Andorians, have both made requests to join our crusade against the Cardassians and Romulans. Since they have sided with us in this conflict I am inclined to allow them to continue existing as they are for the time being. They will however, remain inside their borders and not interfere with our operations."

"But Warmaster, their forces can be very useful to us," Madthayn countered. "They know how to fight in this galaxy, and the Klingons have beaten the Cardassians before."

"You are proposing we follow the example of the Tau?" Arthanax accused. "Allowing anyone who agrees to fight for us a place in our fleet and army? With all due respect, have you taken leave of your senses?"

"I have not," Madthayn replied without pause, staring straight back at his fellow Lord Admiral. "I am simply proposing we take advantage of opportunities to lessen the burden to our own forces. The Klingons and Andorians have enough ships and warriors to significantly ease our occupation of at the very least the Cardassians. They would have already added Cardassian space to their own were it not for the Dominion."

"We have no need for their help," Arthanax said simply. "I do not understand your fascination with these aliens. Their ships are pathetically weak, they have no large vessels and they travel slowly enough that a fight would be over before they could arrive. I respect your opinion Arthanax, but this galaxy is different from our home."

"Here humanity is weak and spineless," the Lord Admiral continued. "They refuse to wipe out a dangerous enemy who occupies most of a quarter of the galaxy because it would be immoral," Arthanax spat. "I would not fight with these people if I had a choice. However I have been given my orders and I WILL carry them out. I believe you need a 'wake up call' as our counterparts here say. The conquest of the Cardassians by my forces will hopefully provide that."

"I'm not arguing that the Klingons are far inferior to us technologically; I'm trying to say that we should take advantage of the assistance they can provide," Madthayn countered. "They could serve as occupation troops, freeing our Guardsmen for duties elsewhere."

"I am not comfortable allowing one xeno race to occupy worlds we intent to lay claim to," Admiral Othoalon spoke up as he adjusted his position in his seat, which groaned slightly in protest at the weight change. "The Klingons have been enemies of humanity in the past; what makes you believe that with Cardassian resources they will not be our foes again?" He asked sincerely. "My ship has fought the Tau on several occasions, and every one of the prisoners we took spoke the same blasphemous lies about how xenos should all work together for the greater good of all. The only downside was that the 'greater good' only served the Tau in the end, making them the masters of those who were supposed to be their allies."

"A difference here Alphonse is that the Tau are capable of fighting us on even terms in space. The Klingons, along with every other race in this galaxy, have nowhere near the strength to challenge us in such a way." As he spoke Madthayn realized that Arthanax and Othoalon were infiltrating his opinions and altering them. He was beginning to accept that the Klingons, Andorians and other races offering to assist them were not worthy of the task. But where his fellow commanders, men who had served the Emperor proudly for decades or even centuries, wrong in this? It was true that before the loss of their primary source of energy the Klingons had been deadly enemies of the Federation and Humanity. And the Andorians, though honorable, were at the core suspicious and erratic people. Their history with the Vulcans proved as much. Perhaps the xenos in this galaxy truly were the same as the enemies he had fought back among the stars of the Imperium.

"Then why do you hold them in such high regard?" Arthanax inquired.

"I am simply curious Arthanax. The xenos here, some of them at least, are different from those we have fought before. I simply wish to know more about them," Madthayn replied.

"They are xenos. What more is there to know? They deserve death for simply existing. I consider you a wise man Madthayn, but your unhealthy interest in these xeno races worries me."

"There is no need for worry. I know our objectives and in the Emperor's holy name I shall see his will done," Madthayn said. "Perhaps we can talk privately later," he suggested, getting a curt nod from Arthanax.

"I understand your curiosity Madthayn," Derenox spoke up, locking his eyes on Madthayn. "I was also taken back slightly at the level of cooperation between humans and xenos in this galaxy. However I quickly realized the lie this galaxy has become shrouded in. In reviewing the history of the Federation, I have made the startling discovery that xenos have tainted mankind since its first voyage into space. They have become so blinded to the horrors of space that they have nearly allowed themselves to be destroyed several times. They have been tainted and weakened by heretical philosophies and beliefs. It is our sacred duty to bring them back into the Emperor's light."

"Just as during the Great Crusade," Othoalon added. "During the later years of the Crusade one of our fleets encountered a faction of humans who allowed xenos into their empire and allowed a dangerous race which took one of the old Legions six months to eradicate to exist within their borders."

"And whenever the Federation has beaten back an enemy they have never once finished the. No, they have either made peace with them or simply not pursued them. With this attitude it is only a matter of time until the enemies of the Federation manage to destroy it. They have already destroyed Terra, we must ensure they are stopped here," Arthanax spoke.

"That is the purpose of this crusade," Derenox interjected. "We will restore mankind to its rightful place as rulers of this galaxy. With our superior technology and weapons there are none here who can stand against us. Now then, do any of you have questions regarding your assignments?"

"You wish our targets captured with minimum damage correct?" Arthanax asked.

"As I have already said, correct. You are free to destroy any resistance, but some of our target worlds may have resources which will benefit us," Derenox replied, reaching up to straighten an errant medal on his vest. "If they continue to resist the choice of action is yours."

"Very well, if there is nothing further I have work to complete aboard by flagship," Othoalon said he got to his feet. His chair shifted back a foot or so as he pushed himself up and out of its reluctantly parting embrace.

"Meeting is adjourned then," Derenox said as he quickly rose and made for the door. Pausing at the cusp, he turned back to his commanders. "I have absolute faith that we shall not fail the Emperor, for we now serve him reborn."

"We shall not fail you or the Emperor Warmaster," Arthanax replied, his eyes following the Warmaster as he moved out into the corridor, pursued by the cool air of the strategium as the warmer air of the corridor beyond flowed in.

"Well, I'll see you all on the battlefield," Othoalon promised as he too turned and took his leave, followed by the rest of the commanders save for Arthenax and Madthayn. When the door had slid shut after Othoalon, Arthanax turned to Madthayn, his expression suddenly even darker than before, and his medals gleaming in the low light like the casings of bolt rounds.

"Is it becoming clear to you yet Madthayn?" The older Lord Admiral asked. "Every one of the Warmaster's commanders bar you feel that all xenos in this galaxy should be destroyed. What will it take for you to see that?" He asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"I will admit I have shared a certain fascination with the xenos here Arthanax," Madthayn began, watching his fellow Admiral's face for any hint of a reaction. "However the burning of Terra has forced me to reconsider my position. While many races, such as the Betazoids are nearly identical to us both physically and mentally, the Romulans are also the same yet look what they have done. If mankind is to have a future here we must ensure that humanity endures and takes what is ours by the will of the Emperor."

"Excellent, I am pleased you have seen your error," Arthanax spoke, his voice modulating slightly to take a pleased tone, one such as a scholar might use to praise a student after good lessons.

"I will do my duty, and together the Cardassians will bow at our feet," Madthayn promised. "However I would like for you to consider that there may be some races worthy of brining into the Emperor's light. I trust you have read of a race known as the Preservers?"

"I have," Arthanax replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Your point being?"

"They created many races nearly identical to us in all but appearance. Perhaps some of them may yet be saved, once we have exacted our vengeance on those who have signed their deaths already."

Arthanax sighed deeply. "I thought you had learned Madthayn. A xeno is a xeno, regardless of its feelings or superficial resemblances. They must be destroyed." The Lord Admiral's voice now included a measure of disappointment.

"We allow mutants to exist of many of our worlds Arthanax," Madthayn argued. "Many races here could likely be adapted to similar roles. I don't believe they will ever be our equals, but perhaps simply killing them would be a waste."

"Hmm, an interesting suggestion. I will consider it, however for the time being we have a race to bring to heel."

"I will be at your broadside as always," Madthayn replied. "Together we shall vanquish the xenos in our way and join the Warmaster for the assault of Romulus," he promised.

"Then I will see you at Romulus," Arthanax replied as he strode towards the door. "Don't be late," he added as he slipped out.

"Did he just make a joke?" Madthayn asked the empty air as he slowly made his own way to the exit.

…

Haphisus slowly drew in a breath, letting the air fill his lungs as he focused on the deck of delicate crystalline cards stacked before him. The too-sweet smell of incense wafted around him, focusing his thoughts. Shivering slightly at the cold air cycling through his robe, he allowed himself to remember his days on Ithris IX. The cold there had been unimaginable, but it has toughened him and earned him the few friends he now cherished. Often those like him were outsiders, shunned and mistrusted for their mystic abilities, but a few whose lives he had saved had allowed him to become close to them, and now that was his main reason for continuing his life.

Closing his eyes, he focused his soul into the deck, feeling the echoes of all the others who had used these relics before. Incredibly rare in the Guard, the Imperial Tarot was normally only used by the upper levels of command. Though the image cards were fairly common, the psychoactive crystalline cards he used were almost unheard of outside of court circles and the hands of the rich.

Slowly he drew a trio of cards and placed them side by side, with the middle card slightly above the others. Flipping the middle card he smiled at the image of the Emperor sitting on a throne atop Terra. Hope. The left card to the middle revealed a grinning skull wreathed in fire, the card of death and destruction. Turning the final card he gazed at the image of a Space Marine, his sword raised high into the sky. "Victory and glory," he whispered.

Suddenly a knock came on his door. Swiftly gathering up the cards he rose to his feet and straitened a few of the larger folds in his robe. "Enter," he called. The door opened with the squeal of neglected gears, revealing a scar faced guardsman smiling as his hands clutched a small box. "Archas," he smiled "what brings you to my hole in the bulkhead?"

"We've just received our orders from Command," Archas replied as he made his way inside Haphisus's quarters. "Haven't changed much in here since last time," he remarked, running his eyes over the barren walls and small rug covering a portion of the floor, looking more than anything else like a puddle of taca pudding laced with dots of black where the deck plating showed through the frayed fabric.

"I don't get much to work with," Haphisus replied with a shrug. "Would you care for some tea? It's the one thing I never seem to run out of."

"Probably because you take all the stuff everyone else won't use. I spent three hours hacking up that stuff you fed me last week!"

"It wasn't my fault you chose the cup someone had fished from the latrines," Haphisus replied with a quiet smile as he reached up and plucked a battered tin off a nearby shelf, which rattled at his touch. "So, would you like a cup?"

"No, I have something better I brought for both of us." A bottle of topaz liquid appeared from inside Archas's uniform shirt. "Took a bit of work to get this, but it was worth it. Best I've had in years. Care for some?" He asked, pouring a small measure into one of the battered tin cups Haphisus had produced for tea. "Cheers," he said as he slammed the topaz liquid down his throat. He laughed when Haphisus, attempting to follow his lead, began coughing loudly. "Takes some getting used to I know, but it's worth is," he smiled.

"Perhaps; so you have our deployment orders?" Haphisus asked.

"From what our Lt. told us we're being diverted from our original target to the Cardassian homeworld. Apparently the higher ups want to decapitate their government and destroy their main fleet in one stroke. If the Cardassians surrender we'll go in and capture the surface."

"And if they don't surrender?" Haphisus asked.

"Then we get treated to a nice light show," Archus smiled. "From what we've seen the xenos in this galaxy are much weaker than the ones we're used to facing. On the ground they have a few things that can hurt us, but they haven't fought against our kind assaults. Tanks are practically unknown to them, and our Thunderbolts and Marauders should be able to level any fortifications they erect."

"I doubt we'll be seeing much ground combat," Haphisus said. "My cards revealed we'll be seeing fire and glory in the future, but a reading last night revealed no deaths for our regiment. That, in addition to the information my colleagues on the command deck have gathered have indicated the Lord Admiral intends to obliterate our target world. It would appear we will be seeing your light show."

"Well then," Archus replied, "I'd say that gives us reason to celebrate. This bottle's still full," he smiled as he poured them both another round.

"It would appear this is going to be an entertaining evening," Haphisus remarked as he accepted the refill and sipped it carefully, wanting to avoid the coughing fit this time.

"You have no idea," Archus smiled as he pulled a pack of cards from the small box beside him. "It's time I teach you some of the advanced moves of the game the hard way."

"As you wish," Haphisus replied as he accepted the first hand." As you wish."

…

A dozen booted feet snapped to attention as Lord Admiral Arthanax stepped out onto the command deck of his of his flagship, the cool air of the recyclers breaking over him and carrying the rich sent of incense from the censers near the preacher's pulpit. Crewmen bearing stacks of data slates and printouts hurried down walkways and rows of servitors near the read compartments clattered away at banks of cogitators under the supervision of tech priest Mosakos.

"Lord Admiral," came a call from the upper deck as a scowling man wearing the attire of a Captain and with a thick cloak made from grey fur descended to the main level, snapping a salute at his superior. "Final system checks have been completed as per your orders. We stand ready to depart on your command."

"Very good," Arthenax replied to his second. "Order all divisions to form on us. Our target is the Cardassian homeworld."

"As you command Sir. If I may inquire, why are we not joining with the Warmaster's fleet for the assault on the Romulans?"

"Because Anarius," Arthenax replied with distain, "the Warmaster believes the Cardassians manufactured parts of the weapons which burned Terra and wishes them to be taught the error of their ways."

"What of the Romulans?"

"The Warmaster and Madthayn are even now moving on the Romulan homeworld, but they are allowing the Federation Guard to be the first to engage the xenos," Madthayn explained with a snort. "Federation Guard, more a waste of time than a viable combat force wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed sir, the Federation's starships are so far removed from our own I would never set foot on one if combat was imminent. They are sterile places from what I have been told, with self-cleaning rooms, endless amounts of food, everything except weapons powerful enough to kill their enemies quickly," Anarius replied. "Is any of that correct Lord Admiral?"

"I did not see self-cleaning rooms, but everything else is true," Arthenax replied as he felt through his feet the deep noted rumble of the _Dreadfist's _enormous plasma reactors feeding power to the engines and pushing the ship out of Earth's orbit. "The Federation's strongest weapons would not even be felt by our void shields. The same applies for the Cardassians. One of our escort squadrons would be more than enough to bring their homeworld to heel. I will finish the Cardassians with one stroke and make Romulus in time to fire the salvo which turns their world into something not even recognizable."

As Arthenax spoke his right hand tightened on the grip of a helmet welded into the metal of the command throne. It was black, with a broken rune set into the forehead, that of the Black Legion of Chaos. "Just as I finished the man who wore this shall I finish every Romulan who commits the sin of existing in our galaxy."

"Two minutes to warp jump my lord!" Came a signal from the navigation post down and to the left of the two officers. "All ships signal ready!"

"Fleet-wide!" Arthenax ordered, waiting a moment until he heard the snap and pop which indicated the entire fleet could hear him. Rising to his feet he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before snapping them back open. "Warriors of the Emperor!" He began. "This day we at last strike back against the xenos who have scarred sacred Terra and committed the ultimate sin of daring to attack mankind. Today, we strike them in return, but our blow will be total and complete. Their worlds will shatter under our power, and the entire Cardassian race," he spat the word as though it tasted sour upon his tongue, "will know despair and death as they could never have imagined with the Federation before our arrival. The hammer of the Emperor will strike, and nothing will remain, only death!"

"And once we have dealt with the arrogant Cardassians we shall make haste to the world known as Romulus, where we shall deliver the Emperor's judgment to the race who dared strike Terra itself! Together my warriors we shall cast the Romulan into fire and send their souls screaming back to the hellhole from which they spawned! Do your duties, keep faith in the Emperor and within the day the light of the Emperor will shine and his eyes shall cast their gaze over us and find us worthy!" With a click of runes Arthenax cut the transmission and sitting back down in his command throne.

"A fine speech Lord Admiral," Anarius praised. "I am sure the men will perform their duties perfectly, and we shall easily make the Romulan assault," he said as he shrugged his shoulders to redistribute the weight of his cloak.

"They would have performed their duties regardless; I simply reminded them that the Emperor's eyes are now truly upon us. Look Anarius, out that window," Arthanax said, joining his second as he gazed out at the massive structure of the _Dreadfist of Terra, _stretching out a dozen kilometers ahead, spires and gun turrets poking from its surface like the quills of some poisonous beast. The distinctive red armor plating made the hull shine like a crimson jewel. "This is power. This is the strength the Emperor has gifted to his chosen warriors, warriors like you and me. With might such as this humanity had endured for ten millennia against every threat which has arisen to challenge it."

"Indeed Lord Admiral, and with the full power of this ship the Cardassians shall be wiped from the face of the Emperor's glorious realm," the Captain said, his eyes reaching out to pass over the other warships surrounding the Apocalypse battleship. "Nothing in this galaxy can stand before our might."

"Never be certain of things like that Captain," Arthenax cautioned. "Every place has its dangers, and there are things here which could harm us." Seeing the look of confusion in his captain's eyes Arthenax continued. "Races exist here such as we have never encountered before. The Organians, the Metrons, the Q; all have power different from any we have seen aside from those of the Dark Gods themselves. Fortunately none of them inhabit more than a single system and tend to have little interest in events outside their territory. I have even met one of the Q, and found him to be most irritating. He had the nerve to joke about the God-Emperor. I sincerely hope I never see him again."

"Indeed Lord Admiral, however I doubt these races will interfere. Once our enemies have fallen we can turn our attention to them."

"Warp entry in ten seconds!" Came the warning as the engine vibrations suddenly changed pitch and a subtle charge zipped through the air as the ship's Gellar Field engaged, enveloping the _Dreadfist _in an invisible energy field. Up on his pulpit Preacher Derlin lit a second incense burner and hefted open a well worm copy of the Book of Faith.

"The light of the Emperor shall brighten the hearts of the faithful, shielding those who follow his light against the darkness. We pray for his guidance and rejoice in his light. Together our souls repel the dark servants of the warp, and together we bring the Emperor's light into the darkness," the elderly man intoned, his withered fingers tracing the faded lettering of the book as he read, though his eyes hardly touched the page so well did he know its contents.

"As it has always been," Arthenax replied as a great shudder came as the massive starship around him tore a hole between dimensions and a great shadow formed for an instant as the _Dreadfist _pushed its great bulk into the Warp. A tremendous cold seemed to pass through the room, lingering just long enough for its presence to be felt before vanishing. The sounds of the bridge returned, though they had never been gone.

"Warp entry successful Lord Admiral," came a report from the navigation platform near the forward observation port, now sealed behind adamantium shutters. "Arrival at system designee Cardassia Prime estimated in thirty-seven hours."

"Excellent. Once we are within five hours of arrival begin a series of battle drills, until then I'll be in my chambers. Captain Anarius, you have the bridge," Arthenax said as he stepped down towards the main lift, pausing to kick a small piece of paper off the final step. The arms men at the lift saluted him as he passed, the door closing with a sharp hiss.

"All right," Captain Anarius announced as soon as Arthenax had gone. "I want this ship in perfect fighting condition by the time we get to our target. I want final checks run on every subsystem, with triple checks into all combat systems. Send word to Enginseer Mareth that the plasma generators are to be running at at least ninety percent, and Ordinance Master?"

"Yes Captain?" A tall man asked from halfway across the bridge as he glanced up from a complicated mess of brass dials and gears, one augmetic eye whirring as it disconnected.

"I trust you've completed your final calibrations of the targeting systems?"

"You should know by now sir that I'm never truly finished. This old crate always has something to align," the Ordinance Master smiled. "But no need to worry Captain, I'll have the old girl ready for battle. Not that we'd need much to defeat these Cardassians from what I've heard."

"Indeed, but the swifter our victory, the more quickly we can make for Romulus," Anarius replied, taking the seat at the command throne. A servo skull, gilded with gold and with a long trail or parchment fluttering behind it, hovered up to him and softly deposited the document in the Captain's lap before assuming a hover a meter from his head. "Well well," he frowned. "It would appear our luck is not so perfect after all. A group of Federation ships will meet us at Cardassia via transwarp. Picard's ship is among them," he announced, his frown deepening as he spoke. "I shall bring this news to the Lord Admiral. Ordinance Master, you have the bridge until my return."

"Yes Captain," the brass eyed man replied before turning back to his gears and lenses. When he heard the lift door hiss shut he relaxed a bit. Now no one would disturb his adjustments.

…

A small white mist filled the air and slowly drifted up, growing and becoming fainter and fainter until it vanished. A second soon joined it, this one moving a bit faster and remaining longer. The scratching of a quill echoed as Lord Admiral Arthenax inscribed intricate runes onto the pages of a tan journal. His cloak lay discarded behind his hard backed chair and his uniform jacket was open. The breaths misting from his mouth perfectly matched the immaculate white of his shirt. "And with the fleet on course for Cardassia Prime my plan is set. The Cardassians will fall in one quick stroke and I shall make Romulus in time to burn in with my own hand," he recited as he finished and closed the hard leather bindings and placed the journal into one of the dozens of thin drawers lining his grey stone desk. Stacks of barely ordered papers and data slates adorned its surface as they inevitably did anywhere high ranking fleet officers went to hide.

A large stone statue of a massive canine creature stood guard at either end of his desk, where they had stood for a century and regarded him with their glimmering citrine eyes, and above a banner unfurled across the wall, a huge crimson wolf's head streaking across its background of jet black cloth. A pair of incense burners blazes at its edges, filling the air with a sharp scent of herbs and something which hovered at the edge of the nose.

As the Lord Admiral rose to his feet, his open jacket flapping a bit with the breeze from the cooling vents, he heard a knock from the armored doors to his sanctum. "Enter," he called, closing his jacket but leaving his cloak where it was. When Captain Anarius pushed his way inside Arthenax raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were commanding the bridge," he remarked as he returned to his desk chair.

"Shortly after you left we received a message informing us that a small Federation contingent will meet us at Cardassia. Picard is among them," the captain replied. As usual his lord's eyes remained neutral and unreadable.

"So, the Federation wishes to provide a show of force at Cardassia, and they've sent their most famous man to lead it. Did the message give any indication on how many ships will be meeting us?"

"One hundred and twenty Lord Admiral. From the message they will function primarily as observers, assisting when needed and making a complete report for their leaders."

"So long as they don't get between our ships and the Cardassians I suppose their presence can be tolerated, but relay that if they attempt to interfere or hinder our assault we will not hesitate to burn them along with the Cardassians," Arthenax replied.

"With pleasure Lord Admiral." And with that the captain was gone.

"Picard, still you find your way to me," Arthenax cursed as he got to his feet and stepped over to a locked cabinet guarded by a green glowing genetic key scanner. Placing his thumb on the panel he felt a brief pain as it drew a blood sample. A quick hiss of air and the mahogany doors parted, allowing outside light to shine on a glinting and polished chain axe, its molecular teeth and silver shaft gleaming in the light. Small intricate lines of script ran parallel down the shaft, their black runes stark against the gleaming silver.

Taking the weapon in his hands, Arthenax swung it lazily over his head a few times, listening to the sounds of it cutting through the air. "It has been too long," he spoke to it, cleaving the air in front of him as if splitting an enemy it two. As he completed his forth stroke he slung the weapon over his shoulder and made his way out into the corridor, a swift three minute walk bringing him to the training range for the ship's arms men. Several glanced up to regard him as he approached. "As you were," he said when they rose to salute him. "As I have told many of you, in this room I have no rank, I am simply Arthenax. Clear?"

"As you wish," one thickly muscled man replied as he took another pull on a lho stick. "So how many today?" He asked.

"Four," Arthanax replied, "groups one and three."

"I hope you're ready," the arms man said as he entered a series of commands into a wall mounted control and seconds later four training servitors rolled out of alcoves, multiple blades swinging from the four arms on each machine. From two of the servitors came the gentle hum and glow of power weapons.

"I am always ready," Arthanax smiled as he drew a rune lined power blade from its sheath at his waist. Flicking the activation rune, he lowered the blade to his waist, tip up and his free hand hanging back near the grip of the chain axe. When the first enemy made its move, driving straight at him, Arthanax snapped into motion, dropping to the ground and rolling so that the power blade carved a furrow in the floor as he regained his feet in time to block a strike from the second power blade.

By this time the two chainsword armed training drones had closed to wither side of the Lord Admiral and dove at him with hungry spinning blades. Drawing his chain axe, Arthanax snapped it upwards to deflect the first blade, driving it into the path of a second, fouling both blades as their teeth ground against each other, but the second arms of each servitor snapped forward, forcing Arthanax to step back to avoid them and giving the second pair of enemies time to move forward and surround him.

Arthanax smiled as he ducked the first blow, feeling the charge as the power blade just grazed his hair. In return he stabbed his power sword into the gut of the first enemy, drawing a splurt of fluid and dead blood.

Jerking his blade back Arthanax swung his chain axe in a wide arc, connecting with the blade of his third enemy with a screech of molecular teeth as the stronger servitor pushed his blade back But Arthanax was ready, falling back and allowing the power blade he'd heard coming to cut four hairs from his forehead and stabbed straight up, embedding his blade in the skull of his enemy, frying its circuits and causing it to grind to a halt as its brain fried.

Flipping back to his feet Arthanax brought both of his weapons up to block a double strike from the second enemy machine. With a snap kick to the machine's head he crushed its jaw with his steel toed boot and smashed some mechanism which caused the machine's arms to flail wildly, knocking the chain blade from Arthanax's hand and cutting deep into his palm. He barely flinched. Blood flooded from the cut as he snapped his chain axe up and across the servitor's neck, releasing a shower of blood and slippery hydraulic fluid.

As the last enemy closed in Arthanax found himself caught in the expanding puddle of fluids from his vanquished enemies. The last servitor was closing on him, twin blades homing in for the killing blow. Arthanax smiled as he braced himself as best he could, pulled his arm back and snapped it forward, sending his power sword directly into the skull and brain of the machine, bringing it to a half, blood hissing as it evaporated off the surface of the charged blade.

Retrieving his chain axe and slowing his breathing, Arthenax retrieved his chain axe and bound a cloth around his hand. "Well that was a good way to work off my stress," he said as servitors, their arms replaced with shovels and lifters, trundled over and began salvaging the dead hulks of their larger cousins.

"Very impressive. I'd hate to run into you in a boarding fight," called the Lho man as he breathed out a cloud of thin smoke.

"As would I," Arthanax replied as he sheathed his still bloody weapons and made his way to the medicae section, the sharp stink of antiseptic fluids announcing its proximity as well as any marker. A pair of support staff, swathed in form fitting white gowns dashed by with a cart laden with surgical tools.

"So here you are," came a voice from within an open glass door adorned with the twin serpents of the Medicae Corps. "I was wondering when you'd make it down here."

"Surgeon Jarka," Arthanax replied as he stepped through into a darkened space filled with shelves of texts and data slates, the medicae symbols adorning them proof enough of their contents. "I require a moment of your time."

"Another training session I'd wager. That's the third time this month. Keep this up and I'm liable to win the pool we've got going," the surgeon replied as he glanced up from an open text, his short cropped white hair flashing in the bright light of the reading lamp clamped to his desk. "Well have a seat and I'll fix you right up. Got some new tools to do it too; tested of course," he added as he pulled out what both men recognized as a Starfleet medical tricorder.

"Federation technology?" Arthanax asked. "I would prefer your standard methods if you please."

"Oh don't be scared," the old man replied, sensing Arthanax's scowl without looking up from the cut as he ran the tricorder's scanner over the Lord Admiral's injury. "The new stuff does things I never thought of, plus it's of human design so there's no need for the Inquisition to drag us all into a holding cell," he joked as he removed the by now blood soaked rag concealing the Lord Admiral's injury. "Not to mention I can have you back in fighting shape in minutes instead of days now."

As he spoke Jarka slowly ran a dermal regenerator over the gash in Arthanax's palm. By the third the bleeding has stopped and after a few minutes there was no trace left of the deep injury. Flexing his hand Arthanax said "Impressive. Perhaps there are contributions these Federation types can make to our cause, if only miniscule ones."

"So we're attacking the Cardassians correct?"

"Yes, we will be at their homeworld in just over a day," Arthanax replied. "And then we shall either accept their surrender or their world shall burn."

"Well just make sure we don't take too many casualties; I still have to figure out what some of this Federation equipment does. They may know a great deal about medicine but they also seem to have a penchant for making things needlessly complicated," the surgeon said.

"They do have a habit of that," Arthanax called over his shoulder as he left the surgeon to his work. "But with the Emperor's grace, not for much longer."

…

Legate Geral stepped onto the bridge of the _Spirit of Cardassia, _taking in the familiar scent of his old friend. "Status report!" He demanded as he took his place in the Captain's chair near the rear of the bridge. The soft browns and yellows of the bulkheads were already soothing away his pounding headache left after hours of talks with the Detapa Council.

"All systems are operating at full capacity Legate," came the reply from a young Cardassian boy at the helm. Geral knew his name; Dakal had been top of his class at the military academy and had been appointed to the _Spirit _by Geral himself. As the first of the new Hutet class dreadnoughts, the _Spirit of Cardassia _was the flagship of the Cardassian Home Guard and pride of the fleet.

"The Council has received intelligence that suggests the humans are moving on the Romulan front. If this is true the Council plans to take advantage of the reprieve and complete construction of the next batch of dreadnoughts. When the Imperium Humans come for us, the council wishes to be prepared."

"How can we be prepared Legate?" Enar asked from his position at the con. "You have heard of the power the Imperium's warships possess. They have thrown back the Borg."

"And we are Cardassians!" Geral replied, "We threw off Dominion oppression and I will not allow us to fall under the yoke of human oppression. If you wish to simply give up then say so and I will end your guilt." As he spoke Geral tapped the butt of his disruptor with his index finger. "We will fight for our world, and so long as I still draw breath I will not allow these Imperium humans to set one boot on its surface."

"Understood, my apologies Legate."

"So long as we believe in our cause we will prevail. That I promise you," Geral claimed.

"Legate, sensors are reading special distortions ten million kilometers away. Power readings are climbing beyond-" Jetal called from sensors as his console shorted and spat a shower of blinding sparks in his face.

"Viewer!" Geral snapped as he called up the sensor readings on the small console extending from the arm of his chair. His eyes were greeted with the sight of space seeming to tear itself apart. Massive vessels were pushing themselves through rifts seemingly made of lightning, their shields glowing brighter than the sun as clouds of gases and space which seemed to writhe as the clouds of gas passed through it. Gradually spires and battlements became visible on the ships hulls, themselves a patchwork of grey, black and gold. One ship also seemed to be plated with crimson armor which reflected the sunlight and shone like a bloodied sword.

More and more ships tore their way into Geral's view, some only slightly larger than a Galor, others which seemed to have no end as they formed up into ranks like the ancient knights who had warred on Cardassia thousands of years ago. Words failed Geral as he looked at the sensor scans coming in. The power readings from the ships were off the scale, and their shields blocked anything more, but their sheer size was enough to give birth to a cold pit in Geral's gut. "In Cardassia's name," he whispered. Then, as he watched, the ships began gliding forward, a wall of steel and spires ready to pierce Cardassia through the heart and crush the body.

…

Lord Admiral Arthanax relaxed in his chair as he observed the thousand or so Cardassian warships clustering around their mother planet like a protective shield. "A shield of paper and fools," he remarked to himself. "All ships prepare mark targets and open fire," he ordered calmly. "One lance volley, then secondary weapons only. No need to waste valuable ordinance."

"As you command Lord Admiral," Ordinance Master Alkuso replied as he tweaked a pair of finely toothed brass dials, muttering under his breath as he calibrated his precious targeters. "Targets locked," he replied.

"Then by all means," Arthanax said, giving one of his extremely rare smiles, though one more akin to a predator than a military commander, "fire."

"All ships, open fire!" Captain Anarius relayed to the other ships, and within moments the combined fire of dozens of lance batteries tore through space, spears of the Emperor's fury which flashed through the Cardassian ranks, moving slightly as their parent batteries scythed through the Cardassian Galors and fighter squadrons. The raging fury of the Imperium armada seemed to ignite space itself, exploding ships barely seen through the Imperium' barrage as it pierced the Cardassians' shield and struck the world it defended. Cities vanished and mountain ranges crumbled. Magma welled up through rents torn into the planetary crust and strings of explosions dotted the surface as anti-matter reactors lost containment. Vast dust clods began to rise into the atmosphere as ground quakes began shattering what the bombardment had left intact. "Target ships destroyed and the Cardassian homeworld has been damaged," he smiled.

"Excellent, now open a general channel to the Cardassian ships and their world. It is time we accepted their surrender," the Lord Admiral said.

…

"My God," Captain Picard whispered as he watched Cardassia Prime burning after only a single salvo from the Imperium fleet. Already most of the main continent was sinking into a sea of magma as vast clouds of dust and steam shot into the upper atmosphere. Seas were vaporizing and earthquakes shattering the few cities which still stood.

The bridge of the _Enterprise _was deathly silent; only the bleeps from a few consoles pierced the quiet. The temperature seemed to drop as readings came in of billions of life signs vanishing in moments. An entire planet was burning, something which no one on the Federation flagship had ever seen. The shock was only now beginning to register.

"How many survivors?" Commander Riker asked, breaking the silence as he got to his feet, trying to put on a brave face but knowing inwardly that he felt the same as anyone else.

"Sensors are picking to three billion life signs on the surface, mostly on the dark side of the planet," Lt. Valiss replied, her Bajoran ridges deepening as she worked her console diligently, her face a mask of barely contained glee. In front of her was a sight many Bajorans would give their lives for. Cardassia Prime was burning, its continents sinking into tides of rising magma and billions dying in seconds. Since her early days in the Resistance Valiss had dreamed of one day seeing the Cardassians brought low. "This is for you Mother," she whispered. "And for all those who died. May the Prophets smile this day."

"The _Dreadfist _is broadcasting a general hail towards the Cardassians," Data reported from up at ops. "I am tying us in."

"Cardassian people," came a proud and cold voice, "I am Lord Admiral Arthanax of the Imperium of Man. Your world and all those you claim are now under my control. You will signal your immediate and unconditional surrender and order all ships under your control to return here at once. If you attempt to resist I will resume my bombardment. You have ten minutes to comply. Arthanax out."

"Any response from the Cardassians?" Picard asked.

"Several ships are responding that they will defend their world to the death, and the Cardassian capital has been submerged in magma. Captain the remaining Cardassian ships are regrouping, and a large group of transport ships are launching from several locations on the surface."

"Sensors read approximately eighty thousand life signs on those ships," Lt. Valiss called out.

"Lord Admiral Arthanax is haling us," Data said, his voice showing he had deactivated his emotion chip.

"On screen," Picard replied, steeling his features as the tall, proud image of the Lord Admiral snapped into focus on the viewscreen. "Lord Admiral, I demand to know why you-"

"The Cardassians are attempting to break our blockade Picard. If you wish to prove your worth to the Imperium then I am ordering you to destroy those ships."

"They're transporting civilians!" Picard replied, horrified at the Lord Admiral's command. "Order all ships to hold their fire," he said to Data.

"They are defying an Imperial edict. Destroy them, that is a direct order."

"The transports are accelerating," Data said, his golden eyes effortlessly absorbing the information his station presented. "They are heading on a course that will take them past the Imperium ships and out of the system."

"You see, they are only fleeing from the destruction YOU have caused," Picard said.

"Captain, those ships could be concealing a hidden weapon," Lt. Valiss warned.

"They are transporting civilians Lt!" Picard snapped. "I will not be party to the slaughter of tens of thousands of innocents."

"Captain, the freighters are approaching the Imperium fleet," Data reported. "Odd, I am detecting additional anti-matter readings from within them, I excess of thirty thousand isotons."

"Lord Admiral!" Lt. Valiss cried, jumping to her feet as an old memory popped into her head. "Destroy those ships now! They're concealing Dreadnoughts!"

"What?" Arthanax asked as he gestured with his hand to someone off screen.

"The freighters have released several small ships," Data replied just as massive explosions came from the front ranks of the Imperium fleet. The viewscreen darkened as Arthanax's fleet momentarily vanished from view.

…

Lord Admiral Arthanax lowered his arm as the blasts faded, blinking his eyes several times to clear them of dancing spots of light. "Damage report!" He demanded. The command deck was undamaged, and the master damage control console was still flashing all green. "What in the Emperor's name was that?"

"Some sort of massive anti-matter missiles," tech priest Mosakos replied. "Void shields have taken damage but are regenerating. The _Iron Claw _and _Gallant Fire _have been destroyed," he added as he processed the information from the sensorium. "Also, the _Arc Light _has sustained severe damage. Numerous other ships have sustained minimal damage and lost Void shields.

"In the Emperor's name," Arthanax cursed as he rose to his feet. Out in space he could see the remains of the two destroyed Firestorm frigates and the flaming wreck of the Gothic cruiser _Arc Light. _Savior pods were already bursting free of the hull like seeds from a plant. "I have it with these weak spined Federation men! It is time they learned the price of defiance! How many ships were in optimal range of the Cardassian ships?!"

"Thirty-seven Lord Admiral," Captain Anarius replied. "What are your orders Lord?"

"Target main lances on those ships and destroy them at once! And Captain, take a detail to Picard's flagship and execute him for gross incompetence. Oh, and bring me that woman who warned us. I wish to talk with her."

"As you command," Anarius replied as he signaled the arms men at the lift to fall in behind him. As they rode down to the teleport chamber Anarius flicked open the holster to his hell pistol and checked the charge. "Once we board the _Enterprise _stay alert. Picard's crew will not react well to his execution."

"Understood Captain; we'll be ready," an arms man with the ranks bars of a sergeant replied, slapping his shock maul against his palm a few times. "Three of my men were transferred to the _Gallant Fire _three days ago."

"Then we shall avenge them," Anarius replied. As the lift slowed to a stop the men felt the slight shiver of the ship's lance batteries firing. "We shall all avenge them."

…

On board the _Enterprise _Picard and Riker stared at the damage done to the Imperium fleet. Lt. Valiss had risen to her feet and quickly stormed over to Picard. "Why did you wait?! The Cardassians never surrender without having a backup plan!" She shouted in her Captain's face.

"Lieutenant you are out of line," Picard replied. "There were thousands of civilians on those ships."

"And now tens of thousands of Imperium crewmen are dead. Does that make you feel better?"

"That's enough Lieutenant," Riker said. "You're relieved of duty and confined to the brig."

"Fine," Valiss replied, making her way towards the turbo lift. "The Lord Admiral won't take this lying down. I can promise you that."

Picard was about to reply when an alarm came from Data's station. "Captain, the Lord Admiral's flagship is turning toward us and its main weapon batteries are locking onto us."

"What?!" Picard asked as once again lance beams stabbed out from the _Dreadfist of Terra, _only this time they were aimed at the Federation fleet. Within seconds space was filled with exploding starships as deflector shields showed their utter inability to withstand the teratons of energy scything through the Starfleet ranks.

After thirty seconds the lances ceased firing and once more space was filled with damaged and destroyed ships, only this time silver and grey hull fragments drifted through space. More exploded as damage overloaded their power systems and warp cores lost containment.

Suddenly there came a thunderclap of displaced air as a party of armed men flashed into being near the rear of the bridge. More wore heavy plated armor of polished steel and golden eagles on their breast plates. One in the center was different, clad in a blue and gold uniform with golden epaulettes and a long fur cloak of grey hide. "Captain Picard, you have been found guilty of gross incompetence and complicacy in the deaths of twenty-five thousand Imperial navy servicemen," he spoke as he raised a large pistol of polished brass in his hand.

"What is this?" Worf demanded as he drew his phaser, only to have a ruby beam sear through his wrist, slicing his hand free and cauterizing the tissue. He cried out in pain as blood began flowing from the wound.

"Now then, I am Captain Anarius, second to Lord Admiral Arthanax. Captain Picard, for your crimes you have been sentenced to death." And with that Anarius pulled the trigger, sending a bolt of later energy straight into the center of Picard's forehead, sending him slumping to the floor. Riker moved towards Anarius, but the arms man presented the business ends of their shotguns and he stopped. "I have carried out my orders. You are now in command of this ship." Plucking his comm. unit from his pocket Anarius flicked the activation rune as he glanced around the bridge until his eyes came to Lt. Valiss. "You, the Lord Admiral wishes to speak with you."

"All right," Valiss replied as she moved to join the Captain and arms man. She paused at Picard's body.

"Now," Anarius snapped. When the woman was at his side he spoke into his comm. unit. "Anarius to _Dreadfist. _Ready for teleport." A second later he felt the familiar chill of the teleporter as it shunted the men and woman through the Warp for an instant before they were back aboard the _Dreadfist. _"Come with me," he said as he swiftly made his way towards the lift which would carry him back to his place at the Lord Admiral's side.

…

"All ships in position for exterminates Lord Admiral," Alkuso reported, the Ordinance Master glancing up from his targeting array. "Awaiting your orders."

Rising to his feet, Arthanax stood tall and drew his power sword. "Open a channel to the fleet." After a nod from the crew in the communications pit he spoke, "This day we have brought the fire of the Emperor to yet another xenos race, though we have paid a high price for our victory. The men and women who died this day shall be remembered and their sacrifice celebrated. Those who have committed this heresy against the Imperium shall now be dealt the Emperor's vengeance. In His name, open fire!"

In space the Imperium ships orbiting Cardassian unleashed their full force on the world below, lances, macro cannons and all manner of smaller weapons pummeling the surface with hundreds of teratons worth of explosive energy. The entire planet shook as its surface simply vanished under the tremendous onslaught. Volcanoes erupted by the dozens and the atmosphere boiled off into space, a great silver cloud laden with dust and the pulverized ashes of over ten billion Cardassians. In space the few remaining Cardassian warships were slaughtered with ease, a Hutet class dreadnought limping towards the moon was last, the aft portion of its hull exploding under a pair of macro cannon impacts.

Finally, Cardassia itself began breaking apart, its core exploding outward under the pressure of a hundred teratons of lance energy. The Imperium ships broke orbit and made for the outer system. They left behind the shattered wracks of the Cardassian home guard and nearly forty Federations ships. The world below them all continued it last death throes as its magma cooled and the former homeworld of the Cardassian Union reformed itself into a dark, cold ball of frozen obsidian. Lord Admiral Arthanax relaxed back into his command throne, sheathing his blade. "A job well done," he commented. "Leave the Federation ships where they are. We have an important engagement. Helm, lay in a course for Romulus."

"At once Lord Admiral," Commander Jockos replied as he plugged his augmetic hands into the control runes of the helm console. "Entering warp in one minute." As the Gellar Field activated and alert klaxons began bellowing their deep notes Arthanax smiled to himself. "It seems I will keep my promise to you Madthayn. And I will be the one to see Romulus burn."


	66. Chapter 65: Red Dawn v2

**Chapter 65: Red Dawn **

**Note: This is the redone version. Sorry about doing this chapter twice but I think this one is better.**

Lord Admiral Madthayn leaned back slightly in his command throne, listening through half closed eyes to the steady hum of his ship. After so many years he had learned every minute noise his command made. He could feel the steady vibration of the massive plasma generators as the _Divine Judgment _made its way through space towards Earth, hear the groans and shudders from ancient bulkheads as they bore the weight of the centuries on their adamantium frames. It was all a symphony to him, a composition which had led him to countless victories over the enemies of the Emperor.

The last several days had been a storm of activity as the Warmaster's crusade fleets readied themselves for the conflict against the xeno empires who had committed the ultimate heresy and struck the homeworld of mankind. Each time the thought entered his mind Madthayn found himself grinding his teeth and running his hand down the sheath of his power blade, feeling each line and gem as his fingers brushed over the silver and gold.

"Lord Admiral?" A voice cut through Madthayn's cloudy thoughts. Opening his eyes he saw Captain Virenox standing at the base of his command throne, several data slates clutched in his hands. His immaculate blue and gold uniform glinted in the light, but dark circles under his eyes showed the fatigue affecting many members of the general staff. "I have the final manifests you asked for Sir."

"Thank you Thoneus," Madthayn replied, motioning for the Captain to join him beside his throne. "It never ceases to touch me," he said, motioning out the bridge window towards the magma dotted planet spinning below. Terra, or Earth as the Federation humans called it, was still burning with the fallout of the weapons the Romulans had used to obliterate its surface and the most sacred place for humans in this galaxy. "It is not our Terra, but it was the home of mankind."

"Indeed sir. Every world of mankind is sacred. The bastard xenos will pay for what they have done. Word from the Warmaster's flagship holds that we depart within the day."

"Excellent. I grow tired simply waiting while our enemies are so close. My flagship alone could crush them," Madthayn spoke. "I have seen the schematics of our enemy. My enginseers laughed when I asked what their threat level could be. Once we have reached Romulus I plan to launch the strike to eradicate their world personally."

"I suspect there are many who wish that honor Lord Admiral," Virenox replied. "I do hope the Warmaster assigns our division to the main drive towards the Romulan homeworld," he said as he plucked a data slate from the crook of his arm. "Admiral Halloway's Federation Guard will likely attack first and we will follow and eliminate any survivors."

"Federation Guard," Madthayn chuckled. "The ships our counterparts in this galaxy pilot are better suited to system defense, not offensive actions. Have you read the history of the Federation Thoneus?"

"I have Sir," Virenox answered. "I was most confused as to why they never took advantage of those they defeated to expand their territory. It is a basic component of our combat doctrine."

"Yes, they believe in peace at any cost," Madthayn spat. "They even allowed one of their greatest enemies, the Dominion, to save their leaders from death when they could have fractured their entire empire. And you've already read about the Borg and the virus Picard refused to use. Commissar Kandrick was most vocal about what he believes should have been done with him."

"I thought as much," Virenox returned. "I believe he will soon make a mistake and then we can do with him what needs to be done."

"He has his merits. He is a skilled diplomat; I believe he merely chose the wrong path in his life. The humans in this galaxy simply weren't born with our stomach for war. We shall have to teach it to them," Madthayn replied as he got to his feet and looked out over the command deck. Unlike the sleek, unadorned designs of the Federation, the _Divine Judgment _was a cathedral to God Emperor. Runes of faith decorated consoles and walls, and marble columns lined both sides, stone gargoyles leering down onto the crew stations. From the elevated position of the command throne Madthayn could keep watch of the hive of activity as his hundred strong bridge crew carried orders, checked ships' functions and carried out blessings and prayers to the _Judgment's _mighty machine spirits.

"Be that as it may, the incompetence of the Federation allowed our enemies to attack and destroy Terra. With its loss I hear the Warmaster intends to establish his own war council and take control of the Federation Starfleet," Virenox informed his commander.

"I have heard that as well, though his plans for the xeno races aiding us are my main interest," Madthayn said.

"I still don't understand your fascination with them Lord Admiral. They are xenos, they deserve nothing more than death," Virenox replied.

Madthayn was about to reply when a messenger came running up, his administratum robe billowing behind him like a curtain. Taking a knee he presented a sealed message scroll. "Orders from the Warmaster milord Admiral," he spoke, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Thank you, return to your post," Madthayn commanded as he snapped the wax seal and ran his eyes over the flowing high gothic script. "The Warmaster summons me to a council to be held aboard his flagship in one hour."

"Then the crusade is finally to begin," Virenox smiled. "I shall take over here Sir, you should prepare for the council."

"Very well, you have the con," Madthayn replied as slowly descended to the main level and made his way through the milling crewmen, who bowed as he passed. When he reached the lift the pair of armsmen standing guard turned and followed him inside.

…

Warmaster Derenox was pleased to find most of his commanders already present when he entered the strategium. Lord Admiral Madthayn entered a few steps behind him, taking the seat furthest from the Warmaster. The glow from the large hololith illuminated the faces of the seven men gathered in high backed chairs, their medals glinting in the dim green light. All looked up at him as he entered, flanked on either side by his personal guard. "Gentlemen," he greeted as he took his seat, his gilded throne groaning slightly as its ancient wooden frame shifted at the sudden weight "thank you for coming. I have completed my preparations for our opening moves in the crusade against the local xeno races. Our superior technology and weapons will make the conquest fairly simple, however I wish to ensure we have no gaps in our attack which will allow our enemies to damage our support base."

"What are our primary objectives to be?" Inquired Lord Admiral Arthanax of the _Dreadfist of Terra. _His cold blue eyes constantly darted from the Warmaster to the slate in his hand and back again.

"Our primary targets are the Romulan and Cardassian empires," Derenox replied as two servants, dressed in immaculate white robes, deposited decanters of amasec next to each of the commanders. "However ten hours ago I received several alterations from higher up."

"You have received word from the High Lords?" Inquired Lord Admiral Xerephos of the _Iron Will._

"No, my orders come from above the High Lords," Derenox replied, closing his eyes for several moments as a tide of whispers rolled across the table. "It seems that while we have been prosecuting the enemies of man in this galaxy, a truly monumental event has taken place on Holy Terra. My brothers, the God Emperor has returned." The silence which followed was deep enough that the distant crackles and bangs from the cargo bays could be heard. The air itself seemed to freeze in place.

"How is that possible Warmaster? The Emperor has rested on the Golden Throne for ten millennia," exclaimed Admiral Ricardus as his left hand unconsciously stroked the augmetic eye and silver skull plate which covered half his head after a terrible battle against an Ork hulk.

"The message I received carried the seal of the Emperor, which was interned along with him, as well as a code passed down among the highest ranks of the Imperium. The message could only have come from the Emperor," Derenox explained, breaking the silence enveloping the room. "He sends us his grief at the destruction of Earth and wishes for those responsible to be dealt their fate. The world of Romulus is to be destroyed utterly, and their entire civilization either wiped out or serving as slaves. The other races are to be stripped of their war fleets and confined to their home systems if they acquiesce to our demands. If they do not they shall be wiped from existence as well. Those are the Emperor's commands."

As he spoke Derenox could not deny the charge which flowed through his heart. The God Emperor had returned! He would lead Humanity back to its true path as masters of the galaxy. When Derenox had first received the message and verified that it was genuine he had fought hard not simply collapse. "I have made the final preparations for our opening move." With a few commands into his chair's rune panel the table's hololith sprang into life, casting a bright green glow over the assembled Imperium commanders and illuminating the gargoyles perching at the corners of the chamber.

When the light faded an image of the Milky Way appeared, focusing on the Alpha Quadrant. The Federation and its allies were colored gold and blue, with the Grand Alliance races indicated by crimson stains which strongly resembled spilt blood. The symbolism was not lost on the commanders.

"I trust the Romulans will be the first to feel our vengeance?" Lord Admiral Arthanax asked after draining his drink and holding it out for a servant to refill. "My forces have been drilling for weeks in anticipation of our assault. I will see Romulus burn," he promised, his eyes reflecting the light in a way as to make them look like twin sapphires.

"My own fleet, along with Lord Admiral Madthayn's battle group, will spearhead the Romulan front," Derenox replied. "You shall command the campaign against the Cardassians."

"The Cardassians!" Arthanax exploded, rising to his feet and glaring at the Warmaster hard enough that the man actually blinked. "The Cardassians are no threat to us; one cruiser could take their world! The Romulans struck TERRA ITSELF and I will see them burn for it!" The Lord Admiral thundered, the thick veins in his neck clearly visible.

"Calm yourself Arthanax," Derenox replied calmly, taking a sip of his drink. "The Cardassians are just as much to blame as the Romulans. Inquisitorial intelligence believes key components for the Romulan weapons which devastated the world below us were of Cardassian origin."

"So you see Arthanax, destroying the Cardassians will strike a blow for Terra, and if you finish the Cardassians swiftly enough I am certain you will make it in time for the final attack on the Romulan homeworld," Madthayn added, seeing the fury in Arthanax's eyes dim slightly. "All xenos deserve the fate they chose, and the Cardassians have chosen poorly. Together we shall teach them all the price of making war on mankind."

"You speak sound words Madthayn," Arthanax replied, taking his seat and tracing the Imperial Eagle inscribed on the front of his uniform, the campaign medals from his centuries of service forming a trail of glinting metal and patterns of brightly colored cloth down the Lord Admiral's chest. "But the fact remains that the weapons were delivered by Romulan vessels; the blood of billions of our race are on their hands."

"And we all share your thirst for vengeance," Derenox interrupted, "but there is more than one xeno race in need of retribution. Since you desire the Romulans so badly, I will do this. Bring the Cardassian Union's home system to compliance and bring me the heads of their leaders and the Romulan front is yours," the Warmaster proposed. "Does that satisfy you?"

"No, but I suppose it will have to suffice," the icy eyed Lord Admiral answered.

"May we see the invasion details now Warmaster? I am curious to see how you have divided the fleet," came the low, deep voice of Admiral Othoalon as the heavy set man added his own opinion to the meeting.

"Of course," Derenox replied, keeping half an eye on Arthanax as he brought up a series of golden runes clustered around the icon of Earth. Four lines radiated out in different directions. "The fleet will divide into four battle groups. Group one, under my personal command, will prosecute the Romulan front. Group two under Arthenax will bring the Cardassians to heal."

"I promise you Warmaster, I WILL be at the assault on Romulus," the Lord Admiral spoke up.

"I hope that comes to pass. Groups three and four of our armada will take the fight to the Breen and other smaller races who attacked us in the Badlands." As Derenox spoke the icons representing Imperial battle groups slid out to rest in the centers of four red areas. "Once we have their homeworlds under control we will move out and capture other major colonies. I anticipate complete victory within the week. Once our occupation forces are deployed and equipped we will move on to the smaller colonies."

"If the xenos refuse to surrender, are we authorized for planetary destruction?" Arthanax asked, his eyes catching the light in such a way as to resemble cold jewels.

"You are authorized for the destruction of centers of resistance Lord Admiral," Derenox replied. "Exterminatus level assaults are to be used if they refuse to surrender, but only if such action is necessary to prevent high loses to your forces. I want the races of this galaxy to see that we have the capacity for mercy. We simply do not have the forces required to occupy each world and still prepare for our future campaigns against the Borg and the Dominion."

"Then why can't we simply destroy their ships and confine every race to their home system?" Othoalon asked.

"That is my intention," Derenox answered, "however doing so would also require significant occupation forces and I wish to keep our army units mobile and able to support my advance on the Dominion once the larger empires here have fallen. On that subject, Madthayn?"

"Yes Warmaster?" Madthayn answered.

"Your favored races, the Klingons and Andorians, have both made requests to join our crusade against the Cardassians and Romulans. Since they have sided with us in this conflict I am inclined to allow them to continue existing as they are for the time being. They will however, remain inside their borders and not interfere with our operations."

"But Warmaster, their forces can be very useful to us," Madthayn countered. "They know how to fight in this galaxy, and the Klingons have beaten the Cardassians before."

"You are proposing we follow the example of the Tau?" Arthanax accused. "Allowing anyone who agrees to fight for us a place in our fleet and army? With all due respect, have you taken leave of your senses?"

"I have not," Madthayn replied without pause, staring straight back at his fellow Lord Admiral. "I am simply proposing we take advantage of opportunities to lessen the burden to our own forces. The Klingons and Andorians have enough ships and warriors to significantly ease our occupation of at the very least the Cardassians. They would have already added Cardassian space to their own were it not for the Dominion."

"We have no need for their help," Arthanax said simply. "I do not understand your fascination with these aliens. Their ships are pathetically weak, they have no large vessels and they travel slowly enough that a fight would be over before they could arrive. I respect your opinion Arthanax, but this galaxy is different from our home."

"Here humanity is weak and spineless," the Lord Admiral continued. "They refuse to wipe out a dangerous enemy who occupies most of a quarter of the galaxy because it would be immoral," Arthanax spat. "I would not fight with these people if I had a choice. However I have been given my orders and I WILL carry them out. I believe you need a 'wake up call' as our counterparts here say. The conquest of the Cardassians by my forces will hopefully provide that."

"I'm not arguing that the Klingons are far inferior to us technologically; I'm trying to say that we should take advantage of the assistance they can provide," Madthayn countered. "They could serve as occupation troops, freeing our Guardsmen for duties elsewhere."

"I am not comfortable allowing one xeno race to occupy worlds we intent to lay claim to," Admiral Othoalon spoke up as he adjusted his position in his seat, which groaned slightly in protest at the weight change. "The Klingons have been enemies of humanity in the past; what makes you believe that with Cardassian resources they will not be our foes again?" He asked sincerely. "My ship has fought the Tau on several occasions, and every one of the prisoners we took spoke the same blasphemous lies about how xenos should all work together for the greater good of all. The only downside was that the 'greater good' only served the Tau in the end, making them the masters of those who were supposed to be their allies."

"A difference here Alphonse is that the Tau are capable of fighting us on even terms in space. The Klingons, along with every other race in this galaxy, have nowhere near the strength to challenge us in such a way." As he spoke Madthayn realized that Arthanax and Othoalon were infiltrating his opinions and altering them. He was beginning to accept that the Klingons, Andorians and other races offering to assist them were not worthy of the task. But where his fellow commanders, men who had served the Emperor proudly for decades or even centuries, wrong in this? It was true that before the loss of their primary source of energy the Klingons had been deadly enemies of the Federation and Humanity. And the Andorians, though honorable, were at the core suspicious and erratic people. Their history with the Vulcans proved as much. Perhaps the xenos in this galaxy truly were the same as the enemies he had fought back among the stars of the Imperium.

"Then why do you hold them in such high regard?" Arthanax inquired.

"I am simply curious Arthanax. The xenos here, some of them at least, are different from those we have fought before. I simply wish to know more about them," Madthayn replied.

"They are xenos. What more is there to know? They deserve death for simply existing. I consider you a wise man Madthayn, but your unhealthy interest in these xeno races worries me."

"There is no need for worry. I know our objectives and in the Emperor's holy name I shall see his will done," Madthayn said. "Perhaps we can talk privately later," he suggested, getting a curt nod from Arthanax.

"I understand your curiosity Madthayn," Derenox spoke up, locking his eyes on Madthayn. "I was also taken back slightly at the level of cooperation between humans and xenos in this galaxy. However I quickly realized the lie this galaxy has become shrouded in. In reviewing the history of the Federation, I have made the startling discovery that xenos have tainted mankind since its first voyage into space. They have become so blinded to the horrors of space that they have nearly allowed themselves to be destroyed several times. They have been tainted and weakened by heretical philosophies and beliefs. It is our sacred duty to bring them back into the Emperor's light."

"Just as during the Great Crusade," Othoalon added. "During the later years of the Crusade one of our fleets encountered a faction of humans who allowed xenos into their empire and allowed a dangerous race which took one of the old Legions six months to eradicate to exist within their borders."

"And whenever the Federation has beaten back an enemy they have never once finished the. No, they have either made peace with them or simply not pursued them. With this attitude it is only a matter of time until the enemies of the Federation manage to destroy it. They have already destroyed Terra, we must ensure they are stopped here," Arthanax spoke.

"That is the purpose of this crusade," Derenox interjected. "We will restore mankind to its rightful place as rulers of this galaxy. With our superior technology and weapons there are none here who can stand against us. Now then, do any of you have questions regarding your assignments?"

"You wish our targets captured with minimum damage correct?" Arthanax asked.

"As I have already said, correct. You are free to destroy any resistance, but some of our target worlds may have resources which will benefit us," Derenox replied, reaching up to straighten an errant medal on his vest. "If they continue to resist the choice of action is yours."

"Very well, if there is nothing further I have work to complete aboard by flagship," Othoalon said he got to his feet. His chair shifted back a foot or so as he pushed himself up and out of its reluctantly parting embrace.

"Meeting is adjourned then," Derenox said as he quickly rose and made for the door. Pausing at the cusp, he turned back to his commanders. "I have absolute faith that we shall not fail the Emperor, for we now serve him reborn."

"We shall not fail you or the Emperor Warmaster," Arthanax replied, his eyes following the Warmaster as he moved out into the corridor, pursued by the cool air of the strategium as the warmer air of the corridor beyond flowed in.

"Well, I'll see you all on the battlefield," Othoalon promised as he too turned and took his leave, followed by the rest of the commanders save for Arthenax and Madthayn. When the door had slid shut after Othoalon, Arthanax turned to Madthayn, his expression suddenly even darker than before, and his medals gleaming in the low light like the casings of bolt rounds.

"Is it becoming clear to you yet Madthayn?" The older Lord Admiral asked. "Every one of the Warmaster's commanders bar you feel that all xenos in this galaxy should be destroyed. What will it take for you to see that?" He asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"I will admit I have shared a certain fascination with the xenos here Arthanax," Madthayn began, watching his fellow Admiral's face for any hint of a reaction. "However the burning of Terra has forced me to reconsider my position. While many races, such as the Betazoids are nearly identical to us both physically and mentally, the Romulans are also the same yet look what they have done. If mankind is to have a future here we must ensure that humanity endures and takes what is ours by the will of the Emperor."

"Excellent, I am pleased you have seen your error," Arthanax spoke, his voice modulating slightly to take a pleased tone, one such as a scholar might use to praise a student after good lessons.

"I will do my duty, and together the Cardassians will bow at our feet," Madthayn promised. "However I would like for you to consider that there may be some races worthy of brining into the Emperor's light. I trust you have read of a race known as the Preservers?"

"I have," Arthanax replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Your point being?"

"They created many races nearly identical to us in all but appearance. Perhaps some of them may yet be saved, once we have exacted our vengeance on those who have signed their deaths already."

Arthanax sighed deeply. "I thought you had learned Madthayn. A xeno is a xeno, regardless of its feelings or superficial resemblances. They must be destroyed." The Lord Admiral's voice now included a measure of disappointment.

"We allow mutants to exist of many of our worlds Arthanax," Madthayn argued. "Many races here could likely be adapted to similar roles. I don't believe they will ever be our equals, but perhaps simply killing them would be a waste."

"Hmm, an interesting suggestion. I will consider it, however for the time being we have a race to bring to heel."

"I will be at your broadside as always," Madthayn replied. "Together we shall vanquish the xenos in our way and join the Warmaster for the assault of Romulus," he promised.

"Then I will see you at Romulus," Arthanax replied as he strode towards the door. "Don't be late," he added as he slipped out.

"Did he just make a joke?" Madthayn asked the empty air as he slowly made his own way to the exit.

…

Haphisus slowly drew in a breath, letting the air fill his lungs as he focused on the deck of delicate crystalline cards stacked before him. The too-sweet smell of incense wafted around him, focusing his thoughts. Shivering slightly at the cold air cycling through his robe, he allowed himself to remember his days on Ithris IX. The cold there had been unimaginable, but it has toughened him and earned him the few friends he now cherished. Often those like him were outsiders, shunned and mistrusted for their mystic abilities, but a few whose lives he had saved had allowed him to become close to them, and now that was his main reason for continuing his life.

Closing his eyes, he focused his soul into the deck, feeling the echoes of all the others who had used these relics before. Incredibly rare in the Guard, the Imperial Tarot was normally only used by the upper levels of command. Though the image cards were fairly common, the psychoactive crystalline cards he used were almost unheard of outside of court circles and the hands of the rich.

Slowly he drew a trio of cards and placed them side by side, with the middle card slightly above the others. Flipping the middle card he smiled at the image of the Emperor sitting on a throne atop Terra. Hope. The left card to the middle revealed a grinning skull wreathed in fire, the card of death and destruction. Turning the final card he gazed at the image of a Space Marine, his sword raised high into the sky. "Victory and glory," he whispered.

Suddenly a knock came on his door. Swiftly gathering up the cards he rose to his feet and straitened a few of the larger folds in his robe. "Enter," he called. The door opened with the squeal of neglected gears, revealing a scar faced guardsman smiling as his hands clutched a small box. "Archas," he smiled "what brings you to my hole in the bulkhead?"

"We've just received our orders from Command," Archas replied as he made his way inside Haphisus's quarters. "Haven't changed much in here since last time," he remarked, running his eyes over the barren walls and small rug covering a portion of the floor, looking more than anything else like a puddle of taca pudding laced with dots of black where the deck plating showed through the frayed fabric.

"I don't get much to work with," Haphisus replied with a shrug. "Would you care for some tea? It's the one thing I never seem to run out of."

"Probably because you take all the stuff everyone else won't use. I spent three hours hacking up that stuff you fed me last week!"

"It wasn't my fault you chose the cup someone had fished from the latrines," Haphisus replied with a quiet smile as he reached up and plucked a battered tin off a nearby shelf, which rattled at his touch. "So, would you like a cup?"

"No, I have something better I brought for both of us." A bottle of topaz liquid appeared from inside Archas's uniform shirt. "Took a bit of work to get this, but it was worth it. Best I've had in years. Care for some?" He asked, pouring a small measure into one of the battered tin cups Haphisus had produced for tea. "Cheers," he said as he slammed the topaz liquid down his throat. He laughed when Haphisus, attempting to follow his lead, began coughing loudly. "Takes some getting used to I know, but it's worth is," he smiled.

"Perhaps; so you have our deployment orders?" Haphisus asked.

"From what our Lt. told us we're being diverted from our original target to the Cardassian homeworld. Apparently the higher ups want to decapitate their government and destroy their main fleet in one stroke. If the Cardassians surrender we'll go in and capture the surface."

"And if they don't surrender?" Haphisus asked.

"Then we get treated to a nice light show," Archus smiled. "From what we've seen the xenos in this galaxy are much weaker than the ones we're used to facing. On the ground they have a few things that can hurt us, but they haven't fought against our kind assaults. Tanks are practically unknown to them, and our Thunderbolts and Marauders should be able to level any fortifications they erect."

"I doubt we'll be seeing much ground combat," Haphisus said. "My cards revealed we'll be seeing fire and glory in the future, but a reading last night revealed no deaths for our regiment. That, in addition to the information my colleagues on the command deck have gathered have indicated the Lord Admiral intends to obliterate our target world. It would appear we will be seeing your light show."

"Well then," Archus replied, "I'd say that gives us reason to celebrate. This bottle's still full," he smiled as he poured them both another round.

"It would appear this is going to be an entertaining evening," Haphisus remarked as he accepted the refill and sipped it carefully, wanting to avoid the coughing fit this time.

"You have no idea," Archus smiled as he pulled a pack of cards from the small box beside him. "It's time I teach you some of the advanced moves of the game the hard way."

"As you wish," Haphisus replied as he accepted the first hand." As you wish."

…

A dozen booted feet snapped to attention as Lord Admiral Arthanax stepped out onto the command deck of his of his flagship, the cool air of the recyclers breaking over him and carrying the rich sent of incense from the censers near the preacher's pulpit. Crewmen bearing stacks of data slates and printouts hurried down walkways and rows of servitors near the read compartments clattered away at banks of cogitators under the supervision of tech priest Mosakos.

"Lord Admiral," came a call from the upper deck as a scowling man wearing the attire of a Captain and with a thick cloak made from grey fur descended to the main level, snapping a salute at his superior. "Final system checks have been completed as per your orders. We stand ready to depart on your command."

"Very good," Arthenax replied to his second. "Order all divisions to form on us. Our target is the Cardassian homeworld."

"As you command Sir. If I may inquire, why are we not joining with the Warmaster's fleet for the assault on the Romulans?"

"Because Anarius," Arthenax replied with distain, "the Warmaster believes the Cardassians manufactured parts of the weapons which burned Terra and wishes them to be taught the error of their ways."

"What of the Romulans?"

"The Warmaster and Madthayn are even now moving on the Romulan homeworld, but they are allowing the Federation Guard to be the first to engage the xenos," Madthayn explained with a snort. "Federation Guard, more a waste of time than a viable combat force wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed sir, the Federation's starships are so far removed from our own I would never set foot on one if combat was imminent. They are sterile places from what I have been told, with self-cleaning rooms, endless amounts of food, everything except weapons powerful enough to kill their enemies quickly," Anarius replied. "Is any of that correct Lord Admiral?"

"I did not see self-cleaning rooms, but everything else is true," Arthenax replied as he felt through his feet the deep noted rumble of the _Dreadfist's _enormous plasma reactors feeding power to the engines and pushing the ship out of Earth's orbit. "The Federation's strongest weapons would not even be felt by our void shields. The same applies for the Cardassians. One of our escort squadrons would be more than enough to bring their homeworld to heel. I will finish the Cardassians with one stroke and make Romulus in time to fire the salvo which turns their world into something not even recognizable."

As Arthenax spoke his right hand tightened on the grip of a helmet welded into the metal of the command throne. It was ancient and whatever insignia ad once adorned it had been burned off by a plasma blast which had melted most of the back, though only a few centimeters of the gash showed over the welding which secured it to the throne. "Just as I finished the man who wore this shall I finish every Romulan who commits the sin of existing in our galaxy."

"Two minutes to warp jump my lord!" Came a signal from the navigation post down and to the left of the two officers. "All ships signal ready!"

"Fleet-wide!" Arthenax ordered, waiting a moment until he heard the snap and pop which indicated the entire fleet could hear him. Rising to his feet he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before snapping them back open. "Warriors of the Emperor!" He began. "This day we at last strike back against the xenos who have scarred sacred Terra and committed the ultimate sin of daring to attack mankind. Today, we strike them in return, but our blow will be total and complete. Their worlds will shatter under our power, and the entire Cardassian race," he spat the word as though it tasted sour upon his tongue, "will know despair and death as they could never have imagined with the Federation before our arrival. The hammer of the Emperor will strike, and nothing will remain, only death!"

"And once we have dealt with the arrogant Cardassians we shall make haste to the world known as Romulus, where we shall deliver the Emperor's judgment to the race who dared strike Terra itself! Together my warriors we shall cast the Romulan into fire and send their souls screaming back to the hellhole from which they spawned! Do your duties, keep faith in the Emperor and within the day the light of the Emperor will shine and his eyes shall cast their gaze over us and find us worthy!" With a click of runes Arthenax cut the transmission and sitting back down in his command throne.

"A fine speech Lord Admiral," Anarius praised. "I am sure the men will perform their duties perfectly, and we shall easily make the Romulan assault," he said as he shrugged his shoulders to redistribute the weight of his cloak.

"They would have performed their duties regardless; I simply reminded them that the Emperor's eyes are now truly upon us. Look Anarius, out that window," Arthanax said, joining his second as he gazed out at the massive structure of the _Dreadfist of Terra, _stretching out a dozen kilometers ahead, spires and gun turrets poking from its surface like the quills of some poisonous beast. The distinctive red armor plating made the hull shine like a crimson jewel. "This is power. This is the strength the Emperor has gifted to his chosen warriors, warriors like you and me. With might such as this humanity had endured for ten millennia against every threat which has arisen to challenge it."

"Indeed Lord Admiral, and with the full power of this ship the Cardassians shall be wiped from the face of the Emperor's glorious realm," the Captain said, his eyes reaching out to pass over the other warships surrounding the Apocalypse battleship. "Nothing in this galaxy can stand before our might."

"Never be certain of things like that Captain," Arthenax cautioned. "Every place has its dangers, and there are things here which could harm us." Seeing the look of confusion in his captain's eyes Arthenax continued. "Races exist here such as we have never encountered before. The Organians, the Metrons, the Q; all have power different from any we have seen aside from those of the Dark Gods themselves. Fortunately none of them inhabit more than a single system and tend to have little interest in events outside their territory. I have even met one of the Q, and found him to be most irritating. He had the nerve to joke about the God-Emperor. I sincerely hope I never see him again."

"Indeed Lord Admiral, however I doubt these races will interfere. Once our enemies have fallen we can turn our attention to them."

"Warp entry in ten seconds!" Came the warning as the engine vibrations suddenly changed pitch and a subtle charge zipped through the air as the ship's Gellar Field engaged, enveloping the _Dreadfist _in an invisible energy field. Up on his pulpit Preacher Derlin lit a second incense burner and hefted open a well worm copy of the Book of Faith.

"The light of the Emperor shall brighten the hearts of the faithful, shielding those who follow his light against the darkness. We pray for his guidance and rejoice in his light. Together our souls repel the dark servants of the warp, and together we bring the Emperor's light into the darkness," the elderly man intoned, his withered fingers tracing the faded lettering of the book as he read, though his eyes hardly touched the page so well did he know its contents.

"As it has always been," Arthenax replied as a great shudder came as the massive starship around him tore a hole between dimensions and a great shadow formed for an instant as the _Dreadfist _pushed its great bulk into the Warp. A tremendous cold seemed to pass through the room, lingering just long enough for its presence to be felt before vanishing. The sounds of the bridge returned, though they had never been gone.

"Warp entry successful Lord Admiral," came a report from the navigation platform near the forward observation port, now sealed behind adamantium shutters. "Arrival at system designee Cardassia Prime estimated in thirty-seven hours."

"Excellent. Once we are within five hours of arrival begin a series of battle drills, until then I'll be in my chambers. Captain Anarius, you have the bridge," Arthenax said as he stepped down towards the main lift, pausing to kick a small piece of paper off the final step. The arms men at the lift saluted him as he passed, the door closing with a sharp hiss.

"All right," Captain Anarius announced as soon as Arthenax had gone. "I want this ship in perfect fighting condition by the time we get to our target. I want final checks run on every subsystem, with triple checks into all combat systems. Send word to Enginseer Mareth that the plasma generators are to be running at at least ninety percent, and Ordinance Master?"

"Yes Captain?" A tall man asked from halfway across the bridge as he glanced up from a complicated mess of brass dials and gears, one augmetic eye whirring as it disconnected.

"I trust you've completed your final calibrations of the targeting systems?"

"You should know by now sir that I'm never truly finished. This old crate always has something to align," the Ordinance Master smiled. "But no need to worry Captain, I'll have the old girl ready for battle. Not that we'd need much to defeat these Cardassians from what I've heard."

"Indeed, but the swifter our victory, the more quickly we can make for Romulus," Anarius replied, taking the seat at the command throne. A servo skull, gilded with gold and with a long trail or parchment fluttering behind it, hovered up to him and softly deposited the document in the Captain's lap before assuming a hover a meter from his head. "Well well," he frowned. "It would appear our luck is not so perfect after all. A group of Federation ships will meet us at Cardassia via transwarp. Picard's ship is among them," he announced, his frown deepening as he spoke. "I shall bring this news to the Lord Admiral. Ordinance Master, you have the bridge until my return."

"Yes Captain," the brass eyed man replied before turning back to his gears and lenses. When he heard the lift door hiss shut he relaxed a bit. Now no one would disturb his adjustments.

…

A small white mist filled the air and slowly drifted up, growing and becoming fainter and fainter until it vanished. A second soon joined it, this one moving a bit faster and remaining longer. The scratching of a quill echoed as Lord Admiral Arthenax inscribed intricate runes onto the pages of a tan journal. His cloak lay discarded behind his hard backed chair and his uniform jacket was open. The breaths misting from his mouth perfectly matched the immaculate white of his shirt. "And with the fleet on course for Cardassia Prime my plan is set. The Cardassians will fall in one quick stroke and I shall make Romulus in time to burn in with my own hand," he recited as he finished and closed the hard leather bindings and placed the journal into one of the dozens of thin drawers lining his grey stone desk. Stacks of barely ordered papers and data slates adorned its surface as they inevitably did anywhere high ranking fleet officers went to hide.

A large stone statue of a massive canine creature stood guard at either end of his desk, where they had stood for a century and regarded him with their glimmering citrine eyes, and above a banner unfurled across the wall, a huge crimson wolf's head streaking across its background of jet black cloth. A pair of incense burners blazes at its edges, filling the air with a sharp scent of herbs and something which hovered at the edge of the nose.

As the Lord Admiral rose to his feet, his open jacket flapping a bit with the breeze from the cooling vents, he heard a knock from the armored doors to his sanctum. "Enter," he called, closing his jacket but leaving his cloak where it was. When Captain Anarius pushed his way inside Arthenax raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were commanding the bridge," he remarked as he returned to his desk chair.

"Shortly after you left we received a message informing us that a small Federation contingent will meet us at Cardassia. Picard is among them," the captain replied. As usual his lord's eyes remained neutral and unreadable.

"So, the Federation wishes to provide a show of force at Cardassia, and they've sent their most famous man to lead it. Did the message give any indication on how many ships will be meeting us?"

"One hundred and twenty Lord Admiral. From the message they will function primarily as observers, assisting when needed and making a complete report for their leaders."

"So long as they don't get between our ships and the Cardassians I suppose their presence can be tolerated, but relay that if they attempt to interfere or hinder our assault we will not hesitate to burn them along with the Cardassians," Arthenax replied.

"With pleasure Lord Admiral." And with that the captain was gone.

"Picard, still you find your way to me," Arthenax cursed as he got to his feet and stepped over to a locked cabinet guarded by a green glowing genetic key scanner. Placing his thumb on the panel he felt a brief pain as it drew a blood sample. A quick hiss of air and the mahogany doors parted, allowing outside light to shine on a glinting and polished chain axe, its molecular teeth and silver shaft gleaming in the light. Small intricate lines of script ran parallel down the shaft, their black runes stark against the gleaming silver.

Taking the weapon in his hands, Arthenax swung it lazily over his head a few times, listening to the sounds of it cutting through the air. "It has been too long," he spoke to it, cleaving the air in front of him as if splitting an enemy it two. As he completed his forth stroke he slung the weapon over his shoulder and made his way out into the corridor, a swift three minute walk bringing him to the training range for the ship's arms men. Several glanced up to regard him as he approached. "As you were," he said when they rose to salute him. "As I have told many of you, in this room I have no rank, I am simply Arthenax. Clear?"

"As you wish," one thickly muscled man replied as he took another pull on a lho stick. "So how many today?" He asked.

"Four," Arthanax replied, "groups one and three."

"I hope you're ready," the arms man said as he entered a series of commands into a wall mounted control and seconds later four training servitors rolled out of alcoves, multiple blades swinging from the four arms on each machine. From two of the servitors came the gentle hum and glow of power weapons.

"I am always ready," Arthanax smiled as he drew a rune lined power blade from its sheath at his waist. Flicking the activation rune, he lowered the blade to his waist, tip up and his free hand hanging back near the grip of the chain axe. When the first enemy made its move, driving straight at him, Arthanax snapped into motion, dropping to the ground and rolling so that the power blade carved a furrow in the floor as he regained his feet in time to block a strike from the second power blade.

By this time the two chainsword armed training drones had closed to wither side of the Lord Admiral and dove at him with hungry spinning blades. Drawing his chain axe, Arthanax snapped it upwards to deflect the first blade, driving it into the path of a second, fouling both blades as their teeth ground against each other, but the second arms of each servitor snapped forward, forcing Arthanax to step back to avoid them and giving the second pair of enemies time to move forward and surround him.

Arthanax smiled as he ducked the first blow, feeling the charge as the power blade just grazed his hair. In return he stabbed his power sword into the gut of the first enemy, drawing a splurt of fluid and dead blood.

Jerking his blade back Arthanax swung his chain axe in a wide arc, connecting with the blade of his third enemy with a screech of molecular teeth as the stronger servitor pushed his blade back But Arthanax was ready, falling back and allowing the power blade he'd heard coming to cut four hairs from his forehead and stabbed straight up, embedding his blade in the skull of his enemy, frying its circuits and causing it to grind to a halt as its brain fried.

Flipping back to his feet Arthanax brought both of his weapons up to block a double strike from the second enemy machine. With a snap kick to the machine's head he crushed its jaw with his steel toed boot and smashed some mechanism which caused the machine's arms to flail wildly, knocking the chain blade from Arthanax's hand and cutting deep into his palm. He barely flinched. Blood flooded from the cut as he snapped his chain axe up and across the servitor's neck, releasing a shower of blood and slippery hydraulic fluid.

As the last enemy closed in Arthanax found himself caught in the expanding puddle of fluids from his vanquished enemies. The last servitor was closing on him, twin blades homing in for the killing blow. Arthanax smiled as he braced himself as best he could, pulled his arm back and snapped it forward, sending his power sword directly into the skull and brain of the machine, bringing it to a half, blood hissing as it evaporated off the surface of the charged blade.

Retrieving his chain axe and slowing his breathing, Arthenax retrieved his chain axe and bound a cloth around his hand. "Well that was a good way to work off my stress," he said as servitors, their arms replaced with shovels and lifters, trundled over and began salvaging the dead hulks of their larger cousins.

"Very impressive. I'd hate to run into you in a boarding fight," called the Lho man as he breathed out a cloud of thin smoke.

"As would I," Arthanax replied as he sheathed his still bloody weapons and made his way to the medicae section, the sharp stink of antiseptic fluids announcing its proximity as well as any marker. A pair of support staff, swathed in form fitting white gowns dashed by with a cart laden with surgical tools.

"So here you are," came a voice from within an open glass door adorned with the twin serpents of the Medicae Corps. "I was wondering when you'd make it down here."

"Surgeon Jarka," Arthanax replied as he stepped through into a darkened space filled with shelves of texts and data slates, the medicae symbols adorning them proof enough of their contents. "I require a moment of your time."

"Another training session I'd wager. That's the third time this month. Keep this up and I'm liable to win the pool we've got going," the surgeon replied as he glanced up from an open text, his short cropped white hair flashing in the bright light of the reading lamp clamped to his desk. "Well have a seat and I'll fix you right up. Got some new tools to do it too; tested of course," he added as he pulled out what both men recognized as a Starfleet medical tricorder.

"Federation technology?" Arthanax asked. "I would prefer your standard methods if you please."

"Oh don't be scared," the old man replied, sensing Arthanax's scowl without looking up from the cut as he ran the tricorder's scanner over the Lord Admiral's injury. "The new stuff does things I never thought of, plus it's of human design so there's no need for the Inquisition to drag us all into a holding cell," he joked as he removed the by now blood soaked rag concealing the Lord Admiral's injury. "Not to mention I can have you back in fighting shape in minutes instead of days now."

As he spoke Jarka slowly ran a dermal regenerator over the gash in Arthanax's palm. By the third the bleeding has stopped and after a few minutes there was no trace left of the deep injury. Flexing his hand Arthanax said "Impressive. Perhaps there are contributions these Federation types can make to our cause, if only miniscule ones."

"So we're attacking the Cardassians correct?"

"Yes, we will be at their homeworld in just over a day," Arthanax replied. "And then we shall either accept their surrender or their world shall burn."

"Well just make sure we don't take too many casualties; I still have to figure out what some of this Federation equipment does. They may know a great deal about medicine but they also seem to have a penchant for making things needlessly complicated," the surgeon said.

"They do have a habit of that," Arthanax called over his shoulder as he left the surgeon to his work. "But with the Emperor's grace, not for much longer."

…

Legate Geral stepped onto the bridge of the _Spirit of Cardassia, _taking in the familiar scent of his old friend. "Status report!" He demanded as he took his place in the Captain's chair near the rear of the bridge. The soft browns and yellows of the bulkheads were already soothing away his pounding headache left after hours of talks with the Detapa Council.

"All systems are operating at full capacity Legate," came the reply from a young Cardassian boy at the helm. Geral knew his name; Dakal had been top of his class at the military academy and had been appointed to the _Spirit _by Geral himself. As the first of the new Hutet class dreadnoughts, the _Spirit of Cardassia _was the flagship of the Cardassian Home Guard and pride of the fleet.

"The Council has received intelligence that suggests the humans are moving on the Romulan front. If this is true the Council plans to take advantage of the reprieve and complete construction of the next batch of dreadnoughts. When the Imperium Humans come for us, the council wishes to be prepared."

"How can we be prepared Legate?" Enar asked from his position at the con. "You have heard of the power the Imperium's warships possess. They have thrown back the Borg."

"And we are Cardassians!" Geral replied, "We threw off Dominion oppression and I will not allow us to fall under the yoke of human oppression. If you wish to simply give up then say so and I will end your guilt." As he spoke Geral tapped the butt of his disruptor with his index finger. "We will fight for our world, and so long as I still draw breath I will not allow these Imperium humans to set one boot on its surface."

"Understood, my apologies Legate."

"So long as we believe in our cause we will prevail. That I promise you," Geral claimed.

"Legate, sensors are reading special distortions ten million kilometers away. Power readings are climbing beyond-" Jetal called from sensors as his console shorted and spat a shower of blinding sparks in his face.

"Viewer!" Geral snapped as he called up the sensor readings on the small console extending from the arm of his chair. His eyes were greeted with the sight of space seeming to tear itself apart. Massive vessels were pushing themselves through rifts seemingly made of lightning, their shields glowing brighter than the sun as clouds of gases and space which seemed to writhe as the clouds of gas passed through it. Gradually spires and battlements became visible on the ships hulls, themselves a patchwork of grey, black and gold. One ship also seemed to be plated with crimson armor which reflected the sunlight and shone like a bloodied sword.

More and more ships tore their way into Geral's view, some only slightly larger than a Galor, others which seemed to have no end as they formed up into ranks like the ancient knights who had warred on Cardassia thousands of years ago. Words failed Geral as he looked at the sensor scans coming in. The power readings from the ships were off the scale, and their shields blocked anything more, but their sheer size was enough to give birth to a cold pit in Geral's gut. "In Cardassia's name," he whispered. Then, as he watched, the ships began gliding forward, a wall of steel and spires ready to pierce Cardassia through the heart and crush the body.

…

Lord Admiral Arthanax relaxed in his chair as he observed the thousand or so Cardassian warships clustering around their mother planet like a protective shield. "A shield of paper and fools," he remarked to himself. "All ships prepare mark targets and open fire," he ordered calmly. "One lance volley, then secondary weapons only. No need to waste valuable ordinance. And targeting solutions for orbit only. I don't wish to have our troops wading neck deep in magma when we take this world in the Emperor's holy name."

"As you command Lord Admiral," Ordinance Master Alkuso replied as he tweaked a pair of finely toothed brass dials, muttering under his breath as he calibrated his precious targeters. "Targets locked," he replied.

"Then by all means," Arthanax said, giving one of his extremely rare smiles, though one more akin to a predator than a military commander, "fire."

"All ships, open fire!" Captain Anarius relayed to the other ships, and within moments the combined fire of dozens of lance batteries tore through space, spears of the Emperor's fury which flashed through the Cardassian ranks, moving slightly as their parent batteries scythed through the Cardassian Galors and fighter squadrons. The raging fury of the Imperium armada seemed to ignite space itself, exploding ships barely seen through the Imperium' barrage as struck the Cardassian shield and shredded it. Entire ships were simply vaporized as unimaginable energies lashed through their hulls. Anti-matter reactors detonated, punctuating the bright orange and red explosions with flashes of silver light. Shockwaves pushed debris down towards the planet. Most of its burned up in the atmosphere, but enough made it to ground that tens of thousands of Cardassians were wiped from existence. "First volley complete Lord Admiral. Eighty percent of the Cardassian ships are destroyed and there is fallout striking the surface."

"Excellent, now open a general channel to the Cardassian ships and their world. It is time we accepted their surrender," the Lord Admiral said, a dark smile crossing his face.

…

"My God," Captain Picard whispered as he watched the light from the Imperium lance strike slowly fade away, revealing a veritable graveyard of wrecked ships, some still gouting fire as their remaining oxygen rushed out into space..

"Sensors are picking to minor damage to surface cities, but eighty percent of the Cardassian defensive fleet has been destroyed," Lt. Valiss replied, her Bajoran ridges deepening as she worked her console diligently, her face a mask of barely contained glee. In front of her was a sight many Bajorans would give their lives for. Cardassia Prime was at the mercy of another race, helpless just as her people had been. Since her early days in the Resistance Valiss had dreamed of one day seeing the Cardassians brought low. "This is for you Mother," she whispered. "And for all those who died. May the Prophets smile this day."

"The _Dreadfist _is broadcasting a general hail towards the Cardassians," Data reported from up at ops. "I am tying us in."

"Cardassian people," came a proud and cold voice, "I am Lord Admiral Arthanax of the Imperium of Man. Your world and all those you claim, are now under my control. You will signal your immediate and unconditional surrender, and order all ships under your control to return here at once. If you attempt to resist I will resume my attack, and this time your world will suffer far more. You have ten minutes to comply. Arthanax out."

"Any response from the Cardassians?" Picard asked.

"Several ships are responding that they will defend their world to the death, and I am detecting large numbers of encrypted communications between the Cardassian capitol and their remaining ships. Captain the remaining Cardassian ships are regrouping, and a large group of transport ships are launching from several locations on the surface."

"Sensors read approximately eighty thousand life signs on those ships," Lt. Valiss called out.

"Four Imperium vessels are moving to intercept. The Cardassians are forming a screen formation between them and the transports," Data reported.

…

Captain Delos Artrel leaned back in his command throne as he smugly observed the remaining ships of the Cardassian home fleet grow in the forward windows. "Send a general hail. Cardassian vessels, this is the Imperial warship _Arc Light. _You are ordered to reverse coarse and return to your world at once. You have thirty seconds to comply or we will open fire."

"This is easier than I thought it would be," Lt. Flavio commented as the Flag Lieutenant came up beside his captain. All around them the crew of the Gothic class cruiser moved in a well drilled yet relaxed manner. Banners of the Imperial Eagle hung from overhead on support beams and gentle trails of incense wafted through the air. "This world will be ours within hours."

"Captain, I am detecting high energy dampening fields within those ships," tech priest Aklaris called from his position near the interface to the ship's machine spirit. His mechandrites flexed and twitched as they served as a conduit between the tech priest's mind and the very soul of the warship. "Our sensors are powerful enough to cut through it. One moment…Captain those freighters are carrying large payloads of anti-matter, enough to threaten our Void shields"

"Are they still accelerating?" Delos asked. Getting a nod in reply he grinned. "Then shoot them down. It seems we must teach these xenos one final lesson."

"Forward batteries acquiring targets," Ordinance Master Vurial called out. Just as the hum of lances reached a peak there came a tremendous flash of light and the entire bridge crew was hurled to the deck. Explosions rumbled through the metal floor plating, and several servitors were electrified as a power cable overloaded and writhed across the deck for a few moments, their biological components giving off the nauseating scent of cooked meat. The bulkheads groaned and cracked but by the Emperor's grace and the _Arc Light's _sturdy frame none failed.

"Status report!" Captain Artrel demanded.

"Void shields down, hull breeches in the forward torpedo bays. Sensors read vacuum in those sections but the bulkhead doors have sealed. Structural damage to forward sections Alpha twenty-seven to Beta Nine. Main systems are stable however. It would appear the enemy weapons engaged their warp drives and rammed us, dropping back to impulse only meters from impact," Aklaris reported as calmly as ever. One of his mechadendrites had been severed in the impact and two others were fusing it whole again.

"Were any other ships hit?"

"Confirmed; the _Saint's Valor _and _Strident Virtue _have been destroyed, and several other ships have lost sections of their void shields and taken hull damage," the tech priest replied.

"Open a channel to the Lord Admiral right now!" The Captain ordered, drumming his fingers against the padded arm rests of his satin covered command throne. At last Arthanax's image fizzled into existence. "Lord Admiral, my ship is damaged but functional. We must retaliate against this attack!"

"I agree Captain, and you have my condolences for any casualties you have taken. These Cardassians have demonstrated they will not surrender easily, and I am not about to risk more Imperial lives to capture a world my augers tell me has no worthwhile resources to mine as it is. Stand by," Arthanax commanded, and his image vanished, only to be replaced by his strong voice as it rang across the fleet.

"Warriors of the Emperor," he began as always "today we have shed blood against the enemies of man. They have taken human live once again, and this we cannot tolerate. My augers tell me there are many more weapons of the same type which struck our fleet just moments ago. I will not allow the Cardassians to deploy these weapons against us. The time has come to teach the xenos who stand against us the price of defiance. All ships are to target the planet and remove any trace of the heretics now fouling it with their presence. Suffer not the xeno to live!"

"Suffer not the xeno to live!" The cry rang out on the _Light's _bridge, along with the command decks of every ship in the fleet. Slowly the ponderous vessels of the Imperial Navy took up bombardment positions above Cardassia Prime. Weapon barrels glowed and the first shells were cycled into the breeches of macro cannons. Soon thousands of weapons were locked on the world below. All that remained was a single world.

…

Aboard the _Dreadfist of Terra, _Lord Admiral Derenox waited until the final ships were in position. Only a few dozen ships were directly in orbit, but they would be more than sufficient for the task at hand. Arthanax could feel his blood pounding in his veins as he prepared to consign a world to oblivion. "All ships fire on my command."

"Lord Admiral, a signal from Captain Picard," a crewman from the communications array called out. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Does he now," Arthanax grimaced. "Very well, I'll allow it," he sighed, wondering what the man could possibly want now. "Yes Picard, what is it?"

"Lord Admiral, my sensors tell me you're preparing to bombard the surface of Cardassia," the voice of Picard came over the comm. "I wish for you to cease this course of action. I am certain that with their last defenses gone the Cardassian government will be more receptive to your demands."

"They have taken the lives of my men," Arthanax replied, faning shock even though he'd anticipated this reaction from the Federation captain. "They shall suffer for it."

"Then simply send down your ground troops. The Cardassians are defenseless; there is no need to inflict more harm on them. Your destruction of their fleet has already likely taken more lives than the Cardassian missiles did. I implore you, don't do this," Picard asked, his voice betraying his sadness but also his resolve. "Or I will be forced to take action to prevent it."

"Are you threatening me?" Arthanax growled. "Very well then, I will do as you ask."

"You will?" Picard replied, clearly surprised nearly beyond words.

"Yes, after I teach the Cardassians the price of taking the lives of servants of His Divine Majesty's navy." Nodding to Captain Virenox, he watched as a brief salvo of fire rained down on Cardassia, focusing on the largest cities and all military instillations. Within moments dozens of dust clouds were rising into the sky and several volcanoes began erupting, sending slow moving tides of magma across small portions of the surface.

"Now Picard," Arthanax smiled, "the Cardassians have been shown the error of their ways. I will be sending a portion of my ground forces down to prepare for our occupation." Turning to Anarius he asked "How many ships took damage in the attack?"

"Seven Lord Admiral, though most of them have repaired it," the Captain replied.

"Very well then, we'll leave them, along with enough troops to claim the planet in the Emperor's name while the rest of our fleet makes for Romulus. Picard, you and your fleet may stay here and provide any form of aid to the Cardassians you wish. I caution you however, do not interfere with our operations. That is all, Arthanax out."

"The fleet is forming up Sir. We will be ready for warp entry in five minutes," Virenox said as he formed a smile to match that of his commander. "Picard will likely remain in this system long enough for us to bring fire and death to the Romulans. Then we can concentrate on securing what we've won."

"Correct Virenox. The Cardassian below will serve the Emperor as the slaves all xenos deserve to be before they are wiped from existence. But for now we have a world to avenge. I will be in my-"

"Lord Admiral, we are receiving an urgent distress call from the _Wraith, _flagship of the Federation Guard. They report they have been ambushed by Romulans and are suffering heavy casualties!" Came a sudden shout from the comm. pit.

"It would seem we shall get the opportunity to solve two problems at once Sir; we can bring our justice to the Romulans while at the same time showing these Federation types they cannot fight a proper war without us."

"Agreed Captain. Helmsmen, once we enter the Warp make full speed for the last reported position of the Federation Guard fleet. It is time we took our vengeance on the slayers of Earth."

"As you command Lord Admiral," came the reply as the Gellar Fields came online and the imposing bulk to the _Dreadfist of Terra _shouldered its bulk into the Warp. Soon the power of the Imperium would echo over the ruins of yet another race, and the light of the Emperor would shine like a burning torch over the entire galaxy.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: **

As the first wisps of Mar's smog choked atmosphere brushed against the descending hull of the Emperor's transport, the lord of Mankind ran his hand along the gilded pommel of his sword. He could sense the evil beneath the surface much clearer now, even keeping most of his power in check. It was much different than anything he had sensed before. To his mind sight it came as a cold void, completely devoid of the energy of the Warp. Indeed, it was almost invisible even to his formidable powers, psychic energy simply sliding over it and leaving hardly a sign of any disruption. The effect was similar to that of an untouchable, the psychic blanks who made up the Sisters of Silence aboard the Black Ships and whom had once fought at the Emperor's side. The difference was that, while the power of an untouchable repelled psionic abilities, the power he sensed seemed to attempt to hide from it. The Emperor's body gave an involuntary shiver as he did his best to feel it without allowing it to see him.

With every inch close to Mars, the cold in the Emperor's soul grew. He knew that, due to his power, he was the only one able to sense the anti-warp power, similar to how a high powered searchlight could reveal more at longer range. But by the same token, his very power would make it easier for whatever was waiting on Mars to sense his approach. He knew the element of surprise would not last much longer.

With a sudden lurch, the ship began dropping rapidly, speeding for the surface of the red world below them. The psionic echoes of ten thousand years ago still rang in the Emperor's mind, though how many of them were within his mind and how many actually there he could not say. He had felt the great suffering on Mars when Horus's Fabricator General had taken control here. He had felt from the palace on Terra the slow and quick deaths of billions as ancient viral plagues ravaged the Martian soil, and weapons even the Emperor had refused to use, terrifying sentient machines and weapons which tore apart both body and soul, had been unearthed and set lose on anyone in their path. Chaos had made its home on Mars, and even now, after ten millennia of reconsecration, the taint remained, guarded by potent wards, but remaining nonetheless.

"My Lord, we will be docking in less than a minute," the Fabricator General said as he closed his eyes and hooked one writhing mechadendrite to a data port. His closed eyelids fluttered rapidly as his cybernetically enhanced brain linked with the shuttle's machine spirit.

The sensation of linking was something which could not be described with crude words. The Fabricator's mind was free, flowing like quicksilver across the ocean of programs and algorithms which filled the memory banks of the shuttle. His mind's eye translated everything into a sea of black, with strings of light taking the shapes of numbers and symbols. If he looked out far enough he could sea the patterns they formed, the will of the ancient machine spirit whose eyes he could even now feel on him. It was much more powerful than most others he had communed with on small craft; its gaze was critical but accepting and instantly the Fabricator General knew everything the shuttle's systems knew.

With a slight jolt, the Fabricator disconnected himself from the shuttle's data port. "My loyal followers are awaiting us," he said, taking a moment to re-accustom his mind to the physical world.

"Very well," the Emperor replied. He could sense danger ahead and knew blood lay ahead, both loyal and traitor, and the thought sent a pang of grief sounding deep inside him. _It was all my fault, _he said in his mind. _My pride. _As his thoughts briefly turned to the past, the Emperor once again felt the weight of the countless billions who had died in Horus's civil war. He had kept that feeling with him as a reminder so he would never forget. Everything that had happened he knew had stemmed from his own arrogance and pride. He had believed mankind was infallible, that his sons were infallible. When he had censured Lorgar for his violence, when he had outlawed librarians and forbidden Magnus from practicing sorcery….

Magnus, Lorgar, the two names who cut the Emperor's soul deeper than any other. Lorgar, who had been driven to Chaos over his grief at what he perceived to be his father telling him everything he believed was a lie. That the Emperor did not love him as he did all his sons. And then Magnus, who had remained loyal until the very end; who had tried to warn his father of the coming storm. The Emperor had rewarded his son's attempt at help with rage and sending a force to drag him to Terra. _If only I had listened,_ he thought, _things could be so different. _

A warning klaxon snapped the Emperor back to reality as the ship made to land. The Emperor quickly cleared his head and focused his mind on the task ahead. He would need all his power to defeat whatever awaited him here, and this time he swore he would not fail.

With a heavy thump the shuttle made contact with the ground, the hiss of coolant jets and the popping of hot metal a pleasant change from the roaring and shaking of the downward journey. The Emperor was already moving, striding past the quickly forming Custodes ranks and out into the docking bay. His eyes were greeted by a vast metal cavern carved mostly from rusted sheets of steel. The walls were surprisingly barren, with only a few humming cogitators and a control station halfway up the thirty meter wall on the far side, sticking out from the wall like a brass boil. The Emperor could distantly make out a servitor clicking away inside.

Overhead lights set into the ribbed ceiling cast the silvery and brass metals in a soft golden light which gleamed like a dulled suit of Custodes armor. The real Custodes were already in ranks behind the Emperor. But there were others in the chamber. Ranks of tech priest and crimson armored tech guard stood in orderly ranks, and as one they bent their knees to the golden warriors standing before them. The clang of metal striking metal sounded like the impact of an artillery shell which resounded off the walls and lasted several long seconds in the confined space.

"Rise," the Emperor commanded to the men before him as the Fabricator General moved to stand beside his Omnisiah. "You have chosen your supporters well," he remarked, reaching out with his mind. "Not one of them are under the influence of the evil here. However I can sense that it is aware of us now. You must make haste and gather the rest of your forces. Focus your efforts on the armories and Titan bays. Once I and my warriors deal with the real enemy we will join you."

"I understand Lord, but I should wish to know the identity of our enemy," the Lord of the Machines asked, his robes flaring with the rush of air from a ruptured coolant line on the transport.

"Our enemy is a creature from the dawn of the universe," the Emperor replied, "a being born from the first energies of this galaxy. It has slept here for countless centuries, but twenty millennia, it woke and saw the power of mankind. It feared this power and so acted to control it. I cannot explain everything now, but know that this enemy is directly responsible for the loss of the STC systems and the wonders they contain." The Emperor felt the anger rise in the men before him as their Omnsiah explained how their greatest treasure was lost. "This enemy still holds dominion over parts of this planet and prevents you from realizing the true power of Mars. Its name, is C'tan," he hissed through clenched teeth. "It's followers are the Necrons."

"Necrons on Mars?" One of the tech priests asked, an ancient man with no visible organic components remaining and a long crimson robe asked, steam issuing forth from a vent on his back as he spoke, his voice harsh and electronic. "I was in charge of the burial of the Noctis Labyrinth, and there were those there who sought to access the wreckage of the Necron ship destroyed on the ground."

"Cultists," the Emperor replied, "and it is time the curse they have worked on this world and beyond for ten thousand years to be broken." As he spoke the Emperor walked forward, his steps echoing from on high as he crossed the gap between the Custodes and the tech priest. Closing his eyes he raised a hand which began glowing golden and sending a soft light flowing out over the assembled loyalists, Custodes, tech priests and guard alike.

All touched by the light felt their bodies grow warm and their limbs tingle, or spark in the case of the many augmetics present. A great sense of purpose flooded into them, and they felt the Emperor reaching inside them and leaving something behind. When the light faded and the loyalists opened their eyes they saw a sight which sent great joy through their hearts, an emotion long since forgotten to many of them. The Emperor was smiling, and it was a strong, confident smile, one a commander gave to his troops before the war, even though he knew many would not come back.

"What you just experienced was me transferring a portion of my energy to you so that you may fight in my name that much harder. The Necrons and their false god will seek to slaughter you all and consume your souls to fuel its own rebirth. You will need all your strength to stand against them. Now go, and purge the darkness from this place! Reclaim Mars for the true machine god!" The Emperor commanded, drawing his sword in a shower of golden light.

"May your light protect us Omnisiah," the Fabricator called as he followed his men out into a large well-lit corridor beyond.

"My Lord, what are your orders?" Asked one of the dreadnoughts as it opened and closed a massive power fist, arcs of energy snaking between the claws' digits.

"We go down," the Emperor replied simply. "Our enemy lives in the deepest depths of this world, and the path there will not be easy."

"If it were, we would not be Custodes," Handris replied as he hefted his guardians spear.

"Then let us go; it is time to correct the mistakes of the past," the Emperor answered. As he took his first steps towards the large armored portal ahead, he could not keep the visions of the past from brushing his mind. He could see in his mind the terrible things which had happened here, still hear the echoing screams of those who had dies. He shook his head to clear it. "When we meet those under the influence of the C'tan, do no hesitate, for they are just as much the enemy as the Necrons who will bar our way," he said, though more for his own benefit that his warriors. After ten thousand years of consuming the souls of those he had been born to protect, he would do everything in his power to prevent other meaningless deaths by his hand.

As they passed under the arch and into the brass and silver corridor beyond, the air grew cold and stale, as though the portal had been the surface entrance to an ancient tomb. A chill wind seemed to blow across the golden intruders, but not a fiber of clothing so much as twitched. "With me," the Emperor said, his blade glowing as he warmed the air around his party. The light still seemed to be leeching from the air, traveling in streams of barely visible energy along the floors and walls as though the floor itself was drinking the energy from the Emperor's blade. "He wants to be found," the Emperor said to himself as he led his warriors after the first light stream. "His first error."

…

The Fabricator General ran his organic palm across a gilded scanner plate as his mechadendrite entered several terabytes of information into the locking mechanism. Over and over again the machine spirit queried him for complex algorithms and passwords. Every second brought ten new requests, and the Fabricator answered them all within a fraction of a second. The passage he stood in was huge, arching several dozen meters overhead and supported by a series of metal columns, tarnished with age and studded with flickering torches and incense burners. Behind him tech priests and several rows of tech guard waited as, with a tremendous groaning, the bronzed doors, carved with an enormous cogwheel symbol, slowly swung inward, allowing a blinding light to shine from within.

"Follow me," the General commanded as he entered an even vaster cavern, this one wholly metallic and shining with the labored work of thousands of menials. Enormous phosphorus lights shone dimly overhead, bathing the cavern in a subdued lighting which allowed the hundreds of incense burners to create their own sparks of illumination. Vast adamantium gantries stretched back hundreds of meters, and resting in each was the slumbering bulk of one of the titan war machines of the Legio Crackus, one of the four titan legions defending Mars. The vast forms of the war machines, gleaming with sacred oils and festooned with countless seals promoting purity and restful sleep, seemed to observe the intruders through their dark eye ports, and the faint sounds of chanting echoed from far off on the other side of the bay.

"The great machines' sleep is undisturbed," one of the tech priests said as he made the sign of the machine across his breast with two glinting metallic hands.

"No, something is wrong here," the Fabricator replied, closing his eyes and listening, not with his physical ears, but with his soul, which had long ago bonded with the technology around him. He could hear the subtle vibrations in the ground from distant plasma reactors, sense the charged particles in the air from power conduits, and the gentle symphony of the machine spirits around him filled his being, bringing with it a feeling far greater than joy, beyond anything a normal man could understand. The notes of millennia danced around him, but something was different; a note was out of place, different in pitch. "The song of the machines is out of sync. One is in pain!" He said, snapping his eyes open. "That way," he pointed across the bay to the far side of the adamantium bay.

As the party made their way through the sacred place they began to notice subtle changes. The temperature was a fraction of a degree colder, and the almost nonexistent vibrations of the machines were out of sync, a distinction noticed only by the senior priests, each of whom had spent centuries tending the machines of this world.

"Fabricator, over here," a priest with a back bulging with a servo harness called as he stooped at the base of one of the titan gantries. In one of the mechanical arms hanging from the arachnoid frame he held a black cube with several conduits hanging from it. "This was interfaced with the diagnostic console for the titan," he said, sweeping an arm upwards at the massive Warhound scout machine above. "I do not know its' function, but it is not a standard design."

"That is because it isn't," the Fabricator replied. "It is Necron technology," he scowled. The fact that xeno technology was here, in one of the holiest sites in the galaxy, brought the leader of the Cult Mechanicus close to rage. "The cultists are attempting to seize control of our war engines."

"What is your command Fabricator?" The arachnoid armed priest asked as he ran a scanner over the cube, frowning as the readings came back distorted by the device's casing.

"We must act quickly. If the followers of the C'tan are already accessing our titans, their plans must be nearly ready to enact. We will activate all titans under our control and muster them for combat as quickly as possible. We will forgo the customary activation rituals," he said. Noting the shocked faces around him he continued. "We must activate them before whatever blasphemous plans of the heretics succeed and awaken the titans under Necron control."

"I am afraid you are already too late," came a mocking voice as a man stepped from the shadows of the Warhound's heel. He wore black armor, which was smooth and absorbed any light, bathing the man in ever deeper shadows, however a golden rune in the shape of a Terran dragon stood in stark contrast. A cloak which hung like a black mist clung to his form, but one arm was illuminated by a glowing green orb set into a bladed staff. "The true master of Mars has awakened, and he desires your souls," the man said, his voice as cold as the air which blew from his cloak.

"Identify yourself!" The Fabricator demanded as the tech guard snapped their weapons to bear on the new arrival.

"I am simply a servant of the true ruler," the man replied in a calm tone. "You have all been misled by false beliefs and pointless rituals. This entire world," he spread his arms wide, his cloak billowing out behind him, "has fallen into anarchy and decay. But now that the true lord has returned, all shall be restored."

"Your false promises are of no use here, Necron servant," the Fabricator General replied. "If you tell me what your master is plotting I promise to make your death quick." As he spoke the Fabricator's felt the air shift as something moved in the shadows behind the cloaked man. "Cover!" He shouted, diving to the ground just as a blast of sickly green energy pulsed over his head, disintegrating a support strut of the titan gantry. From the shadows of the titan gantry emerged a dozen Necron warriors, their gauss flayers glowing brightly as they opened fire on the mechanicus servants. Three tech guard and one tech priest were caught and flayed layer by layer, their screams echoing off the high walls and ceiling as their skin, organs and bones were quickly layered away, leaving nothing behind.

As the Necrons retargeted their weapons the Fabricator's men retuned fire. The blindingly bright blue pulses of plasma shots, the searing heat of melta blasts and the staccato bark of bolt weapons flared back at the Necrons, though less intensely as the mechanicus tried to avoid damaging the sacred works around them. Still, four of the Necrons were felled by the return fire, their metallic bodies melting, shattering and crashing to the floor. The remaining machines marched forward, firing in unison and keeping the admech forces pinned down as the cloaked man waved his staff, bringing two of the fallen Necrons back to their feet, metal flowing like quicksilver as it reformed over blackened and dented components.

"You cannot stop us, why are you resisting?" The man asked as calmly as if he were questioning wayward children as he sheltered behind the wall of Necrons advancing on the pinned mechanicus warriors. "The master of Mars wishes to embrace all of his servants. All you need do is lay down your arms, kneel to his glory, and eternal life and power shall be yours," he said, smiling.

"Your lies have gone on far too long!" The Fabricator General shouted over the roar of the firefight. The weight of fire was gradually shifting in the mechanicus favor as one by one, the Necrons vanished as their metallic bodies took too much damage to regenerate. Still, their weapons were scything through the entrenched tech guard as well. One of the tech priests stood from cover, a plasma gun in each hand in his servo harness, and fired four bursts into the Necrons, cutting two warriors in half and tearing the leg from a third. As he slid back into cover a bright green blast from the black armored man's staff caught him, reducing his servo harness to dust and throwing him to the floor hard.

"You cannot win. Join us and become the masters of technology you once were." The man's voice seemed to flow across the room and slither inside the minds of the humans battling him. They all felt as if something was moving under their skin, causing them to begin to lower their weapons. "Yes, you see? The master of Mars does not wish to harm you. Now stand and walk beside the loyal followers of-" the man was stopped when a blue plasma bolt impacted his chest armor, eating through the black material instantly and cremating the internal organs beneath. He crumpled to the ground, phasing away just as he hit, along with the remaining Necron warriors.

The Fabricator General holstered his plasma pistol, its barrel still glowing from the shot which had ended the fight as he stood to survey the damage. His hand was shaking slightly from the amount of effort it had taken him to pull the trigger in the face of the psionic attack the C'tan's servant had launched.

The titan gantry above him was pockmarked with holes from Necron gauss weapons, and plasma impacts and melta weapons had left their own marks on the floor and support pillars. It pained him to see such damage to a sacred place such as the titan bay, but he forced those feelings down. "Secure the titans, and let the crews know it is safe for them to enter."

"Yes Fabricator," one of the tech priests replied, activating a comm. unit on one of his arms and connecting to the complex where the prized titan crews waited for the signal that it was safe for them to mount their god machines. Meanwhile two other tech priests tended to their brother who had taken the Necron staff's blast. They each drew tools from their belts and worked on a still smoking area of his back.

As he watched his men tend to the titans and the damage done to the bay, the Fabricator General made his way to the center of the cavern, where a shrine to the machine god jutted up from the floor like a spike of pure bronze against the shining silver around it. A breeze from a nearby cooling vent left a smattering of water droplets on the closest wall. Streams of mathematical calculations and prayers to the omnisiah circled the outside walls, and as the Fabricator stepped inside the steams revealed themselves along the interior walls as well, spiraling down to the floor and circling towards a central alter to the machine god. A ten meter tall statue gazed up at the ceiling, cradling a gold and silver sphere in his hands that the Fabricator knew was a replication of an STC system, the holiest technology in the galaxy and the object of ten millennia of searching.

As he knelt to the statue, the Fabricator felt something strange. An odd charge was in the air, so faint he wouldn't have detected it were he standing. Keeping his eyes closed, he slowly felt his way around the shrine, meticulously mapping every square millimeter. Finally he came to the base of the statue, where the charge was strongest. As he felt around with his hand a tech priest entered the shrine, pausing to make the symbol of the machine across his chest. "Yes?" He asked.

"Fabricator, the titan crews have arrived. The bay is ours," the tech priest replied, his augmetic eyes whirring faintly as he took in the shrine. "What are your next orders?"

"There is a strange energy here," the Fabricator replied. "And it is centered here."

"More Necron blasphemy?" The priest asked, his voice dropping low as he imagined yet more unholy technology desecrating a holy shrine to the machine god.

"I'm not sure, but we cannot take the chance of a taint remaining here while we continue on. Assist me." The Fabricator placed his hands on one side of the statue's base and began pushing. The tech priest, his robes tattered along one side from a near miss by a gauss flayer, applied his own machine enhanced strength. Slowly, the statue began tipping, allowing a stale wind to blow from beneath.

"Fabricator, the statue," the tech priest warned as the machine god's statue began listing dangerously backward.

"I have it," the General replied as he applied all his strength, toppling the statue but maintaining a hold of the head with his mechadentrites so that it impacted more gently and thankfully did not crack or break apart. The hole in the floor was about a meter wide and as black as space. An unearthly cold wind came up out of it, laden with the smell of air not disturbed for many millennia. "So, our enemy has left us a route to his lair," the master of Mars smiled. "Tech priest, what is your name?"

"My lord, I am Magi Arakis Drensan, and for the last three centuries I have served as custodian of the techno archaus research labs in the northern sector of the Temple of the Sacred Light."

"Very good," the Fabricator replied, looking the man over. He was tall, just over two meters and armored in a suit of form fitting ceramics with the symbol of the mechanicus standing out in bright red against the grey and bronze armor. A melta gun rested across his back and a power blade hung in a scabbard on his right hip. "I must direct our forces here on the surface, but you will take a contingent and explore where this leads. If it does lead to the lair of the C'tan, it could be invaluable in the coming battle."

"As you command Fabricator," Arakis replied with a bow.

As the Fabricator returned to the titan par proper a tech priest carrying a communication relay ran up to him. "My Lord, we have received reports of combat breaking out in dozens of locations across the surface. Our own tech priests, along with millions of menials and servitors, are attacking the remaining titan bays and planetary armories, and a large group is pressing the defenses around the Noctis Labyrinth," the priest reported.

"So, the traitors have finally shown their hand," the Fabricator General replied in a low voice thick with rage. Turning, he addressed the entire titan bay. "Servants of the Omnsiah, hear my words! Ten thousand years ago the dark gaze of Chaos fell upon our world. The terrible deeds committed on that day shall never be forgotten, but now a new evil has arisen from beneath the holy soil we have so valiantly guarded for ten millennia. The servants of the C'tan, a false god who once held dominion over this world before the coming of the great Machine God, have returned to enslave us all and ensure that our past, our greatest achievements remain buried for all time. We cannot allow this blasphemy to continue! TO ARMS MY FAITHFULL SERVANTS OF THE TRUE GOD OF MARS!! We must defeat this attack and banish the false C'tan once and for all!"

"For the Omnisiah!" One tech priest shouted, raising a plasma gun over his head.

"For the glory of Mars!" Cried another. The cries continued to grow, echoing off the walls of the massive titan bay. An air of holy rage seeped into the air as one by one the war machines of the Legio Cracken rose from their gantries, holy light burning in their eye lenses. The vibrations of their plasma reactors sent shivers through the reinforced metal of the floor, and as the god machines took their first steps the room shook.

"Our task has only begun," the Fabricator General shouted above the rising tide of noise. "We must ensure the rest of our titans are revived and the legions of Mars brought to bear against the traitors who even now seek to defile the very core of our sacred brotherhood. As during the days of the Dark Mechanicus," he said, sensing the deep rage at the mention of the Adeptus Mechanicus's greatest and darkest secret, when fully a third of their order had turned from the light of the machine god and embraced the mad ways of Chaos, "we must purge Mars of all those who stray from the true path, which has been obscured even beyond our own knowing. I cannot reveal the depth of the lie now, but once Mars is secure and the Omnisiah has slain the C'tan, Mars shall be rebuilt as the wonder it once was! Our technology shall be reborn, all that has been lost relearned, and new technologies created from the minds kept trapped by the C'tan for far too long! Now to your weapons! Carry forth the word of the Omnisiah, and we shall purge all the false worshippers!" A great cheer erupted from everywhere around the Fabricator General, and despite his calculating mind, he felt a brief park of joy and pride.

Crossing over to the largest titan in the bay, a mighty Imperator with mighty slabs of bronze armor plating and bearing the symbol of the Legio Cracken, a golden cogwheel set over a clenched fist holding a spanner. Its sheer bulk filled the master of Mar's vision as he entered an open hatch on the heel of the left leg. Inside the welcome sounds of chugging logic engines and humming plasma relays filled his ears, and he allowed himself half a moment to link his soul with the machinery around him. The sudden rush of power and emotion from the massive, ancient machine spirits nearly overwhelmed him, and it took all of the Fabricator's will to return his mind to his immediate surroundings.

Before the Fabricator realized it, he was standing at the door to the titan's command deck, the age worn steel opening of its own accord, revealing the semi-circular array of stations from which the titan was directed. Down near the eyes the tech priests controlling sensors and primary motion were stationed before the eyes, allowing them to see and prepare for any undetected obstacles in the titan's path. Further towards the center of the room and between the eyes sat the moderati who controlled weapons and void shields. The blue and green lights of their rune screens reflected off their augmetic eyes, giving them the appearance of strange insects when taken into account along with their facial implants and the tubes running from their necks to their consoles. The entire command deck was hot and dry, with cooler air blowing in from ducts in the floor and slowly lowering the temperature to a better level for the sanative machines around the edges.

The Princeps, an ancient man with wrinkled skin and a head adorned only by a handful of silver white hairs, regarded the Fabricator as he entered. "Welcome master of Mars," he said, bowing a low as his bones, atrophied from decades of sedentary life in the command throne of his war engine, would allow. "All systems are prepared and the legion is ready to move."

"Then by all means Princeps, take your legion to battle in the defense of Mars," the Fabricator replied as he crossed over to a second throne mounted behind that of the Princeps. "Princeps, permission to engage my own mind link?"

"Of course my Lord," the old Princeps smiled, his skin crinkling even more with the motion. "It has been far too long since the machine core has felt the presence of a man of your standing. The look in the Princeps' eyes betrayed his misgivings about another man, even a man as great as the Fabricator General, linking with his machine. Still, he made no comment as the master of Mars sat at the black and bronze throne, allowing the connector plugs to pierce his skin and link with the most sophisticated of his implants, and after a moment he could feel the ancient machine spirits accepting him as he bared his soul to them, master of the world and servants of its great works joining their essences together. It was a feeling so beyond ordinary men as to be indescribable, a perfect melding of man and machine only possible with a creation from a time where mankind had, for a brief instant in time, perfected the linking of two souls, one of metal and one of flesh. A sensation only felt a handful of times in a millennia.

"Princeps Kitharas," the Fabricator spoke, his voice mirrored by a deep resonating tone from the speakers protruding from the ceiling and edges of the chamber, "guide us to our brothers." He could feel, even from a distance, the cries of pain from fellow titans as the servants of the C'tan attacked their metal and datalogical hearts. "The time to prove our worth in the eyes of the Omnsiah has come at last."

"As you command," the Princeps replied, and with a thought the massive, nearly ninety meter tall war machine took its first steps towards the huge doors at the far end of the titan bay, which were already opening, their twenty meter thick adamantium frames groaning and straining as the pale red sunlight of Mars filled the bay as if bathing it in the blood of the slaughter to come. "What course my Lord?"

"The titan bays of the Legio Drackus; we must rescue our brother machines," the Fabricator and titan spoke as once, their combined voices resonating within the large command space and filling the crew with courage as the mighty machine spoke directly to them. And so, with clanging and ground shaking steps, the titans of the Legio Crackus stepped out into the pale light of the Martian sky. Pillars of smoke were rising from several complexes around the titan bay, and through the titan's sensors, both the Princeps and Fabricator General saw small firefights underway as loyalists and traitors once more clashed on the red soils which would soon be red for an entirely different reason. It was time to make a difference, and with an earth shattering step, the battle was joined.

…

Each step was deafening as the Emperor and his Custodes made their way through dark, empty corridors down into the depths of Mars. The corridors had slowly shifted from bronze and silver adamantium to pure black metal which was freezing to the touch. The air was so cold that the Custodes had donned their protective helms, and every now and then there came the crack of ice falling to the ground from one of the dreadnoughts. The only light came from the golden eye pieces of the Custodes and the glowing sword of the Emperor as he led the way, attempting to reach out with his mind to see the way ahead, but the deeper they came the more clouded his mind sight grew.

"Lord, I find it curious that we have encountered no enemies thus far," Brother Captain Handris broke the silence.

"Our enemy is simply luring us into a trap," the Emperor replied. "He is waiting for us to penetrate deep enough that we will not be able to escape."

"And our response will be to spring that trap and turn it against those who hunt us," one of the dreadnoughts finished. "Just as it was on Argthor Nine."

"Exactly old friend," the Emperor replied. The dreadnought, Brother Captain Aldrant, had been grievously injured in an ambush where he had personally slain nearly three hundred warriors of an unknown xeno race when they had attacked the Emperor's position during one of the thousands of conquests during the Great Crusade. After the battle his injuries became too severe for his body to continue, and he had selected to serve on as a dreadnought.

As the Emperor's army came to a fork in the passageway his senses warned him of danger and he raised his sword just as bolts of green energy came crashing down the corridor. The Emperor swung his sword, letting loose a tide of colorless warp energy which exploded on contact with the Necron weapons, unleashing a storm of dust into the air.

"Open fire!" Handris shouted as he fired a burst of bold shells into the now revealed party of Necron Warriors. The metallic soldiers, their bodies accentuated by bright golden runes branded onto them, advanced with a disturbing silence. One of the vanguards fell, its head blasted off by Handris's precision fire, but another instantly stepped forward to take its place. He fired again, this tie ducking as return fire blasted over his head. All around him his fellow Custodes reacted as they had been trained, firing in short burst while loosening their formation to give themselves more room to avoid enemy fire.

As the Necrons advanced, the Emperor stood unmoving, gauss fire bending around him as reality around him flickered and shifted as if caught in a heat haze. In return, bolts of power erupted from both the Emperor's sword and the spread talons of his lightning claw, melting Necrons in groups of three or more each time. His eyes blazing with power, the Emperor finished off the last warriors with a bolt of gold light which melted them into thick puddles of bubbling metal which vanished seconds later. "We move on," the master of mankind spoke, stepping confidently into the right hand corridor. "That was merely the scouting wave. The next challenge will be much greater."

As the advance resumed, Handris found himself marching just to the right of the Emperor. Being so close to his lord, Handris could feel the power radiating from him. It felt similar to the sun's rays hitting his face while patrolling the palace, only much more intense. He could feel the Emperor's eyes on him, and looking up Handris's helmeted eyes met with the bare blue orbs of the Emperor, and the Custodian looked away almost at once.

"You are one of my captains are you not?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes Lord, my name is Handris, Brother Captain of your Custodian Guard."

"I can sense the unease of many of the men around me. Though they have trained as my protectors, it has been so long since I have walked among my people it unnerves them."

"We fight for you my lord, and exist only to ensure your well being," Handris replied formally when he felt Emperor's hand on his shoulder guard. The contact triggered a rush of energy through the Captain's veins.

"We all exist to serve mankind," the Emperor replied. "Without the masses of the Imperium around us, we have no purpose. I never wished for the Imperium to become what it has, nor that I be perceived as the one and only savior. However, in my internment on Terra, I came to realize that mankind **needs **something larger than themselves to believe in. Once this battle is ended, I intend to set a great many things right."

Handris was about to reply when a trio of slytherine forms phased through the wall just behind him. Further down the corridor more groups attacked. Turning, Handris brought his guardian spear up just in time to block a deadly thrust of an array of blades and arcane needles. In a flash the Necron's form was bisected by the Emperor's sword, but the other two reared up behind him, moving faster than anything their size had a right to. One was sliced in half by the power blade of a guardian spear, but the third seemed to phase through the blade directed at it, and buried its weapon laden arms into the neck of the Custodes holding it.

With a backhanded blow the Emperor sent the Necron slamming into the side of the corridor with such force that the stone shattered as the metallic creature was pulverized by the force of the blow. An instant later the Emperor clenched his fists and unleashed a rippling wave of golden white energy through the corridor, atomizing the Necron attackers but leaving the Custodes untouched.

Safe from attack for the moment, the Emperor crossed over to the fallen Custodian. Blood leaked from rapidly clotting wounds on his neck, but the Emperor knew that too much damage had been done. Pulling him to a sitting position, the Emperor removed the Custodian's helmet and looked down at him. "You have done your duty," he said simply. When the Custodian's eyes closed he lay him down and placed his hands on his weapon and draped his cloak over the still body. "We will return for our fallen after the battle is won, but for now we press on. Our enemy is close now, and we shall soon face our true battle."

The Custodes resumed their marching formation, the position of the fallen Custodes filled by another, and the march resumed, though with a great deal more energy than before. With the first death in battle in millennia, the Custodes were wary now, and eager to avenge their fallen brother.

…

The Fabricator General felt out with the _Imperious Dominatus's _sensors, picking up tens of thousands in individual weapons signatures. "Communications, can you tell me?" He asked the men manning the comm. display near the rear of the command compartment.

"Lord Fabricator, from what we have been able to isolate, our loyalist forces are far more numerous than the traitors, however the heretics have seized control of several key armories and manufactoria to deny our forces access to the equipment needed to regain control. It's quite a mess down there my Lord."

"We must gain control of the Temple of the Sacred Light. That is where the second titan legion is based and where we must concentrate our defense for the near future," the Fabricator replied as he felt the Princeps move the massive titan north towards a towering edifice piercing the skyline a fair distance away. "Instruct our ground forces nearby to focus their efforts on regaining control of the local armories. Once our armored divisions are mobilized we will drove the heretics out of their strongholds. There are likely still heretics hiding within our ranks, so we cannot be sure of any immediate results."

"So long as we control the titans, our victory is assured," the Princeps stated confidently.

"And Mars will be far less useful to us if we blow the heretics out with city leveling weapons," the Fabricator warned. "Never underestimate the usefulness of common soldiers."

The Princeps ignored the Fabricator's comment and instead fired a short volley of Vulcan bolter fire into a line of tanks advancing towards the titan, firing their puny weapons at the void shielded leviathan in their path. Armor cracked and gave way as the massive armor piercing rounds tore through their hulls, tearing them open like foil. "It pains me greatly to be forced to slaughter our brothers of the machine," he admitted. "The ghosts within the machine spirits remember the last time these weapons," he gestured around with his hands, "took the lives of fellow members of the mechanicus."

"It must be done," the Fabricator answered in a heavy voice. "The forces of the C'tan cannot be allowed to gain control of our world. No matter the cost we must suppress this uprising."

"Princeps, Fabricator; we are picking increased fighting along the southern border of our destination. Reports also coming in of heavy fighting near the remaining two titan bays. The Legio Drackus are joining the fight as we speak, but the Legios Terrack and Nerdra have not been able to get crews inside them yet," a lightly implanted tech priest replied.

"Then we must hurry, "the Princeps said, pressing a control in his command throne. "Engineering, give me striding speed!"

"Striding speed, understood Princeps," came a slightly metallic reply from the speaker grill set into the Princeps' throne arm. The vibrations of the plasma reactor became stringer as additional energy was fed into its reaction chamber.

"Princeps, picking up a large energy spike to our left side," came the warning just as the command chamber shook and for a moment tilted to one side. "Enemy Shadowsword!"

"Secondary weapons, target its turret. Avoid destroying it if possible, they are rare enough already," the Princeps replied, watching as a salvo of fire from the battlements of the titan's shoulders caught the titan killing tank and ripped away its left side track and blow off its main turret.

"Target neutralized Princeps."

"Very well, continue of course," the old man said, the adrenaline slowly beginning to leave his bloodstream. He could feel his heart beating quickly after the impact of the Shadowsword's attack. "And this is only the beginning," he said to himself.

…

The Emperor sent a Necron warrior ten meters into the air with an uppercut, slicing his sword down just in time to sever the arm from one of the serpentine wraiths which ghosted though the Custodes ranks. All around Necrons pressed in, thousands on every side. The huge hall the golden troops were wading through was literally packed with black and gold bodies.

In the hours since they had first engaged the Necrons in battle the Emperor's force had fought their way out of dozens of Necron ambush parties. Some had been made up of the wraith creatures which glided through walls and speared through golden armor with their lethal scalpels and needle studded hands, other times fast moving skimmers had strafed their column, cutting through Custodes armor with ease. Dozens of golden armored forms littered the path behind the Emperor's force, and he shed a single tear for each as tradition dictated. He knew the Custodes following him were not of the same battle hardened warriors who had fought at his side during the Great Crusade, but those who survived this battle would be that much closer to their true potential.

Despite the mounting losses the Emperor never faltered, sending bolt after bolt of golden warp energy searing into the closely packed Necrons and breaking up the largest groups to give his warriors more room to fight. His ears were ringing slightly from the constant barks of bolter fire, and he knew his Custodes were likely running low on ammunition.

With a rush of sucking air, the remaining Necrons assailing the Custodes vanished with a shimmer, the mechanical corpses of their fallen following a moment later. The Emperor sheathed his sword and leaned back against the black metal wall, slowing his breathing down to normal levels. Despite using little of his energy, his strength was depleting much faster than he had predicted. There was something nearby disrupting his link to the warp; of that much he was certain.

"My Lord, are you injured?" One of the Custodes, Captain Handris the Emperor recalled, knelt before him.

"No, but there is something nearby which is strengthening the barriers between this reality and the warp. It is simply taking more for me to access my power. Once we are finished here perhaps we can salvage the source. It should prove most useful against Chaos," the Emperor smiled, straightening his back and resuming the march. "We are near," he assured the Custodes. Suddenly the hall began shaking violently, sending several Custodes staggering. Lose debris began raining down from the ceiling and walls began to bend and groan. "MOVE!" He shouted, sprinting towards the fallen doors at the far end of the chamber.

The Emperor was the first to reach the doors, but the walls to either side suddenly came crashing down, the force propelling the Emperor forward and into another large chamber. As he leapt to his feet he saw the passage behind him was completely blocked. He began levitating the larger rocks out of the way but almost immediately the remaining walls began rumbling and he stopped. "Emperor, Emperor can you hear me?" Came a voice from the Emperor's wrist mounted vox transmitter.

"Yes, I can hear you Brother Captain," the Emperor replied, recognizing the voice as Brother Captain Handris. "The rubble is unstable and my own attempt to move it nearly brought the rest of the chamber down. You will have to find a way around. I will attempt to find my own way back to you; until then you are in command Brother Captain."

"Are you certain Lord?" Handris replied. "Perhaps if we attempt to dig through from our side we can-"

"No!" The Emperor snapped in reply. "The chamber I am in is only being supported by the rubble. Even if your side does not collapse, my side will and we will be the same distance apart. Go, find a way through and rejoin me as fast as possible. I will need your assistance in the battle to come."

"We will do as you command my Lord," Handris replied as he signed off. The Emperor brushed some dust off his shoulder guards and took in his surroundings. He was in a spherical chamber perhaps a hundred meters wide and lit by a series of sinister green globes set into the walls and ceiling. The Emperor attempted to see beyond those walls, but his mind sight refused to work. Focusing inward, he found that none of his psionic abilities were working.

"So, I am nearly upon you," the Emperor whispered as he strode forward, heading for one of the seven doors he could make out on the far side of the chamber. The temperature dropped even further as he went on, his breath fogging heavily in the air. His armor kept his body warm, and he took his sword out of its scabbard before the blade could freeze stuck.

The door was decorated around the edges by images of terran dragons and a single rune branded in gold above the door vaguely similar to the skull and cog symbol of the mechanicus. As the Emperor passed under it a shimmering green force field came up, blocking his way back. Not giving it much thought, he continued to the end of the short passageway and found himself in a vast chamber composed of black metal with golden Necron runes decorating the walls. Black columns ringed the perhaps hundred meter high chamber, filled with green energy, all of which flowed into a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Slowly, the lid retracted into the edges and a blinding light shot from one edge of the room. The Emperor gasped as he felt what little connection he had to the warp vanish, leaving him completely alone in his soul.

"So, you are the individual who has forced this meeting to occur," said a voice which seemed to come from every direction at once as well as inside the Emperor's mind. "I had imagined you would be more formidable," the voice taunted.

"Show yourself you coward," the Emperor replied back calmly, watching and waiting as the sarcophagus began evaporating and reshaping itself into a shroud as the C'tan pushed itself clear of its rapidly vanishing resting place. "So, you are the C'tan who has caused this world to fall into decay. You will pay with your life."

"The life lost shall be yours," the C'tan replied, its form now revealed as a black metallic body at least three meters high, a large bastard sword held in one hand, the other made up of long, wicked looking talons. Two glowing spines reached out from its back and the air around them shimmered. "You should not have come here, for now your soul will simply feed my own, and without your filthy powers you cannot hope to match my mastery of reality." Swinging its blade, the C'tan generated a wave of shimmering air which threw the Emperor up against the wall. He took the blow and raised his own blade to block. Just before the C'tan's blade hit, the Emperor's lit with golden fire and stopped the Dragon's attack. "What is this?!"

"I do not need the Warp to defeat you C'tan," the Emperor said as he threw the Dragon's blade off and slashed with his own, but the C'tan turned it aside and only suffered a thin scratch down one arm. "Now we shall see who the stronger soul is," he challenged as the two blades clashed again, a resounding clang echoing through the chamber as the fate of Mars was decided.

…

Tech priest Arakis tested the piton of the rope the tech guard had set up, tem of whom now waited off to his side as the scout went down first. After the Fabricator General had departed with the titans, Arakis had followed his orders to determine where the secret shaft he had discovered led. "The line is secure."

"I will go first," the tech guard sergeant said as he slipped his legs into the hole and grasped the rope with both hands. Sliding in he slid down in two meter jerks, quickly vanishing from sight except for the light mounted in his helmet. "I have reached the bottom," he called up after half a minute. "I am in a small chamber; it appears to be some sort of laboratory."

"Very well, we are on our way down," Arakis replied as he allowed the other tech guard to descend first. Finally, he placed his own hands on the rope and slid down to a dimply lit room barely large enough to contain the eleven bodies currently occupying it. A table occupied one corner of the room, covered in broken data slates and several rusted tools. Several rusted doors led out, and Arakis chose one which showed far less corrosion than the others. A digital palm reader blinked to life at his approach. Bringing out his auspex, he scanned the door, but something blocked any readings from beyond what the auspex revealed to be solid adamantium.

Hooking a mechadendrite up to the scanner, Arakis received a series of rapid machine code pulses which he was able to interpret as an attempt to scan a palm which was not present. "It seems to be keyed to a specific gene print," he remarked as he attempted to bypass the locking mechanism, however the code modified itself to counter his every attempt. Furrowing his brow at the unexpected defenses, he tried a fractal code his former superior Magi Darkoni had developed. The code meshed with the modulating algorithms of the gene lock, and for several long moments the two programs clashed as each attempted to overcome the other. Finally Arakis's code made the connections and the gene lock clicked open, allowing the adamantium door to slowly swing open, releasing a gentle wave of freezing air into the cramped chamber.

"Allow me sir," one of the tech guard said as he swung the door the rest of the way open and slipped inside. "It is safe," he replied several seconds later.

When Arakis entered the second chamber his eyes widened a fraction. All around him were weapons and devices he had only seen before in arcane texts and data slates dating back to the Horus Heresy. Photon thrusters, coil guns and other devices he had not seen before. "By the Omnisiah, what a blessing," he remarked.

"Lord, there is something over here."

"What is it?" Arakis asked, crossing over to where one of the tech guard was running an auspex over an unmarked section of wall. Taking out his own scanner. The tech priest slowly ran it over the wall. Every few moments it gave a sharp ping. "There is a door here, magnetically sealed from what my readings are telling me." Reaching into his robes, Arakis pulled out a small disc shaped device with a blinking red light in the center. Placing it in the center of where he assumed the door to be since there were no visible signs.

For several minutes Arakis's device produced no results, and he took the time to look more closely at the weapons in the room. Most were in excellent condition and showed signs of stasis. One he recognized as a photon blaster, another strongly resembled a lascannon with an extended barrel, and a third resembled a plasma gun but with three strange prongs extending from the front. A few were corroded and useless but most were intact, and most importantly Arakis located a cogitator with a data index of the contents of the chamber. As he was decrypting the records, the magnetic disruptor device he had placed on the wall suddenly exploded, showering the room with sparks and fragments of metal. "Well, it seems we have stumbled onto something valuable if it is worth defenses which can work against my devices."

As Arakis went back to sifting through the data archives a small slot opened in the wall and a tiny mechanical arm poked out, a glowing red eye at the front sending out a thin but tall beam. Its light passed over the tech guard and Arakis, who felt a curious tingling in his brain. Then with a slight rumble a door appeared and swung open, releasing a billowing cloud of freezing air. Cautiously Arakis moved forward, his auspex detecting low energy life signs ahead indicative of stasis. Someone was alive down here? "You two," he said, pointing out two of the tech guard, "secure the chamber beyond." They nodded and passed through.

"All clear Lord," came the reply a moment later, and Arakis passed into a small tan walled chamber only two dozen meters square. Off to both sides were bare walls with small piled of dust on the floor below them, and a single age pitted cogitator engine was slowly coming to clunking life. Three stasis capsules were arranged side by side at the far end, but of them two were dark and lifeless, leaving only the center one intact, its lid covered by condensation. Arakis wiped the moisture from the top and peered inside. He was greeted by the sight of a man wearing dark red robes covered with runes which were nearly identical to those used by the mechanicus ten thousand years ago. His face and hands bore many augmetics, though of a much higher quality than Arakis's own.

Without warning a pale blue beam stabbed down from overhead, expanding to hit the floor on a cone half a meter wide. Everyone in the room targeted their weapons on the source of the beam. A moment later a form took place in the beam, that of the man Arakis had seen inside the capsule, though it flickered constantly. "I am Ge…..Aldren of the Techno Cor…. project. If you are seeing this message….failed, and …. Dragon still sleeps….. My colleagues and I were ….. to rid Mars of this evil, however with the recent….llion of the Iron Men army our funds have….. To make matters worse, the Dragon is………………must complete the……destroy him once and for all. Please,…… revive us and allow………..destruction of this great evil." The message was badly garbled, but the mention of the Iron Men caused Arakis to take a step back.

"Lord, if I did not mishear the projection said 'recent' rebellion of the Iron Men. But that would mean…"

"Than the man inside that stasis capsule has been in this chamber or twenty thousand years," Arakis concluded. "A man from the Dark Age of Technology," he breathed. "Even if he is dead, this place may hold the key to our victory. We must inform the Fabricator at once."

"I will go Lord." A tech guard with a vox set strapped to his back stepped forward. At a nod from Arakis he shimmied up the rope and vanished into the titan bay. After he was out of sight Arakis wiped more condensation off the lid.

"A man from the time of our greatest triumphs, and our greatest failure," Arakis whispered. "Who knows what secrets you could have revealed," he said to his dead, frozen companion. With the Fabricator's blessing and some code breaking, he would hopefully know soon enough.


	68. Chapter 67: The Fall of A God

**Chapter 67: The Fall of a God**

Handris jammed his guardian spear into the neck of one of the Necron wraiths, causing it to spasm wildly until he blew its head apart with a bolt round, fragments of metal pinging off his aegis armor. He shifted his stance just in time to block a hard blow from the bladed end of a Necron warrior's gauss flayer. He kicked out, shattering the Necron's knee joint and sending it to the ground. He cut its head from its shoulders and, as soon as it vanished, he turned back to the main battle raging around him. Ever since the Custodes had been cut off from the Emperor they had been attacked almost continuously by Necrons. Over two dozen had fallen in the ambushes, which were always sudden strikes involving hundreds of Necrons, and each loss would be deeply mourned at the conclusion of the battle.

The air in the tunnels had slowly become hot and dry, as it machinery was activating out of sight and filling the air with their waste fumes. Light was slowly being added to the nearly impenetrable darkness as well, coming from green tubes running along the walls and ceiling, carrying power to other parts of the complex around the Custodes. That power was likely being put to use generating the vast hordes of Necron currently attempting to end the lives of the Emperor's servants. Several Custodes had taken shots at them between attacks, but the bolt rounds simply bounced off.

"In the Emperor's name!" Veteran Brother Geraldis shouted as he unleashed a volley from his assault cannon shredding a block of Necrons and gouging shallow pits into the walls as he moved forward, the other Custodes dreadnoughts forming up alongside him creating a moving wall of golden steel. "On me brothers! We push forward!" The ancient Custodes bellowed as he crushed a damaged Necron under his foot.

"By the Emperor, is there no end to the abominations?" Brother Rekis asked as he stepped over the vanishing remains of his latest opponents. "I am always eager to punish the enemies of the Emperor, but I would much rather do it at his side."

"As would we all, brother," Handris replied as around him the Necrons once again vanished, taking their dead to be resurrected and set against his men once again. "We must find our way out of these damn tunnels and locate an entrance to the chamber where our lord awaits us."

"All of these tunnels lead back to one another, I am sure of it," Brother Remies spoke up. "If there is no way out of here, I suggest we make one. Veteran Brother? If you would please?" He asked, tapping the wall with his spear. Seeing his intent, Geraldis spooled up his power first and swung forward, trailing ribbons of energy as the whirring claws smashed into the black stone, sending shards flying into golden armor and rock dust billowing into the air. Veteran Brother Gorlind joined him, lending his own power fist to the effort, and with a new cloud of dust and a crash, part of the wall collapsed.

Handris was the first through the breach, guardian spear at the ready. He found himself in a small square chamber barely tall enough for a dreadnought to stand upright. Crates were stacked in the corners of the fifty meter wide space, all covered in a thick layer of dust. A pair of ancient and rusted claws hung overhead, one still holding a crate in its triple pincers. "All clear" he called back, advancing into the chamber, helmet sensors at maximum searching for hidden dangers.

"Well at least we're in a new place," Brother Falte said jokingly, his guardian hammer, a rare piece of equipment among the Custodes resting on one shoulder, the other having been cut into ribbons from a wraith. His enhanced physiology had already stopped the bleeding and now the arm was simply numb. "Which way now Brother Captain?"

Handris unclipped his auspex and brought up a map of the corridors and chambers they'd fought through thus far. "That way," he said, pointing off to his left, where a pair of freight doors sat on sagging hinges. "And judging that the next Necron attack is due in exactly seven minutes, I suggest we get on our way. I will require your services once more Veteran Brothers," he said, waving over the dreadnoughts.

"Of course Brother Captain," Gorlind replied as he revved up his close combat weapon. "I have waited ten millennia for this battle, and I will not let a few metal abominations stand between my duty and the Emperor."

"They are both the same," Geraldis countered as the pair of dreadnoughts pulverized the rusted metal of the doors, slowly tearing a hole three meters by three meters. When the sheet fell to the floor with a resounding clang Geraldis was already moving forward, his mechanical senses reaching out to search for enemies or traps. His small Custodes brethren swarmed in his wake, fanning out with surgical precision born of decades of training.

The Custodes now found themselves in a massive metal cavern which arched far above their heads, and situated in the middle was a massive construct. Easily thirty meters high and in the shape of a crescent, the obviously Necron device was centered around a green crystal which was drawing the energy from dozens of green glowing conduits.

"I believe we are getting close," Handris remarked as around the edges of the cavern Necrons began phasing into existence. Leveling his guardians spear, he signaled for a retreat back to the loading bay where the Necrons would be concentrated and the Custodes would have the advantage of cover. "It would appear the Emperor will have to wait another moment."

…

Tech priest Arakis gave a frustrated groan as he worked at deciphering the data flowing down the recently dusted screens around him, but the scrolling lines of amber runes had yet to give up any of their secrets to the man who had given his life to their descendants. "Has there been any word from the Fabricator?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth as his mechadendrites twitched and writhed as they did their part in deciphering the data they were being fed.

"None yet my lord," one of the tech guard replied as he ran his auspex slowly along the wall while his brothers each worked on their own sections of the chamber. The temperature had risen slightly since Arakis had deactivated the stasis chamber, and now the walls were slick with moisture.

Tech guard Alren was slowly searching the half-frozen robes of the body for anything useful. Every few seconds he stopped and made the sign of the machine over his breast, apologizing for committing such an act of desecration, yet he could not suppress a measure of excitement. Thoughts of the archaotech already discovered here fought to bring a smile to his emotionless face. As he gently probed the folds of the man's wet, rough robes, his questing hands met something square and metallic. "My lord, I have something!" He called as he gently pulled out a data slate.

"It is functional?" Alren asked, crossing over to the stasis module and gently pulled the slate from the moist hands of the guard. Not waiting for an answer, he carefully pressed the activation rune. After a few moments the screen activated, displaying an open box and a blinking icon which read 'enter password.' "A password," he muttered. "From twenty thousand years ago." Pulling a data stylus from one of his robe's many pockets, he quickly tried as many words and phrases as he could think of: omnisiah, machine god, iron men, mars... None worked.

"My lord, perhaps the data slate itself is simply a distraction?"

"What do you mean?" Alren asked as an angry beeping came from the slate as he tried 'void dragon' as the pass code.

"If this man knew the Necrons wanted the data he possessed, why would he leave it in something as obvious as a data slate? Perhaps the answer is hidden in plain sight." The guard motioned down to the dust covered floor on which the expedition was standing. Bending down, he blew a small amount of dust away, revealing elaborate, swirling patterns of runes set into the floor. They turned and swirled around each other, always in the same sequence. "I have never seen runes like these," he admitted.

"I have," Alren replied, his augmetic eye whirring as he too went down on a knee and exposed more runes with a deep breath, sending a cloud of brown and red particles into the air. "They were used long ago before the birth of our modern machine language, but I have not seen them used in such an irregular script." Accessing the data stored in his cerebral implants, Alren recalled the translations for the runes before him, and as he did a look of confusion appeared on his face. "The dark path leads to salvation, where the eye of truth shall unveil unto the worthy the emerald trials. Follow the old winds to find the dark engine and end the legacy of death."

"The same runes appear at this end my lord," another tech guard called from the opposite corner of the room. "It would seem this is the only clue our benefactor left for those who followed him.

"Then we must find where this 'dark path' begins," the tech priest said.

"Perhaps the first clue is in your hands my lord," the first tech guard suggested, carefully cleaning the dust from the stasis module, exposing a slot midway down the pod's length the perfect size for the data slate. "Perhaps it was meant as a key, but not in the sense most people would think."

"Good eye," Arakis praised as he inserted the data slate into the stasis pod, which buzzed for several long moments before an explosion of sparks came from the low end and a plate of metal was blown off and impacted the wall with a deafening clang. "Though apparently the machine does not agree with you."

Arakis's pride nosedived as the puff of smoke from the ruined device began to dissipate. Leaning down, he found himself staring at the corroded ruins of a laser beam pointer. "Then again, perhaps this is simply another test, albeit an annoying one." Placing his head at the tip of the pod's laser pointer, Arakis closed his organic eye and allowed his mechanical sight to trace the path the pod's beam would have taken. When his gaze met with the wall of the chamber, Arakis drew his meltagun. "Stand aside," he ordered as he fired, releasing a blast of heat as hot as a sun. The offending section of wall glowed white hot for the briefest fraction of a second before being disintegrated, leaving a meter wide hole in the metal and revealing the beginnings of a tunnel beyond. "The dark path I presume," he said with pride. "Tech guard, with me," he ordered as he made his way into the tunnel, four tech guard ahead and five behind. The last stayed behind to await the response from the Fabricator General. "Signal us when my messenger returns."

"As you wish my lord," the defender of Mars replied as he took up station at the tunnel entrance. "I will pass on anything which comes along."

"Move out!" Arakis ordered as he and his guards entered the dark pathway. At once the temperature plummeted to the point where breaths misted in the air and any exposed flesh became covered in goose bumps. Patches of ice crunched underfoot, and Arakis felt one of his feet slide out from under him as he stepped around a small mound of ice being fed by a dripping pipe overhead. He latched his arm onto the tech guard in front of him, who tenses and raised his weapon out of reflex.

As the group pressed on, the light grew dim and the tech guard activated the lights built into the stocks of their weapons. Arakis simply activated the secondary vision modes built into his bionic eye. The passageway was growing slightly narrower and was made up of black metal with no markings. A single pipe ran along the upper right side, water dripping from cracks and forming treacherous, nearly invisible sheets of ice the tech guard carefully made their way around.

"My lord, energy readings from ahead. Distance, seven hundred meters," the tech guard on point reported as he consulted his auspex before setting the device back into his belt.

"Perhaps we are already close," Arakis mused as he drew his own auspex to confirm the readings. The small green screen indeed showed power readings, but something told him that this was not going to be nearly as easy as he was hoping.

…

"For the Emperor!" Handris screamed his frustration into the air as he saw another three Custodes fall to the gauss weapons of the Necrons, their gleaming golden armor flaking away like dried mud, their skin, muscles and bones following suit and leaving only a small around of dust behind. Ducking back behind a rusted assembly line belt, he jammed a fresh magazine of bolter shells into his guardian spear and waited three seconds before snapping his body up and firing point blank into a heavily armored Necron with white shoulder guards and chest armor. As the creature fell, its scythe cut clean through the metal and plastic belt Handris had been using for cover.

After being pushed out of the chamber with the glowing sphere, the battle had moved into an old manufactory, which provided the Custodes plenty of cover against the advancing Necron warriors. Unlike the black and silver warriors before them, the Necrons advancing now had golden lines tracing their arms, legs and weapons. Their weapons were also much more powerful than what Handris and his men had been facing up until this point. As he watched a beam from one of the skimmers completely disintegrated a block of machinery and the two Custodes sheltering behind it. As the skimmer banked for a second attack run, a bright lance of laser energy drilled cleanly through its head, sending the contraption crashing into a pile of packing crates and raising a cloud of dust.

"Fortel, Sarken, with me!" Handris called to two of the Custodes sharing his cover. Together they rose and sprinted across the open ground between the assembly line belt and a pit where servitors had once been repaired. Four other Custodes were already sharing the scrap metal filled area, one of them holding the lascannon which had brought down the Necron skimmer.

"We cannot keep up this level of combat for much longer Brother Captain," the Custodes with the lascannon said as he took aim and clipped a skimmer zooming in for a shot as five Custodes who were already heavily engaged with a dozen advancing Necron warriors. The skimmer veered to the left and its shot went wide. "Our ammunition is nearing critical levels."

"I know," Handris replied as he took careful aim and put a single bolt round into the skull of one of the Necron wraith creatures, the round fortunately hitting its mark and blowing the vile thing's head apart. "We have to find a way to the Emperor and then make for the surface and replenish our ammunition."

"Look out!" One of the Custodes warned as two of the wraiths rose through the floor and speared one Custodes each. Handris popped the head of one, but Brother Sarken's round failed to detonate and the second Custodes was ripped in half, blood fountaining over the other Custodes and the wraith, which was immediately set upon by four guardian spears and brutally hacked to bits.

As soon as the wraiths faded away, Handris dropped to his knees and held the injured Custodes while he ran an auspex over the crimson soaked gold armor. The readings were not good. Both of his hearts had been pierced and his lungs were completely shredded. Already the man's posture was slouching, and as he tried to speak he coughed up blood instead.. "Your injuries are too grave brother," he said with as little emotion as he could manage. "You will not survive."

"Then I…go to join… the Emperor," the warriors wheezed. "My gene seed…will…live on, and that is enough," he whispered as the last air evacuated his torn lungs and his arms dropped to his sides. His g

"Be at peace, brother," Handris intoned as he released the body, grabbed the two bolter clips on the belt and resumed his firing stance. Yet another lost brother to avenge. "Brothers, we must fight our way to the Emperor!" Even as he spoke Handris saw hundreds more Necrons entering the manufactory, some simply blowing their way inside by disintegrating the walls themselves. Tides of dust and chunks of masonry rained down from the ceiling and a great groan filled the room. Suddenly, Handris felt a jolt of electricity run through him as an idea came to him. Quickly looking around, he found four main I-beams which supported the roof and walls on the Necrons' side of the building. "Brother Geraldis, concentrate your fire on the supports above the far wall and to the right of the vehicle bay!" He ordered.

Brother Geraldis heard the shouted command and twisted his dreadnought body at the waist and ramped up his assault cannon. Taking careful aim with his last full bin of ammunition, he fired a solid line of armor piercing rounds into the steel and plascrete construction which held up the Necron entry points. Masonry was ground to dust and steep was holed and torn to pieces. The rumblings grew in pitch and more dust and debris rained down from the ceiling. The entire building creaked and groaned as if alive, then, with a thunderous crash the entire west half of the building came down, burying the Necrons under hundreds of tons of steel and mortar.

A wave of dust enveloped the fighting Custodes and the remaining Necrons as the manufactory began collapsing around them. Clear targets were reduced to half-glimpsed shadows, but both sides were more than able to see through the obstacle. Green lightning cut through the haze and holy bolter fire barked and roared in reply.

"With me Brothers!" Handris yelled as he began moving towards the far end of the manufactory. More of the roof was coming down, and several heavy pieces hit and dented his armor. "We have to get out of here before the entire building comes down on us!" As he dashed for a collapsed point on the far wall he felt a tremendous weight hit him in the back and throw him to the floor. He pushed and pulled and after several long seconds he managed to torn over and see that a section of the roof had fallen across his legs and had them pinned.

"Brother Captain!" Geraldis shouted over the deafening crash of the collapsing building. Reaching down with his power claw he easily lifted the two-ton slab off the Custodes warrior. "Climb on!" He said in a tone more akin to an order as he allowed the Custodes to get a grip on his power claw and achieve a semi-stable position on his lower arm as he ran for the wall as fast as his legs would carry him.

It was not quick enough however, as with a crash which sounded like a hundred artillery shells hitting at once the entire manufactory came down, with over half the Custodes, and Veteran Brother Geraldis, still inside.

…

Tech priest Arakis was forced to shut his organic eye as he and his men emerged into a cavernous, spherical chamber. A wave of heat washed over him as he entered, such a stark contrast to the biting cold he had been dealing with for the past ten minutes that he gasped. The black metal chamber was lit by the blinding glow from of a plainly Necron construct standing in the center. Thirty meters tall and shaped shockingly similar to the pylons of Cadia, the ebony shelled device built around a glowing green gate which was fed by a network of pipes and tubes which ran from all corners of the room. The chill, which before had been simply aggravating, suddenly became a hundred times worse, as if the warmth the men had felt was a thin force field, and the cold now returned with a vengeance, blowing across the men in waves so intense that frost began creeping across everything with startling speed.

"It would appear, we have reached the eye of truth," Arakis surmised as he continued to move toward the glowing door. His robes were becoming more and more stiff, and each step took more effort than the last as he felt even his augmetics beginning to freeze over. The tech guard were already shivering despite their armour.

"I am a man of Mars, and I will not be stopped by a simple chill!" He challenged the door, and to his shock a projection of the dead man from the stasis chamber snapped into existence, flickering every few seconds as the emitter mounted in the door did the same.

"Prove thee are a man of Mars," the hologram challenged. "Provide proof you are free from the Dragon's taint, and the path to the darkness shall be revealed."

"I serve the holy Emperor of Mankind," Arakis spoke to the projection, "and I have served the cause of mankind for millennia. I seek no more than to accomplish the Emperor's grand design for humanity."

"The Dragon has long lorded over the ambition of Mankind and used it against him. Prove you are pure and loyal to mankind, not a hidden ruler." Above the doorway a small hatch opened and the wide barrel of a plasma cannon poked out. "Prove yourself as a human."

Arakis scowled in frustration. Prove he was a human? How was he supposed to do that? He was more than human; he was a tech priest of the Omnisiah! How could he prove he was less than he really was? His pride was screaming for him to simply open fire and force his way through the doorway, but at that moment he realized that the riddle he was struggling with fit the same pattern the data slate had. The answer was hiding in plain sight.

Dropping to one knee, Arakis bowed his head to the projection. "I do not know how. I wish to save my brothers from death at the hands of the Dragon, and I cannot let a simple projection stand in my way!" He challenged. The projection smiled.

"You have passed your trial. No follower of the Dragon is capable of showing the emotion of humility to any other than his master. Bio readings indicate you are being truthful; you may enter," the projection smiled as it vanished. The plasma cannon retracted behind its portal as well, leaving the way to the doorway open. The cold also began lessening slowly.

"With me," Arakis called as he marched up to the glowing energy portal. Drawing his auspex, he frowned when the device short circuited as soon as he began the scan.

"Your orders, my lord?" The tech guard commander asked as he brought his plasma gun to bear on the doorway, prepared to open fire the instant a target emerged.

"We have no choice," Arakis sighed, very much reluctant to trust a simple recording, but the thought of what was going on up on the surface steeled his resolve. "The only way to our objective, at least the only one we can discover in time to aid our brethren on the surface, lies through that portal. You," he pointed to the commander, "will proceed first and scout the area ahead. Report in ten seconds."

"Understood my lord," the man replied, adjusting his shoulder guard and slapping a fresh power pack into his plasma rifle. "I shall not disappoint you," he finished as he stepped through the portal, creating a ripple which faded after a second.

Arakis and the remaining tech guard closed a perimeter around the portal, one aiming a melta gun at the hatch where the plasma cannon had appeared from. The only discernable sound was the steady hum of the device and the tap tapping of boots on the cold metal floor.

As Arakis fine tuned the signal caster of his vox set to adjust for interference a piercing squeal suddenly blasted out, nearly causing Arakis to drop it as he grimaced at the sound. Twisting a dial he managed to lower the intensity of the noise enough to make out a series of static pulses. "C…L…E…A…R," he made out. "The way is clear," he said to his team as he stepped up to the portal, his guts momentarily roiling at the thought passing through a xeno device. Swallowing hard, he stepped through, feeling a momentary sense of vertigo before stumbling out onto a hard surface. The next thing he became aware of was a sudden sense of wrongness that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Are you injured?" He heard from above him. Lifting his head, he saw the man he had sent through the portal holding out a gauntleted hand.

"Thank you," Arakis replied as he pulled himself to his feet. Giving a quick look around, he saw that he had reappeared in a huge chamber with golden impressions of ancient Terran dragons guarded a gate on the far side of the chamber. Set into the walls were hundreds of open alcoves, each a foot higher than a man. Glowing green conduits ringed the room in concentric circles, crisscrossed here and there by small pipes which took the energy down into the floor.

As he examined the room the sense of wrongness became stronger; everything seemed somehow flat and dull. The light from the conduits, though bright as a veiled lumination bulb, appeared somehow flat and without substance, as if he was staring at an echo of light. "There is something wrong with this place," he said in a monotone without meaning to. Even his voice, it appeared, was being affected by whatever was going on here.

"Yes, I became aware of it when I came out of the portal," the tech guard commander answered as he came up to the tech priest. "It is as if a part of reality has been drained away. That is the best I can explain it."

"We must be close," Arakis surmised. "Begin searching this chamber; once we find whatever is concealed here, the Omnisiah will be grateful."

With mechanical precision, the tech guard and Arakis began combing the floor and walls of the chamber. The runes on the walls, indeed gold as Arakis had initially thought, yielded no clues. There was a tremendous power reading, but the auspexes were unable to locate the source and began to overload, forcing their shutdown.

The distant sounds of battle echoed from beyond the far entrance to the chamber, and each member of the team recognized the staccato bark of bolter weapons as well as the characteristic ripping cloth sound of Necron gauss weapons. The team tensed up and kept a ready grip on their weapons.

Arakis was running his hand along a section of the floor near the center of the chamber, and as he crouched he could feel a subtle vibration in the floor; however that was not what interested him. A feeling such as he had never felt before was invading him. It felt as though he was looking at the world outside through a bubble, everything diminished in intensity and resolution. A tremendous feeling of emptiness filled his stomach while a chill zapped through his body, as though a blizzard had entered his body and left just as quickly.

"Over here!" He called, drawing his guards to him. Standing, he took a plasma gun and aimed at the floor. "Our search may be over," he said as he pulled the trigger, sending a bright ball of azure plasma into the black metal of the floor. Molten globules were thrown into the air and a loud crack came as the air superheated around the impact point.

When the flash of detonation fated Arakis frowned. A small gouge had been torn into the floor, but it was only two centimetres deep. "Damn," he cursed. "Melta guns!" He ordered, calling forward two tech guard, both of whom hefted the scorched and scarred forms of melta guns. "Alternate firing until you break through this floor."

"Yes sir," the two men replied in unison, lifting their weapons and taking aim at the small crater Arakis had gouged. The first sub-molecular fusion blast widened and deepened the initial hole, and the second laid bare a plate of featureless armour which writhed and reformed the small crater dug into it by the melta blast.

"Again!" Arakis bellowed, raising his plasma pistol to add to the destructive energies about to be heaped on the Necron defence to his goal. The void feeling was stronger than ever, letting him know that he was very close now, and the thought sent a jolt of excitement through him, something he had not truly felt in a very long time, melting it away and revealing the prize beneath. The two thermal blasts and bolt of plasma energy dug deep into the Necron living metal, revealing the top half of a sphere glowing to bright with colourless light that Arakis's organic eye closed immediately, and he heard shouts of pain as his tech guards went through the same thing. "So, this is the source of all this," Arakis said emotionlessly as he once again found his emotions drained. A chill ten times worse than before washed over him, freezing him in place. It was as if the sphere of light was looking directly at him, and Arakis could definitely feel something looking back at his augmetic eye, which was beginning to burn out from the intensity of the light emanating from the sphere.

"Orders my lord?" The commander asked as he sloughed up to Arakis, his body moving jerkily, as it his limbs were nearly frozen into place his body.

"We must destroy it," Arakis answered, his voice as calm as he could remember despite knowing he should be thrilled. He was about to destroy one of the enemy's most vital places of power. He knew, somehow, that the sphere burning an overload into his eye and blindness on the other, that the sphere represented the Dragon's victory.

"Get down!" The tech guard commander cried without warning, shoving Arakis hard to the floor just as a Necron wraith creature skewered him like a fish on its needled hands, sending blood splattering across the others nearest to him. As he died he pulled the pin of a plasma grenade, taking his killer with him in a bright blue explosion. But the wraith was not alone. More were gliding out of the walls and up through the floor, their wickedly barbed hands extended and green energy burning in their empty eye sockets.

"Hold them back!" Arakis ordered as he raised his plasma pistol, aiming for the center of the sphere. Suddenly a weight slammed into his back, knocking the plasma pistol out of his hand and his head into the floor, hard. "Gah!" He grunted, rolling to avoid the wraith's next strike. As he rolled he saw that the wraiths were closing quickly, faster than his men could strike them down with plasma and melta fire, and even that was not always enough. Unbelievably he watched as a plasma bolt passed straight through one of the wraiths, which them proceeded to plant its deadly hands through the weapon's owner's skull, shattering the bone and sending the man's headless corpse flying into one of his comrades.

"My lord, you must act now!" A guard with a bolter urged as he pounded into the torso of one of the wraiths with armour piercing shells until finally it was holed the fell to the floor, only for two more of the black metal monstrosities to glide foreword and perforate the man's torso, blood splattering over Arakis's body as the guard was tossed aside.

The shock of the blood hitting his skin snapped Arakis out of the shock he hadn't realized he was in. His plasma pistol was out of reach three meters away, so he did the only thing he could think of in the moment. Reaching down, he grabbed the green sphere with both hands and his mechadendrites and pulled. Searing heat immediately began cooking the flesh of his organic hand and causing his augmetic to glow red hot, but the Necrons advancing paused for a moment.

Arcs of energy began striking Arakis's body as he tugged with all his might on the sphere. Pain more intense than anything he had ever felt ravaged his body, setting his nerves on fire and shorting out his implants one after another in small showers of sparks. His screams of pain echoed through the chamber as he felt through his rapidly melting hands a cold more intense than existence should allow. It was not a cold like ice, but rather a freezing of his soul; he could feel something inside him being drained away, faster with each passing instant. Still, he kept a death grip on the sphere, which was, ever so slowly, beginning to budge. Despite the liquid fire burning inside of him, Arakis smiled. He was doing his duty to the Omnisiah, and that alone was more than worth his life.

…

"C'tan!" bellowed the Emperor, the rage of ten millennia echoing in his voice. "Show yourself!"

The mist and smoke of the room swirled and twisted and from both everywhere and nowhere a laugh rang through his whole body, a mocking call of superiority.

"Face me!" He roared. "Stand! And meet your fate!"

The smoke wisps suddenly moved, pulled with hurricane speed like water funnelling out of a sink. It hardened, solidified and took form in the physical plane ahead of the Emperor. A cold chill wind blew past him as a humanoid form congealed before him clad in silver and grey armour wearing smoke like a cloak around it. Standing a foot and a half taller than even the Emperor, the C'tan named the Void Dragon by its followers took its first physical steps in a long, long time.

"Strong words," its voice boomed, deep and rumbling like a mountain storm. "Pity you can't follow them up."

"You must know why I am here." The Emperor continued. "And why I have sought you out."

The Dragon laughed again, its armoured form rippling a little as the living metal of its frame reacted to the contemptuous laugh. "I am sure you will try to kill me, but you will fail, and I shall take immense pleasure in your defeat, son of the Warp."

"You will find even without the warp I am not so easily beaten."

"Something I'll savour."

"For too long you have gripped my people in ignorance." The Emperor said grimly. "Too long you have had them in a strangle hold, twisting and subverting the true course I laid for them."

The Dragon remained motionless.

"Now I set them free, and return the glory you have stolen to my people, and this great world."

"You will try," the Dragon said simply.

"And you will taste pain, Star God."

Even by the Emperors calculations the C'tan was fast, crossing the vault between the blink of an eye, flowing with swift and fluid actions into the attack. Without the warp to lend its power the Emperor was forced to fight only on the physical plane and felt small and vulnerable, robbed of his greatest power. But he was still the pinnacle of humanity, possessed of superhuman strength, speed and endurance. His frame was encased in glittering armour of the Great Crusade, forged by the long lost masters of their craft. His sword blazed with the passion and fury of countless souls sacrificed in service to their Emperor, a weapon of the heavens forged to kill a god. The problem was going to be using it on this monster beyond reckoning. Of all the powers of the universe, both ruinous and noble, the C'tan were the most mysterious and unquantifiable. The Eldar spoke of them in silent and fearful tones, terrified lest speaking their name summon their wrath. The Star Gods predated even the Emperor and Eldar; they were among the most ancient of ancients and a power too great and terrible to frame in mere words. The Emperor knew this was a battle he had to win quickly, otherwise his death was assured. But he had one advantage; the Dragon's great power had made him arrogant and prideful, and as the Emperor had said long, long ago; Pride goeth before a fall. He just had to live long enough to seize the opportunity.

He ducked low, the Dragon's living metal blade slicing the air above his head. The gust of its passing was like an artillery shell flying by, and the slap of the air would have floored a mortal man. But he was no mortal man, and as the blade passed the Emperor lunged with his own flaming sword, a spike jabbing up with immense speed and power.

It found no target, the Dragon had already twisted several feet away and was back handing his own sword. With all the speed he could muster the Emperor brought his sword in to block the attack. That was a mistake. His sword took the blow, but the force was like being hit by a small Frigate. He was lifted bodily from his feet and launched several yards, landing roughly but by his skill keeping his footing and preparing him for the follow up attack.

The Emperor had no time to regain his composure, the Dragon was on him in a laughing fury, swiping his sword back and forth, making the man give ground, retreating or taking the chance of been cloven in two. For all the mastery of his armour makers his protection would have all the resistance of paper to the Dragons attack. Now and again he was able to strike back, a swift lunge or cut where opportunities arose but with little effect. The Dragon was too fast and too strong; the Emperor made little headway.

"Can you sense the battle above?" The Dragon sneered. "Can you feel the terror of the flesh and the resolve of the steel?"

"The Spirit of man has endured hell itself, it will endure you!"

"But you will not." The Dragon laughed. "You should not have come here little man."

"I am not yours to command!" The Emperor roared and with a mighty swing deflected the Dragons blade just enough to open his guard and stab his soul enshrined blade up into the Dragon.

It was not the result he had hoped for, the C'tan turning away so the bright blade merely grazed his side. Still the mighty ancient emitted a yell of pain and anger, not believing he could actually be hurt by any mortal weapon.

"Where are your jibes now Star God?" The Emperor asked.

In a roar of fury the C'tan punched the Emperor with his free hand, sending the man hurtling like a gold bullet back the way he had come. He smashed into a wall with an explosion of red dust and rock before hitting the floor and falling to his knees. He had half a second to recover before the Dragon was on him, a silver dart wreathed in black smoke. The Emperor timed his move perfectly, leaping as the Dragon passed and somersaulting over him. At the top of his arc the Emperor slashed down, cutting a deep wound in the dragons back as it passed beneath him and causing another roar from the monster.

He landed back on the ground, turned but too slowly. The Dragon had come about and hit him like a tank falling from a cliff. He was picked up by the Dragon, lifted clean from his feet and in the creatures fists was rushed along at insane speed. The Emperor batted the Dragon with the hilt of his sword, crashing the pommel into the back of the living metal head. But the Dragon did not slow on its race through tunnels and caverns, scraping the Emperor along walls and leaving long streaks of gold on the red rock where his armour dug into the surface.

They crossed into another cavern, smashing straight through a plascrete wall in a shower of flying rubble that even the Emperor found dazing for a heartbeat. They left behind the hewn rock and entered a manufactured tunnel dozens of feet wide and tall. They shot through the open space like a gold headed comet trailing a black and grey tail, heading for a solid door at the far end. The Dragon laughed as the Emperor perceived the obstacle, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He summoned his strength, bowed his head and braced for the pain.

By a miracle the door was not armour grade metal and only a couple of inches thick, meaning the Emperor was not liquefied by the impact. Instead the door burst open, bent into a semi circle by the impact and pushed from its locks. The hit was over enough to final break the C'tan's grip and the Emperor tumbled away, still moving at very high speed. He crashed down onto the metal floor in a terrific shower of sparks as armour squealed along ground leaving long streaks of shaved and blackened metal in his wake. He came to a halt, breathing hard as he forced himself to stand.

He found himself in a depot room, lined on all sides and filled with instruments of war in neat ranks all around. Tanks, artillery, armoured vehicles of every type sitting silent and unused in the harshly lit expanse. In the middle distance the Dragon was waiting in its aura of mist and energy.

"Guardian of man," the metallic creation mocked. "A title as worthless as the primates you shelter."

"We are more powerful than you think." The Emperor rose to his feet, the iron tinge of blood sticky in his mouth and hair.

"So much the better," the C'tan snarled. "Makes the delicacy all the more tender to consume."

The Emperor bellowed in rage, reaching out and grabbing an attack bike. With all the might in his arm he threw it at the Dragon, hitting the monster square on and hurling it into a wall with the thud of a tank firing.

The ground shook like an earthquake, rattling the fittings on the armoured vehicles around him. There was a flicker of flame from where the Dragon had landed, then with a boom that hurt even the Emperors ears the wreckage of the bike was fired back like a rail gun round. He bent his knees and leaned back, the vehicular projectile passing inches above his dodging form trailing flame and vanishing into the distance.

The Dragon rose from the ground, the smoke that surrounded him igniting into a pillar of red flame that cooked the air around him. Rings of controlled flame coursed over his body in searing hear, mirroring the rage of the soulless entity within.

The Emperor stood his ground. He had managed to make the creature mad, which was both a good and a bad thing. On the one hand it was more likely it would make a mistake, on the other it was very possible the C'tan would let go with its full power.

"Scum of mankind!" It cursed in a thousand voices focused in one earth shuddering exultation. "Bastard child of the Warp! I will tear out your heart with my own fist!"

"No, you will die first!" The Emperor returned with equal power. "Your dominion is over!"

The Dragon roared in anger, a shockwave in the air which skidded the nearest tanks and forced the Emperor to brace against the storm. Then it was moving, silver living steel trailed in a rage fuelled inferno lit by the fires of hell. The Emperor jumped away at the last moment, the beast flashing past and slamming into a tank, lifting the Russ from its tracks and rolling it on its turret with the force of the strike.

The Dragon was up in an instant, reaching across and grabbing the tank by its tow cable, then unbelievably throwing the multi ton vehicle as if it were a toy. The Emperor dove to one side as the red and brown coloured vehicle buried itself in the floor where he had just been standing. He quickly rolled to his feet and began running.

The Dragon was in a fury now, giving chase and throwing anything that came to hand at the Emperor. Armoured vehicles smashed down, crates shattered in his path, forcing him to dodge or pause. A Hellhound crunched in his path and exploded in a shower of promethium flames, only his super human speed letting him avoid the rapidly spreading blaze. He leapt onto a Basilisk cannon and broke open its ready ammunition locker, easily snapping the lid from the armoured box. He dropped his sword and in each hand hefted an artillery round before throwing them up and over his head, then swiftly jumping aside, taking the soul blade with him as an APC smashed onto where he had been stood.

The two artillery shells hit exactly on target, blasting the dragon into the air and landing him hard on the ground. They didn't kill it of course, but merely infuriated it more. The Emperor dodged again as a tank skidded sideways across his route with a deafening screech and blinding river of sparks. He turned away and came face to face with the Dragon. He cut with his blade but the dragon caught his arm, growling as the heat of its body baked the Emperor. It took its free hand, grabbed the end of the Emperor's sword and brought up its knee, snapping the blade in an explosion of screaming souls and blue light that washed over them like a waterfall.

The explosion disorientated the Dragon enough for the Emperor to break free, but now without his sword things had taken a rather unfortunate turn for the worse. It became even more painful when the Dragon recovered, grabbed the Emperor and threw him upwards. He punched through the roof like a missile, finding himself in the Martian air, looking at the pink sky. Oddly he found his mind appreciating the beauty before he reached his zenith and began to fall back down. He hit the ground in a puff of sand, rolling to absorb the impact across his whole body while still grasping the broken hilt of his sword. He came to halt, spitting blood out onto his tarnished armour and summoning his strength to try and stand.

The Dragon rose like a pillar of flame through the broken roof and dropped gracefully down onto the Martian surface, its fiery passage melting and fusing sand beneath its metal feet. The Emperor returned the broken and now powerless sword to its scabbard, perhaps one day to be reforged, but for now he needed a new plan.

He knew it wasn't going to be a good idea, but none the less he rushed forward, summoning his strength he pushed forward his fist like a gold cannonball striking the chest of the Dragon directly. The monster did not even stagger, merely chuckling and throwing an upper cut that picked the Emperor up and landed him with a stumble ten feet away. He regained his balance very fast, but could feel exhaustion starting to set in

The Void Dragon took a moment to gaze across the Martian sands, witnessing the epic battle raging all around. Each horizon was crested by fire, blinding bolts of blue and red lanced to and fro, fire balls scorched the sky and tracer fire arced gently through the air.

"Magnificent aren't they?" The Dragon said in genuine fondness. "Machines, engines of war and destruction, devoid of weakness and pity."

"The Machine Spirits are as noble as any warrior of man," the Emperor retorted.

"I will cleanse that taint." The Dragon observed a pair of Titans stomping through clouds of smoke, trampling whole companies of Necron warriors under their armoured toes. "Even I approve of the efforts your race has made, the ones you called 'Iron Men' in particular appealed to me. And so easy to subvert to me views."

"Your efforts will fail today!" The Emperor attacked again, and again was easily repulsed, the Dragon simply hitting him hard enough to fling the gold encrusted warrior back and drop him in a cloud of red dust and dirt.

"This is just pathetic now," the Dragon said in amusement. "Is there a point in continuing this?"

"What did you think would happen Guardian of man?" The old one sad as if pitying a child. "How did you see this contest going? For one second did you really expect to win?"

The Emperor gradually rose to his feet, even his superior body battered from the pounding. To his anger but not surprise, the Dragon was already there looking down on him, iron feet planted firmly on the dry red soil.

The Emperor raised himself up tall, still notably shorter than the Dragon, but no less proud, the heritage of millennia in his blood. He smiled, showing the black red of blood on his teeth. "You wouldn't understand Star God."

The C'tan unleashed a vicious backhand, knocking the Emperor onto his back again.

"You would try and battle with me?" The Dragon grabbed the ornate amour, metallic fingers digging through into the flesh of the Emperor, then lifted him up off the ground and held him. "I who commanded Legions before you were born? I who devoured entire worlds and stars? I who looked upon the elder gods and spat in their faces? You have no idea who you are facing!"

The Emperor merely laughed. With a snarl the Dragon threw him groundward, hitting the sand with tremendous force and probably breaking bones, but the Emperor just laughed harder.

"Such a strange race," the Dragon sighed. "Still, in the end, you will become like all others; food or slaves." It looked at the bloodied man. "And all this was for nothing."

"No, it is never for nothing," the Emperor replied. "No sacrifice is in vain."

"Yet here you lie broken at my feet, and this world will be mine. Your armies are nothing compared to my power once I gather my full strength."

"It had to be done, for Mankind I had to come here."

"To die?"

"To live."

The Dragon laughed, twirling its phase sword. "I have heard prophecy about what will happen when you return to the warp, when your soul is released. I don't believe them. If you came to me for death, perhaps I will not be so hasty to grant it?"

"I came because I am the Emperor of Mankind," the Emperor intoned. "And I owe my people that."

"You owe them your failure?"

"I have already failed them." The Emperor said harshly. "By my sins, the sins of pride and wrath, I brought them to this dark age."

"Their blood is indeed on your hands child."

"All I had wished, and built, and protected." The Emperor said. "All those centuries of toil and preparation. The Crusades and conclaves, advancement and independence, all gone. I was forced to sit and watch, powerless, as my Imperium crumbled before my eyes. Consumed by ignorance and greedy men, swept into legend, mystery and superstition. Everything I fought to destroy, all of it merely grew stronger. It was my fault, and my long internment my torment."

"You should have stayed there, under your guns and fortresses." The Dragon returned.

"Now you will be mine to do as I see fit. Not death, no, too easy. If you thought your last prison was torment, you know nothing little man."

"And you Star god, you think you know all?"

"I know enough."

"Do you know how secure your ward is?" The Emperor smiled.

For a moment the C'tan paused, but then laughed mockingly again. "It is more than adequate to hold against your pitiful efforts!"

"Is it Star god?" The Emperor crawled up, forcing himself to his feet. "Is it?"

In that moment the Dragon realized something had gone horribly wrong.

…

Arakis held the shining green heart of the Dragon's device in his hands, a smile on his face as the glow slowly faded and died. "It is done," he said as he collapsed to the floor, acrid smoke wafting from his melted implants while the sickening stench of cooked meat permeated the room.

All around the mechanicus war party the Necron technology was shutting down, the subtle vibrations fading away. The massive conduits of green energy which had been feeding the heard began dimming and groaning as the energy within them drained off to wherever.

"My lord!" One of the three surviving tech guard shouted as he ran over to the fallen tech priest. A quick glance told him the worst. Many of the priest's implants had been melted, and his organic components and organs had suffered a great backlash from the Necron device. His organic hand was practically melted around the now dark sphere, bones charred black, bonded to its surface. Bringing out his auspex, he saw that almost nothing inside Arakis was left intact. Most of his internal organs were shutting down and his cerebral functions were dropping rapidly. "My lord!" He shouted again, trying to wake his superior. He did not respond, but a smile somehow remained fixed on his blackened face.

Suddenly the entire chamber began groaning as the fading light from the conduits returned to full glow and grew brighter every second. A vibration began running through the floor, growing stronger and stronger. "We have to get out of here!" The senior tech guard said as he took the tech priest's shoulders. "Dartre, grab the priest's legs and let's MOVE!" He shouted, snapping his partner into action. Working together, they picked up Arakis, his hands still fused to the Necron device he had removed, and made for the exit as quickly as they could.

…

The Emperor stood strongly and confidently, all hindrance from his wounds forgotten as he tapped into the warp and absorbed its energies, feeling the mighty power flow through his veins and arteries. He could see what had happened, how the ward had been beaten, giving him this one chance to hit the Dragon with all he had.

While weakened from its slumber, the Void Dragon still had immense power, so far it had held back, toying and seeking to imprison the Emperor but not kill him. That consideration now gave way to self-preservation as it summoned power for a massive attack. It was a heartbeat too late.

The air around the Emperor burst into light, a white miasma of energy emanating like a halo from the immortal leader. He seemed to grow as the hurricane expanded around him, a sudden aura that flashed a hundred meters around him and then shot up into space, a beam of intense power clearly visible to the vessels in orbit.

At the centre of the pillar of light stood the Emperor, his golden armor glowing like a living sun, and a few feet in front of him was the Dragon, screaming. Its living metal skin burned away, swept up and away by the Emperor's warp attack, searing and flaking as if it were in the heart of a sun. Beneath was revealed the true form of the C'tan, a writing amorphous mass of black and grey rippling and trying to escape, to cling to its long life. It felt fear, and knew what was to come.

With a final, monumental flash of light which blinded everyone and everything within a kilometer, it faded, the black wisps consumed by the fires of the warp, destroyed forever and removed as a threat to the galaxy.

The light faded and petered out, returning the Martian sky to its red and orange hue and letting the flashes of gunfire and explosions resume their dominance. The Emperor stood there alone, surrounded by heat fused sand and a slight breeze. The Dragon was dead, but the battle raged on. Before him he saw a Titan striding forward, its glowing green eyes marking it as having been taken and enslaved by the fiendish Necrons. That would be his next test. With a smile the Emperor went to war. Raising his hand, he unleashed his full power on the Necron titan, a shining orb of golden energy racing at the ancient machine, punching through the surface and vaporizing the entire titan in a roiling explosion as its plasma reactor overloaded.

Stepping forward, the Emperor reached out with his mindsight, feeling the desperation of his followers as the armies of the Dragon continued to swarm the surface. "No more!" He roared, his voice carrying across the entire battlefield, instilling courage into hearts of the faltering defenders. It was time to cleanse Mars of the taint of the Void Dragon, and the Emperor smiled as he walked forward.

…

The Fabricator General gritted his teeth in rage as he trained the titan's weapons on yet another cluster of advancing Necrons. A single shot from the plasma blastgun melted dozens of the black armored monstrosities into a pool of molten metal and ash, while the Vulcan mega bolter send thousands of man sized slugs into the rest, shattering their bodies and pounding new craters into the soil.

All around the Fabricator's unit thousands of Adeptus Mechanicus warriors fought against advancing black waves of Necron units, small rocks of crimson against a black sea. Ripples formed in that sea as the first waves of space marine drop pods fell from orbit. The Imperial Fists, guardians of Terra, had arrived to lend their hand to the battle. Thunderhawk gunships twisted and dove through enemy fire to deposit their own troops on the ground, clearing landing zones with bolter and rocket fire. Soon the small islands of crimson widened as the space marines and tech guard began to make headway against the Necrons.

The Space Marines' momentum did not last, and like an expanding ripple their momentum slowed as the black tide of Necrons broke over them again and again. One by one the Fabricator saw them dragged down and torn apart. Acting quickly, he aimed the turbo lasers and vaporized a section of the Necrons around the space marines, then another and another. Finally he saw bright yellow break through the black tide, but it was still growing small with each passing second.

Seeing through the titan's sensors, the Fabricator saw the crimson islands of Mechanicus resistance being swamped one my one, their lifeblood spilling out onto the Martian soils, staining them once again with the blood of the faithful.

"More enemy units closing to our left flank," one of the Moderaiti called out as the titan responded in mid sentence, stepping down into a wrecked tank, flattening it to the height of a frame bolt. "Fabricator, I am receiving a call for assistance from-"

"I KNOW!!" The Fabricator shouted, his entire body shaking with the anger he felt at the sights he was witnessing. "Everyone needs assistance, Mars herself is crying out for it! Look at what we have wrought; Mars is burning once again in the fires of civil war and everything we have done, all the knowledge we have gathered, is being lost and destroyed! This was not supposed to happen! Not again!"

"But it is," the princeps replied, his voice as calm as it had been during the start up routine. "All we can do is fight with all our heart and soul, and the Omnisiah will show u the path to victory. I would have thought a man of your rank Fabricator would remember that," he said as if lecturing a forgetful student. "Our weapons will speak his rage and strike down those who defile our world. Our only task is to deliver that vengeance, and with the Omnisiah's blessings we shall claim victory no matter how dark the day becomes. I believe your predecessor spoke that line during the siege of Terra did he not?"

"He did," the Fabricator replied as he maintained fire on the Necrons closing all around. "The cold fury of the machine, the bright spark of the soul, and the eternal struggle of mankind shall see the end of all foes," he completed the line he had memorized the day he has assumed his station. "All stations, prepare for striding speed. Lock onto the largest concentration of Necrons and prepare to fire plasma annihilator!" He ordered.

"Fabricator, massive energy readings from two kilometers ahead!" The Moderaiti reported as a pillar of light leapt up into the sky, blindingly bright yet not painful, but what came next certainly was. A scream filled the command chamber, louder than a fighter engine at close range and echoing inside the skull. It was the scream of something incredibly ancient which realized its end had finally come.

As suddenly as it had begun, the scream faded away, leaving blessed silence, or at least what passed for it, inside the command chamber once again. Unclasping his hands from his ears, the Fabricator Genera looked outside with the titan's sensors and saw that the Necron army was faltering. Entire waves of them were vanishing, simply phasing away like ghosts.

As the Necrons vanished a great rumbling slowly became audible, increasing in intensity each second. Suddenly an explosion blossomed a kilometer away, sending rock and dust several kilometers into the air. More detonations followed, some not seen but certainly felt. "What is going on?!" The Fabricator demanded the titan was rocked by a nearby eruption of debris, some of which clattered down onto the hull, a hailstorm of rock chunks and twisted fragments of metal.

"Sensors are detecting massive energy buildups all over the planet," the moderaiti responded as he linked his station with one of the satellites in orbit. "Numerous explosions and seismic events are being reported. No sources located, but most appear to be originating from beneath the surface."

"The C'tan power source perhaps," the Princeps suggested, his eyes focused on the pict plates hovering in front of him. "With their leader dead, all Necron technology on Mars is likely self-destructing."

"Signal our forces to take cover where they can," the Fabricator ordered, elated that the evil which had for so long poisoned the heart of the Adeptus Mechanicus was dead.  
Yet it seems as though our foe's demise may be ours as well." Another shock wave reverberated through the titan's body, and the Fabricator nearly cried out when he saw a portion of the Machine Temple explode outwards in a blast of white hot flame. "Take us to the Machine Temple. I will attempt to take control of the situation."

"As you command Fabricator," the Princeps replied as he turned the titan slowly and set off at a stride towards the now burning central point of worship for the Machine God.

…

Ship's Commander Sandire Gorthax wearily leaned back into his command throne, the back of his uniform itching fiercely as the hard steel pressed his sweat stained clothing tighter against his skin. His nose and eyes stung from the smoke wafting about the spacious command deck, swirled into elegant patters by the passage of his surviving crew. Dead bodies were finally being picked up and carried off by uncaring servitors, slightly easing the pungent smell of burned flesh and scorched cloth.

Looking out through the forward window, Commodore Gorthax watched with great sadness as the dark, broken hulk of a Mars class battlecruiser slowly drifted across his vessel's forward quarter. His own ship, the heavy cruiser _Iron Fist, _was also drifting but at least still had power. Many more ships lay dead and gutted, all surrounding the expanding debris field of a Necron Tomb Ship. Soon after fighting had broken out on Mars, the Tomb Ship had powered up and started systematically destroying everything around it. Seven ships had been destroyed before the first shots had been fired in return, but once they had the Tomb ship had been perforated by thousands of weapon batteries, both from the Mechanicus warship and the monstrous orbital defense stations. Space had glowed white with the volume of fire which had taken the vile ship down, but as in all recorded engagements with the Necrons, the cost had been high. "Status report!" He demanded.

"Sir, all sections have reported in, and the news is not good," Gorthax's second in command, a large, muscled man with a scar bisecting his left check and continuing down below the collar of his uniform, replied, handing a data slate to his commander, who snapped it up and ran his eyes through the short document. "The generarium has taken heavy damage, and at least half the ship is without atmosphere."

"Look at Mars Mr. Kallis," Gorthax urged, following his man's gaze as the two pairs of eyes took in the sight or Mars aflame. Explosions dotted the surface, small orange lumps against the red soil on the surface. "The very thing we swore our lives to protect; it now lies in ruins."

"Mars is stronger than any of us sir; it will survive," Captain Kallis replied. "All we can do is to protect her skies until we fall or the enemy does. What do you suppose that golden beam from the surface was all about?"

"It was the light of the Omnisiah," Gorthax smiled, a rare face for the old man. "For now, all we can do is pray that the light was his vengeance and not his death knell."

And so, the ships above Mars held their breath as the surface of the red planet was burned clean of the taint which had for so long poisoned its heart. All they could do was wait and hope, hope that the God-Emperor and the Adeptus Mechanicus both survived the scouring of Mars.


	69. Chapter 68: Emerald Fire

**Chapter 68: Emerald Fire**

Green bolts flashed through space as a Romulan Warbird swooped down, firing its forward weapons into the glowing shields of a Nebula class cruiser. The silvery Starfleet vessel took the barrage hard, her shields failing and allowing two of the disruptor bolts to impact her aft starboard quarter and rupture a nacelle nacelle, releasing a torrent of drive plasma which ran from the ship like a comet's tail.

All around the two ships space was alight. The Federation Guard fleet was exchanging massive amounts of fire with swift Romulan warships. Most were cloaking and delcoaking in intricate patters, denying the Federation ships a clear shot at them for more than a few seconds and curtailing any attempt for the ships to retreat. Green disruptor bolts and beams slammed into the glowing blue defenses of the ships while orange phaser fire and the glowing balls of photon and quantum torpedoes sought out the enemy.

In the center of the firefight the _Wraith_, surrounded by a cluster of Galaxy and Nebula class vessels, was filling space with fire from its massive array of weapons, supporting the actions of her smaller companions as she used her lances like searchlights, exploding both cloaked and uncloaked Romulan ships with single hits while her smaller phasers and cannons helped damaged ships retreat towards the center of the fleet.

On the bridge of the _Wraith_, Captain Halloway rapidly took in the evolving plane of battle. His ships were being outmaneuvered and he knew he had to find a way to counter. "Order Galaxy wings 89 and 87 to swing back and protect the _Delta _and the _Vancouver. _What's the status of the enemy fleet?" He asked as he glanced at the various tactical screens held aloft on pict-plates around his head. One showed a Sovereign and Akira pain limping into the center of the fleet. The larger _Vancouver _had lost nearly all of her port nacelle, with only a jagged stump leaking plasma like a severed artery. The Akira class _Delta _taken a bad hit to her primary hull, displaying most of her upper decks to space.

"The Romulans have us surrounded Sir," Lt. Clans replied from the primary sensor station where three servitors monitored incoming data and isolated relevant sections. "We're holding our own for now, but at the rate we're going the Romulans are going to whittle us down pretty quickly. Those Dark Eldar enhanced ships are the real threats," he summarized. It was true, the black armored Romulan ships were devastating the Federation ships they engaged, phantom lances tearing through shields and titanium armor like cotton and paper and leaving only debris in their wake.

"How many of them are within our weapon range?" Halloway asked. "Never mind, target the closest and engage half impulse."

"Half impulse aye," came a reply from a tall, lanky man up at the helm station near the fore of the large bridge. His uniform was blue with bits of gold woven in around the shoulders, and a heavy Aquila chain hung from his neck neck. "Engine output steady," he called confidently.

"Forward guns firing," T'vol reported as a volley of lances and phaser and torpedo zoomed off into space, catching two Warbirds as they decloaked. The large Romulan ships were holed like Swiss cheese, their forward section exploding as the lances tore their innards apart. One exploded, the other drifted away, all power lost and debris streaming from the ruined shell. "Sir, a new wing of Romulan ships has just dropped out of warp. Composition is fifty vessels, but they're cloaked so we can't get any readings on class or type."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Halloway sighed. "Comms, have you been able to get through to Madthayn?"

"Not yet sir," Ensign Vasquez called back. "The Romulans are jamming all channels."

"Did our initial distress call get through?"

"I can't be sure sir, but I think so," Vasquez replied as he tapped as fast as he could, trying to find a way to break through the Romulan jamming. She had taken advanced subspace mechanics at Starfleet Academy, but she had never seen the energy distortions which were disrupting the long range subspace carrier bands. The memory of the Academy and the family she had lost on Earth made her try harder, racking her brain for something she hadn't thought of yet. She couldn't let the last of her family perish here, out in the cold depths of space.

…

Admiral Sela tapped her fingers silently on the arms of her command chair as she observed took in the tactical situation before her. The Federation fleet was holding its ground, but the Romulan forces were quickly making inroads, disrupting formations and picking off damaged ships with admirable speed and precision. "Order the fleet to break into two groups and attack the Federation fleet from both sides, with enhanced vessels targeting the heaviest Federation ships in range."

"Yes Admiral," Centurion Rylek replied. "Admiral, the _Dividices _had been destroyed."

"Who is in command of the fleet?" Sela asked as she counted down the time until her forces would be in position.

"Commander Dmerak of the Warbird _Dmothal,_" Rylek replied. "They have the Federation fleet surrounded and cut off from escape."

"I can see that," Sela said quietly. "Once we begin our attack and break through their lines order all enhanced Warbirds to concentrate fire on the Federation flagship. Once it is eliminated we can pick their formation apart and destroy them in short order."

"Ten seconds till optimum position."

"Stand by to drop cloak." Sela narrowed her eyes as she saw a lance attack from the enemy flagship's long range batteries spear a cloaked Warbird, puncturing its port wing and severing it entirely before a quartet of quantum torpedoes from an Akira impacted the main hull and completed the destruction. "Mark that ship as our first target."

"Target coordinates reached. All ships delcoaking and firing," the Centurion reported as the Admiral's flagship shed its invisibility and dashed in at full attack speed, an attack force of twenty-five Valdore Warbirds at its sides like the black wings of a giant predatory bird. At once fifty Dark Eldar phantom lances flashed out into space, piercing Federation shields and armor with ease. Explosions marked the deaths of thirty Federation warships in the first volley along, and a dozen more quickly joined in as dark matter disruptors fired alongside their emerald cousins, the dark red energy pulses blasting through tritanium armor and deflector shields. The Akira which had destroyed Sela's companion vessel took a phantom lance full on and was torn on half and vaporized as its warp core detonated.

"Second stage attack, go!" Sela barked, allowing herself a brief moment of satisfaction. There would be time for more after the victory was assured. "Are we in range of the Federation flagship?"

"Yes Admiral, weapons are locked."

"Then fire," Sela smirked, watching as twin beams of deadly black energy speared into the massive Federation warship, but the vessel's shields held and its weapons lashed out in reply, annialating three Warbirds around Sela's ship and vibrating the frame severely with a near miss. "Evasive pattern Sela Delta, continue firing. Status on the second wing?"

"Commander Tomalak reports the Federation flank is collapsing, but he is sustaining increasing amounts of fire," Centurion Rylak replied.

"Order him to continue advance," Sela commanded as her flagship struck again, lighting up the shields of the Federation flagship. This time two other Warbirds joined in, and with a flash the massive vessel's shields failed. "Torpedoes, full spread." Twelve plasma torpedoes pounded into the Starfleet ship's port armor, leaving a blackened wound but minimal internal damage.

"Enemy flagship is locking onto us," Rylek said calmly as he predicted likely angles of fire. "I recommend Evasive maneuver Sela Twelve."

"Do it," Sela replied as she watched the Federation center wheel around to face her assault head on. She noticed that most of the ships flanking the large battleship showed serious damage, with many having large scale hull breaches and ruined nacelles. "Send the order to place our ship directly in line with the enemy flagship's escorts. That should provide us at least some protection from their main batteries."

As the Romulan wing continued forward, the Federation sphere was beginning to close in around them, and soon the Warbirds were taking damage from multiple angles. Still, they gave as good as they got. Phantom lances speared through ship after ship, and plasma torpedoes and dark matter disruptors raked their targets. A Galaxy class ship took a phantom lance directly on its deflector dish, vaporizing half the ship in an antiproton cascade at the same time as a lance vaporized the Valdore Warbird _Drathlu _with a direct hit. Fortunately the rest of the wing managed to get level with the damaged vessels in time.

"Once both attack wings to target all weapons on the Federation flagship, then clear a path for warp," Sela commanded as her quick mind plotted the easiest escape course. As her ship shuddered under phaser fire she smiled as the Federation flagship, its clean silvery curves glinting in the starlight, was holed and pierced by nearly forty phantom lances. The death black streams of power shredded the three kilometer long behemoth's armor and dug deep into her innards. Huge orange-red explosions rippled through her decks, throwing material and bodies out into space. Her weapons were silenced as both Romulan attack wings completed their pass, firing their aft torpedoes and disruptors as they cut down dozens of Federation ships with a full forward strike, dark light washing over the silver grey vessels as the Romulan force jumped to warp, flashing away as fresh explosions ripped through yet more damaged Starfleet vessels. Sela smiled broadly. The tide had turned, and her fun was far from over.

…

The feeling of something wet covering his face was the first thought that entered Halloway's head as he opened his eyes. Hot blood was running down his left arm and shoulder, and his facedown head rested in a small puddle of it. A moment later blinding pain ripped through his entire left side, drawing a sharp cry from his lips. A tremendous weight was pressing down on him, and as his vision cleared he saw he was under one of the support beams which had held up the bridge ceiling. The bridge; there wasn't much left he could see. Thick black smoke filled the air, and fires burned on several levels. The sickening stench of cooked flesh filled the air, mixed with burning fabric and the acrid tang of fried circuits. Distressed voices buzzed around him, speaking over one another and blurring them all together. "Status report," he managed to groan, his chest burning with the effort. He knew he must have at least one punctured lung.

"Primary systems are down, and we have hull breaches on all decks," T'vol, bleeding himself from a cut to the cheek replied as he knelt at the Admiral's side, hooking his hands under the beam and, working with three other crewmen, managed to lift the beam off of Halloway while a female ensign pulled him out, sending a fresh wave of agony over the left half of his body. "Magos Dren reports that the primary plasma reactors will be online within the hour, but until then we are functioning or reserve power only."

"Sounds like we're in trouble," Halloway stated the obvious. "What about the rest of the fleet?"

"The Romulans have us outflanked, and with the arrival of their enhanced Warbirds I estimate twenty minutes before the fleet is lost," T'vol speculated as calmly as if he were giving a morning briefing.

"Divert all the power we have to the weapons array; we have to fight our way out of this," Halloway breathed as a medical crew made it onto the bridge. A doctor with graying hair ran a medical tricorder over him and consulted it for a moment. "That bad huh?" Halloway smiled.

"You have a punctured lung, three broken ribs and a broken leg," the doctor replied as he gave Halloway a shot for the pain. "You need surgery."

"Admiral, the Romulan reinforcement fleet is coming around for another pass!" Lt. Gritter called from tactical. He had a piece of shrapnel lodged in his shoulder and a line of blood ran down the side of his uniform. "One minute until they're in range."

"Orders Admiral?" T'vol asked as he worked to restore partial main power to the ship before the Romulans got into range. It was at times like this he was most grateful for his Vulcan ability to control emotions. He could concentrate on his duties without allowing fear to overpower him. He did however allow a small measure of apprehension to hasten his efforts.

Halloway felt a pit of cold open in his stomach in stark contrast to the hot, fire heated air around him. The pained cries of injured crewmen and the smells all took him back to the bridge of the _Valiant,_ back before any of this had happenedThe situation was the same, only the enemy was different.His fleet had failed, the Romulans had them on the back foot, and with the _Wraith _crippled their chances for victory had just gone down to near zero. "Abandon ship," he said as strongly as he could, his voice threatening to choke him as it caught in his throat. "We'll beam the crew off to other ships and do our best to fight a way through the Romulans. It's our only chance now."

"Admiral, if we attempt to break through the Romulan lines there is a high probability that-" T'vol began.

"I know, most of us won't make it, but we have to try!" Halloway replied, trying to get to his feet, but the pain in his leg tripled and he fell back on his arse with a curse. "Prepare to-"

"Captain, reading warp distortions twelve thousand kilometers aft," T'vol reported as he brought the viewscreen online, revealing space folding on itself as hundreds of vast Imperial warships tore open the barrier between dimensions in a storm of multicolored lightning. At their head Halloway recognized the huge twelve kilometer shape of the _Divine Judgment, _its forward lances already glowing hot white in their charge up phase."We are being hailed by Lord Admiral Madthayn."

"Open a channel," Halloway sighed with relief. His doubt vanished in an instant as the Imperial armada moved to engage the Romulan attackers.

As the image of the Lord Admiral appeared Halloway groaned to himself at the smirk he saw there. "It would appear you're in quite the predicament Admiral Halloway. Stand by; I will deal with this rabble."

"Your assistance is most welcome Lord Admiral," Halloway sighed in relief. It seemed fate had decided to let him live a while longer. "T'vol, I need that main power," he urged.

"I am working as quickly as I can," the Vulcan replied. "Magi Dren, what is your status?"

…

Magi Dren cursed in binary as he cut into a live power conduit with his mechadendrites, ignoring the jolt with practiced ease. All around him the Generarium was a hive of hurried activity, with servitors and menials working diligently alongside Starfleet engineers to repair the critical components damaged in the battle thus far. A few small fires in the upper spaces were still being extinguished by servo skull fitted with small Starfleet fire suppressors. Smoke still hung in the air drawing coughs from unenhanced Starfleet throats.

The Romulan barrage had blown out equipment and fractured the power linkages between the plasma generators and the ship's main power grid. If he'd been on a purely Federation ship he was sure he'd have been free floating atoms by now. As it was the thick armor plating around the vital section of the ship had held off any serious damage. "The main power conduits have been severed, I need at least an hour to restore any primary systems," he said into his wrist comm. unit.

"You do realize we're surrounded by enemy warships intent on our destruction?" The Commander's voice asked.

"Acutely," the tech priest replied as sarcastically as he could. He knew the Vulcan wouldn't get it, but it allowed him a small amount of relief as he applied a welder to a cracked fuel pipe, carefully checking to make sure there was no residual flow inside. He had watched many ignorant ratings meet that fate. "That is why I am asking you as politely as I can to leave me alone and allow me to complete my work. Dren out." As he closed the channel Dren resumed his work, flexing his shoulder as his mechadendrites worked on three separate sections of damage, arc welders and a hydrospanner sending out showers of bright blue sparks.

…

"Weapons range in ten seconds," Captain Virenox called out as he calmly read from a data slate linked by a thin cable to a cogitator five meters away. "All ships report safe warp exit Lord Admiral. Awaiting your orders." From his position just off to Madthayn's left, the captain could oversee the operations of the entire command deck. The vast columned space glowed from the overhead lights set into the tiled ceiling.

The faint tang of ozone from the Gellar Field still hung in the air, but the scrubbers were quickly replacing it with the normal mix of stale air and sweat from the tens of thousands of crewmen laboring to keep the ship in fighting trim. The bridge crew was functioning as flawlessly as always, thanks to the daily combat drills and the Lord Admiral's demanding expectation.

"All systems read full functionality," came the voice of Tech Magi Akaris from his position at the rear of the bridge, looking more like a solid mass of steel and jutting implants, with each of his six mechadendrites each plugged into a different data port. They writhed in random patterns with the terabytes of information flowing through them. "Weapons fully charged, targeting systems at full readiness," he called.

Lord Admiral Madthayn took a short moment to examine the battle unfolding in front of him. The Federation Guard fleet was completely surrounded, with their heaviest ships either destroyed or crippled, and Romulan ships were closing in from both sides like the closing beak of a bird. "It would seem we've arrived just in time," he remarked. "Order the first and second battle squadrons to advance and engage the Romulan pincer section. Third and fourth, advance down the centerline and secure the _Wraith; _she's too valuable a ship to loose right now. Remaining ships, fire at will," he ordered calmly. "Target main lances on the Romulan ships advancing on the flanks: I'd prefer to avoid any friendly fire incidents."

"As you command Lord Admiral," Virenox replied. "Forward batteries, open fire!" He snapped, and was rewarded with the tremors of the _Divine Judgment's _impressive forward arsenal opening up with a salvo of lances, brilliant white against the black of space, and the smaller dull orange darts of macro cannon shells. The blinding bursts of plasma cannons spat their own death at the swooping Romulan ships. Streams of fire from the other Imperial warships joined them, a tide of destruction from the true predators of space.

The effect was as expected, but spectacular nonetheless. Warbirds were caught and annialated as thousands of teratons of energy washed over them. Lances vaporized entire ships in roiling explosions while plasma melted them in half, sending twisted metal spinning off into deep space. When the macro cannons impacted, the effect was less spectacular, but no less deadly. The black hulled Romulan ships were physically thrown off course, some even colliding so severe were the impacts. Hull plating was blown apart with as few as two hits, and atmosphere and bodies streamed out into the void.

The Romulans were quick in their response, sending a barrage of phantom lances scything into the ranks of the Imperial Navy. The small frigates and escorts were the first to feel the hurt, their void shields glowing white as they were worn down by repeated impacts. Adamantium armor plating buckled and collapsed, but only a few ships were severely damaged, and they quickly made their way to the rear element of the fleet. The rest continued their steady advance, firing as they came, blowing a path through the rapidly thinning Romulan ranks.

…

Sela looked on in horror as the massive ships of the Imperium decimated her forces. Warbird after Warbird exploded before her eyes, while others simply came apart or were torn in half. "All ships retreat!" She commanded, reacting swiftly to the changed situation. "Fall back by wings and engage warp drive as soon as you're clear. Tactical, engage cloak."

"Cloak active," came the reply as the Lt. manning the tactical console activated the Warbird's main advantage over the enemy ships closing in around her.

"We will be clear to warp in thirty seconds," Centurion Ryalak's voice cut in as the subtle tones of the engines increased as more power was fed into them.

Sela felt her pulse race as she mentally counted down the time until her ship could escape. All around her vessel space was lit up as the mammoth guns of the Imperium searched for her fleeing ships, lances probed like searchlights and plasma batteries like old fashioned depth charges. One caught a D'deridex off her port beam and vaporized the entire starboard side, leaving the ship drifting and helpless. Then her view changed to streams of energy flashing by the ship, quickly replaced by the endless light streams of warp velocity.

"No sigh of enemy pursuit," Ryalak reported as an air of relief settled over the bridge.

"How many vessels retreated?" Sela asked quietly, knowing she would regret the answer.

"Seventeen vessels Admiral."

As Ryalak spoke Sela seemed visibly to deflate. "Seventeen," she whispered. Less than half of the best and most powerful ships in the Romulan fleet had survived a minutes long engagement with the warships of the Imperium of Man. "Is Commander Tomalak's vessel among the survivors?" She asked.

"No Admiral; our last sensor contact showed his Warbird drifting at the edge of the battle zone. He is likely dead or captured," the Centurion answered, his own focus quickly diverting back to his console when the Admiral raised her head. "What are your orders Admiral?"

Sela closed her eyes, reining in the human emotions she had kept in check since she had realized her true heritage as a Romulan. She knew the Romulan Star Empire would survive this threat, just as it had every other threat it had ever been presented with. The bubbling apprehension and growing doubt were crushed in an instant as she opened her eyes. "Order all ships to increase speed to maximum cloak capable velocity. We will regroup with our other fleets and prepare the next stage of our strategy. The enemy believes they have victory in their grasp, but I still have my own counter in store. I will be in my chamber; see to it that I am not disturbed."

"Understood Admiral," Centurion Ryalak confirmed as the Admiral left the bridge.

…

Lord Admiral Madthayn stood at the fore of the command deck, watching a damaged Romulan Warbird explode off his ship's bow. Space ahead was flooded with the wreckage of the Romulan fleet his forces had just crushed. Already shuttles were flying out to assist damaged Federation vessels, and the _Wraith_ was finally coming back to life.

"No challenge at all," Captain Virenox remarked as he came up beside the Lord Admiral, distaste evident in his voice. "It would seem the Federation Guard has performed exactly as Lord Admiral Arthenax predicted. If it had not been for our arrival they would all have perished."

"Don't sell them short old friend," Madthayn replied as he turned away from the debris filled view outside and slowly ascended the steps to his command throne. "After all, they were fighting against weapons from our galaxy. I'm pleased they lasted as long as they did," he smiled.

"Regardless, our advance must continue as scheduled," Virenox advised, consulting a data slate in his hand. "We should reenter the Warp within the hour."

"And we will, but first open a vid link with the _Wraith. _We should see if they require any assistance."

"As you wish. Communications, open a secure link to the _Wraith." _

"Yes Captain," Lt. Carniss replied as he manipulated the runes of his primary console, linking the powerful communication systems of the _Divine Judgment _with the main computer aboard the Federation Guard flagship. "Link secure," he called out a moment later.

"This is the _Divine Judgment _calling the _Wraith. _I hope you're still alive over there Halloway," Madthayn smiled as he waited for a reply.

"This is Commander T'vol," came a voice Madthayn didn't recognize. "Admiral Halloway has been taken to sickbay. I am in command at this time."

"I see; I do hope the injuries aren't life threatening. Are there any services you and your ships require before my fleet departs?"

"We have a high number of casualties and the sickbay facilities of our surviving vessels are insuffient to handle them all. Any assistance you can provide would be greatly appreciated," came T'vol's reply.

"I believe we can make some space available on some of our warships," Madthayn replied as he added up figures in his head. "Have your ships signal on the frequencies I am sending you and we will send shuttles to retrieve the wounded. We will take on as many as we can, but in one hour I depart for Romulus. Madthayn out." When the link was severed the Lord Admiral nodded to Carniss, who sent the encoded data burst to the Federation Guard flagship.

"I will oversee the transfers Lord Admiral. It would also be advisable to post security around the medical facilities of the ships being used to prevent any incidents between our crews and any xeno casualties," Captain Virenox said as he stalked over to the communication stations.

"As always you are able to predict my every thought," the Lord Admiral smiled. "Very well, I'll leave the operation in your hands. Until we're ready to depart I'll be in my ready room." Rising to his feet again, the Lord Admiral crossed the bridge deck and placed his hand on the genetic scanner plate which guarded a gold framed door. Feeling the prick as it extracted a DNA sample, he waited until the flawless steel retracted with a sharp hiss and he stepped inside.

The Lord Admiral's ready room was less grand than his quarters, built for function rather than luxury. The carpeted floor was slightly worn along a path leading to the rear, and authentic wood paneled walls were decorated with recently done charts of the Alpha Quadrant, and the marble desk which rested in front of a series of data cabinets was covered with the usual assortment of slates and parchments.

As he began sifting through status reports and requisitions he came across a Starfleet pad buried beneath a pair of equipment. Activating it with a touch he smiled. "Ah, I'd forgotten about you," he said as he opened the third chapter in _History and Traditions of The Klingon Empire. _Since his arrival in this galaxy the Lord Admiral had been studying the races both fighting against the Imperium and those who were allies or part of the Federation. Perhaps after this crisis was resolved he would speak to the Warmaster again.

As he was about to begin an examination of Federation dealings with the Sheliak when he heard a faint buzzing from under a stack of combat drill reports. Brushing them aside he activated his intercom. "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Lord Admiral, Commander Shinzon's Warbird has just dropped out of warp and he is asking to speak with you," the voice of Captain Virenox replied through the speaker grill set into the desk.

"Very well, I'll take it in here," Madthayn replied. He waited several moments until a loud pop and hum indicated a good connection. "Yes Commander Shinzon?" He asked.

"Ah, Lord Admiral Madthayn," came a pleased sounding voice. "I must compliment you on your short work of the Romulan fleet. A most impressive display of firepower."

"Well thank you," Madthayn smiled in return, even though the audio waves couldn't convey it. "I assume you're calling to discuss the fate of Remus?"

"You are indeed perceptive Lord Admiral," Shinzon replied. "As per our prior arrangement I understood Remus would be spared the fate of its sister world."

"Of course," Madthayn replied. "Remus has resources which would be a waste to simply vaporize. Once the Romulan system is secured Remus will be declared a colony of the Imperium, though I can assure you of your selection as planetary overlord."

"A colony?" Shinzon asked, suspicion making its presence known in his voice.

"Surely you don't think my superiors would allow a former colony of the race which laid waste to Terra to exist independently inside our own borders?" Madthayn replied calmly. "There is no need to be concerned. All we will require from you is a portion of your resources and the presence of a small garrison to see to it that our laws are respected. I realize this is not what you expected, but believe me when I tell you that it is FAR better than what many other xeno races have received."

"I can well imagine. Once the battle at Romulus is concluded I would like to discuss this matter with you personally."

"I will look forward to it Commander, but for now I have matters to attend to. Madthayn, out." Closing the channel, the Lord Admiral leaned back in the thickly padded chair and resumed his reading. "So many alien races united under one banner, it boggles the mind," he said to himself as he read more into the formation days of the Federation. "Ironic that the race which brought the Federation together is the first to die at mankind's hands."

Finishing the pad he was reading, Madthayn got to his feet and crossed over to a small shrine to the Emperor. With reverence he lit the two incense burners on each side, allowing a sweet, spicy scent to fill the air. Breathing deep, he made the sign of the Aquila and got down on his knees before the golden statue of the Emperor resting against the wall. "Thy will shall be done," he spoke, closing his eyes as he looked within himself for the strength which was always there. "Mankind shall realize its true purpose in this galaxy, and evil shall burn in holy flame." He maintained pose for several long minutes, breathing the incense and calming his thoughts.

A sudden noise from his comm. unit caused Madthayn to open his eyes and rise to his feet. "Ave Imperator," he intoned, and gingerly extinguished the burners. Crossing over to his desk he stabbed a finger down on the speaker control. "Yes?"

"Lord Admiral, we have finished loading the wounded and stand ready to reenter the Warp on your command," the voice of Captain Virenox relayed.

"Very well, begin the countdown. I will be on the bridge momentarily." Taking a moment to smooth his uniform, Madthayn opened the door and stepped back out onto the command deck. Ratings and crewmen were strapping themselves into their seats in preparation for the jump. A confessor was pacing the bridge, bestowing benedictions on those who requested them. "Begin final countdown to Warp entry."

"Warp entry in thirty seconds," Captain Virenox called from his post beside the command throne. A static charge began to fill the air as the Gellar Field came online, enveloping the ship in a bubble of reality which would defend the ship from the few warp predators in this galaxy.

"Twenty seconds!" Tremors rumbled through the ship as the warp engines prepared to release their monumental energies to tear a hole between dimensions.

"Ten seconds!" The rumblings and tremors increased, and outside space appeared to distort and twist, as though being seen through a heat haze. Bolts of power seemingly appeared out of nowhere to crash into the Gellar Field and were in turn deflected around it. The bridge shutters closed to shut out the coming madness of the Warp itself.

"Warp entry!" A flash of thousand colored energy flashed behind the armored shutters and a gush of acceleration raced through the bridge, carrying with it a noise outside human hearing but which still send a raging chill up spines. Then it was over.

"Warp entry successful," Captain Virenox reported as he uncoupled himself from his seat. "Sensorium, status on the fleet!" He demanded.

"All ships report successful warp translation Captain Sir," a Lt. with a bionic left arm and leg replied. "Gellar Field is stable, warp engines operating within normal limits."

"Excellent. Order the fleet to make full speed for Romulus," Madthayn ordered. "Have Astropath Klven send a message to Arthanax. Advise him of our status and that I hope he makes it to Romulus in time for the final assault. Until then I'll be in my chambers."

"As you wish Lord Admiral," Captain Virenox replied as he took his place on the command throne. One day he would have a throne of his own, but until that day came he would serve the Lord Admiral as best he could. And the Romulans would soon feel the weight of Imperial justice.

…

The Romulan Senate was in chaos. Words, shouts and insults were exchanged a hundred times in a single moment. Pairs and triads of robed senators and uniformed fleet officers traded barbs and in several cases blows. The guards posted at the door had their hands on the butts of their disruptors, ready to take action if provoked.

"SILENCE!" Came a shout from Praetor Novak. He had his hands raised high as he called for quiet with his loudest voice. Frowning, he drew a disruptor from beneath the curving grey table he and the senior fleet and senate officials were seated behind. Taking aim, he vaporized a chair which was about to make an unscheduled contact with Senator Voloran's head. The young senator holding it screamed as half his hands went with it. "I called for silence!" Novak repeated. "The last thing we should be doing now is aiding the humans by tearing ourselves apart. Now, Admiral Kelvet, I believe you have something to say?"

"Thank you Praetor," a silver haired Romulan dressed in the uniform of a fleet Admiral said as he got to his feet, taking a moment to brush an imaginary piece of something off his shoulder. "I received word shortly before this meeting began that Admiral Sela's fleet was able to blunt the human offensive into our space, but a second enemy wave arrived, led by the human known as Lord Admiral Madthayn." Taking a device from his belt, Kelvet activated a holographic display which showed the Romulan border. A crimson dot denoted the location of the battle. "After Sela's fleet withdrew, the humans opened one of their dimensional portals into the realm they call the Warp. Based on previous encounters, we estimate that if their speed remains constant they will reach Romulus in ten hours." After the end of his sentence the Senate again erupted into fists and shouted recriminations.

His face degenerating into a scowl, the Admiral set his disruptor to stun and fired three times, sending the closest three Senators to the floor in heaps of fabric. "I WILL have order here! It is clear to me and my subordinates that Romulus cannot hold against the coming Imperial advance. It is my recommendation that we evacuate Romulus and relocate to-"

"We cannot abandon Romulus!" Came a shout from a cerulean robed senator as he climbed his chair to stand that much higher than the men around him and, in his opinion, gain a bit more presence. "If we withdraw the Star Empire will crumble!" His fists clenched, the young Romulan was generating an air of simmering violence which quickly began boiling among the younger Senators, many of whom had lost family in the Dominion War.

"If we remain here we will all die," Admiral Kelvet said simply. "Even with our new weapons, the Imperium fleet simply has us outgunned and outweighed. I have no doubt that we could make the price of taking Romulus heavy, but afterwards we would be left with no way to strike back against the humans. If we leave now, we will preserve what strength we still have." Even though his words stuck in his throat, Kelvet knew they had to be said. "A new era has begun in this galaxy, and the Romulan race must secure our place in it, and for that we need our fleet intact." Looking around at the Senators and officers in the Senate chamber, he saw the fire and passion which for so long had carried the Romulans through challenge after challenge. Now though, it threatened to hold them to old ways which were leading to the extinction of the entire Romulan race.

"Surely there must be some way to blunt the humans' second offensive," the Praetor asked as he slowly returned to his seat. "If we can catch their fleet just as it emerges from the Warp…"

"Their exits are impossible to predict until seconds before they form," Kelvet answered as he directed his best parade ground glare at the Praetor and his senior advisors. "The fleet under Madthayn has some of the heaviest warships in the human fleet, and even our starbases cannot stand against its primary guns, which can, and I believe WILL, lay waste to our world. We can either remain here and die with our planet, or retreat and strike back when our enemy is weakest." Taking a deep breath, Kelvet continued. "I realize what I say goes against everything your hearts tell you. I have spent my entire life defending the Star Empire, but I have never faced a foe such as this Imperium of Mankind. They have survived ten thousand years of war with enemies far stronger and more savage than the Dark Eldar who nearly brought our Empire to its knees. If we are to survive this we must stay united and keep what ships and troops we can intact and ready to strike when and where our enemy is weakest."

"And where will we go?!" The young Senator from before demanded, his face narrowed in pain as he tried to stem the tide of blood flowing from his half gone hands. "The humans will occupy or destroy every world in our empire. Where will we go when everything we have built is gone?! Answer me this!"

"We will find a place to rebuild our strength and wait for our time to take revenge. I do not make this decision lightly, as you seem to think Senator," Kelvet said, drawing out the last part. "However, it is the only way to preserve our race." He let the silence hang in the air for a long moment, observing the faces of the senators and the Praetor. Anger and sadness passed between them, while pockets of confusion and pure rage cropped up, most of the second being directed at him.

"We will go." Silence spread out in a wave as the Praetor rose to his feet. "It cannot be denied that our empire is facing its greatest test in history. In the span on only months we have encountered races and empires the likes of which were unheard of in our history. The Dark Eldar, mere raiders in the eyes of the Human Imperium, very nearly brought our empire to ruin. We now face the empire which considers the Dark Eldar a mere annoyance."

"We cannot face the full onslaught of the Imperium now, but we are Romulans. There is no task which is beyond us," the Praetor continued, his voice rising in volume and power. "Even if Romulus is lost to us, the heart of it, the Romulan people, will endure, and once we have mastered the new technologies we have taken from our enemies and rebuilt our strength, we will return and claim what is ours. That is a vow I take this day and call on all gathered here today and across the Empire to take as well."

The silence only deepened as the Praetor retook his seat and looked calmly out at the gathered men around him. The outside sounds of shuttles overhead and the bustle of the districts outside became audible. Even the Senators' breathing was silent. Then a single clap rang out, seemingly loud as a thunderbolt in the still room. All eyes turned to Admiral Kelvet, who continued clapping with a serious expression. Then a senator near the rear door joined him, rising to his fee, then another, and another. The still air was replaced by the thunder of the entire room applauding, though many faces still retained their dark expressions.

"Then let us begin," the Praetor spoke, his voice instantly hushing the applause. "We will remove all that we can, but when the Imperium war fleet arrives they will find only a dead world behind. We will leave them only an empty, useless shell. Admiral Kelvet, you will take a squadron of Warbirds and destroy our production and mining facilities on Remus. All remaining ships will begin preparing for the evacuation. If there are no further matters, this meeting is adjourned. Attend to your duties!"

As the hall rapidly emptied, Admiral Kelvet took his communicator from his belt. "This is Kelvet, one to beam up." Instantly he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter and the room around him vanished, replaced by the colder, slightly dimmer atmosphere of his command, the enhanced Warbird _Val'kur_.

"Welcome aboard Admiral," Centurion Relak said from where he stood beside the transporter controls. He fell into step behind Kelvet as he moved out into the corridor. "All systems are functioning optimally and we stand ready for your orders."

"Very good," Kelvet replied as he breathed in the ship's air. No matter how many times he set food on one of the enhanced ships there was always a faint scent he could not place, though his ship was only a few weeks out of dry-dock. "We have been charged with destroying the facilities on Remus to prevent them falling into human hands."

"I see, so your plan of retreat was supported by the Senate," the Centurion said as they entered a turbo lift, green lights flashing by in sequence until the door opened with a sharp hiss of air.

"It was," the Admiral answered as both men took their stations. "Engineering, bring impulse engines online and set course for Remus. Communications, signal our wing to assume tactical formation Seven," he commanded, watching with pride as his crew carried out his commands with the efficiency born from years of hard training. After the loss of his previous command in the closing days of the Dominion War, he had waited far too long in his opinion for a new command, even if it did send the occasional chill through him.

"All ships in formation; we will reach Remus in seven minutes," Centurion Relak called from his station.

"Have all ships open fire as soon as we are in range. Target surface facilities first, beginning with the dilithium storage facilities; once the first stage is complete all ships are to begin a systematic bombardment of the entire surface. There are to be no survivors," Kelvet ordered, his face settling into a mask of stone as he absentmindedly touched a tarnished section of his shoulder guard. It had originally belonged to his younger brother Kevar. He had been an overseer in the Reman mines until he had been killed in an uprising four years ago. Now he would finally be able to take his revenge on a people worth less than the resources they mined.

As the minutes ticked by a smirk slowly wormed its way across the Admiral's face. As the planet before him loomed larger he imagined the fires which would spread across its surface as volatile weapons components detonated and storehouses exploded under the disruptors of his command. He mentally counted down the seconds until he would be in range to finally end the existence of the accursed Remans. "Full power to forward disruptors," he commanded when he reached the half minute mark. "Prepare to fire on my command."

"Standing by," Relak confirmed. Just then the entire ship rocked violently and the crew was flung to the floor as the inertial dampeners were overloaded. Several consoles overloaded and went dark as their power was shut down to prevent a plasma explosion.

"Damage report!" Kelvet demanded as he got back to his feet and glared out the view screen where torrents of bright green disruptor fire sheared a Warbird in half, a blinding flash signaling the death of a second. "What in the Praetor's name is happening?"

"Sensors show no enemy vessels, but from what I can discern there are two vessels attacking from port and starboard. Eight Warbirds are gone, five more report heavy damage!" Relak replied as he wiped a patch of blood from his forehead with his sleeve, smearing it with a green stain. "Based on weight of fire, I would surmise the vessels are Reman Warbirds, the same class which attacked our fleet at Earth."

"Remans!" Kelvet cursed. "All ships open fire; concentrate main batteries on any shield impact!" He ordered, feeling the familiar duel emotions of fear and pleasure he always experienced in the heat of battle. Now the eradication of the Remans would be a complete military victory and not a massacre. The thought was at once both pleasing and infuriating to him.

"All ships firing," Relak said as he routed power to the ship's two phantom lances. One burned out and refused to fire; the other sent a beam of black light out into space. Other lance weapons shot out from the sixteen other surviving Warbirds. Most passed through empty space, but two found their marks on the shields of the wing's invisible assailants. Moments later there were twin flashes as the ships went to warp just as a dozen phantom laces converged on their position. "Enemy ships have retreated."

"Not for long. Order all ships to maintain full alert and scan for any signs of warp activity. If those ships return they will be scrap metal before they take their first shot. Also send three Warbirds to circle the fleet and lay down a random firing pattern. If there are any more Reman vessels out there I want them found," the Admiral ordered, his heartbeat slowing as his training took control. "Signal Romulus we have encountered Reman warships and require assistance to eliminate both them and Remus within our allotted timeframe."

"Message sent. Do we continue our advance?" Relak asked as he took a medical kit from beneath his console and pressed an adhesive bandage over his head wound. It stung fiercely, but he focused his attention on supervising the already moving repair efforts. He had survived many battles similar to this during the Dominion War, and he vowed to himself he would not die as his brother had, with Remans holding a knife over him, or in this case a disruptor cannon.

"We will continue advancing, but have all ship stand by to engage warp drive the instant more Reman ships attack. We will complete our mission, but I will not sacrifice this wing to do it," the Admiral replied, knowing his brother would have been proud of his decision.

…

The bridge of the _Darkblade _was deathly silent; even the breathing of the crew was barely heard. Dim lights illuminated the pale skinned crew members as they worked their stations, locking weapons and eagerly awaiting the order to attack.

"The Romulan ships have resumed their advance on the planet," one Reman spoke as he looked up to the intimidating face of Viceroy Vkruk. The Viceroy held his staff of office in one hand as he peered down on the screen below him.

"Prepare to move us and the _Black Star _into position. Once the _Shadow Saber _and _Nightblade _resume their attack we will divide and conquer the Romulans who attempt to destroy our world," the Viceroy replied. Shinzon had sent him back to this system several weeks ago, along with four of the five Scimitar class ships in the fledgling Reman fleet. He knew the Romulans would move against Remus, and the only human ever to labor in the dilithium mines had vowed he would protect the Remans as they had done for him. The trust between Shinzon and Vkruk was solid as stone, and the Viceroy would give his life to defend the world of his people.

"Romulan forces mobilizing in Romulus orbit," came a report from the tactical station. The Reman there stabbed the specially built controls with fingers whose nails reached down into the grooves which formed their own part of the control system which made the ships' systems difficult for non-Remans to use. "Sensors detect two hundred warships, mainly standard D'Deridex class."

"Lord Shinzon was correct then," Vkruk grinned. "The main force of enhanced warships is at the front lines meeting its doom at the hands of the humans. Order the second group to resume attack, and move us into disruptor range. Attack pattern four, half impulse speed," he ordered. He had noticed the three ships firing randomly from the fringes of the Romulan formation, but he would have to chance it if we wanted to do enough damage to earn a quick victory.

"Understood; all ships moving to comply." The rumble of the ship's reactor grew stronger as the Reman Warbird moved forward towards its prey. "Weapons range in one minute."

"The time has finally come for the Reman people to claim their freedom," Vkruk smiled darkly as he imagines Romulus suffering the fate Shinzon had spoken of at the hands of the human Imperium. Fire and death would at last come to Romulus, and nothing would stop it.

A disruptor finally made contact with the _Nightblade, _and almost immediately every gun in the Romulan wing bean pummeling the invisible ship with disruptors and plasma torpedoes. Its cloak failed as the _Shadow Saber _made its own attack run, pouring disruptor and torpedo fire into three enemy vessels. Still, weigh of fire began to tell as the massive ship's shields flickered and died under the barrage of phantom lance fire. One burst through the failing shields and drilled a hole completely through the main body of the ship, emerging just forward of the bridge. Secondary explosion pockmarked adjacent sections, but fortunately the warp core was spared. The ship powered up its warp engines and sped out of range just in time to avoid a second hole in its left wing. The ship dropped to impulse five seconds later, where it listed badly.

"The _Nightblade _reports their warp engines have failed, as well as their cloak," a Reman from the second tier of the bridge reported.

"Romulan ships closing in on them," Kl'rak reported from the tactical position.

"Attack pattern Shinzon Beta, all weapons fire at will," Vkruk ordered. He paced the length of the bridge as he watched the Romulan ships rise out of view. "Redirect viewer to ventral image." The screen flickered twice as he switched to the feed from the sensors mounted on the ventral surface of the ship. The Romulan fleet was closing in on the stricken _Nightblade, _disruptors impacting on its regenerating shields. Vkruk knew the crew didn't have much longer. "How long until weapons range!" He demanded.

"Entering extreme range now," Kl'rak replied as he stabbed down on the firing controls, sending fifty-two streams of disruptor and fifty torpedoes from the forward gun ports, the torrent of firepower tearing apart four Warbirds in as many seconds. The remaining ships scattered, some taking hits but none losing shields. "Viceroy, the Romulans are going to warp."

"Good," the Viceroy breathed as he watched the surviving Romulan Warbirds flee back to their own world. "Prepare damage control teams to aid the _Nightblade. _The _Black Star _and _Darkblade _are to begin action against the ships gathering in Romulan orbit. Fast strikes only, we merely need to delay the Romulans long enough for the humans to arrive and finish them."

"We could destroy then with the ships we have Viceroy," Kl'rak argued. "So long as the enhanced ships fall first they will be no match for us."

"That may be, but our primary goal is the defense of Remus. I will not risk the lives of our people on the chance that the Romulans have no cloaked ships waiting for us to leave Remus defenseless. Two of our Warbirds will be enough to curtail any Romulan attack until they are finished with their evacuation, and I doubt even our warships could challenge the Romulan orbital fortresses, which likely mount many more Dark Eldar weapons than we have seen thus far." As he watched the crippled _Nightblade _right itself, the Viceroy grudgingly admitted the Romulans had done better than he had anticipated, though their Dark Eldar weapons were their only true advantage, and there were too few ships with them to claim a Romulan victory. This day would belong to the Remans. AAAA

…

Admiral Kelvet was using every ounce of his self-control to avoid breaking the armrest of his chair in two. His simple mission of destroying a slave colony had not only failed but had come close to being slaughtered by those very same slaves in only four warships! "How did it come to this?" He asked, letting a bit of his anger bleed off as he glared out the view screen at what to him was an entirely too slow train of shuttles and cargo barges rising from the surface with their precious cargoes of citizens and supplies.

As he looked out the viewer and down at Romulus, hanging below him like a grey and green jewel, a profound sense of loss hammered its way into his heart. He knew what the fate of his world would be; fire and death were the only replies the Imperium humans would give in return for what the Romulans had done to Earth. They would casually burn away all evidence of the Romulan Star Empire, down to the molten core of his world.

"It is difficult to think about," Centurion Relak said as he stood off to his commander's side. His face, like that of the Admiral's, was calm and relaxed, but inside the same feelings of loss and regret festered. "This is likely the last time either of us will stand here, looking down at the world which gave birth to one of the strongest stellar nations in the galaxy."

"Where did we go wrong?" Kelvet asked quietly as he imagined he could make out his family's estate high at the tip of the main continent. "Should we have fought harder against the Dark Eldar when they first approached us? If we had defeated them then, the events which led to the destruction of the humans' homeworld and their campaign against us would never have occurred," he pondered.

"If we had fought Shadowclaw's armada we would have been destroyed," the Centurion replied with regretted sureness. "Their technology was simply at a higher level than our own. Now, despite the price we are paying, that same technology will ensure our survival. Even the Imperium humans fear fighting the Dark Eldar on their terms. We will do the same, choosing the battlefields and slowly wearing our enemies down. We are Romulans; we are patient enough to wait until it is our time again."

"But remember, with the Imperium the Federation now has an entire galaxy's worth of resources to draw upon. Their war fleets will hunt us until the last Romulan lies dead and trampled beneath their boot heels. How can we fight that kind of power?"

"By remaining true to our nature Admiral," Relak said. "The Star Empire gained its power through subtlety and cunning just as much as brute force and intimidation. Even though we stand to lose so much, we are still Romulans, and nothing is beyond us if we keep our resolve." Out in space a large container ship filled with anti-matter slipped past the Warbird. "At the War College our instructors always said that so long as a spark of the Romulan spirit endures, the fires of the Empire will never truly die."

"Wise words," Kelvet agreed as watched a storm system work its way across the Valrek Ocean and onto land. "I have spent my entire life defending the Empire, and even if Romulus falls, my duty will not end," he promised.

"None of ours will," Relak said as he took a step forward. "But our duty is changing for the near future. We must survive this time of crisis and rebuild our empire. I have no doubt the Praetor will lead us to victory."

"Once we leave here, I only hope that the humans' overconfidence will enable some of our traps to kill a few. One of the strengths of the Imperium is the sheer amount of men and material they can afford to throw at a problem. Before most of our spies were hunted down they revealed that the Imperium thinks nothing of rounding up millions of criminals and malcontents and pressing them into service as cannon fodder to pave the way for the second wave. Many of the crew on their ships are simply rounded up and forced into service, where they die fast enough that even the largest ships must make yearly cullings of worlds to replenish their ranks."

"Pathetic that they must use such methods to wage their wars; it is a wonder they don't lose entire ships to slave uprisings," the Centurion remarked.

"They do," Kelvet replied. "That is one of their faults we may be able to exploit in the future if the Tal'shiar can get agents aboard some of their larger ships."

The Centurion opened his mouth to reply when an alert sounded and the lights switched to combat settings. "What is going on?!" Kelvet demanded as he returned to his post.

"Sensors are detecting subspace distortions consistent with Imperium warp folding technology," Relak replied as he brought up a tactical image on the viewer, showing a spike of red five million kilometers away from Romulus. "Ships emerging!"

"They're early," Kelvet said as he settled into his chair. "All weapons to full power. Have all available warships form up on the starbases. We must defend the evacuation ships until they can make it to warp," Kelvet barked out a stream of orders. He watched as the ships around him responded with admirable speed, merging into wings and forming screens around the triple-armed heavy starbases, three of which were in position to defend the evacuation convoy still streaming up from the surface. "Bring up the enemy fleet on the viewer."

"Yes Admiral," came the reply as the screen showed a massive tear in space, multi-colored lightning striking the massive forms emerging from warping space, colors which hurt Kelvet's eyes to look at flowing like fog as the turret and tower covered warships tore their way into real space. Golden eagles adorned prows, and gun turrets as large as Warbirds ponderously swung to bear on the Romulan defenders. As the ships formed into ranks the hole widened as a ship larger than any Kelvet had ever seen blasted its way into normal space. Eight massive torpedo tubes studded the prow, protected by armor the color of human blood. An almost palpable sense of dread emanated from the ship as its front turrets swung to bear on the Romulan defenders. "Sensors read five hundred seventy-seven vessels; they are entering weapons range now. Open fire?"

"All ships open fire, concentrate on the forward elements of the enemy fleet," Kelvet ordered, resisting the urge to focus on the enemy flagship. It was moving up through the fleet, but at the moment the forward ships had to be taken out to give the evacuating Romulans more time. As the first volleys of plasma torpedoes raced toward the Imperium armada, Admiral Kelvet set his face in stone and waited for the enemy's first move. He knew he had to preserve his fleet, but he would not leave behind anyone he could possibly save. If Romulus was to die today, he would save as much of his world as he could.

…

Aboard the _Dreadfist of Terra, _Lord Admiral Arthanax observed the enemy deployment on one of the many pict screens hovering around his command throne. The crew had already recovered from the warp translation, and the bridge shutters retracted, allowing him to see the world he was about to kill; blue and grey, with banks of clouds rolling lazily across the sky. Three large orbital bases were clustered over the primary continent, and hundreds of Romulan Warbirds moved around them, with more, smaller ships rising from the surface. "What is the fleet's status?"

"All ships report operational my Lord, however several of them will require returning of their warp engines after the pace we sustained to get here," Captain Anarius replied, his grey furred cloak rippling as he moved across the command deck to stand beside the tactical stations. "The enemy fleet is clustered around three large orbital forts, and sensorium readings indicate the presence of large numbers of Dark Eldar weapon batteries. Thirty-seven enemy vessels also show energy readings partially consistent with phantom lances."

"So, this may actually prove a bit interesting," the Lord Admiral smiled. "Target main lances on the forts and instruct the forward escorts to destroy any ships fleeing the planet. Fighters are free to engage targets of opportunity." Reaching up to one of the pict screens, Arthenax studied the enemy formation. The enhanced Romulan ships, easily distinguishable because of their black hull armor, were spaced out among the enemy fleet so single shots couldn't claim more than one. "Signal the _Assured Vengeance _and _Emperor's Fury _to each take one of the enemy starbases and fire nova cannons. I will end this battle before Madthayn even makes it here."

"Understood Lord Admiral," Anarius replied as communicated his lord's commands to the crew. "Lord, the enemy has opened fire," he added a moment later. "Main batteries responding. Fighter and bomber wings deploying."

"Forward fleet elements are taking fire," a rating called from the secondary tactical station. He routed the feed to one of the Lord Admiral's pict screens, which flickered and changed to show the green orbs of Romulan plasma torpedoes splashing harmlessly over void shields. The black beams of phantom lances did more damage, battering at the shields of the cruisers and frigates on the fringe of Arthenax's fleet but with the Emperor's blessings none failed.

In reply to the Romulans opening volley, the front ranks of the Imperium fleet sent a whirlwind of plasma blasts, lances and macro shells into the Romulan formations. Armor melted and ran under the heat of plasma, and lances carved entire Warbirds in half. The Nova Cannons on the two Mars class battle cruisers blasted downrange and each hit their targeted Starbase dead center. Space flashed white as the resulting explosions tore a ragged hole in the Romulan formation as teratons of energy expanded outward in every direction, blinding the screens and sensors of all ships on the battlefield for several seconds. When the light from the explosions faded, barely half of the Romulan fleet remained intact, and the single surviving orbital station even seemed to shrink in size at the display of Imperial might.

"Excellent work tactical," Arthanax grinned. "These xenos managed to commit the ultimate heresy of striking Holy Terra; now they shall feel with full wrath of the God-Emperor. Move the fleet forward; prepare for full-scale bombardment." As he watched burning Romulan ships sink into the atmosphere, his heart grew colder and his smirk faded into a scowl. "Open a channel to the Romulans, all frequencies," he ordered. When the communication chief, a man with hands and half a face made of steel nodded his head, Arthanax rose to his feet, his eyes as cold as stone. "Romulan people, I am Lord Admiral Arthanax of the Imperium of Mankind. Your race has committed the ultimate heresy of striking a world under the domain of the God Emperor of Man. Your sentence is death, and it shall be carried out at once. If you surrender now I will make your deaths swift and you will not have to witness your world burn." With a slash of his hand the channel was severed. "Now we see if they run or die where they stand. Such is the fate of all xenos," he said proudly.

…

Admiral Kelvet fell back into his chair, his breath caught in his throat. A single volley from the oncoming Imperial fleet had ripped through fully half his fleet, and many evacuation ships had been caught and destroyed as well. Debris was even now raining down on Romulus, lighting the atmosphere with the fires of reentry. The sheer firepower of the Imperium was overwhelming, something no amount of reports could prepare a man for. "All ships prepare to withdraw," he ordered, finding his voice again. "Another volley like that will finish us. We've done all we can for Romulus," ha said as he lowered his head a fraction.

"The fleet signals ready Admiral," Relak called from his post. He too was shaken by the display of firepower he had just witnessed. "Civilian ships are entering warp now. The fleet is forming up, and Orbital Station One is assuming station to shield us from the enemy."

"How many ships are still warp capable?" Kelvet asked, his throat suddenly dry and his chest burning. He saw where one of the Imperium's lance weapons had missed and struck the surface. A pillar of thick black smoke now rose into the atmosphere from the ten kilometer wide crater, and several more explosions radiated outwards as anti-matter reactors went off.

"One hundred twenty Warbirds are still function, and three hundred of the civilian vessels are still intact," the Centurion replied. "Warping in thirty seconds, but the Imperium fleet is preparing for another volley."

"More subspace distortions detected, twelve million kilometers ahead!" Lt. Tomarok reported. "Energy readings are the same as the first enemy emergence."

"All ships enter warp at once. We cannot be caught between tow enemy fleets," Kelvet ordered, his words nearly caching in his throat. His fleet hadn't even managed to destroy one of the Imperium warships, but as he watched the final Starbase fired. Twenty high power phantom lances converged on the forward screen of the enemy fleet. One cruiser, its bow armor blackened from a previous hit, was blasted apart as the beams of energy cut into its power core. Several others were hit, but none exploded outright.

"At least we made them pay a small price," he whispered as he felt the surge of power as the warp engines came online. He took one last look at his world, and for an instant time seemed to stop. Orbital Base One, its weapons still firing as Imperial weapons pummeled it into scrap. He saw the cloud formations, their elegant path disrupted by the shockwave of the lance impact. The seas' glittering waters seemed to shine more brightly in the instant before the stars elongated and the image was torn away. "Confirm all ships entered warp."

"Confirmed Admiral, all ships are with us. The enemy is not pursuing," Relak replied. "At least this time their superior technology woks against them," he said.

"Set course for the rendezvous point, and send an encoded message to Admiral Sela instructing her to meet us there. Until then, I will be in my quarters," the Admiral said as he slowly got to his feet and marched out of the bridge. As he entered the turbo lift he sank back against the wall. "A new age begins for us now," he said to himself. The fate of the Romulan people now rested with him, and he would do all in his power to ensure they lived to take their revenge for the losses suffered today.

…

Lord Admiral Madthayn let out a low whistle as he beheld the carnage littering the Romulan system. Burning debris from Romulan Warbirds littered the space around Romulus and Remus, and he quickly found Arthanax's fleet entering a low orbit over the Romulan homeworld. "It seems we missed the opening and the main act," he smiled as he saw a large orbital fort explode under a barrage from Arthanax's flagship, its crimson armor reflecting the light from the Romulan sun and shining like a bloodied sword. "Open a channel to the Lord Admiral if you would," he nodded to Captain Virenox, who in turn nodded to the tech priest who worked the controls of the communications shrine, mechadendrites communicating directly with the devices' machine spirits.

"Channel open," the tech priest replied a moment later as Arthanax's stern image appeared on one of Madthayn's pict screen.

"Well, it looks like you had all the fun," Madthayn smiled. "I do hope the Romulans didn't give you too much trouble."

"One ship lost, five others damaged. In two minutes Romulus will be burning in its own magma. I would say victory is mine, wouldn't you agree?" The older Lord Admiral asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes, victory indeed," Madthayn answered as he grinned at his fellow commander. "If you wish I will secure Remus while you take care of this xeno nest. I know how much you've been waiting for this chance."

"I accept your gracious offer. Go consort with your xeno 'allies'," Arthanax sneered as he spoke the last words. He still could not see what Madthayn saw in a man who had been raised by xenos and fought for their freedom from another xeno power. All xenos were the same, bastard heretics whose only goal was the extermination of humanity. That was a lesson he had learned early on in his life and carried with him ever since. "Arthanax out," he signed off, returning his attention to the world below him.

"All ships and batteries report ready," Captain Anarius reported from the tactical station. "Bombardment will begin on your command," he stated.

"Then by all means, and in the Emperor's holy name…fire," the Lord Admiral smiled coldly as he drew his power sword and aimed the tip at the defenseless world below. In response to his command a tidal surge of lances, plasma cannons and all manner of other weaponry fell on Romulus, targeting locations the sensorium had identified as seismically unstable. Thousands of teratons of power poured down onto the planet, blasting entire cities in seconds and flash vaporizing billions of gallons of seawater, giving brief birth to super storms which wiped coastlines clean of life. Macro cannons blasted hills and mountains to rubble and drew molten lave up from beneath. All over the planet the thin crust layer was breaking apart, releasing torrents of magma and eruptions of volatile gasses. Billions died as the air turned toxic and the remaining land was heated to the melting point.

Even as the landmasses were sinking, the weight of fire only increased, plunging deep down into the sea of magma and searching out the hot core of Romulus. Vast eruptions spat magma hundreds of kilometers into space, and the Imperium fleet began moving upwards to escape them. Slowly, the spherical shape of Romulus began to deform as the entirety of the Imperium's fire power reached the core and blasted it apart. Magnetic fields collapsed and the entire surface of the planet bulged out with the energy building at its center. Finally, the planet began breaking apart, giant globs of magma spilling off into space as the world once known a Romulus began nothing more than a rapidly cooling field of deformed asteroids.

"Beautiful," Arthanax smiled. "Another xeno race meets the Emperor's judgment. Order all ships to clear the estimated zone of debris. The fleet will assume a lose formation over Remus and begin whatever repairs are needed." Sheathing his sword and sitting back down on his gold and granite throne, the Lord Admiral of the Imperium breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of a task well done.

…

As Madthayn watched Romulus die, he saw Shinzon's Warbird decloak and come up alongside his flagship. "I guess he wants that talk he was insisting about," he said. "Signal Shinzon that he may come aboard and escort him to my quarters," he ordered as he made to leave the bridge. "You have the throne Virenox."

"Aye Lord Admiral," the Captain replied as he ascended the steps to the command throne and sat down slowly. He enjoyed the moments he got to sit in this throne; it reminded him of his dream of a command of his own. "Prepare to begin troop landings if the Romulans remaining on the surface prove to be more than the Lord Admiral's allies can handle," ordered. "And move the fleet to intercept any debris from Romulus and destroy it before it impacts the surface." As he began plotting trajectories and intercept vectors, Captain Virenox saw that this was going to be a long day.

…

The sun was warm on Inquisitor Falten's face as he stepped into one of the open air building in the disembarkation center of Risa. The tan building was built to inspire comfort with its soft arches and manicured beds of plant life. All around him humans and xenos happily walked or carried each other across the grounds, many wearing nothing more than swimsuits in anticipation of a frolic in the oceans which could be faintly heard from outside. Fragrant flowers were everywhere, and the background noise of a thousand happy conversations all combined to give the Inquisitor a slight headache. He moved with purpose across the soft wooden floor, his tan robe and broad straw hat easily blending in with the crowd. He could sense the happiness and joy of the people around him, and the tantalizing sexuality given off by the females he knew catered to the tourists.

"Welcome to Risa," a woman with olive skin and dark auburn hair which spilled down her back said as she came up to him with a smile. Her skintight garment glittered many colors where the sun caught it. "All that is ours, is yours."

"I will need a room, somewhere quiet where I can relax from my long journey here," Falten replied as he placed a weary smile on his face and leaned forward slightly as if he were indeed tired.

"Of course, I will show you to your room at once," the female replied. "Would you like to acquire a horga'hn for your stay?" She asked.

"What is a horga'hn?" Falten asked, feigning ignorance.

"It is an object which indicates you are seeking jamaharon, which means fertility on Risa," the woman smiled, an expression Falten returned, though the woman felt a slight chill in her stomach at the site which confused her.

"I would," Falten answered. He allowed the woman to lead him down several hallways, some with more flowers planted along the sides. Finally they reached a tan door which Falten pushed open, revealing a large room with a bed, large bath and a bookshelf filled with thin volumes. "Thank you," he said, taking the woman's hand, pleased to feel her flinch and his hard grip. "Please bring the horga'hn by as soon as possible."

"As you wish," the women replied, quickly walking out of the room as soon as Falten released her.

As soon as the woman was gone Falten fell back on the bed, finding it very soft and yielding. "This is perfect," he smiled, but it was the cold smile of a predator as he listened to the happy sounds from beyond the walls. Soon everything would be set in motion and his mission would be well underway.


	70. Chapter 69: Phoenix Risen

**Chapter 69: Phoenix Risen**

Great explosions illuminated the Imperial palace, the echoes of their airborne detonations echoing through the towers and halls. All around the outer walls millions of human forms moved and danced, all seemingly part of a vast orchestra. Brilliant beams of light reached upwards from the palace into the night sky, reflecting off the thousands of metal leviathans hovering overhead. The noise of it all was unbelievable.

As more fireworks flashed, bathing the palace in shades of green, blue and gold, the crowds of pilgrims continued their chants and praises of the God Emperor. The battle on Mars had attracted every eye in the system and word of the Emperor's return had spread like a thunderclap among the trillions of pilgrims and denizens of the Imperium capital, who had gathered to throw a celebration the likes of which had never been seen in the planet's history.

In the middle of the throng Aljek Dager grasped the hands of a pink haired girl he had met only minutes ago and threw her into a dizzying series of spins and twirls as the nearest music source belted out a bone-rattling beat. The colorful detonations above accentuated her natural grace as she kept pace with him. She wore a simple getup of coveralls and a worn cap common to many pilgrims who had given up everything to make the long journey to Terra to have the infitesimal chance to behold the site of the Imperial Palace and the resting place of the God Emperor. Now he somehow found himself within viewing distance as the ques had merged together in celebration of momentous news.

"My family gave everything for this chance," the girl said as she slowed her pace as the music faded. "I was born in one of the ques you know; it's the only life I'd ever known until now."

"And now the greatest thing in the history of the galaxy happens huh?" Aljek replied, staring up at the golden form of a space marine patrolling the palace wall. Even though he could barely make out any details the site nevertheless still managed to stoke a feeling of awe. "The god-Emperor himself returning from the other side! We may actually even get to see him!!"

More and more pilgrims filed into the many squares around the palace, bringing music and cooking food with them until it seemed a ring of fire and color had the palace under siege. It was a strange echo of a time long ago, only now the fire was cooking flames, and the color various shades of gold. Times had indeed changed.

…

The Emperor limped his way down a brilliantly lit corridor, a trio of Custodes and over a hundred officials trailing in his wake like a multicolor cloak. His body still ached from the punishment he had endured at the hands of the Void Dragon, but the former waves of agony had subsided into a gentle background of sore muscles and knitting flesh. His hand strayed occasionally to the empty sword hilt on his hip. The absence brought with it a new kind of agony. His sword had carried with it the memories of the days when he and his sons had strode the galaxy and brought order to a million worlds. It had touched the shoulders of his sons and had carried a piece of each of them. It's loss left a ragged wound in the Emperor's soul.

As the procession passed a viewing gallery, the Emperor looked down and saw the roiling sea of celebration ringing the palace. Wild cacophonies of noise echoed up, carrying the scents of cooking food and unwashed bodies. He could feel the intense joy felt by those below, and the feeling brought a tiny smile to the lord of mankind's face. "They celebrate, yet there is so much left to do," he said.

"They celebrate because of your return my Lord," one of the functionaries, a tall gangly man swathed in grey robes replied, the quiet tone and slight trembling of his voice betraying the nervousness he felt at being so close to a divine being. "Many of them have known only the endless ques seeking to catch a glimpse of the palace. Now that they know the great God Emperor has returned they have every reason to celebrate."

"Then they know not what is in store for them," the Emperor replied, a muscle in his face twitching as a particularly sensitive nerve sent a shard of pain up the left side of his back. "We have defeated a great evil this day true, but it is only the first step of our long journey. For the next stage we shall require the help of our long forgotten brethren."

"But my Lord, you have already marshaled the Custodes, what other ancient ones remain from the time of the Great Crusade?" A cerulean cloaked man near the front of the procession asked. His age creased face stared down at the Emperor's feet as a thin arm gripped a silver cane topped with an open tope made of ruby.

"That is not for you to know yet," the master of mankind replied as he set his hand against a random brick in the right hand wall of the passageway. A rumbling filled the air for a moment as part of the wall retracted and slid away, revealing a staircase leading into darkness. The Emperor and Custodes slowly filed down, the doorway closing again before any of the other members of the Emperor's entourage could step through. They quickly began breaking off into groups now that the object of their devotion was gone. The scribes and administrators headed off for one of the thousands of staff meeting going on at any moment while the deacons and priests stayed and began offering reverent prayers at the point where their lord had stepped through. One lit sticks of incense, filling the air with a spicy aroma which slowly drifted off, carrying the chanted mantras of faith through the busying corridors and chambers of the palace.

…

As the door slid shut behind them, dim orange light began to illuminate the small passageway, cast from small glow strips built into the corners of the space. The Emperor and his four Custodes slowly made their way down the onyx black steps, each one sending up a light wave of dust at the tread of power armored feet. Their armor glinted like dirty gold in the low light, and there was only enough room for one man to walk at a time. The air was stale and old, and grew colder with every step the five men took downward. The walls were bare of ornamentation, and the steps themselves were smooth as ice under the layer of particulates.

After nearly three thousand steps, the passageway abruptly leveled out. A three meter corridor ended in an unremarkable brass door adorned by a single rune. The Emperor stepped forward and touched his hand to the complicated series of lines and shapes, and for a moment it glowed under his touch. A rumbling filled the air as a section of wall halfway between the door and the stairs lowered into the ground, revealing a lift shaft large enough for only three power armored forms. "You two," the Emperor said, pointing out two of his guardians "remain here and lead any who follow through brass door by touching the rune. I shall return once I have completed my task here." The two golden armored warriors nodded and assumed positions on either side of the door, their backs to the wall and as still as statues.

The Emperor and his remaining Custodes crowded into the lift, their shoulder pads knocking against each other as they adjusted to fit inside. "Winged soul," the Emperor whispered as he nicked his finger and fed a single drop of blood into a gene scanner near the entrance. A faint whirr was heard before the lift abruptly plummeted downward at a tremendous speed, leaving breaths and stomachs far above. For nearly a minute the lift fell, shaking and grinding as it carried its passengers down below the deepest known vaults of the palace.

Finally the ride slowed to a stop, and the lift rotated ninety degrees to reveal an exit identical to the one far above, with simple black walls and a door marked with a lone symbol, but this one was a sword piercing a crimson heart, illuminated by a single light set into the ceiling.

The Emperor crossed the small distance to the door, his stride slow and purposeful as though weighed down by a heavy burden. He carefully placed his bare hand on the tip of the sword icon and ran in down to the hilt. As he did so a charge filled the air as the entire door seemed to disperse into a mist for an instant before vanishing, revealing a much larger space beyond. The master of Mankind turned to his remaining Custodes and regarded them for a long moment. His eyes seemed deeper than before, and in them the two men facing their master could see a great pain behind them. "You will remain here and ensure no one passes this point," he ordered. "What I do next I must do alone."

"As you with Lord," the pair of marines replied, turning and facing the lift shaft, their guardian spears held on one hand but ready to aim and fire in an instant.

As the Emperor stepped through the vanished door it instantly reformed behind him, a heavy charge filling the air as it did so. The air that now entered the Emperor's nose carried the smells of dust and ionized oxygen. The darkness was total, and the weight of age hung heavy in the air, for the Emperor knew that no one had visited this place in ten thousand years.

Bringing his hands together, the Emperor's gauntlets bean to glow, filling the chamber with a dim gold glow which illuminated rows of dark white stone columns covered with names written in high gothic, all pristine and undamaged thanks to the stasis fields glowing a faint blue around them. The light reached the ceiling and revealed a single massive teardrop which shone black in the low light.

The Emperor moved forward, memories rising to the surface of him mind. Though he had never walked these steps before, he clearly remembered each and every one, for he had watched from the Golden Throne as one of the greatest tragedies of his former time was completed. A great pain filled his chest and brought a pair of tears to his eyes as he continued on. After several hundred meters of columns and statues of marines clutching ancient banners a monolith rose before the Emperor, a twenty meter statue of the reason for the anguish in this place standing vigil over a white gold tomb coffin. Carved on the lid was a name highlighted in lines of rubies: Sanguinius.

As the Emperor approached the coffin the pain in his chest rose to a fiery inferno, nearly driving him to his knees as his soul responded to the ancient memories of sadness and anger which rose from the monolith, filling the air itself with its presence. The Emperor's eyes closed, and in that moment a vision filled him mind.

…

The last of the leering daemons fell to the Emperor's sword, their necrotic flesh dissolving into nothing as they were pulled back to their infernal realm. The stench of death filled the Emperor's nostrils and burnt the back of his throat with the smell of curdled blood and otherworldly flesh. His sword burned bright in his hand, crimson mist lifting from its surface as blood and viscera were burned away.

He had fought for what seemed like hours, separated from the Primarchs and Custodes he had teleported with to the Warmaster's battle barge. His mind sight could not penetrate the walls of the mutated ship around him. Pulsing walls of raw flesh dripped crimson from pipes which had become arteries of fresh blood, and slick mucus covered a floor of tongues, all pulsing to the distant beat of a giant heart.

The Emperor pushed forward, finally coming upon a door covered with runes which hurt his eyes to look upon. Raising his sword, he blasted them from their hinges in a welter of blood and the snapping of steel and tendons. The wave of power rushing from the room beyond set the Emperor's teeth on edge and nearly forced him back a step. A deep, echoing laugh resounded from beyond, a sound the Emperor had not heard from this particular voice in many long, dark months.

As the Emperor crossed the threshold he found himself on the bridge of the barge, Terra hanging heavy in the viewports. The homeworld of mankind was burning. The Emperor could see waves of fire burning across the surface a billion clashed and died in minutes. Nuclear fireballs erupted across the continents and the red light of the ravaged moon bathed Terra in rich red blood light. The psychic death screams seemed to rise up and become ensnared in the sorcerous air of the chamber, filling the room with the wailing agonies of a trillion damned souls.

And standing stark against the flaming visage of Terra, illuminated by the blood light he had called forth, stood the man the Emperor had once called his favored son. The Warmaster Horus, his black armor drinking in the dark light and the eye on his chest glowing with the power of the warp, smiled darkly at his father. "I have been waiting for you Father," he said, his voice the same rich, deep sound the Emperor had longed to hear but mixed with a howling gale of power which radiated from the Warmaster like a dark halo. "A pity you did not arrive sooner; perhaps you could have talked some sense into your headstrong lad here," he gestured to a prone form at his feet. The lifeless eyes of Sanguinius, Horus's fellow brother, stared up at their father. Deep bruises marred his neck, and his mouth was wide open in an eternal cry of agony which the Emperor had felt even from half a ship away.

As he looked into the eyes of his winded son, the Emperor felt a part of himself die. The smile on Horus's face as he gently traced a bloody line over the fallen Primarch's cheek nearly drove him to a berserk rage, but instead he stepped forward and stared Horus in the eye. "Why?" He asked simply as he reached out with his will to say a final goodbye to his son, but inside the broken body he found a flicker of light. His son's soul was not completely gone yet, but even as his mind reached for it a wave of dark power from Horus pushed the Emperor's astral probe back.

"Why? Why you ask?! He could have sat at the right hand of a god. Instead he chose to remain loyal to a coward and a betrayer who would sell his own sons for the power he seeks. I have seen your lies Father," Horus sneered, "and I will be a slave to your false promises no longer."

"Horus," the Emperor whispered, his heart shattering in his chest as he listened to his closest son's ravings as he stood over the murdered form of his brother.

…

When the vision faded the Emperor saw the memory of the Custodes taking the body of Sanguinius from the hall where the honored dead had been temporarily taken and interning it here, protecting it from the ages in a timeless stasis field. His heart now beat with the same pain he had felt that day, and the force of it drove him to lean on the lid of the stasis chamber for support. Reaching out, he opened a hidden panel set into the stone and keyed in a code known only to him and one Custodes long dead. There came a hiss of escaping air and a gust of void cold air as the lid of the Blood Angel Primarch's coffin slowly swung open. The Emperor looked down on the still form of his son, seeing that his body was still perfectly preserved, the deep bruises around his neck standing out in stark contrast to his otherwise flawless skin. His red and gold armor still gleamed in the light from the Emperor's gauntlets, and his sword was clasped in his hands.

"It is time my son," the Emperor spoke, his voice thick with both joy and sadness that he had been forces to wait this long for what he was about to do. Reaching inside himself, he sought out the abyss of pain and madness hammering against his ribs. Memories of pain unimaginable flooded the Emperor's mind, tormenting him with visions of monsters feasting on his flesh and the foul denizens of the warp slowly consuming his immortal soul. Every scrape of ethereal fangs was a needle jab of pain directly to the Emperor's heart, and he could even feel a vice grip settling on his throat. "It is time to forget the pain of the past, and return to your destiny."

The glow of the Emperor's gauntlets was slowly overtaken and overwhelmed by a blinding white light emerging from within his chest armor. The golden material glowed as bright as a star as a thin wisp of energy which shone brighter than anything bridged the gap between the Master of Mankind and his fallen son. Ice spread across the floor and chased up the columns and seconds later a blinding flash lit the entire chamber and sent the ancient standards fluttering as if caught in a hurricane gale.

…

The darkness was lifting, he could feel it. Warm air washed over his skin and filled his lungs, sensations he had forgotten existed. He could feel once again, hear once again. His muscles moved at his command, stiff as stone and aching terribly at the motion, but they moved. The pain and madness which had dominated his conscious mind for seemingly an eternity was receding, leaving in its place memories of his last stand against the Warmaster and the closing of iron clad hands around his throat.

"Open your eyes my son," a voice thundered in his ears, causing him to wince at the sudden return of sound to his perceptions. Very slowly Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels legion, opened his eyes and stared up at the form of the man who had saved his soul from damnation and kept his maddened soul intact for ten thousand years. Eyes as deep as space and blue as a deep ocean looked down on him with boundless happiness and joy, a pair of thin tears tracing lines down his face.

"Hello, Father," Sanguinius said in return, reaching up with one aching arm to grasp the hand of the man who had saved his life twice and given him the chance to return and complete the tasks he had left unfinished. He allowed his father to pull him to his feet and, ignoring the pain, unfurled his wings to their full length. The snow white feathers glowed golden in his father's light, and together father and son stood together once again. "It is time then?"

"Yes, the rebirth of Mankind is at hand, and together we shall reshape our race's destiny," the Emperor of Mankind said as, together with the son had had rescued from the brink of death, he walked back toward the surface, the agony of the past giving way to the brightness of a new future.

…

The red sand parted easily under the Fabricator General's feet as he slowly walked along the perimeter of a ruined manufactory, his guard detail of seven senior skitarii following a short distance behind, their heavy armor leaving much deeper impressions in the soil. The weather pitted steel walls and towering spires were now little more than shattered fragments of metal and ceramite reaching out of the ground like old bones, thin grey smoke carrying the scents of melted circuits and cooked flesh.

Everywhere the lord of Mars looked the scene was repeated. Ancient shrines and temples to the machine god fallen in, manufactoria burning and countless tech priests and their servants lying dead under the glow of the sun as if filtered through the clouds which had filled the red planet's skies for centuries.

Yes even in the face of such devastation, the Fabricator was proud to see that the remaining factories were already back to full power, the eternal ringing of hammers and hissing of molten metal resounding proudly proclaiming to anyone listening that Mars yet lived on. Legions of servitors, their metal frames red with rust and congealing blood, diligently carried the countless dead into carriers where their augmetics would be removed the given to the next generation of priests and Skitarii. Larger sentinel power lifters combined their efforts to salvage crippled tanks and the fallen forms of the war gods of Mars, the titans who had fallen defending the world of their birth. The site of the fallen war gods brought a sting to the Fabricator's eye as he spoke a short prayer to the machine spirits, lives and most tragic of all, information lost this day. So many of Mars's data vaults had been razed in the conflict with the followers of the Void Dragon, and many senior magi who had depended on life sustaining systems had died as well.

"Truly tragic my lord," a voice said from behind the Fabricator, who turned quickly, the seven skitarii already aiming their weapons at a tech priest garbed in a shin length crimson robe. "I am magi Drackis lord," he said in greeting, bowing to the fabricator. The man wore a simple mechanicus medallion across his chest and his eyes glowed like hot coals beneath his hood. "So much loss and death; I had never imagined I would see a day like this come to our holy world." The regret and anger in the priest's voice caused the Fabricator to clench his own hand around his brass staff of office.

"Indeed," the Fabricator replied, keeping his own voice carefully neutral. "One small measure of comfort we may draw upon is the knowledge that the false machine god which for so long led our order astray is no more. Mars will rebuild, and the Adeptus Mechanicus shall become what it was meant to be. Before he departed for Terra, the Omnisiah told me that the Dragon very likely hoarded the technologies of our ancestors to use for its own purposes. I have already ordered excavation teams to begin expeditions into the depths of our world."

"And what of any Necron technology found intact?" The tech priest asked.

"If any survived the overload triggered by the Dragon's death it will be catalogued and studied as well," the Fabricator answered. "I know what you would say," he added when he saw the priest's robes straighten as he tensed. "It was our own ignorance and blindness to Necron technology which allowed the Dragon's taint to fester for so long undetected. Had we known more we might have been able to detect it and eliminate the threat before this," he said, sweeping an arm around at the burning surface of the world around the nine men.

"I understand your views my lord, but using xeno technology would taint our own machine spirits and-"

"Tell me, what do you know of the Tau?" The Fabricator interrupted. Without waiting for a reply he continued. "In less than a century they have advanced their technology from primitive sub light vessels to warships a match for our own light cruisers, and ground troops able to meet the Astartes on equal terms. Any how have they done this pray tell? They have done it by embracing the unknown and learning from it, not declaring it heresy and locking it away as our order has done." The Fabricator didn't know why he was telling his private thoughts to a simple tech priest, but the action seemed to remove a great weight from his chest. "Our phobia of new technology is a direct result of the Dragon's control over our order. Now we must learn to accept that times have changed."

"I have studied the readings from the Federation some of our tech priests have been given, and I must confess to a certain degree of distain at their blind willingness to embrace the technology and membership of other races into their own."

"As do many of our order," the Fabricator replied with a sigh as he watched a wrecked Warhound titan slowly be loaded onto a carrier vehicle, the massive flatbed securing its precious load with heavy metal clamps before setting off for one of the rumbling forges. "But theirs is a different reality from our own. While we are forced to fight for our very existence every day, the Federation has faced very few powerful enemies. They have had the time and opportunity to embrace other races. Even if there is no chance of that here as I believe, the technology is a separate matter."

"Fabricator, are you suggesting we simply plug in any xeno technology we obtain to our own?" The priest asked in shock.

"Of course not," the General replied, a note of anger entering his tone. "But understanding an enemy is the key to defeating them. Has our order not studied the warp gates of the Eldar so that we may better counteract their mobility? The Borg transwarp technology has shown us a way to enter areas affected by warp storms or the hive mind shadow of the Tyranids. It is a truth we must realize if our order is to advance; that simply because a technology is not of human creation is no reason it cannot be altered to suit our purpose. Meditate on that," the Fabricator said as he stalked away towards one of the many convoys thundering its way across the Martian desert. As he crested a small dune his vox link clicked and vibrated. "Yes?" He replied as he brought his hand to his lips.

"Fabricator, this Arc Admiral Theralis aboard the _Omnissiah Eternis _. We have just entered Mars orbit and are moving to dock with Prime Station."

"Excellent," the Fabricator replied. "I will take transport to orbit within the hour. Until my arrival see to your ship."

"Understood Fabricator, Theralis out."

Once the link closed the Fabricator turned and as quickly as he could made his way across the sands toward the squat square block of the Delta Nine spaceport. As he walked he knew that if he were more organic he would be sweating, for even a man of his station rarely set foot on a vessel like the one even now docking with Mars's largest station. And with recent events, he knew it would play a crucial role in the days ahead.

…

As the last echoes of the Fabricator General's voice faded away, Arc Admiral Theralis slowly rose to his feet, bio link tendrils withdrawing from his neck and limbs with wet sucking sounds as they retracted into the command throne. His movements parted the curtain of incense which rose from the two smoking braziers off to either side of his station. The withdrawal of the interfaces left him with a momentary ache in his soul as his link with the _Eternus's _ancient machine spirit was severed. He so rarely left his command station that each time it took him a moment to adjust.

Once the moment passed he descended the raised steps to his isolated station, shadows dancing around his feet in the dim lights of the night shift. All around him the command deck, itself the size of a small stadium, rose in concentric circles of silver metal chased with gold, each level occupied by gilded servitors tapping away at the banks of terminals which ringed them, hovering on silent waves of anti-gravity as robed tech priests moved about between them. Above a vast silver half sphere linked to countless pipes and conduits glittered with a billion of points of light as it hummed a steady rhythm which projected an aura of calm and focus over the entire chamber.

As the Arc Admiral made his way across the main causeway of the chamber, flanked by four silent servo skulls with shining bronze implants and silver coated bone he basked in the perfection of his flagship. There was no sign of the clumsy stacks of churning machines, the shrines and worship cloisters or steaming, pistoning gears which grew from the walls of other Mechanicus vessels, for the _Omnisiah Eternus _was the most ancient vessel in the Mechanicus fleet, dating back to the mythical time of the Dark Age of Technology. Her systems operated faster and with more precision than many Magi believed possible, and within her vast bulk rested weapons capable of burning worlds to husks and vanquishing entire enemy fleets. The weight of ages filled the air, carrying memories of times long forgotten, of the days when man had walked the stars unopposed and unstoppable, and no one could take a step without feeling buoyed by the harmonics of the cogitators as they sang their songs of binary.

As Theralis finished his journey across the main deck of the command chamber he waved his hand at an armored portal which swung open with the faintest hiss of displaced air, revealing a dimly lit area beyond. Once he crossed the threshold and the portal closed behind him the floor vanished, leaving him standing seemingly on nothing as he looked down upon the wounded form of Mars hanging below. Dark banks of smoke filled the upper atmosphere with ash and particulates while the sky was lit by the entry flares of countless pieces of debris. The Arc Admiral's sleet heart shivered at the sight, for it had been forged down there in a forgotten fabrication plant likely many kilometers beneath the dusty surface and now lost forever.

"No, not lost," he said to himself. "The false Omnisiah is no more, and his lies can now be unraveled." It was the _Eternus _which had fired the final salvo that had broken the Necron Tomb Ship apart in high orbit, and he had cheered with his officers as the massive enemy vessel took its last gasp before succumbing. Since then a feeling of hope greater than any he had felt before had swelled in his heart, for the _Omnisiah Eternus _was the one place the corrupted Mars had never touched. For tens of thousands of years it had survived on its own, making its own replacement parts and recruiting its own crew from the worlds it protected. Theralis was the twenty-seventh generational descendant of Arc Admiral Augustus Theralis, who had led the final triumphant assault of the fortress homeworld of the Iron Men and shattered it to glittering dust. Ever since the massive vessel had acted as guardian to the various forge worlds of the galaxy, destroying countless trillions of xeno attackers who had sought to test the might of the Mechanicus. Each victory was recorded in the vast computer libraries of the central core, and each crew member, from the Arc Admiral down to the lowest rating, knew the proud history of their ship and took great pride in their roles in its continued mission of protection and vigilance.

The gentle vibrations of his comm. link snapped the Arc Admiral back from his reveries. "Yes?" He spoke.

"My Lord, the Fabricator's shuttle will be docking momentarily in bay Seven Gamma," came the smooth, measured tones Operations Chief Masuko.

"Very well, have him escorted to the primary tactical chamber. I will meet him there," Theralis responded, closing the link. Turning, he reentered the bridge, blinking at the sudden change in light. A few steps brought him to a lift which he entered, typing his access code into the destination keypad. The lift immediately took off, zooming downwards and into the ship without any feelings of motion whatsoever until it came to a halt, the door opening and revealing a fairly large chamber arranged around a central hololithic pit with rings of dark upholstered chairs radiating outward. The Fabricator General and a pair of skitarri were waiting a few meters away, the lord of Mars reading from a data slate. He looked up at the lift's arrival. "Arc Admiral," he greeted, inclining his in greeting.

"Fabricator General," Theralis replied, mirroring the General's gesture and motioning for him to sit. "It pleases me to hear that the cancer which has for too long infested the depths of our order has been burned out, though the cost I have seen was severe."

"Indeed," the lord of Mars replied, his voice heavy with both anger and regret. "And to think that for all these millennia our order was being corroded from within by an impersonation of the very being we revere."

"Tragic yes, but as a result of this our order has been cleansed of the taint which has held us back for so long. The Imperium and humanity have suffered greatly due to the deteriorating level of our technology. Our greatest achievements have passed into mysticism and superstition. Any technology not from our great past is treated with caution and mistrust, and the artifacts of alien races destroyed in sight regardless of their usefulness. Over the centuries those ideas have become as much a part of our doctrine as the machine god itself. Now we have a chance to correct everything, and perhaps it is fate that our salvation comes from a faction of humanity brought to us by the will of the true Onmisiah."

"You're referring to the recent contact with the Federation?" The Fabricator General asked as he accepted another data slate from one of his guards and plugged a mechadendrite into the base.

"Indeed Fabricator," Theralis replied, taking the seat next to the lord of Mars, noting the tightened grips on the hellguns to either side of him. "The Federation has embraced technology of xeno origin, and in many cases the xenos themselves, and forged one of the mightiest empires in their own galaxy."

"That may be true, but the xeno races in the Federation's galaxy are decisively different from those here," the Fabricator replied, fixing Theralis with a hard glare. "Every xeno race the Imperium has met has been hostile and sought our destruction. We have struggled for ten millennia to survive as a race after the Horus Heresy, while the Federation has had the fortune to meet dozens of races interested in peaceful coexistence. That is the most obvious difference in our two star nations' histories. I doubt if the Federation would last a year on their own in our galaxy among races like the Dark Eldar, the Tyranids and the Orks."

"I have no argument with that," Theralis replied, matching the Fabricator's glare, "but consider the fact that the C'tan phase sword is used by our assassins and is of xeno origin. Many Inquisitors also make use of alien weaponry. Since our contact with the Federation I have received word that you have begun testing the Borg transwarp engines have you not?"

"That is true," the Fabricator conceded.

"I have read the reports on its effectiveness Fabricator, and I also know that the Federation has a technology which, if scaled up properly, could revolutionize our forge worlds and allow the Imperium to increase its production capacities far beyond anything we had previously imagined, Theralis said. Seeing the Fabricator General's posture stiffen, he continued. "I realize much of what I say many would consider heresy, but with recent events our order will have to change if we wish to bring about the resurrection of the old Imperium. I and my ship are but a remnant of our past glory Fabricator, but with Mars and the other forge worlds with us we can change the face of the galaxy itself."

"And soon we shall, but for the time being our order will occupy itself with rebuilding holy Mars and making ready for the Emperor's intentions to resume the Great Crusade and complete what was begun."

"I see, but what of the Imperium which already is? The Emperor must realize there is much he will have to change if he wishes to return the Imperium to its former state," the Arc Admiral pointed out.

"The Emperor knows this, and Terra will be the first step. The Emperor has already relieved the High Lords of much of their former power, and next the Inquisition and Ecclisiarchy will have to be purged of corruption and the internal rivalries which has caused no small amount of suffering on many worlds. It will take time, but with the Omnisiah once again at our head, I have no doubt we will succeed," the Fabricator General said proudly.

"It pleases me to see that your drive is undiminished by recent events. I and my ship are prepared to assist however we can," Theralis said as he began running simulations in his head on how quickly the damaged facilities of Mars could be reconstructed. "Perhaps the Federation may be able to assist us as well."

"Perhaps," the Fabricator considered, "but as of now the wound of what has happened is still to raw. Our order needs to know it can endure on its own, without the aid of strangers. The Federation's assistance will be invaluable when it is needed, but for now the healing of the collective souls of our order is far more important. Once the spirit of the mechanicus has bee cleansed, then the rebuilding can truly begin."

"Wise words Fabricator, and ones I agree with. During my centuries aboard this vessel I have seen the phobias our order has evolved; hording our most advanced technologies in vaults, paranoia of others learning our secrets and so hiding knowledge until it dies with us. This ship is a bastion of technologies many have reduced to legend elsewhere, and its crew has kept alive practices and beliefs which are now gone from our order."

"And for that the Omnisiah himself gives thank to you, for you will be the guiding flame which will rekindle the spirit of the mechanicus. But first the rebuilding of holy Mars must be completed. I truly wish I had more time to tour our vessel Arc Admiral, but Mars required my presence."

"We will await your orders Fabricator," Theralis replied, rising and bowing deeply to the lord of Mars, who repeated the gesture. As he reached the door he turned back for a moment. "You may wish to send a small party through the wormhole. If our order is to work with the Federation, I can think of no more perfect people for the task of linking our two technological bases."

"An excellent idea Fabricator; I will see to it," Theralis replied, his features shaping into a thoughtful smile. As the doors slid shut behind the Fabricator, Theralis tapped into the ship's manifest, selecting those most qualified for the mission to the Federation galaxy. He wondered how the tech priests from the main body of the Mechanicus would react and what wonders Mechanicus and Federation technology together could unlock.

…

Admiral Jentris strove to keep his eyes open as he signed off on another requisition form for supplies. In the time since the victory against the Chaos battle fleet Cadia had made a rapid recovery, and it brought joy to the old Admiral's heart to see his world continue its endless defiance of the Dark Gods. Still, three days without sleep was testing even his legendary stamina.

Glancing up to clear his eyes, his eyes automatically sought out the portrait hanging off to the left of his door, the only embellishment in an otherwise spartan room. Soft lighting illuminated the meter wide rendition of the _Spirit of Cadia, _her entire starboard side aflame as she sent a trio of lance strikes into the heart of a death black Chaos Desolator battleship, cracking her spine and breaking her in half.

As always, looking at it took Jentris back to his very first battle as commander of the _Spirit. _One of the Despoiler's Black Crusades had made it to Cadia, and during the battle over the fortress world the command tower had been savaged by a lucky plasma cannon hit from a Chaos cruiser. Admiral Saris had been killed by a falling support beam and command had passed to the then Captain Jentris. He had risen to the occasion, expertly taking command of the ship and leading the final assault which broke the ranks of the Chaos fleet. He had earned the Macharian Cross for his actions, and after a lengthily debate, had been awarded command of the _Spirit. _

As he stared at the painting his hand strayed to his left elbow, feeling the augmetic joint implanted after his own injuries from the battle had been seen to. As he traced the angles of the metal his door opened and Captain Tathis entered, saluting quickly. "Admiral, sensors have detected a warp aperture forming nearby. Sensorium estimates two minutes."

"So, the Chaos dogs wish to try again so soon do they?" Jentris smiled as he rose from his desk and crossed to the door. "Then we shall show them that we are always ready to spill the blood of traitors." Within seconds he had crossed from his silent ready room to the ordered chaos of the command deck. Menials carried data slates and printouts, marines took their assigned positions in case of boarding and An officer ran up and handed him the report from the sensorium.

"All hands report ready for action Admiral," Flag Lieutenant Beret reported from his post near the primary operation pit. "Warp exit forming one hundred thousand kilometers off our starboard beam. Defense stations have locked weapons on the general exit point and await your orders."

"Prepare to open fire on my command. I want to inflict maximum damage in the opening volley," Jentris said as he settled into his command throne, his small army of pict screen clustering around him like a flock of birds. He watched on the closest pict screen as space distorted as if hit by a heat haze before exploding in a riot of colors which hurt his eyes, then to his surprise a single ship emerged. He enlarged the image and saw it was an ancient Stormbird lander, but its hull was battered and patched like an old sheet. A thin trail of fuel leaked from the aft section, freezing instantly and breaking of in long thin section.

"Admiral, the ship is transmitting a signal, a code of some kind," Beret reported.

Jentris accessed the data from the communication array and after a moment his eyes widened in shock. "In the Emperor's name," he whispered, trying to keep his breathing under control. "All ships are to stand down immediately. Send a signal for the ship to approach docking bay five. Have all security team meet me there as an honor guard," he ordered as he practically leapt from the command throne and hurried off to the lift. "Lt. Beret, you have the bridge. Captain Tathis, with me."

"What is going on Sir?" Captain Tathis asked as the men entered the lift. "What was in that code?"

"It is a code which has been passed down for generations," Jentris replied as he smoothed a wrinkle in his jacket. "Since the time when the Emperor came to us we have remembered his gifts. That code was one such gift, so that we might always know when he or one of his sons came to us."

"His sons? You mean that..." Tathis's words failed him as he grasped the full meaning of the information he was being given.

"Yes, that craft is carrying two of the Primarchs of legend, and with the recent revival of the Emperor I cannot believe this is a coincidence."

The lift came to a stop and opened out into one of the massive launch bays of the _Spirit. _Assault shuttles and Fury interceptors lined most of the space, but a large portion of the central area was empty. Massive armored doors were retracting into the walls, revealing the spectacular view of the Eye of Terror.

Ranks of armed navel troopers were already forming up as Jentris and his captain entered, shotcannons held at the ready in ranks fifty wide and three deep, leaving a wide avenue down the center. A blast of air ruffled uniforms as the assault shuttle came through the void field and landed with a deafening clang on the deck.

"Troopers, ATTENTION!" Jentris bellowed, and the thump of a thousand weapons hitting shoulders echoed across the bay. He watched with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension as the shuttle's ramp lowered to the ground, and a thick smoke wafted out, carrying with it the stench of burnt circuits. Then two huge forms became visible. The first to emerge was a giant encased in battered grey armor and with a cloak made from the hide of some great beast trailing behind him. A heavy axe glowing with a ghostly energy field was held in one hand, the other gripping the barrel of a massive bolt pistol. His face was weathered and covered with scars, but his eyes shone brightly rarely repressed rage. The second man wore midnight black power armor with a white raven insignia on the chest and gauntlets. A pair of lightning claws were sheathed on his wrists, and a large gouge marred his chest armor.

A thousand knees hit the floor as everyone in the bay bowed to the two superhuman warriors in their presence. An almost physical force exuded from them as they silently surveyed their new surroundings. Slowly they descended the ramp and marched past the lines of kneeling armsmen. No one dared look up as they marched past, eventually coming to a stop in front of Jentris. "Primarchs," he breathed. "Welcome aboard the _Spirit of Cadia. _It is an honor."

"We accept your welcome Admiral," Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves spoke, his voice loud and harsh like a winter gale. "Now, where is my father."


	71. Chapter 70: Blood and Shadows

Chapter 70:

**Chapter 70: Blood and Shadows**

Shinzon smiled from his position high on a balcony as he watched as a group of Romulan prisoners, many of them former guards of the Reman slaves, were roughly marched down into the depths of the mines. All around him the former slaves to the Romulans were turning the tables on their former masters. The still cooling remains of Romulus were a dim red glow in the sky as magma cooled in the airless vacuum, a reminder to the defeated Romulans that their time as masters of this system, and the Remans, was over.

Since the battle at Romulus had been concluded Shinzon had moved quickly to take control of the dilithium mines and slave camps. The Remans had been freed and tasked to ensure the backbreaking work continued, but with Romulan backs bowing and Remans at the other ends of the whips. Shinzon smiled, his time had finally come.

A gentle vibration from his pocket snapped him back to reality. "Yes?" He asked.

"Commander Shinzon, this is Lord Admiral Madthayn. I wish to speak with you regarding the transfer of ownership of Remus. Shall we say your new office in ten minutes?" The energetic voice of the human commander asked.

"Of course Lord Admiral," Shinzon replied. "I will await your arrival." Swiftly crossing back from the balcony into his new quarters, Shinzon watched eagerly as the Romulan overseer's former servants tore down the drab, grey decorations and replaced them with the new banner of the Remans, the Reman glyph for freedom placed over a crumbling Romulus. The desk and quota screens remained the same. "The Imperium commander will be here soon, have some ale ready," he said as he sat at his new desk, admiring the feel of the Reman leather on his chair. The two Remans standing on either side of his desk nodded and moved off. There were still some menial tasks Shinzon would never allow Romulans to do, and being allowed to tamper with his personal meals was one of them.

Precisely ten minutes later the doors to Shinzon's office opened to admit the commander of the Imperium fleet. Lord Admiral Madthayn was dressed simply in his blue and gold uniform, with a long regal blue cloak trailing after him. Several rings adorned his fingers, but he carried no weapons. "So, how are you enjoying your new position, Governor?" The Lord Admiral asked with a smile.

"It is just as I dreamed," Shinzon smiled as he handed the Lord Admiral a glass of Romulan ale. "Though I had thought I would be seeing it from the halls of the Romulan Senate."

"Yes well, after their actions against Terra my people couldn't afford not to teach the Romulans that you do not screw with humanity," Madthayn replied. "And besides, this way you have less chance of a Romulan rebellion against you. Now then," the Lord Admiral added as he retrieved a data slate from the breast pocket of his uniform, "I will simply need you to sign this and give the slate a DNA sample. Normally there is a fancy ceremony when installing a planetary governor, but with most of this world's population being xeno, and the immense satisfaction you are already getting from the new slaves, I decided to simply do it myself it you have no objections."

"Of course not Lord Admiral," Shinzon replied as he accepted the data slate and scrolled through the formal document. "I see you have reduced the mining quotas."

"Only until the new slaves get used to the work I assure you Governor Shinzon. I simply don't wish to exhaust the limited supply of workers we have."

"I understand," Shinzon said as he finished reading and signed off on the document and placed his thumb on the DNA reader, not flinching as the tiny needle drew a drop of blood before handing the slate back to Madthayn. "Now then, about the Imperium's presence on Remus."

"Only a few hundred men," Madthayn replied. "We'll be constructing a forward base near the ruins of Romulus. Most of the Imperial personnel in the system will be there. Supply ships will arrive twice a month to collect the mining products. Do you have any questions?"

"What about my fleet?" Shinzon asked.

"Oh yes," Madthayn smiled. "They will remain here to defend Remus from any stray Romulans which may decide to attack. The Mechanicus does wish for a Reman cloaking device to be delivered to them so my people can work to adapting them for Imperial warships."

"Easily done," Shinzon answered, noticing that the Lord Admiral had yet to touch his ale. "Not a fan of drink Lord Admiral?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh I am, but my second in command is impeccable at detecting the smell of alcohol, and he would never let me live down consuming xeno liquor."

"Ah, I understand completely," Shinzon replied. Reaching for the bottle of Romulan Ale, he replaced the stopper and moved it toward the Lord Admiral. "Perhaps your doctor can examine this, and if he deems it safe we may share it on your next visit here."

"I believe I can agree to that," Madthayn replied with a smile as he pocketed the bottle. "The first supply convoy will arrive in one month's time to collect the tithes. I'll drop by as soon as my path leads me back here for that drink."

"Until then Lord Admiral," Shinzon said, extending his hand.

"Until then, Governor," Madthayn replied, taking the offered hand. As he turned to go, he cast a glance back at Shinzon. "Take care Shinzon, interesting times are ahead." As the door closed shut behind him, the Lord Admiral activated the comm. bead in his ear. "Madthayn to shuttle, ready for pickup."

"Acknowledged Lord Admiral, we are beginning our approach," came a slightly static laced reply. "Landing in five minutes."

…

Captain Virenox watched the Lord Admiral's shuttle as it rose from the surface of Remus, two flights of navy Lightnings surrounding the transport as it maneuvered towards its home. "I'll meet the Admiral in the landing bay. Lt. Kaller, the command deck is yours."

"Yes sir," the brown haired man replied as he too Virenox's place on the command throne.

As the captain entered the lift and input his destination, he examined the after-actions reports he had been working on. The debris from Romulus's destruction was spreading slowly through the system and would need to be monitored to prevent possible damage to Remus. Several Federation ships had already begun the process of seeding the system with automated sensor stations to keep watch for cloaked Romulan ships while the Mechanicus had deployed several vessels to set up processing and assembly facilities for the resources in the system. Everything was proceeding on schedule.

As the lift came to a stop Virenox took a moment to smooth his uniform before stepping out into one of the _Divine Judgment's _landing bays. The Lord Admiral's shuttle was just rising from the floor access shute, steam hissing from its hydraulics. A retinue of armsmen formed up in front of the craft, shotcannons held against their chests in salute as the ramp lowered with a clang of metal on metal. The Lord Admiral slowly stepped down, a pair of navel security troopers following him.

"Welcome back Lord Admiral," Captain Virenox greeted as he saluted his commander.

"Thank you," Madthayn replied.

"I trust Shinzon is happy with his new rank and duties?"

"Oh yes," Madthayn smiled. "His dreams of having the Remans free from Romulan rule have come true, and all he must do now is use Romulan slaves to mine a bit of resources for us. It is a perfect arrangement for him, and we get a human in charge of the operations here."

"And did you accept any gifts from the new Governor?" The captain asked with a knowing smile.

"Only one," the Lord Admiral replied, pulling the bottle of Romulan Ale from his pocket. "I didn't drink any if that's what you're thinking. Once it's been tested and pronounced safe I will keep it safe until I can return here and share it with the good Governor."

"I expected no less from you," Captain Virenox replied as the two men and the security men entered the lift and Madthayn entered the destination.

"So tell me, how soon until we can depart?" Madthayn asked as the lift began moving with a squeal of hydraulics.

"As soon as you give the command," Virenox replied. "The Federation engineers will shortly have the system littered with anti-cloak sensors and Shinzon's own vessels can act as the defense quadroon until the Mechanicus build more permanent defenses."

"Excellent; now that the major races who supported the attack on Terra have been dealt with I expect the Warmaster will authorize retribution for the smaller empires as well." Madthayn let out a sigh as the lift began to slow. "It is sad in a way; the races of this galaxy have had a chance to exist side by side with us, and yet they have chosen to commit likely suicide. I have to admit I don't understand it sometimes."

"They are xenos Lord Admiral, what else is there to understand?" Captain Virenox replied as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. "I believe the command deck is yours again."

"Thank you Captain," the Lord Admiral smiled as he took his place on the command throne. "Communications, open a signal to the _Dreadfist."_

"Yes Lord Admiral, channel open," came a reply from the rear of the bridge as the face and shoulders of the second Lord Admiral in Romulan space appeared on one of Madthayn's pict screens.

"Ah, Madthayn; concluded your business on Remus I take it?" Arthanax asked as he leaned forward slightly on his own command throne.

"Yes, everything is proceeding on schedule my friend. We are free to depart as soon as your ships form up for warp translation. Now that the first stage of our campaign is concluded the Warmaster will brief us on our next moves at Terra."

"Excellent; my fleet will be ready within the hour. I do hope you'll show a bit more enthusiasm when we begin the next stage of our conquest of this galaxy," Arthanax smiled.

"We are not here to conquer, merely to help the humanity here realize their destiny," Madthayn spoke back, enjoying the chance for a little verbal sparring.

"There is little difference," Arthanax replied, "as I hope you will soon see. Arthanax, out." With a twitch of one arm the Lord Admiral ended the transmission, leaving Madthayn and Virenox alone once again on the command throne.

"He certainly seems to have improved his mood," Captain Virenox replied.

"Yes well, slaying an entire xeno world does tend to make him a bit more agreeable," the Lord Admiral replied. "Have our own fleet prepare for warp jump. Once we arrive back at Terra I will meet with the Warmaster, and I do hope he will have a plan for bringing the races of this galaxy together under our banner."

"We will see," Virenox replied as he picked his way through more reports which had built up while he had received the Lord Admiral back to the ship. "As for me, I have work of my own to attend to. If you will excuse me," he said while moving towards the lift and his own quarters. "As always you will know where to find me."

As Madthayn watched his executive office walk off he watched the massive clouds of Imperium warships slowly assemble into two distinct warms of steel and plasma drives as they prepared to enter the Immaterium. A small static charge filled the air as the Gellar Field engaged, surrounding the _Divine Judgment _in its bubble of reality.

"Twenty seconds until warp entry!" Came the warning as the vibrations in the deck plates increased.

Madthayn bowed his head and spoke a brief prayer to the Emperor for safe passage. Though Navigator Belaris had informed him of the extremely low number of daemons in the warp here, the deaths of billions of Romulans would likely draw many of them in. Not even the Romulans deserved the fate which would likely befall their immortal energy. "We pray for souls lost on the tide," he whispered as in front of his vessel reality was punctured and the massive bulk of his flagship left the physical universe behind and began its journey back to the site of the Imperium's first and only defeat in this new galaxy, the burnt husk of Earth.

…

Inquisitor Falten smiled as he strode down the length of one of Risa's many beaches. His horgon swung from a length of fabric around his neck, and he smiled at the number of glances he drew from the females around him. The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze was blowing in from the ocean. Everywhere he looked he found people enjoying the pleasures life offered; eating, sunbathing and engaging in romantic interactions. It all combined to generate a pleasant current of energy through his mind. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, taking it all in. "Good day to you," he heard a voice speak up from behind him. Turning slowly, the Inquisitor found one of Risan women smiling at him.

"Good morning," Falten replied. "Is it always this sunny or Risa?" He asked.

"Oh yes, the weather modification system ensures that every day is perfect for our guests," the woman replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, taking the Inquisitor's hand.

"There is in fact. Would it be possible for me to hold a public celebration on this beach tonight? It is the one-hundredth anniversary of the founding of my colony."

"Of course; we have many celebrations like that here. Will you require assistance with the preparations?" The Risan assistant asked pleasantly.

"That would be lovely," Falten replied, placing his own arm around the woman's back. "All I will require is a large fire pit a few meters from the water and some tables for food. Anything local will be fine."

"I will see to it at once," the woman smiled as she walked away.

Inquisitor Falten watched the servant as she left, a hungry smile crossing his face. Only he could see the psychic rune he had drawn on her lower back. "Perfect," he whispered to himself. If things continued going this well, within a few short hours his patron would soon have a doorway into an entirely new domain, and he would be well rewarded for his efforts.

With several hours to pass before his celebration began, Falten began a slow circuit of the beach and the resort. Every fifty meters he stopped and went down on a knee, feigning interest in something on the ground. No one paid him any attention as he dropped a few grains of a white powder on the ground and made a few hand movements before getting back to his feet and moving on.

After completing his task, Falten retired to his room. Making sure he was not being observed, he took a meditative pose on soft silk sheets of his bed and began marshalling his psychic energies. The power of his master was much weaker in this galaxy, but he could still feel the rush of ecstasy and power that his master generated. Yes, soon Risa would belong to Slaanesh.

…

Lord Admiral Arthanax watched as the command deck's protective screens rose, bringing into vies the tragic sight of Earth lying dead in space. Oceans of black sludge and clouds of ash were the only things moving, and Madthayn could almost hear the death cries of the billions of humans who had been slaughtered in an instant by the bastard Romulans. When his knuckles popped he realized he had been squeezing the metal arms of his command throne.

"A great tragedy," Captain Anarius said as he ascended the steps to stand beside the Lord Admiral. "They should have suffered far more for their crimes."

"Indeed, but the burning of their world and the fall of their people into slavery is an acceptable start," Arthanax replied. As he stared at the ruined planet his eyes caught starlight winking off the hulls of numerous Federation vessels as they fires torpedoes into the atmosphere. "What are those ships doing?" He asked in curiosity and anger. "Hail them at once," he ordered.

"Already done," Anarius replied as one of the command throne's hovering pict-slates moved to hover near Arthanax's face. The bridge of a Federation ship quickly swam into focus, centering on a dark skinned man with Captain's pips .

"I am Lord Admiral Arthanax of the _Dreadfist of Terra. _I demand to know why you are firing weapons at the surface of Holy Terra." The icy tone in Arthanax's voice seemed to cause the Federation Captain to shrink back slightly, which drew a ghost of a smirk across the Lord Admiral's face.

"Lord Admiral, I am Captain Alexander Delphius of the _North Star. _For the past three days the clean-up effort of Earth has been getting underway, and my vessel is helping to clean the ash out of the air as part of the first stage."

"Then this world will be habitable again?" Arthanax asked, his heart swelling in his chest.

"Oh yea, but it will take time. Your Adeptus Mechanicus have lent us considerable aid in transporting raw materials from our colonies in preparation for the re-seeding of the surface," Captain Delphius replied.

"Then I will leave you to your work; I have other matters to attend to." With a flick of his neck Arthanax ended the transmission. "All may be not lost for these humans," he spoke to Anarius. "But for now take us to the Warmaster. The time for the next stage of our campaign is fast approaching, and I intend to be at the heart of the action."

"Of course Lord Admiral," Captain Anarius replied as he moved over to the navigation station to plot the intercept vector with the Warmaster's command ship, which was orbiting the moon, observing a convoy of mechanicus cargo ships coming through the wormhole. "Intercept in four minutes, I'll have your shuttle ready by then."

"Very well, I'll meet you in the bay then," Arthanax said as he stood. "I only hope Madthayn is not too late," he added with a small smirk.

…

Lord Admiral Madthayn felt the _Divine Judgment _shudder as it broke through the dimensional walls back into realspace. As soon as the low hum of the Gellar Field vanished he raised the bridge armor shutters, bringing the devastated sight of Earth into view. He caught site of the restoration ships firing torpedoes into the atmosphere. "I bet Arthanax had quite the episode when he saw that," he chuckled. It paid to keep in contact with the wormhole guard Captains. "Bring us up alongside the Warmaster's ship and let's get ready to go over. I suspect my old friend has some interesting information to share."

"Of course Lord Admiral," Captain Virenox replied. "Shall I go and make sure your dress uniform is perfect?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"What do you think I spent most of our voyage here taking care of?" The Lord Admiral replied with a smile of his own. "Just see that my shuttle is ready. I'll meet you in the docking bay in five minutes."

"As you command Lord Admiral," Virenox replied as he left the command deck, knowing that his own bundle of itchy and starched fabric awaited him as well.

…

Warmaster Derenox breathed deeply, inhaling the incense which rose from the twin braziers on either side of his command throne. He watched as the war fleets of both Arthanax and Madthayn assumed standard formation above Earth while the flagships slowly closed on his own.

"We have just received work from the _Divine Judgment _and the _Dreadfist of Terra _Warmaster," spoke Derenox's second in command, Captain Jerold, a tall man with graying hair and a long scar down the left side of his face. "Their shuttles will be launching momentarily to transfer the Lord Admirals over. The war room is prepared as you instructed, and Inquisitor Findalis is awaiting us there."

"Very well," the Warmaster replied as he slowly rose from his seat, the golden lining of his uniform glinting where the dim light of the command deck caught it. All around him the crew moved with the speed and efficiency of a machine, ratings carrying reports and printouts to their superiors while hovering servo skulls zipped through the air on errands for their tech priest masters. The hum of cogitators and anti-grav units of servitors filled the air, which itself carried the scent of incense brought from the Ecclisiarchy temple on Holy Terra. The entire chamber was dimly lit, with braziers placed evenly around the periphery, releasing incense into the air. Commissar Gath stood imposingly near the Confessor's lectern, reading a passage from a thick volume, with Father Salshar standing at his side. The entire chamber rang with low volume prayers and symphonies broadcast from the speakers near the ceiling, lending even the air a holy aura. Turning to the Commissar, the Warmaster met the massive man's gaze. "Commissar Gath, the command deck is yours."

"As you with Warmaster," the fleet Commissar replied, his onyx black uniform nearly disappearing in the dim illumination of the chamber.

As Derenox and Jerold entered the lift, the Warmaster pulled a data slate from his jacket. "I see the restoration efforts of Earth are beginning."

"Indeed Warmaster; Inquisitor Findalis himself supervised the first stage from one of the Federation vessels," Captain Jerold replied. "With the Emperor's blessings the first life forms will be introduced in just over eight months' time."

"Excellent; by then the Alpha Quadrant should be entirely under our control. Madthayn will likely wish to retail the current Federation political structure and tolerance of xenos."

"What do you intend to do about him?" The Captain asked.

"Madthayn is a loyal servant of the Emperor, if a bit too open minded sometimes. He will follow orders, of that I am certain. From what I have read of the material he has gathered, many of the local xeno races are genetically similar to humanity, possibly close enough to be designated abhuman class. Once the races which attacked us are dealt with the Emperor will likely wish to expand humanity's sphere of influence in this galaxy. If the local xenos wish to prove their devotion by supporting the war effort then they may be allowed to live. If they resist us they will be destroyed," the Warmaster answered.

"What will the next phase of our expansion be my lord?" Captain Jerold asked as the lift doors opened.

"The wormhole at Bajor offers an easy path to expansion in the Delta Quadrant," Derenox replied as a detail of armsmen fell into step behind the pair as they approached the war room. The Warmaster pressed his palm to the gene-code scanner and his eye to one slightly above it. A powerful hum filled the air for several seconds, followed by the groaning of metal as the reinforced adamantium doors swung outward, allowing the pair of men to enter.

The War room was dimly lit, with most of the illumination coming from the massive holo-pit occupying the center of the chamber, bathing everything in a deep green light. Power conduits snaked along the floor, forcing occupants to keep on their guard. Around the periphery cogitators hissed and chugged, processing and compiling the enormous amounts of data and adding it to the projection of the Alpha Quadrant which slowly rotated in the pit.

A single man was seated at one of the ten seats ringing the holo display, his pure black armor rendering him nearly invisible. Beneath his hood a gaunt face could just be made out. He stood as the pair of men entered. "Warmaster, Captain Jerold," he greeted.

"Inquisitor Findalis," the Warmaster replied as he and the captain took their own seats. "Lord Admiral Madthayn and Lord Admiral Arthanax will be with us momentarily. Have any interesting events taken place since we last spoke?"

"My investigations are proceeding," the Inquisitor replied, the emblem of his office glinting on his chest plate. "I trust you have made the appropriate preparations for the next stages of our expansion in this galaxy?"

"Of course Inquisitor; I have already planned for our fleets to begin operations against the smaller xeno empires which ring Federation space. Once the Lord Admirals arrive I will explain in more detail." Derenox and Captain Jerold took their seats across from Inquisitor Findalis, each observing the projection of space above them. The Warmaster began typing away on a data slate while he waited.

Several minutes later the door activated again, opening and allowing four men to pass inside. Lord Admiral Arthanax and Captain Anarius were first, marching to the holo-pit and taking seats on the right side of the Warmaster, with Madthayn and Captain Virenox occupying the seats to his immediate left. Their blue and gold uniforms glinted green and black in the light from the holo-pit.

Lord Admiral Arthanax was the first to speak. "My fleet is ready for the next phase of our expansion Warmaster. With the Romulans gone, the smaller races that supported the attack on Terra can be destroyed at will by only a handful of my navel squadrons. The rest of my force can be ready for an assault upon the other quadrants within a matter of hours." As he spoke Arthanax's eyes drunk in the spinning diagram of the Milky Way galaxy. The Federation showed as a bright blue patch, with the Klingon Empire and Cardassian space highlighted green. The remainder was a bright crimson mass, showing how far humanity had yet to expand its influence.

"Excellent Lord Admiral Arthanax," the Warmaster replied. "Lord Madthayn, your report?"

"The Romulan system should be completely secured within two weeks Warmaster. The conquered Cardassian territories are presently under occupation, and the Imperial Guard contingents of my own fleet have neutralized most of the Cardassian rebels who are still fighting us. I consider our first stage expansion a success."

"Very good," Derenox congratulated. "Despite the tragedy of losing Terra, our efforts to unify this galaxy under mankind's benevolent rule must move forward. Without the support of the Astronomican, which my navigators have told me does not reach far beyond the Alpha Quadrant due to the small size of the wormhole, will force a change in tactics."

"What sort of changes are you proposing?" Madthayn asked as he adjusted the holster for his bolt pistol. "The range of our ships will be severely limited without the Astronomican to guide us in the Warp."

"The Adeptus Mechanicus was working on several solutions using technology from this galaxy. Unfortunately, with the recent damage sustained by Mars their resources have been diverted to rebuilding. However, my own tech priests have come up with this." Raising a hand into the air, Derenox called over a tech priest who had been standing in the shadows at the edge of the room. Mechadendrites writhed fluidly behind him, and his bright crimson robe covered the remainder of his body, leaving only the lower half of his face visible. The few fragments of flesh remaining looked sickly and decaying in the green light. The black metal amulet of his order clinked against the machinery of his robe with each step he took.

"My colleagues and I have been working on a method to use the Federation's version of warp drive to propel our ships once they pass beyond the reach of the astronomican," the priest of Mars explained. He placed a data slate into the holo projector, which flickered for a moment and settled on a projection of a ring of metal studded with warp nacelles. "This warp ring will attach to any Imperium vessel, establishing a subspace field around the ship allowing it to achieve speeds of warp 8.5 for an unlimited amount of time. Heavy cruisers and battleships will require two rings to gain that speed however."

"How quickly can these rings be manufactured?" Inquisitor Findalis asked. A chill had been making its way down his spine for the last minute as his psychic senses detected something out of place. It was as if his senses were reflecting off a mirror of a mind, rather than the true being. Subtly he had been scanning the others in the chamber, but the two Lord Admirals and their Captains were as clear as water to his mind. The tech priest was different, with a colder feel, but Findalis had been around enough priests of Mars to recognize the effects of severe brain replacement by augmetics. Still, it was around the tech priest that the distortion was strongest. Slowly moving his hand to the grip of his plasma pistol, he gathered his mental energies if whatever was generating the mirror mind had psionic abilities of its own.

"The ring itself is simply and can be fabricated within several days Warmaster," the tech priest replied.

"Excellent, then I will begin preparations for our second stage operations," the Warmaster said with pride. "Until we can perfect a system for broadcasting the Astronomican, the wormhole at the Deep Space 9 station offers us a path into the Gamma Quadrant. The Dominion threatened to destroy Mankind once, and with our major enemies locally gone, the time is right for the Dominion to feel the Imperium's power. Lord Admiral Arthanax, your fleet will spearhead the attack."

"I accept this honor," Arthanax replied, a predatory smile crossing his face.

"And me Warmaster?" Madthayn began. "What task do you-"

"Get down!" Inquisitor Falten shouted suddenly, kicking his chair away and snapping off a shot with his plasma pistol. The blue orb of energy hit the tech priest just below the waist, burning a pair of holes through the crimson robe and gouging a small crater in the far wall.

"What are you doing?!" Derenox demanded as he shifted into a crouch after throwing himself to the floor.

"Acting against a threat," the Inquisitor replied, pointing to the tech priest, whose robe had become a thick liquid which oozed to the floor and writhed for a moment before enlarging and shooting a thick strand of itself towards one of the ventilation grills.

"A xeno!" Lord Admiral Arthanax shouted as he drew his own weapon, a bolt pistol inscribed with lines of imperial script. Snapping off a pair of shots, he hit the liquid mass in mid-flight, but the rounds simply passed through it, shattering a cogitator unit and sending up a huge shower of sparks. Just as the mass reached the ventilation duct a thin armor panel snapped shut, and the mass impacted heavily before dropping to the floor.

"It's not going anywhere," the Warmaster declared as he removed his hand from a control panel. "Kill it," he ordered.

The mass rose up quickly, assuming a near humanoid shape and launching an extending tentacle of ooze at the Warmaster. He dodged to the side but the tentacle shifted with him, aiming for the man's throat. Just before the tentacle hit its target Captain Virenox slammed into the Warmaster, sending him sprawling to the floor as the tentacle pierced the Captain's neck, drawing a fountain of blood as it went clean through.

"NOOO!" Came a cry of rage as Lord Admiral Madthayn, seeing his friend go down, drew his own sidearm and charged at the liquid mass. His own bold pistol sent shells into the mass, but unlike Arthanax's weapon the shells detonated on impact, making the mass bulge and split into several large puddles which began to crawl back towards each other. "I don't think so," he said in a voice of liquid hate. Extending his middle finger, he sent a jet of white hot fames from the Jokaro ring washing over the enemy infiltrator, instantly turning the liquid to ash. Another ring immolated the remainder of the ooze, leaving a sickly smell of burned fabric and charred metal to fill the room.

As soon as the second ring discharged, Madthayn ran to his fallen friend's side. Virenox's body was covered in blood from the gaping hole in his neck. He was still alive and reached up with a blood covered hand to grab Madthayn's shoulder. A gurgling sound came from his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Don't try to speak Virenox; you're hurt badly." Seeing the Captain's eyes look over to the Warmaster Madthayn understood. "The Warmaster is safe, now lie still." Seeing the terrible condition of Virenox's wounds Madthayn knew he did not have long. The Lord Admiral's throat threatened to close on him as he held his dying friend in his arms. As he tried futily to step the flow of blood the tech priest appeared over him. "Get away from him!" Madthayn shouted in rage, slamming a fist into the gut of the man and immediately regretting it as his knuckles bruised against hardened metal.

"I may be able to be of assistance," the techno-magi stated without emotion, one of his mechadendrites snaking forward to eject a thick spray of grayish sludge which expanded to fill the hole in the wounded captain's throat, stopping the flood of blood gushing out. Another pierced Virenox's chest while a third extended a small needle which drilled into his skull. Restraining the enraged Lord Admiral, the machine lord spoke calmly. "The bio-gel will prevent further blood loss, while the oxygen tubules ensure he does not suffer brain damage from lack of the gas you human require to function. He is in critical condition at this time. With appropriate cybernetic augmentation and flesh grafts his chances of survival are forty-two point three seven two five percent. Do you wish me to proceed?"

Madthayn gritted his teeth at the man who had brought into the room the very thing that had nearly killed his closest friend. "Why should I trust you after what just happened?!"

"My implants were unable to detect the life-form which attached to my, but now that I have had a chance to scan it I believe I can detect another if it attaches to me," the tech priest replied.

Madthayn was about to test the tech priest's knowledge of anatomical positions when a tug on his arm brought his eyes to Virenox. The Captain nodded painfully and rolled his head in the priest's direction. The look in his eyes was clear to Madthayn. "I will take him to the medical bay. Instruct your brethren to meet me there, but I will not allow you near him," the Lord Admiral stated with steel in his voice.

"I am the senior magi in the biological division aboard this vessel. The chances of survival of the subject decrease by seventy percent if I am not present."

"Let him assist Madthayn," Inquisitor Findalis said as he scooped a small portion of the infiltrator's ashes into a phial. "I have scanned his body with my mind, and there are no more infiltrators on his body. His thoughts are clear enough to tell me he is not a traitor. I am certain of it." The tone in the Inquisitor's voice brooked no argument.

"Fine," Madthayn hissed as he rose to his feet, Virenox's limp body in his arms. He could still feel his friend's heartbeat, but it was slow and weak. "We have to hurry." As he and the tech priest made for the door he turned back to the Warmaster. "Derenox, the Dominion is mine," he said in a voice filled with cold malice.

"We will discuss that later. See to your friend," the Warmaster replied.

"Yes Sir," Madthayn answered as the tech priest opened the door and both men hurried out.

Once the door had closed Derenox turned to Arthanax. "I don't know how a changeling got aboard my ship, but I want every ship in the fleet searched for any more of these. Inquisitor Findalis, I assume you can somehow detect these abominations?"

"Yes Warmaster; they generate a sort of mirror soul to cover their own. That is likely why the telepaths of this galaxy cannot detect them. However my own range is limited. I will need to contact my colleagues to arrange for a team to sweep the fleet. "

"Of course Inquisitor, do what you have to," Derenox replied. "I will hold the fleet at anchor here until the sweep is complete. I cannot risk having more of these changelings attacking command personnel in the middle of a battle."

"I will not allow that to happen," Findalis said as he slipped the phial of changeling ashes inside his armor. "Rest assured Warmaster, the changeling race will learn the folly of infiltrating the Imperium of Man."

"Twice they have crossed mankind. I will se to it they do not get a third chance," the Warmaster stated.

"As will I," the Inquisitor replied as he stalked out of the chamber, the Warmaster following behind him, leaving the servitors to clean up the remains of the Dominion's last and greatest mistake.

…

The world was dead. Its surface was airless and pockmarked with craters. No sun lit the surface of this world, and no warmth came from its core. It was a silent ball of rock, tossed from its parent star and left to drift through the cosmos. Then, suddenly, flashes of light appeared in above it as fifty black hulled ships dropped out of warp in orbit. Like a cloud of ravens they assembled above the planet's northern pole and waited.

Aboard one of the Shadow Warbirds, Commander Donatra stared emotionlessly at the world her fleet had discovered. The rest of the bridge crew were similarly silent, working their stations without sound or expression. The temperature was very cold, and breath misted in the air.

With a whoosh of displaced air her master stood beside her, his diamond eyes now radiating a bright green luminescence. "Excellent my servant," he whispered, chilling the air even more. "You have done well."

"I live to serve you," Donatra replied flatly.

"Yes, you do," the master hissed. "I will be going to the surface. If any vessels enter sensor range, destroy them."

"Yes Master."

With another wave of displaced air the black figure vanished from the bridge, leaving behind only a great wave of freezing air. The Romulans continued to work their stations with mechanical movements. The silence was as deep as the grave, but the cold began to lessen once the master was gone.

Down on the planet, the black figure appeared in a cavernous chamber, with the only light coming from his eyes and revealing nothing apart from himself. He spread his arms wide, his robe falling open to reveal a metallic body, but covered with melted patches and leaking a thick, viscous fluid which glowed a sickly shade of red and brown.

As he stood there a great hum of energy became audible as something massive began to power up. Gradually the darkness in the chamber was replaced by pairs of tiny green lights. More and more appeared, until a hundred thousand glowing eyes regarded the figure. "The time has come to reclaim what is mine," he said, his voice resonating through the chamber as the chamber began filling with the sound of metal striking metal as thousands of skeletal forms began stepping from their alcoves, green energy flowing into the two-handed weapons they carried.

The black figure made his way to a large dais where a throne cast from black metal rose from the ground. As he sat he hissed in pain as the liquid leaking from his body flared brighter. "Soon, I will eliminate this foul contagion within me," he hissed as this pipes in the throne filled with green energy that flowed into his body. The glow of the liquid dimmed and the figure leaned back into the throne. Now that he had returned to this world, he knew what he had to do next. The portal had to be reopened, and once it was the ancient master of this galaxy would rule it once again.


End file.
